Vivons cachées
by irrealite
Summary: -MORRILLA - Les deux actrices, Lana Parrilla et Jennifer Morrison tournent la saison trois de Once Upon A Time, et après des mois et des mois à s'admirer elles ont franchi le cap, et se sont avoué leurs attirance. Une idylle secrète à entretenir sans se faire voir. Elles vont devoir mêler amour, mensonges, tournage, travail, amis, famille, et secrets. Ici, ils sont des personnages
1. 1 : Inviter

1 : Inviter.

Quatre mois qu'ils tournaient la saison trois. Jennifer vivait dans sa caravane depuis autant de temps, Lana dans celle d'à côté. C'était les deux seules caravanes où il y avait encore de la lumière en cette heure tardive.  
La blonde était affalée dans son lit grignotant des chips, un roman dans les mains. Elle s'était levée à cinq heure le matin, parce que les producteurs et le réalisateur lui avaient dit qu'ils voulaient la lumière de l'aube pour une scène dans la forêt. Et elle avait enchaîné toute la journée sans s'arrêter. Surtout que le midi elle avait mangé seule avec Lana, avec n'importe qui ça aurait été reposant mais pas avec Lana. Oh la jeune femme n'y était pour rien. La seule responsable était Jennifer et elle en était pleinement consciente. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait ou entendait Lana, son corps se tendait et elle se faisait envahir par tellement de sentiments contradictoires qu'elle se sentait perdue et que son cerveau, tout comme son coeur, faisait rapidement une surchauffe. Et quand elles n'étaient que toute les deux, comme ce midi, Jennifer faisait son possible pour ne pas mourir. Depuis le premier jour, depuis le premier bonjour, le premier regard, le premier sourire de la brune, elle était raide dingue d'elle, et même si cette dernière était, comme elle, célibataire, Jennifer n'avait jamais rien osé. En trois ans elle n'avait que tenter de ne pas mourir ou exploser, mais jamais elle n'avait rien proposé ou tenté de plus. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première, Jennifer n'avait jamais été amoureuse et elle devait avouer que ça lui faisait un peu peur. La seconde, il s'agissait tout de même de Lana, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Lana, sa collègue tant aimée de tous, et considérée comme une des plus belles, si ce n'est la plus belle, femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La troisième, elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait être intéressée, après tout Jennifer ne se trouvait pas très belle, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, alors Lana méritait bien mieux. Et la quatrième et dernière raison était qu'elle ne savait surtout pas comment faire, parce que même si elle avait voulu tenter quelque chose, il se trouvait que à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant Lana elle avait besoin d'un effort surhumain pour articuler des phrases censées, tout simplement parce qu'elle était à la fois troublée, attirée et apeurée, son coeur se mettait à accélérer, ses pensées à fuser dans tout les sens, et ses jambes se dérobaient presque à chacun des sourires de la brune. Tout dans son corps l'empêchait de devenir quelqu'un de désirable pour la brune.  
La vérité c'était que Lana était tout aussi folle de la blonde que celle ci ne l'était d'elle, elle savait juste mieux gérer, et faire face à celle qui la troublait.  
Toujours est-il que lors de la pause midi de Jennifer, elle avait eut ce bazar émotionnel à gérer et ça n'avait plus du tout été reposant pour elle. Elle avait ensuite enchaîné sur ses scènes de l'après-midi, avant de se traîner vers dix-neuf heure à sa caravane pour attraper un nouveau bouquin et son paquet de chips. Certain noyait leurs peine et leurs solitude dans l'alcool, les sucreries et les films ou séries, elle s'était les livres et les chips. Et depuis ces quatre mois, depuis le retour sur le tournage, elle noyait de plus en plus sa peine et sa solitude. Quand elle et Lana n'étaient pas en période de tournage elles passaient leurs temps à s'envoyer des messages, elles restaient en contact chaque jour, en continu, se racontant leurs vie et tout ce qu'elles faisaient en l'absence de l'autre. Sauf que quand le tournage reprenait, elles avaient moins de temps et surtout elles étaient ensemble tout les jours pour tourner, et dans des caravanes séparer par deux mètres au plus, alors presque plus de messages étaient échangés. Et Jennifer mourrait d'envie de lui en envoyer tous les soirs, mais elle ne le faisait pas après tout elles étaient juste à côté si elles voulaient vraiment parler avec elle et la voir, elle avait qu'à se bouger et trouver le moyen de calmer son corps quand elle était devant Lana.  
Alors ce soir comme la plupart des soirs, elle lisait en mangeant n'importe quoi encore une fois et pensait encore et encore à la brune qui était à quelques mètres. Elle remerciait silencieusement l'auteur de son livre qui la faisait un petit peu sourire à chacune de ses blagues, et sa couette parfaite qu'elle aimait tant et dans laquelle elle était emmitouflée. Elle était tant perdue dans ses pensées, et emmitouflée dans la couette qu'elle entendit à peine le son régulier sur sa porte.

-C'est qui? Cria-t-elle.

-Lana. Répondît la personne derrière la porte.

Jennifer écarquilla les yeux, elle poussa son saladier de chips sous son oreiller, avant de se sortir de la couette.

-Rentres! C'est ouvert! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle se mettait debout.

Lana ouvrit la porte et rentra. La blonde la regarda et sentit sa gorge s'assécher, comme si elle n'avait pas bu d'eau depuis des jours. La brune ne portait qu'une serviette autour de son corps, tenue au niveau de la poitrine et s'arrêtant juste sous des fesses, ses cheveux trempés, dégoulinant sur ses épaules et son buste.  
Lana n'était pas du tout à l'aise, mais en voyant le regard de Jennifer elle se sentit désirée et d'un coup elle eut l'impression qu'elle pourrait tirer la situation à son avantage.

-Désolé de te déranger, mais je tournais tard, je viens de rentrer. J'ai voulu prendre une douche mais l'eau c'est coupée. Je peux finir ma douche chez toi? Interrogea-t-elle sur le pas de la porte, qui était toujours entrouverte.

Jennifer l'écouta la bouche entrouverte. Elle détailla le corps de la jeune femme, elle qui avait du mal à se contrôler en temps normal, quand Lana était totalement habillée, là elle avait bien plus de mal encore.

-Heu oui oui... Pas de problème. Bredouilla-t-elle. Tout est dans la douche, shampoing, savon, tout. Sers toi.

Lana lui offrit un grand sourire reconnaissant et avança vers la porte de la petite salle de bain. La blonde en profita pour fermer la porte de la caravane, et quand elle se retourna pour regarder la jeune femme, elle s'aperçut que celle ci avait un petit sourire en coin.

-Et Jen continu à lire et manger des chips. Je sais que tu fais ça tout les soirs. C'est adorable. Sourit-elle, la voix douce, avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Jennifer rougit grandement et resta figée devant la porte d'entrée de la caravane. Elle n'en revenait pas Lana la connaissait par cœur, elle savait son programme du soir, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait mais pourtant elle ne la jugeait pas et même elle l'a trouvait adorable. Ce mot l'avait bluffée, elle ne pensait pas que la jeune femme la voyait comme une personne adorable, mais elle aimait ça. C'est quand elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler qu'elle sortit de son état second. Lana était sous la douche. Lana Parrilla était nue dans sa douche. Elle sentit son corps chauffer, et elle dû lutter pour empêcher son corps d'aller dans la douche. Elle souffla et secoua la tête, elle devait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à Lana. Elle décida de préparer le repas. Elle allait proposer à la jeune femme de manger avec elle pour une fois, mais cela changeait ses plans. Elle avait prévu un repas de chips, mais si Lana mangeait avec elle, elle devait donc faire quelque chose de bien. Elle ouvrit ses placards et observa ce qu'elle avait. Elle prit une minutes puis se rappela d'une discussion avec Lana, durant laquelle la jeune femme lui avait avoué raffoler des pâtes carbonara. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout puis se mit à cuisiner. Si Lana disait oui elles allaient partager le premier repas fait par elle, et leurs premier vrai repas dans sa caravane. Mais avant ça elle devait trouver le courage de dire "Lana, ça te tente de dîner avec moi ce soir?", et cette phrase banale la terrorisait.  
Alors que les pâtes cuisaient et que les lardons mijotaient dans la crème, Jennifer fut sortie de son angoisse.

-Jeeeen! Appela Lana depuis la douche.

La blonde sursauta, elle s'obligeait à ne pas penser à la jeune femme dans sa douche depuis plus de dix minutes, mais là ça devenait compliqué si elle devait lui parler. Lentement, très lentement, comme si elle avait peur de Lana malgré qu'elle ne la voyait pas, elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain, se collant presque à elle.

-Y a un problème Lana? Demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

À l'intérieur Lana était mal à l'aise. Sortie de la douche depuis quelques minutes, elle avait sa serviette autour d'elle, et avait réalisé qu'elle était venue sans vêtements, elle devait donc en demander à la blonde. Elle aimait l'idée de porter des vêtements sentant Jennifer, mais elle devait lui demander et cela la mettait dans un état d'inquiétude pas possible, son ventre se tordait, son coeur était à cent battements par seconde et ses joues étaient écarlates, elle pouvait le voir dans le miroir.

-Je...En fait... Bredouilla-t-elle près de la porte. Je suis venue sans rien... enfin j'ai ma serviette...mais je veux dire j'ai rien de plus alors...tu peux me prêter quelque chose à me mettre? Lana sortit la dernière phrase d'une traite tellement elle avait peur de le dire.

Jennifer sourit de l'autre côté de la porte, elle se rendait compte ce soir, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être mal à l'aise. Pour une fois, elle se disait que peut-être la brune l'aimait aussi, ou en tout cas pouvait l'aimer. Elle finit par réaliser sa demande, elle voulait de ses vêtements, qu'est ce qu'elle allait lui donner. Elle regarda ses propres vêtements, et proposa quelque chose à Lana.

-Sweat, short, culotte, ça te va? Proposa-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

Elle aurait pu proposer un jogging mais elle n'aurait pas pu profiter de la vue et elle se serait sentit bien plus vulnérable.

-Oui c'est parfait. Lana entendit les pas à l'extérieur puis elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et un bras passé avec des vêtements. Elle les prit. Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Dis moi si tu veux autre chose ou si ça va pas. Expliqua Jennifer.

Lana enfila le sweat rouge qui avait le parfum de la blonde, puis prit la culotte en dentelle, rouge elle aussi. Elle la regarda un instant, et ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Jennifer dedans. À cette pensée son coeur accéléra de nouveau. Elle enfila rapidement la culotte puis le short, s'efforçant d'effacer une phrase qui résonnait dans sa tête "Jennifer a porté ses vêtements et cette culotte avant toi!", elle ne pouvait pas faire face à la blonde avec cette idée en tête. Elle essuya ses cheveux, et les laissa sécher librement. Elle souffla un coup et sortit de la salle de bain. Jennifer était là, faisant à manger, Lana reconnu à l'odeur ce qu'elle préparait et en saliva.

-Merci beaucoup Jen. Je vais pas te déranger plus, je-

-Manges avec moi. La coupa Jennifer qui en avait oublié toute les façons de le demander au moment où elle avait comprit que Lana voulait partir. Je...je veux dire, j'ai fais des pâtes carbonara, je sais que tu adores ca. Alors tu pourrais peut-être rester là, enfin si tu veux, je veux pas te forcer hein.

-Je veux bien. Accepta Lana en souriant, amusé par la gêne de la jeune femme. Ça sent super super super bon en plus. Saliva Lana en s'approchant de Jennifer.

La blonde touillait les pâtes, et sentit Lana humer l'odeur des plat et s'en délecter alors qu'elle était juste à côté d'elle. Jennifer ne pu restreindre le sourire rayonnant qui s'élargit sur son visage quand elle vit Lana les yeux brillants tel une enfant découvrant ses cadeaux au matin de Noël. La brune était adorable. Jennifer laissa ses yeux descendre sur son corps, elle sentit son ventre se contracter quand elle aperçu son short sur la jeune femme.

-Dis moi où tu ranges la vaisselle que je mette la table. Proposa Lana qui avait remarqué le regard perdu de la blonde sur elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, poses toi, je m'occupes de tout. Je t'ai pas invité pour que tu fasses les tâches ménagères. Sourit doucement Jennifer.

-Tu es trop gentille. Lana lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant avant de reprendre. Laisses moi quand même t'aider. S'il te plaît, tu as autant besoin de repos que moi, et si j'étais pas venue tu te serais contentée de chips, avec ton livre dans ta couette.

-Tu m'espionnes ou quoi? Laissa sortir Jennifer étonnée.

-Non. Mais je sais que c'est ce que tu fais presque tout les soirs. Fit fièrement Lana.

-Mais comment le sais tu? S'étonna la blonde.

-Ça c'est un secret Miss Swan. Murmura Lana en se penchant, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de la blonde.

Jennifer frissonna à se rapprochement soudain. Lana vit la tension qu'elle créait chez la blonde et esquissa un sourire. Lentement elle se déplaça, passant dans le dos de la blonde, la frôlant, et ouvrit le premier placard.

-Tu fais quoi? S'étonna Jennifer.

-Comme tu me dis rien, je chercher la vaisselle. Répondît Lana.

-T'es vraiment super têtue toi. Remarqua la blonde, ce qui lui valu un sourire provocateur de Lana. Les couverts sont dans le pot sur la table, les assiettes et les verres dans le tiroir sous la banquette de droite. Finit par expliquer Jennifer avant d'égoutter les pâtes.

-Je suis très têtue quand il s'agit de personne que j'aime. Chuchota Lana en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la blonde qui était écarlate et figée avec le plat en main.

Très fière de son petit effet Lana alla mettre le couvert. Elle s'était décidée en voyant le regard de Jennifer sur elle quelques minutes auparavant. Soit quelque chose se passait ce soir, soit elle laissait tomber et ne tenterait plus jamais rien.  
Le couvert mit, Lana s'assit à table, et Jennifer apporta le plat quelques minutes après. Elle servit Lana, puis elle et s'assit face à la brune. Ella laissa cette dernière goûter la première, espérant avoir réussi le plat pour lui faire plaisir. Lana prit une bouchée et laissa un son de contentement résonner.

-Jen c'est délicieux! Tu cuisines à merveille! Elle prit une deuxième bouchée. J'ai jamais goûté des carbonara aussi bonnes! Merci vraiment merci. S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Jennifer la regardait avec un grand sourire, tellement heureuse de lui avoir fait plaisir. Elle se sentait toute légère et ressentait un brin de fierté dans son coeur.

-Heureuse que ça te fasse plaisir, c'était le but quand même! Sourit-elle.

Elle finit par se mettre à manger à son tour. Elles dévorèrent leurs repas en échangeant quelques mots, provoquant un pétillement dans leurs corps, et une lueur d'espoir à chaque mot qu'elle voyait comme peut-être une ouverture avec l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, l'assiette de la brune vide, Jennifer vit que Lana voulait se resservir mais n'osait pas.

-Lana? Appela-t-elle.

-Hmmm? Répondit la brune.

-Je te ressers? Sourit Jennifer amusée.

-Non. Je veux pas abuser. Avoua la brune tout bas.

Jennifer secoua la tête, d'un air faussement désespéré et resservit Lana.

-J'ai fais ça pour toi, alors manges tout si tu veux, tu n'abuses pas. La rassura Jennifer.

-Merci. Souffla Lana.

La brune dévora une nouvelle fois son assiette, répétant à quel point c'était bon. Son esprit dérivait à s'imaginer vivre avec la blonde, elle la savait calme et douce, elle savait qu'elle pouvait passé des heures à lire ou à écrire, Jennifer écrivait beaucoup, Lana le savait mais n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de lire ces mots, la jeune femme refusant de montrer ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle découvrait aujourd'hui que Jennifer cuisinait à merveille, et était du genre à tout faire pour que l'autre se repose. Oui, elle avait envie de vivre avec la blonde, elle avait envie de s'endormir contre elle, de l'embrasser. Il fallait que tout cela arrive, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, ou l'embrasse.

-Pour le dessert de la glace ça te va? Proposa Jennifer sortant Lana de ses pensées.

La brune baissa la tête et remarqua que la table était débarrassée, elle avait dû rêvasser plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

-Heu oui oui...c'est parfait...Bredouilla-t-elle.

Jennifer sortit le pot de crème glacée et l'ouvrit en le posant sur la table. Elle attrapa deux petites cuillères et en tendit une Lana. Cette dernière comprit et mangea avec elle dans le pot.  
Jennifer observait la brune et la trouvait adorable, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà elle la voyait ailleurs, comme si elle était préoccupée, ce qui la faisait froncer le bout du nez, tout en mangeant sa glace.

-Tu vas bien Lana? Finit-elle par demander.

-Hmmm...Je veux dire, oui ça va. Se rattrapa la brune.

-Tu es sûre? Tu as l'air perdue, ailleurs. Ajouta la jeune femme.

*Je suis perdue à cause de toi, je suis ailleurs, dans une vie avec toi* Pensa la brune.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien. Sourit-elle doucement, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Merci de m'avoir invitée.

-De rien. C'était agréable de manger avec quelqu'un. Sourit Jennifer.

-Je suis d'accord, on habite à deux mètres mais on mange seule tout les jours, on devrait manger ensemble plus souvent. Proposa Lana.

La blonde rougit doucement à cette idée. Lana proposait de se voir plus souvent, juste elles deux, ensemble, pour profiter de l'instant.

-J'adore cette idée. Je mangerais moins de chips comme ça. S'amusa Jennifer en ramassant la glace qu'elles avaient mangée.

Lana se leva à son tour, et attendit, regardant Jennifer faire la vaisselle, celle ci ayant refuser toute aide. La brune en profita pour détailler le corps devant elle, elle avait déjà détaillé le corps de la blonde, mais elle aimait redécouvrir ses formes, ses jambes musclées, et ce soir elle en voyait plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Le short de Jennifer était très court et laissait deviner le début de ses fesses, au plus grand plaisir de Lana.  
Jennifer termina la vaisselle essuya ses mains et se retourna pour faire face à une Lana, les yeux perdus sur elle. La blonde se racla doucement la gorge, ce qui dit réagir Lana.

-Je vais rentrer. Merci pour tout, la douche, le repas, tes vêtements que je te rapporterais demain, et pour ta gentillesse. Merci Jen.

-C'est normal, et je te le répète ça m'a fait très plaisir d'être avec toi ce soir. Sourit Jennifer.

Lana observa la blonde, et se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle fit le pas qui la séparait de la blonde, ce qui fit trembler cette dernière. Puis très lentement elle se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme. Le baiser était hésitant mais Jennifer sentit son coeur exploser, elle avait tellement rêvé des lèvres de la brune sur les siennes, imaginé leurs goûts leurs douceur. Elle osa répondre au baiser ce qui rassura Lana, qui rapprocha son corps du sien. Elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, leurs mains ne touchant pas l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées. Quand elles eurent besoin de respirer, elles s'éloignèrent.

-Lana? C'était quoi ça? Demanda Jennifer timidement.

-Ça peut être juste un merci pour ce soir ou le début de quelque chose. Je te laisse le choix. Expliqua Lana tout bas.

Jennifer sourit et passa une main sur la joue de la brune, avant de la faire glisser dans ses cheveux, pour enlacer sa nuque. Elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau collées.

-Me rembrasserais-tu si je te disais que c'est le début de quelque chose? Souffla la blonde.

À ces mots Lana sourit doucement et enlaça ses hanches. Elle la serra contre elle et l'embrassa avec moins de timidité et moins d'hésitation. Elles s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, avant que Jennifer ne détache leurs lèvres.

-Je pensais pas que je pouvais être plus raide dingue de toi que je l'étais. Laissa sortir Jennifer dans un soupir de plénitude.

-Tu es raide dingue de moi?! S'étonna Lana en sentant son corps se remplir de bonheur.

-Oui. Avoua la blonde avec un sourire timide. Depuis le premier jour, t'as ce truc qui te rend tellement...Jennifer chercha son mot, la bouche entrouverte. Parfaite.

-Jen, tu es de bonne concurrence pour être parfaite. Sourit Lana en effleurant son nez du sien.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea la blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je suis folle de toi depuis que tu m'as dis "Salut, je suis Jennifer, je fais Emma Swan!" avec ce sourire qui rend mes journées lumineuses.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un petit rire, se rendant compte qu'elles s'aimaient depuis des années. Puis elles se regardèrent et une nouvelle fois, elles scellèrent leurs lèvres dans de nombreux baisers. Après plusieurs minutes Jennifer sentit les mains de Lana s'aventurer sous son sweat.

-Lana? Appela-t-elle contre se lèvres.

-Hmmm? Répondît la brune en continuant de l'embrasser.

-Pas ce soir. Lana la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait. Je veux que tu restes ce soir mais pas comme ça, je voudrais qu'on prenne notre temps pour que ça marche. Tu comprends? Interrogea la blonde un peu mal à l'aise.

Lana sourit et vint remettre une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Jennifer.

-Je comprends. On prend notre temps. Accepta-t-elle.

-Tu m'en veux pas? Grimaça Jennifer.

-Bien sur que non. Même si ça va être dur de pas te toucher vu ta tenue, je comprends, et je pense même que t'as raison. Sourit Lana.

-Oh et encore t'as rien vu. Provoqua Jennifer. Je dors en débardeur. Elle embrassa la joue de Lana qui était figée et se décala.

Sortie de l'étreinte de la brune, elle alla à son lit, posa son livre sur sa table de nuit, ramassa son bol de chips sur la table pour manger, et remit la couette plus correctement. Elle retira son sweat, et retourna voir Lana, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Tu veux toujours dormir avec moi? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Lana la regarda, son débardeur laissant deviner ses formes en dessous, et elle sentit ses joues rougir.

-Je veux toujours, par contre je veux qu'on soit à égalité. Se reprit Lana. Prêtes moi un débardeur s'il te plaît.

Jennifer laissa un rire résonner et entraîna Lana sur le lit. Elle lui donna un débardeur, et regarda la brune se changer. Lana s'assit au bout du lit, dos à Jennifer et retira le sweat pour mettre le débardeur. Habillée, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et des lèvres dans son cou.

-C'est petit de m'aguicher comme ça. Souffla-t-elle faisant rire Jennifer dans son cou.

-J'ai toujours voulu t'embrasser dans le cou. Je sais pas exactement pourquoi. Juste j'en avais envie. Chuchota la blonde en déposant de nombreux baisers dans le cou de Lana.

La brune pencha légèrement la tête pour lui donner plus d'accès à sa gorge.

-Mon dieu Jen...Soupira-t-elle en sentant la jeune femme embrasser son pouls.

La blonde comprit qu'elle devait s'arrêter si elle ne voulait pas que tout dérape. Elle déposa un dernier baiser et se détacha de Lana pour la faire se mettre debout face à elle. Elle l'admira quelques secondes avant de parler.

-Mes fringues te vont bien. Plaisanta-t-elle avant de se reculer pour se glisser sous sa couette. Mais elle ne vit pas Lana la suivre. Viens. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Lana prit sa main et vint se coucher sous la couette à ses côtés. Elles s'allongèrent, mais gardèrent leurs regard dans celui de l'autre. La brune tentait de calmer son coeur et son cerveau qui lui hurlait qu'elle était dans le lit de la femme qu'elle aimait.

-Jen je peux te poser une question? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

-Évidemment. Répondît la blonde.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien tenté avec moi? Je veux dire, tout à l'heure t'as dis que t'avais craqué pour moi dès le début, ça fait donc trois ans, pourquoi que maintenant? Interrogea Lana.

Jennifer posa sa main sur la joue de Lana pour la lui caresser tendrement.

-Parce que j'avais peur de plein de choses, mais surtout peur que tu me rejettes. Expliqua-t-elle tout bas.

-J'aurais jamais fait ça. Affirma Lana du tac au tac.

-Mais je pouvais pas le savoir ça. Sourit la blonde. Et toi? Pourquoi rien avoir fait avant ce soir?

-Parce que j'ai jamais vu de signe de ta part, je pensais que je te plaisais pas. Avoua Lana.

La blonde se rapprocha de Lana et l'embrassa avec douceur, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir rien dit, rien fait.

-Je suis désolé. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Si je te disais que à partir de maintenant je serais toujours là, tu arrêterais de m'en vouloir?

-J'ai jamais dis que je t'en voulais. Sourit Lana. Mais je veux bien que tu le dises quand même. Elle passa ses bras autour de Jennifer.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il se passe. Chuchota Jennifer contre ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi Jen. Moi aussi. Répondît la brune.

Elles s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, et Jennifer se cala confortablement dans les bras de la brune.

-Tu tournes à quelle heure demain? Demanda Jennifer après un silence.

-Neuf heures. Et toi? Articula Lana.

-Pareil. On ira ensemble. Mon réveil sonne a sept heure. Marmonna la blonde en s'endormant.

-Hmmmhmmm...Bredouilla la brune.

Les deux femmes s'endormirent heureuses dans les bras de l'autre. Elles avaient espéré, imaginé, rêvé, et enfin ça arrivait. Elles se sentaient complètes. 

_Lendemain soir. _

Lana sortit rapidement de la douche, enfila une robe simple, vérifia que le repas était prêt et sortit de la caravane. Elle avait finit de tourner à seize heure, et avait remarquer que sur le planning de Jennifer, il était noté que la dernière scène de la jeune femme était à dix neuf heure, alors elle avait décidé de lui rendre l'appareil, et de lui faire un bon repas. Ça leurs permettrait en plus de passer une soirée ensemble, puisque depuis la veille elles ne s'étaient retrouvées seules que deux fois, en se réveillant et à midi dans les toilettes. Lana avait donc qu'une hâte, embrasser la blonde une nouvelle fois, pouvoir la tenir contre elle.  
Dehors elle trottina jusqu'à la caravane de la blonde et toqua. Celle ci lui ouvrit, en pantalon et teeshirt, et en la voyant afficha un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir chère voisine. Sourit Lana. Me suivrais tu chez moi pour un repas en tête à tête? Proposa la brune.

-Serait-ce un rancard? Sourit Jennifer.

-C'est exactement ça. Acquiesça Lana.

-Alors avec grand plaisir. Laisses moi quelques minutes que je mette quelque chose de plus présentable.

-Non! Restes comme ça! S'exclama Lana en lui attrapant le poignet. J'adore ton teeshirt,il est légèrement transparent.

-Miss Parrilla je vous découvre un côté voyeur. S'amusa Jennifer. Pour toute réponse Lana arqua un sourcil avec un sourire en coin. Laisses moi mettre une paire de talons au moins.

-Ça j'accepte. Sourit Lana en la regardant s'éloigner vers le lit. Mets les verts.

-Tu connais mes talons?! S'étonna Jennifer.

-Pas tous. Mais certaines paires, et j'adore les verts. Expliqua Lana.

Jennifer enfila ses talons et revint vers Lana. Elle ferma sa caravane et suivit la brune dans la sienne. À peine la porte fermée que les deux femmes se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre.

-J'ai voulu faire ça tout la journée. Souffla Lana.

-J'ai attendu ça tout la journée. Ajouta la blonde en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Ça sent super bon, t'as préparé quoi?

-J'ai fais la spécialité de Regina. Sourit la brune.

-Des lasagnes? S'enjoua Jennifer.

Lana hocha la tête pour acquiescer et lâcha la jeune femme pour passer à table. Elles mangèrent tranquillement, discutant, bien plus à l'aise que la veille, échangeant même un ou deux baisers. Quand elles eurent fini, Jennifer aida Lana à débarrasser mais quand elle voulu faire la vaisselle, la brune l'en empêcha comme elle l'avait fait avec elle la veille. Jennifer s'adossa au mur et regarda Lana faire. Lorsque celle ci eut fini, la blonde l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Rapidement Lana ne pu résister à l'envie de passer ses mains sous le teeshirt de la jeune femme sans devenir trop intrusive non plus.

-Lana? Appela la blonde contre ses lèvres.

-Je sais on prend notre temps. Articula Lana.

-Non justement. Jennifer l'embrassa avant de la regarder dans les yeux, leurs nez s'effleurant. Déshabilles moi.

-Sûre? Questionna la brune sans pouvoir empêcher son sourire.

-Oui. Je peux pas te résister, j'ai besoin que tu me touches. J'ai besoin de te toucher. Susurra Jennifer avant de foncer sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Lana lui enleva son teeshirt et la poussa sur le lit. Quand elle s'allongea sur la blonde, celle ci lui retira sa robe rapidement.  
Les deux femmes ne fermèrent pas les yeux de la nuit, trop occupée à se découvrir, à profiter de l'autre, et de cet amour qu'elles avaient tant voulu vivre.


	2. 2 : Bases

2 : Bases.

Au réveil, n'ayant dormi que deux heures, Jennifer caressa passivement le dos de la brune, la faisant frissonner. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle avait passé la nuit à faire l'amour avec la femme qu'elle aimait et idolâtrait depuis des années. Elle se pencha et embrassa le dos de Lana qui soupira dans son sommeil, montrant qu'elle se réveillait. Elle lui embrassa la nuque en s'allongeant en appui sur ses coudes.

-Jen... Murmura Lana en se réveillant.

-Bonjour Lana. Sourit la blonde en lui embrassant la joue. Nous tournons dans une heure, et je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Me dis pas que t'as passé une nuit horrible et que tu veux rompre. Marmonna Lana les yeux entrouverts, ayant peur de ce "il faut qu'on parle".

-Je voulais plutôt te demander si tu serais d'accord, maintenant que nous avons eu un vrai rencard, pour être à moi, je veux dire comme un couple. Rougit Jennifer, gênée.

-Mais ça c'est une évidence. Je suis à toi, mais t'es à moi. Sourit Lana, rassurée.

Jennifer lui sourit et vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres avec une grande délicatesse. Lana se tourna, le draps cachant son corps, pour l'embrasser encore.

-Je voulais aussi te dire, m'en voudrais tu si je te disais que je voulais qu'on vive dans notre bulle pendant un moment, et que donc je ne voulais rien dire sur nous aux gens? Interrogea la blonde en l'embrassant.

-Je dirais que je veux un univers où il n'y a que toi et moi pour un temps au moins. Et puis après on verra. Murmura Lana avec un sourit tendre.

-Merci Lana. Si tu savais comme ça me rassure de t'entendre me dire ça. Elle laissa un temps avant d'ajouter quelques mots dans un soupir de bonheur. Si tu savais comme j'aime tes mots et au réveil c'est tellement agréable. Rayonna la blonde.

-Je ne les offre a personne d'autre que toi Jen. Sourit la brune en caressant les joues de la jeune femme, avant de la tirer pour l'embrasser.

Elles restèrent un moment sans bouger, profitant du bonheur d'être ensemble, avec les idées claires sur ce qu'il y avait entre elles. Puis d'un coup Jennifer eut un léger sursaut.

-Eh mais je suis chez toi! S'exclama-t-elle, en se retirant de l'étreinte pour sortir du lit. Faut que je rentre dans ma caravane me changer. Fit-elle en avançant vers la porte.

-Heu Jen? Appela Lana avec un sourire en coin. La blonde se retourna et la regarda les sourcils froncés. Habille toi pour sortir. Sourit-elle, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Jennifer rougit mais laissa échapper un rire, et attrapa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, pour les enfiler rapidement. Elle alla vers la porte mais au dernier moment elle fit demi tour et alla au lit où était toujours Lana. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, la main de la brune caressant sa mâchoire.

-J'ai pas retrouvé ma culotte. Si tu la retrouves tu me dis. Sourit la blonde avant de lui donner un autre petit baiser.

-Elle est comment déjà? Interrogea Lana avec un sourire amusé.

-Rouge et en dentelle, assortie à mon soutien gorge. Répondît Jennifer en montrant ce dernier par provocation.

C'est sous le regard gourmand de Lana qu'elle quitta la caravane pour la sienne. La brune, quand la porte claqua, se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Mon dieu je suis amoureuse... Soupira-t-elle, en tirant le drap pour cacher sa tête.

Elle resta à rien faire dans son lit quelques minutes, puis elle réalisa que la veille Rebecca avait dit qu'elle viendrait la voir avant d'aller tourner. Elle attrapa son réveil et vit l'heure. Elle se leva brusquement ramassant ses vêtements sur le sol avant d'aller sous la douche. Elle se lava doucement, effleurant sa peau de ses mains, se rappelant que Jennifer avait fait la même chose une grande partie de la nuit. La blonde avait été hésitante les première minutes, comme si elle avait peur des conséquences de ses actes, ou peur de la casser en la touchant, mais elle avait finit par la caresser, avec tendresse et désir, par moment engouement tout en gardant la douceur. Sous sa douche, les yeux fermés, Lana ressentait et revivait des bouts de cette nuit, ressentant l'impatience de vivre la prochaine, de retrouver les bras et les lèvres de celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

-Lana?!

Son nom la fit sursauté, elle ferma le robinet d'eau et sortit de la douche, entoura une serviette autour d'elle et sortit de la salle de bain.

-Ah c'est toi Bex. Soupira-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Je t'avais dis que je passerais, et puis ta porte était ouverte. Se justifia Rebecca.

-J'ai dû oublier de la fermer. Lana embrassa la rousse avant d'aller vers son lit. Tu me laisses deux minutes sis', je voudrais m'habiller. Prévint-elle.

Rebecca accepta sans problèmes et fit couler le café, voyant que Lana n'avait encore rien avalé. Elle sortit aussi le pain et fit griller deux tartines. Elle venait souvent le matin parce qu'elle savait que la brune ne prenait pas le temps de se faire à manger, elle s'habillait prenait un café et partait tourner. En faisant le café, elle remarqua que sur l'égouttoir trônait la vaisselle, tout en double. Alors qu'elle remarquait cela, Lana revenait vers elle.

-Tu as mangé avec qui hier soir? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, nourrissant l'espoir que Lana est fini par oublier Jennifer et trouvé quelqu'un.

Rebecca était la seule personne à qui Lana avait parlé de son attirance pour la blonde, elle lui en avait parlé en pensant que jamais rien n'arriverait avec Jennifer, et comme Rebecca était arrivée sur le tournage depuis à peine un mois et demi ça avait été simple de lui dire son ressenti. Mais maintenant elle ne savait plus que faire, ne voulant pas dire la vérité, ayant dit une heure avant à Jennifer, qu'elle ne dirait rien voulant un monde avec que elles deux.

-Jennifer, on a fini à peu près en même temps alors on s'est fait un repas ensemble, puisque la veille elle m'avait dépannée pour la douche, je voulais la remercier. Expliqua Lana en s'asseyant à la table.

-Lana...Soupira la rousse en lui donnant les deux tartines et son café. Vu comme tu es attirée par elle, je ne suis pas sûre que faire cela soit une bonne idée. Tu m'as dis qu'elle ne partageait pas ton attirance, alors n'entretient pas cela et trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bex, je vais bien. C'était un repas entre amies très bien. Rien de plus. Soupira Lana, elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Jennifer. "On a mangé ensemble hier soir, pour te remercier de m'avoir dépannée. J'ai dis ça à Bex, retiens.". En tout cas merci pour le petit déj'. Sourit Lana.

-Il faut que tu manges, même le matin. Appuya Rebecca.

-J'ai déjà une maman, j'ai pas besoin de toi en plus. Plaisanta la brune, en buvant son café. Et je mange largement assez.

Rebecca soupira devant les mots de la jeune femme, qui étaient toujours les mêmes. Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'aller tourner. Dans les locaux, Rebecca fut de suite appeler au maquillage, devant être transformée en Zelena, la sorcière. Lana avait un peu de temps et décida d'aller se changer directement, mais en passant dans les couloirs elle fut attrapée par le bras et tirée dans la salle de réunion. Elle prit quelques secondes pour comprendre, la salle étant peu éclairée, mais elle finit pas voir les cheveux blonds, et elle sentit les mains sur ses hanches.

-Jen tu m'as fais peur. Rouspeta-t-elle, posant tout de même ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, sur le début de son cou.

-C'était pas mon but. Sourit la blonde en la serrant contre elle.

-T'as reçu mon message? Interrogea la brune ses pouces se mettant à caresser doucement la mâchoire de la femme qui la tenait.

-Oui. Pourquoi avoir parlé d'hier soir à Rebecca? Demanda Jennifer.

-Elle a vu que la vaisselle à sécher était en double et m'a demandé avec qui j'avais mangé. Alors j'ai répondu sans mentir, juste en omettant de dire que je t'avais embrassée tout la soirée, jusqu'à t'emmener dans mon lit. Susurra Lana en rapprochant leurs lèvres.

-Et ce soir est-il possible de passer le même genre de soirée? Chuchota Jennifer.

-J'adorerais, mais on a une réunion avec tout le monde ce soir. Rappela Lana avec un brin de désespoir dans la voix.

-Je l'avoue j'avais oublié. Sourit la blonde. Alors mademoiselle Parrilla, je vous invite après la réunion dans mon chez moi, pour une nuit, promis reposante, dans mes bras, pendant laquelle je compte bien vous embrasser.

-Cette une proposition si agréable que je ne peux la refuser. Rayonna Lana qui sentait son corps fondre devant la délicatesse et l'attention de la jeune femme. Mais serait-il envisageable d'avoir un baiser maintenant? Proposa-t-elle.

-Je crois que c'est même vital. Accepta Jennifer.

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un doux et lent baiser. Elles ne résistèrent pas à l'envie d'en échanger plusieurs, elles n'arrivaient plus à se décoller. Mais l'air manqua, et elles n'eurent plus le choix.

-Tu m'offrirais tes lèvres? Murmura Lana.

-Disons que j'en ai un peu besoin. Mais je t'offre tout moi dès que tu veux. Sauf maintenant parce que tu dois te transformer en Regina et moi en Emma. Répondit Jennifer.

-J'ai trouvé un endroit où que je préfère être que les plateaux de Once Upon A Time. Soupira Lana alors qu'elle se détachait de la blonde.

-Et quel est-il? Interrogea Jennifer en entrouvrant la porte pour regarder si il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir.

-Tes bras. Sourit Lana dans le dos de la blonde qui se retourna à ses mots.

Jennifer la regarda dans les yeux, émue, et vint l'embrasser, une main sur sa joue. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, mais elle avait peur que se soit trop tôt pour Lana, alors elle se tut. Et après ce baiser, Lana sortit la première et Jennifer fit de même quelques minutes après. Elles se retrouvèrent sur les plateaux, et elles échangèrent quelques regards discrets entre chaque prises faites.  
En fin de journée, les deux femmes, les producteurs et réalisateurs se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion. Lana et Jennifer s'étaient, sans même le vouloir, retrouvées à côté l'une de l'autre. Ils avaient tous un verre plein et au milieu de la table trônait de quoi manger. Les producteurs prirent de suite la parole.

-Demain à dix heure on part, on vous l'a déjà dit. Vous devrez être prêts, vos affaires aussi, parce que y en a pour plusieurs semaines de tournage là-bas. Vous avez vos scripts et vos plannings, mais on tient avant le départ à vous rappeler l'organisation de demain et après-demain. Déclara Adam.

Les deux firent une liste détaillée de ce qui les attendait les jours à venir, et les acteurs et réalisateurs écoutaient attentivement, même si c'était comme à chaque fois qu'ils partaient tourner à Vancouver. Ils picoraient au passage dans ce qu'il y avait et posaient des questions par moment. Lana, commença à se lasser de les écouter au bout d'une heure, mais surtout elle n'aimait pas être à côté de la blonde sans pouvoir la toucher, ni lui parler et encore moins l'embrasser. Elle croisa les jambes, de façon à ce que son pied ne soit pas trop loin des jambes de Jennifer, et délicatement elle caressa les jambes découvertes de la jeune femme, qui ne portait qu'une simple robe. La blonde serra les dents et se tendit dans son siège. Elle tourna doucement la tête pour regarder Lana, qui posa son regard sur elle, avec un sourire espiègle. Jennifer tenta de se re concentrer sur la réunion, pour oublier le pied caressant son mollet, mais surtout pour pas que les autres ne comprennent. Lana continua, montant un peu plus haut à chaque fois.

-On a finit, si vous n'avez pas de question on peut y aller. Déclara finalement Edward après une heure et demie de réunion.

Il n'eut aucune question et Jennifer se leva la première pour partir, se sentant au bord de l'explosion. Elle fila à sa caravane pour éviter les gens et les questions probables sur ses joues rouges, et alla prendre de suite une douche en entrant.  
De son côté Lana sourit en la voyant partir ainsi, elle en savait la raison et était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle se leva prenant les feuilles qui leurs avait été données, et s'apprêta à partir pour rejoindre la blonde, mais fut interrompue par Adam qui voulu lui parler. Il lui demanda si elle savait ce qu'avait Jennifer, il l'avait trouvé étrange durant de la réunion et sa fuite à la fin le surprenait. Lana faillit partir en fou rire en entendant la question, mais se retint et lui dit qu'elle devait probablement être fatiguée, rien de plus. Il la laissa alors partir, et Lana marcha jusqu'aux caravanes. Là-bas, elle vérifia que personne n'était là, et frappa à la porte de Jennifer. Cette dernière étant ouverte, elle entra, au moment même où la blonde sortait de la petite salle de bain entourée d'une serviette.

-La porte était ouverte. Signala Lana en la fermant derrière elle, à clé. T'es belle ainsi. Sourit-elle en regardant la blonde de la tête à pied, celle ci ayant les cheveux dégoulinant, et une courte serviette, cachant sa poitrine et ses fesses.

-Je vais te tuer Lana. Déclara Jennifer. Tu me refais pas un truc pareil, j'en pouvais plus moi. Pesta-t-elle en voulant marcher vers son lit.

Mais Lana démarra au quart de tour et laissa tomber ses papiers pour attraper la jeune femme par le bras, et la coller à elle.

-Et moi j'en pouvais plus de t'avoir si près de moi sans pouvoir te toucher, et c'est la seule chose qui m'a empêchée de te sauter dessus pour t'embrasser. Argua-t-elle.

-Lana, ne refais jamais ça. On était à deux doigts de se trahir. Grogna la blonde en se détachant de la brune pour retourner vers son lit.

Encore une fois, Lana ne voyait pas les choses ainsi et elle attrapa les les hanches de Jennifer, la faisant se retourner à nouveau, mais cette fois elle attrapa ses cuisses et la souleva, pour la porter vers le lit. Jennifer s'agrippa à sa nuque, ses jambes pliées de chaque côtés de Lana.

-Poses moi Lana. Imposa la blonde.

La brune s'exécuta la laissant tomber sur le lit, et se pencha au dessus d'elle en appui sur ses bras de chaque côté d'elle.

-Si tu m'engueules je vais pas te résister. Murmura Lana en faisant s'effleurer leurs lèvres, les mains de Jennifer s'étant glissées dans ses cheveux.

-On ne ferra pas l'amour ce soir Lana. Je dois faire mes bagages, toi aussi, et après faut qu'on dorme. Parce que la nuit dernière on a dormi deux heures, et à ce rythme on va pas tenir. Sourit Jennifer en cherchant les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Mes affaires sont prêtes depuis deux jours et je dois juste fignoler demain matin. Et je peux t'aider pour les tiennes. Argumenta Lana en effleurant les lèvres de la jeune femme sans lui accorder de baiser.

-Embrasse moi et aide moi. Imposa la blonde. Lana continua de la faire languir mais Jennifer s'impatienta. Lana embrasse moi!

La brune se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement alors que Jennifer tenait sa tête pour l'empêcher de se reculer. Quand elles se détachèrent Lana aida la blonde à se remettre debout et celle ci partit s'habiller, pendant que la brune rassemblait les affaires sur le lit. Elle avait déjà vu Jennifer faire, et savait qu'elle mettait tout sur son lit pour ensuite ranger dans les sacs. Quand la jeune femme revint elle regarda son lit et enlaça les hanches de Lana.

-Tu me connais par coeur en fait. Remarqua-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

-Peut-être. Sourit la brune, en l'enlaçant à son tour.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais te faire découvrir maintenant moi? Fit Jennifer, n'attendant pas forcément une réponse.

-La vie peut-être. La beauté aussi. Et le bonheur. Rayonna Regina en lui embrassant le nez.

Jennifer serra ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa. Lui promettant au passage de lui faire découvrir tout ça.


	3. 3 : La gêne

3 : Départ.

Jennifer se réveilla la première et sortit doucement du lit pour aller faire les cafés. Ceux ci coulant elle regarda la brune endormie dans son lit. La veille après avoir fait ces bagages, elles étaient allées faire ceux de Lana, ayant été très rapides a faire ceux de Jennifer. Minuit passé, elles étaient rentrées dans la caravane de la blonde, et étaient allées sous la couette. Elles s'étaient enlacées, embrassées et endormies ensuite directement sans se lâcher.  
La blonde était aux anges. Elle faisait le petit déjeuné de sa belle, celle ci dormant dans son lit, vêtue d'un simple teeshirt et d'une culotte. Le tout prêt elle retourna sur le lit.

-Ma Lana, debout... Murmura-t-elle, en lui embrassant la joue.

-Ma Jen...Dormir un peu... Bredouilla la brune endormie, en venant enlacer la taille de Jennifer qui était assise à côté d'elle.

-Non Lana, on doit se lever pour partir. Informa la blonde en lui caressant la tête. Et ton petit déj' t'attend juste là.

La brune ouvrit les yeux et vit les cafés et tartines. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir dans le lit, et attrapa délicatement le visage de la blonde pour l'embrasser.

-Merci. Rayonna la brune avant de se rasseoir et de prendre son café. Mon dieu j'en avais besoin, sinon je tiendrais pas la journée. Soupira-t-elle.

-Heureusement qu'on a pas fait ça hier soir. Sourit Jennifer, le nez dans sa tasse.

-Je reconnais que la nuit blanche était merveilleusement épuisante. Provoqua la brune. On n'en fera pas tout les jours mais certaines fois il se peut que je ne puisse me passer de ton corps pendant des heures. Déclara-t-elle en buvant son café.

Jennifer la fixa, son café reposé, des flashs de la nuit blanche revenant. Lana savait qu'elle lui avait fait de l'effet et elle finit son café en ignorant le regard de la blonde sur elle. Puis elle posa sa tasse et finit sa tartine.

-Embrasse moi. Ordonna Jennifer.

Lana lui sourit et se mit sur ses genoux pour attraper son visage et l'embrasser. Jennifer posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se laissa tomber sur elle dans le lit. Mais quand elle sentit les baisers de Lana dévier sur sa gorge elle grogna.

-Embrasse moi. Mes lèvres, embrasses les. Supplia-t-elle.

La brune revint à ses lèvres avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu sais à quel point je suis accro à tes lèvres, je te l'ai dis hier matin. Tellement accro que j'ai peur de trop les embrasser et de ne plus savoir m'en passer. Révéla Lana.

-Je ne veux pas que tu saches t'en passer. Affirma Jennifer en l'embrassant.

-Tu veux me rendre totalement accro à toi? Demanda la brune entre les baisers.

-Oui, pour plus jamais que tu ailles ailleurs, pour ne plus jamais être sans toi. Murmura la blonde.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais. Accepta Lana. Jamais.

Jennifer lui sourit et l'embrassa encore.

-On doit se dépêcher ou on sera en retard. Rappela la blonde en se détachant de la jeune femme pour sortir du lit et prendre le plateau. Et toi rentrer chez toi pour finir tes affaires et qu'on prenne pas le risque d'être vues. Signala-t-elle.

-Je veux pas rentrer. Grogna Lana en tirant le drap sur elle. Puis elle se redressa et regarda la blonde qui s'activait. Jen? La concernée la regarda. T'es sexy.

-Rentre chez toi. Ne m'excite plus. Ordonna Jennifer avec un sourire mal dissimulé.

La brune se leva enfilant son pantalon et ses chaussures. Elle alla enlacer la blonde, dans son dos, et lui embrassa le cou.

-Si je suis a la bourre garde moi une place près de toi, on fera le trajet en amies ma Jen. Lui dit-elle.

-Tu voyages pas avec Bex? Se moqua la blonde en caressant les bras de la jeune femme.

-Non, c'est toi que je préfère. Sourit la brune en lui volant un baiser avant de s'éloigner.

Lana prit son manteau et après un baiser dans l'air elle quitta la caravane. Jennifer se changea, rangea ses affaires, prit sa valise et son sac et partit pour prendre le petit van qui les emmenait. Là-bas elle trouva la moitié des acteurs présents, elle les salua posa sa valise dans le coffre et s'assit près de la vitre au fond son sac à côté.  
Lana arriva quelques minutes après l'heure donnée par les producteurs ce qui lui valu plusieurs remarques. Avec son sac elle monta dans le van pour rejoindre Jennifer, qui l'admirait. La brune avait enfiler un haut court, dans une jupe et des bottes à talons, avec un long manteau. Quand elle s'assit à côté de Jennifer elle remarqua son regard et eut envie de l'embrasser, mais se contenta de lui sourire.

-Merci pour la place. Sourit-elle.

-T'es à la bourre et belle. Résultat tout le monde te matte et surtout Sean. Bougonna la blonde en s'accoudant sur le rebord de la vitre pour regarder dehors, alors que le van avait démarré.

-Mais tu sais bien que je me fiche de lui. Murmura Lana, ne voulant pas être entendue, le van étant au nombre pile de places pour tout le monde. Par contre toi je pense à toi tout le temps. Ça fait trois ans que ca dure. Déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde qui regardait toujours dehors.

-Y a trois ans on ne se connaissait pas. Rétorqua la blonde sans bouger.

-Bah si. On tourne la saison trois donc trois ans. Répondit Lana en posant son sac, la main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme vers laquelle elle se tourna légèrement.

-Non. Juste deux ans et demi. Affirma Jennifer.

-Oh c'est pareil. Soupira Lana.

-Non c'est pas pareil! Cria la blonde en se retournant vers elle.

-Chuuuut. Réprimanda Lana en lui pinçant la cuisse, voyant que des regards étaient venus sur elles. D'accord deux ans et demi. Deux ans et demi à penser continuellement à toi, que tu m'obsèdes toujours.

-C'est vrai? Je suis tout le temps dans tes pensées? Lana hocha la tête avec un sourire. On est pareil en fait. On pense toujours à l'autre. Sourit doucement la blonde en prenant la main de Lana dans la sienne discrètement. Bon bah voilà, tu viens de voir que je suis jalouse. Bougonna-t-elle après un silence.

-J'aime bien la Jen jalouse. Je trouve ça adorable et très attirant. J'aurais presque envie de passer ma main sous ta robe. Provoqua Lana.

-Pitié Lana arrêtes. Geignit bas la blonde. Vivons cachées on a dit, et là tu vas nous trahir.

-C'est vrai. Vivons cachées. Sourit la brune. Mais prendre des risques c'est drôle. Par exemple. Prends le risque de m'embrasser au coin des lèvres maintenant.

-Tu es sérieuse là? Interrogea Jennifer surprise. Lana fit un grand sourire et la blonde vérifia que personne ne les voyait. Elle se pencha doucement en vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas vue et déposa un baiser à la fissure des lèvres de Lana. Tu m'agaces. Lui souffla-t-elle en se remettant bien dans le siège.

-Mais ça t'a plu de prendre ce risque. Plaisanta Lana.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'agaces. Ria Jennifer entraînant la brune avec elle.

Elles discutèrent plus simplement, comme deux amies le reste du voyage, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se lancer des regards doux ou sous entendant des idées par moment. Elles eurent quelques éclats de rire qui intriguèrent Ginnifer et Rebecca, chacun de leurs côtés. Elles étaient les deux qui étaient les plus proches des femmes, Ginnifer de Jennifer et Rebecca de Lana, et elles savaient que l'une comme l'autre n'était pas à l'aise ensemble, parce que les sentiments entretenus étaient comme un blocage. Mais là elles avaient l'air pleinement à l'aise. Lana et Jennifer remarquèrent les regards des deux femmes et se cachèrent le mieux possible.

-On est pas discrètes je crois. Plaisanta Jennifer.

-Heureusement qu'on est au fond du van et qu'on peut voir tout le monde. Réalisa Lana. Au fait, à Vancouver tu dors où? Interrogea-t-elle soudainement réalisant que la maison de Jennifer ne se trouvait pas près de Vancouver, mais à Los Angeles.

-Cette année je ne suis pas en location, je partage la maison de Rose, qui habite là-bas, et qui devra venir tourner avec nous de tout façon. Et elle hébergera aussi des acteurs qui viendront que quelques jours. Sourit Jennifer enfoncée dans son siège.

-Dommage. Je t'aurais bien invitée chez moi. Soupira Lana, tournée vers la blonde, mais le regard vers l'extérieur.

-Je viendrais chez toi souvent, discrètement, c'est promis. La rassura Jennifer en tournant son regard vers elle, qui ne la regardait toujours pas.

-En même temps Bex aurait trouvé ça étrange que je t'invite, puisque je lui ai dis que je n'étais jamais à l'aise avec toi. Jennifer se redressa d'un coup, surprise. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas à l'aise parce que je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec toi. J'avais envie que tu me trouves bien, je voulais que tu partages mes sentiments alors je pouvais pas faire n'importe quoi. Donc ça me stressait et j'en ai parlé à Bex. Expliqua la brune.

-J'ai dis pareil à Ginni. Elle sait que mes sentiments me faisait faire un blocage face à toi, ce qui me faisait passer pour une andouille à chaque fois. Admit-elle dans un soupir, se ré-affalant dans son siège.

Lana caressa discrètement, du bout du doigt, le bras de la blonde, comme pour la détendre, et la rassurer.

-Moi je te trouvais adorable à chaque fois. Sourit-elle. Tellement que j'ai carrément craqué pour toi. Elle laissa un instant, les deux se souriant. Tu viendras me voir tout les soirs, promets le moi?

-Je viendrais tout les soirs où je pourrais. Promis. Fit Jennifer. Tu seras seule chez toi, toi? Interrogea-t-elle son regard dans le sien, les deux ayant perdu leurs sourire.

-Et bien oui. Qui veux tu que j'ai chez moi? Soupira Lana.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est mieux que tu sois seule pour que je vienne se sera plus simple. Rassura la blonde. Et puis tu pourras enfin me montrer ta maison.

-Bien sûr. Tu la verras dès ce soir. Lana laissa un temps, et se redressa dans son siège. Sérieusement. Je me fiche de l'heure où tu arrives, que se soit vingt heure, vingt deux, minuit, une heure, deux heures, trois heures même, viens. Je te veux juste près de moi pour dormir, alors viens, n'importe quand.

-Je viendrais ma Lana. J'ai besoin de toi pour dormir maintenant. Promit Jennifer. Mais des fois tu pourrais venir me voir toi. Lana arqua un sourcil. J'ai une chambre au rez de chaussé avec baie vitré m'a dit Rose, donc facile pour te faire entrer.

-On verra hein. Se serait plus agréable que tu viennes, pour qu'on soit seules dans la maison. Juste nous deux quoi. Sourit Lana.

-Tu as raison, je viendrais. En plus j'ai regardé avant hier, et la maison de Rose est à dix minutes de la tienne en coupant par les bois. Sourit Jennifer.

-Tu es allée chercher ça? Sourit Lana, heureuse de voir que la jeune femme avait autant de volonté dans leurs relation qui n'était qu'un début.

-Évidemment, je voulais savoir si se serait facile de te rejoindre dans ton lit le soir, pour t'embrasser partout et te serrer dans mes bras. Avoua la blonde avec un léger sourire, timide à la fois de dire cela, mais heureuse de se sentir bien près de la brune.

-Mon dieu Jen j'ai envie de te sauter dessus et de t'embrasser. Tu peux pas me dire des trucs comme ça que lorsqu'on est seules? Geignit Lana, qui fixait les lèvres de la blonde, en mordillant la sienne pour se canaliser.

-Mais je le fais déjà. Qui t'as susurré des mots doux toute la soirée hier soir, en te tenant dans ses bras? Interrogea la blonde avec un sourire tendre en regardant la jeune femme.

-C'est toi c'est vrai. Accepta Lana en se laissant glisser dans son siège. Jen?

-Oui? Répondit la blonde, attendant la suite avec impatience.

-Si je te disais que tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée, et que je suis fière d'être à toi, tu viendrais m'embrasser? Demanda-t-elle la tête en appui sur le siège de devant, lui permettant de se cacher.

Jennifer hésita un instant, lança un regard pour vérifier que personne ne les voyait et se pencha pour venir l'embrasser rapidement, mais avec tendresse. Lana laissa un éclatant sourire apparaître et fixa Jennifer tout le reste du trajet alors que celle ci évitait son regard pour ne pas devenir rouge écarlate.  
Le van se gara dans le centre de Vancouver, laissant tout les acteurs descendre et récupérer leurs valises, devant quelques fans qui s'étaient attroupés. Lana récupéra son bagage en gardant un oeil sur la blonde qui avait déjà prit le sien, et qui parlait avec Rose et Joanna qui dormait aussi chez la jeune femme. La brune regarda les trois appeler un taxi, et esquissa un sourire quand Jennifer se tourna pour la regarder avant de monter dans le taxi. La blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil, et ferma la portière. Elles disparurent et Lana appela un taxi à son tour pour rentrer chez elle.

Quand elle ferma la porte de sa maison derrière elle, elle lâcha son sac et sa valise, et resta en appui contre la porte quelques secondes. Elle aurait aimé rentrer ici avec Jennifer, elle aurait aimé être avec elle. Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir ces idées de la tête et alla ranger toute ses affaires. Quand elle eut fini, elle attrapa un livre, se fit un grand café et se mit dans son canapé.

Dix-huit heure sonnait, et Lana était toujours dans son canapé. La sonnette retentit et, c'est avec un froncement de sourcil qu'elle se leva et alla à la porte. Elle prit l'interphone.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle.

-Celle qui se cache pour être avec toi. Répondit la personne.

C'est avec empressement qu'elle ouvrit la porte pour être nez à nez avec la blonde.

-Mais Jen...?Bredouilla-t-elle.

-J'ai dis que j'allais dormir, parce que j'étais crevée. Tu me manquais. Et puis Rose et Joanna l'étaient tout autant que moi, alors me voilà. Sourit Jennifer.

Lana lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser, et Jennifer dû la soulever pour rentrer dans sa maison et ne pas prendre le risque d'être vues. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, heureuses de se retrouver de cette manière ci.

-Pose moi, que je te montre mon refuge. Murmura Lana contre les lèvres de la blonde, en parlant de sa maison.

-Je veux voir tout ça. Accepta Jennifer.

Les deux femmes sans se lâcher passèrent dans chaque pièce pour tout regarder, Jennifer admirant les photos et objets, en découvrant un peu plus de la brune. Elle fut bluffée par son dressing, elle la savait accro aux vêtements mais pas à ce point. Après l'avoir longuement charriée, elles retournèrent dans le salon, et s'installèrent dans le canapé, la blonde dans les bras de Lana.

-T'es sûre que Rose et Joanna vont pas s'en rendre compte? Demanda la brune.

-Si je suis de retour à la maison de Rose à huit heure et demie, y a pas de raisons. Pourrais tu arrêter de t'angoisser, et m'embrasser? Argua Jennifer en se tournant dans les bras de Lana pour se coucher sur elle.

Lana l'embrassa de nombreuses fois avant de la lâcher pour aller rapidement préparer quelque chose à manger. Les dernières bouchées avalées, elles se sautèrent dessus, ayant attendu ça depuis qu'elles étaient montées dans le van. Lana les guida à sa chambre où elles firent voler les vêtements.


	4. 4 : Jalousie et amour

4 : Jalousie et amour.

Jennifer se réveilla à huit heure, elle sortit du lit, et attrapa ses vêtements qu'elle renfila. Lana s'était réveillée aussi, et assise sur le lit, le drap autour d'elle pour regarder la jeune femme se préparer. Quand celle ci fut prête elle attacha ses cheveux dans une haute queue de cheval et se rassit devant la brune.

-J'y vais Lana. On se voit tout à l'heure. Sourit-elle en voulant déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mais la brune attrapa son visage et approfondit le baiser en tirant la blonde sur elle dans le lit, l'obligeant à se coucher sur elle.

-Je veux pas que tu partes. Marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Mais je le dois. Jennifer l'embrassa et se redressa. On se voit dans les loges dans une heure. D'ici là habille toi. Sourit-elle. À toute à l'heure majesté.

-À tout à l'heure Miss Swan. Sourit doucement la brune alors que la jeune femme s'éclipsait.

Jennifer quitta la maison, laissant Lana se préparer, et repartit chez Rose. Comme la veille au soir, elle emprunta le petit chemin de forêt et entra par la baie vitré de sa chambre. Elle changea de vêtements, ceux ci sentant totalement le parfum de la brune. Elle prit une douche, mit un jean et un pull et rejoignit Rose et Joanna dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit avec elles autour d'un café et de croissants, et elles discutèrent une grosse demie heure, après que les deux femmes l'aient charriées sur le fait qu'elle avait beaucoup dormi. Le petit déjeuné fini elles prirent leurs sacs et montèrent en voiture, Rose derrière le volant.  
Sur la route elles croisèrent Lana, qui était à pied. Rose ralentit et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

-On vous dépose Majesté? Proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne serais pas contre Tinkerbell. Plaisanta la brune.

-Et bien montez, la Sauveuse est derrière mais une place vous attend. Ria la jeune femme derrière le volant.

Lana la remercia et monta dans la voiture. Quand elle releva le regard vers la blonde celle ci lui offrit un sourire amusé. Jennifer savait que depuis le début du tournage de la série, dès qu'elles étaient à Vancouver, Lana venait à pied, habitant à un quart d'heure du centre ville et du manoir où elles tournaient. Elle avait donc pensé à la possibilité de croiser la jeune femme, et était particulièrement contente que se soit arrivé. Alors que les deux femmes étaient sur la banquette arrière à se fixer Rose reprit tout en conduisant.

-Toi aussi tu dois être en loge maquillage à neuf heure? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui, la première scène qu'on tourne nous sommes toutes les quatre même si Joanna tu n'es là qu'une petite minute. Et il y a Josh, Ginni et Colin avec nous. Répondit Lana.

-Tu connais l'ordre des scènes qu'on tourne par coeur? Demanda amusée Joanna.

-Non pas toutes. Nia la brune.

-Oh si, elle connait par coeur. Renchérit Jennifer. Toutes avec qui et comment. Toutes, toutes, toutes.

-C'est bon on a comprit. La coupa la brune. Pas besoin de déblatérer sur le fait que je m'intéresse à mon boulot et mon planning. Grogna-t-elle gênée, avant de détourner le regard.

Rose se gara une minute après, dans la rue pas loin du manoir qui servait de loges de préparation et lieux de tournage quand elles étaient à Vancouver, et les quatre femmes sortirent de la voiture. Lana remercia encore Rose, qui lui proposa de la récupérer tout les matins sur la route si elle la croisait, elle accepta et s'échappa. Jennifer alla rapidement dans le manoir derrière elle et lui prit le bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir.

-Jen lâches moi. Grogna discrètement la brune en se laissant entraîner ne voulant pas se faire remarquer.

La blonde ne l'écouta pas et la tira à l'extérieur du manoir, derrière dans le jardin, à l'abris des regards. Elle plaqua la brune contre le mur, les mains de chaque côtés d'elle.

-Ne fais pas la tête à cause de ce que j'ai dis. Ce n'était pas méchant, au contraire, j'ai toujours été admirative de ta capacité à tout retenir. S'expliqua de suite la jeune femme, ayant déjà en horreur l'idée que Lana lui fasse la tête.

-C'est ça essayes de te rattraper. Rétorqua la brune, posément, n'étant pas vexée. Jennifer lui fit la moue la plus douce qu'elle pouvait et la plus attendrissante. Qu'est ce que tu es adorablement belle. Sourit gentiment la brune, en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

-Tu ne fais pas la tête alors? S'assura Jennifer en passant ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme pour la coller à elle.

\- Pas pour si peu. Mais je savais qu'en faisant comme si je boudais tu me poursuivrais, et viendrais m'enlacer dans un coin. Sourit Lana. Et je me suis dis que je pourrais te rendre ta culotte comme ça. Plaisanta-t-elle en sortant de sa poche de manteau la dite culotte.

-Lana! Rouspeta la blonde en attrapant sa culotte, pour la fourrer dans sa poche. Où était-elle?

-Je l'ai retrouvée dans ma caravane et ramenée ici du coup. Tu vas pouvoir te balader avec, dans ta poche, toute la journée. Tu te souviendras de la nuit où tu l'as égarée. Provoqua-t-elle en embrassant le menton de la blonde.

-Oh arrête...tu m'excites là...Geignit Jennifer en fermant les yeux, les mains crispées sur les hanches de la brune. Embrasse moi s'il te plait. Chuchota-t-elle.

-T'as pas besoin d'être polie quand tu me demandes ça. Sourit Lana avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je préfère même quand tu m'ordonnes ce genre de choses. Ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser encore.

-J'aimerais t'ordonner de m'emmener loin et de me déshabiller mais on est déjà en retard, alors je t'ordonnerais ça plus tard. Sourit Jennifer contre ses lèvres.

-Penses tu pouvoir t'éclipser tôt pour venir manger et dormir chez moi? Proposa la brune, ses bras autour du corps de Jennifer.

-Joanna a une scène de nuit et Rose dort chez un ami. Jennifer mima des guillemets faisant rire la brune. Je crois que c'est un ami mais très très ambigu. Genre toi et moi tu vois. Ria-t-elle. Tout ça pour dire que je peux venir dès qu'on a fini notre journée. Sourit-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur le nez de la brune.

-Oh ça me rend heureuse et prête pour ma journée ça. Rayonna Lana en se suspendant à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Jennifer réalisa l'heure et se détacha d'elle.

-Alors à ce soir ma Lana. Je dois aller retrouver une femme. Sourit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour re rentrer.

-Eh qui ça?! S'agaça la brune.

-Je suis pas la seule jalouse à ce que je vois. Ria Jennifer. Je vais juste rejoindre Regina. Ajouta-t-elle avant de s'échapper dans le couloir.

Lana la regarda partir avec un sourire, elle s'était faite avoir par les bêtises de la jeune femme. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait plus d'un quart d'heure de retard et arrêta de rêvasser pour partir rapidement en loge et se faire maquiller. Prête, son costume de Regina enfilé, elle quitta la pièce aménagée en loge, laissant Jennifer terminer de se préparer, et alla dans le salon du manoir où ils allaient tourner. Elle trouva Sean et alla le voir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? Demanda-t-elle surprise en lui faisant la bise.

-Adam et Edward m'ont fait venir pour que je vois votre rythme de travail quand vous êtes au manoir. Et puis les lieux et la ville au passage. Sourit l'homme avant de la regarder de haut en bas. Ta robe de Regina est magnifique.

-Et je peux dire que tu es mieux en Sean qu'en Robin des bois. Ria la brune.

-Les jeans chemises c'est mieux que les vieilles vestes en cuir et autre. Ria Sean avec elle.

Jennifer était arrivée dans le salon, après tout le monde, alors Lana n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Elle par contre elle avait bien vu la discussion entre les deux et n'aimait pas le regard de Sean sur la brune. Elle était horriblement jalouse, et elle n'avait jamais vécu cela avant, elle en avait déduit la veille dans le van que son attirance et son attachement était maintenant de l'amour fou, alors sa jalousie s'était créée et n'était pas minime. Alors ce jeu entre Lana et Sean ne lui plaisait pas, elle détestait même. Elle avait envie de sauter sur la brune pour faire savoir qu'elle l'aimait et lui appartenait, mais elle se retint et se contenta d'aller vers eux avec un sourire aussi faux que les relations que la presse lui inventait avec des acteurs.

-Bonjour Sean, je te l'emprunte, j'ai besoin d'elle pour la scène qu'on va tourner. Fit-elle avant de lancer un regard vers la brune pour lui faire comprendre de la suivre.

Lana sourit et la suivit pour sortir du manoir, la scène qu'elle tournait commençant sur le perron. Dans le couloir, Lana ne pu s'empêcher de charrier son amante.

-La Jen jalouse m'excite énormément. Murmura-t-elle.

-Arrêtes Lana, je contrôle absolument pas quand il te regarde ça me rend dingue. Et ça me fait absolument pas rire. Grogna Jennifer en enfilant la veste rouge et s'éloignant.

Lana la regarda, et comprit que peut-être elle paniquait un peu sur l'évolution de leurs relation. Elle décida de la laisser décompresser, la sentant très tendue depuis qu'elle l'avait vu avec Sean, et au passage se convainquit de mettre des distances avec Sean. Il était moins important que Jennifer, alors si il fallait mettre des distances avec son ami pour le bonheur de celle qu'elle aimait elle le ferait.  
Ils tournèrent leurs scènes toute la matinée, faisant que de très courtes pauses, qui ne laissait pas le temps au deux femmes de se dire quoi que se soit. Alors à midi, quand ils leurs donnèrent une pause, Jennifer s'éclipsa avec son encas dans la chambre de Regina à l'étage, endroit qui servait peu. Une fois son repas fini, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en étoile, se détestant d'être ainsi et jalouse pour aucune raison. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle se redressa d'un coup.

-Ce n'est que moi Jen. Rassura la brune en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je suis désolé d'être jalouse comme ça. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, je suis vraiment désolée. Je-Elle se coupa ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Je m'en fiche. Ta jalousie est vraiment adorable et en même temps vraiment excitante. Et tu me rend dingue de toi, ainsi, et je te l'ai déjà dis. Lana se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Allons tourner et rentrons chez moi.

La blonde lui sourit avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser. Elles se levèrent, Jennifer ayant récupéré son sourire, et repartirent tourner, leurs pause étant finie.  
La journée fut rythmée par les sourires et les regards qui sous entendait tout, et quand elles eurent fini a dix neuf heure, elles prirent leurs affaires et Lana partit, à pied la première. Jennifer prévint Rose qu'elle sortait et ne savait pas quand elle rentrait il ne fallait donc pas se préoccuper d'elle. Puis elle partit à son tour sur la route et rattrapa la brune à qui elle offrit un rapide baiser sur la joue.

-Jen pas dans la rue. Rouspeta la brune, les joues rougies.

-Désolé c'était plus fort que moi. Sourit Jennifer en marchant à ses côtés vers chez la brune.

-Bah retiens toi. Tu m'embrasseras la porte de chez moi fermée. Imposa Lana avec un sourire en coin.

Jennifer sourit et accéléra le pas.

-Allez accélère, qu'on arrive vite. L'encouragea-t-elle. Je veux plein de temps avec toi.

Lana accéléra à son tour en retenant comme elle pouvait son grand sourire. Elles n'eurent besoin que d'un quart d'heure pour arriver chez la brune. Celle ci les fit rentrer, et claqua la porte. Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte à clé, Jennifer la tira pour la faire se retourner et l'embrasser passionnément. Lentement les baisers devinrent plus doux, plus calme, plus amoureux et moins désireux et bestiaux.

-Je veux te câliner toute la soirée. Souffla Jennifer.

-Et moi je veux profiter de toi et te faire un bon plat. Sourit Lana dans ses bras, les siens liés autour de son cou.

-J'avoue j'ai aussi bien la dalle. Gloussa la blonde.

-Emma Swan sort de ce corps. Ria la brune en se détachant d'elle et prenant seulement sa main.

Elle entraîna Jennifer, qui riait vers la cuisine. Et se mit à préparer le repas en interdisant la blonde de faire quoi que se soit. Alors celle ci resta à la regarder, l'admirer, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle voyait la brune lui faisant à manger, un plat qu'elle avait dit "faire à la perfection". Lana s'activait pour lui faire un plat succulent dans une belle assiette, elle voulait lui faire un repas parfait.

-Tu veux pas aller prendre une douche? Proposa soudainement Lana en se tournant vers la blonde.

-Pourquoi? Je pue? Ria Jennifer.

-Mais non. Je voudrais juste t'éloigner le temps que je finisse. Admit Lana.

La blonde sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de quitter la cuisine, disant à Lana qu'elle se souvenait de où était la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, Lana se remit à la cuisine, avec plus de précipitation qu'avant. Laissant chauffer, elle alla dans le salon, alluma un feu et étendit sur le sol une couverture, et mit quelques coussin, elle ferma les rideau, pour ne pas être vue de l'extérieur même si ce n'était que son jardin, et alluma quelques bougies autour de la couverture. Elle retourna à la cuisine, où elle prépara les assiettes.

-Je t'ai emprunté ton peignoir, n'ayant pas de vêtements. Prévint Jennifer en revenant.

Lana venait de finir de préparer les assiettes et releva la tête vers elle. Elle l'observa de haut en bas, se délectant de la vue, se remerciant d'avoir acheté un peignoir court, qui lui permettait de profiter de la vue sur les jambes nues de Jennifer.

-T'es magnifique. Souffla-t-elle. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime, quoi que tu portes ou fasses tu es belle. Déclara-t-elle bêtement.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une déclaration parce qu'elle portait un peignoir. Mais elle réalisa vite que Lana, n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Alors elle s'avança, et à quelques centimètres de la brune elle souffla des mots.

-Alors tu es amoureuse? Demanda-t-elle tendrement, la voix basse.

Lana rougit d'un coup, et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. Elle commença à bégayer, puis son esprit daigna reprendre le dessus.

-C'est mal? Tu crois que je ne devrais pas t'aimer? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Je crois que je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde, en ayant une femme comme toi amoureuse de moi. Murmura Jennifer avec un doux sourire.

-Alors d'accord, Lana entoura ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, je t'aime Jen et j'aurais aimé te le dire dans un environnement plus romantique que ma cuisine mais mon cerveau pouvait plus gardé cette phrase en lui. Sourit-elle.

-Lana, est ce que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi aussi rapidement que je le suis tombée de toi? Demanda la blonde. Les yeux de Lana s'agrandirent. Je t'aime, j'étais dingue de toi, et avec ces quelques jours mon coeur a explosé d'amour pour toi.

-Je l'ai réalisé quand tu as quittée ma caravane l'autre matin. Je me suis sentie pleine d'amour, comme jamais je n'avais ressenti. Tu as illuminé ma vie Jen.

La blonde lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Elles se câlinèrent un moment avant de prendre les assiettes et d'aller au salon.

-C'est beau ce que tu as fais... Murmura Jennifer en s'asseyant et regardant autour d'elle.

-Rien que pour toi ma Jen. Charma Lana.

La blonde se pencha et lui embrassa le creux du cou. Puis elles mangèrent le repas préparé par la brune, que Jennifer qualifia de "délice". Lorsqu'elles eurent finit Lana posa les assiettes sur la table basse un peu plus loin, et vint enlacer la blonde. Elles s'allongèrent sur la couverture et les coussins au près du feu, et se câlinèrent et se papouillèrent toute la soirée, échangeant des mots doux et des confessions qu'elles n'avaient jamais faites avant, à personne. C'est ainsi qu'elles se laissèrent bercèrent par le sommeil.


	5. 5 : Soirée

5 : Soirée.

Le téléphone de Lana sonna vers neuf heures. Les deux femmes avant de s'endormir, avaient tout de même pensé à mettre un réveil, se laissant une heure pile entre leur réveil et leur arrivée sur le plateau. À la sonnerie Lana tendit le bras pour l'éteindre et se retourna pour loger sa tête dans le cou de la blonde et embrasser ce dernier. Jennifer geignit mais garda les yeux fermés, une main remontant dans le dos de Lana, qui était allongée sur le ventre. La brune finit par mordiller la peau de la jeune femme, et Jennifer finit par réaliser, et repoussa la brune.

-Ne fais pas ça. Ordonna-t-elle la voix rauque du matin.

-Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Lana surprise, n'aimant pas se faire repousser ainsi.

-Je vais expliquer comment la trace dans mon cou alors que je n'ai personne dans ma vie pour toute cette planète à part toi? Expliqua Jennifer par une question qui prenait tout son sens aux oreilles de Lana, qui réalisait qu'elle avait raison.

-Tu as raison, pardon. Mais me réveiller à tes côtés, un de tes bras autour de moi, et tes cheveux qui me chatouillent le nez, ça me fait perdre la tête et tout sens logique. Expliqua Lana en se hissant sur ses coudes, Jennifer s'étant tournée pour s'allonger sur le dos, elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

-J'aime les baisers du matin. Murmura la blonde entre deux, les mains tenant le visage de la brune en coupe. Elles s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, se délectant des lèvres de l'autre contre les leurs. Tu finis à quelle aujourd'hui?

-Huit heure, on a des scène en soirée pour être dans le noir. Et on est ensemble dans ta coccinelle, on fait une planque. Sourit Lana en lui offrant des légers baisers sur ses lèvres.

-J'avais oublié. Sourit Jennifer en l'embrassant. On va être en retard, faut qu'on y aille.

-Hmmhmm...Acquiesça Lana en l'embrassant.

-On va pas avoir le temps de manger. Rappela la blonde, sans pour autant enlever ses mains des joues de la jeune femme la surplombant.

-Hmmhmm...Répondit encore Lana sans quitter ses lèvres.

-Lana, on doit vraiment se lever. Imposa Jennifer.

-D'accord, mais laisse moi tes lèvres. Sourit la brune en cessant ses baisers.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en avais besoin. Gloussa la blonde.

Lana grogna et se leva, aidant la blonde faire de même. Debout, se fut Jennifer qui ne résista pas à l'envie de lui sauter au cou pour sceller leurs lèvres. Elles s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte ne retentisse.

-Tu attends quelqu'un? Interrogea la blonde. Un deuxième amoureux secret?

-Très drôle. Je n'ai que toi, et c'est tout. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Répondit Lana avec une grimace. Récupère ton sac, et planque toi. Ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant le sac en question.

Jennifer le prit déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et s'éloigna.

-Au fait ma veste est dans l'entrée. Prévint-elle alors qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre de Lana pour se planquer.

La brune alla rapidement à la porte, la personne continuant de sonner, s'impatientant. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Rebecca, qui se moqua d'elle parce qu'elle n'était pas prête. Lana avait oublié mais la veille la rousse lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait la chercher, vu qu'elle tournait la première scène ensemble. Elle dit à Rebecca d'aller se faire couler un café, lui faisant un au passage, et elle la prévint qu'elle allait se préparer rapidement. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, pour voir Jennifer, mais celle ci n'était plus là. À la place elle trouva sa fenêtre ouverte et un post it collé dessus. Elle l'attrapa avec un sourire, Jennifer se baladait toujours avec un crayon des post it dans son sac, et lu le mot. "Je me suis échappée par la fenêtre. On se voit sur le tournage. Je t'aime." Lana garda son sourire, alla dans son dressing et colla le mot derrière la porte. Puis elle enfila quelques vêtements simples et retourna voir Rebecca. Elles prirent leurs sacs, leurs cafés, et quittèrent la maison de la brune.  
Quand elles arrivèrent au manoir de Vancouver, une des techniciennes vint perdre Rebecca pour la transformer en méchante sorcière de l'ouest. Deux secondes après Lana était emmené dans la loge maquillage. En entrant elle trouva Jennifer qui riait avec Joanna, toute les deux prêtes, sauf les cheveux de Jennifer, qu'elle se faisait lisser.

-Ah t'es enfin là! On se demandait si on allait pouvoir tourner. Se moqua Jennifer en la voyant s'asseoir.

-J'ai eu quelques soucis au réveil. Bloquée dans mon lit. Rétorqua Lana, regardant la blonde dans le miroir avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Dans ton lit? T'as pas dormi ailleurs cette nuit? Provoqua Jennifer.

-Oh ça va Jen! Râla la brune, sans méchanceté. Elle laissa un temps, Joanna les dévisageant bizarrement ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il se passait là, et Lana voulant s'échapper de cette situation, reprit alors qu'elle se faisait maquiller. Il te reste des scènes à toi Joanna?

-Non, j'ai tout bouclé hier, mais mon avion pour rentrer n'est qu'à seize heure, alors je reste avec vous, et Rose et Jen venaient alors je les suivies. Sourit la jeune femme.

Jennifer venait de revenir, sa veste sur le dos, et ses cheveux complètement lisses. Elle s'avança et se regarda dans le miroir.

-On est d'accord, mes cheveux sont mieux bouclés que lisses? Fit-elle en se rasseyant dans sa chaise, et touchant les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son buste.

-C'est pas faux, t'es belle dans les deux cas, mais tes boucles te donnent plus de charme. Répondit Joanna du tac au tac, une main sur le bras de la blonde.

Lana sur sa chaise, ne bougea pas, ne pouvant pas, se faisant maquiller, mais elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle voyait en regardant dans le miroir, la main de Joanna sur le bras de la blonde, et celle ci qui souriait, la remerciant pour les compliments. Elle s'était moquée de son amoureuse la veille pour sa jalousie envers Sean, mais comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi. Sa seule envie en cet instant était d'attraper Jennifer pour l'emmener loin de Joanna et aller lui rappeler qu'elle lui appartenait dans une chambre vide à l'étage. Elle devait se canaliser, où elle allait tout casser. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, pour essayer de s'apaiser, mais réalisa à cet instant que sa veine ressortait sur son front.

-Lana tout va bien? Demanda la maquilleuse.

-Oui, parfaitement bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Sourit faussement la brune.

Jennifer avait été surprise par la question et s'était retournée, la veine ressortant du front de Lana ne lui avait pas échappée. Elle la connaissait et savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire, la brune était frustrée, en colère, mais Jennifer n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Quand Lana se leva pour se changer, la blonde en profita.

-Besoin d'aide pour enfiler ta robe? Proposa-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas contre. Accepta Lana, comprenant que la jeune femme voulait un moment rien qu'elle deux.

Elles allèrent dans la pièce attenante, où était leurs costumes, et la blonde ferma la porte derrière elle. Lana laissa tomber ses vêtements, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements. Jennifer l'admira une seconde, et vérifia que personne n'était là. Elle s'avança et vint enlacer la jeune femme, en se collant à son dos.

-Je suis jalouse. Reconnu de suite la brune. Dis moi que y a jamais rien eu entre toi et Joanna. Je sais que vous vous connaissiez d'avant. Fit-elle, en posant ses mains sur les bras l'entourant.

-Y a jamais rien eu. J'ai pas eu tant de relation que ça, et tu es la deuxième femme avec qui je suis. Confia la blonde.

-C'était qui la première? Interrogea Lana.

-Pas maintenant cette discussion, on a pas le temps, on doit aller tourner. Sourit Jennifer en lui embrassant l'épaule. Elle attrapa la robe qui était prévue pour la brune et la lui donna. Je suis venue juste pour te dire que tu n'as pas de raisons d'être jalouse, et que je suis amoureuse d'une seule et unique personne et c'est toi.

La brune finit d'enfiler la robe et Jennifer la zippa dans son dos. Lana lui enlaça le cou et l'embrassa tendrement, mais elles furent appelées par un technicien, parce qu'elles étaient attendues par tout le monde. Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et sortirent de la salle pour partir sur le tournage. Elles reprirent leurs rôles d'actrices, oubliant comme elles pouvaient l'amour qu'elles se portaient et se concentrant sur autre chose.  
Dans la journée, Jennifer apprit que pour l'après-midi le tournage se ferait avec la Méchante Sorcière de l'ouest, et une rapide apparition de la Méchante Reine dans l'épisode, ce qui voulait dire, au moins une heure de tournage pour Lana dans un costume de circonstances, c'est à dire les délicieuse robes moulantes et décolletées de la Méchante Reine. Jennifer avait souvent eu du mal auparavant, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, ni à regarder Lana dans les yeux, et elle devait se cacher, mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes, elle avait pouvoir se rincer l'oeil et imaginer la nuit à venir tout l'après midi. Mais avant ça la brune devait se préparer, quand elle la vit partir en loge après leurs dernières scènes ensemble de la journée, elle s'éclipsa et alla la rejoindre discrètement. Quand Lana la vit rentrer, elle arqua un sourcil, et la regarda à travers le miroir, se faisant coiffer, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

-Bonjour! S'exclama joyeusement Jennifer, surprenant les maquilleuses et coiffeurs présents.

La blonde était normalement polie, gentille mais discrète, pas du genre à s'exclamer haut et fort quand elle entrait dans la pièce. Mais elle continua et avec un sourire, elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise tournante près de celle de Lana et se tourna de manière à être dos au miroir et face à son amoureuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Jen? Demanda Lana en essayant de dissimuler le petit sourire qui ne demandait qu'à naître au coin de ses lèvres.

-J'ai fini ma journée, je dois récupérer mes affaires, avec Rose on va cuisiner, donc on s'y met tôt, parce qu'on a invité Meghan et Émilie, qui devait venir avec Rebecca mais celle ci peut pas au final.

-HmmHmm...Acquiesça Lana, frustrée d'entendre que toutes seraient ensemble et de voir le bonheur que ça amenait à Jennifer, alors qu'elle ne ferait pas partie de la fête.

-Du coup, reprit la blonde avec un air amusé et joueur, j'ai discuté avec Rose, et on se disait que peut-être, se serait sympathique, si tu venais dès que t'as finis de tourner. Proposa-t-elle enfin, après avoir fait traîner ses mots.

-J'adorerais passer la soirée avec vous toutes, mais je finis à sept heure avec les modifications de tournage, donc dans deux heures et je n'ai aucun moyen de me rendre chez vous. Répondit Lana gênée, mais heureuse d'avoir eu la proposition.

-Pas un problème, tu m'envoies un message quand tu as finis et je viendrais te prendre en voiture. Sourit la blonde en se levant, pour aller au fond de la pièce et récupérer ses affaires, remettre ses vêtements. Du coup envoies un message quand t'as finis de tourner, comme ça j'arriverais à peu près au moment ou tu seras prête. Fit-elle en ressortant une fois prête à partir.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup. Lui sourit Lana, alors qu'elle se faisait maquiller.

Jennifer lui fit un rapide clin d'oeil et s'apprêta à sortir, mais elle fit volte face devant la porte, son sac sur l'épaule.

-T'as pas de problème alimentaire où de truc comme ça? Demanda-t-elle. Lana lui répondit que non. Et pas un truc que tu veux absolument pas qu'on te serve?

-Non, je ne suis pas compliquée, tout me va. Répondit Lana.

-Super! À tout à l'heure alors Majesté! S'amusa Jennifer en quittant la pièce.

Lana leva les yeux au ciel devant ce départ théâtral, puis se laissa aller dans les mains de la maquilleuse, avec l'impatience de la soirée à venir.

De son côté Jennifer avait rejoint Rose dans la voiture et elles étaient rentrées à la maison de la jeune femme. Là-bas, elles ne perdirent pas de temps pour se mettre derrière les fourneaux. Elles avaient décidé de faire des burgers, au départ elles ne devaient que être elles deux, mais Meghan les avait entendues parler, et s'était emballée, et comme Émilie était là elles lui avaient proposé aussi. Puis Jennifer avait trouvé le moyen d'inclure Lana à leurs soirée, résultat elles devaient faire cinq burgers au lieu de deux, plus frites et salade pour accompagner. Elles y passèrent près d'une heure et demie, et Jennifer fila se changer, prenant une douche pour enfiler une jolie robe blanche à fleurs orangées et des talons assortis au fleurs. Au moment où elle redescendait son téléphone vibra. "J'ai finis de tourner." lui disait Lana. Elle attrapa ses clés, prévint Rose, qui était déjà avec Émilie dans le salon, et prit la voiture pour le manoir de Vancouver. Quand elle se gara devant, Lana sortait et grimpa de suite dans la voiture.

-Roule que je puisse t'embrasser. Ordonna la brune.

Jennifer gloussa mais repartit et s'arrêta à la sortie du centre.

-On peut pas nous voir de dehors, et personne n'est là. Je veux mon bisou. Lança la blonde.

Lana se pencha et l'embrassa en tenant son visage en coupe. Puis elles se sourirent et Jennifer redémarra pour la maison de Rose. Là-bas elles descendirent de la voiture, et avancèrent devant la maison, c'est à cet instant que Lana remarqua la tenue de son amoureuse.

-Regardes moi Jen. Demanda-t-elle alors que la jeune femme était devant elle. Celle ci se retourna et elle pu l'observer. Tu es sublime. Souffla-t-elle.

-Merci. Rayonna Jennifer, les yeux dans ceux de Lana, sa main cherchant à ouvrir la porte. Faut qu'on rentre si je veux pas te sauter dessus. Déclara-t-elle en se retournant.

Elles rentrèrent et allèrent dans le salon, après avoir retiré leurs manteaux respectifs. Meghan était à son tour arrivée, et les trois femmes avaient préparé l'apéro et les attendait. La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, elles se régalèrent au repas, Émilie avait apporté le dessert, un gâteau, et elles finirent complètement pleines, ayant bien trop mangé, alors elles allèrent dans le salon, mirent de la musique et discutèrent et dansèrent ensemble.  
Alors qu'elles dansaient, les deux amoureuses se lancèrent un regard, Lana demanda où était les toilettes, et Jennifer l'emmena. Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre, et quand la porte se ferma elle la serra dans ses bras, front contre front.

-Reste ce soir. Souffla Jennifer.

-Ça va paraître suspect. Répondit Lana les bras autour de la taille de la blonde.

-Non. Tu dis au revoir, tu dis que tu rentres à pieds parce que c'est pas loin, et là, tu sors et- La blonde se coupa et entraîna la jeune femme vers la baie vitrée- tu reviens ici, le chemin entre les arbres est pile en face, et je t'ouvrirais.

-Es-tu sûre? Interrogea la brune.

-Je sais que je te veux, je sais que j'ai pensé à ton corps toute la journée, et que ta pointe de jalousie ce matin m'a excitée. Quand tu rentreras, je t'embrasserais, et te déshabillerais doucement dans la lueur de la lune avant de te déposer sur le lit, et de caresser tout ton corps. Murmura Jennifer en la regardant dans les yeux, ses mains caressant les joues et les cheveux bruns. Reste ce soir.

Lana lui sourit et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se sortir de son étreinte pour aller vers la porte et sortir.

-On doit y retourner où ça va devenir suspect. Souffla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Et pour ce soir, on verra. Provoqua-t-elle en quittant la chambre, poursuivie par Jennifer.

-Tu me rendras folle un jour. Murmura Jennifer en la suivant.

Lana ria en retournant dans le salon, suivie de la blonde. Elles passèrent encore quelques temps ensemble, puis Meghan, Émilie et Lana décidèrent de partir. La porte fermée, Rose embrassa la blonde et partit se coucher. Jennifer alla dans sa chambre, retira talons et robe, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements dans le noir, juste la lumière de la lune pour distinguer les formes. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit face à la vitre, se demandant si Lana allait venir. Quelques minutes après elle vit les arbres bouger et une forme se présenta à la baie vitré toquant dessus, elle alla ouvrir de suite, et tira Lana à l'intérieur.

-Tu es venue alors. Soupira-t-elle en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser.

-Comment as tu pu en douter? Interrogea tout bas la brune en l'embrassant.

-Tu n'avais pas été très claire en partant. Informa la blonde en lui enlevant son manteau. La chambre de Rose est à l'autre bout, mais faut qu'on soit un peu discrètes. Lui dit-elle en tirant son tee-shirt pour l'enlever de son pantalon et le lui enlever.

-Je peux me taire si tu m'embrasses. Provoqua Lana, les mains sur le corps dénudé de la blonde, qui s'affairait à lui enlever son soutien gorge.

Aucun vêtement sur le haut du corps Lana sourit, et Jennifer embrassa son menton alors qu'elle défaisait son pantalon. Puis la blonde se baissa, retirant le jean de Lana, en se mettant à genoux devant elle. La brune, émue, sourit et l'aida à enlever son pantalon. Jennifer en profita pour faire tomber sa culotte en embrassant son ventre, puis elle se remit debout et l'embrassa passionnément. Lana se suspendit à elle, complètement nue, et Jennifer l'emmena sur le lit. En silence, ou au mieux qu'elles purent, elles se laissèrent aller dans la délectation du plaisir avec l'être aimé. Avant de s'endormir enlacées.


	6. 6 : Présentations

6 : Présentations.

Le réveil sonna à neuf heure et Jennifer se tourna pour l'éteindre. Puis elle regarda la brune qui était en train d'émerger lentement. Elle se pencha et embrassa son front.

-Lana, il faut te réveiller. Souffla-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Puis elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. C'est Rose, cache toi. Ordonna-t-elle en s'allongeant dans le lit et tirant la couette sur elle.

La porte s'ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit, laissant apparaître Rose dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec un grand sourire.

-T'es réveillée pour une fois. Remarqua-t-elle en plaiasantant.

-Oui, j'ai enfin mit un réveil. Rétorqua la blonde avec un sourire. Je me lave et m'habille et te rejoins ensuite. Rose acquiesça et quitta la chambre. La porte fermée, elle tira le drap pour regarder la brune, qui essayait de se faire le plus plate possible. Pardon, je suis désolé.

-Ne le soit pas. C'était amusant, mais brusque au réveil. Sourit Lana en venant entourer la taille de Jennifer, qui était assise, de ses bras. Mais ce soir chez moi, en plus j'aurais quelqu'un à te présenter.

-Quelqu'un à me présenter? Interrogea la blonde en caressant la tête brune.

-Oui. Quelqu'un que j'aime énormément. Précisa Lana, avant d'embrasser la hanche de Jennifer et de se lever pour sortir du lit.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Jennifer, en regardant la brune récupérer ses vêtements au sol.

-Tu verras. Sourit Lana enfilant son teeshirt et sa culotte. Elle mit ensuite son pantalon, ses talons, attrapa son sac et son manteau et se hissa sur le lit. On se voit cet après-midi, je commence que à onze heure. Informa-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Hmmhmm. Acquiesça Jennifer contre ses lèvres. Quand la brune voulu s'éloigner, elle la rattrapa. Embrasse moi encore. Demanda-t-elle. Lana lui sourit mais le fit. Maintenant je te laisse partir. Sourit-elle.

Lana se redressa et partit par la baie vitrée, laissant Jennifer soupirer longuement en se laissant tomber sur le dos. Elle resta immobile un moment avant d'aller enfin à la douche.

De son côté Lana rentra chez elle à pied, et se laissa tomber dans son canapé après s'être fait couler un café. Elle avait deux heures devant elle avant de devoir être sur le tournage, elle prit le temps de relire son script, en buvant plusieurs autres cafés. Normalement elle n'en buvait pas autant, mais les courtes nuits en compagnie de Jennifer la fatiguaient autant qu'elles la rendaient heureuse et emplie de bonheur. Son esprit était plus concentré sur les souvenirs de la nuit dernière avec son amoureuse que sur son script, script qu'elle connaissait presque par coeur mais qu'elle devait normalement quand même révisé, sauf que son esprit n'y arrivait pas du tout. Jennifer l'obnubilait totalement. Sentant son corps s'échauffer au fil des souvenirs du corps de la blonde contre le sien elle posa tout et décida d'aller prendre une douche. En en sortant, elle enfila une robe et des talons, puis se fit un encas avant de prendre manteau et chaussures et de quitter sa maison, en voiture cette fois.  
Quand elle arriva en centre ville, la rue pour le manoir était bloquée pour une scène avec Jennifer, Colin et Jared, elle se gara un peu plus loin et descendit de sa voiture. Elle alla vers le bâtiment qui était utilisé pour faire le Granny's, vu que c'est ici qu'elle avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui. À l'intérieur elle trouva quelques acteurs et les salua, puis elle alla se changer dans la pièce du fond et se fit maquiller et coiffer. Quelques minutes avant le début du tournage, tout le monde était réunis dans le Granny's, il ne manquait que Jennifer et Colin qui se changeaient. Lana alla faire une escale aux toilettes, alors qu'elle était devant le miroir à vérifier son maquillage, tout en se lavant les mains, la porte s'ouvrit et Jennifer entra en fermant la porte à clé derrière elle.

-Tu t'invites dans mes toilettes? Interrogea Lana.

Jennifer lui sourit et vint se blottir dans son dos, en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Tu sais quand tu passes la nuit dans mon lit, à faire l'amour avec moi, je crois que m'inviter dans les toilettes pour t'embrasser n'est pas très grave. Plaisanta la blonde en déposant un baiser sur le début de sa mâchoire.

-C'est vrai et j'avais besoin d'un baiser, tu me manquais. Sourit Lana.

-On s'est vues y a quatre heure tu sais? Tu peux plus te passer de moi ma Lana. S'amusa la blonde dans son cou.

-Arrêtes de te moquer, tu m'as rendue accro, t'es tellement une obsession pour moi bébé. Grogna Lana en laissant parler son coeur.

-Comment tu viens de m'appeler là? Demanda Jennifer en relevant la tête pour tourner et se mettre face à la brune, avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-Bébé. C'est terriblement niais, mais je suis terriblement niaise quand je suis amoureuse. Expliqua Lana, un sourire timide mais heureux sur les lèvres, ses bras autour des épaules de son amoureuse.

Jennifer l'embrassa tendrement, un bras autour d'elle la main sur sa taille, l'autre main sur le début de ses fesses pour la maintenir tout près d'elle.

-Et sinon, j'aurais une question à te poser ma Lana. Reprit Jennifer après avoir déposé un baiser sur son nez.

-Et bien dis moi. Même si j'ai une vague idée du genre de questions que tu vas me poser. S'amusa Lana.

-La personne que tu veux me présenter, tu m'en a déjà parlé? Demanda sérieusement Jennifer.

-Oui, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Sourit Lana. Si tu veux savoir, rentre avec moi ce soir. Elle lui embrassa le nez. Je suis en voiture en plus.

Jennifer soupira, les sourcils froncés, et prit un moment avant de répondre, réfléchissant à cette proposition.

-D'accord, je dirais à Rose que je mange à l'extérieur et que je rentrerais me coucher -elle.

-Comment ça? Tu dors pas avec moi? S'inquiéta Lana.

-Mais si, sauf que je peux pas le dire à Rose, alors je lui dis que je rentre tard, comme ça elle m'attend pas mais pense que je dors chez elle. Expliqua Jennifer. C'est horrible. Je lui mens carrément en fait. Réalisa-t-elle.

-C'est juste pour un temps, et puis elle le saura jamais que tu lui as menti. Si on disait qu'on est ensemble, les producteurs en feraient tout un plat. Tenta de rassurer Lana.

-Tu as raison. Bon on doit aller bosser. Jennifer embrassa la brune et se détacha d'elle. À ce soir trésor. Lança-t-elle en sortant des toilettes.

Lana sourit bêtement à ce nom, et attendit une minute pour sortir à son tour des toilettes, sans perdre ce sourire niais. Elle remarqua rapidement que Jennifer avait le même sourire. Elles se mirent à tourner ensemble, avec Colin, Ginnifer, Josh et Jared, une scène de famille au Granny's, le jeune homme étant tout de même à part, puisque qu'à ce moment de la série Henry ne se souvient de rien. Pendant le tournage de cette scène Rebecca faisait son entrée, mais quand ils firent la première prise, elle faillit tomber au moment où elle passait la porte, ce qui fit exploser de rire Lana et Jennifer, les deux seules actrices à avoir vu ça, et les trois femmes prirent de longues minutes à se calmer.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se changer avant le tournage de la scène de soirée, Rose vint voir Jennifer dans la pièce où elle se faisait maquiller.

-Jen, je rentre. La prévint-elle. Parce que moi j'ai finis. Se moqua-t-elle, près de la jeune femme.

-Oh tais toi hein! Grogna en riant la blonde. Par contre je mange dehors ce soir je rentre tard, alors m'attends pas, je passerais par ma chambre, sans bruit. Lui dit-elle.

-Tu manges dehors? S'intéressa Rose, avec un sourire espiègle. Un amoureux potentiel? Jennifer leva les yeux au ciel. Oh non, déjà ton amoureux et tu m'as rien dit? Elle se pencha pour la regarder, le maquillage étant finit, passant à la coiffure. Tu me raconteras tout au petit déjeuné demain bien sûr?

-Tu me fatigues Rose. Soupira la blonde avec un léger sourire amusé.

-Allez s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle mais voyant l'air retissant de Jennifer elle se tourna vers Lana qui se faisait coiffer à côté. T'es d'accord Lana, en tant qu'amie l'hébergeant elle doit tout me dire, hein?

-Bien sûr, se serait la moindre des choses. S'amusa Lana, en voyant l'air accusateur de la blonde.

-Écoute Rose, y a rien à dire je vais manger avec une connaissance de longue date, qui a une tendance à être une garce, appuya Jennifer en lançant un regard à la brune, mais qui peut être adorable. Je vais passer une soirée sympa, me coucher tard et seule et ça s'arrête là. Tu peux rentrer et ne pas m'attendre.

Rose lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, une main sur sa cuisse, pour avoir un appui. Lana surveilla du coin de l'oeil, n'aimant pas trop voir une autre femme près de son amoureuse. Puis Rose partit et les deux femmes purent aller tourner. Elles tournaient dans la rues, alors elles mirent leurs manteaux et allèrent attendre sur le trottoir devant le dinner, que tout soit mit en place. Elles étaient debout côte à côte à regarder le tout se mettre en place.

-Je vais te tuer Lana, si un jour tu me refais ça. Grogna la blonde. Tu sais pas à quel point Rose peut-être envahissante et curieuse.

-Je vois que vous vous connaissez bien. Pesta discrètement Lana.

Jennifer la regarda et vit cet air qu'elle avait vu la veille avec Joanna. La brune était jalouse, elle le voyait, alors elle se vengea et en joua.

-Oui très bien, on est sortie ensemble un moment. Répondit-elle les yeux sur les techniciens qui s'activaient.

-Pardon?! Hurla Lana en se retournant vivement vers elle, ce qui fi faire un bon en arrière à Jennifer, et tout les regards venir sur elles. Excusez nous. Fit-elle.

-Pas de problème. De tout façon on est prêts on tourne. Lança le réalisateur, en leurs faisant signe de venir.

Les deux femmes allèrent tourner pour deux heures, Jennifer étant partagée entre la fierté de réussir à faire croire ça à la brune, et en même temps la culpabilité vu dans l'état où ça la mettait. Quand à Lana, elle triturait son esprit dans tout les sens. Les scènes tournées, elles allèrent se changer, et Lana alla chercher sa voiture, Jennifer la rejoignit en courant dans la rue.

-Attends moi! Lui cria-t-elle. Mais la brune ne réagit pas, et monta dans sa voiture, alors la blonde fit de même. Lana démarra sans un mot. Bon tu vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée. Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Y a rien eut entre Rose et moi c'était une blague.

Lana pila et se tourna vers les yeux écarquillés.

-C'était une blague?! S'écria-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai vu que t'étais jalouse, j'ai voulu en jouer. C'était stupide, excuse moi. Je referais pas. Expliqua Jennifer en posant sa main sur la joue de Lana pour caresser sa joue de son pouce.

-Je vais te tuer un jour Jen. Ça fait deux heures que je me torture parce que mon esprit t'imagine avec Rose, et ça me fait mal, et toi tu faisais une blague. Grogna-t-elle. Tu sais je peux rire d'énormément de chose, mais pas quand tu joues avec mes sentiments.

-Je ne jouais pas avec tes sentiments, mais je me vengeais de ce que tu m'as fais devant Rose. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'excusa Jennifer.

Lana posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement en faisant s'effleurer leurs nez. Puis elles se rassirent et reprirent la route vers chez la brune. Dans la voiture, Jennifer posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et la caressa tendrement. Quand la brune se gara, elles descendirent et alors que la brune ouvrait la porte Jennifer réalisa.

-Attends, elle est là la personne que tu veux me présenter? Demanda-t-elle. Lana acquiesça d'un sourire est d'un signe de tête. Ok, je suis mal habillée, et fatiguée, mais ça va le faire.

-Tu es magnifique et au pire même si ce n'était pas le cas se ne serait pas important. On va se faire une soirée short-sweat. Sourit Lana en la faisant entrer.

Elles avancèrent dans la maison, et Lana alla ouvrir les portes de son salon. À peine celles ci entrouvertes que la brune se mit accroupie, son chien lui faisant la fête. Elle la câlina et la caressa sous l'oeil adorateur de Jennifer.

-Comme tu m'as manqué ma chérie. Affirma Lana en la câlinant. Alors voilà, le quelqu'un à te présenter c'est elle. Jen voici ma Lola. Rayonna la brune avant de tomber sur les fesses, la chienne ayant collé sa truffe sur sa joue par surprise.

Jennifer s'accroupit près de la brune, et Lola vint vers elle pour la renifler, la connaitre, et la blonde finit par la caresser, et la câliner, ce qui fit que la chienne se colla, à elle au point de la faire tomber tout comme Lana, qui était heureuse de voir que ça se passait si bien.

-Ma chienne m'aide à choisir les gens, si elle ne les apprécie pas, rien arrivera. Mais elle n'a jamais été aussi aimante avec quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Expliqua la brune en caressant la tête de sa chienne qui était toujours contre Jennifer. Bon moi aussi j'aimerais des câlins. Finit par grogner Lana.

-Jalouse de Lola, vraiment? Se moqua la blonde. C'est pas ma faute ta chienne m'aime bien, et moi je l'adore, elle est trop adorable. Sourit la blonde en regardant la chienne et caressant sa tête. Elle laissa un temps, et reprit avec un air plus triste. Ava me manque.

-Pourquoi ne l'a tu pas fais venir? Interrogea Lana en se collant à la blonde, toujours assises sur le sol.

-Parce que Rose est allergique au chien. C'est ma soeur qui l'a. Soupira Jennifer. Tu la rencontreras, dans deux semaines.

-Ah bon, et pourquoi? Interrogea Lana, avec un léger sourire.

-Parce que dans deux semaines, on a une pause de tournage de une semaine, que je rentre chez moi, et que c'est pas négociable tu viens aussi. Au moins quelques jours. Informa Jennifer en lâchant Lola pour se tourner vers Lana. J'ai vu ton chez toi, tu dois voir mon chez moi. En plus j'ai vu ta Lola, c'est obligé que tu vois ma Ava. Murmura la jeune femme, avant de l'embrasser.

-J'avais oublié nos vacances. Sourit Lana. Et bien on fini le tournage le dimanche soir, tu rentres donc le soir même? Jennifer hocha la tête de haut en bas. Alors, je pourrais venir le mardi soir et rentrer le samedi soir, pour reprendre le tournage le lundi. Par contre je dois emmener Lola, je peux la laisser seule ni la laissé à ma soeur, elle est pas là. Informe de suite Lana.

-Emmène là, et viens le plus que tu peux et veux. Ava adore les autres chiens, et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur Lola elle est pareille, alors ça devrait aller. Sourit Jennifer.

-Si ça se trouve elles seront comme nous, elles tomberont amoureuses. Plaisanta la brune en entourant la taille de Jennifer de ses jambes, et l'embrassant.

-Ça pourrait être drôle. Sourit Jennifer en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres à son tour. J'ai mal aux fesses Lana. Informa-t-elle.

Dans un éclat de rire sincère, Lana se releva et tira la blonde, pour la mettre debout. Puis elle se colla à elle et mit ses mains sur ses fesses.

-Un massage pour plus avoir mal? Proposa-t-elle.

-Se serait mieux sans le pantalon. Provoqua Jennifer.

-Si on commence comme ça, on va jamais mangé, et j'ai très faim, alors ton massage attendra. Sourit Lana. Qu'est ce que tu veux manger? Demanda-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la cuisine.

-Tu as des pâtes, du basilic, des champignons et du fromage râpé? Interrogea Jennifer.

-Oui, mais parmesan pour le fromage. Tu veux quoi comme plat exactement? Questionna Lana en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelque chose de simple et de délicieux. Je fais la cuisine. Affirma Jennifer en commençant à ouvrir les placards à la recherche de ce qu'elle voulait.

Lana l'aida à trouver ce qu'elle voulait et sortit les assiettes et la vaisselle. Elle resta dans le dos de Jennifer qui cuisinait, et lui parla de ce qu'elles pourraient faire pendant les vacances qu'elles allaient avoir ensemble, leurs premières. Quand la blonde eut fini elle les servit, et assiette dans une main, verre de vin dans l'autre elles allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte dans le canapé.

-Quand tu viendras chez moi, tu donneras quoi comme excuses pour venir? Demanda Jennifer, à peine assises.

-Je dirais que je pars me poser seule au bord de la mer. Répondit Lana. C'est qu'un demi mensonge. Je vais vraiment au bord de la mer, juste je serais pas seule. Je t'aurais toi, Lola et Ava. Sourit elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Puis elles se mirent à manger et après quelques bouchées, Lana reprit. En tout cas c'est délicieux ce que tu as fait Jen.

-Heureuse que ça te plaise, parce que j'adore et en fait très souvent, quand je veux trainer dans le salon devant la télé. Informa Jennifer.

À cette remarque, Lana alluma la télé et lança un film. Elles mangèrent tranquillement puis Lana alla chercher deux crèmes pour le dessert, et quand elles eurent fini, Jennifer replia ses jambes sous elle et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la brune, qui lui caressa la tête et le dos. Le film terminé, Jennifer se tourna et se mit sur les genoux pour embrasser la brune.

-Tu te souviens de ce massage que tu m'as promis. Sourit-elle en passant une jambe au dessus de Lana pour se retrouver à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

-Je t'emmène dans mon lit. Répondit Lana, avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle souleva la blonde et l'emmena dans sa chambre, pour la déshabiller et passer une partie de la nuit corps contre corps.


	7. 7 : Culotte

7 : Culotte.

Le téléphone de Jennifer sonna à huit heure et demi, elle tendit le bras difficilement et l'attrapa, Lana étant allongée sur elle, se réveillant doucement. Quand elle vit que c'était Rose, elle se redressa dans le lit et se racla la gorge avant de décrocher.

*-Oui Rose? Demanda-t-elle. Cette phrase eut pour effet de réveiller totalement Lana qui se releva d'un coup, assise, tenant la couette sur elle.

*-T'es ou Jen? Je voulais te réveiller mais t'es pas là. Expliqua Rose de l'autre côté de la ligne. Me dit pas que ton rencard c'est encore mieux passé que prévu!

Le cerveau de la blonde allait à tout allure pour trouver une justification, elle finit par savoir quoi dire.

*-C'était une amie que j'allais voir Rose. Appuya la blonde faisant glousser Lana. Et je suis juste partie courir. Je suis là dans une demie heure. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

*-D'accord moi je pars faire des courses. Prévint Rose.

Elles raccrochèrent, et Jennifer chercha ses vêtements au sol tout en parlant avec la brune qui était sur le lit.

-Je dois y aller. Je suis désolé. Fit-elle.

-D'accord. Fit Lana déçue. Un jour je t'aurais au petit déjeuné.

-Un jour prochain promis. Assura Jennifer avant de regarder sous le lit. Puis elle se remit debout. Mais c'est pas possible où est ma culotte?!

Lana laissa passer un éclat de rire, devant la mine déconfite et agacée de son amoureuse. Elle se hissa sur les genoux, et avança jusqu'au bout du lit où était la blonde, elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa entre ses seins.

-Je retrouverais ta culotte. Mais pour aujourd'hui, prend m'en une. Sourit-elle.

-Tu veux que je porte une culotte à toi, toute la journée? Interrogea Jennifer, les bras autour de la brune. Celle ci hocha la tête pour acquiescer. c'est le genre de truc qui va nous exciter toute la journée.

-C'est possible bébé. Sourit Lana. Dans ce cas, peut-être que je déferais le jean d'Emma et passerais ma main dans ma culotte sur toi. Aguicha-t-elle.

-Putain...Faut que je parte avant de te sauter dessus. Grogna Jennifer avant de l'embrasser et de se détacher pour mettre une de ses culottes. À tout à l'heure. Fit elle en mettant son pantalon, puis son pull en ouvrant la porte.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Lana qui s'était laissée tomber assise sur le lit.

Jennifer se retourna dans l'embrasure de la porte et revint vers elle, pour prendre appui sur le lit et l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime trésor. Sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle se redressa, une main dans celle de Lana, qu'elle lâcha au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle quitta la chambre en caressant rapidement Lola qui était à la porte puis partit. La chienne vint sauter sur le lit de la brune qui la câlina doucement.

-Heureusement que tu l'aimes Jen, parce que je compte bien faire ma vie avec. Soupira-t-elle à sa chienne qui lui lécha le nez.

Elle traîna au lit encore un moment, avec Lola. Cette dernière lui avait beaucoup manqué, et elle était heureuse de la retrouver, et elle devait reconnaître que la soirée d'hier avec son amoureuse et sa chienne avait été simple et parfaite pour elle. Quand elle remarqua qu'il était neuf heure et demie, et qu'elle devait être sur le tournage au manoir trente minutes après, elle paniqua. Elle se leva enfila chemise et jean, chaussures, et attrapa son sac, son script, embrassa Lola et partit en courant vers sa voiture. Elle démarra en quatrième vitesse et roula vers le manoir. Quand elle arriva elle se gara et couru vers les loges. Elle se fit rapidement maquiller et coiffer, puis enfila sa tenue, avant de courir dans la rue. Elle retrouva tout le monde, se fit disputer, et monta dans le van avec les autres acteurs pour aller tourner les scènes du jour plus loin sur la route. En montant, elle vit la blonde lui faire un signe de main au fond, comme lors du trajet pour venir à Vancouver. Elle marcha rapidement et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-T'es en retard alors qu'on s'est réveillée tôt. Murmura Jennifer, moqueuse.

-J'ai câliné Lola pendant une heure. Expliqua Lana, avec une grimace amusée, faisant rire la blonde.

Le van démarra laissant les deux femmes regarder devant elle, et la blonde vers le dehors, leurs jambes se croisant, pour rester en contact. Lana regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que les acteurs étaient devant elle, mais que sur le côté se tenait juste le matériel. Elle se pencha et attrapa le menton de la blonde, pour lui faire tourner la tête et l'embrasser.

-Lana, pas ici. Grogna la blonde, même si elle avait bien profiter du baiser.

-Personne nous a vu, et j'en avais besoin. Envie plutôt. Fit-elle en se recalant droite dans son siège. Envie et besoin en fait.

Jennifer la regarda avec un sourire, puis se tourna, pour replier une jambe sous elle et se mettre vers la brune.

-Tu m'avais pas dit que tu ne tournais pas demain. Remarqua-t-elle.

-C'est mon jour de pause, c'est vrai. Réalisa Lana. J'ai rien dit, parce que j'ai quelques difficultés à me souvenir actuellement de ce genre de détail, tout ce à quoi ma tête pense, c'est comment je vais faire pour te voir le soir, si je vais pouvoir mangé avec toi, et quand je sais que tu viens, ma tête tourne toutes les idées de soirées romantiques possibles avec toi. Reconnu-t-elle.

-C'est adorable trésor. Chuchota Jennifer. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que demain c'est ma journée de congé aussi. Et Rose part cet après-midi pour trois jours, alors j'ai pas a fournir d'excuses pour passer la journée avec toi et Lola. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Oh mon dieu. Tu vas prendre le petit déjeuné avec moi, on va se câliner toute la journée, sans avoir de compte à rendre. S'enjoua Lana, tout en restant discrète. Faut qu'on fasse les courses ce soir par contre bébé.

-Appelle moi comme ça, et je ferais n'importe quoi. Rougit la blonde. T'as beaucoup de trucs à acheter?

-De quoi grignoter devant la télé toute la nuit, ce qu'il faut pour le petit déjeuné, et les trucs de bases, parce que j'ai plus rien chez moi. Du shampoing, du savon, du liquide vaisselle- Lana se coupa en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai vraiment rien chez moi comment ça se fait? Remarqua-t-elle.

-Quand est ce que t'as fait les courses pour la dernière fois? Interrogea Jennifer, amusé par les propres interrogations de son amoureuse.

-Attends, ça remonte à...Bah c'est pour ça que tout est vide chez moi! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers la blonde. En revenant des locaux, et rentrant chez moi, je refais les courses normalement, mais pas là, parce que encore une fois, je passe tout mon temps avec toi ou à penser à toi. C'est plus possible Jen-

-Chut. La coupa Jennifer en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Tu parles fort Lana.

-Pardon. Reprit tout bas la brune après avoir embrassé sa main. Mais c'est quand même plus possible Jen. J'oublie tout depuis que tu es dans ma vie de cette manière là. Fit-elle en montrant leurs mains, que Jennifer venait d'entrelacer.

-Et alors? Tu veux quoi? Qu'on arrête d'être ça? Interrogea la blonde en montrant leur mains.

-Bien sûr que non. Je te garde. Mais faut que je trouve un moyen de penser aux choses en plus de toi. Confia la brune.

-Je comprends ma Lana, le seul moyen que j'ai c'est de tout noté dans mon téléphone, moi. Jennifer jeta un oeil vers le van, et se permit de poser ses lèvres sur la joue de la brune. Parce que moi aussi tu m'obsèdes, mais j'adore cette sensation, j'adore sentir mon coeur plein.

-Tu es un amour ma Jen. Souffla Lana en souriant à la blonde. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Murmura Jennifer. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Je crois que je sais. Répondit la brune en la fixant intensément.

Le van s'arrêta et les deux femmes se levèrent, mais réalisant que tous ceux devant devait descendre, elles prirent leurs temps. D'un coup la blonde eu un léger sursaut et se tourna vers Lana en mettant sa main sur son bras.

-T'as retrouvé ma culotte, au fait? Murmura-t-elle.

-T'as pas envie de savoir. Sourit malicieusement la brune.

-J'ai la trouille de savoir maintenant parce que vu ton air ça va m'exciter. Mais dis moi. Imposa la blonde.

-Que crois tu que je porte là? Provoqua-t-elle en avançant dans le van libéré des gens.

-Oh mon dieu t'as pas fait ça. Geignit Jennifer en la suivant. Sérieux Lana t'as pas osé?!

-Osé quoi? Demanda Ginnifer qui était dehors et les avait entendu, la fin de la discussion se faisant quand elles quittaient le van.

-Rien, rien. Ça va toi? C'est fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vues que toute les deux. Enchaîna Jennifer en passant un bras autour de la jeune femme.

Lana retint son rire et s'éloigna pour aller parler aux producteurs. Elles passèrent l'après-midi à tourner la scène des adieux déchirants d'Henry et Emma au reste des habitants, les deux n'eurent aucun instant seules et pourtant sachant que l'autre portait leurs culottes elles n'avaient qu'une envie c'était se sauter dessus.  
En fin de journée, le soir tombant, ils remontèrent dans les vans pour rentrer, dans un tout les acteurs et producteurs, réalisateurs étaient là, faisant un bilan.

-On vous donne vos script pour la semaine prochaine, Lana et Jennifer comme toujours vous êtes celles qui avez le plus a apprendre donc profiter de votre jour de pause pour réviser. Déclara Adam. Des questions?

-Oui. Lança Lana, surprenant tout le monde, car il était très rare qu'il y est des questions.

-On t'écoute Lana.

-Avec le retour d'Emma à Storybrooke, serait-il envisageable, comme je vous l'avais demandé y a plusieurs mois, que le couple Regina/Emma naisse enfin? J'aimerais pouvoir défendre un couple de femmes, j'aimerais que mon travail et ce que j'aime faire dans la vie puisse servir à défendre un amour pas assez accepté. Argua-t-elle calmement en sentant, pourtant, sur elle le regard de son amoureuse, qui était à sa droite.

-Lisez vos scripts ce soir. Sourit Edward.

La nuit tombant les deux femmes ne purent lire leurs scripts, mais elles purent profiter de la pénombre pour tenir leurs mains enlacées. Alors qu'ils avaient fait la moitié du trajet et qu'elles ne s'étaient encore rien dit, Jennifer embrassa la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

-Tu portes vraiment ma culotte? Demanda-t-elle contre sa peau.

-Oui. J'ai attrapé les vêtements qui venait et ta culotte avait en fait volé sur la commode, c'est quand j'ai attaché mon pantalon que je me suis rendue compte que c'était pas une de mes culottes. Expliqua tout bas la brune en penchant la tête pour laisser son cou à Jennifer, qui en plus, de sa main libre, caressait sa cuisse.

La main de Jennifer remonta sous la robe doucement puis vint d'un coup se plaquer sur l'entrejambe de la brune qui tressaillit sentant sa respiration se couper. La blonde lui embrassa le cou doucement sentant une main de Lana tenir fermement son bras comme pour rester dans la réalité. Puis d'un coup elle arrêta ses baisers.

-En rentrant on va faire les courses directement? Proposa-t-elle avec neutralité.

-Je...je...Bredouilla la brune. Putain Jen embrasse moi. Réclama-t-elle en se penchant. La blonde sourit et scella leurs lèvres. T'es horrible tu le sais ça? Grogna la brune.

-Ce que je sais c'est qu'on a de la chance d'être en plein hiver et que la nuit tombe très tôt. Plaisanta Jennifer. Sinon pour les courses?

-En arrivant on se change on prend ma voiture et on va faire les courses. Acquiesça Lana.

C'est exactement ce qu'elles firent à leurs arrivée au manoir, où le van se gara. Habillées, elles quittèrent l'endroit et allèrent dans la voiture de Lana en se faisant discrètes. Celle ci démarra de suite et les emmena au supermarché. Lorsqu'elle se gara, Jennifer lui attrapa le poignet.

-Pas de bêtises, tu m'aguiches pas ou je ne sais quoi. Juste deux amies. D'accord? S'assura-t-elle.

-C'est promis bébé. Sourit la brune.

-Je suis sérieuse. Imposa la blonde en retenant son sourire.

-Je te le promets. Mais fais tes courses en même temps, parce que comme d'hab' on va pas passer inaperçues donc ça va paraître étrange si que moi achète quelque chose. Signala la brune.

-Tu as raison, je vais acheter quelques trucs à grignoter et j'ai besoin d'un produit de corps. Sourit Jennifer avant de lâcher Lana et se sortir de la voiture.

Elles entrèrent dans le grand magasin et prirent chacune un panier pour mettre leurs achats. Elles tentaient de se faire discrètes mais ça s'avérait plutôt compliqué, étant ici connues par tout le monde, vu que la ville n'était pas immense et que c'était la troisième année qu'ils venaient tourner ici. Elles déambulaient dans les rayons prenant ce dont elles avaient besoin, se lançant des regards amusés, et tentant comme elles pouvaient de se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'elles achetaient, elles devaient se comprendre, sans dire qu'elles allaient manger ensemble. Après une grosse demie heure, elles avaient bien rempli leurs paniers, et avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour manger, grignoter, se prélasser jusqu'au lendemain soir, et quelques trucs en plus pour les jours d'après. Elles payèrent et s'éclipsèrent rapidement à la voiture de la brune qu'elles chargèrent. Elles remontèrent en voiture et Lana reprit le volant, partant pour rentrer.

-Tu me déposes chez Rose s'il te plaît. Demanda Jennifer.

-Pourquoi? Tu viens chez moi non? S'inquiéta la brune.

-Bien sûr, mais j'ai besoin de mes affaires si je passe la journée chez toi demain. Signala la blonde avec un sourire.

-Tu m'as fais peur. Soupira Lana.

La blonde lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour la caresser tendrement. Lana s'arrêta devant chez Rose et Jennifer alla se faire un sac d'affaires, son ordinateur, un livre et des vêtements, son script étant dans son sac dans la voiture. Elle remonta en voiture.

-J'ai tout, tu peux y aller. Sourit-elle.

Lana redémarra et elles arrivèrent rapidement à la maison de la brune. Là-bas Lola les attendait, et quand Lana ouvrit la porte elle leurs sauta dessus, pour les accueillir. La brune et la blonde réussirent à rentrer avec leurs différents sacs, et une fois la porte fermée, elles laissèrent tout tomber sur le sol, pour caresser la chienne.

-Juré chérie après-demain tu viens avec nous. Finit par dire la brune.

-Tu emmènes Lola sur le plateau toi? Sourit Jennifer.

-Je l'ai déjà fait et le referait souvent. C'est un ange et elle embête personne. Justifia Lana avec un sourire. Bon allons préparer à manger.

Les deux femmes récupérèrent leurs sacs et allèrent dans la cuisine, où elles mirent les deux pizzas au four, et sortirent dans des bols sur un plateau ce qu'elles avaient acheté, que se soit salé ou sucré.

-Je mets toujours un short et un teeshirt quand je fais des soirées comme ça, tu veux bien le faire avec moi? Proposa la brune.

-Moi c'est teeshirt culotte. Provoqua Jennifer en passant ses bras autour de la brune.

-Ça me va très bien aussi, c'est même encore mieux. Sourit Lana. Je vais prendre une douche, t'as plusieurs solutions tout dépend de si tu veux être rapide ou non pour aller manger, si t'as faim tu vas prendre ta douche dans la salle de bain de la chambre du bas, si t'as un peu faim mais ça va tu attends que je sorte et passes après moi, et si tu te sens d'humeur à jouer tu viens la prendre avec moi, mais j'ai super faim alors aucun débordement autorisé. Sourit-elle.

-Je crois que vu la faim que j'ai je vais la prendre en bas, mais une prochaine fois, je serais tentée de la prendre avec toi. Lana lui embrassa le cou à la fin de sa phrase.

Elles se détachèrent et allèrent faire leurs douches chacune de leurs côté. Elles en ressortirent quelques minutes après, en culotte et teeshirt et se retrouvèrent en bas de l'escalier, chacune un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

-J'ai ta culotte. Lança Lana.

-Et moi la tienne. Répondit Jennifer, en la montrant de la même manière que la brune.

-Je vais les mettre à laver maintenant avec le reste. Lana prit celle que tenait la blonde et partit vers la machine à laver dans la petite pièce. Je sais pas encore si je te rendrais la tienne. Provoqua-t-elle en entendant Jennifer la suivre.

Alors qu'elle mettait dans la machine à laver les vêtements, elle sentit un bras enlacé ses épaules et un autre ses hanches.

-C'est donnant donnant trésor. Souffla la blonde dans son cou, avant de lui mordiller ce dernier.

-Ne me marque pas. Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Soupira la brune, qui sentait son coeur accéléré.

-Tu m'en prends une, tu m'en donnes une. Ordonna Jennifer en continuant de mordiller sa peau.

-C'est d'accord. Accepta Lana aimant cette idée. Puis elle réalisa et repoussa la jeune femme d'un coup de hanche. Ne me marque pas où ça peut se voir. Répéta-t-elle en lançant la machine.

-Je peux te marquer où alors? Demanda la blonde en se recollant à elle.

-Tout ce que les tenues de Regina peuvent cacher. Chuchota Lana avant de se retrouver pour embrasser la blonde. Allons manger.

Jennifer lui sourit pour accepter, et elle prit sa main pour l'entraîner. La blonde prit le plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse du salon, alors que Lana apporta les deux pizzas. Elles se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé, et la brune lança un premier film. Elles commentèrent à manger ainsi. Toute la soirée les deux femmes se prélassèrent dans le canapé, devant des films simples et sympathiques, grignotant ce qu'elles avaient acheté, se lançant des petits regards, volant des baisers à l'autre. Un coup c'était Jennifer qui était dans les bras de la brune, un coup c'était cette dernière qui était dans les bras de son amoureuse.

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, Lana était assise contre Jennifer, leurs deux mains entrelacées. La blonde ne faisait plus attention au film depuis un moment, regardant la brune. Elle fit glisser sa main libre sur la cuisse de Lana, tout en se penchant pour embrasser son cou. Lana pencha la tête se laissant faire, en mourant d'envie.

-Je t'interdis de t'arrêter et de me refaire comme dans le van. Lança Lana en sentant la main de Jennifer se rapprocher de son entrejambe.

-Je savais que j'avais réussi à te frustrer. Sourit Jennifer dans son cou. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas te faire l'amour dans le van. Ajouta-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur l'entrejambe de la brune.

-Mais là tu peux. Ici, tu- Lana se coupa en sentant la main de Jennifer appuyé sur son centre.

Jennifer la fit s'allonger sur le canapé, se mettant au dessus d'elle, sans cesser ses baisers et ses gestes. Le film tournait toujours, le plateau était à moitié plein mais le grand canapé et l'autre leurs paressaient bien plus intéressant.


	8. 8 : Pause

8 : Pause.

Jennifer ouvrit les yeux quand la truffe de Lola écrasa sur sa joue. La veille après avoir fait longuement l'amour sur le canapé de Lana, elles s'étaient endormies ensemble dessus. Ella câlina la tête de Lola, qui ne les avait pas embêtées de la nuit, avant de se tourner et d'admirer Lana, qui était totalement nue à ses côtés ayant poussé, pendant son sommeil, la couverture qu'elles avaient tirées sur elle la veille. Elle se pencha et vint embrasser le haut de son dos, un bras entourant le corps de la brune, qui se réveilla doucement. Lana se retourna dans l'étreinte de la blonde, pour se blottir contre son torse.

-J'ai bien fait d'acheter un grand canapé. Lança Lana avec sa voix rauque du matin.

-Il est vrai que ton canapé est assez super. Sourit Jennifer en caressant son dos et embrassant sa tête.

Le dit canapé était assez volumineux, lorsqu'elles étaient assisses au fond, le bord leurs arrivait au niveau des mollets. Ce qui leurs avait d'ailleurs permit de passer leurs soirée agitée dessus et de s'y endormir ensuite.  
Lana avait lentement ouvert les yeux, sous les tendres caresses de son amoureuse.

-J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir ma sexualité à chaque fois que je fais l'amour avec toi. Fit soudainement la brune, sans bouger, toujours dans les bras de Jennifer.

-Tu as déjà eu des femmes dans ta vie? S'intéressa la blonde, en se couchant face à elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, sans la lâcher pour autant.

-J'ai posé la question la première et tu as répondu on en parlera une autre fois. Rétorqua Lana.

-J'ai déjà eu une femme dans ma vie, je te l'ai déjà dis. Répondit calmement Jennifer.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est, dis moi, raconte moi. Demanda Lana.

-Tu me raconteras ensuite? Lana acquiesça d'un signe de tête. D'accord, alors ne bouge pas de là je reviens.

Jennifer se leva en tirant la couverture sur elle, pour se cacher, ce qui laissa Lana seule et nue sur le canapé à râler sans méchanceté après la blonde qui s'éclipsa avec un sourire vers la cuisine. Elle prépara deux cafés, fit griller quelques tartines et le tout prêt elle apporta ça au salon près du canapé, où Lana était assise en tailleur, un cousin sur son corps pour se cacher.

-J'ai qu'une seule couverture alors quand tu pars avec je me retrouve nue. Grogna-t-elle en voyant la blonde, mais quand celle ci lui tendit sa tasse de café, elle lui sourit. Je te pardonne si c'est pour m'apporter le petit-déjeuner.

-J'étais sur que ça marcherait. S'amusa Jennifer en s'asseyant près d'elle. Alors mon histoire... Soupira-t-elle après avoir croquer dans une tartine. Mes relations avec des hommes tu les connais, vu que c'est sortit dans la presse et que je t'en ai déjà parlé. Mais je suis sortie avec une femme une fois. Ça a duré presque six mois, c'était avec une personne de mon ancienne série, Dr House.

-Tu es sortie avec une actrice de Dr House?! S'exclama Lana.

-J'ai dis une personne. Tu devrais savoir qu'il faut plus que des acteurs et des actrices pour faire une série. Rétorqua Jennifer, avant de finir son café et de poser la tasse. Lana fit une grimace qui voulait dire "t'as pas tord oui", avant de passer ses jambes sur celles de Jennifer pour se coller à elle en la regardant. Je suis sortie avec Alicia, ma maquilleuse et coiffeuse. On ne s'est jamais montrée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas, moi je ne voyais aucun problème. Ça a duré presque six mois, puis... Jennifer se coupa, le regard sur sa main caressant la cuisse de Lana.

-Ma Jen, que c'est-il passé? Interrogea Lana en caressant la joue de la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'aimais, et puis tout à changé quand elle m'a fait une crise de jalousie parce que je passais plus de temps à bosser qu'avec elle. On s'est engueulées, et elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à tout pour moi, que j'étais toute sa vie et qu'elle voulait que je ralentisse sur le travail. Et j'ai refusé, depuis le début elle savait que j'aimais mon travail, et quand elle m'a dit ça j'ai compris que c'était pas la bonne, tout simplement parce que j'aimais plus mon travail qu'elle. Alors j'ai rompu. Grimaça Jennifer. Ne me trouve pas horrible je t'en prie.

-Mais je ne te jugerais jamais sur ce que tu as fais, on fait tous des erreurs, je veux juste ton histoire pour te connaître encore plus. Rassura Lana en lui embrassant la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne. Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais rien dis bébé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que j'en suis pas très fière, et en plus ça me gênait de parler de cette relation avec toi, parce que je voulais sortir avec toi. Répondit naturellement Emma. Lana lui sourit et se pencha pour lui voler un doux baiser. Passons à toi s'il te plaît.

-Désolé mais moi j'ai jamais eu de femmes dans ma vie. Sourit Lana.

-Sérieux?! S'écria Jennifer totalement surprise. La brune hocha la tête. Je vais être très basique, mais si t'as jamais eu de femme où as tu appris à faire si bien l'amour avec une femme? Interrogea-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

-Je t'avoue que je doutais de moi, mais je sais pas avec toi je me sens bien, en sécurité et je te rappelle que tu m'as fais l'amour la première alors après j'ai juste appliqué ce que tu m'avais fais, et j'ai suivi mon instinct. Expliqua Lana. Et puis je t'aime, alors je crois que pour moi c'est venu tout seul.

-J'en reviens pas. J'étais persuadée que t'avais eu plein de femmes avant moi. Affirma la blonde, toujours choquée.

-J'ai une image de femme qui couche avec tout le monde ou quoi? S'étonna Lana avec amusement.

-Non pas du tout. Mais je sais pas. Jennifer se tut, puis regarda la brune et se pencha pour l'embrasser, un bras autour d'elle l'autre sur ses cuisses. Lana attrapa son visage en coupe et l'embrassa plusieurs fois, rendant les baisers toujours plus passionnés. Dis moi trésor.

-Oui ma Jen, qu il? Fit tendrement la brune en caressant ses joues et la regardant.

-Est ce que tu es d'accord pour cacher ce qu'on est pour me fait plaisir, ou le veux tu vraiment? Demanda Jennifer.

-Bébé, je veux être avec toi, profiter de nous deux dans notre bulle. Je veux rien dire autant que toi, et je le veux vraiment oui, ne t'inquiètes pas je suis pas du genre à ne rien dire quand je ne suis pas d'accord. La rassura Lana.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi? Sourit Jennifer en l'embrassant, la faisant sourire aussi. Dernière question. Reprit-elle. Sean il représente quoi pour toi?

-Jen, je le connais à peine, il n'y a rien avec lui, et il aurait pu être un très bon ami je pense, mais je vais mettre des distances pour pas que tu ne sois pas bien. Répondit la brune rapidement, voulant vraiment préserver son amoureuse, tout en repliant ses jambes sous elle, pour être plus sérieuse.

-Non. Non je ne veux pas. Je veux pas que tu loupes des gens à cause de moi. Fit sèchement Jennifer en se mettant dans la même position que Lana face à elle. Je vais apprendre à gérer la jalousie. Reprit-elle plus calmement. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'éviter le jeu de séduction avec Sean, parce que ça on sait jamais comment ça finit surtout que personne ne sait pour nous.

-C'est promis ma Jen. Ne t'inquiètes pas, vu comme je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus, personne ne peut prendre ta place. Rassura Lana en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Moi aussi je t'aime énormément. Sourit Jennifer, en laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé ce que Lana fit dans la foulée avec un tendre sourire. Et si on arrêtait tout ça et qu'on découvrait nos script? Proposa-t-elle.

-Bonne idée bébé. Acquiesça-t-elle en se levant. Au passage on va enfiler quelque chose. Jennifer la regarda marcher jusqu'à leurs sacs, où Lana fouilla dans le sien pour prendre son texte. Puis elle la vit se retourner vers elle et ses lèvres bouger, mais elle était tellement absorbé par son corps qu'elle n'entendit rien. Jen? Jen?! Jen!

-Quoi...? Laissa planer la blonde.

-Veux tu que je te passe ton texte? Ce qui veut dire aussi, acceptes tu que je fouille ton sac? Proposa Lana.

-Oui je veux bien. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de poser la question, tu peux fouiller dans toute mes affaires, je n'ai rien à te cacher. Sourit Jennifer. Passe moi ma robe et ma culotte dans mon sac, s'il te plait.

Lana s'exécuta et trouva ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui donna puis s'éclipsa pour aller enfiler dans sa chambre, une culotte, un teeshirt et pantalon souple. Elle redescendit rapidement et trouva Jennifer debout au milieu du salon, dos à elle, en train d'enfiler sa culotte.

-Très belle vue. Souffla-t-elle. Jennifer fit volte face. Encore mieux dans ce sens.

La blonde cacha sa poitrine en retenant son sourire.

-Arrête, et lis ton script, c'est un truc de fou. Rayonna la blonde en attrapant sa robe pour l'enfiler. Elle vit Lana se vautrer dans le canapé et prendre son script. Va à la douzième page.

Lana obéit et lu, en une minute elle se redressa avec un immense sourire.

-Oh non c'est pas vrai! C'est pas vrai! Fit-elle en continuant de lire. On est ensemble! On est ensemble Jen! Cria-t-elle en relevant la tête.

-Nous oui, mais apparemment Emma et Regina aussi. Se moqua la blonde, assise à côté d'elle.

-C'est ce que je voulais dire, tu avais compris arrête. Lana lui donna un léger coup sur le bras. C'est toi qui m'embrasse la première contrairement à la réalité. Se moqua-t-elle ensuite.

-Oh arrête de te moquer de moi, tu m'impressionnais, j'arrivais pas à tenter le coup. Bougonna Jennifer.

-Je plaisante, je suis contente d'être celle qui a initiée notre premier baisé. Lui sourit Lana. Mais pour Emma et Regina, c'est juste super génial. Fit-elle en se replongeant dans le script. On se fait une lecture ensemble pour tout savoir? Proposa-t-elle.

Jennifer accepta et se cala au fond du canapé, les jambes étendues devant elle. La brune se coucha sur le ventre, sur les jambes de la blonde, en appui sur ses coude sur le canapé, sa poitrine écrasée sur les cuisses de son amoureuse.

-Tu es bien là trésor? S'assura Jennifer, une main trouvant le chemin vers les mèches brune.

-Si tu me câlines comme ça et m'appelles comme ça je vais pensé à rester ici pour quelques années. Sourit la brune en la regardant.

Emma lui sourit, et reporta son regard sur son script pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elles se firent une lecture en se mettant dans leurs personnage, tellement, qu'à la fin, Lana était assise à califourchon sur les jambes de son amoureuse.

-J'en reviens pas. Souffla la brune en laissant tomber son script. Jennifer fit de même et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Regina, est tellement réservée et carrément nulle pour montrer ses sentiments, et pourtant tu reviens, elle ne te dit aucun mot, t'emmène à part de tout le monde, et là elle est tendre. Elle caresse ta joue, souffla une improbable révélation, "tu m'as manqué".

-Mais elle ne va pas plus loin, parce qu'elle n'ose pas. Je pense que Regina est doué pour faire le premier pas, parce qu'elle a l'impression de contrôler, mais elle se stoppe dans son élan parce qu'elle s'oblige à ne pas être trop démonstrative. Répondit Jennifer, en serrant ses bras autour des hanches de la brune, qui avait ses mains sur sa mâchoire. Par contre Emma ne sait pas faire les premiers pas, elle a besoin qu'il soit fait par l'autre, parce qu'elle a la trouille. Mais après c'est bon, voilà pourquoi c'est elle qui se rive sur tes lèvres et t'embrasse. Finit-elle avec un sourire.

-Elles sont terriblement complé Lana. Tu crois que nous deux nous le sommes autant? Demanda-t-elle contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Pas sur les mêmes points parce qu'on a clairement pas la même vie qu'elles, mais je nous crois très complémentaires quand même. Sourit Jennifer. Embrasse moi. Imposa-t-elle, la brune étant sur ses jambes elle se retrouvait plus petite qu'elle.

Lana se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elles passèrent tout l'après-midi à lire le script et à discuter tout en grignotant et jouant, câlinant Lola. Les deux femmes étaient frustrées, la seule scène de Regina et Emma était celle du premier baiser, elle ne savait donc pas comment les choses se passaient ensuite. Mais si la frustration les gagna un moment, très rapidement elle s'échappa d'elles, les laissant profiter de cette journée entière ensemble. Quand la soirée arriva, les deux femmes se mirent d'accord pour commander un repas, et rester à ne rien faire la fin de journée. Elles étaient couchées, Lana sur le dos, la tête redressée, Jennifer sur elle en appui sur un coude.

-Trésor? Interrogea la blonde, une main se glissant sous le teeshirt de la jeune femme.

-Oui? Répondit la brune en caressant sa tête.

-Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir? Demanda Jennifer.

-C'est la question la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. Grogna Lana en tapant l'arrière de sa tête. On a déjà prévu notre repas, et y a vingt minutes je t'ai rappelé que demain on partait tourner à neuf heure. Tu es dans mes bras, et on a aucune raison ou personne qui pourrait nous empêcher de passer la nuit ensemble. Alors c'est une évidence tu dors ici.

-Merci ma Lana. Sourit tendrement la blonde.

-On dors plus séparément quand on est dans la même ville, comprit bébé?! Fit sérieusement Lana.

-Je suis d'accord en théorie mais c'est pas forcément toujours possible. Répondit Jennifer hésitante.

-Et pourquoi c'est pas possible? S'agaça de suite la brune sans pour autant bouger.

-Par exemple demain soir Rose prépare une petite soirée parce Jamie vient vu que Mulan à quelques moments. Alors on se fait une petite soirée retrouvailles toute les trois. Donc je suis pas sûre de pouvoir venir. Raconta la blonde avec une grimace.

-Jen, je te l'ai déjà dis, je me fiche de l'heure à laquelle tu arrives, je veux juste être avec toi pour m'endormir. Que se soit minuit, deux heures ou même quatre heure viens. Murmura Lana en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

-J'ai peut-être une autre idée, mais d'abord dis moi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire de ta soirée demain? Sourit soudainement la blonde en se redressant sur ses bras au dessus d'elle.

-Je vais lire, et apprendre mon script, rien de plus. Pourquoi? Demanda Lana intriguée.

-Tu pourrais faire ça dans ma chambre, comme ça dès que j'ai fini ma petite soirée avec Rose et Jamie, je viens te rejoindre. Ça te tenterait? Tu viens à l'heure que tu veux en passant par la baie vitrée. Proposa Jennifer avec un petit sourire.

-Je viendrais vers dix heure me glisser dans ton lit pour t'attendre. Sourit Lana en enlaçant les épaules de la blonde.

-Super! Merci. Rayonna la jeune femme en venant l'embrasser. La sonnette retentit et Jennifer se leva d'un coup. J'arrive! Cria-t-elle.

-Non Jen! La blonde se tourna vers Lana qui s'était redressée. On est chez moi. Je vais ouvrir.

-Pas bête. S'amusa la blonde.

Jennifer se laissa tomber sur le canapé alors que la brune en sortait. Elle alla prendre le repas, et paya, avant de revenir s'asseoir dans le canapé. Jennifer avait allumé la télé et regardait Swingtown.

-Éteins moi ça je t'en prie! Soupira Lana en se collant à elle sur le bord du canapé.

-Ça t'es arrivée d'être pas belle dis moi? Demanda la blonde sans quitter la télé des yeux.

-Éteins ça et arrête les bêtises. Sourit, flattée, Lana en lui donnant son repas.

-Non, j'avais jamais regardé cette série alors je vais regarder maintenant. Fit Jennifer en commençant à manger.

Lana soupira et se blottit contre elle en mangeant, regardant une de ses vieilles séries pendant une heure, même si elle n'aimait pas plus que ça se voir. Elles finirent par éteindre la télé, et elles échangèrent un regard qui fini par tout faire dérailler. Elles se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre et cette fois Lana entraîna la blonde dans sa chambre, laissant Lola au salon.


	9. 9 : Jamie

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

9 : Jamie.

Le réveil sonna et Jennifer l'éteignit de suite, mais elle se recoucha et en appui sur ses coudes elle se dandina et vint se blottir contre le corps nu de Lana, en soulevant son bras, pour caler sa tête contre son buste.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu vas te réveillé Jen. Souffla la brune, se réveillant.

-Mais je veux pas me réveiller, je veux pas bouger de tes bras. Marmonna la blonde, son bras plié entre elles, l'autre tenant la jeune femme.

-Aller bébé, on y va... Encouragea la brune en se redressant et prenant la blonde contre elle, l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Lola! Appela-t-elle.

La chienne ouvrit la porte et entra avant de venir sauter sur le lit, pour se coller au deux femmes.

-Tu lui as appris à ouvrir les portes, vraiment? Sourit Jennifer, un bras autour des épaules de la brune, l'autre câlinant Lola.

-Je lui ai appris, mais surtout la porte de ma chambre, s'enclenche mal, alors elle s'ouvre très facilement. Sourit Lana, entourant la taille de Jennifer de ses bras, mais regardant sa chienne profiter des caresses de la blonde. C'est fou le lien que vous avez, si rapidement. Lola n'a jamais été comme ça avec qui que se soit en dehors de moi. Même pas avec ma mère et ma soeur.

-Elle sent peut-être tout l'amour que je te porte. Sourit Jennifer les yeux sur Lola, alors que ceux de Lana venaient sur elle. Et peut-être qu'elle sent que j'aime les animaux, et l'adore elle. Je sais pas moi, mais je l'adore, elle a une trop bonne bouille. S'enjoua-t-elle en se détachant de la brune et serrant Lola contre elle.

La chienne l'entraîna sur le lit, les pattes avant sur elle, montrant sa joie, profitant des caresses. Lana ria en les voyant tomber sur le lit.

-T'es comme ça avec Ava? Interrogea Lana en regardant son amoureuse jouer gentiment avec Lola.

-On joue et se câline tout les matins quand elle est là. Elle me manque. Soupira Jennifer en continuant ses caresses.

-Tu vas bientôt la retrouver. Rassura Lana. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Confia-t-elle.

-J'ai hâte aussi de te la présenter. Mais tu verras elle aussi câline que Lola, mais bien plus petite. Prévint la blonde avec un sourire.

-J'ai vu des dizaines de photos et vidéos d'elle. Répondit la brune, puis elle se tourna et regarda l'heure. Oh mon dieu, Jen on est en retard! On a dix minutes pour être prêtes et partir. S'écria-t-elle en sautant du lit.

Jennifer paniqua tout autant et sortit du lit, attrapant ses vêtements, elle laissa tomber le drap, et alla nue au salon, où son sac était, elle fouilla dedans, cherchant des vêtements. Pendant ce temps, Lana enfila une culotte et une robe, puis une veste dessus et alla à la cuisine. Elle dû passer par le salon, et trouva la blonde accroupie à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Ma Jen moi qui adore tes fesses, j'aimerais que tu les caches là, on a pas le temps de s'aguicher encore. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je trouve pas ma jupe. Expliqua la blonde.

-Elle est sur le fauteuil. Signala la brune. T'as cinq minutes, je fais les cafés pendant ce temps là. Prévint-elle en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Jennifer enfila ses sous-vêtements, sa jupe et son haut et alla rejoindre la brune en cuisine. Elle la trouva dos à elle et ne pu s'empêcher de venir se coller à son dos, en lui embrassant le cou à répétition.

-Toujours d'accord pour ce soir? Demanda-t-elle ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou.

-Je viendrais vers dix heure dans ton lit. Soupira Lana. Mais là on doit vraiment y aller. Oublies pas ton sac et ton script. Ordonna-t-elle en reprenant sur elle, se tournant et tendant le gobelet de café à la jeune femme.

Jennifer lui vola un baiser pour la remercier et elles allèrent chercher leurs affaires dans le salon. Elles récupèrent sacs, scripts et Lana mit la laisse à Lola, l'emmenant comme elle lui avait promis. Elles montèrent en voiture, et filèrent sur le tournage. Là-bas elles furent prise dans les loges, pour être maquillées, coiffées et habillées. Lola restait sagement à côté des deux femmes, ces dernières avaient réalisé en ce moment là que la chienne pouvait devenir un problème, elle pouvait les trahir. Alors une fois prêtes, sachant que leurs premières scènes se tournait dans le manoir, mais qu'elles avaient encore dix minutes, les deux filèrent chacune de leurs côtés, se retrouvant à l'étage de la bâtisse dans la chambre de Regina. La première arrivée fut la blonde, Lana entra quelques secondes après. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper les hanches de son amoureuse pour la coller à elle et l'embrasser, mais elles furent coupées par des grattements sur la porte, qui finit par s'ouvrir laissant entrer Lola.

-On a un problème là Lana. Constata Jennifer, alors que la brune fermait la porte et que la chienne venait chercher des caresses auprès de la blonde.

-Je sais, j'ai réalisé ça quand Lola n'a pas su vers qui allé dans la loge. Soupira la brune.

-Elle me saute dessus, et en plus quand je suis loin de toi elle me cherche du regard. Elle va nous trahir. Affirma la blonde.

-Oui, je la ramènerais plus, mais pour aujourd'hui on va devoir s'y prendre autrement. Tu restes le plus possible près de moi et Lola. Déclara-t-elle.

-C'est pour Lola ou pour toi que tu me demandes de faire ça? Provoqua la blonde en s'approchant de Lana, l'air gourmand, faisant reculer lentement la brune.

-Peut-être un peu nous deux. Admit Lana juste avant de se retrouver coincée contre le mur, une Jennifer se collant à son corps.

-Je savais bien que tu ne faisais pas ça que pour Lola. Sourit Jennifer, une main sur la hanche de la brune, l'autre main caressant sa cuisse, sous la robe de Regina.

Lana sentant la main de son amoureuse remonter vers son centre, enlaça la nuque de la blonde, pour se tenir à elle, et ne pas chuter sous le désir.

-Bébé, pas ici...s'il te plaît, on doit aller tourner, ne me torture pas comme ça...Bredouilla difficilement la brune.

-On a encore cinq minutes trésor. Murmura Jennifer en embrassant sa mâchoire, ou plutôt l'effleurant.

-Tu auras pas le temps en cinq minutes, et si tu te coupes en plein milieu je vais en mourir, alors arrête maintenant. Articula Lana.

-Tu ne me crois pas capable de faire ça en cinq minutes? Provoqua toujours un peu plus la blonde, ses doigts effleurant l'intimité de la brune sur la culotte en dentelle.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas capable, tu es bien trop douée pour me faire languir. Chuchota la brune, ses mains serrant les épaules de Jennifer, à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

-Tu as raison, j'aime te faire languir, parce que la Lana sur le point d'exploser, parce que je la touche ça me fait toujours un effet impressionnant, c'est une des facettes de Lana que j'aime le plus. Aguicha un peu plus la blonde, caressant l'entrejambe de la jeune femme avec plus d'insistance.

-Oh mon dieu...Jen, mon dieu... Soupira Lana.

-J'aime bien ce nom. Plaisanta la blonde.

-LANA! JEN!

-Sauvée par le gong. Se moqua Jennifer en se détachant de la brune, la laissant remettre sa jupe, et reprendre son souffle, Lola les regardant.

-Merci Adam surtout. Grogna Lana, avant de venir embrasser la blonde. Tu me refais ça, plus de sexe pendant une semaine. Menaça Lana en entraînant Lola derrière elle, quittant la chambre.

-Tu me fais du chantage à la punition, ou je rêve? Murmura la blonde l'ayant rattrapée dans le couloir.

-C'est exactement ça. Souffla Lana avant de descendre l'escalier et de rejoindre l'équipe.

Jennifer ne pu retenir un sourire amusé, elle aimait cette situation, se cacher rendait tout excitant, chaque moment entre elles exceptionnel. La blonde descendit l'escalier et entra dans la pièce de tournage de la scène, où elle vit Lana discuter avec Colin. Jennifer était proche de l'homme, c'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis sur le tournage, et il lui avait confié l'année dernière, pendant le tournage de la saison deux, être fortement attiré par la brune, alors les voir ainsi, ne lui plaisait que peu. Jennifer était jalouse, et se rendait bien compte que même si il y avait des avantages à se cacher, il y avait aussi des inconvénients. Les gens se permettaient de tourner autour de la brune, la croyant célibataire, et puis en plus de ça elles ne pouvaient pas être tout le temps ensemble. Oui, se cacher était excitant et amusant, mais aussi douloureux et difficile, mais Jennifer avait promis la veille à Lana d'apprendre à gérer sa jalousie, alors elle n'allait rien dire. De tout façon il était enfin temps pour eux d'aller devant les caméras.  
Ils passèrent une journée intensive, enchaînant les scènes et les prises, faisant qu'une rapide pause à midi, pendant laquelle Jennifer téléphona à Rose, qui était rentrée de son week-end et était passé prendre Jamie à l'aéroport. Ce qui fit que les deux amoureuses ne passèrent pas un instant ensemble. Alors le soir, Lana en eut marre, et une fois démaquillée elle alla se changer, sachant que Jennifer y était aussi. Elle se glissa à ses côtés.

-Je te ramène qu'on soit un peu toutes les deux? Proposa-t-elle.

-J'aurais un baiser? Demanda Jennifer aussi discrètement que la jeune femme.

-Peut-être plusieurs même. Sourit Lana. Je t'attends dans la voiture. Lui dit-elle en attrapant son sac et disparaissant.

La blonde récupéra rapidement ses affaires et quitta la bâtisse. Mais dehors elle trouve une Lana sur le trottoir, appelant Lola, qui avançait tout doucement regardant le manoir, mais quand elle vit la blonde les suivre elle se mit à avancer. Jennifer rejoignit Lana.

-Je croyais que tu m'attendais à la voiture. Lançait-elle moqueuse.

-Lola voulait pas avancer, je comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que tu sortes. Elle t'attendait. Déclara Lana surprise, en montant dans sa voiture. Je vais finir par croire qu'elle t'aime plus que je ne t'aime. Dit-elle une fois dans la voiture, porte fermée.

-Écoutes je peux te dire que moi je t'aimerais toujours plus toi. Sourit la blonde en se penchant pour embrasser son amoureuse.

-Tu es vraiment un ange ma Jen. Murmura Lana en l'embrassant à nouveau. Lola couina à ce moment là, les faisant se séparer et se tourner vers elle qui était sur la banquette arrière. Alors toi en plus de vouloir Jen avec nous tout le temps, tu veux même plus que je l'embrasse. S'exclama la brune faisant rire la blonde.

Après un dernier rapide baiser, Lana démarra et roula jusqu'à chez Rose en discutant ensemble. Devant la maison, Lana se gara un peu sur le côté pour ne pas être vue. Jennifer se pencha et l'embrassa.

-À toute à l'heure trésor. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Lana l'embrassa rapidement et la blonde quitta la voiture, sacs en main et alla ouvrir la porte de la maison. En entrant elle déposa ses sacs dans sa chambre, puis alla au salon. En voyant Jamie, elle vint directement lui sauter dans les bras. La jeune femme étant assise par terre près de la cheminée, elle se retrouva sur le sol avec la blonde dans ses bras. Elle se serrèrent longuement, heureuses de se retrouver après presque un an, n'ayant pas réussi à se voir depuis l'année d'avant. Puis Jennifer se détacha d'elle et vint enlacer Rose. Jennifer resta ensuite allongée, la tête sur les jambes de Jamie qui s'était rassise, et les jambes sur celles de Rose qui était assise à côté d'elles. Elles discutèrent, sur un fond musical, ravie de pouvoir se retrouver, racontant ce qu'elles avaient loupé de la vie des autres, même si toute les trois formait un sacré trio et qu'elles étaient restées en contact elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées toutes les trois en même temps.  
Lana de son côté avait prit un bain, mangé, bouquiné, prenant le temps. Puis vers neuf heure et demie elle fit son sac, pensant à son script qu'elle avait révisé dans sa baignoire, vérifia que tout était bon dans sa maison, que Lola était bien, la câlinant de longues minutes quand même, sa chienne en réclamant toujours plus. Elle finit tout de même par se mettre debout prendre son sac, son téléphone, et surtout son manteau et son écharpe. Elle ferma sa maison, et partit à pied dans les rues. Elle était à la fois impatiente d'arriver et d'être sous la couette de Jennifer, dans un de ses pulls pour profiter de son parfum, et en même temps elle avait aucun envie d'y être sachant pertinemment que la blonde allait être avec Jamie et Rose. Surtout que Lana avait toujours été assez jalouse de Jamie, la relation qu'elle avait avec Jennifer était assez fusionnelle, les deux femmes étaient très proches, elles se disaient presque tout, et l'année précédente, lors du tournage, Lana avait pu les voir flirter gentiment, pour s'amuser rien de plus, mais à l'époque ça l'avait rendue folle, et en ce jour l'idée même qu'elles soient en train de flirter depuis le début de la soirée, la rendait dingue, et la faisait bouillonner.  
Arrivée à la maison, de Rose, elle se faufila entre les arbres, gloussant seule en imaginant si quelqu'un la voyait maintenant, l'idiote qu'elle aurait l'air. Puis elle ouvrit la baie vitrée sans faire de bruit et la referma derrière elle. Elle posa son sac dans un coin discret de la pièce, enleva son manteau, ses chaussures, son pantalon et son haut, puis en culotte, elle alla piquer un sweat de son amoureuse et se glissa dans le lit. Elle alluma la petite lampe de chevet, et se mit à réviser son script, après avoir envoyé un message à la blonde, disant "je te remercie.". Elle avait pensé que Rose et Jamie pouvait voir le message, alors un "je suis là" n'était pas discret, elle opta pour un message simple, passe partout, mais qu'elle était persuadée la blonde comprendrait.  
Vers onze heure, Jennifer, Rose et Jamie décidèrent d'aller se coucher. La chambre de Jamie était en face de celle de la blonde, alors elle s'embrassèrent devant, se prenant dans les bras une nouvelle fois.

-Je suis tellement heureuse d'être là, tu m'as beaucoup manqué Jen. Fit la jeune femme en se détachant de la blonde.

-À moi aussi tu m'as manqué, beaucoup beaucoup, Jamie. Sourit la jeune femme. Allez bonne nuit.

Elles rentrèrent dans leurs chambres chacune de leurs côtés, et Jennifer eut un sourire éclatant en fermant la porte. Elle vit son amoureuse, dans le lit, dans son sweat rouge à lire son script, une image qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle retira ses vêtements, et ses chaussures, et grimpa en sous vêtements sur le lit. Elle regarda attentivement la brune qui avait à peine bougé.

-Toi tu vas pas bien, dis moi. Affirma la blonde.

-Rien. Je vais bien. Lana posa son script et se tourna vers Jennifer qui la scrutait.

-Tu es jalouse! S'exclama-t-elle discrètement. Tu as le même regard que lorsque je t'ai fais la blague nulle sur Rose et moi. Tu es jalouse. Fit-elle avant d'attraper le sweat sous son oreiller et l'enfiler, alors que Lana se cachait dans le lit.

-Je suis un peu jalouse, mais c'est tout. Reconnu la brune allongée sous le drap, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Jennifer sourit et se glissa sous la couette, remarquant la tenue de son amoureuses à cet instant.

-Tu portes mon sweat, j'adore. Sourit la blonde en venant lui embrasser le nez, un bras enlaçant la jeune femme. Y a rien avec Rose, je te le redis. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais...non rien. Fit Lana en se collant un peu plus à elle.

-C'est de Jamie que tu es jalouse?! S'exclama Jennifer, comprenant rapidement.

-Non pas du tout. Refusa Lana, en se tournant pour tourner le dos à la blonde et se cacher.

-Jamie est une de mes amies les plus proches, et avec Rose on forme un trio qui s'entend super bien, mais c'est tout. Mon coeur est prit par toi et personne d'autre. Viens m'embrasser.

Lana sourit et se tourna venant l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se câlinèrent quelques minutes, puis Jennifer bascula sur la brune pour venir éteindre la lampe de chevet. Puis elle se remit dans le lit, allongée sur le dos, un bras sous Lana, qui se coucha sur le côté la regardant.

-J'ai un truc à te dire mais tu dois me jurer que jamais tu n'en parleras, que ça restera dans cette chambre, et que surtout tu feras comme de rien après. Lança tout bas la blonde.

-Je le jure. Mais dis moi, tu m'intrigues là. Répondit Lana, essayant de capter le regard de la jeune femme qui était perdu dans le plafond, dans la pénombre.

-Colin craquait pour toi l'année dernière et je crois que c'est toujours d'actualité. Confia la blonde.

-Oh...Souffla la jeune femme.

-Je veux pas déblatérer là dessus cinquante ans. Reprit de suite la blonde en se tournant pour venir dans l'étreinte rassurante que Lana lui offrit. Je veux juste que tu le saches, parce que si il flirt avec toi, tu le verras et sauras.

-Tu as été jalouse de lui toi aujourd'hui. Remarqua la brune, une main dans les cheveux blonds, l'autre caressant le dos de la blonde qu'elle tenait bien contre elle. Elle sentit cette dernière faire un oui de la tête. Jen, je t'aime toi, lui pas du tout. Maintenant vide ta tête de ces idées, et dors bébé. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son front.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Jennifer en se laissant porter par la fatigue.

Lana eu un léger sourire avant d'elle aussi s'endormir.


	10. 10 : Jalousie et provocation

10 : Jalousie et provocation.

Lana pour une fois se réveilla la première, elle sortie du lit enfila son pantalon, son manteau et retrouva ses chaussures. Elle s'assit sur le sol pour les mettre et quand elle se remit debout elle attrapa son sac.

-Pars pas. Grogna la blonde en rampant sur le lit pour venir le plus près du bord.

Lana se retourna et revint vers son amoureuse auprès de laquelle elle s'assit, pour lui caresser la tête, que Jennifer avait posé sur ses cuisses à peine la brune s'était-elle assise.

-Je t'aime moi aussi, mais je dois rentrer, Lola m'attend, et toi tu as Jamie et Rose qui vont bientôt débarquer. Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu allais partir comme une voleuse, sans m'embrasser. Remarqua la blonde la regardant.

-Bien sûr que non, mais je me préparais avant de venir te réveiller, pour que tu te reposes le plus possible. Expliqua Lana. Maintenant je vais t'embrasser et te laisser. Elle se pencha et scella leurs lèvres. À tout à l'heure. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

-À tout à l'heure trésor. Chuchota Jennifer en la regardant partir.

La blonde traîna au lit encore un peu, et Jamie entra avec Rose pour lui sauter dessus. Elles rirent toutes les trois dans le lit un moment, jusqu'à ce que Jennifer réussisse à les faire bouger du lit, s'inquiétant qu'elle reconnaisse le parfum de Lana qui avait embaumé les draps et les oreillers. Elles allèrent se préparer chacune de leurs côtés, et la blonde réalisa que Lana était partie avec son sweat, et elle lui envoya un message "tu ne m'aurais pas accidentellement prit mon sweat des fois?". Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, elle reçu la réponse. "c'était absolument pas accidentel, je voulais pas le quitter". Jennifer sourit à cette réponse, et alla se faire un café, pendant que celui ci coulait elle envoya un message de réponse "tu as intérêt à me le rendre, ou alors je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est donnant donnant".

-Jennifer tu es prête? Demanda Jamie.

-Oui. Acquiesça la blonde en mettant son sac sur son épaule, et prenant son gobelet de café.

Toute les deux, et Rose prirent la voiture et quittèrent l'endroit pour le lieu de tournage du jour, la forêt. Dans la voiture elle eut une réponse de Lana, "tu me piqueras un sweat quand tu viendras chez moi". Alors qu'elle allait répondre, elle vit la brune qui marchait sur le trottoir.

-Arrête toi. Demanda-t-elle à Jamie qui avait prit le volant, s'étant assise à côté d'elle à l'avant. Elle baissa sa vitre. On t'emmène Lana? Proposa-t-elle à la brune qui sursauta.

-Tu m'as fais peur. Soupira la brune. Si ça dérange pas je veux bien.

-Monte, Rose est derrière. Sourit la blonde.

Lana monta à l'arrière et Jamie redémarra. Les quatre femmes discutèrent un moment, et Jennifer et Jamie s'amusait particulièrement à l'avant, riant et chantonnant les chansons qui passait à la radio, elles parlaient aussi aux deux de derrière, mais Lana voyait tout de même la complicité des deux. Et même si la veille la blonde l'avait rassurée, ce matin elle avait du mal à garder son, calme, et prenait beaucoup sur elle. Lana allait devenir dingue, heureusement elles venaient d'arriver et Jamie c'était garée. Alors que la brune allait sortir de la voiture, elle jeta un oeil à la blonde, mais ce qu'elle vit lui déplu encore plus, Jamie avait attrapé le visage de Jennifer d'une main et était proche d'elle, pour lui enlever quelque chose sous son oeil. La blonde la remercia d'un grand sourire, puis elle vit le visage fermé de Lana, et elles quittèrent la voiture. La brune se précipita vers la loge mobile amené pour ce jour de tournage en forêt. Jennifer délaissa ses deux amies et alla rapidement derrière Lana. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la loge, elle sentit son corps bouillir. Lana était assise sur une chaise face au miroir, juste à côté de Sean, qui flirtait encore une fois avec elle, sauf que Lana ne disait pas non.

-Jen, ça va? Lui demanda Jamie qui venait d'arriver dans son dos.

-Très bien. Acquiesça la blonde, avec un immense faux sourire, pour cacher sa gêne montante.

Elles entrèrent et s'assirent à leurs tours, Jennifer à côté de Lana. Pendant tout le maquillage et la coiffure, les deux femmes se lancèrent des regards, au début débordant d'envie et d'amour, puis rapidement la provocation se mêla à l'échange, Lana continuant le flirt avec Sean. Après de longues minutes, alors qu'elles étaient maquillées et se faisaient coiffer, Jennifer en eu marre et se tourna vers Jamie, pour discuter avec elle, mais en ayant des gestes tendres à son égard, comme elles le faisaient souvent, qui étaient purement amicaux, mais elle savait que ça rendait Lana aussi dingue qu'elle l'était de la voir avec l'homme.

-Lana, Jen, on vous attends, habillez vous rapidement. Ordonna le réalisateur qui venait de rentrer, avant de repartir.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et allèrent derrière le portant de vêtements, laissant les autres à leurs discussions. Elles se changèrent l'une à côté de l'autre, et quand un sèche cheveux fut mit en marche, Jennifer entreprit, cachées derrière les vêtements, près de son amoureuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu me fais là? S'agaça-t-elle.

-Rien, je suis juste proche d'un ami. Se moqua Lana en s'accroupissant pour mettre ses chaussures.

-Et bien sûr aucun flirt. Grogna la blonde en s'accroupissant elle aussi. Agacée elle attrapa le menton de la brune et lui fit tourner la tête, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle, au point de lui faire perdre le souffle et la tête. Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'embrasse, je te jure que plus jamais je ne t'embrasserais. Menaça-t-elle avant de se lever et de partir.

Lana soupira, la journée allait être longue. Elle enfila son manteau et quitta la loge. Quand elle arriva devant les caméras elle vit Jamie s'approcher de la blonde et l'enlacer. Jennifer ne dit rien, étant en train de grelotter à cause de la température assez basse du matin, et Lana regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser et l'enlacer elle même.

-Ça va Lana? Tu as une drôle de tête. Demanda Sean en se mettant à côté d'elle.

La brune ne bougea pas voyant son amoureuse rire avec son amie, toujours dans ces bras.

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste froid. Confia la brune avec un sourire.

Sean eut la même réaction que Jamie, et l'enlaça, juste comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle attendit quelques secondes, et vit Jennifer qui les regardait le regard noir. Toute deux finirent par tourner leurs scènes, et donc se retrouver au milieu, quittant les bras de Sean et Jamie.  
Durant la journée ils tournèrent toute leurs scènes d'extérieur se gelant, et entre chaque les deux femmes retournaient auprès de leurs amis, rendant l'autre un peu plus jalouse à chaque fois. Mais le pire de la journée, fut en faite la série en elle même. Jennifer était peut-être proche de Jamie, mais il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre elle, et leurs personnages Emma et Mulan n'étaient que des amies. Tout le contraire de Lana et Sean, qui étaient des amis mais avec une claire ambiguïté entre eux, que la brune entretenait sans pour autant vouloir quelque chose, juste par provocation. Cependant leurs personnages, Regina et Robin avaient vécu quelque chose avant le retour de Emma et Henry dans la ville, par conséquent même si les deux femmes allaient former un couple à l'écran pour le moment, Regina et Robin avaient une scène à faire au milieu de la forêt. Pendant leurs tournage, quand les lèvres de Sean touchèrent celles de Lana, la blonde bouillonna, et chercha du regard Ginnifer. Quand elle la trouva elle alla vers elle, arrivant dans son dos, ignorant que Lana et Sean refaisaient la scène, elle lui tapa sur l'épaule et la jeune femme se tourna vers elle.

-Jen, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu as l'air triste. Demanda Ginnifer, elle connaissait la blonde et savait comment elle fonctionnait, alors ce regard voulait dire qu'elle avait un mal d'amour, cependant elle ne lui connaissait aucun amoureux ou amoureuse actuel.

-Je peux avoir un câlin Ginni, s'il te plaît. Quémanda-t-elle. J'ai pas le moral mais je ne veux pas en parler.

Ginnifer n'hésita pas et l'enlaça, la serrant contre elle, sentant les mains de la blonde s'attacher au dos de son pull. Les deux femmes étaient amies depuis des années, contrairement aux autres de Once Upon A Time, elles se connaissaient d'avant la série, et avaient toujours été très proche, se racontant tout, Jennifer avait aidé son amie lors de la première saison avec Josh. D'ailleurs Jennifer se fichait de cacher sa relation aux gens du tournage, sauf Ginnifer, elle avait l'habitude de tout lui dire alors se taire était très dur pour elle. L'étreinte de son amie lui fit un bien fou, détendant son corps, jusqu'a ce qu'elle détache d'elle et jette un oeil à la scène en cours. Elle tomba sur le baiser de Regina et Robin. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait la poisse, et retourna dans les bras de son amie.  
Lana termina sa scène et vit Jamie faire connaissance avec Sean, alors elle chercha du regard son amoureuse. Quand elle la vit dans les bras de Ginnifer, elle comprit que la jeune femme était comme elle, blessée par la situation et la jalousie, et avait eu besoin de réconfort.  
Les deux femmes attendirent la fin de journée avec impatience, et quand celle ci arriva, Jennifer, Jamie et Rose reprirent la voiture, après avoir proposé à Lana de venir, mais celle ci déclina, Rebecca la ramenait. En arrivant chez Rose, elles se firent une boisson chaude, qu'elles burent ensemble pour se détendre.

-Bon les filles, je vais vous laisser, je me sens fatiguée et pas très bien, je vais aller me coucher. Confia la blonde.

-Tu es sûre que ça va? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? S'inquiéta Jamie, tout comme Rose.

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de mon lit, de repos et de solitude. Elle embrassa les deux femmes. Venez me réveiller demain matin, mais pas avant d'accord? S'assura la blonde.

-Juré! Firent les deux femmes. Repose toi bien. Ajouta Rose.

Jennifer les laissa, elle était véritablement pas très bien, mais c'était à cause de Lana, ou plutôt de la situation avec Sean et Lana. Elle allait passer la première nuit sans Lana depuis qu'elle était ensemble, et cette idée la dépitait totalement, comment allait elle pouvoir trouver le sommeil sans la chaleur du corps de la brune, sans ses bras autour d'elle, sans son amour, sans son baiser avant de dormir, comment? Elle avait su le faire, elle devait probablement pouvoir le faire encore, mais elle n'en avait absolument pas envie, elle était accro et dépendante de son amoureuse, et le reconnaissait totalement. Elle avait envie d'être contre elle, de s'excuser pour leurs idioties du jour, et de sa jalousie incontrôlée. Mais elle se contenta de soupirer et d'enlever ses vêtements pour aller à la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau sur elle, trempant ses cheveux blonds, et ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur elle, essayant de faire partir de son être toute son angoisse et sa peine. Se savonnant elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la promesse faite au bas de l'escalier de Lana, de faire une douche ensemble, elle espérait que cela allait arriver et que la journée du jour n'allait pas les planter.  
En quittant la salle de bain, une serviette autour d'elle, elle alla ouvrit son placard, cherchant son sweat rouge jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que c'est Lana qui l'avait. Elle en choisit un autre, un noir avec un motif dans le dos, elle l'enfila avec une culotte et alla se mettre dans son lit après avoir attrapé son script. Quand elle tomba dans les oreillers, elle inspira profondément. Le parfum de la brune était partout dans les drap, un délice pour son nez et son coeur, ce parfum elle le sentait quand elle enlaçait ou embrassait la brune ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait de la journée. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, ramenant l'oreiller utilisé par Lana contre son buste, enfouissant son nez dedans, et prit son script devant elle, pour se mettre à travailler. Elle voulait oublier Lana et travailler, et elle devait réussir.

Alors qu'elle travaillait depuis une heure, qu'elle s'était résignée à penser à la brune tout en travaillant, elle entendit de légers coups venant de la baie vitrée. Elle s'assit les jambes pliées sous elle et regarda en direction de la vitre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir, et ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir du lit, avec tellement de précipitation qu'elle en tomba du lit emmêlée dans son drap. Elle se releva rapidement et alla ouvrir la porte, Lana se faufila à l'intérieur.

-Jen, ça va? Tu t'es pas fais mal? S'inquiéta de suite la brune, une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

-Non non. Sourit Jennifer, avant de sentir une douleur foudroyante dans son genou. Si en fait, mais tu es là alors non.

-J'ai rien compris. Mais montre moi ton genou. Demanda Lana, inquiète pour elle. Puis elle vit les yeux brillants de la blonde sur elle. Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui j'ai été bête, et trop fière pour venir plutôt, et j'ai compris ce soir en y pensant que toi et Jamie y avait rien, mais que ça m'énervait de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi comme elle l'est elle. Confia-t-elle en se rapprochant pour enlacer la blonde autour de la taille. Je t'aime bébé.

-Je suis désolé, ma réaction était excessive. Et je t'aime aussi, et j'en pouvais plus d'être sans toi. Souffla la blonde en enlaçant sa nuque et finissant en planquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ton corps, tes lèvres, tes mots, ton parfum, ta présence, tes mains m'on manqués, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Murmura-t-elle entre des baisers qui se faisait appuyés et désireux. Les draps son gorgé de ton parfum, j'avais presque l'impression d'être contre toi quand je fermais les yeux. Tout en l'embrassant elle lui enleva son manteau, et son jogging, pour qu'elles soient toutes les deux en sweat et culottes.

-Jen...Soupira Lana émue, contre ses lèvres. Elle la poussa doucement jusqu'au lit et la fit tomber dessus, en l'embrassant. On oublie cette journée, on efface, s'il te plaît. Proposa-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

-On oublie trésor, je te veux juste toi. Si tu veux je vends ma vie et mes amis et je te fais une vie de rêve. Plaisanta la blonde.

-Ne vends rien ni personne, ma vie est un rêve tant que je t'ai contre moi, avec moi. Souffla la brune effleurant les lèvres de son amoureuse des siennes.

Elles firent voler les sweat et les culottes, et en tentant d'être tout de même discrètes, n'oubliant pas qu'elles n'étaient pas seules.

Quand minuit sonna, les deux femmes étaient allongées, enlacées, nues, sur le lit défait, se regardant. Lana caressait la tête blonde, celle ci était lovée contre elle.

-J'aime pas quand on se dispute. Murmura la brune.

-Moi non plus. Reconnu Jennifer en l'embrassant. Pour ce que j'ai dis dans la loge, je tiens à t'assurer que j'ai dis ça par pur jalousie, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, et que jamais tu ne me tromperais. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Tu es merveilleuse Jen. Sourit Lana en lui embrassant le front. Tu sais, j'ai remis Sean en place. Ce soir, il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre, mais comme un rencard. Alors j'ai refusé, lui disant que nous deux se seraient amis. Elle embrassa le nez de la blonde. Il a comprit et c'est un homme bon et respectueux il respecte mon choix, on sera juste amis. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire bébé.

-Il va être vert de jalousie le jour où il saura que c'est moi dans ta vie, moi qui t'embrasses, te câlines, fit la blonde en embrassant son cou, moi qui te touche, moi qui te fais l'amour.

-C'est tant une fierté que ça tu penses? Sourit Lana la bouche de son amoureuse dévorant toujours sa gorge.

-La plus grande des fiertés que d'être celle que tu aimes. Confia Jennifer en l'embrassant.

-Tu es ma plus grande fierté, Jen. Je suis fière que tu m'aies choisir, que tu m'aimes. Souffla Lana en lui volant encore un baiser. Elles se regardèrent encore longuement, puis Lana réalisa l'heure qu'il était. On devrait dormir je crois.

-Oui on devrait. Elles ne bougèrent pas encore quelques minutes, et la blonde se tourna pour éteindre la lumière, avant de revenir se blottir contre le corps nu de son amoureuse en tirant la couette sur elle. J'avais tellement peur de devoir dormir sans toi ce soir, mais tu es là. Tu es là. Répéta-t-elle rapidement.

-Je suis là, je suis venue. Je peux pas dormir sans toi, je te le redis, tu m'as rendue accro. Répondit tout bas la jeune femme.

Enlacées les deux femmes se laissèrent bercer par le parfum, la chaleur, les battements de coeur de l'autre, leurs faisant réaliser que leurs longue et dure journée était maintenant loin derrière.


	11. 11 : Oups

11 : Oups.

Lana se réveilla la première, et se retrouva face au visage blond, endormi. Elle l'admira un moment, et lentement elle vint remettre des mèches blondes derrière son oreille, pour l'admirer mieux. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se coller totalement à elle, et de presser ses lèvres sur son front. Jennifer soupira et se blottit contre elle, dans les bras l'entourant, avant de passer elle aussi un bras autour d'elle.

-Je t'aime. Murmura la blonde.

-Moi aussi. Gloussa la brune en caressant sa tête, amusé d'entendre ça dès le matin. Tu as bien dormi?

-Évidemment que oui, tu es venue dormir avec moi, j'ai forcément bien dormi. Sourit Jennifer contre la peau du buste de son amoureuse. Et toi?

-Très bien, comme toujours quand je suis avec toi bébé. Répondit Lana en embrassant la tête contre elle.

Alors qu'elle se câlinaient doucement, Jennifer émergeant encore, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rose et Jamie. La blonde se redressa, assise sur le lit, la couette cachant son corps nu, alors que Lana avait glissé sous la couette, tentant de disparaître au mieux, se cachant comme elle pouvait. Rose et Jamie avaient les yeux écarquillés, elles étaient venues doucement pour voir si leurs amie allait mieux que la veille et au final elles la découvraient dans les bras de l'actrice qu'elle connaissait très bien, Rose étant en plus très amie avec Lana. Voyant que Jennifer était incapable d'articuler quelque chose, que Lana avait apparemment toujours l'espoir d'avoir réussi à se cacher, Rose coupa le silence, depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

-Lana sort de sous la couette on t'a vue. Signala-t-elle.

La brune n'osa pas bouger, mais Jennifer elle se reprit, et tira la couette pour voir le visage de la brune, et la fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle, en prenant garde à ce qu'elle soit bien cachée par la couette.

-Vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Jamie, faisant naître par cette question un sourire sur les lèvres de Rose et elle.

Ce sourire rassura Jennifer, leurs amies réagissaient parfaitement bien, alors elle leurs sourit puis se tourna vers Lana. La brune ne savait pas comment agir quand elle vit son amoureuse se tourner vers elle, elle la regarda et esquissa un sourire en coin. Jennifer passa sa main libre sur la joue de la brune et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune. La main libre de cette dernière vint prendre la nuque de la blonde pour approfondir ce baiser. Quand elles se détachèrent, Jennifer ne quitta pas le regard de son amoureuse.

-C'est possible qu'on soit ensemble oui. Sourit-elle.

Rose et Jamie crièrent de joie et vinrent sur le lit enlacer les deux femmes, les faisant tomber sur le dos, avec elles dans leurs bras. Les deux amoureuses se sentirent rassurée et leurs rendirent l'étreinte.

-Ça dure depuis quand? Interrogea Rose.

-Une dizaine de jours. Répondit la brune.

-On est ensemble depuis une dizaine de jours mais y a quelque chose depuis-longtemps-. Finirent en même temps les deux femmes.

Leurs deux amies se redressèrent pour s'asseoir, et attrapèrent sur le sol des vêtements. Jennifer attrapa les deux tee-shirts et culottes qu'elles leurs tendaient et donna à Lana, elles les enfilèrent sous la couette rapidement.

-Allez racontez nous tous, comment ça c'est passé? Interrogèrent les deux femmes impatientes, une fois qu'elles étaient habillées.

-Vous êtes trop curieuses. Soupira Jennifer, recevant une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Aïe! Lana, se plaignit-elle en venant dans les bras de son amoureuse, Jamie est méchante elle me tape.

La brune la serra contre elle, avec un sourire amusé, prenant soin d'elle, une main autour de son corps, une main dans ses cheveux.

-Vous voulez pas venir nous raconter autour du petit déjeuné? Proposa Rose.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et voulurent se mettent debout, mais quand Jennifer se mit sur ses pieds, elle geignit de douleur et faillit s'écrouler mais fut rattrapée par Jamie. Lana contourna le lit en courant et vint passer un bras autour d'elle.

-Je savais que tu t'étais fait mal, pourquoi tu m'as rien dis? Affirma-t-elle, tenant les hanches de la blonde, qui passa un bras autour d'elle.

-Parce que hier soir j'avais pas mal, j'étais juste heureuse de voir que tu étais venue et que y avait plus de problème entre nous. Répondit la jeune femme.

-Vous allez nous expliquer? Interrogea Jamie.

-Hier la journée a été mouvementée, et je suis venue le soir, Jen m'a vue et a voulu venir m'ouvrir mais elle est tombée du lit et sur son genou. Je savais bien qu'elle s'était fait mal, mais elle m'avait rien dit. Expliqua Lana. Jen, est ce que tu peux marcher en t'appuyant sur moi?

-Je dois en tout cas, on doit tourner aujourd'hui. J'ai ma dernière scène avec Colin. Informa la blonde en avançant doucement, sous le regard inquiet des trois femmes.

-Mais c'est vrai Emma et Regina vont être ensemble, c'est génial! S'exclama Rose.

-Mais je savais pas que Adam et Edward avaient mit vos personnages ensemble. Pourquoi on me dit jamais rien à moi?! S'agaça Jamie alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la cuisine.

-Parce que nous on le sait depuis trois jours, et t'étais pas là. Argua la blonde alors que Lana l'aidait à s'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine. Merci trésor. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Allez racontez nous tout! Le premier baiser et comment vous gérez depuis, parce que j'ai rien vu alors que je vis avec toi Jen depuis presque dix jours. Lança Rose en venant s'asseoir, suivie de Jamie.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, et la tasse de café en main, elles racontèrent la première soirée, la deuxième et expliquèrent les allés retours entre la maison de Lana et celle de Rose. Jennifer expliqua comment elles s'y prenaient, et les levés tôt pour être à l'heure ici, et expliqua le matin où elle avait caché son amoureuse alors que Rose était venue. Leurs couple occupa tout le petit-déjeuné, heureusement les femmes ne tournaient pas avant treize heure.

-Dernier truc les filles. Entama Jennifer, alors qu'elles allaient débarrasser. Vous en parlez pas, à personne, ça reste entre nous pour l'instant, d'accord?

-Promis! Acquiescèrent les deux femmes. Mais ce soir on faisait une petite soirée toutes les trois pour la dernière soirée de Jamie, tu viens aussi Lana? Proposa Rose.

-Avec plaisir merci. Sourit la brune. Elles se levèrent pour débarrasser et Jennifer boita pour poser les affaires. Jen, va te poser sur le lit, qu'on regarde ton genoux, ça m'inquiète.

-Je vais bien Lana. Tenta de rassurer la blonde.

-Va te poser. Imposa la brune face à elle. Je suis sérieuse Jen. Ou tu dors toute seule ce soir. Menaça-t-elle.

-C'est pas cool de faire du chantage sur ça. Grogna la blonde en partant s'allonger.

-Impossible celle ci. Soupira la brune faisant rire les deux autres. Ça vous dérange si je vous laisse finir le rangement pour aller m'occuper du genou de Jen?

-Mais non pas de problème Lana, vas-y. Lui sourit Jamie.

Elle les remercia et alla retrouver son amoureuse dans sa chambre. Elle trouva celle ci devant son placard en sous-vêtements. Elle l'admira quelques secondes puis l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit tomber sur le lit. La blonde grogna qu'elle allait bien, mais Lana la fit taire d'un baiser et regarda son genou. Celui ci était gonflé et bleuté. Jennifer refusa de voir un médecin, alors elles firent un compromis : pour la journée juste une crème pour la douleur et si le lendemain le genou était dans le même état ou pire elle irait chez le médecin.  
Elles s'habillèrent ensuite pour partir. Dans la voiture, Jamie et Rose continuèrent de leurs poser des questions sur la manière dont elles s'étaient cachées les derniers jours, comment elles s'étaient retrouvées chaque nuit, et Rose n'en revenait pas de s'être fait berner aussi facilement. Arrivées au manoir, elles allèrent se faire coiffer, maquiller, et se changer, la routine des matins avant d'aller tourner dans la rue. Elles passèrent la journée proches l'une de l'autre sans pour autant pouvoir se parler amoureusement, s'enlacer et s'embrasser. En fin d'après-midi Jamie et Rose vinrent les prévenir qu'elles partaient faire les courses pour la soirée, alors elles les prirent à part dans une des pièce vide du manoir.

-On vous prend quelque chose en particulier? Demanda Rose en fermant la porte.

Quand elle se retourna Jamie à côté d'elle avait baissé la tête, se la tenant d'une main, et Lana et Jennifer étaient de l'autre côté de la petite chambre, s'enlaçant, les fronts collés. Rose ne pu retenir un sourire devant le bonheur et la tendresse des deux.

-Je dois reconnaître qu'elles sont adorables, mais je crois que je suis jalouse. Confia Jamie en regardant son amie.

-Et bien comme ça on est deux. Ria Rose. Désolé de vous interrompre mais on voudrait la liste de course. Appela-t-elle, faisant se retourner les jeunes femmes, qui gardèrent un bras autour de l'autre.

-Pardon. Rougit Jennifer. Il faut du vin parce qu'on a finit la dernière bouteille hier ou avant hier il me semble. Du chocolat, s'il te plaît Rose rachète du chocolat, tu l'as pas fait la dernière fois. Supplia la blonde.

-Mais si j'en ai racheté. Rétorqua Rose.

-Une tablette, tu parles ça a fait une journée et fini. Achète en plusieurs, pour au moins une semaine. Grogna Jennifer.

-J'espérais que tomber amoureuse te ferais arrêter les soirées chocolat livre ou chips livre, mais apparemment non. Se moqua Rose, Jamie riant à côté.

-C'est ma faute, je fais le même genre de soirée, alors on les fait ensemble. Expliqua Lana avec un sourire d'excuse. Je pourrais te demander d'acheter du dentifrice? J'ai fini celui de Jen ce matin.

-Tu finis mon dentifrice toi? Plaisanta Jennifer en la regardant.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime. Se rattrapa la brune en l'embrassant, la faisant rire.

Elles ajoutèrent deux trois trucs à la liste avec les deux femmes, puis Jennifer et Lana demandèrent deux minutes. Elles s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et sortirent avec Jamie et Rose. Ces dernières quittèrent les plateaux, partant faire les courses, pendant que les deux amoureuses repartaient tourner. Elles avaient encore deux scènes à tourner, et Jennifer une autre avec Colin, puis elles auraient finies.  
Deux heures après, elles quittaient le manoir, leurs sacs en main, et Rose et Jamie les attendaient en voiture. Elles montèrent et sur la route Lana se pencha pour embrasser la blonde, alors qu'elles étaient sur la banquette arrière.

-Rose, tu peux me déposer chez moi? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle était dans les bras de la blonde.

-Tu as dis que tu passais la soirée avec moi-nous! Se reprit Jennifer.

-Oui mais je dois m'occuper de Lola. Rétorqua la brune. Je viendrais à pied, on se retrouve chez Rose. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-On peut t'attendre si tu veux. Proposa Jamie, Rose étant d'accord à côté.

-Je veux pas vous faire patienter. Répondit la brune alors que Rose arrivait vers chez elle.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, et Jamie non plus. Et je ne pense pas que ça soit non plus un problème pour Jen. Sourit la conductrice.

-Oh non pas du tout. Mais fait vite s'il te plaît. Demanda la blonde en embrassant son amoureuse.

-Juré. Sourit Lana en lui volant un dernier baiser. Merci les filles! Lança-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Pendant que la brune était dans sa maison, Jamie et Rose ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer de la blonde qui avait un sourire niais et béat. Celle ci tenta de se défendre, mais seule contre les deux autres ça s'avéra plutôt compliqué, surtout qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun argument pour démentir les affirmations moqueuses de ses amies, elle savait qu'elle avait un sourire niais quand la brune était dans les parages et qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher. Lorsque Lana remonta dans la voiture, les deux à l'avant pleuraient de rire, alors que Jennifer se défendait toujours, en la voyant elle se tourna vers elle et afficha un air dépité.

-Lana, elles sont méchantes avec moi. Pleurnicha-t-elle.

La brune sourit et vint la prendre dans ses bras alors que Rose redémarrait. Les moqueries cessèrent et les rires reprirent mais les amoureuses ne se décollèrent pas.  
Arrivées chez Rose, elles allèrent toutes les quatre dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir, dans une bonne ambiance, tout le monde participant, elles se préparèrent un superbe repas, et passèrent à table, sur la table basse du salon, près du feu. Elles passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout, sans gêne, sans inquiétudes de ce qui pouvait être dit ou non. Jennifer souffrait encore un peu du genou mais le gardait pour elle, profitant de l'instant. Le repas finit elles restèrent à discuter sur le sol du salon, et la blonde finit par se glisser dans les bras de Lana qui la câlina, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre la serrant contre elle.  
Un peu avant minuit elles partirent tous se coucher, mais Jennifer eu du mal à se mettre debout et encore plus à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Lana l'aida, lui servant de béquille.

-Ne dis rien. On verra comment ça va demain. Prévint Jennifer, alors qu'elles arrivaient dans sa chambre et que la brune fermait la porte prête à faire un commentaire.

-D'accord, mais je pense qu'une douche te ferait du bien, ça détendrait ton corps et par conséquent la douleur de ton genou. Informa Lana.

-Tu te sens de venir dans la douche avec moi, mais sans dérapage, juste dans les bras l'une de l'autre? Proposa la blonde.

-Je te suivrais n'importe où si t'as besoin de moi. Sourit Lana, les bras autour de la taille de la blonde, l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Tu es fantastique. Souffla Jennifer en effleurant leurs lèvres.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement puis allèrent prendre une douche, juste corps contre corps, se regardant comme si l'autre était la plus belle chose au monde.  
En sortant, elles enfilèrent une culotte et un sweat. Mais avant que Jennifer ne puisse mettre un sweat, Lana la tira et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi bébé. Sourit la brune, en fouillant dans son sac avec ses affaires.

Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle voulait et se tourna vers la jeune femme en lui montrant ce qu'elle avait en main. Un sweat comme celui qu'elle lui avait piqué, capuche et poche, mais celui ci était rayé noir et blanc, des lignes d'épaisseurs différentes.

-Oh il est superbe. C'est pour moi? Interrogea la blonde, alors que Lana s'avançait.

-Je t'ai piqué un sweat et t'avais promis un à moi en retour. J'ai cru comprendre que celui là, dit-elle en montrant celui qu'elle portait sur elle, était ton préféré, alors je te donne celui que je préfère aussi. Sourit-elle en le faisant enfiler à Jennifer qui avait un bras pour cacher sa poitrine. Il est pas rouge, mais il vient de mon placard, c'est pas mal, non?

-C'est encore mieux! Rayonna la blonde en attrapant son amoureuse pour la faire tomber sur le lit avec elle. Des rouges je peux en avoir des centaines, mais un que tu aimes, venant de ta penderie, je peux en avoir qu'un. Lui dit-elle en lui embrassant le cou.

-Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Déclara, rassurée, la brune.

Elles s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, puis se dandinèrent sur le lit, pour se glisser sous la couette l'une contre l'autre.

-Il sent toi j'adore! S'exclama la blonde le nez dans le sweat.

Lana lui sourit et l'enlaça en lui embrassant le front.

-Je suis heureuse. Affirma-t-elle n'en revenant pas elle même que de si simples choses la rendent heureuse ainsi.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Sourit Jennifer comme une enfant en la serrant contre elle et embrassant son cou. C'est parce que je t'ai et parce que je t'aime.

-C'est parce que t'es si heureuse et si parfaite, que je suis heureuse. Murmura Lana en la serrant un peu plus, et profitant des baisers dans son cou.

Elles se câlinèrent longuement, ne sachant que faire de tout se bonheur qu'elles ressentaient, puis la fatigue les gagna et dans les bras l'une de l'autre elles s'endormirent doucement.


	12. 12 : Mes fesses

12 : Mes fesses.

Au matin, Lana sentit un doigt appuyer sur son nez de manière répétitive. Elle se tortilla sur place et fronça le nez en grognant sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

-Enlève ta main de ma culotte. Ordonna gentiment la blonde en arrêtant d'appuyer sur son nez. Lana bougea sa main et se rendit compte qu'elle attrapait les fesses de son amoureuse. J'ai pas dis tripote moi j'ai dis enlève ta main de ma culotte.

-Je préfère te peloter. Sourit la brune sans ouvrir les yeux mais reproduisant la pression sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

-Tu me peloteras ce soir. Mais là lâche mes fesses. Demanda Jennifer avec un sourire amusé. Lana, s'il te plaît, j'ai un truc à te dire. Reprit-elle après un silence.

Lana ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa vivement, se mettant en tailleur près de la blonde qui était toujours à moitié allongée. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Qu'as tu bébé? Demanda-t-elle, une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Rien, j'ai juste plus mal au genou et je suis très fière de ça. Toi qui voulait que j'aille voir un médecin. Se moqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Jen, j'ai eu super peur! Cria la brune. Ne rigoles pas avec ça ou un jour tu auras un problème et j'en aurais rien à foutre! Je te déteste, me réveiller en me fichant une si grosse peur! Râla-t-elle en sortant du lit, allant pour quitter la chambre.

Jennifer la suivit dans le couloir, malgré l'énervement actuel elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être un peu heureuse, elles pouvaient se balader dans la maison toute les deux sans problèmes malgré la présence de Rose et Jamie.

-Lana! Appela-t-elle en arrivant vers la cuisine. Je plaisantais. C'était pour te faire lâcher mes fesses. Justifia-t-elle sans voir que ses deux amies étaient dans le salon, celui ci étant dans la même pièce que la cuisine.

-Et moi ça ne me fait pas rire Jen. Je me réveille parce que tu as des petites attentions, je rigole parce que j'ai la main dans ta culotte sur tes fesses, et derrière tu me fou un stress énorme. Alors arrêtes avec tes blagues nulles! T'as pas compris que ça ne me faisait pas rire déjà quand tu m'as dit que étais sortie avec Rose? S'exclama Lana.

-Quoi?! Cria la concernée en entrant dans la cuisine avec Jamie.

-C'était une blague que j'ai faite. Mais un problème à la fois merci. Lui répondit la blonde. Et je suis désolé, je vais arrêter les blagues. Fit-elle en avançant vers Lana, pour enlacer sa taille. Pardon trésor.

La brune tenta de lui résister mais tout de cette situation était fait pour la faire craquer, le corps de son amoureuse contre le sien, son regard, le surnom employé, la tendresse, tout. Alors elle craqua. Elle enlaça la nuque de la blonde et l'embrassa. Jamie et Rose les regardaient avec un sourire attendri.

-C'était violent ce réveil. Soupira la brune. Mais tu es irrésistible alors je te pardonne.

Le sourire de Jennifer s'agrandi et elle serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Rose si tu poses une question je te jure que je t'étrangle. Prévint la blonde.

-Mais. Grogna Rose. Jennifer lâcha son amoureuse et alla embrasser la joue de son amie pour la faire taire. Tu sens Lana à des kilomètres là. Remarqua la jeune femme en riant.

-C'est son sweat. Et elle a dormi contre moi. Rougit Jennifer en s'éloignant pour faire des cafés.

-Oui on a entendu, la main sur tes fesses au réveil. Ria Jamie en s'asseyant à la table, avec Rose.

Lana sourit aux joues écarlates de la blonde et vint se coller dans son dos, en l'enlaçant. Elle lui embrassa le cou, pendant que la jeune femme faisait les cafés. Les deux autres discutaient ensemble autour de la table, surveillant du coin de l'oeil les deux amoureuses. Puis Rose se tourna vers les deux femmes enlacées près du meuble.

-Jen, j'emmène Jamie à l'aéroport et rentre vers seize heure. Tu seras là? Demanda-t-elle. Dors tu ici ce soir en fait?

Jennifer avait relevé la tête vers elle, comme la brune qui avait le menton sur l'épaule de son amoureuse. La blonde se tourna vers elle.

-On dort où ce soir? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Chez moi s'il te plaît, je voudrais être avec Lola un peu. Expliqua la brune. Et on va avoir nos nouveaux scripts aujourd'hui y aura sûrement des scènes Emma et Regina à réviser. Sourit-elle.

Jennifer embrassa le bout de son nez, et en finissant les cafés elle répondit à son amie.

-Du coup je ne serais pas là, je finis ma journée vers dix-sept heure et après j'irais chez Lana. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu vas faire quoi de ta soirée toi Rose?

-Je vais lézarder devant la télé. Soupira Rose, de contentement.

-Je vois que tu attends que ça. Ria Lana, entraînant les trois autres femmes. Heureusement que je te prends Jen en fait.

-Heureusement, est le mot parfait. Ria Rose.

-T'es méchante. Grogna Jennifer en se tournant vers la brune. Rose est méchante j'ai besoin d'un câlin. Fit-elle avec une petite moue d'enfant.

Lana lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant, faisant discrètement descendre une de ses mains sur les fesses de la blonde.

-Vous allez être en retard à ce rythme là. Signala Jamie.

-On a combien de temps avant d'être sur les plateaux? Interrogea Jennifer, collée à son amoureuse qui lui tripotait légèrement les fesses.

-Il sera neuf heure dans quarante minutes, Jen. Répondit Rose.

-Tu commences à neuf heure aussi? Interrogea la blonde vers Lana, qui opina d'un signe de tête. Alors on va aller se préparer, non?

-Oui, faut qu'on aille prendre une douche et tout. Sourit Lana en suivant la blonde pour quitter la cuisine sous les rires de leurs amies.

Elles allèrent en trottinant dans la chambre, prirent garde à bien fermer la porte et s'embrassèrent. Alors qu'elles se déplaçaient vers la salle de bain, les mains de Lana sur les fesses de la blonde, qui avait ses mains sur le buste de la brune, le téléphone de Lana sonna, les faisant sursauter.

-Et merde! Grogna la brune en se détachant de Jennifer et allant s'étaler sur le lit pour attraper son téléphone. *Allo?...*Hein? Quoi?...* Paniqua la brune en s'asseyant sur le lit, les yeux exorbités. *Je suis partie faire un tour, j'avais besoin d'air, je vais sur les plateaux dans pas longtemps...*A tout de suite.* Elle raccrocha et sauta du lit, passant devant la blonde l'embrassant. Bex était chez moi, je dois être dans vingt minutes dans les loges. Informa-t-elle en entrant dans la douche après s'être déshabillée.

-Mais tu vas jamais pouvoir! S'exclama la blonde de la chambre, d'où elle était pour sortir les vêtements de Lana du sac pour revenir les poser dans la salle de bain.

-Je serais en retard, mais surtout pas de douche avec toi. S'exclama la brune sous le jet d'eau la blonde en culotte devant le miroir près d'elle.

-Promis, je la prendrais après! Sourit Jennifer se démêlant les cheveux. Mais je maintiens tu pourras jamais être assez rapide. Ajouta-t-elle en se penchant en avant vers le miroir pour regarder un détail de sa peau.

De la douche, Lana eu une vue imprenable sur les fesses de son amoureuse. Depuis le réveil déjà elle faisait une réelle obsession sur ses fesses mais les voir ainsi, le dos de la blonde cambré, la rendait folle. Elle éteignit l'eau et sortit de la cabine, elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre une serviette et vint se coller au dos de la blonde, qui était moins penchée que la minute d'avant. Jennifer frissonna en sentant le corps nue et humide contre elle.

-Jen, tu provoques alors que je dois être rapide... Murmura Lana caressant le ventre de la jeune femme en mordillant la peau de son épaule.

-Pour une fois je cherchais pas à te provoquer. Sourit la blonde. Tes vêtements sont là, habille toi et va rejoindre Bex. Ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

La brune lui embrassa l'épaule et se détacha d'elle. Jennifer rentra dans la douche la laissant se préparer, Lana fut prête en cinq minutes, et alors qu'elle allait partir, Jennifer sortit de la douche en la disputant, étant totalement trempée elle traversa la salle de bain et la chambre. Lana la vit arriver et la stoppa.

-Jen t'es totalement trempée, retourne dans la salle de bain.

-Embrasse moi, pars pas comme une voleuse. Geignit la blonde en se collant à son amoureuse.

Lana grogna mais l'embrassa avant de se détacher d'elle, lui ordonnant d'aller s'habiller. Puis elle sortit de la chambre, alla embrasser Rose et Jamie qu'elle n'allait pas revoir, et partit en courant pour les plateaux.  
Là-bas, Rebecca l'attendait, elle lui posa des dizaines de questions, et Lana fit son possible pour répondre. Elles allèrent se préparer la rousse ne lâchant pas l'affaire. La brune répondait en détournant les mots, se laissant maquiller au passage et surveillant l'heure, attendant l'arrivée de Jennifer. Cette dernière arriva à neuf heures, et elles purent entamer leurs longues journées de tournage, la rousse ne lâchant pas son amie. Rebecca répétait ses questions en disant qu'elle était persuadée que la brune avait un amoureux secret, et les deux femmes s'empêchaient de sourire, ayant envie de rire et de dire que si il y avait des secrets il n'y avait pas d'homme.  
En fin de journée, Rebecca était rentrée, les deux femmes étaient avec Ginnifer et Josh, dans la pièce où les costumes étaient rangés, se changeant. Ils discutaient de tout, mais surtout le couple avec des questions pour les deux femmes, dû à l'attitude de la rousse toute la journée. Lana et Jennifer réussirent à s'échapper et la blonde suivit son amoureuse pour rentrer chez elle, à pieds. Arrivées, elles ne perdirent pas de temps pour rentrer, et Lana laissa la blonde fermer la porte se précipitant pour câliner sa chienne. Jennifer prit son temps, posant son sac et son manteau, et retirant ses chaussures avant d'aller discrètement dans la cuisine. Elle commença à cuisiner pour elle et la brune.

-Tu vas te faire attaquer! Cria la brune depuis le salon.

Quelques secondes après Lola arrivait et sautait sur la blonde réclamant de l'attention. Jennifer la câlina rapidement avant de reprendre sa préparation. Lana mit à manger à Lola ce qui l'occupa et permit à la brune de venir se coller à Jennifer, dans son dos l'enlaçant.

-Je sais plus si je t'ai demandé, mais t'es allergique à certains trucs? Demanda Jennifer, inquiète soudainement de pouvoir empoisonner la jeune femme.

-Non à rien, et toi? La rassura la brune, la tête sur son épaule.

-À part à la connerie je n'ai pas d'allergie. Plaisanta la blonde en embrassant la joue de la jeune femme.

Lana ria à sa bêtise et proposa son aide pour le repas. Jennifer lui donna à couper les légumes. Elles restèrent en silence un moment puis Lana, qui avait reprit tout son sérieux, brisa le silence.

-Jen, j'ai envie de parler à Rebecca. Confia-t-elle.

-De quoi? Interrogea la blonde, qui cuisait le plat en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien de nous andouille! S'exclama Lana en mettant les légumes dans la poêle, avant de regarder la jeune femme. C'est mon amie la plus proche ici, et elle se doute que je suis amoureuse, elle me connait bien. En plus de ça elle passe beaucoup de temps avec moi alors se serait plus pratique. Et j'ai envie de lui dire. Expliqua calmement la brune.

Jennifer lui sourit et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser.

-Tu pourrais l'inviter ici demain soir. Et je ferais à manger, et quand elle me voit dans la cuisine, tu lui annonces. Sourit la blonde en continuant de faire à manger.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que je veuille lui dire? S'assura la brune.

-Non, je trouve ça super que Rose et Jamie sachent, comme ça je peux parler de toi avec elles et en plus c'est quand même plus pratique. Sourit la blonde en préparant les deux assiettes. J'adore Bex, alors y a pas de problème pour moi.

Lana sourit et enlaça les épaules de la blonde, alors qu'elle se plaquait contre sa hanche pour la remercier d'une étreinte et d'un baiser appuyer sur le début de sa mâchoire. Jennifer posa ce qu'elle avait en main et ce tourna pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle se laissa embrasser, jusqu'à ce que les mains de Lana ne glisse sur elle jusqu'à ces fesses.

-Arrêtes avec mes fesses, trésor. Chuchota-t-elle contre les lèvres de la brune.

-Je suis désolé mais depuis ce matin elles m'obsèdent. Confia la brune en l'embrassant. Et tu as promis que j'aurais le droit de te peloter ce soir. Sourit-elle malicieusement.

-J'ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses, mais avant je veux manger. Obligea Jennifer en sortant de son étreinte et attrapant les assiettes.

-On mange devant le feu? Proposa la brune.

-Avec plaisir. Sourit Jennifer. Allez viens Lola, on va au salon! Entraîna-t-elle, la chienne étant à leurs pieds depuis quelques minutes.

Les deux femmes, suivies de la chienne, allèrent s'installer près du feu, pour manger, et Lana reprit de suite la conversation.

-Tu parles de moi avec Rose et Jamie? Demande-t-elle.

-C'est possible. Gloussa la blonde en mangeant.

-Tu leurs dis quoi? Questionna Lana.

-Plein de choses. S'amusa Jennifer, mais en voyant le regard suppliant de son amoureuse elle reprit. Elles voulaient savoir si j'étais heureuse, si nous deux je pensais que ça pouvait durer, si c'était sérieux. Elles veulent juste savoir si je suis heureuse. Lui dit-elle.

-Mais ce que je veux savoir moi, c'est ce que tu as dis toi à tout ça. Rétorqua la brune en se décalant pour coller leurs cuisses et leurs bras.

-J'ai dis que tu étais géniale, douce et tendre avec moi, tout ce que j'avais rêvé et voulu. Que je t'aimais et que oui toutes les deux je nous voyais dans l'avenir. Ça te va là? Sourit la blonde, recevant un baiser de la jeune femme. J'ai aussi ajouté que t'étais le meilleure coup de toute ma vie.

-T'as pas dis ça? S'interloqua la brune mais voyant la petite grimace de la jeune femme elle soupira. T'es impossible. J'espère que t'as rien dis de plus sur la partie dans un lit.

-J'ai peut-être aussi mentionné que tu n'avais jamais couché avec une femme avant, mais que ça t'empêchait pas d'être géniale. Grimaça Jennifer.

-Jen! S'écria Lana en posant son assiette. C'est le genre de truc que tu aurais pu garder pour toi!

-Je suis désolé, c'est sortit tout seul. Elle posa elle aussi son assiette. On parlait de toi, et elle se moquait du fait que j'étais niaise, c'était hier soir dans la voiture en t'attendant, et Rose a remarqué qu'elle était jamais venue chez toi, j'ai dis que tu avais une maison aussi grande que la sienne. De là, elles sont parties en me disant que on avait dû explorer toute les pièces de la maison, même si j'avais pas dû observer. J'ai rétorqué que j'avais visité avant de faire l'amour avec toi, et que on avait pas fait ça dans toute la maison. Jamie c'est moquée disant que c'est pour ça que j'étais épuisée ces derniers temps, Rose a ajouté en riant que fallait s'entraîner pour être parfaite. Et c'est sortit tout seul, j'ai dit que t'étais parfaite, même si j'étais ta première femme. Raconta rapidement Jennifer, mal à l'aise et inquiète de la réaction de la brune.

-Tu as dis que j'étais parfaite? Sourit Lana. La blonde lui sourit, et Lana la poussa pour l'étaler sur le sol en s'allongeant sur elle. Je t'aime Jen.

-Tu vois c'est pour ça que t'es parfaite, et que je t'aime, et que je prends ta défense quand on se moque de nous. Rétorqua la blonde en enlaçant la brune. Celle ci se pencha et l'embrassa langoureusement, en ayant marre de patienter pour ce moment. Je croyais que tu voulais peloter mes fesses? Provoqua la blonde.

-J'aimerais bien oui. Répondit Lana en l'embrassant.

-C'est pas en me laissaient écrasée sur le sol que tu vas pouvoir. Plaisanta Jennifer qui avait en fait tout aussi envie de la brune que cette dernière avait envie d'elle.

La blonde mourrait d'envie de sentir les mains de son amoureuse sur elle, sur ses fesses comme lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, la main sous sa culotte l'avait électrisée, faisant monter son désir, mais quand elle s'était rendue compte que Lana dormait elle avait rit de la situation.

-Alors viens avec moi. Souffla Lana en se redressant et la tirant pour la mettre debout.

Jennifer n'hésita pas à se remettre debout, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse avancer, Lana attrapa ses cuisses, la souleva et la porta, ses mains sur ses fesses. La blonde entoura ses jambes autour d'elle, tout comme ces bras et l'embrassa.


	13. 13 : Rebecca

13 : Rebecca.

Le réveil sonna et Lana l'éteignit de suite. Elle embrassa la tempe de la blonde, et réalisa qu'elle l'avait pour le petit déjeuné, alors elle sortit du lit discrètement, enfila un tee-shirt et une culotte, alla dans la cuisine et fit les cafés, tout en faisant griller des tartines. Elle servit deux verres de jus d'orange, mit du chocolat sur le plateau, et après quelques caresses à Lola elle retourna dans la chambre, elle posa le plateau sur le lit à côté de Jennifer, avant de se glisser sous la couette et de caresser la joue de la blonde.

-Bébé, debout...Murmura-t-elle à son oreille en embrassant sa peau. La blonde geignit, bougea un peu et resta endormie. Réveille toi, j'ai une surprise.

-Tu vas encore me peloter les fesses dans mon sommeil? Sourit la blonde en papillonnant des yeux.

-Très drôle Jen. Souffla Lana avec un sourire amusé.

-Je préfère "bébé" au réveil. Marmonna la blonde, avant de voir ce qu'avait préparé son amoureuse. Oh le petit-dej' au lit, j'adore. Elle se redressa et Lana lui donna un teeshirt puis mit le plateau sur ses jambes. Tu es géniale, tu sais?

-Je commence à y croire, vu que tu me le dis souvent. Sourit Lana en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Jennifer se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se mettre à manger, tout comme la brune. Elles ne parlaient pas, mais échangeaient des mots par des regards, des gestes, des caresses sur la joue, le bras, la jambe, tout en délicatesse, chaque regard et geste étaient chargés de tendresse. Quand elles eurent finit, Jennifer poussa le plateau et s'assit sur les cuisses de la brune, les jambes pliées de chaque côté de la brune qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches et ses fesses.

-Merci mon trésor. Souffla-t-elle les mains dans les cheveux bruns.

-C'est un plaisir de t'avoir au petit déjeuné enfin. Répondit la brune en lui embrassant la peau entre les seins. Tu voudras pas aller à la douche avec moi avant d'aller travailler?

-J'ai vu ta force hier soir, tu m'y emmènes? Proposa la blonde avec un sourire aguicheur.

Lana ne perdit pas de temps à sortir du lit pour l'emmener à la douche.  
Elles en ressortirent une demie heure plus tard, lavées, trempées et souriantes. Elles se maquillèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement. Elles embrassèrent chacune leurs tour Lola, avant de quitter la maison de la brune, en voiture. Dans celle ci, Jennifer passa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

-Tu as proposé à Rebecca pour ce soir? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je vais le faire en arrivant. Confia Lana. Je vais lui proposer une soirée toute les deux, mais je vais pas parler de toi, alors fais pas de gaffe.

-Je dirais rien c'est promis. Sourit Jennifer. Tu crois qu'elle va bien le prendre? Interrogea-t-elle après un silence.

-Je pense que si tu es heureuse et si je le suis, si on s'aime, alors elle sera heureuse. Rassura la brune. Et puis elle sait à quel point tu m'obsédais et à quel point je t'aimais alors que il n'y avait jamais rien eut entre nous. Lana tourna la tête et vit que la blonde était anxieuse. Ne t'angoisse pas pour elle.

-Tu l'aimes comme ta soeur, si elle nous accepte pas, ça va être l'horreur. Répondit Jennifer, sa main s'étant stoppée sur la cuisse de la brune, la compressant en cet instant.

-Elle nous acceptera sans problème, rassures toi. Ça va se passer comme avec Jamie et Rose. Tenta de rassurer la brune.

-Mais tu es celle que tout le monde aime toujours, c'est pas mon cas, alors c'est pas sûr que ça se passe bien. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Arrête Jen, ça se passera très bien, je le sais, fais moi confiance. Tu es géniale, Bex t'adore, tout se passera à merveille. D'accord? Insista Lana.

-D'accord. Soupira Jennifer, toujours pas très sûre. Arrête toi là. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Questionna la brune en s'exécutant.

-Parce qu'on est a cinq minutes à pied du poste où on va tourner. Et on va éviter de se faire voir par tout le monde, alors laisse moi ici, je vais finir le trajet à pied. Informa la blonde, en sortant de la voiture. À tout de suite. Lui sourit-elle.

-Embrasse moi. Quémanda la brune, et Jennifer ne se fit pas prier pour venir l'embrasser.

-Super discret! Ironisa la blonde.

-Personne nous a vues. À tout de suite bébé. Sourit Lana, avant que la blonde ne fasse un clin d'oeil, claquant la porte juste après.

Jennifer se mit à marcher vers les locaux du jour, le bâtiment qui servait de poste, et quelques secondes après elle se faisait dépasser par la voiture de Lana qui se garait plus loin. Tout en marchant elle pu admirer la brune sortir de sa voiture, elle avait beau passé son temps avec elle, à l'admirer, la regarder, elle ne se faisait pas à tant de beauté.

-Jen! Appela une voix la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna, regardant vers où la voix provenait. Elle découvrit Ginnifer, venant vers elle, pour prendre son bras et reprendre la route vers leur lieu de tournage. La blonde souriait grandement, elle n'avait pas eu de moment en tête à tête avec son amie depuis des jours, et celle ci avait toujours un don pour arriver au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.

-Tu tournes avec moi aujourd'hui Ginni? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu ne connais vraiment jamais ton emploi du temps. Ria Ginnifer. La seule scène que tu tournes sans moi aujourd'hui c'est celle où tu embrasses Lana. Ça va aller d'ailleurs pour ça? S'inquiéta Ginnifer, qui connaissait les sentiments de la blonde à l'égard de Lana.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle m'obsède toujours autant, mais ça va aller. Sourit la blonde, qui se détestait de ne pouvoir parler à son amie.

-Et lui dire qu'elle t'obsède ça ne te dirait pas? Proposa Ginnifer avec un sourire.

-On va attendre encore un peu. Répondit Jennifer, alors qu'elle arrivait au "poste". Et toi, comment va le bébé?

-Très bien, il m'épuise mais ça va très bien. J'ai fais mon échographie, c'est un petit garçon. S'enjoua la jeune femme, une main sur son ventre.

-Oh c'est génial ça! Tu as su ça quand? S'extasia Jennifer, posant à son tour les mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Il y a une semaine et demie, mais c'est compliqué de te parler ces derniers temps. Sourit Ginnifer. La blonde lui fit une grimace d'excuse. Je suis sûre que tu me caches quelque chose, mais si tu veux pas en parler ok, mais promets moi que tu vas bien.

-Je vais très bien Ginni, mieux que bien, et bientôt je te raconterais tout. Sourit Jennifer. Au fait Josh est pas là?

-Si il est déjà sur les plateaux, il avait des scènes de transition à tourner ce matin. Expliqua Ginnifer. Toi prends le temps que tu veux, je suis là dès que tu as besoin, d'accord?

-Ginni t'es pas ma maman, et t'as juste un an de plus que moi. S'amusa la blonde, mais devant le regard de son amie elle ajouta plus sérieusement. Merci Ginni, tu es géniale, mais là je dois aller tourner. Fit-elle en lâchant la jeune femme pour avancer.

-Dernière question. Le baiser de Regina et Emma c'est quand? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ce soir, la dernière scène de la journée, quand on sera à l'appartement des Charmants. Informa la blonde avant de rentrée dans la loge de maquillage.

Ginnifer la regarda s'éclipser, sachant pertinemment qu'elle finirait par savoir, mais se demandant tout de même ce que ça pouvait être.  
De son côté Jennifer s'habilla puis alla s'installer sur une chaise, remarquant à cette instant que la brune était là, se faisant coiffer. Elle laissa échapper un sourire que la brune lui rendit sincèrement. Elles se firent maquiller et coiffer avant d'aller avec tout le monde dans le poste et de tourner.  
Ils ne sortirent du bâtiment que vers quinze heure, pour aller tourner les deux dernières scènes à l'appartement des Charmants. La première réunissait les deux femmes, Josh, Ginnifer, Jared et Colin. Cependant la deuxième réunissait seulement Lana et Jennifer, mais ils obtinrent tous une pause entre les deux, et les deux femmes réussirent à se retrouver dans une pièce à part. Lana entra la deuxième et se rua de suite sur les lèvres de la blonde.

-Oula, pressée de me voir? Sourit la blonde en enlaçant les épaules de la jeune femme de ses bras.

-Je t'ai pas embrassée depuis sept heures, ça me manquait. Confia Lana, en tenant les hanches de la blonde, la faisant se cambrer légèrement en arrière.

-Tu as parlé à Rebecca? Demanda la blonde, avec le sourire, dû aux mots de la jeune femme.

-Oui, elle arrivera à la maison vers dix-neuf heure. Acquiesça Lana en lui embrassant la joue.

-La maison... Murmura la blonde touchée, elle entendait cette phrase comme si Lana disait que c'était chez elles.

-Oui la maison, c'est la mienne, mais je considère que tu es chez toi autant que moi. Sourit la brune, en faisant s'effleurer leurs nez.

Avant que Jennifer ne puisse répondre elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir et repoussa Lana, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Adam entra et les regarda les sourcils froncés.

-On tourne. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez? Demanda-t-il.

-On révisait, on n'avait pas pu encore, et j'avais une petite question pour Lana. Répondit de suite la blonde.

Adam acquiesça et repartit en leurs disant de venir.

-T'as été réactive là. Sourit Lana en s'approchant de la porte.

-Oui, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible. Ria Jennifer. Prête à embrasser ton Emma? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles étaient dans le couloir.

-J'ai de l'entraînement. Chuchota Lana avant d'arriver où tout le monde était.

Jennifer arriva les joues rougies, alors que la brune avait un air fier. Elles se mirent en place et commencèrent à tourner, la scène révisé par les deux femmes, celle où Regina faisait le premier pas et Emma finissait en l'embrassant.  
Durant le baiser, les deux femmes se sentirent entières, sans peur, sans angoisse, tout le monde les regardait elles le savaient, mais elles avaient le droit, elles pouvaient s'embrasser, et même si personne ne savait que ce baiser n'était pas seulement celui d'Emma et Regina mais aussi celui de Lana et Jennifer, elles étaient heureuse de pas se cacher le temps d'un instant.  
La scène finie, rhabillée, les deux femmes reprirent le chemin vers la voiture de Lana, mais bien sûr pas ensemble. Jennifer entra dans la voiture, et la brune roula directement, alors que la jeune femme après s'être attachée s'était penchée pour lui embrasser le cou.

-Jen, pas sur la route. Grogna la brune, gênée.

-Personne n'est sur cette route et en plus on peut pas nous voir de l'extérieur. Murmura Jennifer en l'embrassant toujours dans le cou.

-Jen arrête, je déteste que tu me touches sans que je le puisse. Marmonna Lana.

-Je sais, mais tu m'as excitée. Embrasser Regina devant tout le monde sans pouvoir te déshabiller m'a rendue dingue. Chuchota Jennifer, au moment où la brune se garait. Le moteur coupé Lana se tourna et l'embrassa passionnément, en mourant d'envie. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir envie apparemment. Se moqua la blonde.

-Jen, Bex arrive dans moins d'une heure, on a pas le temps. Mais oui j'en meurt d'envie aussi. Expliqua Lana avant de se détacher difficilement de son amoureuse.

Les deux femmes dans un soupir quittèrent la voiture et rentrèrent dans la maison de Lana.

-Jure moi que quelque soit l'heure, quand Rebecca partira tu me laisseras te déshabiller. Quémanda Jennifer en lui enlevant son manteau, le posant pour venir l'enlacer en la faisant avancer dans la maison.

-Je lui ai proposé de rester dormir, Jen. Grimaça Lana alors que Lola arrivait vers elles leurs sautant dessus. Salut ma chérie. Tu nous as manqué toi aussi. Fit elle en s'accroupissant, câlinant sa chienne.

-Ta chambre d'amis est au rez-de-chaussé? Interrogea Jennifer, en s'accroupissant à son tour.

-Oui, pourquoi? Questionna Lana, surprise.

-Parce que ta chambre à toi, que je partage avec toi bien sûr, est à l'étage, et donc loin de Bex, donc c'est pas un problème. Sourit malicieusement la blonde.

-Tu es un démon sous tes airs angéliques, Jen. Remarqua la brune en venant enlacer son amoureuse, délaissant sa chienne.

-J'ai des airs angéliques moi? Fit la blonde faussement surprise, délaissant aussi Lola pour Lana.

-Tu le sais très bien. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant. Mais elles furent coupées par Lola qui demandait de l'attention. Vous êtes pareilles, grogna gentiment la brune, démoniaques mais vous faites comme si vous étiez des anges.

-T'es méchante toi aussi. Moi je vais faire à manger. Pesta Jennifer, faussement mécontente, en se relevant pour aller à la cuisine.

Alors que la blonde sortait ce dont elle avait besoin un corps se colla au sien l'enlaçant en grimpant sur son dos.

-Retire ce que tu as dis bébé. Supplia la brune, les jambes autour de ses hanches les bras autour de ses épaules. S'il te plaît.

-Je retire, mais s'il te plaît, descend de mon dos, parce que tu me chauffes un peu plus et le repas ne sera jamais prêt à ce rythme. Quémanda Jennifer.

La brune obéit et l'aida à faire manger.  
C'est à dix neuf heure une que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Jennifer et Lana s'étaient lavées et changées, la blonde portait une robe de son amoureuse et continuait la préparation du repas dans la cuisine. La brune alla ouvrir la porte à son amie, qu'elle enlaça. Elle la fit poser ses affaires, et l'entraîna dans la maison, avant que Lola ne viennent lui sauter dessus, c'est là que Lana réalisa que son amie était venue sans sa chienne à elle, alors que d'habitude elle venait toujours avec, alors elle l'interrogea.

-Marcus est rentré, alors il la garde. Sourit Rebecca.

-La prochaine fois tu as intérêt de l'emmener. Ordonna Lana en lui souriant. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Ajouta-t-elle en enlaçant la jeune femme, avant qu'il n'y ai un bruit venant de la cuisine.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Rebecca.

-J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Sourit timidement la brune, soudainement angoissée.

-T'as un amoureux! Je le savais! S'enjoua la rousse en la suivant vers la cuisine.

Elle se figea à l'entrée de la cuisine, en voyant Jennifer servir les plats. Lana elle alla vers son amoureuse, et enlaça sa taille.

-Bex, j'ai pas d'amoureux, mais une amoureuse. Sourit Lana en tirant Jennifer vers son amie. C'est Jen mon amoureuse. Lui dit-elle en se mettant dans le dos de la blonde, la serrant de ses bras, Jennifer ses mains sur les siennes.

La blonde avait un timide sourire, alors que Rebecca les fixait surprise, avant de s'avancer et d'enlacer les deux femmes, Jennifer se retrouvant entre la brune et la rousse.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous les filles, il était temps que ça arrive, parce que je désespérais que Lana daigne avouer qu'elle t'aimait. Sourit Rebecca en se reculant.

-J'étais au bord de la mort quand elle me parlait ou me touchait, alors j'étais pas d'une grande aide pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais ouverte à l'idée d'être ensemble. Défendit Jennifer.

-Vous avez toute une histoire à me raconter, et ça sent super bon. S'exclama Rebecca en allant voir ce que les deux femmes avaient préparé.

Jennifer se tourna dans les bras de la brune et l'embrassa en l'enlaçant.

-Tu vois tout va bien. Murmura Lana.

-Oui, mais j'avais peur qu'elle n'accepte pas, et la peur ça se contrôle pas vraiment. Justifia Jennifer.

La brune l'embrassa encore, la serrant contre elle, elle ne le disait pas mais elle aussi s'était inquiétée, parce que choisir entre Rebecca et Jennifer aurait été bien trop compliqué pour elle si la rousse n'avait pas accepté leurs couple pour n'importe quelle raison.

-Les filles je vous aime et je suis heureuse pour vous, mais vous voudriez pas venir manger au lieu de vous embrasser. Sourit la rousse.

Les deux femmes rirent et se détachèrent. Jennifer finit de servir les plats, et les trois femmes allèrent s'installer à la table basse du salon, comme Lana et Rebecca le faisait toujours quand elles étaient toutes les deux. Le petit couple raconta son histoire à la rousse, comment c'était arrivé, comment elles s'étaient cachées, le même récit qu'elles avaient fait plutôt à Rose et Jamie.  
Alors que la soirée était bien avancée, que Rebecca était couchée sur le canapé, Lana assise entre les jambes de la blonde qui était adossée au canapé, dans le recoin, leurs permettant de voir la rousse.

-Lana ton canapé est vraiment trop bien... Soupira la rousse, bien calé dessus.

-Oh oui, génial. Sourit Jennifer alors que la brune balançait la tête en arrière pour la regarder avec le même sourire malicieux qu'elle.

-Me dites pas que vous avez fait des trucs sur le canapé? Grimaça la rousse en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-On te dira pas alors. Ria Lana, alors que la blonde riait en la serrant contre elle.

-Nooon! S'exclama la rousse en quittant le canapé pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol face au deux femmes. Vous abusez de rien m'avoir dit.

-Oh ça va, ne réagit pas comme une enfant. Souffla Lana, sans perdre son sourire. De toute façon on va aller se coucher, on bosse toutes demain matin. Entraîna-t-elle en se mettant debout.

Rebecca et Jennifer firent de même et elles allèrent toutes vers les chambres. En bas de l'escalier elles laissèrent Rebecca entrer dans sa chambre après l'avoir embrassée.

-Et faites pas trop de bruit. Lança Rebecca en fermant la porte.

Les deux femmes laissèrent passer un rire, avant que la blonde ne pousse Lana pour la faire avancer dans l'escalier. À l'étage, Jennifer ne pu s'empêcher de faire se retourner la brune pour l'embrasser, en l'emmenant vers sa chambre. Et comme l'avait demandé la blonde, Lana la laissa la déshabiller, même si cela voulait dire : courte nuit.


	14. 14 : Clés

14 : Clés.

Le réveil sonna et Jennifer l'éteignit avant de se redresser dans le lit, pour s'asseoir. Elle se frotta le visage, et regarda la brune qui bataillait pour rester endormie. En se relevant elle avait tiré la couette, laissant voir la hanche et le début de la poitrine de Lana. Doucement elle tira la couette découvrant le corps de la jeune femme, arrêtant le drap à la limite de l'intimité de son amoureuse. Elle l'admira un instant, aimant voir sa respiration lente, et ses courbes qu'elle trouvait parfaites. Puis elle se baissa et embrassa du bout des lèvres le ventre de la brune, puis remonta et embrassa la peau entre les deux seins puis au dessus des deux seins.

-Hmm Jen...Murmura la brune en se réveillant, une de ses mains venant dans les cheveux de la blonde qui était rendue dans son cou. Qu'est ce que je t'aime au réveil...

Jennifer gloussa discrètement et vint embrasser la jeune femme tendrement.

-Tu m'aimes plus au réveil? Interrogea-t-elle, l'enlaçant un bras et une jambe sur elle.

-Oui, parce que je déteste me réveiller mais quand je suis près de toi, les réveils sont doux et je t'aime un peu plus pour ça. Sourit tendrement la brune, ses bras venant se serrer autour de son amoureuse.

-Moi j'adore te réveiller, mais je dois te rappeler que Bex dors en bas, alors faudrait peut-être qu'on s'habille et qu'on aille faire le petit-déjeuné. Déclara Jennifer.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de sortir du lit, d'enfiler un teeshirt et une culotte et de sortir de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine. Là-bas tout en faisant les cafés et les pancakes, elles discutèrent en câlinant Lola. Rebecca arriva une bonne vingtaine de minutes après elles, et trouva les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Jennifer donnant un bout de pancakes à la brune.

-Vous êtes adorables. Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

-Oh! Salut Bex! Sursauta la blonde en se détachant légèrement de Lana. Bien dormi?

-Très bien, mais la journée va être longue, vu la pluie. Soupira la femme en venant vers elles.

-Il pleut?! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes.

-Mais vous faites attention à rien vraiment. Ria Rebecca.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, le téléphone de Lana sonna, elle décrocha rapidement, en restant contre Jennifer mais lui faisant signe de se taire.

-*Allo?...*Pas du tout, du tout? *D'accord, Bex est avec moi, je la préviens... *Merci, au revoir à demain. Finit-elle avant de raccrocher. Alors, effectivement il pleut beaucoup, et- Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Jennifer.

-*Allo?..* Fit-elle en retenant son rire devant le sourire de la brune et la rousse. *Oui, qu il?... Pas une seule? Rien?... * D'accord, au revoir, à demain. Elle raccrocha. Donc on fait quoi de cette journée?

Lana ria et lui vola un baiser.

-Comme toute les scènes sont annulées à cause de la tempête du jour, on pourrait faire une journée série, grignotage, repos, et Jen on doit réviser les scènes d'Emma et Regina, tu te souviens. Sourit Lana.

-Vous réviserez sans moi hein! Lança la rousse.

-Ok, mais tu passes toute la partie de la journée repos avec nous. Imposa Lana avec un sourire, collée au dos de Jennifer qui faisait les pancakes.

-Bonne idée, une journée toutes les trois ça peut être sympa. Acquiesça la blonde, pour encourager la rousse qu'elle sentait hésitante.

-D'accord, je vais prévenir mon mari quand même. Sourit Rebecca en prenant son téléphone.

-Dépêches toi c'est bientôt prêt et Lana mange tout. Plaisanta la blonde. Rebecca quitta la cuisine en riant alors que la brune donna une tape sur les fesses de son amoureuse. Lana! S'exclama la jeune femme surprise.

-Ne te moque pas et je te donnerais pas de fessée. Souffla la brune dans son oreille.

-Ne me donnes pas de fessées, c'est -Jennifer se coupa en sentant une des mains de Lana sur sa cuisse- excitant...Finit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je le fais bébé. Provoqua la brune en lui embrassant le cou.

La blonde se concentra pour finir les derniers pancakes, avant de se tourner pour embrasser son amoureuse. Rebecca entra à cet instant dans la cuisine.

-Je veux bien rester mais arrêtez de vous lécher les amygdales. Lança la rousse.

-Merci pour cette délicatesse Bex. Rouspeta la brune. Et ses amygdales ont un goût délicieux! Provoqua-t-elle.

-Lana! Pestèrent les deux femmes, la bonde rougissant de plus en plus.

-Je plaisante! Se rattrapa la brune avec un sourire. Allons manger. Elles prirent chacune une tasse et Rebecca le plateau avec la nourriture. Quand la brune fut partie, Lana se colla à son amoureuse. Je plaisante pas tant que ça en fait.

-Tu sais tu es vraiment impossible. Affirma Jennifer, tentant de contrôler son rougissement en s'éloignant de la jeune femme.

Elles allèrent s'installer dans le canapé, et mangèrent en discutant, puis quand elles eurent fini, Lana se blottit contre Jennifer qui était assise dans le canapé. Rebecca vint s'asseoir dans celui ci, à côté de la blonde. Cette dernière vint allumer la télé, et chercha quelque chose à regarder avant d'avoir une idée.

-Bex, t'as déjà regardé Swingtown? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, un bras autour de la brune, caressant son épaule.

-J'ai regardé la série médicale où y a Lana mais pas Swingtown, ou juste le premier épisode. Répondit la rousse, alors que Lana grognait contre son amoureuse.

-Alors on va regarder ça. Sourit Jennifer en lançant l'épisode trois, celui auquel elles étaient rendues.

-Jeeen... Pesta la brune.

-Je t'aime trésor. Se justifia Jennifer en embrassant son front.

-Pas une excuse. Grogna Lana.

La blonde lui embrassa la tête en la serrant contre elle, mais continua de regarder la série, avec une Rebecca tout aussi enjouée qu'elle. Elles regardèrent ensemble plusieurs épisodes, la pluie tombant énormément et le vent passant par rafales violentes dans les arbres. La blonde continuait de câliner la brune, et Rebecca finit par s'allonger perpendiculairement aux jambes de la brune et la blonde, se moquant d'elles et leurs papouilles et en réclamant aussi.  
Vers treize heure, Rebecca reçu un coup de téléphone et s'éclipsa. Lana en profita pour relever la tête vers son amoureuse et lui voler un baiser.

-Tu dors ici ce soir? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu veux bien de moi, oui. Sourit Jennifer en caressant le visage de la brune qui avait la tête sur son buste.

-Je veux de toi, tout le temps. Rétorqua Lana.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de la blonde, mais fut coupée par la rousse.

-Vu que tu es à deux doigts de sauter sur Jen, je vais vous laisser. De toute façon mon mari m'attend. Sourit elle en entrant.

-Tu pars? S'exclama la brune en s'agenouillant sur le canapé à côté de Jennifer qui s'était redressée.

-Oui, je vous laisse. Je vais juste aller me changer avant de partir. Leurs dit-elle en venant les embrasser chacune leurs tour.

-Tu pars à cause de nous? S'assura Lana.

-Mais non, je veux juste retrouver mon mari. La rassura Rebecca. Et je te le redis, je suis heureuse que ça se soit concrétisé vous deux, vous êtes adorables.

-On sait! Sourit la brune.

-Elle sait. Et c'est elle qui est adorable! Rétorqua Jennifer.

-Tu l'es aussi Jen, et j'ai hâte de voir la tête de tout le monde quand ils vous verront. S'enjoua Rebecca en partant pour sortir du salon, avec un grand sourire.

-On dirait la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest là. Ria la blonde, entraînant les deux femmes dans son rire.

Rebecca partit pour sa chambre, voulant se changer. Elle laissa les deux dans le canapé, et elles se mirent à discuter simplement, tentant de se mettre d'accord sur le repas du soir. Quand Rebecca fut prête elle passa sa tête par la porte, les prévenant qu'elle partait. Lana et Jennifer lui crièrent un "à plus tard bisou", mais ne bougèrent pas du canapé. Elles entendirent la porte claquer, leurs confirmant qu'elles étaient seules, Lola au pied du canapé.

-As tu faim trésor? Proposa la blonde.

-Oui, mais j'ai pas envie de bouger. Répondit Lana en faisant une petite moue.

-Je m'occupe de tout, laisse moi juste bouger. Sourit Jennifer.

-Non, si tu y vas j'y vais aussi. Je veux pas bouger de contre toi. Provoqua la brune en lui volant un baiser.

Les deux femmes se levèrent, quittèrent le canapé, de suite suivies par Lola, et allèrent à la cuisine. Elles cuisinèrent un petit repas, avec de la musique en fond masquant le bruit de la pluie et de la tempête. Puis elles allèrent à nouveau s'asseoir dans le canapé, leurs assiettes en main. Jennifer fixait Lana qui caressait Lola d'une main, mangeant de l'autre, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle l'attrapa sur la table, et décrocha faisant signe à la brune de ne pas faire de bruit.

-*Allo?...Oh salut Julia! Comment tu vas?...Oui moi je vais bien. Je tourne pas, trop de tempête... Et mon Ava comment elle va?...D'accord, tu pourrais m'envoyer des photos d'elle des fois?...Merci, bon parle moi de toi...* La blonde se cala dans le canapé, de profil à son amoureuse, mangeant ce qu'elle avait préparé, tout en discutant avec sa soeur.

Lana resta à côté à manger, écoutant ce que disait la blonde, et quand elle eut fini, elle posa son assiette et se mit en boule sur le canapé, près du bout pour câliner sa chienne. Après une vingtaine de minute au téléphone, Jennifer raccrocha et posa son assiette et son téléphone pour venir s'allonger sur le canapé, la tête près de celle de Lana, pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Pardon, je ne pensais pas que se serait si long avec ma soeur, mais on se téléphone toute les semaines normalement, et là ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'était pas parlé, alors on avait pas mal de choses à se dire. S'expliqua la blonde, en appui sur ses coudes.

Lana déplia ses jambes à côté de celles de la blonde, prenant appui sur un de ses coudes, son autre main venant caresser les épaules et le visage de Jennifer.

-Ne t'excuses pas d'être proche de ta soeur. Ça m'a laissé un moment tête à tête avec ma Lola. Sourit la brune.

-Je t'aime Lana. Souffla la blonde.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme si ça te faisait peur ou mal de le dire? Interrogea la brune.

-Parce que j'ai peur. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ressens de la peur mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Confia Jennifer, en baissant la tête.

-Si tu sais pas pourquoi tu as peur je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Répondit Lana en tirant la jeune femme contre elle. Mais moi je voulais te dire quelque chose.

-Alors vas-y. Encouragea la blonde en accrochant leurs regards.

-Je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis pas si longtemps, mais on passe tout notre temps libre l'une avec l'autre, et c'est toujours de merveilleux moments. Alors voilà, Lana se tourna pour ouvrir le tiroir de la petite table et en sortit une petite clé, je voudrais que tu es la clé de chez moi, pour que tu viennes n'importe quand, même si je suis pas là tu peux l'être.

-Tu me donnes la clé de ta maison? Sourit Jennifer en prenant le petit objet. Lana hocha la tête et la blonde vint l'embrasser. Quand tu viendras chez moi je te donnerais les clés. Sourit-elle. J'ai pouvoir te faire des surprises en ayant ta clé.

-C'est pas pour ça que je te l'ai donnée. Sourit Lana.

-Mais c'est à ça aussi qu'elle peut servir. Rayonna Jennifer. Je suis amoureuse de toi, tellement amoureuse. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, en venant se coucher sur la brune. Ce cadeau est l'un des plus beau que tu pouvais me faire.

-Et moi je te l'offre parce que je suis folle amoureuse de toi. Murmura Lana en la serrant dans ses bras. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent longuement, heureuses, épanouies. Et si on se mettait en Emma et Regina? Proposa-t-elle.

-Bonne idée trésor. Acquiesça Jennifer en lui volant un dernier baiser.

Elle se leva, alla chercher leurs scripts dans leurs sacs à l'entrée, et revint se jeter dans le canapé contre la brune qu'elle embrassa sans gêne.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on va travailler. Marmonna Lana entre des baisers.

-Je sais, mais j'ai plus envie de t'embrasser que de travailler. Confia Jennifer en l'embrassant encore.

-Jen. Imposa la brune en la repoussant. Emma et Regina.

-Mais Emma et Regina voudraient faire ça. Signala la blonde en tentant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Oui mais c'est pas ce que l'on doit faire dès demain devant les caméra. Alors révisons. Ordonna Lana.

Jennifer laissa passer un long soupir, et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé. Lana se redressa à son tour et elles se mirent enfin à travailler leurs scripts, face à face. Plus elles avançaient dans les pages, plus elles découvraient l'évolution de la relation entre Emma et Regina, et elles aimaient ce qu'elles découvraient, même si elles étaient aussi frustrées de voir que une nouvelle fois sur une semaine elles n'avaient que deux ou trois rapides baisers, deux scènes d'amoureuses, une longue étreinte, et un vrai baiser. Ça ne leurs suffisait pas, elles voulaient avoir le plus possible de scène ensemble pour s'enlacer et s'embrasser, pour avoir des courtes secondes sans se cacher.  
Lorsque vingt et une heure sonna, le téléphone de Jennifer sonna, les faisant sursauter.

-*Allo?* Répondit-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance. *Oh pardon Rose, j'ai oublié d'appeler...Heu oui, je dors chez Lana, enfin, remarque, attends?* Lana, je peux dormir chez toi hein?

-Évidemment que oui, andouille. Répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel avant de poser les scripts sur la table basse.

-*Rose?...Oui je dors chez elle, on se voit demain soir?... Bonne nuit madame la fée." Ria Jennifer. Elle raccrocha et posa son téléphone. Merci. Sourit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser la brune.

-Tu m'agaces tu sais. Souffla la brune en l'embrassant. Je vais mettre le repas à chauffer. Signala-t-elle en laissant la blonde.

-J'aime pas du tout cet écart non-désiré. Râla Jennifer en se mettant debout pour la rattraper.

Lana le vit et accéléra le pas pour aller dans la cuisine, alors Jennifer fit de même, suivies toutes deux de Lola. Dans la cuisine, la brune se retrouva coincée, alors son amoureuse en profita et l'enlaça. Lana fit de même, et elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, avec un léger sourire. Jennifer embrassa le front de la brune, et elles se détachèrent pour faire à manger ensemble. Elles mangèrent leurs repas à table, en discutant, Lola ayant posé sa tête sur la cuisse de sa maîtresse.  
Une demie heure après, Jennifer faisait la vaisselle pendant que Lana s'occupait de la dernière machine. La chienne faisait des allés retours entre les deux femmes. Elles terminèrent leurs tâches au même moment et se retrouvèrent en bas de l'escalier, face à face s'en s'y être attendues.

-T'as fini? Demanda Jennifer.

-Oui, je viens d'étendre nos vêtements mais surtout nos culottes et nos soutiens-gorges. Répondit Lana en passant lentement ses mains sur le buste de la blonde, allant vers son cou. Et à chaque fois que j'en accrochais un je pensais à la manière dont tu me l'avais enlevé lors d'une de nos nuits. Jennifer passa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune allant vers ses fesses. Et quand j'accrochais les tiens, je pensais à la façon que j'avais eu de te les enlever, de les balancer au loin dans la chambre. Jennifer empoigna les fesses de Lana qui se tenait à son cou, et la souleva, avançant dans l'escalier. Et surtout je pensais à ceux que tu portais maintenant et à quel point j'avais envie de te les enlever. Lana ne résista pas plus et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureuses. Vas plus vite à la chambre.

Jennifer accéléra le pas et pénétra dans la pièce, avant de laisser tomber la brune sur le lit, et de se coller sur elle, en l'embrassant. Les mains de Lana trouvèrent rapidement le chemin pour déshabiller la blonde, une fois nue, elle inversa leurs places se retrouvant au dessus de la blonde, et ne perdit pas de temps pour satisfaire ses désirs.

Minuit sonnait et les deux femmes étaient allongées en étoile, Jennifer la tête sur le torse de la jeune femme.

-Je ne savais pas que étendre le linge pouvais t'exciter au point de me faire passer une des meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. Souffla la blonde.

-Je savais pas non plus. Gloussa Lana, en caressant la tête blonde, un bras autour de son corps.

Jennifer se tourna et passa un bras et une jambe autour de la brune, pour la serrer contre elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur le côté de son sein, et se laissa bercer dans les bras de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle tombait dans un sommeil profond elle sentit que ce n'était pas le cas de son amoureuse.

-Dors trésor, Regina a besoin de toi en forme. Murmura-t-elle.

Lana sourit quelques secondes, et se tourna légèrement pour serrer la jeune femme contre elle, et s'endormir ainsi.


	15. 15 : Ginni

15 : Ginni!

Le réveil sonna, et Jennifer tendit la main pour l'éteindre. Alors que la sonnerie se coupait quelque chose d'humide toucha sa main, la faisant sursauter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Lola à la recherches de caresses, mais sentit Lana dans son dos bouger, son sursaut l'avait réveillée. C'est aussi là que Jennifer remarqua que dans la nuit elles avaient inversé leurs places dans le lit.

-Bébé, ne bouge pas...Murmura la brune.

-On doit aller travailler. Répondit la blonde en câlinant la tête de la chienne posée sur le matelas. Hein Lola? T'es d'accord, on doit aller travailler? Fit-elle niaisement.

-Lola est là? Interrogea Lana en se redressant sur son coude pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

-Elle était là quand le réveil à sonné. Signala Jennifer, en gardant son grand sourire.

-On a dû mal fermer la porte, hier soir. Remarqua Lana avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir. Qu'est ce qu'on a bien pu faire dans la nuit pour échanger nos places ainsi?

-On s'est endormies l'une contre l'autre alors ça m'étonne pas trop. Répondit Jennifer caressant toujours la tête de Lola.

Lana la regarda un instant et perdit patience en une minute.

-Bon je pourrais avoir de l'attention moi aussi! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oh mais c'est pas possible d'être jalouse de sa chienne comme ça! S'exclama Jennifer en se retournant. Elle attrapa le visage de la brune et l'embrassa passionnément. Satisfaite?

-Recommence. Sourit la brune.

-Non, on doit aller bosser. Refusa Jennifer en sortant du lit, complètement nue. Allez lève toi! Incita-t-elle.

-Je veux être en vacances avec toi. Grogna Lana en se levant.

-Dans une semaine. Répondit la blonde en enfilant des vêtements. Bouge tes fesses! S'agaça-t-elle en tirant la brune par le bras.

Lana finit par enfin se mettre debout, enfila des vêtements et suivit Jennifer à la cuisine. La blonde prépara le petit déjeuné avec une Lana cramponnée à elle, les bras autour de ses épaules la tête dans son cou. Elle avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas pratique Lana ne se décollait pas, alors elle fit avec. Même pendant leurs rapide petit déjeuné Lana resta contre elle, alors Jennifer se laissa aller et en profita lui embrassant le front ou la joue de temps à autre. Puis elles reposèrent leurs affaires et allèrent se laver et se changer, se préparant pour aller tourner. Lana fut la première prête et se chargea de plier le linge. Quand la blonde descendit, elle la chercha.

-Lana! Trésor! T'es où? Appela-t-elle.

-Je plie le linge! Répondit la brune.

Jennifer su et la rejoignit, elle arriva dans son dos et l'enlaça en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis elle la tira et l'emmena vers l'entrée, elles enfilèrent chaussures et manteaux et quittèrent la maison, en laissant un écart entre elles, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être vues. Dans la voiture, Jennifer ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la cuisse de Lana.

-Lana? Appela la blonde.

-Oui, bébé? Répondit la jeune femme, concentrée sur la route.

-Tu vas me trouver égocentrique. Prévint Jennifer. Est ce que tu as aimé quelqu'un plus que moi? Demanda-t-elle.

Lana se gara et se tourna pour lui faire face. Alors qu'elle allait parler, quelqu'un frappa à sa fenêtre de voiture. Elles virent Rebecca, et sortirent de la voiture.

-Vous voulez vous faire prendre ou quoi?! S'exclama-t-elle la voix basse. Tout le monde est là pour tournage dans la rue principale, et vous vous papouillez dans la voiture. Vous êtes dingues! Allez vous changer maintenant! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux femmes ne discutèrent pas et allèrent se changer, se faire coiffer et maquiller. Jennifer n'avait pas eu de réponse, et elle y pensait en continu, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette question vaguait en continu dans sa tête, pourquoi depuis des jours alors qu'elle était heureuse auprès de Lana elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser cette question. Elle se laissa aller sous les mains des maquilleurs sans bouger, sans rien dire, puis mécaniquement elle se leva et alla tourner, c'était la dernière journée de tournage sans scène de elle et Lana. Jusqu'à quatorze heure elle tourna avec les autres, faisant tout comme il fallait, mais son esprit tournait sans cesse les mêmes questions. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de savoir si Lana l'aimait plus que tout les hommes qui avaient partagés sa vie et son lit? Pourquoi son être entier avait envie et besoin de savoir si Lana avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle plus fort encore? Elle ne savait pas. Mais son cerveau était en boucle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était la première femme de la vie de Lana, sa première amoureuse, et que l'idée d'être moins importante que les amoureux que Lana avait eu, juste parce qu'elle était une femme, la terrorisait. Elle avait besoin de savoir pour ne pas devenir dingue, elle avait besoin de réponse, maintenant, qu'elle avait posé la question elle attendait la réponse. À la pause, elle alla faire chauffer son repas, dans la pièce qui servait pour le repos, alors qu'elle attendait, elle sentit un corps frôlé le sien. Lana se mit à côté d'elle, se faisant couler un café.

-Dans la chambre de Regina, dans cinq minutes, bébé. Lança Lana tout bas.

La blonde ne répondit pas, et Lana disparue. Jennifer hésita un moment, puis prit deux cuillères de son repas en regardant l'heure. Quatre minutes après le départ de Lana, son repas au trois quart avalé, elle posa tout sur la table et s'échappa, sous les yeux suspects de Ginnifer.  
Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Jennifer vérifia que personne ne la voyait et ferma la porte derrière elle. Lana était assise sur le lit.

-J'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'aime toi. Débuta directement Lana en se mettant debout. C'est toi, toi et juste toi depuis des années. J'ai jamais su aimé quelqu'un avant de l'avoir touché ou embrassé, et pourtant toi je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vue, je t'ai aimé un peu plus lors de nos premiers mots, et je suis tombée profondément amoureuse de toi quand je t'ai embrassé ce soir là, au milieu de ta caravane, habillée de tes vêtements. La brune caressa la joue de son amoureuse. Jen, bébé, tu es la première femme de ma vie, c'est vrai, et ça te rend unique et plus importante que n'importe qui, mais surtout, elle prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe, surtout tu seras la dernière femme de ma vie, la dernière personne que j'aimerais. N'aies pas peur de nous, de notre vie de ce que nous sommes. Je t'aime plus que tout mon coeur.

Jennifer avait les yeux pleins de larmes, et au dernier mot de Lana elle enlaça les hanches de la brune avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lana lâcha son visage pour l'enlacer totalement et la serrer contre elle. Le baiser était lent et en même temps passionné.  
Ginnifer avait suivi la blonde quand elle avait quitté la pièce de repos, résultat elle avait entendu tout le discours de Lana, et quelques secondes après ces derniers mots elle entra dans la chambre sans un bruit, et trouva les deux femmes enlacées s'embrassant tendrement. Elle les trouvait belles, il émanait d'elles la simplicité de l'amour partagé.

-Alors vous êtes amoureuses? Lança-t-elle les faisant sursauter.

Lana et Jennifer se séparèrent se retrouvant côte à côte.

-Ginni! S'exclama Jennifer. Mais...mais... Bégaya-t-elle en regardant ensuite Lana cherchant de l'aide.

-Oui? Incita Ginnifer.

La brune ouvrit la bouche mais ne sachant que dire, elle opta pour la manière qu'elles avaient utilisé devant Jamie et Rose. Elle attrapa d'une main le visage de la blonde, son autre main tenant sa hanche, l'enlaçant, et elle l'embrassa.

-Oui on est amoureuses. Acquiesça Jennifer ses yeux dans les yeux bruns.

-Vous êtes magnifiques les filles. Sourit Ginnifer. Ça vous aura prit trois ans, mais je suis fière de vous. Plaisanta-t-elle, une main sur une joue de chacune des femmes qui se tenaient l'une contre l'autre.

-Je sais qu'on a été lentes à la détente mais chut. Grogna Jennifer.

-Très lentes, mais ça peut être bien, ça peut vouloir dire des années d'amour, et d'après ce qu'à dit Lana, c'est ce qu'elle veut. Sourit Ginnifer.

-Tu étais derrière la porte depuis combien de temps? Demanda Lana, les yeux aussi écarquillés que ceux de son amoureuse.

-Depuis que tu es rentrée. Répondit Ginnifer en montrant la blonde du doigt, avec un sourire. Vous rayonnez et c'est magnifique. Jennifer lui sourit et vint l'enlacer, les bras autour de son cou. Elle m'a tellement saoulée avec toi, et Lana par ci et Lana par là. Et nia nia, et je suis amoureuse, mais je suis ridicule, elle m'aimera jamais. Une vraie ado. Se moqua Ginnifer en serrant la blonde dans ses bras.

Jennifer grogna mais resta contre elle. La jeune femme fit signe à Lana de venir dans l'étreinte. Elles se serrèrent longuement toute les trois. Jennifer était rassurée, Lana était folle d'elle, voulait finir sa vie avec elle, Ginnifer était enfin au courant pour elles, elles n'auraient plus à lui mentir. La vie était parfaite.

-Je vous aime. Souffla-t-elle, la tête sur l'épaule de Ginnifer. Mais faut rien que tu dises! Réalisa-t-elle soudainement en se redressant, faisant se détacher Lana et elle de leurs amie.

-Rien, même à Josh?! Demanda Ginnifer.

-Josh c'est ok. Répondit Lana après avoir échangé un regard avec Jennifer pour se mettre d'accord. Mais personne d'autre.

-D'accord, mais je veux tout savoir. Mon silence contre votre histoire. Sourit la jeune femme.

-C'est du chantage? S'exclama Jennifer.

-Non, pas vraiment, c'est un arrangement. Se moqua Ginnifer.

-D'accord, viens chez Rose ce soir, on te racontera tout autour d'un verre. Accepta la blonde.

-Pas chez Rose, chez moi. On dort chez moi ce soir. Reprit Lana.

-Non, j'ai promis à Rose de venir la voir ce soir, je dors chez elle, je veux de nouveaux et propres vêtements, et j'ai envie de voir mon amie. S'il te plaît. Supplia la blonde.

-Et ma Lola? Interrogea la brune, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Et bien passe la voir avant de venir chez Rose, et on ira la voir demain matin avant de tourner. Proposa Jennifer. Oh s'il te plaît, dis moi que t'es d'accord, je veux pas dormir sans toi.

-D'accord. Soupira Lana. Tu rentres seule chez Rose, moi je vais chez moi, ensuite je te rejoins. Jennifer lui offrit un doux sourire, et vint se coller à elle. T'as intérêt à pas me faire regretter d'être venue.

-Ça je te le promets. Sourit Jennifer en venant l'embrasser.

-Eh oh je suis là. Rappela Ginnifer. Jen, on te ramène si tu veux Josh et moi. Proposa-t-elle quand elle eut l'attention des deux.

-Je veux bien, comme ça vous restez pour la soirée. Accepta Jennifer. Je dois prévenir Rose. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et vit l'heure à cet instant. Et on doit y aller, parce qu'on est en retard! Fit-elle en se précipitant en dehors de la pièce, suivie des deux autres.

Elles allèrent tourner leurs scènes, ensemble, faisant comme de rien, même si entre chaque moment tourné Ginnifer ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire aux regards discrets des jeunes femmes. Elles n'arrivaient pas à admettre qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué avant, qu'elle n'avait pas vu que leurs relation avait évolué.  
La fin de journée arriva rapidement, alors qu'elles étaient en train de remettre leurs vêtements, Lana, prête, lança un sourire à son amoureuse et partit. Elle prit sa voiture et alla chez elle, s'occuper de sa Lola.  
Jennifer de son côté attendit Ginnifer et Josh, et monta en voiture avec eux. Sur le chemin, Ginnifer se tourna vers la blonde qui était sur la banquette arrière.

-J'ai rien dit. Je voulais te laisser cette chance. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Pas dit quoi? Quoi qu'est ce que je dois savoir? Demanda l'homme, derrière le volant, se garant devant chez Rose. Il se tourna pour regarder la blonde. Alors? Incita-t-il.

-Je sors avec Lana. Avoua Jennifer, avec un sourire en coin.

-Non?! S'exclama Josh avec un sourire. Sérieux? Jennifer hocha la tête. Mais c'est génial ça! Depuis le temps qu'elle te plaisait.

-Tu dois rien dire, seulement vous deux, Rebecca, Jamie et Rose savent. Prévint la blonde.

-Promis. Mais vous deux c'est sérieux? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, très sérieux. Acquiesça Jennifer. Allez on rentre chez Rose, on va pas passer la soirée dans votre voiture. Lança-t-elle en en sortant.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et allèrent à la maison. Jennifer chercha la clé et finit par ouvrir la porte. Elle entra avec les deux et ils posèrent vêtements et chaussures mais quand ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir ils entendirent un cri.

-Jen! Hurla Rose en venant l'enlacer.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras, elles s'adoraient, et les derniers jours avait été bien remplis, la blonde passait le plus clair de son temps dans les bras de son amoureuse et les nuits chez elle, les journées sur le tournage et peu de temps avec Rose dans tout ça. Alors elles étaient heureuses de se voir. Rose finit par la lâcher et embrassa Josh et Ginnifer, avant de les entraîner dans le salon. Elle leurs offrit un verre, leurs disant qu'elle avait préparé le repas. Le couple était dans le canapé, Rose dans un fauteuil et Jennifer dans un autre près de la cheminé.

-Où est Lana, Jen? Demanda Rose après un moment réalisant que la brune n'était pas là, avec un peu de retard.

-Elle devrait arriver plus tard. Répondit Jennifer. Son verre l'attend sur la table, elle devrait plus tarder. Ria-t-elle.

-Elle sera plus attirée par toi que par le verre. Plaisanta Ginnifer.

Jennifer fit une grimace moqueuse, et prit une gorgée. Ils lui posaient des questions sur elles et Lana, mais elle leurs répondait d'attendre en continu. Après une demie heure dans le salon, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et claqua. Une Lana trottinant arriva dans le salon, elle fit un coucou général avant de venir vers la blonde se mettant à califourchon sur ses jambes et tenant son visage pour l'embrasser.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmura Jennifer. Lana l'embrassa encore avant de se redresser sur les jambes de la blondes. Tu as un verre. La brune bougea pour s'asseoir correctement sur ses jambes et prendre son verre. Comment va Lola?

-Bien, mais elle n'a d'abord pas compris pourquoi je rentrais seule, et n'a ensuite pas compris pourquoi je partais. Expliqua-t-elle en s'installant correctement sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

-Elle est habituée à la présence de Jennifer? Demanda Ginnifer.

-Elle l'adore, elles sont collées à se faire des papouilles tout le temps, et Lola a prit l'habitude d'avoir Jen à la maison, puisque quand j'y suis Jen est là aussi quatre vingt pour-cent du temps. Alors oui elles s'adorent, je crois même que Lola aime plus Jen que moi. Répondit Lana.

-Mais n'importe quoi toi! Rétorqua la blonde en serrant ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme. T'es sa maitresse, elle t'aime plus, mais maintenant que tu m'as moi tu ne lui donnes plus toute ta tendresse alors elle est jalouse. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Très drôle Jen. Fit Lana le regard sérieux.

-Bon vous nous racontez pour vous oui ou non?! Demanda Ginnifer, avec Josh qui approuvait à côté.

Lana se cala un peu plus contre le torse de Jennifer, dans ses bras, et une fois de plus elles racontèrent comment les choses s'étaient enfin faites. Jennifer caressait doucement les jambes de son amoureuse.


	16. 16 : Dernière

16 : Dernière.

_[Une semaine plus tard, dernier jour de tournage avant les vacances.]_

Jennifer se réveilla la première et sortit du lit. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte, alors elle attrapa un sweat et sortit de la chambre. Elles avaient dormi chez Rose étant donné que c'était la dernière nuit avant les vacances, la veille au soir elles avaient fait une soirée filles, entre amies. Elle alla dans la cuisine, et remarqua les cadavres de bouteilles et les verres et assiettes sur le plan de travail. Rose était dans le salon ramassant les déchets.

-Salut toi! Lança la blonde en entrant.

-Salut Jen. Sourit Rose. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir mis tant de bordel hier soir.

-On avait un peu bu, toutes. Ria Jennifer.

Elle fit couler les cafés et rangea la cuisine. Rose ayant fini le salon vint dans la cuisine, faire griller les tartines. Alors que tout était rangé, Lana entra dans la cuisine, et vint se coller au dos de la blonde.

-Bonjour bébé. Murmura-t-elle.

-Oh mon trésor, tu es là. Souffla Jennifer en se tournant pour la serrer contre elle.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent très rapidement, et les baisers amoureux s'enchainèrent, la brune avachie dans les bras de son amoureuse qui était adossée au meuble derrière elles.

-Déjà que je vous ai entendu la plupart de la nuit, je voudrais ne pas avoir de spectacle le matin. Grogna Rose.

-Tu nous as entendues cette nuit? Interrogea Jennifer surprise, en gardant la brune dans ses bras.

-Oui, et je m'en serais passé. Argua Rose en venant prendre sa tasse à café.

-Excuse nous. Reprit Lana, en prenant elle aussi une tasse. Mais à notre décharge, ce soir et demain soir on ne dort pas ensemble, alors on voulait profiter. Justifia-t-elle avec un léger sourire, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Jennifer, qui avait un bras enlacé autour d'elle, son autre main tenant la tasse à café.

-Jen tu ne devais pas voir ta famille pendant cette semaine? S'intéressa Rose, qui découvrait en cet instant que Lana allait chez la blonde dans la semaine.

-Mes parents si. Mais tant pis, je les verrais ce soir en arrivant et une ou deux fois et voilà. Répondit Jennifer. Je veux voir mon amoureuse le plus possible. Sourit-elle en embrassant le visage de la concernée, qui souriait sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes adorables. Sourit Rose. Vous allez me manquer.

-On revient dans une semaine envahir ta maison. Ria la blonde.

-Vous serez plus les seules par contre. Rappela Rose, mais au regard de Jennifer, et la tête de Lana qui se releva pour la regarder, elle comprit que les deux femmes ne se souvenaient pas. Il y a cinq jours, je vous ai prévenues. J'ai deux amis qui viennent, pour être exacte, mon amie qui vient avec son ami et collègue. C'est deux acteurs d'une série qui va être tournée près d'ici, ils arrivent dans quatre jours, donc ils seront là quand vous rentrerez. Finit-elle.

-Merde, j'avais oublié. Grogna Jennifer. On pourra plus être collée comme ça, ça veut dire ma Lana. Prévint-elle.

-On peut si. Suffit de leurs dire qu'on est ensemble, mais qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'en parler et voilà. Ils font pas vraiment parti de nos vies, on les connait pas, alors on pourrait apprendre à les connaître en leurs disant la vérité pour nous, non? Proposa la brune en buvant son café.

-C'est vrai qu'on pourrait faire ça. Sourit Jennifer. On pourrait ne pas se cacher pour une fois.

En une semaine rien n'avait changé, elles continuaient d'alterner les nuits chez l'une et chez l'autre, Rose, Ginnifer, Josh et Rebecca étaient les seuls au courant pour elles, et ils les aidaient des fois à se cacher des autres. Les deux femmes étaient soulagées d'avoir enfin pu le dire à Ginnifer et Josh, elles en étaient toutes deux très proches et ils faisaient partie des gens à qui ne rien dire était dur. Elles aimaient pouvoir parler avec eux, eux tous, les quatre au courant dans leurs quotidien. Il y avait bien une chose qui avait changé, quand elles étaient sur le tournage, leurs amis leurs demandaient toujours comment elles se sentaient, et la question qui suivait toujours était "Et avec ton amoureuse ça va comment?" et cette question faisait toujours naître un immense sourire sur leurs visage. Oui, tout allait bien, elles étaient heureuses, même si elles redoutaient les deux nuits séparées de l'autre.  
Le petit déjeuné finit, ou plutôt les cafés avalés, les deux femmes allèrent se préparer pour leurs dernières scènes avant les vacances. Rose, elle était en vacances depuis déjà cinq jours, et n'avait pas de scènes avant presque deux semaines. Dans la salle de bain, Jennifer prit sa douche et se maquilla et coiffa devant le miroir, recouverte d'une simple serviette pendant que Lana était dans la douche. Quand elle en sortit, elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre une serviette et se colla directement au dos de son amoureuse.

-Lana qu'est ce que tu fais? Soupira la blonde en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme se balader sur la peau de son dos.

-Au départ je voulais juste t'enlacer pour me sécher sur ta serviette. Articula la brune entre les baisers, en remontant une de ses mains au rebord de la serviette sur le sein de Jennifer. Mais en fait j'ai envie de bien autre chose en touchant ton corps. Admit-elle en défaisant la serviette pour la faire tomber sur le sol, et laisser une Jennifer aussi nue qu'elle dans ses bras.

-Tu n'auras rien. Réussi à dire Jennifer. Rien du tout, sinon on va être en retard, et j'ai pas le droit d'être en retard, j'ai un avion ce soir et je dois partir à l'heure. Expliqua-t-elle.

Les caresses sur son corps changèrent. Lana à l'évocation de son départ perdait toute ses idées, tout son désir, elle avait peur, elle était triste. Ses mains ne se baladaient plus sur la peau de la blonde pour l'exciter, mais elle les fit glisser de manière à ce que ses bras soient le plus serrés possible autour du corps de son amoureuse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, elle la voulait tout contre elle à nouveau le soir en rentrant, elle la voulait avec elle dans la cuisine, avec Lola dans le canapé, elle voulait s'endormir contre elle.

-On se retrouve dans deux nuits. Murmura Jennifer, sentant la peine de la brune. Se sera rapide, tu viens avec Lola le plus vite possible et après on sera ensemble jusqu'au dimanche.

-Mais je voudrais pouvoir partir avec toi, ne pas te quitter, ma Jen. Soupira la brune dans son cou.

-Alors pars avec moi, ou rejoins moi demain. Je te l'ai dis, je te veux le plus possible, alors dès que tu peux rejoins moi. Encouragea Jennifer. Elle vit dans le miroir le regard désespéré de la jeune femme et se tourna dans ses bras. Souris trésor, tu es plus belle quand tu souris.

Lana esquissa un sourire, sourire qui contenait une pointe de tristesse.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais arriver avant mardi me paraît compliqué. Répondit Lana.

-Alors quand tu arriveras je te jure de t'embrasser partout, de te serrer contre mon coeur le plus fortement possible, et de te répéter des milliers de fois que je t'aime. Sourit Jennifer en embrassant son visage.

-Je t'aime bébé. Sourit la brune.

-Moi aussi. Lui répondit la blonde en l'embrassant. Mais là faut qu'on se bouge et qu'on aille travailler. Encouragea-t-elle.

Elles échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de partir chacune de leurs côté pour se préparer. Jennifer alla enfiler une robe, pendant que Lana tentait de donner de l'ordre à ses cheveux, mais elle abandonna rapidement et les laissa se mettre comme ils voulaient sachant très bien que avant le tournage elle passerait entre les mains d'un coiffeur et qu'il s'occuperait de les dompter. Elle alla à son tour enfiler sa tenue, puis elles prirent sacs et scripts et Jennifer sa petite valise, elle n'allait pas repasser par là avant son départ, mais elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour une semaine chez elle, alors elle n'emportait qu'une petit valise et son sac à dos. Elles allèrent embrasser Rose, la blonde la serrant fortement dans ses bras, et elles quittèrent la maison.  
Pour la journée elles avaient quelques scènes, mais surtout une de Emma et Regina. Celle ci était la première de leurs journée, elles la faisaient à la mairie. Emma s'y rendait avec Henry, celui ci n'avait toujours pas ses souvenirs, et la blonde en avait marre de tout cela. Alors elle rentrait avec lui dans le bureau de la brune, et déclarait à son fils qu'elle voulait lui présenter la femme qu'elle aimait. Regina mettait quelques minutes avant de réagir, mais devant le sourire du jeune homme, elle se levait et s'approchait, la blonde l'embrassait, et Henry leurs disait qu'il était heureux.  
Le reste des scènes étaient des scènes de combat, recherches, avec Rebecca, Ginnifer, Josh, Colin et Sean. Les deux hommes faisaient toujours parti de la série, et seraient présents dans les saisons prochaines, puisque leurs personnages tentaient de récupérer les femmes qu'ils considéraient comme les femmes de leurs vies.  
Jennifer termina à l'heure, et prit ses affaires pour partir, après avoir salué tout le monde, ou presque. Elle chercha Lana dans la bâtisse quelques minutes, mais ne la trouvant pas et étant courte sur le temps, elle se décida à sortir. Devant, elle trouva la brune, attendant appuyé contre un muret.

-Lana?Interrogea-t-elle.

-Ah enfin tu es là! S'exclama la brune. Je voulais te proposer de t'emmener à l'aéroport, vu que j'ai ma voiture et que je rentre chez moi.

-C'est avec plaisir. Accepta Jennifer, sans débordement de joie ou d'amour, des techniciens et des collègues des deux femmes étant là.

Lana lui sourit et l'entraîna derrière elle. Elles croisèrent Ginnifer et Josh qui s'apprêtaient à partir.

-Tu l'emmènes? Demanda Josh avec un sourire emplit de sous entendus, tout comme sa femme.

Lana hocha la tête avec le même sourire heureux que la blonde. Elles embrassèrent le couple et partirent rapidement à la voiture de la brune. Elles s'installèrent et Lana démarra. Elles avaient une vingtaine de minutes de voiture, alors c'était toujours ça de prit pour elles. Jennifer plaça de suite sa main sur la cuisse de son amoureuse, la caressant d'un geste lent.

-Tes parents viennent te chercher à l'arrivée alors? Demanda Lana, voulant parler pour ne pas pleurer.

-Non, personne ne vient me chercher. Je vais prendre un taxi et rentrer chez moi. Mais je mange au restaurant avec mes parents ce soir. Expliqua Jennifer. C'est un peu un rituel quand je les vois. Après des semaines de tournage, je les retrouve autour d'un repas au restaurant.

-D'accord. Acquiesça Lana. Elle laissa un silence avant de reprendre. Pourquoi ne leurs dis tu pas de venir te chercher? J'adore moi quand ma mère viens me prendre à l'aéroport, j'adore pouvoir lui sauter dans les bras. Confia-t-elle.

-Parce que j'aime pas ça. J'aime pas parce que l'aéroport c'est bien l'endroit où on passe pas inaperçu, y a toujours des gens pour nous prendre en photo, et j'aime pas ça. Affirma Jennifer, avant de tourner la tête pour regarder la brune. Et puis moi ce que je veux, c'est que la personne qui m'attende à l'aéroport soit celle que j'aime, pour que je puisse lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser.

-Un jour se sera comme ça. Je te le promets. Déclara Lana sans quitter la route des yeux. Un jour je t'embrasserais au milieu de l'aéroport devant les gens qui prennent en photo. Un jour je le ferais, je te le jure.

Jennifer esquissa un doux sourire, sans lâcher la brune des yeux, celle ci ne pouvant la regarder elle aimait pouvoir la détailler une énième fois. Elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de la brune avant de se remettre droite et de voir le sourire de son amoureuse.

-Tu es belle. Lui dit-elle.

-Arrête Jen. Ordonna Lana la voix étranglée. Ne me donne pas plus de raisons de t'aimer, ça ne fera que me faire ressentir ce manque encore plus fort quand tu vas partir. Souffla-t-elle.

-Alors je te le dirais mardi quand on se verra. Je te dirais à quel point tu es merveilleuse. Sourit tristement Jennifer, alors que la brune se garait sur le parking de l'aéroport.

-Je t'accompagne? Proposa la brune.

-Non, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser en te quittant. Alors laisse moi ici. Répondit la blonde.

Elle s'approcha des lèvres de son amoureuse et les caressa des siennes avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Lana posa sa main sur sa joue, lui rendit son baiser avec amour mais un brin de peur de la voir s'éloigner. Les baisers durèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient besoin d'air. Et Jennifer se détacha doucement en la regardant avec un léger sourire.

-Ma Jen...Souffla Lana.

-Je sais. Toi aussi tu va me manquer, et moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Finit la blonde.

-Bébé, je veux pas être sans toi. Admit la brune, qui avait le minime espoir de la faire changer d'avis.

-Je suis toujours auprès de toi. Tenta Jennifer en embrassant le front de la jeune femme. Je dois y aller. Dit-elle en sachant qu'elle était juste sur le temps.

-Je sais. Lana l'attira dans un nouveau baiser. Appelle moi quand t'arrive chez toi. Même si c'est pour deux minutes. La blonde hocha la tête. Je t'aime. Finit-elle avant de la lâcher.

-Moi aussi je t'aime trésor. Rassura Jennifer en lui embrassant délicatement le bout de son nez.

La blonde sortit de la voiture sac sur le dos et alla prendre sa valise dans le coffre. Puis elle commença à s'éloigner et après deux mètres elle se tourna et fit un léger signe de main à son amoureuse, qui fit de même depuis l'intérieur de la voiture. Ce que Jennifer ne vit pas c'est la larme qui avait dévalé la joue de Lana.

_[ 3h plus tard - Jennifer est rentrée chez elle]_

Elle laissa tomber sa valise et son sac près du canapé et du salon et prit son téléphone pour aller à sa chambre. Elle composa le numéro de la brune. Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur les lèvres des deux femmes en entendant la voix de l'autre. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes mais la blonde dû écourter, en promettant de la rappeler dès qu'elle rentrait du diner avec ses parents. Elle alla prendre une douche, puis enfila une longue robe simple et une paire de talons. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres et se maquilla très légèrement. Puis elle prit son sac et partit en voiture, pour se rendre au restaurant où elle était persuadée ses parents étaient déjà ceux ci étant toujours en avance.  
Pendant le repas, ses parents tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de savoir ce qui la rendait si rayonnante et heureuse, si elle avait quelqu'un, mais Jennifer nia, disant qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveaux dans sa vie personnelle. Elle n'avait pas parlé avec Lana de cela, si elles parlaient ou non à leurs parents de l'autre, alors elle ne faisait pas le choix seule. Elle tenta tout le repas de dévier la conversation, pour qu'ils oublient le fait qu'elle était célibataire depuis longtemps déjà. Ses parents s'inquiétaient toujours pour cela, alors quand elle sortait d'un repas avec eux elle ressentait toujours ce petit soulagement de ne plus avoir à se justifier.  
En rentrant chez elle, elle retira sa robe et enfila un sweat en se mettant sous la couette, Ava près d'elle. Elle câlina sa chienne, le regard sur elle en appelant la brune.

*-Allo? Répondit la jeune femme.

*-Bonsoir ma Lana. Sourit Jennifer, alors que Ava venait se coucher contre son torse, sa tête dessus.

*-Oh bébé je suis heureuse de t'entendre. Confia la brune. Ta soirée était bien?

*-Mes parents sont un peu lourds des fois, mais ça fait du bien de les voir. Répondit Jennifer. Et toi tu as fais quoi?

*-J'ai traîné devant la télé avec Lola. Et je me suis mise dans mon lit y a dix minutes. Lola est à côté de moi, elle trouve ça étrange que tu ne sois pas là. Raconta la brune. Et toi tu as retrouvé ta Ava? Jennifer pu sentir le sourire tendre de la brune en posant cette question.

*-Oui, elle est contre moi là. Je suis tellement heureuse de la voir. Mes parents l'ont gardée ces deux derniers jours puisque que ma soeur est partie en vacances, et ils ont dit que c'était un ange. Sourit Jennifer en câlinant la petite tête blanche de sa chienne posée sur elle. Comme elle m'avait manquée.

*-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Sourit la brune.

*-Elle m'avait presque autant manqué que toi tu me manques en cet instant. Souffla la blonde.

*-Tu me manques aussi. J'ai hâte de te retrouver. Rétorqua Lana, caressant Lola à côté d'elle.

*-Je pensais pas que se serait compliqué d'être loin de toi. Admit Jennifer. J'ai l'habitude d'être seule, je suis indépendante de tout le monde depuis des années, mais toi...Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques secondes. Toi tu es si différente, tu m'as rendue dépendante de toi.

*-Je n'ai pas fais exprès tu sais. Sourit Lana.

*-J'espère bien. Ria Jennifer.

*-Tu me manque aussi. Finit par dire la brune, après un silence. Je t'aime ma Jen.

*-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit la blonde.

Elles n'échangèrent plus de mots, elles n'avaient plus rien à dire, elles voulaient l'autre et elles ne pouvaient pas. Alors elles restèrent le téléphone contre l'oreille, les pensées vers l'autre, à caresser leurs chiennes à côté d'elles.


	17. 17 : Manque

17 : Manque.

_[Lundi-Premier jour de vacances]_

Lana émergea de son sommeil au milieu de la matinée, son téléphone avait glissé et se trouvait côté d'elle. Lola dormait près d'elle. Elle s'était endormie alors qu'elle était au téléphone avec Jennifer. De suite elle composa son numéro. La blonde décrocha après la deuxième sonnerie.

*-Bonjour trésor. Fit de suite Jennifer.

*-Bonjour bébé, bien dormi? Demanda Lana avec un grand sourire.

*-Pas trop mal. Sans toi quoi. Répondit la blonde. Mais c'est surtout à toi qu'il faut demander ça? Tu t'es mise à ronronner alors qu'on était toujours à téléphoner. Plaisanta-t-elle.

*-Tu parlais plus alors je me suis endormie, je suis fatiguée en ce moment et c'est ta faute. Rétorqua Lana.

*-C'est vrai, nos folles nuits d'amour sont responsables. Gloussa Jennifer. Mais tu sais, c'était adorable ton ronronne- Ava! Cria-t-elle. Viens ici!

*-Tu es où? S'intéressa la brune.

*- Sur ma terrasse, emmitouflée dans un plaid avec un café et un livre. Et Ava court dans tout les sens. Raconta Jennifer.

*-Ça à l'air d'être agréable ce que tu me dis là. Sourit Lana.

*-Ça l'est, manquerait plus que toi et Lola pour que se soit la perfection. Rétorqua la blonde. Oh allez, prends le premier avion et rejoins moi. Supplia-t-elle.

*-Jen, on en a déjà parler, je te rejoins demain. Je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps chez toi. Répondit la brune, même si elle mourrait d'envie de prendre l'avion pour retrouver son amoureuse.

*-Mais c'est stupide. Tu ne veux pas passer tout ton temps chez moi, mais moi depuis trois semaines, je suis plus de la moitié du temps chez toi. Et puis moi je te veux chez moi, je veux te voir déambuler en culotte et sweat, je veux cuisiner avec toi, je veux étendre notre linge à nous deux, je veux me coucher contre toi dans mon lit, m'installer dans mon canapé en te prenant dans mes bras. Cita la jeune femme, en surveillant du coin de l'oeil sa chienne, qui satisfaite du retour du printemps profitait des joies du grand jardin. Viens.

*-Je serais là demain. J'ai prévu une soirée avec Rebecca en plus. Contra Lana.

*-D'accord. À demain alors. Répondit froidement la blonde.

*-Jen m'en veux pas s'il te plait. Souffla Lana.

*-Ava viens ici! On va se balader! Cria Jennifer. Je te laisse, rappelle moi si t'as un moment pour moi dans ta journée chargée.

*-Jen...

La blonde avait raccroché. Lana soupira et se laissa tomber dans son lit.  
Jennifer de son côté laissa son livre et son café et rentra. Elle abandonna le plaid sur son canapé et alla dans sa salle de bain. Elle faisait des gestes secs et agacés, elle enleva son sweat et sa culotte pour les balancer sur le sol, avant d'entrer dans la douche et d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau dans un geste brusque. L'eau dégringolant sur son corps la calmait d'habitude, mais pas ce matin. Ce matin elle était juste frustrée, peinée, mais une peine qu'elle cachait avec son agressivité. Rien ne la calmait, alors elle sortit de la douche et alla dans son dressing, passant devant son lit. Sur ce dernier, Ava était allongée, la tête sur ses pattes, regardant sa maitresse passer, comme la plupart des chiens qui ont des maitres très affectueux elle sentait la colère de Jennifer et sa peine. Alors quand la blonde sorti, habillée d'un pantalon et d'un pull en laine, ses cheveux en queue de cheval, Ava se mit debout sur ses pattes arrière, toujours sur le lit, ce qui attira l'attention de Jennifer qui s'approcha. La chienne mit ses pattes sur elle, au niveau de son abdomen, et s'étira quémandant de l'attention. La blonde esquissa un sourire et caressa sa bouille blanche, avant de l'enlacer, la serrant doucement contre elle. Puis elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête et regarda les grands yeux avec un sourire doux.

-Allez on va se balader. Sourit-elle.

Cette phrase eut l'effet voulu, Ava s'excita d'un coup et sauta du lit pour courir dans tout le rez de chaussée. Jennifer la suivit vers l'entrée et lui mit son collier, avant de mettre son manteau et ses chaussures, la chienne sautant autour d'elle. La blonde prit son petit sac à dos avec ses affaires dedans, son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon et dans sa main la laisse d'Ava. Elle quitta sa maison, la fermant à clé derrière elle, et par ce geste elle se souvint. À son porte clé trônait la clé de la maison de Lana. Elle avait promis à la brune de lui offrir la clé de sa maison quand elle viendrait, alors sa promenade du jour avec Ava prenait un but : allé faire un double de sa clé.  
Marchant dans la rue, Ava vaguant de droite à gauche, Jennifer se calmait doucement. Le bonheur de sa chienne, le frétillement de son museau quand elle la regardait la faisait sourire. Elle réalisait qu'elle s'était emportée pour rien, qu'elle avait été presque méchante avec son amoureuse, alors que celle ci était adorable. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse, elle le devait absolument.  
Après une demie heure de marche avec Ava, elle s'arrêta devant la boutique qu'elle voulait. Elle entra, salua l'homme derrière le comptoir, et lui tendit sa clé de maison, lui demandant de faire un double. Il lui dit que ça prendrait une dizaine minute et se tourna pour aller la faire. Pendant ce temps là, Jennifer prit son téléphone et tapa plusieurs messages avant d'opter pour un à envoyer à la brune.  
"Ma Lana, excuse moi pour ce matin, j'ai été bête, c'est juste que tu me manques atrocement. Profite de ta soirée avec Bex, et à demain. Je t'aime."  
Elle hésita longuement avant d'envoyer mais finit par le faire, et alors qu'elle rangeait son téléphone, l'homme revint lui donner ses deux clés. Elle paya et quitta la boutique, repartant en laissant Ava la guider.

Lana reçu le message de son amoureuse, alors qu'elle était dans son salon avec Rebecca, qui l'aidait, ou plutôt elle était à côté d'elle la laissant concentrée sur son ordinateur. La brune avait appelé son amie parce qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour un dilemme et Rebecca l'avait aidé à choisir. C'est la rousse qui tenait son téléphone.

-Lana, message de ta chérie. Sourit la jeune femme en lui tendant le téléphone.

-Elle m'engueule? Rétorqua Lana sans se déconcentrer de son ordinateur.

-Non pas du tout. Lis ce message, ça va te convaincre que tu as fais le bon choix. Rétorqua la rousse en lui tapotant le bras avec le téléphone qu'elle lui tendait.

La brune soupira mais prit le téléphone et lu le message en question. Un doux sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

-Je l'aime, elle est géniale. Souffla-t-elle.

-Tant de niaiseries, beurk. Fit Rebecca en se laissant glisser dans le canapé avec un air dégoûté.

-Si c'est pour me dire ça, va t'en! Râla Lana, en ayant retrouvé le sourire, perdu lors de son appel avec la blonde le matin.

-Excuse moi j'arrête. Mais ça fais plaisir de te voir sourire. Rétorqua Rebecca avec un rire doux, en se redressant pour embrasser la joue de son amie.

-Oh arrête. Reconnais qu'elle est extrêmement adorable? Lana fit une moue attendrie. Rebecca hocha la tête en levant les yeux aux ciel pour acquiescer. Je suis folle d'elle, Bex. Reprit sérieusement la brune. C'est pas une image, je suis réellement folle d'elle. Mon coeur s'est compressé en moi quand elle s'est éloignée vers l'aéroport. Et j'ai dormi trois heures cette nuit, je passais mon temps à la chercher dans le lit et a me réveiller. Confia Lana, bien plus peinée et confiante dans ses mots. J'ai jamais été comme ça, et d'un côté ça me fait peur, mais de l'autre je me dis que c'est Jen et que avec elle tout est beau, alors j'ai pas besoin d'avoir peur. Tu comprends?

-Oui, tu es amoureuse, très très amoureuse. Sourit Rebecca. Remet toi à ta recherche ou tu auras jamais fini à temps.

-Je sais, mais j'arrive pas à me concentrer, Jen m'obsède! Grogna la brune en se laissant tomber en arrière dans le canapé.

-Alors je m'en occupe! S'exclama la rousse en prenant l'ordinateur.

Lana la laissa faire, surveillant ce qu'elle faisait et approuvant quand Rebecca lui demandait son avis.

De son côté Jennifer était arrivée sur la plage, et avait lâché Ava, celle ci avait été bien éduquée, elle était libre, mais revenait toujours vers Jennifer avant d'être trop éloignée d'elle. Cela permit à la blonde de s'asseoir sur le sable, et de sortit de son petit sac son livre. Elle bouquina un moment sous le soleil du printemps, Ava revenant chercher des caresses et des papouilles. La petit chienne finit même, par se coucher contre elle, la tête sur sa cuisse, et elle la caressa d'une main, l'autre tenant son livre. Après presque une heure à lire, elle rangea son livre, et plongea sa main libre dans sa poche. Dans laquelle elle sentit au bout de ses doigts la clé qu'elle allait donner à Lana. Elle la sortit, et tout en serrant Ava contre elle, la caressant, elle admira au soleil le petit objet. Elle avait hâte de le donner à Lana, une si petite chose représentait beaucoup. Mais en même temps elle redoutait ce moment, surtout à la manière dont le coup de téléphone s'était déroulé dans la matinée. Même si elle avait envoyé un message à Lana, elle n'avait pas de réponse, alors elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir.  
Elle rentra chez elle une petite heure après. Dans l'entrée elle retira ses chaussures, enleva le collier d'Ava qui alla de suite à sa gamelle d'eau. Puis elle posa son sac à dos et alla dans son salon. Elle hésita un moment entre lire et regarder la télé, mais quand sa chienne sauta sur ses jambes, elle se décida à regarder la télé. Elle lança un épisode de Swingtown, voulant voir toute cette série, et voulant surtout admirer son amoureuse. Quelques minutes après le début de l'épisode, alors qu'elle caressait sa chienne, celle ci laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour regarder la télé.

-C'est ma Lana. Sourit la blonde. Tu verras, c'est une femme magnifique et géniale. Tu vas l'adorer. Sa voix était un peu niaise, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à Ava.

Les oreilles de sa chienne s'était relevé pendant qu'elle lui parlait ce qui la fit sourire. Elle embrassa sa truffe la faisant éternuer, provoquant un sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde. Puis Jennifer se re concentra sur la série, sans arrêter ses caresses.  
La fin d'après midi approchait et Jennifer était toujours dans son canapé, mais elle était avachie, Ava toujours contre elle. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Ava sauta du canapé, pour courir à la porte, alors que la blonde se leva rapidement du canapé.

-J'arrive! Hurla-t-elle. Elle trottina et ouvrit la porte. Lana? Interrogea-t-elle les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Ava sautait sur la brune et Lola, alors Jennifer se pencha. Arrête Ava. Viens là. Lui dit-elle en la soulevant, pour fixer à nouveau la brune. Lana? Répéta-t-elle.

-Tu me manquais atrocement, et tu manquais à Lola. Sourit la brune.

-Je...Tu...Marmonna Jennifer, mais Ava était tout excitée dans ses bras, gigotant. Rentre. Ordonna-t-elle à sa chienne en la posant. Puis elle se tourna vers la brune. Rentre aussi. Fit-elle doucement envers la brune.

Lana entra avec sa valise et laissa la liberté à Lola de venir sauter sur la blonde, qui la câlina. La brune ferma la porte d'entrée, et se tourna pour voir Jennifer sur les fesses avec un sourire, Lola contre elle et Ava venant leurs sauter dessus.

-Tu lui manquais vraiment. Sourit Lana toujours debout, son sac au sol et sa valise derrière elle.

-Je vois ça. Ria Jennifer entourée par les deux chiennes. Lola arrête. Ria-t-elle. Mais Ava sauta sur le dos de la chienne de Lana. Ava ne fais pas ça. Oh puis allez jouer. Ava jardin. Ordonna-t-elle.

La chienne obéit et Lola ne tarda pas à la suivre. Jennifer se releva et se mit face à la brune, hésitante sur comment réagir.

-J'ai le droit à un câlin? Demanda Lana.

Jennifer sourit et n'hésita pas à se ruer vers elle pour l'enlacer, la serrant contre elle en enfouissant la tête dans son cou. Lana referma ses bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant tout autant, respirant les cheveux blonds.

-Je suis désolé trésor, je t'ai mal parlé au téléphone, j'aurais pas dû, c'était nul de ma part. Pardon. S'excusa Jennifer, en continuant de la serrer contre elle mais relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je suis vraiment désolé-

-Arrête. Tu es totalement pardonnée. Bébé, quand tu m'as envoyé ton message d'excuse j'étais avec Bex, et je cherchais un vol pour venir plus tôt. Ton message n'a fait que me rassurer sur le fait que c'était la bonne idée, je devais venir aujourd'hui. La nuit sans toi à été horrible, je pouvais pas en passer une deuxième comme ça. Sourit Lana en la rassurant. Je t'aime moi aussi.

-T'aurais pu me répondre, ça m'aurait détendue. Piailla Jennifer avec une moue.

-Mais tu aurais été moins surprise par ma venue chez toi. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant.

-En parlant de chez moi, j'ai un truc pour toi. Sourit la blonde en se détachant d'elle pour fouiller sa poche de veste et en sortir sa clé. Elle est pour toi, je l'ai fait faire aujourd'hui. Lui dit-elle en la lui tendant. Lana la prit et vint l'embrasser pour la remercier. Maintenant que tu as la clé, que dirais tu de faire un tour dans la maison, pour la voir?

-Se serait une très bonne idée effectivement. Acquiesça Lana en prenant sa main pour la suivre.

Jennifer l'entraîna pour lui faire faire le tour de sa maison. La brune la suivit, admirant chaque endroit, chaque objet, elle s'infiltrait dans le cocon de Jennifer, et ça lui plaisait bien, elle avait l'impression de la connaître un peu mieux ainsi. Après plusieurs minutes, Jennifer lui avait fait faire tout le tour. Elle se tourna vers elle et vint lui voler un baiser.

-La meilleure pièce maintenant. Sourit-elle.

-Ta chambre? Interrogea Lana.

Jennifer hocha la tête amusée, et la fit entrer dans sa chambre. Elles en firent le tour et finirent par s'enlacer et se laisser tomber sur le lit.

-J'en reviens pas que tu sois là. Chez moi, sur mon lit, dans mes bras, aujourd'hui. Murmura Jennifer en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime ma Jen. Sans toi c'est triste la vie. Confia Lana en lui rendant ses baisers.

Avant que l'une ou l'autre ne puisse dire autre chose la porte de la chambre fut poussée et Ava leurs sauta dessus, suivie de près par Lola qui mit les pattes avant sur le rebord du lit pour avoir sa tête au niveau de celles des deux femmes.

-Oh bah du coup je te l'ai pas présentée. Se rappela Jennifer. Ava! Appela-t-elle en attrapant sa chienne et la mettant entre elle et Lana. Ma Lana, mon Ava. Mon Ava, ma Lana. Vous avez intérêt à vous aimer, j'ai besoin des deux dans ma vie. Sourit la blonde.

Mais ce ne fut pas un problème, la petite chienne sautait sur Lana, la reniflant avant de lui lécher la main, la brune la caressant.

-Elle est géniale ton Ava. Rayonna la brune.

-Tout comme ta Lola. Et apparemment le courant passe bien entre elles. Sourit Jennifer.

Elles restèrent à câliner les chiennes un long moment en discutant sur le lit, se volant des baisers, s'enlaçant par moment. Puis la faim les tira dans la cuisine, et elles cuisinèrent quelque chose de simple. À la fin du repas Jennifer posa tout dans la cuisine, et alla fermer toutes les portes avant de revenir devant Lana qui était dans le canapé.

-On va se coucher trésor? Proposa la blonde en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Avec plaisir bébé. Mais ma valise est dans l'entrée et mon sweat dedans. Expliqua-t-elle.

-T'en auras pas besoin, crois moi. Sourit la blonde, avec un sourire provocant.

Elle lâcha les mains de la brune, pour dans un geste rapide attraper les cuisses de la jeune femme et la soulever, la collant à elle. Lana s'accrocha en serrant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Jen! S'écria-t-elle surprise. Mais les lèvres de la blonde se collèrent dans son cou. T'as raison, pas besoin de vêtements. Acquiesça-t-elle. Emmène moi dans ton lit.

-Avec un immense plaisir. Sourit Jennifer en venant l'embrasser.

Elle monta à l'étage, allant jusqu'à sa chambre, dont elle claqua la porte, juste avant que les chiennes ne rentrent. Elle déposa la brune sur le lit et la déshabilla lentement, en embrassant l'entièreté de son corps. Lana savait que sa nuit serait aussi très agitée et courte, mais cette fois c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, parce que cette fois Jennifer était là.


	18. 18 : Ta maison

18 : Ta maison.

_[Mardi-Deuxième jour de vacances]_

Le soleil filtrait par les volets, Lola et Ava dormaient dans le salon, l'une contre l'autre. Dans la chambre Lana était collée au corps nu de son amoureuse, la tête sur sa poitrine, la blonde étant allongée sur le dos. La brune émergea doucement, les vacances auprès de la jeune femme avait bel et bien commencé si elle se réveillait sans réveil et tout en douceur. Lentement elle se décolla de Jennifer, pour ne pas la réveillez mais tenter de s'asseoir pour sortir du lit. Les pieds dans le vide, assise sur le bord elle voulu se lever.

-Ah non...Grogna Jennifer en se dandinant les yeux mi clos sur le lit pour venir se coller au dos de Lana. Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir du lit sans moi le premier matin des vacances ensemble chez moi. Argua-t-elle.

-Je voulais te laisser dormir. Répondit Regina en se tournant un peu pour caresser les cheveux blonds.

-Je suis réveillée alors restes avec moi un peu. Chuchota la blonde en la tirant.

Lana se tourna et retourna sous la couette pour s'allonger. Jennifer se blottit contre elle en embrassant sa joue. La brune la serra fortement et vint embrasser ses lèvres.

-As tu bien dormi? Demanda Lana.

-Oui, tu m'as épuisée hier soir. Ria Jennifer. Et toi, bien dormi?

-Dans tes bras, évidemment. Sourit la brune. Je veux rester dans tes bras toute ma vie.

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas, moi je veux bien te câliner toute ma vie. Rayonna la blonde en revenant l'embrasser dans le cou un peu partout. J'ai une proposition à te faire, bien plus réalisable que celle de rester dans les bras de l'autre en permanence.

-Et quel est-elle? Sourit Lana en la serrant très fortement contre elle.

La blonde fit basculer la jeune femme sur le dos, se couchant sur elle, une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Pour ne pas être vues on doit rester ici, alors ce soir je voudrais qu'on s'habille avec nos plus belles robes, des beaux talons, qu'on se fasse belles, et qu'on mange en tête à tête un diner aux chandelles, comme si on était au restaurant. Je mettrais de la musique en fond, je vais nous faire livrer un plat de reines, et te faire la cour toute la soirée. Proposa Jennifer. Elle embrassa le nez de la brune. Et puis peut-être qu'après on pourra remonter ici, et je te laisserais m'enlever ma robe, je te laisserais découvrir mes sous-vêtements, parce que j'en ai que tu n'as jamais vu et qui sont magnifiques, et que j'attendais de mettre pour mon amour. On pourrait se faire une sublime soirée en se regardant dans les yeux, se disant qu'on s'aime jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, comme font tout les amoureux du monde mais en encore mieux, parce qu'on est encore mieux. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?

-J'en dis que je veux vivre ça. J'en dis que la soirée va être magnifique. J'en dis aussi que je t'aime. Accepta la brune, la voix étranglée, imaginant cette soirée, et étant émue par les mots prononcés lentement par son amoureuse couchée sur elle.

Jennifer l'embrassa tendrement laissant tout son corps aller sur celui de la brune pour se coller au mieux à elle. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, se regardant dans les yeux entre chaque baiser, se souriant doucement, les nez s'effleurant en même temps. Alors qu'elles se souriaient, elles entendirent un grattement à la porte, et toutes deux habituées à ce son elles surent que s'étaient leurs chiennes.

-Lola sait ouvrir les portes, non? Demanda Jennifer.

-Oui, mais pas toujours. On peut essayer. Accepta Lana. La blonde se poussa légèrement, et la brune s'appuya sur son coude, tenant toujours la jeune femme contre elle. Lola, viens là! Appela-t-elle.

Elles observèrent la porte, et virent la poignée bouger, et en moins d'une minute, Ava et Lola venaient leurs sauter dessus. Jennifer serra Ava sur la couette contre sa poitrine, alors que Lana câlinait Lola qui était allongée sur ses jambes, la brune s'étant assise sur le lit.

-Trésor je vois tes fesses, caches les ou je vais perde le contrôle. Argua soudainement la blonde, en laissant Ava aller sauter sur Lana, pour ensuite se redresser.

-Ne perds pas le contrôle j'ai faim. Sourit Lana en l'embrassant alors qu'elle câlinait la petite tête blanche.

-Alors allons manger. Proposa la blonde après avoir caresser Lola. Sors de ce lit et habille toi. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Jennifer attrapa son peignoir le nouant autour d'elle, et quitta la chambre, suivie des deux chiennes. Dans la cuisine elle fit du thé, commença à faire une pâte à gaufres. Lana arriva quelques secondes après dans un des peignoirs de Jennifer, et vint se coller à son dos, ses bras autour de ses hanches.

-Tu prépares quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Des gaufres et du thé. Est ce que tu veux du café? Proposa la blonde, avec un sourire.

-Non, du thé c'est très bien. Accepta Lana en lui embrassant la joue. Mais est ce que...Elle se coupa n'osant pas.

-Est ce que? Incita la blonde. Eh c'est moi, tu peux tout me dire, rougit pas comme ça. Remarqua-t-elle quand la brune se décolla d'elle, se mettant juste à côté.

-Est ce que tu pourrais faire du chocolat fondu pour mettre sur les gaufres? Demanda Lana, avec une grimace à la fois attendrissante et gênée.

-T'es gourmande c'est pas possible. Sourit la blonde. Je te fais ça dès que je commence à faire chauffer les gaufres. Accepta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Lana laissa s'étaler un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et enlaça les épaules de la jeune femme pour se coller à elle. La blonde continua de cuisiner, et commença à faire les gaufres.

-Où tu ranges les tasses à thé et les assiettes? Demanda Lana en se détachant d'elle.

-Les tasses dans le placard là. Dit Jennifer en montrant le placard en question, avant de baissé son doigt. Les assiettes dans celui ci. Lana sortit les tasses, et alors qu'elle sortait les assiettes la blonde reprit. Le chocolat est dans le placard d'à côté peux tu me le donner, que je te fasse du chocolat fondu pour tes gaufres. Quémanda-t-elle.

Lana le chercha, le prit et lui tendit avec un sourire d'enfant heureuse.

-Merci ma Jen, t'es un amour. Sourit la brune.

-Je sais. Plaisanta Jennifer, recevant un léger coup sur son épaule. Aïe! Fais gaffe toi! Je peux ne pas te faire de chocolat. Et je peux te mettre dehors, alors sois gentille. Menaça-t-elle en faisant sentir dans sa voix son humour.

-Tu n'oserais pas, et tu ne pourrais pas, parce que je resterais suspendue à ton cou et que je t'embrasserais partout alors tu pourrais plus te passer de moi et t'arriverais pas à me mettre à la porte. Argua-t-elle en passant doucement ses mains sur le dos, les épaules puis le ventre de la jeune femme qui faisait le petit déjeuné.

-Oh Lana...Soupira la blonde en sentant les mains de Lana glisser sous le peignoir, sur sa peau. Je te mettrais pas à la porte, mais ne m'excite pas comme ça. Mais la brune ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire elle embrassa son cou le suçotant doucement. Oh mon dieu Lana...J'ai du chocolat fondu et brûlant en main et toi tu fais ça...Articula-t-elle entre les soupirs, la main serrée autour du manche de la casserole.

-Fais le petit déjeuné.Murmura la brune en continuant de marquer le cou de la blonde. Concentre toi sur la cuisine, pas sur moi. Provoqua-t-elle, sans s'arrêter.

-Bah c'est un peu compliqué là...Souffla Jennifer en lançant de nouvelles gaufres à cuire, les gestes incertains sous la chaleur montante entre elle. Je t'en prie arrête.

-J'ai le droit de te marquer. Pour la première fois en des jours et des jours d'amour j'ai le droit de laisser des marques sur ta peau. Elle embrassa la peau en remontant vers sa mâchoire. Je peux laisser cette marque qui dit que tu es à moi, même si personne ne la verra.

-Je suis à toi, et je peux être à toi sous tout les sens du terme, n'importe ou et n'importe quand dans cette journée mais laisse moi finir la cuisine et mangeons avant. Murmura Jennifer qui n'en pouvait plus.

-D'accord, mais après plus d'excuses. Accepta Lana en se détachant lentement d'elle, retirant ses mains de sous son peignoir.

Jennifer eu un léger soupir de soulagement, elle commençait à ne plus savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Lana le vit et afficha un sourire fier, avant d'aller s'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine. Quelques minutes après Jennifer posait sur la table la casserole avec le chocolat fondu, et une grosse assiette de gaufres, avant de s'asseoir au bout de la table, dans l'angle sur lequel était Lana. Elles se servirent, et la blonde remplit leurs tasses de thé.

-Ava! Appela la blonde. Quand la chienne arriva, elle déchira un petit bout de gaufre. Tiens. Fit-elle en donnant le petit bout à Ava. Lola à côté la regardait avec un air suppliant. Je peux lui en donner un bout? Demanda Jennifer.

-Elle en a jamais eu, essaye. Acquiesça Lana attentive à la réaction de sa chienne. Elle à l'air d'adorer tes gaufres tout autant que moi. Sourit la brune.

-C'est vrai elles sont bonnes? Ça fait longtemps que j'en avais pas fait. Demanda Jennifer en croquant dans sa gaufre.

-Elles sont délicieuses Jen, et avec le chocolat c'est encore mieux. Rassura la brune, avec un sourire d'enfant. Tu es une super cuisinière bébé.

-Merci ma Lana. Sourit Jennifer en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue pleine.

Les deux femmes déjeunèrent tranquillement, et une fois finit elles débarrassèrent et sortirent de la cuisine. Jennifer alla ouvrir la baie vitré donnant sur son jardin et laissa sortir les chiennes. Le soleil réchauffant l'air, elle sortit sur la terrasse, laissant un léger vent s'infiltrer sous son peignoir qui tombait au dessus des genoux.

-Ma Jen? Appela Lana depuis le salon.

-Dehors. Répondit la blonde, les yeux fermé laissant le soleil chauffer sa peau. Lana sortit et la serra dans ses bras. On est chez moi. Au soleil. En peignoir. Seules. C'est le bonheur ça non?

-Ça y ressemble en tout cas oui. Sourit Lana en la serrant fortement, la blonde caressant ses mains. J'adore ta maison Jen.

-Tu pourras venir quand tu veux, que je sois là ou non, dès que tu veux. C'est un peu ta maison aussi trésor. Souffla Jennifer en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es chez toi, chez moi, et je suis chez moi, chez toi. C'est ça? Plaisanta Lana quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent.

-Oula, répètes moi ça. Demanda Jennifer à la fois perdue et amusée.

-Je ne peux pas. Ria Lana, entraînant le rire de son amoureuse.

Jennifer se tourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Lana se retrouva les bras noués autour de sa taille, l'embrassant langoureusement. La blonde, cramponnée à son cou perdit vite patience, elle ne comprenait pas que Lana puisse être aussi engageante et désireuse dans la cuisine, quand elle était occupée, mais qu'elle ne prenne pas plus d'initiatives en cet instant alors qu'elles étaient collées à elle à l'embrasser sans gêne. Alors à la force de ses bras elle se hissa, enlaçant le corps de la brune de ses jambes.

-Embrasse moi, marque moi, caresse moi, fais moi l'amour. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant, le visage au dessus du sien.

-Sur la terrasse? Provoqua Lana.

-Où tu veux. Je te l'ai dis je suis tout à toi, n'importe où. Rétorqua Jennifer, la voix suave et provocante.

C'est ainsi que se passa la première journée des deux femmes dans la maison de Jennifer. Elles visitèrent à leurs manière la plupart des pièces, jusqu'à tard pour finir dans la chambre de la blonde.  
En début de soirée, elles étaient allongées sur le lit, complètement nues, le souffle encore un peu irréguliers. Jennifer était allongée sur la brune, un bras et une jambe autour d'elle.

-Tu sais que ça fais vingt-quatre heures que je suis chez toi bébé et j'ai toujours pas ouvert ma valise, elle est dans l'entrée. Ria la brune, une main câlinant la tête blonde.

-T'arrive pas à te passer de moi et de mon corps, j'y suis pour rien. Sourit Jennifer. Il est qu'elle heure? S'interrogea-t-elle en se tournant. Si on veut faire notre soirée en amoureuses faut qu'on sorte de ce lit.

-Alors on sort de ce lit. Acquiesça la brune en se relevant.

Elles quittèrent le lit, et Jennifer laissa Lana aller prendre sa douche pendant qu'elle elle appelait le traiteur pour se faire livrer leurs repas. Une fois fait elle prit la valise de Lana et la monta, avant de retourner dans le salon. Elle installa une petite table devant la baie vitrée, mit des bougies dans la pièce et sur la table, et prépara la musique sur son enceinte. La salle prête, elle remonta dans la salle de bain et entra, trouvant son amoureuse en serviette devant le miroir.

-Tu t'habilles comme ça? Demanda-telle avec un sourire, alors qu'elle dénouait son peignoir.

-Très drôle. Je vais aller chercher ma valise dans l'entrée, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir de tenue très classe. Sourit Lana en la regardant dans le miroir.

-Elle est sur le lit, je l'ai montée. Informa la blonde en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de rentrer dans la douche. Et si tu n'as pas la tenue qui te convient va piquer dans mes affaires, on fait à peu près la même taille. Lui dit-elle en allumant l'eau.

Lana lui sourit à travers la vitre et la remercia. Puis la blonde se lava, la regardant se maquiller et se coiffer, puis alla à côté d'elle pour à son tour se préparer. Lana finit par sortir de la salle de bain, en laissant un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Elle alla dans le dressing et chercha dans les robes, les regardant une par une. Jennifer entra quelques minutes après, et sourit en la voyant comme ça.

-T'as énormément d'affaires c'es fou. Remarqua Lana en la voyant ouvrir un tiroir.

-Dit celle qui à un dressing deux fois plus grand. Ria Jennifer en venant prendre une robe. Je vais m'habiller dans la salle de bain, mets ce que tu veux, mais choisi, le repas arrive dans dix minutes.

-D'accord je vais choisir, mais tu viens pas ici tant que je t'ai pas dis. Prévint la brune.

-Juré. Accepta Jennifer en embrassant la tête de Lana.

La blonde quitta le dressing et alla près du lit, pour enfiler tout d'abord un ensemble en dentelle rouge, puis par dessus une robe longue, simple et élégante. Elle remit correctement ses cheveux, et s'observa dans le miroir. Puis elle alla frapper à la porte du dressing.

-Trésor je voudrais prendre mes talons, tu me laisses entrer? Demanda-t-elle.

-Viens. Accepta Lana, en se tournant pour se mettre face à la porte. Jennifer entra et s'avança en admirant la brune, qui avait la bouche ouverte. Tu es magnifique, je...

-Tu l'es aussi ma Lana. Sourit Jennifer. Elle se pencha et attrapa une paire de talons qu'elle enfila. Et vint contre la brune. Quand tu as pas de talons je suis plus grande que toi, j'adore. Sourit-elle.

-Je vais mettre ma paire de talons, parce que moi j'aime pas du tout. Sourit la jeune femme en sortant de son étreinte.

Dans sa robe noire, échancrée devant et derrière, elle quitta la chambre pour mettre ses talons qu'elle prit dans sa valise. Elle en avait apporté des rouges, alors elle les mit, tout comme Jennifer en portait des rouges. Quand la blonde le vit elle ne résista pas à l'envie de lui voler un baiser, avant de prendre sa main et de l'entraîner vers le rez-de-chaussé.

-Tu es sublime ma Lana. Sourit Jennifer en bas de l'escalier, en enlaçant ses hanches. Tu sais que je t'aime?

-Oui mais j'aime te l'entendre dire. Sourit Lana en se suspendant à son cou pour l'embrasser.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et la blonde lâcha son amoureuse, pour aller ouvrir. Elle prit le repas, et demanda à Lana d'attendre quelques minutes. Elle fit les deux assiettes alla les mettre sur la table qu'elle avait préparé et revint prendre la main de la brune.

-Allez trésor, je t'invite autour de ma table. Sourit-elle en l'entraînant dans le salon.

Quand Lana découvrit la pièce, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, au moment où la blonde mettait la musique. Puis elles s'installèrent autour de la table, trinquèrent et se mirent à manger. Les deux femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme si c'était un réel premier rendez vous, comme si elles se découvraient. Alors qu'elles mangeaient le dessert, Jennifer tint la main de son amoureuse, la caressant de son pouce, la tête en appui sur sa main libre, regardant la brune qui mangeait, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire le fond de sa pensée.

-Tu sais je ris de tout, m'amuse avec toi, passe mon temps à faire l'amour avec toi, discute de choses et d'autre, dors à tes côtés. Bref, je fais mon quotidien avec toi, et la vérité c'est que j'ai jamais autant donné aussi rapidement à une personne, je me suis jamais autant livré et donné à quelqu'un. Entama-t-elle, Lana la regardant. Et j'aurais beau te dire que je suis amoureuse de toi c'est pas assez, et en plus de ça j'ai peur que ces mots ne soient plus assez vrais et forts à force de les dire. Je sais plus ce que je veux dire, j'avais des idées mais je sais plus. Elle esquissa un sourire. Je t'aime et je suis la plus heureuse du monde, la plus heureuse parce je t'aime toi, parce que c'est toi et que tu es géniale, et que j'ai pas les mots pour te dire comme tu es parfaite. Alors voilà, merci pour tout ce bonheur trésor, merci d'être toi.

Lana avait les yeux pleins de larmes, et à la fin de ses mots elle laissa s'étirer un grand sourire. Puis elle se leva, tira la blonde pour la mettre debout.

-Viens là. Elle la tira contre elle, lâchant sa main pour enlacer les hanches de la jeune femme. Je t'aime bébé, tellement, tellement, et ces mots ne seront jamais moins vrais ni moins forts. Les entendre me rendra toujours aussi dingue de toi, toujours un peu plus même. Elle embrassa son amoureuse. Tu me rends heureuse, alors ne me remercie pas si j'arrive aussi à le faire pour toi.

Jennifer se cramponna à son cou et l'embrassa avec ardeur. La brune fit rapidement glisser la robe de son amoureuse sur le sol, pour découvrir son ensemble rouge, sur lequel elle bloqua un moment.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, touche moi. Supplia Jennifer en venant embrasser son cou.

-T'es magnifique. Vraiment très très, voir trop, magnifique. Susurra Lana, perdant le contrôle sous ses lèvres.

Elle finit par réagir et attrapa les cuisses de la blonde et la souleva, l'emmenant rapidement à la chambre.


	19. 19 : Papa, maman

19 : Papa, maman.

_[Mercredi-Troisième jour de vacances]_

Jennifer se réveilla la première, couchée sur le bord du lit, un bras dans le vide, Lana couchée près d'elle, à moitié sur son corps. Elle esquissa un sourire en sentant la respiration calme de la jeune femme, mais aussi en voyant les affaires sur le sol, leurs talons et leurs robes éparpillés, avec même la culotte de Lana sur sa table de nuit. Alors qu'elle souriait aux souvenirs de la nuit dernière, elle sentit la brune bouger contre elle.

-J'ai le corps lourd. Grogna Lana. Je veux un bisou. Trépigna-t-elle.

Jennifer sourit et se tourna pour l'enlacer, la brune se laissant aller sur son torse, leurs lèvres scellées.

-La nuit a été belle. Sourit la blonde, faisant faire de même à Lana.

-La soirée et la nuit ont été belles. Rappela la brune. Les deux à leurs manières.

-Oh mais comment tu fais pour être géniale et excitante en quelques mots tout le temps? S'exaspéra Jennifer, faisant rire mais aussi réagir la brune. Celle ci se hissa un peu sur ses bras pour la surplomber et l'embrasser avec plus de passion qu'avant. Pas encore...Soupira la blonde, avec une voix qui disait le contraire.

-Oh si encore, je suis insatiable avec toi. Rétorqua Lana en déviant ses baisers dans le cou de Jennifer qui tenait sa tête. Et puis on est seules alors où est le problème? Ajouta-t-elle en descendant ses lèvres vers la poitrine de la blonde.

-On doit travailler, et on a déjà le corps lourds et... Marmonna Jennifer alors que la bouche de son amoureuse était sur son ventre.

-Tu veux que je m'arrête pour aller travailler? Demanda la brune en arrêtant ses baisers alors qu'elle était déjà presque au point fatidique.

-Heu...je...non continue je t'en prie. Articula la blonde au bord de l'explosion.

Lana sourit et l'embrassa là où il fallait pour la faire gémir.  
Un puis deux gémissement et la sonnette de l'entrée retentit faisant se redresser les deux femmes, Lana à genoux entre les jambes de la blonde qui était assise.

-T'attends quelqu'un? Demanda Lana paniquée.

-Non, je ne t'aurais pas laissée me faire ce que tu me faisais si j'attendais quelqu'un. Grogna Jennifer. Pousses toi faut que j'aille ouvrir. Fit-elle en poussant la jeune femme sur le lit.

-Tu peux laisser sonner et revenir avec moi sinon. Sourit malicieusement Lana en la regardant mettre sa culotte et son peignoir.

-C'est très tentant, mais non. Elle se pencha au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa. Je reviens, je te laisse avec Lola.

Elle quitta la chambre, faisant rentrer la chienne de la brune dedans, pour ensuite aller à la porte avec Ava. La sonnette avait retentit encore deux fois depuis celle qui les avait surprise au mauvais moment. Elle vérifia son peignoir, remit ses cheveux sur ses épaules et ouvrit la porte. Elle tomba nez à nez avec ses parents, qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir.

-Papa? Maman? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu dormais encore chérie? Demanda sa mère. Jennifer hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. On voulait manger avec toi ce midi, ça ne te dérange pas? Sourit-elle.

Jennifer bloqua quelques secondes, rangeant les informations dans sa tête. Lana était nue dans son lit à l'étage, et ses parents étaient face à elle à lui proposer une repas en famille dont elle avait envie parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas les revoir avant un moment après cette semaine.

-Entrer, je vais aller me changer. Finit-elle par dire. Je vous laisse la cuisine, vous savez où c'est et où les choses sont rangées. Je reviens.

-Prends ton temps Jen, rien ne urge. Rassura son père en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

Ses parents allèrent à la cuisine et Jennifer monta à l'étage en quatrième vitesse, pour passer la porte de sa chambre rapidement, et la fermer derrière elle, comme si elle se cachait, ce qui surprit Lana, qui était en tailleur sur le lit, le drap cachant son corps.

-On a un problème. Déclara-t-elle dos à la porte.

-C'est à dire? Tu m'inquiètes là? Interrogea Lana.

-C'était mes parents. Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent. Et là ils sont dans ma cuisine, avec le repas qu'ils font chauffer pour qu'on mange tout les trois. Raconta-t-elle en restant immobile.

-Et bien, Lana réfléchit à toute vitesse, je reste ici je ne fais pas de bruit et tu vas avec eux, profite vas y, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Proposa-t-elle.

-Disons que j'avais envisagé autre chose. Commença Jennifer en s'approchant d'elle, s'arrêtant au bout du lit. Peut-être que tu pourrais t'habiller aussi, et on descendrait ensemble, je te présenterais à mes parents, on peut dire la vérité, et manger tout les quatre. Non? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu veux dire à tes parents que je suis ta...? Lana laissa sa question en suspend, ne sachant jamais comment se qualifier.

-Je veux dire à mes parents que tu es mon amoureuse. Sourit la blonde en prenant appui sur le lit pour se pencher au dessus de la brune et embrasser son front. La phrase que je hais par dessus tout c'est "je suis seule, je ne suis pas amoureuse", je déteste parce que je suis amoureuse, je t'ai toi, et j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir le dire. Alors mes parents pourraient savoir, non. Elle déposa un baiser sur le nez de la jeune femme.

-Moi je veux bien leurs dire, mais tu sais comment ils vont réagir? Je veux dire, tu leurs présente pas un homme mais une femme, alors ça peut être bizarre non? Enfin, tu as déjà eu une femme, alors ils savent peut-être. S'embrouilla la brune.

-Je ne leurs avait pas présenté Alicia, ni parlé d'elle, parce que Alicia angoissait et ne voulait pas. Tu es la première vraie femme, la première vraie amoureuse que j'ai, et je ne veux pas te cacher plus longtemps à mes parents. Annonça la blonde, pour la rassurer. Mes parents réagiront bien, ils sont ouverts et de toute façon ils doivent savoir. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles aussi. Si c'est trop tôt pour toi on peut attendre.

-Non, non c'est bon, je veux bien. Je vais m'habiller et te suivre. Accepta Lana. Je t'aime Jen.

-Moi aussi trésor, moi aussi. Souffla la blonde en l'embrassant.

Les deux femmes sortirent du lit, et allèrent se laver rapidement pour s'habiller. Elles étaient devant le miroir, finissant de se préparer, ayant enfiler toute les deux une jupe et un tee-shirt. La brune était anxieuse et Jennifer le vit, alors prête elle prit sa main, tout en se collant à son dos et tenant sa taille.

-J'angoisse Jen. Confia la brune en la regardant dans le miroir.

-Je sais, je le vois. Mais tout va bien se passer, rassure toi. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son épaule.

-Mais si ils ne m'aimaient pas, bébé? Imagina la brune anxieuse.

-Ils t'aimeront parce qu'il est impossible de ne pas t'aimer. Et ils t'aimeront parce que moi je t'aime et qu'ils ne veulent que mon bonheur, ce que tu es. Rassure toi, et suis moi. Souffla-t-elle en se décollant d'elle, gardant juste sa main dans la sienne.

Elle la tira doucement, entraînant devant elle Lola, Ava étant toujours avec ses parents. Elles quittèrent la chambre, et marchèrent jusqu'à l'escalier. En haut des marches elle vit Lana déglutir et exerça une pression plus forte sur sa main pour la rassurer. Puis elles descendirent l'escalier et entendirent les parents de la blonde parler à Lola, qui avec Ava s'était précipitée dans la cuisine attirée par les bruits et l'odeur du plat au four.

-Chérie? Appela sa mère.

-Oui maman, j'arrive. Répondit Jennifer alors que Lana était figée en bas de l'escalier.

-Tu as une nouvelle chienne? Interrogea son père.

-Pas tout à fait. Lola n'est pas à moi. Rétorqua la blonde. Allez viens, fais moi confiance. Murmura Jennifer à son amoureuse.

Elles avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, mais seulement Jennifer arriva à la vue de ses parents, qui la regardèrent.

-Jennifer que nous caches tu? Demanda son père.

-Lola est la chienne de Lana, vous savez, Lana Parrilla ma co-

-Collègue sur Once Upon A Time. Finit sa mère. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

Jennifer tira la main de la jeune femme et l'obligea à rentrer dans la cuisine avec elle, sous les yeux perdus et perplexes de ses parents.

-Le rapport, c'est que depuis quelques semaines maintenant, Lana n'est pas qu'une collègue. Sourit Jennifer avant de lâcher la main de la brune et d'enlacer les épaules et le torse de la jeune femme. J'en suis tombée amoureuse. Follement amoureuse, donc il était temps que vous arrêtiez d'en entendre parler sans l'avoir rencontrée.

Lana esquissa un sourire quand la blonde embrassa sa joue, et les parents de cette dernière vinrent directement vers elles, pour serrer la main de Lana et embrasser leurs fille, lui disant qu'ils étaient heureux pour elle. Puis la mère de Jennifer se précipita vers le four, en leurs disant que le repas était prêt et qu'ils devaient tous se mettre autour de la table parce que les deux femmes avaient beaucoup de choses à raconter.  
Ils passèrent tout le repas à discuter, les parents de la blonde apprenant à découvrir Lana, et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec leurs fille. Ils se fichaient que se soit une femme et non un homme, tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'est que Jennifer était rayonnante et heureuse, et ils aimaient cette vision. La blonde avait des gestes tendres et affectueux envers Lana, elle était assise à côté d'elle autour de la table, face à ses parents, elle lui tenait la main, caressait sa nuque ou sa cuisse, embrassait sa joue ou sa main, mais à chaque fois la brune se tendait et rougissait, alors elle n'essaya même pas de l'embrasser vraiment. À la fin du repas, les deux parents se levèrent en débarrassant pour aller faire les cafés, ne laissant pas le choix aux deux femmes, les obligeant à aller s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. Quand Jennifer vit le soleil, elle décida d'ouvrir la baie vitrée et d'aller s'installer au salon de jardin. Elle s'assit dans la petite banquette et attira Lana contre elle, l'enlaçant.

-Tu vas te détendre, oui? Fit-elle en lui embrassant la tempe. Ils t'adorent, t'approuvent totalement et sont ravis pour nous. Et je t'aime alors souris et embrasses moi s'il te plaît.

Lana lui sourit et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement en posant une main sur sa joue.

-On vous a vues! Plaisanta le père de Jennifer en arrivant avec sa femme sur la terrasse, portant le plateau de boissons chaudes.

Lana rougit fortement en cachant sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, qui elle riait en la serrant contre elle.

-Rien a caché. Rétorqua la blonde. Enfin moi, parce que elle elle voudrait se cacher là. Ria-t-elle alors que la brune avait un bras autour du ventre de la jeune femme se serrant contre elle.

-Arrête. Grogna la brune dans son cou alors que tous riaient.

Les parents de Jennifer restèrent encore une petite heure avec elles discutant encore de tout, et comme Jennifer avait mit Lana mal à l'aise, ses parents se chargèrent de la ridiculiser à son tour, en racontant des anecdotes honteuses, faisant grandement rougir la blonde qui cacha son visage dans ses mains. Lana l'enlaça et lui embrassa la tempe en riant. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant tout le reste du temps, puis quand les parents de la blonde quittèrent la maison Jennifer les ramena jusqu'à la porte. Puis elle alla trouver Lana dans la cuisine, celle ci lavant les tasses à café. Elle se colla dans son dos et la serra contre elle.

-Ils t'adorent et sont heureux, ils me l'ont dit. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant con cou.

-Ils sont géniaux Jen. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Je sais. Elle embrassa son cou encore et encore, en la serrant dans ses bras. Soirée hamburger, lit, télé, ça te va?

-Avec plaisir! Accepta Lana en s'essuyant les mains et regardant l'heure. Il est à peine dix sept heure. Ria-t-elle en se tournant dans les bras de son amoureuse. On fait quoi avant manger?

-J'ai envie de lire, dans un plaid dans le hamac dans le jardin. Ça te tente? Interrogea Jennifer, en volant un baiser à la jeune femme.

-Ça me tente beaucoup même. Sourit Lana en l'embrassant plus franchement.

-Alors va prendre ton livre et rejoins moi. Lança Jennifer après un dernier baiser.

Elle laissa la brune passa par le salon, prit son livre sur la table passe, deux plaids, et quitta la maison pour son jardin suivie de Ava et Lola. Elle alla un peu plus loin que la terrasse, un grand hamac étant tiré entre deux arbres. Elle sortit d'une caisse rangée dans un coin les coussins qu'elle avait pour le hamac et les disposa. Puis elle se laissa tomber au milieu de tout ça. Lana arriva quelques minutes après et ria en la voyant ainsi emmitouflée. Jennifer la tira d'un coup sec, la surprenant, puis elle se laissa aller contre le corps de la blonde.

-Il est génial ce hamac! S'exclama-t-elle après quelques minutes contre la jeune femme.

-Je sais. Sourit Jennifer, la concentration sur les lignes noircies de son livre.

Lana ouvrit son livre et se mit à lire avec son amoureuse. Les deux femmes, se prélassèrent toute la fin d'après-midi, même si elles abandonnèrent leurs livres presque une heure après avoir commencé pour discuter, se câliner et s'embrasser. Huit heure sonnait presque quand Jennifer appela pour commander leurs repas, qui arriva une demie heure après. Elle paya le livreur et entraîna la brune avec elle vers la chambre. La télé en face de son lit, elles s'assirent côte à côte et mangèrent devant un film.

-Oh mon dieu j'aime bien trop les hamburgers! S'exclama la brune en mangeant la dernière bouchée.

-Je le sais bien ça, tu en manges dès que tu peux, c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai proposé ça pour ce soir. Sourit Jennifer en venant embrasser sa joue.

-C'est pour toutes ces petites attentions que je t'aime. Souffla Lana en se penchant pour embrasser la joue encore ronde de son amoureuse.

Jennifer lui offrit un doux sourire et finit son repas. La brune ayant fini aussi, elles ramassèrent et Lana s'assit sur le lit en regardant le film pendant que la blonde s'éclipsait à la douche. En sortant de la douche elles échangèrent leurs places. Jennifer s'assit au milieu du lit, adossée aux oreillers. Quand la brune sortit de la salle de bain, en pyjama, elle grimpa sur le lit, et vint s'asseoir contre son amoureuse, entre ses jambes.

-Bien installée? Demanda Jennifer en entourant les épaules de la brune et embrassant sa tête.

-Très bien. Sourit la brune en tirant la couette sur elle, ses mains caressant les cuisses de la jeune femme. Très très bien même. Dit-elle en tournant la tête pour avoir un baiser.

Jennifer l'embrassa tendrement.

-Allez regarde le film et arrête de m'exciter. Grogna-t-elle.

-Mais en même temps, entama Lana en balançant la tête en arrière pour la regarder, on a été coupées ce matin.

-Peut-être, mais ce soir tu ne toucheras pas à ce bout de moi. Refusa Jennifer en regardant la télé résistant à l'envie de regarder la brune et les yeux de biche qu'elle lui faisait.

-On verra demain alors. Au réveil. Sourit malicieusement la brune en se recalant à nouveau dans ses bras et reportant son regard sur le film.

Jennifer émit un grognement qui était un mélange de refus et d'impatience, tout son être était partagé par l'envie d'être touchée par Lana et le refus que cela arrive, se disant que c'était bien trop souvent que la brune la touchait ces derniers jours, et elles manquaient cruellement de sommeil.

Le film terminé, elles se couchèrent l'une contre l'autre, Lana dans le dos de la blonde, se collant à elle et l'entourant de ses bras.

-Demain j'ai un rendez-vous, je te laisserais un peu. Prévint Jennifer, alors qu'elle s'endormait.

-Tu vas où bébé? S'intéressa Lana.

-Pas loin trésor... Articula Jennifer endormie.

La brune soupira en ne sachant pas et embrassa son cou avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	20. 20 : Rendez-vous

20 : Rendez-vous.

_[Jeudi-quatrième jour de vacances]_

Lana se réveilla difficilement la première, elle tenait toujours son amoureuse dans ses bras. Elle la regarda un instant, se demandant où elle allait dans la journée, et pourquoi elle ne lui avait dit que au moment où elle s'endormait. Elle admirait son visage paisible, endormi, ses cheveux blonds entourant ses traits. Elle la trouvait belle, merveilleuse, mais elle voulait la laisser dormir, la laisser se reposer, et en même temps elle avait envie de la secouer, de la réveiller pour avoir des réponses, pour savoir où elle allait.

-Arrête de penser si fort. Murmura Jennifer sans bouger.

-Comment sais tu que je pense? Demanda la brune.

-Parce que ton corps est bien moins chaud quand tu t'inquiètes et te torture l'esprit. Répondit la blonde, les yeux toujours fermés, en tirant la couette sous son nez.

-Je ne savais pas. Je ne pensais pas te réveiller en pensant. Pardon. Chuchota Lana en caressant la tête de la jeune femme, remettant ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

-T'excuse pas trésor, t'a le droit de penser. Sourit Jennifer, les paupières fermées. Je voudrais juste savoir ce qui te tracasse à ce point.

Lana hésita et se pencha pour l'embrasser au niveau de la tempe. Elle caressa tendrement sa tête en se remettant la tête dans sa main, en appui sur son coude, pour la regarder.

-Où vas tu aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai un rendez-vous. Répondit la blonde.

-Ça d'accord, c'est ce que tu as dis hier soir en t'endormant. Ma question c'est rendez-vous où et avec qui? S'impatienta la brune, continuant tout de même ses attentions.

Jennifer sentit que sans le vouloir elle avait inquiété la brune toute la nuit et en plus de ça elle jouait avec ses nerfs, alors que ce n'était pas du tout son intention. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, sortit une main de sous la couette et se frotta les yeux. Puis elle regarda son amoureuse et se rapprocha d'elle pour loger sa tête contre sa poitrine et lui enlacer les hanches.

-Je vais chez le médecin. Finit par dire la blonde.

-Pourquoi? T'es pas bien? Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as mal quelque part? Paniqua Lana en la regardant, arrêtant ses attentions.

-Mais non je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura Jennifer en la serrant contre elle.

-Tu me le dirais, bébé, si ça n'allait pas? S'inquiéta la brune en reprenant ses attentions et la serrant contre elle, comme si elle avait peur de la perdre.

-Je te le dirais, mais pour le moment y a pas à s'inquiéter. Je dois juste voir mon médecin pour s'assurer que tout va bien, visite annuelle quoi. Je vais bien Lana, ne t'inquiète pas. Marmonna la blonde contre sa poitrine.

-Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi ma Jen. Murmura-t-elle. Je veux que tu ailles bien.

-Mais je vais bien. Rassures toi trésor. La blonde releva la tête et la regarda avec un doux sourire. J'ai rendez vous en fin d'après midi, tu serais ce qui me ferais plaisir?

-Dis moi. Sourit Lana en caressant les joues de la jeune femme.

-En rentrant je voudrais te trouver et que tu m'embrasses et m'emmènes sur le canapé pour me déshabiller. Elle sourit à une Lana rayonnante. Le mieux encore serait que tu ne portes pas grand chose, mais à toi de choisir.

-J'ai une idée de quoi porter. Ça devrait te plaire bébé. Sourit Lana en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça. Murmura la blonde contre ses lèvres. Totalement confiance, tu sais toujours parfaitement t'habiller et toujours très bien m'exciter.

-Alors tu seras probablement très excitée ce soir en rentrant chez toi. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant encore.

-Oh mon dieu, ne dis pas ça, tu deviens bien trop désirable. Soupira Jennifer en dévorant littéralement les lèvres de son amoureuse des siennes. Après de nombreux baisers, les mains sur les joues de la brune, elle réalisa l'état de son corps, le désir qui était en elle. Il faut que tu me laisses où je vais te déshabiller maintenant.

-Et tu ne veux pas? Provoqua la brune contre ses lèvres.

-Non, ce soir, pas avant. S'il te plaît, allons manger. Supplia Jennifer en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller pour éviter les lèvres de la jeune femme. Et après on deviendra Emma et Regina, s'il te plaît, arrête.

-D'accord, mais ce soir t'es toute à moi, jure le. Demanda Lana, en faisant s'effleurer leurs nez.

-Je le jure. Je ne demande que ça. Murmura la blonde. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de sourire. Allez, on va manger.

-Oui bébé, ton petit estomac gronde, tu as faim. Sourit Lana en bougeant déposant un baiser sur le teeshirt au niveau du ventre de la blonde.

-T'as faim aussi, tu as toujours très faim le matin, ne fais pas semblant. Grogna Jennifer en s'extirpant du lit.

Lana sourit et se mit debout, elle rattrapa la blonde devant la porte et l'embrassa rapidement dans le cou. Jennifer sourit mais lui dit de garder ses distances, la faisant rire. Elle ouvrit la porte et leurs chiennes leurs sautèrent dessus pour avoir des papouilles. Jennifer prit Ava dans ses bras pour la câliner tout en descendant vers la cuisine, alors que Lana entraînait Lola avec elles. Elles descendirent préparer le petit déjeuné, se faisant des tartines, avec des boissons chaudes. Puis elles prirent leurs assiettes et leurs tasses et allèrent s'installer sur la banquette de la terrasse, un plaid sur leurs jambes, au soleil.

-Les vacances chez toi c'est vraiment le rêve. Soupira Lana.

-Je le sais, c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai demandée de venir là. Sourit Jennifer. Elle laissa un temps regardant son amoureuse engloutir une tartine avec du chocolat. Quand est ce que tu repars? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, faisant s'étouffer la brune avec sa dernière bouchée.

-Jen... Souffla Lana qui sentait que c'était un sujet qui allait apporter des tentions.

-On est jeudi, on reprend le tournage lundi, excuse moi de vouloir savoir quand est ce que mon amoureuse va m'abandonner. Fit la blonde dédaigneuse.

-Jen, regarde moi. La blonde ne bougea pas, regardant devant elle. Jen, ne fais pas l'enfant ou la femme boudeuse et méchante ça ne te va pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Regarde moi. Insista-t-elle. Mais la blonde ne bougea pas du tout.

Lana grogna et posa son assiette et sa tasse sur la table pour se mettre debout. Elle laissa Jennifer sur la terrasse et disparu dans la maison. La blonde ne bougea pas, malgré les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme partait d'un coup.

Lana de son côté monta à la chambre de Jennifer en quatrième vitesse. Là-haut elle attrapa son sac à dos, dans lequel était rangé ses papiers et affaires de voyage. Elle fouilla dans ses papiers un long moment, et fini par trouver celui qu'elle voulait. Le morceaux de papier en main, elle redescendit le plus vite possible et retourna sur la terrasse. Elle trouva la blonde assise en tailleur, tenant plus que sa tasse d'une main. En se laissant tomber sur la banquette, elle posa violemment le papier sur les jambes de Jennifer. Celle ci sursauta mais prit le bout de papier et le lu.

-Tu pars dimanche?! S'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire, délaissant sa tasse de café sur l'accoudoir de la banquette.

-Oui madame la râleuse. J'ai pris mon billet dimanche, tôt le matin, pour ne pas avoir de nuit séparées de toi. Argua-t-elle. Alors la prochaine fois arrête de bou- Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Jennifer sur les siennes et les deux mains tenant son visage.

-Pardon. Pardon. Mille fois pardon. S'excusa la blonde en l'embrassant. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi bébé, elle passa un bras autour de son amoureuse, même si tu boudes et râles. Sourit Lana en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

-Je suis désolé. Je deviens super immature quand il s'agit de te quitter. Marmonna la blonde en se calant contre elle, la tête sur l'épaule de Lana. Toi tu deviens triste, moi je deviens immature. Chacune sa réaction.

-Tu n'as pas tord. Acquiesça la brune, en prenant sa tasse dans sa main libre, son autre main caressant le bras de Jennifer du bout des doigts. Ne parlons plus de départ, parlons juste de vacances, de nous et du soleil.

-Parle moi. Murmura Jennifer, charmée. Parle moi de ce qui fait que tu es toi, de ce qui est beau. Parle moi de choses ou de rien. Dis moi des jolis mots.

Lana prit la dernière gorgée de sa boisson chaude avant de reposer sa tasse, pour venir glisser ses bouts de doigts sur le crâne de la blonde dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle garda les yeux perdus sur le jardin tout comme la blonde, tout en la câlinant lentement.

-Ta maison j'ai l'impression qu'elle rayonne, commença Lana, mais parce que je crois que c'est nous qui rayonnons, je crois qu'on est heureuses, non je ne crois pas, je suis sûre qu'on est heureuses, bébé. La première fois que je t'ai appelée "bébé" je t'ai mentionnée que j'étais très niaise quand j'étais amoureuse, je crois en tout ce que Once Upon A Time dit sur les relations amoureuses. Tu sais, le véritable amour, le grand amour, le seul, l'unique, celui qui rend vivant, celui qui fait respirer vraiment, celui qui te fait croire que avant tu n'avais pas vécu, parce que la vie a commencé en tombant amoureuse. Tout ça j'y crois, depuis petite j'y crois. Et quand je te tiens contre moi, au soleil, chez toi, je me dis que j'ai eu raison d'y croire dur comme fer. Tu m'as donnée tout ce dont j'avais besoin, tu as donnée des battements à mon coeur, avant toi tout était mécanique depuis toi tout est réel, humain et agréable. Elle se tut et embrassa le crâne de Jennifer.

-Moi j'y croyais pas. Finit par dire la blonde sans bouger. Je croyais pas en la possibilité de trouver l'amour, le vrai, je croyais en l'amour, en le fait de pouvoir tomber amoureuse, mais j'ai jamais cru en la possibilité de trouver la personne qui rend vivant, la personne qui rend tout possible sauf la vie sans elle. J'avais pas les mêmes espoirs en l'amour que toi. Elle prit une seconde avant de poursuivre. Et puis t'es arrivée, avec ton allure parfaite, ta bouille adorable, tes mots doux, tes baisers et tes câlins tout tendres, tout beaux, ton sourire qui illumine toute une vie, avec tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, et là j'ai vu les choses différemment. Trente quatre ans que je pense que personne ne pourra me faire trembler avec un contact, que personne ne pourra me faire me sentir vide sans elle, et tu m'embrasses et là tu chamboules mes certitudes. Tu es mon grand amour.

Lana avait les larmes aux yeux, et sa main dans les cheveux elle la fit glisser sur la joue de la blonde pour attraper son menton et lui faire tourner la tête. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis lui sourit en la serrant contre elle, Jennifer faisant de même.

-Et si on se transformait en Emma et Regina avant de fondre en larmes sous les mots doux de l'autre? Proposa Lana en voyant les yeux de Jennifer tout aussi humides que les siens.

-Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Sourit la blonde. On bosse ici en pyjama?

Lana acquiesça et Jennifer partit rapidement chercher leurs scripts. Les deux femmes passèrent l'après midi dans le jardin à réviser leurs scripts. Puis vers seize heures elles allèrent se faire à manger avant que Jennifer n'aille se changer et prendre sa douche pour aller à son rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle descendit Lana l'attendait.

-Tu vas chez le médecin comme ça? Interrogea-t-elle en montrant du doigt la robe fleurie de son amoureuse, qui avait un décolleté dévoilant le début de sa poitrine, rien de trop voyant, mais trop pour la brune.

-Oui je vais comme ça chez le médecin. Acquiesça la blonde en enlaçant ses épaules. Et ma tenue est tout à fait normale et tu le sais mais t'es pas contente que je te laisse alors tu trouves des excuses pour critiquer. Argua la blonde.

-C'est vrai. Grommela la brune en tenant les hanches de la jeune femme et venant mettre sa tête dans son cou pour lui embrasser. Tu reviens vite hein?

-Juré ma Lana, le plus vite possible, pour t'embrasser et te faire l'amour. Accepta Jennifer la voix chaude. Mais tu dois me laisser partir.

-C'est une douche froide ces derniers mots. Grogna la brune en se redressant après avoir marqué la blonde dans le cou.

-Je vais chez le médecin et tu me marques le cou, t'es folle ou quoi?! S'exclama la blonde en se tenant le cou.

-Secret médical, il dira rien. Et si tu mets tes cheveux personne ne verra rien. Sourit fièrement Lana. Allez vas y et rentre vite. La blonde prit son sac et sa veste et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir la brune attrapa son poignet. Et mon baiser bébé? Quémanda-t-elle.

Jennifer l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir, pour prendre sa voiture et partir à son rendez-vous. Lana, la porte fermée, fila préparer l'idée qu'elle avait construite dans sa tête pour la soirée avec son amoureuse.

_[Deux heures plus tard-Début de soirée]_

Jennifer se gara devant chez elle, prit sa veste et son sac sur le siège passager et sortit de la voiture. Elle ferma celle ci à clé et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir avec sa clé elle vit un bout de papier sur la porte et l'attrapa. "Sonne s'il te plaît". Elle sourit devant ces mots, mais obéit et appuya sur la sonnette. Quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit mais elle ne vit personne, alors elle entra, et la seconde qui suivait la porte se refermait.

-Lana? Appela-t-elle en sentant deux mains se mettre sur ses yeux.

-Chuut. Aies confiance en moi. Murmura la jeune femme. Lâche tes affaires. La blonde s'exécuta. Avance lentement maintenant, et on va aller vers ta chambre.

Jennifer ne discuta pas même si sa seule envie était de se retourner pour enlacer son amoureuse et l'embrasser. Lana la fit s'arrêter devant la porte de sa chambre.

-Je peux te voir maintenant? Demanda la blonde.

-Non. Je vais enlever mes mains de te yeux, mais je veux que tu ouvres la porte sans me regarder, une fois à l'intérieur tu pourras me voir. Promets moi de faire ce que je te demande. Demanda-t-elle.

-Je promets trésor. Souffla Jennifer avec un sourire curieux.

Lana enleva ses mains de ses yeux et resta bien dans son dos cachée. La blonde se retint de se retrouver pour l'enlacer, elle avait promis elle allait respecter cette promesse même si ça lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, hésita un moment mais fini par ouvrir la porte, qu'elle poussa lentement. Dans la chambre tout était pensé dans le moindre détail. Le lit était fait, la couette pliée au bout du lit, proprement. Sur le sol, il y avait partout des pétales de roses rouges, alors que sur les meubles, les deux fauteuils, et la table qui était dans la pièce était eux recouverts de pétales blancs. Plus rien ne trainait dans la chambre, plus un vêtements, plus un sac, tout était bien rangé. Sur les commodes et tables de nuits trônaient des bougies éclairant la pièce. Dans l'air planait une odeur de fleurs et d'épices, un parfum de la nature très doux et agréable. Jennifer s'était avancée dans la chambre à deux mètres de la porte, alors Lana pu la fermer.

-Ma Lana? Appela tout bas la jeune femme.

-Tu aimes? Demanda la brune en s'approchant à ses côtés.

Jennifer se tourna et l'admira. Lana portait un ensemble en dentelle vert émeraude, ses cheveux courts étaient laissés en vrac, elle n'était pas maquillé et ne portait pas de chaussures. Elle était comme Jennifer la trouvait le plus merveilleuse.

-Tu es...La blonde se bloqua la bouche ouverte ses yeux parcourant son corps. Et la chambre est...

-Heureusement que je te connais et que je sais que se sont des compliments que tu tentes de formuler. Sourit la brune.

-Pardon, mais je...enfin...je m'attendais tellement pas à ça, et tu es tellement...tellement magnifique. J'arrivais pas à réaliser. Marmonna Jennifer.

Lana lui sourit tendrement et passa ses mains autour de la nuque de son amoureuse, pour l'embrasser. Un baiser doux, puis lentement il devint passionné, puis fougueux.

-Ça t'aide à réaliser? Interrogea Lana avec provocation.

-Essaie encore. Provoqua Jennifer.

La brune ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser encore. Ses mains, pendant les baisers, vinrent défaire la robe de la blonde pour la laisser tomber sur le sol. Les baisers s'enchaînaient et Jennifer en eut marre d'avoir seulement des caresses en étant face à face debout au bout du lit, alors elle entraîna la brune vers le lit et la fit tomber dessus, pour recouvrir son corps de baisers tendres de ses lèvres brulantes.


	21. 21 : Comme je t'aime

21/Comme je t'aime.

_[Vendredi - cinquième jour de vacances]_

Jennifer ouvrit doucement les yeux, et eut la surprise de trouver le visage de Lana juste en face d'elle, une des jambes de cette dernière autour de son corps. Elle sortit sa main de sous la couette et caressa la joue de Lana.

-Debout trésor...ma parfaite amoureuse...la femme la plus adorable du monde...

-T'es un amour bébé. Murmura Lana en ouvrant les yeux, un beau sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est toi qui est un amour. Ma chambre est magnifique même au réveil. Les bougies sont finies, mais l'odeur est toujours là, et les pétales de roses sont tous autour de nous. C'est merveilleux. C'était merveilleux. Chuchota Jennifer en l'embrassant sur le nez. Quand j'ai dis que en rentrant je voulais te trouver, je m'attendais pas à tant de beauté.

-Je voulais que se soit beau, niais peut-être, cliché aussi, mais beau. Et j'ai réussi apparemment. Vu la sensibilité de mon corps quand tu me touches et mes souvenirs de cette nuit, j'ai réussi. Sourit Lana.

-Très bien réussi ma Lana. Tu es extraordinaire, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Fit la blonde en faisant s'effleurer leurs lèvres.

La brune captura réellement ses lèvres dans un baiser dont elle avait besoin pour se réveiller. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent tendrement, les bras serrant le corps de l'autre contre elles.

-Comment était ton rendez vous hier? Demanda Lana en caressant les cheveux blonds, les mettant derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Jennifer lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Petit déj' et on discute? Proposa-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches? Demanda inquiète la brune, n'aimant absolument pas cette réponse. Jennifer se détacha d'elle et se redressa, sortant du lit. Jen? Appela-t-elle en se mettant assise sur le lit.

-Écoute, lança la blonde en lui faisant face mettant son peignoir fin, tu restes ici, je fais le petit déjeuné, même si il est très tard, et je viens tout t'expliquer. Tu ne bouges pas. D'accord?

-Tu m'inquiètes énormément là. Confia Lana, le visage marqué par la peur.

-Je suis là et je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas et ne bouge pas. Ordonna Jennifer la voix tendre, avant de quitter la chambre.

Lana la regarda partir et ne bougea pas du lit, inquiète et se posant des dizaines et des dizaines de questions, mais laissant la jeune femme gérer comme elle lui avait demandé.  
En bas Jennifer fit des thés, et prépara des tartines pour elle et la brune. Elle mit tout sur le plateau, avec une salade de fruit et du chocolat. Elle souffla un coup, passa dans l'entrée prendre dans son sac à main l'enveloppe récupéré chez le médecin la veille. Puis elle remonta avec tout dans la chambre, et trouva une Lana toujours assise sur le lit en tailleur, le drap autour d'elle pour se cacher. Jennifer posa le plateau sur le lit et s'assit face à la brune.

-Parle moi maintenant! S'exclama la brune.

-Je suis bien allée chez le médecin, mais pas pour une visite générale. Entama la blonde.

-Tu m'as menti?! S'exclama Lana.

-Je voulais pas t'inquiéter tant que y avait pas de raisons de le faire. Expliqua Jennifer en mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue.

-Où es tu allée? Que me caches tu? Questionna la brune durement.

-Je suis allée chez le médecin pour faire une prise de sang. Déclara-t-elle, elle vit les yeux de Lana s'écarquiller, mais elle l'empêcha de parler. Mange et écoute moi. Je n'ai rien de grave, rien d'important, mais je devais faire une prise de sang pour m'assurer que je ne risquais rien en stoppant ma pilule. J'avais eu quelques problèmes y a plusieurs années avec ma pilule alors je voulais pas prendre de risque. Finit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu veux stopper ta pilule? Interrogea la brune, calme et posée.

-Couchant avec une femme dont je suis dingue, n'ayant pas l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs dans les semaines, les mois et les années à venir, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de prendre ma pilule, c'est inutile, agaçant et contraignant. Alors oui j'ai dû faire des examens pour m'assurer que arrêter n'était pas un soucis. Elle tendit le papier qu'elle avait en main. Tiens.

Lana avec un léger sourire en coin, prit le papier et le déplia pour le lire. Malgré le langage scientifique et médical elle comprit ce qu'il fallait.

-Donc tu vas bien et tu peux arrêter la pilule. C'est ça? Interrogea la jeune femme.

-J'ai fini ma plaquette ce matin. J'arrête et je vais parfaitement bien. C'est bon rassurée? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui je suis rassurée. Acquiesça Lana en laissant tomber le papier et de sa main libre, l'autre tenant le drap, elle caressa la joue de la blonde et l'embrassa. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire.

-D'abord je voulais être sûre que je pouvais arrêter, et que j'allais bien. Je voulais pas t'inquiéter, quand il s'agit de moi, de nous, tu perds rapidement ton calme. Argumenta Jennifer. Est ce que tu veux bien manger maintenant? Je t'ai préparé un thé et un petit déjeuné fais avec amour. Sourit-elle.

-Je veux bien mangé. Mais je voudrais que tu me jures de ne plus partir chez le médecin sans me dire pourquoi tu y vas même si ça m'inquiètera je veux savoir. Jure le moi. Quémanda la brune.

-Ok d'accord. Accepta Jennifer les mains en l'air en signe de résignation. Je te dirais tout. Mais mange. Sourit-elle.

Lana se pencha et lui vola un baiser la faisant encore sourire. Puis les deux femmes mangèrent en se souriant mais ne se disant rien, se contentant de se regarder. Alors qu'il ne restait plus rien et que la blonde poussait le plateau sur la table de nuit, Lana coupa le silence.

-Lola! Ava! Appela-t-elle. Les deux chiennes arrivèrent rapidement et sautèrent sur le lit. Oh mes chéries. Soupira-t-elle en ayant Ava sur ses jambes et Lola contre elle, les deux surexcitées de les voir enfin.

-Oh bah d'accord, je tourne le dos cinq secondes et le lit est envahi et j'ai plus mon amoureuse que pour moi. Signala la blonde avec un sourire en s'asseyant à nouveau près de la brune.

-Faut partagé. Ria Lana en câlinant les deux chiennes. J'ai assez d'amour pour vous trois. Je pensais te l'avoir bien prouvé cette nuit. Provoqua-t-elle.

Jennifer la fusilla du regard pour avoir fait grimper son désir d'un coup. Puis elle caressa la tête de Lola qui était sur la cuisse de la brune, attirant l'attention de la chienne, qui ne perdit pas de temps pour venir se coller à elle délaissant sa maîtresse avec Ava. La tête de Lola sur ses jambes, elle vit le regard de Lana.

-Quoi? Ta chienne me préfère c'est comme ça. Provoqua Jennifer.

-Ça c'est mesquin et nul. Grogna Lana. Elle attrapa Ava et la serra contre son torse. Je te pique ta chienne si tu piques la mienne. Menaça-t-elle avec ironie.

-On pourrait ne pas se les piquer et les partager peut-être, qu'est ce que t'en penses? Proposa la blonde avec un léger sourire devant les yeux choqués de son amoureuse. Ava t'aime presque autant que moi, elle a pleinement confiance en toi, et Lola est à l'aise avec moi, tout se passe bien. Elles pourraient être à nous deux. Jennifer laissa un temps avant de voudrais emmener Ava à Vancouver. En fait je voudrais que tu la prennes chez toi.

-Mais bien sûr ma Jen, je la prends chez moi sans problème. Lola sera pas seule comme ça au moins. Et tu auras des raison de passer chez moi. Répondit Lana.

-Ava est un plus pour passer chez toi. C'est toi que je veux le plus voir. Sourit la blonde.

Lana laissa un grand sourire éclater sur ses lèvres, un grand sourire plein de bonheur et d'amour. Ava dans ses bras colla sa truffe sur sa joue faisant rire la blonde, qui câlinait toujours Lola.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par le fait que tu veux partager Lola et Ava? Demanda la brune.

-Je me disais, que peut-être on devrait envisager la suite. Répondit Jennifer, pensant se faire comprendre.

-Qu'est ce que t'entend par cette phrase? Interrogea la brune.

-J'entends que je t'aime, et que vivre loin de l'autre on y arrive pas. Regarde une nuit séparées ça nous a menées à déprimer, s'ennuyer, ça nous a rendues triste alors faut plus que ça arrive. En rentrant à Vancouver, on ferra comme avant, une nuit chez Rose, une nuit chez toi, etcétéra. Peut-être un peu plus chez toi pour Lola et Ava. Mais à la fin du tournage je veux pas qu'on soit séparées. S'il te plaît, dis moi oui, dis moi que après le tournage tu es d'accord pour venir chez moi. Pour venir vivre chez moi. Pour venir avec moi, chez nous. Proposa la blonde.

Lana la regarda parler, enregistrant les mots un à un, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Quand Jennifer se tut elle la regarda, attendant une réponse, que Lana mit plusieurs minute à formuler.

-Tu veux vivre avec moi et ma Lola et ton Ava? Demanda la brune en posant Ava, qui descendit du lit pour aller se caler dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait toujours, rejointe par Lola.

-J'y ai pensé, pensé et encore pensé. Et j'ai peut-être une solution pour nous. Déclara Jennifer en se mettant debout pour faire les cent pas autour du lit sous le regard de Lana. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble tout le temps et en même temps on se cache. Alors j'ai peut-être trouvé une façon de faire. On finit le tournage de la saison trois en se cachant, on garde encore nos moments juste à nous, on vit dans notre bulle. Quand on fera la dernière journée avec tout le monde on pourrait leurs dire, leurs dire qu'on s'aime et qu'on est heureuses. Après on s'envole pour ici toute les deux, avec beaucoup de tes affaires, tout se qui te serait nécessaire et utile et que tu veux, on reste ici, on fait tout ce qu'on a faire en vivant ici, sans se cacher, on se fichant du monde et de son avis. Et quand on retournera tourner on pourrait vivre chez toi ensemble. Continua-t-elle sans la regarder, continuant ses gestes de main et ses pas. Enfin si t'es d'accord.

-Oui. Fit bêtement Lana, toujours légèrement sous le choc.

-Quoi? Demanda Jennifer en la regardant.

-Oui. Oui je te veux chez moi quand on tourne et oui je veux venir chez toi le reste du temps. Oui je veux vivre avec toi. Répondit Lana en regardant la blonde avancer vers elle. Oui je veux parler à tout le monde dans trois semaines à la fin de la saison. Oui je veux tout ça avec toi. Finit-elle avec un sourire en voyant Jennifer à quatre pattes devant elle, avec un sourire. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Oui je te veux toi devant le monde entier.

Jennifer l'embrassa tendrement en la faisant s'allonger sur le lit, se mettant sur elle. Lana replia ses jambes de chaque côté de la blonde, serrant ses bras autour de ses épaules. La couette entre elle deux, Lana étant toujours nue.

-Comme je t'aime. Souffla Jennifer contre ses lèvres.

Lana sourit contre ses lèvres, et dénoua le peignoir de la jeune femme pour le lui retirer.

-Viens sous la couette. Incita-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Viens contre moi. Ajouta-t-elle en tirant la blonde contre elle, faisant passer la couette sur elles deux. Comme je t'aime.

-Je l'ai déjà dis. Sourit Jennifer contre ses lèvres, une main dans les cheveux bruns l'autre sur le corps de la jeune femme sous elle.

-Mais je t'aime plus encore. Murmura la brune en caressant ses hanches et son dos.

-Pas possible. Nia la blonde en descendant ses baisers dans le cou de Lana. Tu sais que vu comment ça se passe, reprit elle alors que ses lèvres étaient contre la poitrine de Lana, celle ci se tordant, on va faire l'amour avec Lola et Ava juste à côté.

-Faut qu'elles sortent. Non? Articula Lana difficilement.

Jennifer s'extirpa du lit, fit sortir les chiennes, ferma la porte, et revint dans le lit, sur la brune, entre les jambes de celle ci, et elle l'embrassa pour continuer ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Les pétales de roses toujours sur le sol. 

Dix heures du soir sonnait, Jennifer retomba essoufflée sur le lit, la brune au dessus d'elle remonta ses baisers sur son ventre puis sa poitrine, son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se coucha au côté de la blonde qui reprenait sa respiration pour la énième fois de la journée, et caressa son ventre. Elles étaient sortit du lit une fois, depuis leurs réveil.

-Bébé, faudrait qu'on aille manger un petit peu. Sourit Lana en embrassant son épaule. Ça fait huit heures qu'on est a pas mangé, elle caressa le corps de la jeune femme en embrassant encore son épaule, huit heure qu'on est là, à s'embrasser, discuter et faire l'amour. Elle lui embrassa le cou et la mâchoire.

-T'as peut-être raison. Acquiesça la blonde en caressant la joue de son amoureuse avant de l'embrasser. On doit faire à manger à Lola et Ava aussi.

-Faut vraiment qu'on sorte de ce lit avant que ça ne dérape encore. Marmonna Lana à la fin d'un long baiser langoureux.

Jennifer laissa échapper un rire, et sortit du lit tout comme la brune. Celle ci chercha son peignoir, mais quand elle vit Jennifer passer la porte avec juste une culotte, elle ne s'habilla pas non plus plus, et la suivi.

-Donc on va manger à moitié nues? Demanda-t-elle en la rattrapant dans l'escalier.

-Je te mets à l'épreuve. Plaisanta la blonde en rentrant dans la cuisine. Je veux voir si tu peux me résister. Ria-t-elle. Je fais à manger et tu t'occupes des chiennes, ça te va?

Lana accepta et les deux femmes se mirent à leurs tâches. La brune eut rapidement finit et pendant qu'Ava et Lola mangeait, elle se lava la main avant de venir se coller au dos de la blonde et de poser ses mains sur son ventre.

-T'as les mains gelées. Fit Jennifer se tendant.

-Je viens les réchauffer sur ton corps justement. Murmura Lana en mordillant son cou.

-Ne fais pas ça trésor. Marmonna Jennifer en servant les reprend le tournage dans trois jours, ça n'aura pas le temps de disparaître, celle que tu as faite il y a deux jours se voit encore. Justifia-t-elle.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je fasse ça, ne te ballade pas en culotte, ne soit pas sexy, ni attirante, ni désirable. Ni rien qui pourrait me donner l'envie de te toucher. Argua la brune en continuant d'embrasser et mordiller son cou.

Jennifer soupira mais finit par lui donner un coup de bassin pour la faire se reculer, et se tourna pour lui donner son assiette.

-Toi je vais finir par t'interdire de me toucher si tu continues de m'aguicher tout le temps, de me donner envie de toi en continu. On a fait l'amour toute la journée, comment tu peux et comment je peux en avoir encore envie. S'exclama Jennifer en quittant la cuisine.

-Moi je suis insatiable quand c'est toi et je l'assume entièrement. Sourit Lana en la suivant.

Jennifer se stoppa et se tourna.

-T'es impossible. Tu le sais ça? Lança-t-elle. La brune hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Et t'as une bouille adorable c'est horripilant. Je ne peux pas t'engueuler t'es bien trop mignonne pour ça. Grogna la blonde en retournant vers la chambre.

Lana monta derrière elle, s'empêchant de rire. Les deux femmes s'installèrent sous la couette et la blonde lança un film, en mangeant son plat. Les assiettes finies, elles les posèrent sur les tables de nuit. Jennifer vint se coller contre le flanc de Lana, qui passa un bras autour d'elle. Elles restèrent concentrées sur le film, et Lola et Ava vinrent pousser la porte mal fermée pour venir se blottir contre elles sur le lit.

-Va falloir ranger tout les pétales de roses demain. Remarqua Lana en en enlevant un de la tête d'Ava qui était sur ses jambes, collée à Jennifer.

-Je sais, mais j'ai pas envie. On verra demain. Grogna la blonde en câlinant sa chienne.

-Ma Jen, demain faudra que je fasse ma valise aussi. Dimanche mon avion est tôt. Prévint la brune en embrassant son crâne.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Regardons le film, des papouilles et des câlins autorisés aussi mais pas d'histoire de départ. Ordonna-t-elle, la voix douce, les yeux sur le film, la tête toujours sur le torse de son amoureuse.

-D'accord bébé, d'accord. Soupira Lana qui ne voulait pas non plus parler de départ mais qui était plus rationnelle et savait que le sujet devrait venir.

Les deux femmes restèrent le reste de la nuit ici, Jennifer s'endormant devant la télé.


	22. 22 : Dernier jour de vacances ici

22 : Dernier jour de vacances ici.

_[Samedi - Sixième jour de vacances]_

Le réveil sonna à onze heure, Lana l'avait mit avant de s'endormir pour s'assurer qu'elles ne se réveilleraient pas trop tard, voulant profiter de la dernière journée. Quand elle sortit son bras de sous la couette, et éteignit le réveil, Jennifer qui était accrochée à son dos, grogna, et se recala, un bras entourant la brune, sous sa poitrine, une jambe autour de celles de Lana.

-Ma Jen...Murmura la brune en passant un bras derrière elle pour caresser son dos. Réveille toi bébé...

-Pourquoi si tôt? Marmonna la blonde la tête dans le cou de son amoureuse.

-Parce que je veux profiter de notre dernière journée de vacances ensemble. Justifia Lana. Il faudra qu'on parle de mon départ tôt ou tard dans la journée.

-Je sais. Se sera tard. Grommela Jennifer en se mettant vraiment allongée de tout son long sur le dos de la jeune femme.

-Jen... Soupira Lana. Je voudrais en parler maintenant, pour qu'on s'organise pour la journée. Argumenta-t-elle.

-Mais c'est tout vu, on traîne toute la matinée ensemble, et ce soir on fera tes valises. Au dernier moment, la journée doit pas être différente des autres. Argua la blonde blottie sur son dos.

-Mais elle est différente. Si tu acceptais le fait que je pars demain tôt, tu profiterais encore plus de chaque instant bébé. Justifia la brune.

-Mais je passerais chaque minute à redouter ton départ, et ferait chaque pas avec la tristesse à mes côtés. Rétorqua Jennifer.

-Je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Soupira Lana défaitiste.

-Alors ne dis rien. La blonde bougea légèrement contre la brune et plaça sa tête face à la sienne. Et embrasse moi. Murmura-t-elle, toujours sur son dos, mais près de ses lèvres.

Lana ne pu lui résister, comme toujours les lèvres de son amoureuse l'attiraient, et elle avait une bouille tellement attendrissante que lui dire non était inenvisageable, impossible, l'idée lui pinçait le coeur. Alors elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en pliant un bras pour venir enfouir sa main dans les cheveux blonds.

-Ma Jen, que dirais tu d'un petit dej' sur ta terrasse au soleil? Proposa-t-elle.

-Ça c'est ma Lana. Des bonnes idées qui me font tomber amoureuse encore un peu plus. Acquiesça Jennifer la voix douce, avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser. Lana maintint sa tête pour approfondir ce baiser qu'elle trouvait trop court. Si je t'embrasse on est pas prêtes de manger, alors on va manger maintenant non? Signala la blonde en sentant le désir commencer à l'envahir.

-On va manger, j'ai pas envie de passer toute la journée au lit, juste la soirée et la nuit. Sourit Lana en la laissant se décoller d'elle.

Les deux sortirent du lit et quittèrent la chambre en culotte et teeshirt. En arrivant dans la cuisine les deux chiennes vinrent leurs sauter dessus. Elles les câlinèrent, et Jennifer resta sur les genoux à les caresser, pendant que Lana alla préparer des cafés, et deux bols de céréales au lait.

-Trésor, j'ai un message de mes parents qui me proposent de venir ou qu'on vienne, pour le café, histoire de les voir avant notre départ. Tu en dis quoi? Demanda Jennifer, alors que tout était presque prêt, et qu'elle s'approchait de son amoureuse.

-J'en dis que j'aime beaucoup tes parents, et que je serais pas contre une deuxième rencontre, où je pourrais être plus à l'aise et prête. Mais que si tu veux pas ça me va aussi. Répondit Lana en se tournant vers elle.

-Je leurs dis de venir vers quatorze heure alors? Proposa la blonde.

-Ça me va très bien. Acquiesça Lana, avec un doux sourire.

Jennifer tapa un message puis éteignit son téléphone qu'elle posa sur le comptoir avant de regarder la brune de haut en bas avec un sourire et de venir se coller à elle, les bras autour de ses hanches, pour venir embrasser sa gorge. Lana se laissa faire, ne touchant pas le corps de la blonde, voulant contrôler ses envies.

-J'ai envie de te déshabiller. Murmura la blonde.

-On est au milieu de ta cuisine. Remarqua la brune.

-C'est pas ça qui va me bloquer. Répondit Jennifer, les mains passant sous le teeshirt, et ses baisers se faisant plus insistants.

-Jen... Articula durement la brune avant de déglutir. La blonde lui retira son teeshirt avant de la pousser vers le comptoir central pour la faire s'asseoir dessus. On avait dit petit déjeuné au soleil...Marmonna-t-elle.

-Après. Rétorqua Jennifer avant de lui enlever sa culotte, étant bien consciente que la brune était au bord de l'explosion, et n'attendait qu'une seule et unique chose. Tu es bouillante. Fit-elle pour l'exciter toujours un peu plus, les mains caressant ses cuisses, ses lèvres sur son buste. Et tremblante. Ajouta-t-elle en étant toujours un peu plus proche de l'entrejambe de la jeune femme.

-Bébé tais toi... j'arrive plus à te résister...j'arrive pas...Marmonna-t-elle la tête basculée en arrière, en appui sur un bras, l'autre venant se perdre dans les boucles blondes.

-Alors résiste pas. Provoqua Jennifer. Laisse toi aller trésor. Continua-t-elle la voix rauque, ses doigts caressant l'intimité de la brune.

-Oh Jen... Jen... Articula difficilement la brune quand la jeune femme entra en elle. Oh putain...

Quelques minutes après un cri étouffé par les baisers résonnait dans la cuisine. Lana se laissa tomber sur son amoureuse, à bout de souffle et de force. Jennifer sourit fièrement et embrassa son cou en la laissant redescendre doucement.

-Laisse moi poser les pieds au sol. Demanda Lana.

-T'es sûre que tu en es capable? Se moqua la blonde.

-Oui très capable. Bébé, pose moi, je vais pas rester nue sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Moi j'aime t'avoir nue sur mon comptoir. Sourit fièrement Jennifer en la regardant.

Les yeux de la brune la firent s'exécuter, et elle l'aida à descendre du comptoir. Elle lui redonna ses vêtements, et une fois habillée, Lana l'entoura de ses bras avec un grand sourire.

-Tu me rends dingue, mais tu es géniale. Murmura la brune en embrassant le bout de son nez.

-J'avoue être très fière de moi là. Sourit Jennifer en serrant la taille de Lana contre elle.

-Avant que ta tête ne se mette à enfler on pourrait aller manger sur la terrasse. J'ai faim. Informa la brune en retenant son rire.

Jennifer la laissa sortir et lui vola un baiser avant de prendre son café et son bol de céréales. Lana la suivi et elles allèrent s'installer dans le canapé de la terrasse. Elles discutèrent tranquillement sous le soleil matinal, puis la brune embrassa son amoureuse, et la laissa pour aller s'habiller. Jennifer en profita pour prendre son téléphoné et vagué dessus en caressant Lola qui avait la tête sur l'accoudoir ou Ava qui était en boule sur ses jambes. Lana, dans la chambre, décida de refaire sa valise rapidement, puis elle ramassa tout les pétales de roses qu'elle mit dans une boite en métal qu'elle trouva dans la chambre de Jennifer. Elle laissa la boite sur la commode près du lit et alla se laver et se changer.  
Une demie heure après le départ de la brune, Jennifer n'avait pas bougé, mais elle avait délaissé son téléphone pour caresser les deux chiennes, profitant toujours du soleil.

-Bébé, je suis comment? Demanda Lana en arrivant sur la terrasse pour lui faire face.

La blonde la regarda de haut en bas, elle portait un haut noir sans manches, bien décolleté, dans une jupe rouge avec des bandes de tissu noire, perchées dans des cuissardes noires simples. Jennifer ouvrit la bouche, la referma pour ensuite la rouvrir.

-Tu es bien trop belle. Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire. Articula la blonde.

-Je voulais être bien, la dernière fois que tes parents sont venus on sortait du lit, et j'étais prise de court, alors cette fois je voudrais être bien. Argumenta Lana en se tordant pour essayer de se voir derrière.

-Tu es magnifique ma Lana, vraiment, tu es éblouissante, parfaite. Je vais aller m'habiller pour essayer de ressembler à quelque chose à côté de toi. Lança-t-elle en poussant Ava et Lola pour se mettre debout. Elle s'avança et enlaça les hanches de la brune. Je suis toute petite quand tu portes des talons et pas moi.

-Moi j'aime bien. Sourit Lana en enlaçant ses épaules. Tu me prends pour une folle à paniquer sur la façon dont je suis habillée pour la deuxième rencontre avec tes parents?

-Bien sûr que non je comprends totalement. Même si quoi que tu portes tu es parfaitement époustouflante. Lana l'embrassa tendrement, et la blonde la repoussa. Arrête, ne m'excite pas, mes parents seront là dans moins d'une heure et je dois m'habiller, puis faire une jolie table ici pour les accueillir. Lista-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de la jeune femme.

-Je commences à préparer pendant que tu te prépares. Proposa Lana en ramassant les bols et les tasses.

-T'es un amour, je t'aime. Cria la blonde depuis l'escalier.

Elle disparu à l'étage, laissant Lana en bas. Celle ci suivie des chiennes, rangea la table extérieure, puis elle fouilla un peu les placards de Jennifer. Elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait et se lança dans la préparation de cookie, des gâteux simples et rapides à faire. Quand ils furent fait elle les mit au four, et prépara une salade de fruit, deux assiettes avec des gâteaux secs que Jennifer avait dans ses placards. Elle alla tout mettre sur la table basse de la terrasse. Alors qu'elle fixait ce qu'elle avait préparé inquiète d'avoir mal fait, Lola vint chercher sa main du museau. Elle s'accroupit doucement et caressa la tête de sa chienne.

-Oui ma Lola moi aussi je t'aime très fort. Sourit-elle quand la chienne commença à lui lécher la joue. Si tu savais comme je suis bien ici, et à quel point j'ai pas envie de laisser Jen demain matin. Lola lui donna un très léger coup de museau. Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas, on les retrouve demain soir. Et Ava sera en continu avec toi. La concernée arriva à cet instant vers elle. Vous avez jamais assez de câlins toute les deux! Ria la brune.

Le four sonna et elle délaissa les chiennes pour retourner dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle mettait les cookies dans une assiette, elle entendit des talons résonner dans les escaliers.

-Ça sent super bon! Cria la blonde avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. T'as fais quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle en entrant, habillée d'un pantalon noir haut, et d'une chemise légère fleurie.

-Oui, des cookies en plus d'une salade de fruits, des deux sortes de gâteaux que tu avais dans tes placards, et on fera des boissons chaudes quand ils arriveront. Cita Lana, alors que son amoureuse venait se blottir dans son dos. Tu crois que ça va suffire?

-Bien sûr que oui! Gloussa Jennifer. T'aurais pas dû te donner tout ce mal.

-Tu crois que j'en ai fait trop? S'inquiéta Lana en allant devant l'évier pour faire la vaisselle, gardant la blonde dans son dos.

-Je crois que tu es stressée, mais que tu es parfaite, et je sais que tout va bien se passer. Murmura la blonde près de son oreille pour la rassurer.

Alors qu'elle déposait un doux baiser sur l'oreille de son amoureuse, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Jennifer se détacha de la brune et alla rapidement vers la porte, tentant de ne pas tomber à cause des chiennes. Elle ouvrit la porte et embrassa ses parents, les faisant rentrer chez elle, après avoir rappelé à l'ordre Ava et Lola. Entendant la porte se refermer, Lana s'essuya les mains et alla les rejoindre. Elle les salua à son tour, puis Jennifer leurs demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Laissant ses parents aller s'asseoir dehors, Jennifer et Lana allèrent elles faire les cafés et le thé. Lana resta derrière la blonde, à un pas d'elle.

-Tu es belle ma Jen. Souffla-t-elle soudainement, admirant sa silhouette affinée par les talons et la queue de cheval haute.

-Merci trésor. Sourit la blonde en finissant le café. Tu l'es plus encore. Ajouta-t-elle en lui volant un baiser avant de sortir.

Lana prit l'assiette de cookie et alla avec la blonde sur la terrasse. Elles s'assirent face aux parents de la blonde.

-Vous avez préparé plein de choses, vous n'auriez pas dû. Sourit la mère de Jennifer. Les cookies sont délicieux.

-C'est Lana qui les a fait. Signala Jennifer fièrement en embrassant la tempe de la brune qui rougissait.

Ils passèrent l'après midi tout les quatre à discuter et rire, Lana se détendant avec le temps. Les parents de la blonde étaient heureux d'être là avec leurs fille et de la voir si amoureuse, si heureuse, à dorloter la brune, lui sourire et l'enlacer à chaque instant. Ils avaient une fille très indépendante, forte, et en plus de ça une vraie tête de mule, persuadée d'être mieux seule. Alors la voir au bras de quelqu'un et heureuse en plus de ça était plus qu'inespéré mais c'était arrivé.  
Vers dix huit heure, ils étaient toujours dehors, Ava sur les genoux de la mère de la blonde, Lola aux pieds des deux amoureuses, Lana tenait la blonde dans ses bras, contre elle.

-Je voudrais faire une photo de vous deux. Déclara la mère de Jennifer, en sortant de son sac son appareil photo, qu'elle trimbalait partout, la blonde n'avait jamais connu sa mère sans son appareil photo.

-Pourquoi faire maman? Grogna la blonde.

-Parce que j'ai ton frère et sa femme en photo, ta soeur et son mari, et pas de photo de toi et Lana, je veux rétablir ça. Je veux une photo de mes trois enfants amoureux. Allez! Entraîna-t-elle.

Jennifer eu un grand sourire, sa mère ne lui fait jamais demandé ça avec les autres personnes qu'elle avait fréquenté, c'était la première fois. Sa mère sentait, ce que elle elle savait, elle ne serait jamais plus heureuse qu'avec Lana. Elle se leva et vint embrasser la joue de sa mère, avant de prendre la main de son amoureuse.

-Viens, on va faire la photo devant le mur blanc. Sourit Jennifer.

Elle l'entraîna et alors que sa mère se préparait à faire la photo, elle enlaça les hanches de la brune et la colla à elle, gardant une position plutôt simple et sérieuse, avec toute deux un joli sourire. La mère de Jennifer fut satisfaite de sa photo et vint enlacer les deux femmes.

-Je vais pouvoir la mettre sur le mur de la maison. S'enjoua la femme.

-Je te rappelle maman, que peu de gens savent pour nous deux, alors cette photo tu la gardes mais tu l'étales pas partout s'il te plaît. Sourit Jennifer en embrassant sa mère.

-Je te promets chérie. Mais quand est ce que vous allez parler de vous? Questionna la femme.

-On verra maman. On verra. Souffla Jennifer en regardant Lana qui lui sourit doucement. Quand on acceptera de sortir de notre bulle. Et puis on verra avec les producteurs et agents après.

-Déjà on va repartir tourner cette saison, et ensuite on avisera. Au jour le jour. Assura Lana, pour acquiescer le propos de son amoureuse.

-Et quand est ce que tu reviendras Lana? Demanda le père de Jennifer qui les avait rejoint.

-Quand Jen m'invitera. Plaisanta la brune.

-Eh! Grogna la blonde en venant lui taper l'épaule. Tu as dis que tu étais d'accord pour revenir avec moi dès la fin du tournage.

-Oui, je plaisantais, je viendrais avec toi dès la fin du tournage. Sourit Lana en caressant la joue de son amoureuse.

-Donc on vous revoit ensemble dans pas si longtemps? S'assura la mère de la blonde.

-C'est ça. Acquiesça Jennifer, enlaçant la brune.

-Et tu veux qu'on te prenne Ava d'ici là? Proposa son père.

-Non merci, Lana la prend chez elle avec Lola, je pourrais la voir souvent du coup. Sourit la blonde heureuse.

-Parfait alors. Sourit sa mère. On va vous laisser alors, profitez bien de votre dernière soirée ici.

Les parents de la blonde embrassèrent les deux femmes et quittèrent ensuite la maison. Les deux amoureuses ramassèrent toute la table et se rejoignirent dans la cuisine.

-J'ai faim, mais je veux pas cuisiner. Pizza ça te tente? Proposa Jennifer.

-Oui c'est très bien. Acquiesça Lana. Je vais finir ma valise.

Elles partirent à leurs occupations et vers vingt heure Jennifer monta avec les pizza dans la chambre. Elle trouva la brune en culotte enfilant un teeshirt.

-J'ai notre repas trésor. Fit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le lit.

-Tu as fais exprès de venir quand j'étais à moitié nue avoue? Plaisanta la brune en allant sur le lit, avec un sourire cherchant à détendre son amoureuse.

Le sourire minuscule et triste que lui offrit Jennifer en réponse, la convainquit dans son idée. La soirée allait être dure, parce que le départ était indéniablement proche et difficile. La brune s'assit de la même manière que Jennifer dans le lit, buste relevé, jambes allongées, et elles se mirent à manger. Elles finirent leurs pizza sans un mot, sans se parler, puis Jennifer alla jeter le carton et se mit en pyjama. Elle revint se glisser sous la couette et éteignit sa lampe de chevet, les laissant dans le noir.

-Jen, vraiment? Interrogea Lana désespérée par son comportement.

-Je ne peux pas parler. Marmonna Jennifer la tête dans l'oreiller.

La brune se faufila sous la couette, et vint s'allonger dans le dos de Jennifer, qu'elle enlaça, le visage dans son cou.

-Bébé, on sera séparées que quelques heures, je pars demain à neuf heure, et on se retrouve demain soir chez moi vers vingt heure. Elle embrassa sa nuque. Toi, Ava, Lola et moi dans ma maison. On sera pas séparées longtemps ma Jen. Ne sois pas triste. Murmura-t-elle, en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa nuque.

-Mais je veux pas être séparée de toi du tout. Je supporte pas les au revoir depuis que toi et moi on est ensemble, je supporte plus de quitter une ville où tu es. Articula Jennifer. J'y suis pour rien, mon coeur se serre, mon corps me fait mal et j'ai affreusement envie de pleurer. Je contrôle rien. Dans la minute qui suivit elle ne put retenir le sanglot qui sortit.

-Eh bébé je suis là, tout va bien, je suis là. Répéta la brune. Tu veux pas me regarder? Proposa-t-elle la voix basse.

La blonde se tourna et Lana essuya ses larmes avant de la serrer contre elle à nouveau, collant leurs fronts et leurs nez pour la rassurer avec le plus de proximité possible. Mais elle sentit tout de même les mains de Jennifer serrer son teeshirt.

-Ne pars pas sans me réveiller demain. Ordonna la blonde.

-C'est juré. Je te réveillerais dix minutes avant mon départ, ça te va? Demanda la brune.

-Non, réveille moi quand tu te réveilles. Je veux te regarder bouger dans ma maison avant que tu ne partes. Réclama Jennifer.

-D'accord bébé, d'accord. Accepta Lana. Essaye de dormir maintenant. Demanda-t-elle.

Jennifer se blottit un peu plus contre elle, et ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. Lana la berça avec des caresses, et quand elle sentit, de très longues minutes plus tard, la respiration de la blonde bien plus lourde, elle su qu'elle dormait et se permit de le faire à son tour.


	23. 23 : Retour

23 : Retour.

_[Dimanche - Dernier jour de vacances]_

Le réveil de Lana sonna à sept heure. Elle avait une heure avant l'arrivée du taxi et deux heure et demie avant le décollage de son avion. Elle sortit du lit et alla ouvrir les rideaux, laissant entrer la lumière matinale. Jennifer, dans le lit, tira la couette sur sa tête et l'enfoui dans l'oreiller. Lana se rapprocha et posa un genou sur le matelas. Lorsque la blonde le sentit, elle baissa la couette au niveau de son nez.

-Pars pas. Grogna-t-elle.

-Recommence pas ma Jen, s'il te plaît. Chuchota la brune en se penchant pour embrasser son front, puis ses yeux, son nez, et enfin ses lèvres.

Lana se releva du lit et posa sa valise dessus. Elle alla à la salle de bain se recoiffer rapidement, se laver les dents et se faire un rapide et léger maquillage. Avec ses affaires, elle ressortit de la salle de bain et alla les mettre dans sa valise. Jennifer était assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle se pencha pour lui voler un baiser et finit sa valise, elle fit entrer les chiennes dans la chambre, pour mettre son collier à Lola. Jennifer prit Ava sur ses jambes pour la câliner, sentant qu'elle aussi voyait Lana et Lola se préparer à partir, et était tout aussi triste qu'elle.

-Je crois que j'ai tout. Déclara Lana en posant son sac à main sur sa valise. Le taxi sera là dans un quart d'heure. Ajouta-t-elle en venant s'asseoir devant son amoureuse. Pourrais je te câliner avant ça?

Jennifer attrapa sa chienne et la posa sur le lit à côté, avant de se tourner vers la brune. Elle la tira sur elle, l'allongeant sur le lit, se mettant dans ses bras.

-C'est mon sweat que tu portes? Interrogea Jennifer en voyant le vêtements rouge sur le dos de son amoureuse.

-Tu me l'as donné, c'est le mien maintenant. Sourit Lana en embrassant sa tempe. Le mien, rien qu'à moi, parce que tu es rien qu'à moi. Murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue de la jeune femme avec son nez.

-Je ne suis pas rien qu'à toi. Grogna la blonde.

-Tu vas arrêter de bouder, oui? S'agaça gentiment la brune. On savait que je devrais repartir au bout d'un moment, alors arrêtes de bouder, c'est pas comme si on allait pas se revoir pendant des jours, juste quelques heures. On devrait y arriver. Elle regarda les yeux verts en face d'elle et lui vola un baiser. Si tu arrêtais de bouder on pourrait profiter de ces quelques minutes. Mais la blonde ne bougea pas. Tu m'énerves! Râla la jeune femme en se redressant, pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Pardon! S'exclama Jennifer en se redressant pour se coller à son dos, ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ses bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis nulle, pardon.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Grommela la brune.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon... Répéta la blonde en embrassant son cou et sa nuque.

-Je te pardonne, si t'arrêtes de bouder. Accepta Lana en se tournant. La blonde l'embrassa tendrement. Mon taxi est là dans cinq minutes. Faudrait qu'on descende.

-D'accord. Accepta Jennifer en sortant du lit avec elle. Quand Lana alla pour prendre sa valise, Jennifer la bloqua. Non, c'est moi qui la prend.

Elle prit la poignée, empêchant Lana de protester, et passa devant elle. Elle descendit en culotte et sweat, Lana derrière elle. Dans l'entrée devant la porte, elle aida la brune à enfiler sa veste, puis la laissa mettre ses chaussures pendant qu'elle câlinait Lola.

-Tu m'appelles quand t'arrive d'accord? Réclama Jennifer toujours accroupie vers la chienne.

-Ma Lola sait faire beaucoup de choses mais pas téléphoner encore. S'amusa la brune.

-C'est à toi que je parlais andouille. Grogna la blonde en se remettant debout face à la brune, enlaçant ses hanches. Tu m'appelles d'accord? De toute façon je décolle pas avant seize heure, j'aurais du temps pour te dire des petits mots doux au téléphone. Murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser son nez.

-Je t'appellerais dès que je passerais la porte de chez moi bébé. Sourit Lana en enlaçant son cou. J'ai pas envie de te quitter. Murmura-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. Après de nombreux baisers elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, conscientes qu'il était temps de se dire au revoir. Tu ne m'as pas dit. Ce soir, où vas tu? Qu'as tu dis à Rose? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je lui ai dis qu'on se voyait demain. Alors ce soir je viens directement chez toi, pour te laisser Ava et passer la nuit avec toi, enfin si tu veux bien, et par contre demain soir chez Rose, on rencontrera les deux nouveaux qu'héberge Rose. Proposa la blonde.

-Bien sûr que tu es la bienvenue cette nuit. Je te veux nul part d'autre que dans mon lit. Sourit Lana. Bon, j'y vais. Elle embrassa la blonde une dernière fois avant de prendre son sac et sa valise.

Elle ouvrit la porte, Jennifer restant un peu cachée derrière.

-Embrasse moi une dernière fois s'il te plaît. Réclama la blonde alors que la brune s'apprêtait à s'éloigner.

Lana se tourna et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime ma Jen, on se voit ce soir, d'accord? Tenta de rassurer la brune alors qu'elle était tout aussi triste.

-Oui. Fais attention à toi. Fit Jennifer inquiète.

-Promis, mais toi aussi, fais pas de bêtise en mon absence. Sourit Lana en s'éloignant.

La blonde eut un faible sourire et ferma la porte, pour aller derrière la fenêtre et regarder le départ de son amoureuse. La brune disparu dans le taxi qui partit pour l'aéroport et Jennifer alla à la cuisine, avec une Ava toute triste, et se fit couler un café. Elle prit appui sur le comptoir, avec un air désespéré, ses pensées vagabondant. La veille sa mère lui avait demandé quand elles arrêteraient de se cacher, quand elles assumeraient pleinement d'être ensemble. Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de faire comme si elles étaient amies, ça leurs permettrait de vivre plus simplement, ensemble, comme n'importe quel couple. La sonnerie de sa machine machine à café la sortit de ses pensées, elle prit sa tasse et alla se vautrer dans son lit. L'odeur de Lana était partout dans les draps. Elle attrapa son script et se mit à réviser, Ava blottit contre l'oreiller à côté d'elle, à la place de la brune.  
Vers quatorze heure, elle sortit de son lit, refit son sac à dos et sa petite valise, prenant les quelques affaires d'Ava aussi. Puis elle alla à la salle de bain et se glissa dans la couche. Trempée elle s'enroula dans une serviette et quitta la salle de bain pour son dressing. Dedans elle trouva la boite pleine de pétales de fleurs, alors qu'elle l'ouvrait son téléphone sonna. Elle l'attrapa et vit le visage de son amoureuse.

*-Trésor, je viens de trouver les pétales de roses, c'est génial de les avoir mit dans une boîte! Merci! S'exclama-t-elle, le téléphone à l'oreille, la boite devant elle.

*-Heureuse de te faire plaisir. Sourit Lana au téléphone.

*-Tu es rentrée chez toi? Le vol c'est bien passé? Interrogea la blonde, en se redressant.

*-Oui, tout va bien, je suis chez moi là. Et toi qu'as tu fais? Demanda la brune.

*-Heu...Hésita Jennifer. J'ai traîné sur mon lit, dépérit devant mon script et je sors de la douche là. Je cherche quoi me mettre. Confia-t-elle finalement. Je sais vraiment pas quoi enfiler, je suis pas venue avec beaucoup de vêtements, et la plupart sont dans ma valise pour être mis à laver. Résultat je suis nue au milieu de mon dressing, parce que ma serviette vient de tomber, mes cheveux dégoulinent et je sais pas quoi mettre. Et tu me manques. Marmonna-t-elle.

*-Tu me manques aussi. Et l'image que tu viens de me décrire me donne encore plus envie d'être avec toi. Mais je savais que tu ne saurais pas quoi mettre alors j'ai tout prévu. Sourit Lana en sachant par le petit "oh" qu'avait laissé échappé la blonde, qu'elle la surprenait. Va devant ta commode qui est à droite à l'entrée du dressing. Ordonna-t-elle la voix tendre. Tu y es?

*-Oui. Je dois faire quoi? Demanda Jennifer, animée par l'envie de savoir.

*-Ouvres le deuxième tiroir, celui où il y a tes sous-vêtements. Répondit Lana, souriant, excitée par le désir de savoir comment allait réagir son amoureuse à sa petite surprise.

Jennifer coinça son téléphone entre sa tête et son épaule, et ouvrit le tiroir. Au milieu de ses sous-vêtements se trouvait une tenue.

*-Oh non! Tu m'as laissé un de tes pulls en laine, c'est trop génial! Elle le prit en main. Il est long, c'est super. Merci beaucoup t'es géniale ma Lana! Cria la blonde ravie.

Le pull était long, arrivant vers le milieu de ses cuisses, en laine, blanc, gris et noir. Elle l'enfila rapidement et reporta son téléphone à son oreille.

*-Jen?! T'es encore là?! Appelait Lana de l'autre côté.

*-Oui! Pardon je mettais le pull. Il me va nickel! Répondit Jennifer en enfilant des chaussures montantes.

*-Super, avec je t'ai mis un petit mot, qui a du tomber entre les sous-vêtements. Tu le liras quand j'aurais raccroché. Ordonna-t-elle. Tu pars bientôt là non?

*-Mon taxi sera là dans une demie heure. Je vais manger un bout avant et ensuite fermer ma maison et m'envoler pour chez toi. Lista la blonde.

*-J'ai hâte que tu t'envoles. Oublis pas tes écouteurs et ton livre bébé. Rappela la brune.

*-Oui trésor. J'y pense! Promit Jennifer en prenant sa valise et son sac pour descendre, elle vérifia rapidement qu'elle avait tout, puis regarda sa chienne. Allez Ava on descend. Lança-t-elle. On va manger avant de partir.

*-Tu vas manger quoi? S'intéressa Lana, voulant savoir tout, comme si elle était là, avec elle.

*-Les restes de cookies que tu as fait, avec une petite salade de fruit et un café. Annonça Jennifer en lâchant valises et sacs en bas de l'escalier et allant dans la cuisine. T'as mangé ce midi toi?

*-Oui ma Jen, en rentrant j'ai réchauffé un reste que l'on avait laissé dans mon frigo. Acquiesça Lana, en la rassurant.

*-Très bien! Et pour ce soir tu veux que je passe acheter quelque chose pour manger avant de passer chez toi? Proposa la blonde avant d'enfourner un demi cookie dans sa bouche.

*-Non, je gère tout ça, ne t'inquiètes pas. Sourit Lana, elle était touchée par la gentillesse de son amoureuse, elle aimait voir que leurs vie de couple commençait à bien se faire.

Les deux femmes restèrent au téléphone jusqu'à ce que le taxi de Jennifer n'arrive. Quand elles raccrochèrent les deux femmes se dirent comme toujours qu'elles s'aimaient, comme si elles avaient peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le dire, de ne plus se voir.  
La blonde mit son sac sur son dos, prit sa petite valise d'une main et la laisse d'Ava de l'autre. Dans le taxi, elle câlina sa chienne, lisant le mot doux de son amoureuse récupéré dans la commode, agréable mot réchauffant son coeur.

Lana de son côté, rangea ses affaires, et vers seize heure décida d'aller faire quelques courses. Il n'y avait plus grand chose dans sa maison, et elle avait envie de faire un joli repas pour son amoureuse. Alors qu'elle faisait ses courses, hésitant entre deux parfums de glace pour le dessert, quelqu'un la surprit, elle cria et se retourna pour tomber sur Josh.

-Josh! S'écria-t-elle en lui tapant le bras. Tu m'as fais peur! S'agaça-t-elle alors que l'homme riait, et que sa femme arrivait.

-Oh Lana, tu fais tes courses aussi? Sourit Ginnifer en venant l'embrasser.

-Oui, je suis rentrée y a quelques heures. Acquiesça Lana.

-Tu étais partie dans ta famille? Demanda Josh, qui n'était pas au courant comme tout les autres que la brune était allée chez son amoureuse.

-En quelques sorte. J'étais chez Jen depuis lundi. Sourit la brune.

-Oh semaine entre amoureuses alors? S'extasia Ginnifer, heureuses pour elles.

-Oui, c'était génial! Lola et Ava s'entendent à merveille, et j'ai rencontré les parents de Jen. Tout c'est bien passé. Raconta la brune.

-Super alors. Et Jen elle est rentrée? Demanda Josh, avec un grand sourire.

-Elle arrive dans la soirée, je veux lui préparer un repas sympa. Donc je vais vous laisser pour aller cuisiner. À demain! Sourit la brune en plaquant un rapide baiser sur la joue de chacun.

Elle s'échappa, finit les courses rapidement et rentra chez elle. Lola restait près d'elle en continu, alors que elle elle se baladait partout dans sa cuisine, cuisinant, préparant des jolies assiettes. Le plat mijotant elle dressa la petite table du salon, et alla se changer. Elle enfila une robe pull et mit des boots élégantes. Elle redescendit pour finir le repas. Mais avant qu'elle termine elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et quelques secondes après une Ava surexcitée arrivait dans la cuisine.

-Hey salut toi. Sourit Lana en s'accroupissant câlinant la petite chienne qui lui léchait le visage, sur deux pattes.

-C'est moi! Déclara Jennifer en entrant dans la cuisine allant vers son amoureuse qui s'était relevée pour l'embrasser. Ça sent bon ici, et tu es magnifique. Tu m'as manqué. Enchaîna la blonde avec un sourire les bras autour des épaules de Lana, heureuse de la retrouver.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Sourit la brune en embrassant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-T'as préparé-Aïe! S'exclama-t-elle en poussant Lola de ses jambes. Tu m'as griffée Lola. Soupira-t-elle en la caressant.

Lana prit alors le temps de la regarder, remarquant que Jennifer portait bien le pull qu'elle lui avait laissé mais qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre.

-Jen! Cria-t-elle en la faisant se relever. Je sais que ce pull est long mais tu aurais pu te vêtir plus quand même. Grogna-t-elle.

-Non j'aimais bien comme ça. Sourit la blonde. C'est bien non? T'aime pas? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ah si t'es magnifique, mais j'aime pas que tu sois si magnifique quand je te laisse seule prendre l'avion. Tu aurais dû mettre un pantalon. Grommela-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Mais t'es jalouse et possessive en fait? C'est pas que avec les acteurs de la série. S'amusa Jennifer en se collant à son amoureuse, repassant les bras autour de son cou.

-Non je ne suis pas jalouse. Refusa la jeune femme. Mais le regard insistant de la blonde lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Je suis sûre que les personnes qui t'ont vues ont bien pu profiter de la vue qu'il avait, quand tu bouges le pull arrive sous tes fesses. Et j'aime pas ne pas être là quand tu es magnifique et très très sexy. Ton corps y a que moi qui est le droit de le voir autant. Fit-elle très sérieusement en passant ses mains dans le dos puis sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

-Je suis à toi ma Lana, à personne d'autre qu'à toi. Je me fou des gens, de leurs regards et de ce qu'ils pensent, tout ce qui compte c'est toi, ton regard à toi, et ce que tu penses toi. Rassura Jennifer. Lana esquissa un sourire satisfait, et la blonde l'embrassa tendrement. Qu'est ce que tu as préparé qui sent si bon?

-Riz aux légumes et aux épices, avec des noix. Ça te va? Sourit Lana en se retournant pour éteindre le feu et servir les assiettes.

-Waouh t'as dû te mettre à cuisiner tôt! Remarqua la blonde en regardant les assiettes colorées et alléchantes.

-Il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Répondit Lana. Mais si c'est pour toi, je peux y passer des heures entières. Assura-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Allons au salon, la table est dressée.

Jennifer partit vers la pièce nommée avec un grand sourire. Là-bas elle se figea admirant l'ambiance tamisée faite par son amoureuse, alors que celle ci était allé poser les assiettes, et servir les verres.

-C'est beau ce que tu as fait mon trésor. Murmura la blonde.

-J'espérais que ce le soit. Sourit timidement Lana. Viens manger ça va être froid. Entraîna-t-elle.

Les deux femmes s'assirent autour de la table basse, et se mirent à manger, en se lançant des petits regards tendres, partageant quelques mots. Lola et Ava jouaient ensemble à deux mètres d'elles, ce qui les faisaient doucement sourire. Lana admirait son amoureuse qui se régalait ,avec ce qu'elle lui avait préparé, depuis la veille elle cachait la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de la séparation parce que Jennifer souffrait aussi, alors les retrouvailles étaient un soulagement. Certes elles n'avaient été séparées que quelques heures, mais c'était déjà trop. Elles n'abordaient pas le sujet, mais la vérité c'était que dans leurs vies elles devraient des fois se séparer, c'était une évidence, elle ne pourrait pas être ensemble en permanence, elles avaient leurs travails, leurs apparitions publiques à gérer, en plus de leurs amis et leurs familles, elles n'habitaient même pas la même ville. Mais elles n'en parlaient pas, c'était trop douloureux et préféraient se contenter du présent qu'elles trouvaient merveilleux.


	24. 24 : Rencontres

24 : Rencontres.

Au matin, le réveil sonna tôt et Jennifer tendit le bras pour l'éteindre, puis elle se tourna et caressa le haut du corps dénudé de Lana qui dépassait de la couverture. La veille au soir, après avoir finit le plat fait par la brune, elles avaient mangé de la glace, et alors que Jennifer allait se mettre à ranger la cuisine, Lana l'avait soulevée et emmenée dans sa chambre pour la déshabillée en l'embrassant et faire l'amour la moitié de la nuit. Résultat elles n'avaient dormi que quatre heures, et la journée de reprise s'annonçait plus que compliquées.

-Lana, réveille toi, faut qu'on aille travailler. Souffla la blonde en déposant ses lèvres sur son épaule.

-Mais il est tôt. Grogna Lana.

-Arrête de grommeler, et viens m'embrasser. Ordonna Jennifer la voix douce, et aimante.

Lana sourit, les yeux toujours à moitié fermé, elle tendit le cou et l'embrassa. Il était tôt mais elle avait Jennifer, alors elle voulait bien se lever tôt.

-Je veux bien me lever pour des bisous. Sourit-elle.

-J'étais sûre de te faire bouger comme ça. S'amusa la blonde en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de se lever.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser Ava et Lola rentrer et sauter sur le lit, pendant qu'elle s'éclipsait à la salle de bain. Lana la rejoignit rapidement, et elles s'habillèrent en discutant doucement, se réveillant. Prêtes, elles descendirent, dans la cuisine, elles se firent couler un café, et avalèrent un fruit et un petit morceau de pain, acheté la veille. Alors qu'elles avaient leurs sacs, qu'elles avaient câliné et embrassé leurs chiennes et que Jennifer ouvrait la porte, Lana la referma d'un coup sec et plaqua la blonde contre pour l'embrasser passionnément, une main tenant sa nuque. Elle se détacha lentement d'elle et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Pardon. J'ai réalisé que j'allais devoir attendre plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir t'embrasser et te toucher alors voilà. Expliqua Lana, gênée par son propre comportement.

-T'es adorable. Sourit Jennifer en attrapant son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Je dois avouer que j'ai adoré être plaquée contre la porte. Provoqua-t-elle. Refais ça quand tu veux trésor.

-Faut pas me le dire deux fois. Sourit Lana, en la suivant dehors.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elles prirent la voiture de Lana, pour aller vers le manoir où elles commençaient leurs journée en cette reprise. Lana se gara à deux minutes du manoir et les deux femmes sortirent de la voiture, Jennifer s'éclipsa, la laissant, pour aller se faire maquiller et coiffer. La brune arriva quelques minutes après et s'assit à un demi mètre de son amoureuse. Elles se firent coiffer et maquiller, puis allèrent s'habiller avant de quitter la pièce pour aller tourner dans la rue devant. Elles retrouvèrent Josh et Ginnifer, et ils se tombèrent dans les bras, surtout Jennifer qui ne les avait pas vu depuis une semaine.

-Alors la soirée en amoureuses d'hier était comment? Demanda Ginnifer avec un petit sourire, devant l'air surpris de la blonde.

-Comment tu sais qu'elle m'a fait une surprise? S'étonna Jennifer, tout bas.

-On la croisée hier soir alors qu'elle faisait les courses. Sourit Josh.

-T'as fais les courses? Mais tu m'avais dis que y avait pas besoin que j'y aille, parce que tu avais tout. Déclara la blonde en se tournant vers son amoureuse.

-Eh bébé, je pouvais le faire et j'avais prévu de le faire, alors voilà. Et puis je voulais te faire une surprise. Argumenta Lana.

-T'es un amour. Sourit Jennifer. Elle se tourna vers son amie. Oui Ginni, c'était super notre soirée, et trop trop bon ce qu'elle avait cuisiné. Sourit Jennifer, puis dans un soupir elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser. Grogna-t-elle.

-Jennifer! Appella le réalisateur.

-Quoi?! Aboya la blonde, énervée à cause de la distance avec la brune.

-Bébé, doucement. Tout va bien, je t'embrasserais à midi et on passe la soirée ensemble chez Rose. Va tourner, et calme toi. Murmura Lana.

Jennifer souffla un coup, et alla tourner, ayant une scène seule. Elle s'excusa auprès du réalisateur pour avoir si mal parlé. Et ils se mirent à tourner, toute la matinée sans s'arrêter. Des scènes en famille ou solitaire, mais aucune de Emma et Regina ensemble, par contre les deux femmes savaient que l'après midi elles en tournaient trois, alors elles étaient impatientes. Mais avant ils firent une courte pause pour manger un bout, pendant laquelle ils eurent des consignes, étant le jour de retour il y avait pas mal des acteurs. Après mangé, ils leurs laissèrent quelques minutes pour souffler, et Lana alla s'asseoir contre le mur, par terre, sur la petite terrasse derrière le bâtiment, et alluma une cigarette. Jennifer vint quelques minutes après et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Tu vas bien? T'as l'air pensive? S'inquiéta Jennifer.

-Je vais bien bébé. Très bien, mais c'est étrange une journée avec toi sans te toucher alors que depuis une semaine on est collées l'une à l'autre en continu. Confia la brune.

-C'est étrange je te l'accorde. Frustrant surtout. Lana souffla la fumée devant elles, et Jennifer plissa les yeux. T'avais pas fumé depuis longtemps, j'avais espoir que ça te soit passé.

-Je fume pas énormément et depuis qu'on est ensemble ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mais là j'avais envie. Argua Lana.

-J'aime pas quand tu fumes. Murmura la blonde en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Tu fumes des fois aussi. Remarqua Lana. Tu veux? Proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la cigarette.

Jennifer hésita un moment, la fixant, voyant le sourire caché dans les yeux de son amoureuse. Et fini par la prendre.

-Si je fume, tu fumes moins, et on se tue au même rythme. Sourit-elle.

-Drôle de façon de raisonner, mais pas faux. Sourit Lana en la regardant fumer. Elle vint remettre une mèche blonde derrière son oreille avec lenteur. Ce que tu es belle. Murmura-t-elle.

Jennifer sourit et tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle l'observa un moment avant de tirer à nouveau sur la cigarette, et expirer la fumée en face d'elle. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau et vint brosser son nez contre celui de la brune délicatement, avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

-C'est toi qui est belle trésor. Très belle. Sourit Jennifer avant de retirer sur la cigarette.

-Alors on est belle ensemble? Sourit Lana en posant son menton sur son épaule. La blonde acquiesça d'un sourire et d'un simple "hmmhmm". Donne la moi s'il te plaît. Réclama la brune en la voyant tirer à nouveau sur la cigarette entre ses doigts.

Jennifer la lui donna et Lana la termina. La blonde serra le bras de son amoureuse des siens pour être collée à elle, puis laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Lana, les deux regardant droit devant elle dans le jardin.

-Tu crois que Emma et Regina elles font ça quand elles ont pas de problèmes à régler? Chuchota la blonde.

-Je le crois oui. Quand elles ont la vie calme, je suis pense qu'elles ne font rien de plus que s'aimer tendrement en regardant le paysage, ou alors autour d'un chocolat chaud dans leurs canapé. Acquiesça Lana aussi bas, la voix rêveuse.

-Je voudrais ne plus bouger. Confia Jennifer.

-Je suis sûre que Emma et Regina pense comme nous, elles ne veulent plus bouger. Tenta Lana, peu assurée, sentant l'émotion sur le point de la submerger.

La blonde resserra ses bras, et chercha à sentir le parfum de la brune, en mettant son visage dans son cou. Lana craqua, arrêta de mettre une distance de sûreté, et passa sa main libre dans les cheveux blonds pour caresser sa tête. Lentement Jennifer vint placer un baiser sur ses lèvres, celui ci faisant comprendre qu'elles devaient y retourner mais qu'elles n'avaient pas envie.

-On doit aller tourner. Murmura la blonde en détachant leurs lèvres.

-Je veux rester près de toi. Rétorqua Lana.

-Emma et Regina ont besoin de nous pour être amoureuses. Tenta de motiver Jennifer.

-Alors embrasse moi encore une fois avant d'y aller. Quémanda Lana.

Jennifer remonta une main sur sa joue, la caressa doucement en la regardant dans les yeux, puis vint tout doucement embrasser la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle se perdait le plus longtemps possible dans le baiser la porte s'ouvrit.

-Nan mais vous vous êtes folles! Râla Rebecca. Tout le monde vous attend, et vous vous léchez les amygdales à un endroit où n'importe qui peut vous voir.

-Bex...Soupira Lana. On vient.

Elles se levèrent, l'air désespéré et triste, air qui intrigua la rousse.

-Les filles ça va pas? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Si ça va. Répondit Jennifer en aidant la brune à se mettre debout, mais quand elle vit les yeux bruns, elle se reprit. Non ça va pas. On se manque.

-Alors venez tourner pour rentrer le plus vite possible chez vous, et pouvoir vous câliner. Engagea Rebecca en les entraînant vers les couloirs.

Les deux femmes lui firent un petit sourire d'approbation et allèrent retrouver tout le monde. Elles eurent deux trois retouches maquillage et se mirent à jouer. La première scène était une entre Regina et Emma, au matin, la blonde arrivait à peine réveillée et trouvait Regina en pyjama dans la cuisine discutant avec son fils. Henry ne se souvenait toujours pas, mais sa mère sortant avec la brune il avait passé plusieurs nuits chez elle, et les deux s'entendaient bien.

"-Salut vous deux." Déclarait Emma en entrant avant de venir embrasser son fils et puis Regina, restant collée à celle ci. "Tu va comment Henry?"

"-Je vais bien maman. Tu me demandes ça en continu depuis qu'on est dans cette ville." Remarquait le jeune homme. "Et j'aime bien la maison de Regina, elle est impressionnante on dirait les grande maison des gens riches dans les films qu'on regarde maman."Souriait le jeune homme.

"-Mais Regina est une personne riche de film."Plaisantait Emma, se recevant un coup de hanche de sa compagne. "Sérieusement Henry, si tu n'aimes pas dormir ici ou être ici, n'hésite pas à me le dire."

"-Moi j'aime bien. Toi t'es heureuse et Regina est géniale. Ça me pose pas de problème d'être ici. En plus Regina m'a laissé installer ma console sur la télé et elle a plein de livres."

Emma heureuse embrassait la brune qui avait les larmes aux yeux, tournant le dos au jeune homme. La blonde savait qu'elle souffrait de l'absence de souvenirs de la part d'Henry, alors elle la serrait dans ses bras. Puis la scène était coupée, et Lana et Jennifer allèrent se préparer pour la suivante, toujours elles deux mais plus mouvementée. Elles enchainèrent ainsi tout l'après midi et vers dix huit heure ils finirent. Les deux femmes chacune de leurs côtés récupérèrent leurs affaires, et se retrouvèrent à la voiture de Lana. Dedans, celle ci ne perdit pas de temps pour démarrer et la main de Jennifer trouva le chemin de sa nuque, qu'elle massa doucement.

-Oh tu m'as manqué Jen. Soupira finalement Lana en arrivant devant chez Rose.

-Tu sais on passe nos journée près l'une de l'autre, on a plutôt de la chance et pourtant on n'est pas satisfaites. Remarqua Jennifer avec un sourire se penchant vers son amoureuse quand celle ci eu éteint le moteur.

-Mais on est près sans pouvoir se toucher. C'est frustrant. Grogna la brune en se penchant. Je peux avoir un petit baiser maintenant? Réclama-t-elle.

Jennifer se pencha et l'embrassa. Puis elles sortirent de la voiture et la blonde récupéra sa valise d'affaires dans le coffre. Elles allèrent à la porte et Jennifer ouvrit avec sa clé. Elle laissa la valise dans l'entrée et avança en criant.

-Rose! C'est nous! Hurla-t-elle suivie de Lana.

La jeune femme sortit du salon et elles se sautèrent dans les bras dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Lana resta derrière avec un sourire, elle savait que les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille et elle aimait les voir comme ça, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait absolument rien et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être jalouse.

-Je suis contente de vous voir. Sourit la jeune femme en enlaçant Lana en plus de la blonde. Vous m'avez manqué j'avoue.

-Toi aussi, un peu quand même. S'amusa la blonde.

-Je suis sûre que c'est faux, toute les deux ensemble en continu, vous avez absolument pas pensé à moi. Grogna Rose faussement vexée, en se détachant d'elles.

-Si un peu, quand on prenait le temps de sortir de notre bulle. Ria Lana en passant un bras autour des épaules de Rose et déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue, comme pour s'excuser.

-Bon au lieu dire n'importe quoi venez, j'ai des amis à vous présenter et après vous allez me raconter votre semaine et la rencontre avec les parents. S'enjoua-t-elle en prenant leurs mains et les entraînant dans le salon. Sur le canapé deux personnes étaient assises. Jen, Lana, je vous présente Candice et Grant de la série Flash, ils tournent la première saison. Les filles tournent-

-Sur Once Upon A Time, pas la peine de présenter on les connait. Sourit la femme en se levant.

Elle vint serrer la main de Lana et Jennifer, qui souriait. La brune n'aimait pas trop, la jeune femme avait la mère couleur de peau qu'elle, les mêmes cheveux, mais elle avait dix ans de moins, et un grand sourire. Jennifer l'accueillit chaleureusement, lui faisant même la bise. Lana sentait dans son fort intérieur une légère menace, comme si sa place d'amoureuse était en danger. Grant vint aussi leur serrer la main, et Jennifer s'assit dans le canapé entre les deux pour discuter. Rose entraîna Lana, pour s'asseoir sur la table basse près d'eux et discuter. Après une petite heure à discuter, la question arriva.

-Vous étiez en vacances du coup? Demanda Grant. Les deux acquiescèrent. Vous êtes allé dans vos familles respectives? Enchaina-t-il.

-Non. Nous étions chez moi. Répondit Jennifer.

-Toutes les deux? Interrogea Candice, intriguée, alors que Rose riait de la situation, n'ayant rien dit à propos des deux femmes.

-Oui. Acquiesça Jennifer. Pour tout vous dire, puisque de toute manière vous finirez par le voir, Lana et moi sommes ensemble, que peu de gens le savent et on voudrait que vous n'en parliez pas. Mais donc oui, Lana était chez moi pour les vacances. Sourit-elle en prenant la main de la brune dans la sienne.

-Allez racontez, comment c'est passée la rencontre avec tes parents? Enchaina de suite Rose, impatiente.

-Ils sont adorables. Confia Lana. Bon ils ont sonné légèrement par surprise à midi, à un moment plutôt pas prévu et gênant. S'amusa-t-elle.

-C'est a dire? Coupa Rose, voulant tout savoir, amusée et curieuse.

-On était dans mon lit, peu vêtues et avec une idée tout autre que de se lever. Ria Jennifer, entraînant le rire de tout le monde.

Elles parlèrent encore plus de leurs vacances, apprenant tous à se connaitre un peu plus. Puis ils allèrent faire à manger, riant et discutant, et Lana gardant un oeil sur son amoureuse et la nouvelle venue. Le repas fini, ils débarrassèrent et les deux femmes saluèrent tout le monde avant de se réfugier dans la chambre de Jennifer, qui ferma la porte derrière elles, alors que Lana tombait sur le dos sur le lit.

-Bon maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu as ce regard plein de méfiance et de jalousie. Imposa Jennifer en croisant les bras.

-Quoi? Fit Lana en se redressant pour prendre appui sur ses coudes.

-Ma Lana, je te connais par coeur. Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda la blonde en se collant au lit, une jambe de chaque côté de celles de Lana, en appui sur ses bras, surplombant son amoureuse.

-Elle me ressemble. Admit la brune en se laissant tomber sur le dos, le visage sous celui de Jennifer.

-Candice? Et alors? Interrogea la blonde.

-Elle a un physique proche du mien, elle est drôle, gentille, cultivée, intéressante, adorable, et j'en passe. Cita la brune.

-T'as craqué pour elle ou quoi? Sourit Jennifer qui n'avait pas du tout compris ou Lana voulait en venir.

-Non, elle n'est pas mon genre. Je préfère les blondes. Mais par contre toi c'est bien ton genre. Grogna-t-elle, faisant bien comprendre ce qu'elle pensait à son amoureuse cette fois, qui en joua.

-C'est vrai, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que dès que tu auras fini de bouder, je vais te déshabiller et te faire l'amour, et puis quand tu dormiras j'irais faire pareil avec elle. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Jen ça ne me fait pas rire! Grogna la brune en tapant sa hanche.

-Moi non plus, je voulais juste te prouver que c'était ridicule. Tu es mon amoureuse, la seule et l'unique, et Candice est adorable, mais elle ne sera rien de plus que mon amie. Argua Jennifer. Et pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas si elle est mon genre, comme tu dis, Alicia était blonde, les cheveux lisses et très courts, un peu à la garçonne, plus petite que moi, et toute maigre. Tu vois je n'ai pas de genre, je t'ai juste toi. Rassura-t-elle.

Lana esquissa un sourire et lia ses jambes autour des siennes, ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme au dessus d'elle.

-Je suis jalouse, pardon. Marmonna-t-elle. Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je sais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que t'es jalouse. Sourit Jennifer en embrassant son nez. Puis elle descendit ses baisers, allant vers son cou. Je peux faire la première partie de mon plan?

-Quoi? Me déshabiller et me faire l'amour? Demanda Lana en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux clos, profitant des lèvres dans son cou.

-Oui cette partie là. Acquiesça Jennifer.

Lana gémit discrètement son accord et la blonde remonta ses baisers pour venir l'embrasser et mordiller sa lèvre. Elles rampèrent sans se décoller pour se retrouver au milieu du lit, en s'embrassant, et les vêtements commencèrent à voler.


	25. 25 : Imprévu

25 : Imprévu.

Au matin, Rose entra dans la chambre, et trouva la blonde endormie, la tête sur le poitrine de Lana, à moitié couchée sur elle, enlacées. Elle afficha un doux sourire et se rapprocha. Elle secoua très légèrement l'épaule de la blonde, qui geignit et resserra ses bras autour de la brune.

-Allez Jen, debout, vous devez aller travailler. Informa-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais je veux pas la quitter. Grogna la blonde en serrant Lana qui dormait toujours à point fermé.

-Ça moi je le sais, mais ce soir vous dormez chez Lana, et vous avez quelques scènes d'ici là. Tenta de motiver Rose. Allez debout les marmottes.

Elle secoua doucement la brune, pour que les deux se lèvent. Lana se réveilla doucement en resserrant ses bras autour de son amoureuse, se tournant pour être un peu plus collée à elle.

-Faut qu'on aille travailler, c'est ça? Interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est ça. Faut bosser un peu. Ria Rose en se relevant. Je vous prépare votre café et Candice a fait des pancakes, on vous attend. Prévint-elle en s'éloignant.

-Oh elle est géniale cette Candice. Marmonna Lana avec aigreur alors que Rose était partie.

-Lana...Soupira la blonde. Je croyais t'avoir prouver que y avait que toi. Ne sois pas jalouse, tu pourrais bien t'entendre avec elle, et puis elle fait parti des rares personnes qui savent que je t'aime alors y a pas de problème. Argumenta-t-elle collée à sa poitrine, sur laquelle elle déposa un baiser.

-Oui, mais qui te dis que ça l'empêchera de te draguer. Certaine personne se fiche que celles qui leurs plaisent soient en couple ou non. Expliqua Lana. Elle vit le regard désespéré de son amoureuse, et se reprit. Bébé, je t'aime, jure moi que tu me quitteras avant d'aller voir ailleurs.

-Si ça peut te rassurer je te le jure, mais je te jure surtout de pas aller voir ailleurs. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Murmura Jennifer, redressée sur ses bras au dessus d'elle avant de venir l'embrasser doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous deux on ira loin.

-Tu as raison, pardon. Je suis vraiment désolé d'être jalouse comme ça, sans raison. S'excusa Lana en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant.

-Tu sais t'es un peu mignonne quand t'es jalouse, même très mignonne, mais tu te fais du mal, alors essayes de ne plus l'être, d'accord? Chuchota Jennifer au dessus d'elle.

-Oui ma Jen. Mais ce soir on rentre ensemble chez moi, hein? S'assura-t-elle.

-Oui, pour Lola et Ava, et pour une soirée en amoureuses chez toi. Et pour que tu mettes tes idées en ordre et ta jalousie dans un tiroir. Sourit Jennifer en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Mais maintenant debout! Ordonna-t-elle gentiment en sortant de sous la couette.

Elle se mit debout et s'étira, avant d'aller ouvrir son placard pour prendre une tenue. Lana s'assit sur le lit, la couverture autour d'elle et admira la blonde qui s'activait devant elle.

-Tu es nue. Signala-t-elle.

-Je sais. Répondit Jennifer en sortant un teeshirt.

-Tu m'excites. Admit simplement Lana.

-Je me doute. Rétorqua bêtement la blonde, avec un sourire retenu au coin des lèvres.

-J'ai envie de toi. Déclara Lana, la voix toujours aussi neutre, comme si elle disait quelque chose de quotidien.

-Oui mais non. Fit Jennifer sortant son pantalon du placard.

-Jen. Viens là. Ordonna la brune.

-Non Lana. Refusa la blonde en prenant des sous vêtements.

-Tu te joues de moi. Remarqua la brune, frustrée.

-Non je m'habille. Affirma la jeune femme en mettant sa culotte. Puis en enfilant son soutien-gorge elle tourna la tête vers la brune avec un sourire. Bon peut-être un peu.

-C'est pas cool. Râla la brune.

-Je sais. S'amusa la blonde.

Lana vexée et frustrée sortit du lit à son tour et vint se coller à la blonde pour prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire de la blonde.

-Qui c'est qui joue là? Provoqua Jennifer.

-Je prends mes vêtements, c'est tout. Répondit Lana.

-C'est surtout mes vêtements que tu prends là. Remarqua la jeune femme.

-Oui, et bien je dois bien m'habiller et puis c'est toi qui m'avais dit que je pouvais prendre des vêtements dans ton armoire, alors assume. Lança Lana en s'éloignant pour s'habiller.

Jennifer enfila ses vêtements et vint voler un baiser à son amoureuse. Puis elle quitta la chambre, mais dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se tourna.

-Viens habillée prendre le petit-déjeuné, et surtout surtout sourit, t'es plus belle quand tu souris trésor.

Lana laissa un grand sourire éclater sur son visage, et enfila ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible tout en récupérant ceux retiré la veille pour les mettre dans son sac. Jennifer avait rejoint tout le monde dans la cuisine, et était adossée au meuble, tasse de café en main, lorsque la brune arriva. Lana salua tout le monde, embrassa la joue de Rose en la remerciant pour le café, et prit un pancakes avant devenir contre Jennifer qui lui sourirait.

-Sois pas si fière de toi. Argua Lana en se mettant à côté d'elle et croquant dans son pancakes.

-Si, j'ai toute les raisons de l'être. S'amusa Jennifer le nez dans son café.

-Chut. Grogna la brune. T'as mangé quelque chose? La blonde fit non de la tête. Prends un pancakes.

-J'ai pas faim. Répondit Jennifer.

Lana prit un pancakes sous les yeux amusés des trois autres, et vint le coller dans la bouche de la blonde.

-On va être debout toute la journée, alors t'avale un truc autre que ton café. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Vous tournez quoi aujourd'hui les amoureuses? Demanda Rose, empêchant la blonde de râler.

-Ce matin scène avec Bex, cet après midi juste nous deux. On finit tôt normalement. Lista la brune.

-Journée sympathique, en fait? Sourit Grant.

-Plutôt oui, j'ai le droit de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. S'amusa Lana. Jennifer se colla à elle et l'embrassa. Il est qu'elle heure?

-Neuf heure moins dix. Répondit Candice.

-Oh putain! S'exclama Lana. On est très en retard. Jen, on bouge tout de suite là, on a pas le droit d'être en retard, c'est que le deuxième jour de reprise. Ordonna Lana, les deux avalant d'un coup leurs cafés.

-Ils vont nous tuer, c'est sûr on est mortes. Déclara la blonde. À demain! Lança-t-elle alors qu'elles quittaient la cuisine.

-Demain? Elles seront pas là ce soir? Demanda Candice à Rose.

-Elles dorment chez Lana, environ une nuit sur deux, ou plus. Informa Rose.

La porte d'entrée claqua faisant sursauter Rose qui détestait la manie de son amie de toujours faire claquer la porte. Mais elles pouvaient leurs pardonner, ce matin elles étaient en retard alors la porte claquée était secondaire. Dans la voiture, Jennifer et Lana s'installèrent rapidement et la brune démarra très rapidement. Elles arrivèrent en quelques minutes au manoir, et descendirent tout aussi rapidement pour aller en loges.

-Enfin on commençait à se dire que vous n'arriveriez jamais! S'exclama la maquilleuse.

-Désolé, j'avais pas de voiture alors j'ai appelé Lana au dernier moment pour qu'elle vienne me chercher alors on a prit plus de temps. Justifia la blonde, permettant à son amoureuse de connaitre l'excuse parfaite pour cette matinée.

Heureusement qu'elles en avaient une, car elles durent se justifier auprès du réalisateurs et des producteurs, mais aussi de leurs collègues acteurs. Mais la journée finit par réellement démarrer et ils tournèrent les premières scènes. Le combat dans la rue entre Zelena et Regina. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, pendant la scène Lana devait chuter, mais elle géra mal et se blessa, entaillant sa cuisse. Jennifer voulu se précipiter vers elle, mais Josh qui était présent la retint par le bras. Il savait que si elle s'approchait il y aurait un débordement de sentiments, alors il s'occupa de rassurer discrètement alors que Rebecca et les producteurs s'occupaient de Lana, qui dû avoir un pansement et changer de bas. Le reste de la journée se passa parfaitement bien en dehors du fait que les deux femmes n'eurent aucun moment seules car même à midi elles restèrent à travailler la suite en mangeant. Heureusement dans l'après midi elles tournaient des scènes de Emma et Regina amoureuses, alors elles purent tout de même avoir quelques contacts.  
La fin de journée arrivée, elles allèrent se changer, et alors que Lana était dans la pièce réservée au costumes, dans la petite cabine pour se changer, Jennifer entra discrètement et passa le rideau pour ne pas être vue même si personne n'était dans la pièce. À peine avait-elle tiré le rideau derrière elle, qu'elle se retournait et serrait Lana dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fortement. La brune caressa doucement son dos, la serrant moins fortement mais avec amour.

-Je vais bien, je vais bien, Jen. Souffla-t-elle pour la rassurer.

-Je suis désolé. Je voulais venir quand tu t'es blessée, mais Josh m'a retenue, parce qu'il savait que j'allais nous trahir tellement j'avais peur. Marmonna la blonde le visage réfugié dans le cou de son amoureuse.

-Je sais, il m'a dit, je sais. Mais je vais bien, juste une petite coupure à la cuisse, un gros bleu avec et deux trois petits bleu sur le bras. Je vais bien, c'est promis. Rassura Lana. Josh avait raison, t'aurais pas su te canaliser et moi j'aurais craqué en voyant ta bouille apeurée. On se serait trahi.

-Oui mais je veux pouvoir être là pour toi quand t'as mal. Geignit Jennifer, frustrée et angoissée.

-Tu es là je le sais. Tu vas prendre soin de moi à la maison. Rentrons bébé. Fit la brune en se décollant et venant embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

Jennifer se changea rapidement à son tour, et elles récupèrent leurs affaires. Lana ramena Jennifer chez Rose, et lui dit de faire un sac pour laisser des affaires chez elles. La blonde accepta et lui dit de rentrer vite pour aller se reposer, que elle elle viendrait en marchant. Alors Lana la laissa. Il fallu une demi heure à Jennifer pour choisir quelles affaires elle allait laisser chez son amoureuse. Elle embrassa Rose et quitta sa maison pour marcher jusqu'à chez Lana. La nuit tombait, le ciel avait des couleurs extraordinaires alors elle admirait et prenait quelques photos par moment. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez Lana, elle ouvrit avec sa clé, ce qui la fit sourire, elle se sentait fière d'avoir la clé de son amoureuse, elle entra et Lola et Ava lui sautèrent dessus, au point qu'elle ferma la porte en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol.

-Salut vous deux. Fit-elle niaisement en s'accroupissant pour prendre sa Ava dans ses bras, et câliner Lola. Vous m'avez manqué hier soir vous savez. Vous êtes envahissantes mais adorable. Sourit elle en déposant un baiser sur la truffe de Lola. Puis elle se releva et avança. Trésor, c'est moi! T'es où?! Appela-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

Là était assise sur le canapé une femme ressemblant à Lana mais avec au moins vingt ans de plus, et la brune venait de se lever et se précipitait vers elle, mais quand elle la vit déjà dans le salon elle s'approcha d'elle avec un air angoissée. Jennifer comprit le sérieux de la situation et posa Ava sur le sol. Lana se colla à elle remettant le col de sa robe.

-Je savais pas qu'elle serait là. Pardon. Murmura la brune. Elle se décolla d'elle et prit sa main pour l'entraîner devant le canapé près de la femme. Maman voici Jennifer, Jen ma mère. Présenta-t-elle.

-Enchanté madame. Salua poliment Jennifer, ne sachant même pas ce que Lana avait dit à sa mère sur elles deux.

-Alors c'est elle ta mystérieuse amoureuse? Demanda la mère de la jeune femme avec un sourire, en serrant la main tendue de la blonde.

-Co...Comment tu sais? S'exclama Lana, les yeux écarquillés.

-Chérie, tu ne viens pas me voir pendant ta semaine de vacances alors que tu viens toujours me voir même quand tu as que deux jours. Quand je t'appelle tu as la voix heureuse et tu me dis que tu vas parfaitement bien. Je te connais. Tu es heureuse et amoureuse, je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que se soit une femme. Sourit sa mère.

-Alors comment as tu su que c'était elle? Questionna la brune, toujours étonnée.

-Je suis peut-être vieille mais pas encore sourde. Elle est rentrée en t'appelant trésor, et quand tu as entendu la porte tu as esquissé un sourire d'amoureuse. Et en plus elle a la clé d'ici. Justifia la mère de Lana.

-Ça ne te dérange pas? Je veux dire que se soit une femme. Interrogea la brune avec une grimace de stress.

-Tant que tu es heureuse tout me va. Mais je veux apprendre à la connaître. Sourit la femme.

-Merci maman. Sourit enfin Lana en venant l'enlacer. Vous avez la soirée pour apprendre à vous connaitre. Fit-elle en se détachant invitant sa mère et Jennifer à s'asseoir.

-Juste excusez moi deux minutes. Intervint la blonde en s'asseyant près de Lana, dans l'angle du canapé. As tu changé ton pansement? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je le ferais plus tard. Répondit la brune.

-Lana s'il te plaît, fais le maintenant, il faut que tu regardes comment ça évolue. Si tu veux je le fais, mais n'attends pas s'il te plaît. Et puis je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien. Quémanda-t-elle.

-Mais je vais bien Jen, rassures toi. Tenta Lana en prenant sa main. Mais devant le regard inquiet qu'elle lui donnait, elle céda. D'accord, Jen. Dans ce cas, peux tu aller prendre la trousse de secours dans ma salle de bain?

-Je vais y aller. Coupa la mère de la brune. Ça vous laissera quelques minutes toutes les deux. Informa-t-elle avec un sourire en partant.

À peine était-elle partie que la brune tirait la main de Jennifer pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser. Jennifer se laissa aller dans le baiser, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, collées malgré le fait qu'elles était assises.

-Ma mère va te poser pleins de question, comme elle fait toujours, ne stresse pas, tout va bien aller, sois toi même elle t'aimera forcément. Rassura Lana en l'embrassant.

-D'accord. Ça me stresse un peu quand même. Admit Jennifer.

-Tout va bien allé bébé, ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit la brune.

La mère de Lana revint et les deux femmes se séparèrent. La brune remonta sa jupe et laissa sa cuisse à son amoureuse. Celle ci prit soin d'être délicate pour la soigner, elle désinfecta et remit un pansement. Puis elle remit bien sa jupe.

-Ça va, la plaie est jolie. Et tes bleus ça te fait pas mal? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Jen je vais bien, je suis tombée, je ne suis pas passée sous une voiture. S'amusa la brune, en serrant sa main.

Jennifer se renfrogna, mais prit son bras pour relever la manche et regarder les bleus sur son bras. La mère de Lana la regardait avec un sourire doux.

-Je ne la connais pas, mais je l'aime bien, elle prend bien soin de toi et vous avez des yeux amoureux, c'est beau à voir. Remarqua la femme, faisant rougir Jennifer qui lâcha le bras de son amoureuse.

Lana sourit et entoura les épaules de la blonde de ses bras pour embrasser sa tempe.

-Oui maman, elle prend bien soin de moi et me rend heureuse. Affirma-t-elle, faisant serrer les bras de la blonde autour de son corps.

-Vous avez une fille formidable, madame. Chuchota la blonde. Avez vous manger? Demanda-t-elle après un long baiser de Lana sur sa joue. Les deux femmes répondirent à la négative. Je vous propose d'aller faire à manger, parce qu'il est déjà tard, que j'ai promis un bon repas à Lana, et qu'on pourrait se servir un verre pendant que je prépare pour que vous appreniez à me connaître.

-C'est avec plaisir. Accepta la mère de la brune.

-Je t'aide. Lança Lana en se levant comme les deux autres. Mais elle vit que son amoureuse allait négocier. Je t'aide, mais tu diriges tout, c'est toi qui choisi.

-Alors d'accord. Accepta Jennifer.

Dans la cuisine, Jennifer se mit à cuisiner et Lana leurs servit à toutes un verre. Puis la mère de la brune se mit à poser des questions à la blonde, voulant apprendre à la connaître et à la découvrir. Le repas prêt, elles passèrent à table, tout en continuant à discuter. Plus le repas avançait et plus Jennifer se détendait et Lana avait des gestes tendres à son égard. Le dessert fini, les boissons chaudes presque terminées, Lana tenait Jennifer dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse.

-Alors maman, verdict sur ma Jen? Demanda finalement la brune.

-Elle est mieux que tout les autres que tu m'as présenté, elle t'aime presque autant que moi, te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde. J'ai rien à dire, à part que je suis heureuse pour vous et vous trouve magnifiques. Finit sa mère.

-Je t'avais dis ma Jen qu'elle t'aimerais. Sourit Lana en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Mais maman tu ne dis rien à personne, vraiment, personne, même pas la famille, personne. Demanda Lana.

-Vous ne voulez pas le dire au monde? Interrogea la femme. Même si les parents de Jennifer et moi sommes au courant. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien les rencontrer.

-Non on ne parlera pas de nous tout de suite. Rétorqua Lana. Et en ce qui concerne la rencontre avec les parents de Jen, je...Elle hésita en regardant la blonde.

-Faut que je vois avec eux mais c'est pas inenvisageable. Vous pourriez venir chez moi, quand Lana et moi iront après la fin du tournage. Enfin si vous voulez, j'ai deux chambres d'amis, donc vous pourrez dormir chez moi. Si vous voulez bien sur. Enchaina Jennifer, gênée devant le regard de la mère de son amoureuse.

-Maman ne la regarde pas comme ça tu la stresses. Ria Lana en serrant la blonde.

-Je viendrais chez vous avec plaisir. Sourit la mère de la brune.

-Super! On organisera ça, mais pour le moment on va se coucher. Je suis morte. Signala Lana. Maman je te laisse t'installer, la chambre d'ami au rez-de-chaussée est prête.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et la mère de Lana fit de même. En bas de l'escalier Lana embrassa sa mère, qui vint ensuite embrasser Jennifer qui elle ne savait pas comment agir. Puis les deux amoureuses montèrent dans la chambre et s'effondrèrent sur le lit.

-Bonne nuit trésor. Murmura Jennifer en enlaçant la brune sous la couette qui s'endormait.

-B'ne nuit. Marmonna Lana, avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.


	26. 26 : Femmes de ma vie

26 : Femmes de ma vie.

Jennifer ouvrit les yeux parce que son téléphone sonnait, elle tendit la main, tâtonnant, essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller son amoureuse. Elle finit par le trouver, et elle décrocha, portant l'appareil à son oreille.

*-Allo? Demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée, toujours bien endormie...*Problème?...Oh d'accord...Oui Oui, au revoir.* Finit-elle en raccrochant, avant de venir caresser la joue de la brune. Debout toi on va t'appeler. Signala-t-elle la voix tendre.

Lana grogna mais se cramponna à son corps, ne voulant pas se décoller. Quand la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna c'est Jennifer qui l'attrapa et le lui tendit, insistant pour qu'elle le prenne. La brune finit par le prendre et décrocher.

*-Allo? Appela-t-elle...*Pardon?...Ah, d'accord...Oui à tout à l'heure.*Finit-elle en raccrochant. Elle mit son téléphone sous l'oreiller et se colla à la blonde, se tenant à son teeshirt. Ça c'est de la bonne nouvelle.

-Il est vrai, ne pas travailler avant dix-sept heure c'est le paradis. Sourit Jennifer en embrassant la tête brune. Tu vas pouvoir passer du temps avec ta mère, c'est bien.

-On va pouvoir. Insista Lana. Elle t'a vraiment aimé Jen, et elle est heureuse pour nous, je veux que tu sois là, je veux être avec les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie. Expliqua-t-elle.

-D'accord je resterais avec vous. Sourit la blonde.

-Merci bébé. Murmura Lana en venant l'embrasser. Je t'aime.

-Oh mais moi aussi ma Lana, très fort. Chuchota Jennifer en l'embrassant. On va se lever avant que ta mère ne vienne nous réveiller. J'ai l'impression que nos parent ont un don pour débarquer quand on est dénudées dans un lit. Ria-t-elle.

-Tant qu'elle n'arrive pas quand je suis entre tes jambes tout va bien. Provoqua la brune.

-Arrête Lana, c'est pas drôle, ça pourrait être extrêmement gênant. Rougit la blonde.

-Comme ça a été frustrant et perturbant que tes parents sonnent alors que j'allais-

-Ne le dis pas. Chut. Coupa Jennifer. Et lâche moi qu'on sorte de ce lit.

-On sort, on sort. Bredouilla la jeune femme. Elle regarda Jennifer sortir du lit, et fouiller dans son sac. Tu cherches quelque chose? Interrogea-t-elle en enfilant son long pull.

-Un sweat. Répondit simplement Jennifer.

-Prends m'en un. Proposa la brune.

-Non. Refusa la blonde, avant de trouver le sweat à rayures qu'elle sortit de son sac. Je veux celui là.

-Ah d'accord tu veux celui que je t'ai donné. Sourit Lana en venant l'enlacer, après qu'elle est enfilé le sweat.

-Bah oui, je l'aime plus que tout celui ci. Ronronna Jennifer en brossant son nez à celui de Lana délicatement.

-Plus que moi? Interrogea avec ironie la brune.

-Idiote. Sourit la blonde, les bras serrés autour de son cou. Lana la souleva et Jennifer entoura ses jambes autour du corps de sa porteuse qui partit pour quitter la chambre. Trésor, pose moi, ta mère est surement en bas. Marmonna-t-elle en lui embrassant le nez. Ça va être gênant si tu me portes. Continua-t-elle alors que Lana descendait l'escalier.

-Je te poserais une fois dans la cuisine. Pas avant. S'amusa Lana, qui se fichait d'être vue ainsi par sa mère.

Jennifer entendit un bruit dans la cuisine, et su que la mère de son amoureuse y était là, alors elle rougit et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine, et la mère de Lana les salua en riant. Celle ci posa la blonde sur le comptoir et Jennifer descendit rapidement pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuné avant de découvrir que tout était déjà prêt. Lana eut juste à faire les boissons chaudes, en discutant avec les deux autres. Elles furent coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Jennifer. Quand elle vu qui c'était elle eu un grand sourire.

-Pardon je dois répondre. S'excusa-t-elle avant de décrocher. *Allo?...Oh salut ma chérie. Souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Lana fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout ça. Sa mère le vit, et s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu ne sais pas qui c'est? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Et je n'aime pas ça. Elle donne de surnom à personne en dehors de moi normalement. Marmonna-t-elle pas contente.

Elles mirent tout sur le plateau et allèrent au salon. Jennifer était là, devant la baie vitrée, en sweat et mini short, avec un grand sourire. En voyant les deux femmes, elle reprit au téléphone.

-Je te fais des énormes bisous, je viens te voir dès que je rentre. Je t'aime fort. Fit elle avant de raccrocher et de se retourner. Elle vit le regard de son amoureuse et de la mère de cette dernière, assises dans le canapé. Y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle.

-À qui dis tu ma chérie, et "je t'aime fort"? Demanda Lana, un sourcil arqué, agacée.

-À ma nièce, Lana. T'es jalouse c'est fou. Souffla Jennifer avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse, je m'informe c'est tout. Rétorqua la brune, alors que son amoureuse s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-Oh chérie, je t'en prie, ne mens pas, je t'ai pas élevée ainsi. T'étais verte de jalousie. Soupira la mère de Lana.

-Maman! S'écria la brune. Tu pourrais me soutenir au moins. Sa mère fit non de la tête avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi elle devrait te soutenir dans ton mensonge? Provoqua Jennifer, attirant le regard outré de la brune. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et de l'autre elle attrapa son menton. Lana, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi, mais j'aime d'autres personnes, comme mes frères et soeurs, mes neveux, mes parents, mes proches, tout comme toi. Alors arrête ta jalousie débile, je sais plus comment te prouver que je t'aime et que tu es la seule. Finit-elle, la voix désespérée et triste.

-Je suis désolé, Jen. Je sais que je suis chiante à être jalouse sans raison valable. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. S'excusa la brune en baissant la tête.

-Moi je sais. Coupa sa mère, attirant les yeux des deux femmes. Tu avais dix huit ans et tu étais amoureuse. Il t'a fait croire qu'il t'aimait et t'es tombée de haut quand tu as appris qu'il sortait avec une autre. T'as pas voulu sortir de ta chambre pendant des jours, et tu disais qu'être amoureuse c'était juste douloureux et que tu croirais plus jamais en quelqu'un qui disait être amoureux de toi. Je pensais que ça t'était passé, mais apparemment non. Raconta-t-elle.

-Je me souviens pas de ça. Marmonna Lana, étonnée.

-T'as eu pas mal de déceptions amoureuses depuis, malgré le fait que tu ne m'en aies pas présenté la moitié. Sa mère caressa sa joue. Toujours est-il qu'il faut que tu arrives à te libérer de ta peur de perdre l'autre, sinon ta jalousie va te ronger, et abimer ta relation avec Jennifer.

Lana déglutit difficilement, avant de sentir les deux bras de la blonde l'enlacer. Elle se laissa bercer, remerciant silencieusement son amoureuse d'être si tendre et compréhensive.

-Ne te torture pas l'esprit, ni le coeur ma Lana, je suis là, et je ne bouge pas. Laisse les choses ce faire, le temps panser tes plaies, et mes câlins réchauffer et faire fuir tes craintes. Murmura la blonde.

-Mais tu finiras par en avoir marre de ma jalousie. Remarqua Lana au bord des larmes.

-Je ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir, mais je sais que quoi qu'il arrive rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'être amoureuse de toi. Elle déposa un baiser sur le crâne de la jeune femme, un baiser protecteur. Tu voudrais bien te détendre, et manger maintenant?

-Ça pourrait te faire du bien, elle a raison. Encouragea sa mère.

Lana accepta et les trois femmes se mirent à manger le petit déjeuné qui attendait sur la table basse. Jennifer gardait une main dans le dos de son amoureuse, le caressant lentement, montrant qu'elle était là. Lana se colla totalement à elle, et sa tasse en main, après avoir un peu manger, elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

-Vous êtes les deux femmes de ma vie, maman je sais que je peux pas te perdre alors pas de problème. Par contre Jen, je sais que je peux te perdre pour n'importe quelle raison, et l'idée m'est insupportable. Finit par admettre la brune. J'ai peut-être une idée Jen. Déclara-t-elle en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

-Dis moi. S'intéressa la blonde en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

-À chaque fois tu sens que je suis jalouse, tu le sais, tout le temps. Alors à chaque fois que tu le sens pourrais tu me le dire, discrètement, me signaler que ça ne sert à rien, juste pour pas que je continu de l'être. Peut-être qu'avec le temps je finirais par être plus du tout jalouse, ou en tout cas presque plus. Tenta-t-elle.

-Tout ce que tu veux si ça peut calmer tes angoisses. Je ferais ça dès que y aura besoin. Sourit doucement Jennifer en embrassant encore son nez.

-Merci. Murmura la brune, mais la jeune femme embrassa encore son nez. Arrête de faire ça. Rougit-elle. Ma mère est là.

-Ça ne me dérange absolument pas chérie. J'aime voir que tu es heureuse, que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui fait ton bonheur. Sourit sa mère. Vous êtes belles ensemble les filles.

-Merci maman. Sourit Lana en enlaçant son amoureuse. Oui je suis heureuse. Ajouta-t-elle quand les bras de la blonde se resserrèrent autour d'elle.

Elles finirent ensemble le petit déjeuné, puis restèrent toutes les trois dans le salon, discutant doucement. Rapidement il fut temps pour Lana et Jennifer d'aller s'habiller et se préparer pour partir. La brune embrassa sa mère, suivi de Jennifer, et elles quittèrent la maison pour le tournage, prévenant qu'elles rentreraient assez tard.

Vingt et une heure sonnait et Lana passait le pas de la porte. Dans un soupir elle alla à la cuisine et sortit deux pizzas surgelées avant de les mettre au four. Alors qu'elle était appuyée sur ses coudes sur le plan de travail, épuisée et pensive, Lola à ses pieds, sa mère arriva.

-Chérie ça va? Tu es seule? Interrogea sa mère.

-Oh maman! Sursauta la brune. Je vais bien, Jen arrive dans pas longtemps, elle avait un truc a régler d'urgence. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais elle arrive. Marmonna Lana en baillant.

-Le tournage c'est bien passé? Demanda sa mère en massant doucement les épaules et le dos de sa fille, pour la détendre.

-Très bien, toujours aussi vexant de ne pas toucher Jen, mais la série est de plus en plus géniale, tu verras. Sourit-elle avant de se tourner pour faire face à sa mère. Qu'est ce que je suis contente de te voir et que tu saches pour moi et Jen. Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler et m'en parler dès le début. Remarqua sa mère en caressant ses joues. J'aurais tout de suite été ravie pour toi ma chérie.

-Je sais, mais avec Jen on avait prit la décision de vivre dans notre bulle. Et j'osais pas te parler. Je sais pas comment tu allais prendre le fait que je suis avec une femme et non un homme. Avoua Lana.

-Lana, tu es ma fille, quel que soit la personne que tu aimes, si tu es heureuse tu fais aussi mon bonheur. En temps que mère, tu le sauras peut-être un jour, ce qui est important c'est que ton enfant soit heureux, quelque soit la situation. Confia sa mère. Et Lana, ton amoureuse est adorable, elle t'aime et te rassure, elle a l'air plutôt intelligente et gentille. Elle est très belle et vous allez très bien ensemble. Enchaîna-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Merci maman. Elle est très intelligente, c'est mon génie et elle c'est un ange, tout le temps gentilles avec tout le monde. Elle est parfaite, maman. Sourit doucement la jeune femme.

-Je n'en doute pas, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous allez si bien ensemble.

Lana se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant contre elle, profitant d'une étreinte maternelle désirée depuis des semaines. Alors qu'elles s'enlaçaient devant le four qui cuisait les pizzas, Jennifer arriva, elle ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de réveiller la mère de Lana si celle ci dormait. Mais quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, les voyant, elle se permit de souffler avec un sourire.

-C'est moi. Sourit-elle dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lana se détacha de sa mère et vint dans les bras de la blonde qui embrassa son crâne. J'ai mis mes clés dans le pot avec les tiennes à l'entrée.

-D'accord, t'as bien fais ma Jen. Lana releva la tête et embrassa son amoureuse, alors que sa mère sortait les pizzas du coffre. T'avais quoi à faire?

-Je devais voir Ginni. C'est officiel son fils naitra dans deux mois, et je suis la marraine! S'écria la blonde, trop heureuse pour garder son calme.

-Oh c'est génial! S'exclama la brune, avec un grand sourire avant de se suspendre à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Jennifer lui rendit le baiser avec plaisir, heureuse, elle voulait le partager. Puis elles se détachèrent, allèrent retrouver la mère de Lana, que Jennifer embrassa pour la remercier pour le repas servit et elles s'assirent autour de la table, les deux femmes mangeant leurs repas, alors que la mère de Lana se contentait d'un thé ayant manger son repas plus tôt. Alors qu'elle terminait, Lana réalisa.

-Tu savais depuis quand qu'elle attendait un garçon? Interrogea Lana envers son amoureuse.

-Depuis presque un mois, elle me l'a dit un matin. Sourit la blonde, mais en voyant l'air de Lana qui disait clairement qu'elle n'était pas contente de ne pas avoir été mise au courant, elle s'expliqua. Elle me l'a dit, et après elle m'a précisé qu'elle voulait pas que j'en parle à tout le monde.

-Mais je suis pas tout le monde. Rétorqua la brune.

-C'est vrai tu es unique. Mais je devais pas te le dire quand même. Allez boude pas pour ça. Murmura Jennifer en embrassant sa mâchoire.

-Je vais vous laisser et aller dormir. Vous commencez à quelle heure demain? Demanda la mère de Lana.

-On doit être à neuf heure sur le tournage. Informa la blonde en se levant et débarrassant.

-On se verra demain matin alors. Je partirais dans la journée. Informa la mère de Lana.

-Tu pars déjà? S'étonna Lana. La blonde dans son dos, posa une main sur son épaule, et plongea son visage dans le cou de la brune. Tu veux pas rester plus longtemps avec Jen et moi?

-J'ai quelque chose de prévu demain soir avec ta tante, je dois rentrer. Informa sa mère. Je vous laisse en amoureuses, mais cette fois je veux être au courant. Au moindre changement ou évolution entre vous je veux que vous me le disiez. Et puis vous me tiendrez au courant pour la fin du tournage et la rencontre avec tes parents Jennifer. Enchaina-t-elle en se rapprochant des deux femmes qui s'étaient levées et détachées l'une de l'autre.

-Je te dirais tout, ça m'a manqué de pas pouvoir te parler de mon coeur. Chuchota Lana en se réfugiant dans ces bras.

-Et moi c'est ma fille qui m'a manqué. Souffla-t-elle recevant une excuse de Lana. Parfait, alors bonne nuit et à demain matin. Sourit sa mère en embrassant sa joue, puis celle de Jennifer.

La blonde attendit qu'elle disparaisse pour enlacer Lana dans son dos.

-Tu me boudes? Demanda-t-elle le menton sur son épaule.

-Mais bien sûr que non bébé. Sourit Lana en passant ses bras dans son dos pour l'enlacer.

-T'es sûre hein? Tu m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir dit plutôt pour Ginni? Interrogea Jennifer.

Lana se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement, les mains de par et d'autre de sa tête.

-Tu veux que je te prouve à quel point je ne t'en veux pas? Susurra-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Jennifer hocha frénétiquement sa tête pour accepter et elles partirent toutes deux en courant vers la chambre de Lana, pour y passer la nuit, nues.


	27. 27 : Journée

27/Journée.

Lana éteignit le réveil et se tourna vers la blonde. Celle ci grogna en se réveillant mais finit par émerger. Elle embrassa son amoureuse qui était blottie contre elle.

-Trésor, te rendors pas. Murmura Jennifer. Elle lui embrassa le nez et sortit de son étreinte. Je vais à la douche, te rendors pas et rejoins moi.

Elle sortit du lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Déshabillée, elle entra dans la douche, et fut rejointe par la brune quelques minutes après.

-Bonjour bébé. Murmura Lana en se collant à son dos et embrassant son cou.

-Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions mais reste loin de moi, espèce de tentatrice. Marmonna Jennifer déstabilisée.

Lana laissa un éclat de rire passer mais se tint à distance de son amoureuse, et prit sagement sa douche tout comme elle. Elles sortirent de la chambre habillées, coiffées, maquillées, chaussées et rayonnantes, et se rendirent au rez de chaussée. Dans l'escalier elles sentirent une douce odeur provenant de la cuisine, et Lana accéléra le pas pour aller retrouver sa mère.

-Bonjour maman! T'as fais des gaufres? S'exclama-t-elle en venant vers la gazière.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Oui, elles sont sur la table, et y en a encore à venir. Informa sa mère. La brune l'enlaça fortement. Jennifer n'est pas là?

-Si. Bonjour madame. Sourit la blonde derrière elle.

-Arrête de m'appeler madame, Jennifer, je te l'ai déjà dis hier. Rappela la mère de la brune. Et venez vous asseoir, les gaufres sont prêtes.

-Merci ça à l'air super bon. Lança Jennifer en s'asseyant autour de la table. Lana se mit à côté d'elle et embrassa sa joue.

-C'est super bon tu vas voir. Sourit la jeune femme. Elle se servit une gaufre et mit le chocolat fondu fait par sa mère dessus. Tu t'es réveillée tôt maman?

-Il y a une heure, donc non ce n'est pas très tôt, mais plus tôt que vous. Ria la femme en venant s'asseoir face au deux femmes.

-Nous déjà, le réveil à huit heure on trouve ça horriblement tôt. Soupira la brune avant de mordre dans sa gaufre au chocolat.

-Trésor tu t'en mets partout. Ria Jennifer en essuyant le tour de la bouche de son amoureuse. Tu manges comme une gamine. Continua-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la fissure de ses lèvres.

Lana lui sourit et dévora sa gaufre puis deux autres alors que la blonde se contentait d'une seule. Elles avalèrent leurs cafés rapidement et enlacèrent longuement la mère de Lana, la saluant, lui promettant de la voir bientôt. Puis les deux femmes prirent leurs sacs et montèrent dans la voiture de la brune, qui les emmena jusqu'au manoir du tournage. Là-bas elles descendirent, allèrent directement aux loges habillage et maquillage. Comme à chaque fois dès qu'elles arrivaient sur le tournage, elles se sentaient bien, elles étaient là où elles adoraient être, mais en même temps elles ne devaient plus avoir de contact, plus de câlin ni de baiser, ni rien. Alors qu'elles étaient presque prêtes, sur le point de finir leurs préparation, tout comme Jared et Rebecca, Adam entra dans la pièce.

-Aujourd'hui beau temps, parfait, on va tourner à une heure d'ici, scènes sur le port. Lança-t-il. Alors prenez vos sacs et vos scripts. Vos affaires et de quoi vous couvrir on sait jamais. Vous savez normalement.

Il ressortit sous les regards amusés de tout le monde, il avait cette manière de leurs donner des ordres sans méchanceté et en prenant toujours soin d'eux. Les quatre acteurs se levèrent prirent leurs affaires et sortirent du bâtiment. Devant se trouvait deux vans comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient de la route. Dans un van se trouvait matériel et techniciens, dans l'autre plus petit, réalisateur, producteurs et acteurs étaient. Josh et Ginnifer étaient aussi là, étant présent sur l'une des scène sur le poste. Après un rapide calcul, Lana réalisa que seulement Jared et les producteurs ignoraient leurs relation à elle et Jennifer, cela pouvait être sympathique comme voyage, surtout quand en s'asseyant au fond, elle vit Zelena se mettre devant elle et leurs couple d'amis se mettre sur la même ligne qu'elles de l'autre côté du petit couloir. Jennifer entra dans le van, devant Jared, qui s'assit seul devant Josh et Ginnifer, alors que elle elle vint s'asseoir près de la brune. À peine assise, Lana posa sa main sur sa cuisse, paume vers le ciel. Jennifer lia sa main, emmêlant leurs doigts, au moment où le van démarrait.

-Bébé, tu sais que l'on va tourner deux scènes d'amoureuses? Sourit la brune, la tête balancée contre le dossier.

-Je sais, ce qui me fait penser que y en a aussi une où Regina embrasse Henry et lui rend ses souvenirs. Chuchota la blonde, en souriant à la jeune femme.

-Oui c'est vrai, son petit prince va se souvenir d'elle. Rayonna Lana. Mais bon pour l'instant profitons de ce voyage. Jared somnole loin de nous, les producteurs et le réalisateur peuvent pas nous voir, et Bex, Ginni et Josh savent pour nous. Cita-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ça. Réalisa Jennifer. Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de faire ça. Sourit-elle en se penchant pour capturer délicatement la lèvre inférieure de son amoureuse entre ses lèvres.

-Hmm... Geignit Lana, en posant une main sur la joue de la blonde. J'adore. Murmura-t-elle. Recommence.

Jennifer ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa encore, sa main libre caressant la cuisse de la jeune femme. Rebecca échangea un sourire avec Ginnifer en les voyant ainsi.

-Les filles? Appela-t-elle discrètement. Les deux la regardèrent. Baissez vous au moins, parce qu'on peut pas dire que vous soyez très discrètes là. Sourit-elle.

Les deux gloussèrent et se laissèrent légèrement glisser sur leurs sièges pour être plus basses, Jennifer réfugiée dans les bras de la brune. Rebecca se remit bien dans son siège devant elles, et la blonde tourna la tête pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

-Arrête de m'embrasser, je vais pas savoir m'en passer pour le reste de la journée. Grogna Lana, chamboulée, et suppliante.

-Ma Lana, on va être ensemble toute la journée, pas la peine d'essayer de te passer de moi. Sourit la blonde.

-Mais je n'aurais pas le droit de t'embrasser. Grommela la brune.

-Ce soir je t'embrasserais, quand on sera dans mon lit. Je te donnerais plein de baisers, juré. Susurra Jennifer en lui embrassant le nez.

-Oh très tentant ça. Sourit Lana en l'embrassant. On dort chez Rose alors?

-Oui, ça fait deux nuits qu'on est chez toi vu que y avait ta mère, j'ai envie de voir Rose. Confia la blonde, mais en voyant la jeune femme et son air suspect, elle ajouta. Rose et seulement Rose. Allez arrête de retrousser ton nez, pas besoin d'être suspecte.

-Je ne suis pas suspecte. Rétorqua Lana, mais devant le sourcil arqué de son amoureuse elle se reprit. Je t'aime bébé.

-Moi aussi Lana. Sourit Jennifer en l'embrassant avant de se redresser dans le fauteuil.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au port où ils tournaient. Pendant que tout les techniciens préparaient l'espace, les maquilleuses vinrent retoucher les visage de tout le monde. Puis ils se mirent à tourner, la première scène concernant juste les deux femmes. Regina était sortie du dinner, pour échapper aux questions des parents de la blonde, et était maintenant sur le banc fasse à l'eau. Emma arrivait essoufflée, ayant couru dans tout les sens pour la retrouver.

"-Gina, ne me refais pas ça, je t'ai cherché par tout." Soupirait la blonde en s'asseyant près d'elle et enlaçant la jeune femme, la tête dans son cou, embrassant cette zone.

"-Pardon, mais j'avais besoin de partir." Murmurait la brune, en caressant les bras de la blonde d'une main, et la cuisse de l'autre.

"-Je sais que tu souffres mais je te jure on va y arriver." Tentait Emma.

"-Emma je ne me souviens de rien de cette année. Mais le plus dure reste l'oubli de notre fils." Une larme perlait sur sa joue, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de l'absence de souvenirs d'Henry. "Il ne me regarde pas comme sa mère, il ne se souvient pas de moi, ça m'est insupportable."

"-Je suis désolé." Chuchotait la blonde la tête sur son épaule.

"-Pourquoi t'excuses tu?" Interrogeait Regina, surprise de cette réaction.

"-Parce que je te l'ai imposé chez toi tellement j'avais envie de profiter de chaque instant avec toi, j'avais pas pensé que le voir en continu pouvait être dur pour toi." Expliquait Emma.

"-Non ne dis pas ça, même si c'est très douloureux, je créé une relation avec lui. Bien différente et moins affectueuse, mais j'ai un lien quand même et c'est déjà ça." Rassurait Regina en enlaçant Emma pour venir l'embrasser. "Merci d'être rentrée chez nous."

"-Tu me manquais trop." Souriait Emma en venant l'embrasser.

"-Maman! Gina!" Coupait Henry. Il arrivait en courant devant elles. "Les mamans, ça va?"

"-Comment tu viens de nous appeler?" Interrogeait Regina, surprise.

"-Bah Gina t'es l'amoureuse de maman et depuis une semaine on est tout le temps chez toi, alors t'es ma maman aussi." Expliquait simplement Henry, qui trouvait ça logique comme raisonnement du haut de ses onze ans.

On voyait des larmes perler sur les joues de Regina avant qu'elle ne vienne enlacer la blonde qui elle souriait grandement. Le réalisateur cria le coupé, et Lana sortit de l'étreinte de la blonde en essuyant les larmes. Puis elles allèrent directement tourner la scène suivante. Et enchainèrent jusqu'à dix-neuf heure avant de remonter dans le van. Dedans, ils se remirent aux mêmes places que à l'allée. Jennifer, épuisée, somnola une partie du trajet sur l'épaule de Lana, qui caressait tendrement son bras. Quelques minutes avant d'arriver, la blonde se redressa et en voyant le sourire doux de son amoureuse, elle attrapa son visage du main et l'embrassa passionnément, surprenant la jeune femme.

-Ok, pourquoi ça? Demanda Lana quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent.

-Parce que j'avais envie, que tu es belle, que je t'aime, et qu'on va bientôt rentrer. Déballa Jennifer pas tout à fait réveillée.

Lana la serra contre elle, embrassant son front plusieurs fois. Sachant qu'elles pouvaient être vues, elles se séparèrent, gardant seulement le contact de leurs bras.

-On fait quoi ce soir? Demanda la brune.

-Un film dans mon lit? Proposa Jennifer au tac au tac.

-Ça me va très bien. Lana se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le cou de la blonde. Et après je pourrais peut-être t'embrasser encore et encore en te déshabillant. Sourit malicieusement Lana.

-C'est envisageable. Sourit la blonde. Mais je te rappelle que trois personnes autres habitent cette maison et ne doivent pas nous entendre. Ria-t-elle.

-Je ferais mon possible pour te faire taire. S'amusa la brune.

-Tu es la plus bruyante. Rétorqua outrée Jennifer.

-Non c'est toi. Refusa Lana.

-Arrête de mentir, je suis discrète moi! Grogna la blonde en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

-Ça dépend de ce que je te fais. S'amusa la brune, avec un sourire malicieux.

-Lana! Cria Jennifer, rougissante, mais tellement peu discrète que tout les regards arrivèrent sur elles. Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle gênée alors que la brune retenait son fou rire à côté d'elle.

-Tu vois t'es la plus bruyante. Ria Lana en chuchotant à son oreille.

-Stop Lana. Imposa la blonde bien trop gênée.

La brune ria doucement mais se tut, et rapidement le van se gara devant le manoir. Elles descendirent et récupérèrent leurs sacs. Tout le monde commençait à rentrer chez soi, et Jennifer réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de voiture étant venue avec Lana. Alors elle se tourna vers cette dernière.

-Eh Lana! Tu me ramènes s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Sourit la jeune femme. Elles s'installèrent dans la voiture, et portes fermées, Lana reprit. Le dire devant tout le monde pas mal, ça parait moins bizarre comme ça.

-Fallait. Répondit Jennifer. Ces derniers temps les gens parlent de nous m'a dit Ginni. Ils nous trouvent plus proches, et se demande si quelque chose ne se trame pas entre nous. Confia-t-elle.

-Ignore, ils n'ont que des rumeurs, c'est pas important Jen. Répondit Lana, le regard sur la route.

-C'est pas important, mais j'ai envie que quand on dise qu'on est ensemble on surprenne les gens. j'avoue avoir envie de lâcher une bombe quand je dirais "Lana et moi on est ensemble depuis deux mois". Sourit la jeune femme en caressant la cuisse de la conductrice.

-T'es impossible bébé. Ria Lana. Ça fait deux mois? S'étonna-t-elle soudainement.

-Un mois et demi, mais quand on l'annoncera dans deux semaines, ça fera deux mois. Annonça la blonde. Sauf si tu me trouves trop impossible et me quitte avant. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Jamais je te laisserais, tu es impossible mais je t'aime ainsi. Ne doute pas je te laisserais jamais. Rassura Lana sérieusement.

-T'es un amour trésor. Sourit doucement la blonde en venant déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de son amoureuse.

Elles arrivèrent assez rapidement chez Rose, et retrouvèrent les trois autres vivant là-bas. En arrivant Grant était derrière les fourneaux, Candice mettait la table pour cinq et Rose servait les verres. Elles allèrent embrasser tout le monde et ils passèrent à table, passant le repas à discuter des tournages de chacun et de leurs vies respectives. Le repas terminé, Candice et Grant fatigués partirent se coucher, et Rose proposa aux deux femmes une boissons chaudes, elle voulait en savoir plus sur leur couple, vu qu'elles n'en avaient pas parlé beaucoup ces derniers temps. En apprenant que la mère de Lana avait débarqué à l'improviste elle éclata de rire et demanda plus de détails.  
Lorsque neuf heure sonna elles partirent chacune dans leurs chambres, et les deux amoureuses allèrent se changer, enfilant un sweat sur leurs culottes, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Jennifer alluma son ordinateur et les deux femmes décidèrent de regarder le film de Tim Burton, _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_. Jennifer se prélassa dans les bras de son amoureuse, assise entre ses jambes, la couette sur elles. Lana caressait tendrement les cheveux blonds, la tête de Jennifer reposant sur sa poitrine, celle ci caressant par moment les cuisses de la brune. Le film finit, Jennifer fit un rapide tour dans ses mails, et un l'interpella.

-Lana? Appela-t-elle. Pour réponse elle eut un simple "hmmmmm?" la jeune femme étant plus préoccupée par la peau de sa la blonde qu'elle caressait. Mes parents sont impatients de rencontrer ta mère. Ma soeur aussi, et...Elle lu un peu plus. Mon frère et mes neveux aussi. Mon dieu mes parents l'ont dit à toute ma famille.

-C'est bien non? Ils sont heureux je crois? Interrogea Lana alors que la blonde posait son ordinateur avant de se mettre à genoux face à elle entre ses jambes.

-Notre petit bulle rien qu'à nous est en train d'éclater. Murmura la blonde en la regardant avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'empêche pas que notre vie ensemble va être belle. Rassura Lana en s'asseyant droite pour enlacer son amoureuse.

-Je sais, mais j'ai un peu peur je dois avouer, je sais pas comment tout le monde va réagir, j'ai pas envie qu'on perde tout intimité. Admit Jennifer.

-Tu veux dire ce genre d'intimité? S'amusa Lana en caressant son corps et relevant son sweat jusqu'à le lui enlever.

-Ce genre là oui. Sourit Jennifer collée à Lana qui embrassait sa poitrine, ses mains dans les cheveux bruns. Mais aussi quand on s'embrasse ou s'enlace plus jamais on pourra le faire sans être prise en photo.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, on saura faire. Marmonna la brune entre les baisers sur la poitrine de son amoureuse devant elle. Pour le moment profite de toute l'intimité qu'on a et arrête de t'inquiéter. Profite de moi quoi t'es entièrement dévouée en cet instant.

Jennifer ferma les yeux à la légère morsure sur le haut de son sein en gardant un léger sourire heureux. Sa tête tomba en arrière sous les attentions de la brune. La jeune femme était à la fois tendre et insistante, prouvant son amour mais aussi son désir. La blonde la poussa sur le lit et la déshabilla à son tour pour une nouvelle jolie nuit.


	28. 28 : Jared ou Henry?

28 : Jared ou Henry?

Le réveil sonna et Jennifer l'éteignit de suite. Elles commençaient seulement à onze heure, mais elle avait oublié d'enlever le réveil alors il était huit heure. Dans le silence, elle se retourna vers la brune qui avait grogner mais ne c'était pas réveillée. Elle l'admira un moment, puis lentement elle vint se coller à la jeune femme, passant un bras et une jambe autour d'elle, et posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

-T'as pas coupé le réveil idiote. Murmura la brune en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Chut. Grogna la blonde.

-Je t'aime quand même. Pouffa Lana en embrassant le front de la jeune femme.

-Pas moi quand t'es comme ça. Grommela Jennifer.

-Méchante. Pesta doucement la brune en serrant encore plus son amoureuse dans ses bras.

La blonde releva la tête et vint tendrement l'embrasser. Elles se câlinèrent sous la couette pendant presque une heure, profitant du calme et de la douceur de l'instant.

-Tu es angoissée de parler à toute ta famille de nous? Demanda Lana.

-Non. Mais je te l'ai dis hier, je suis angoissée par la possibilité que à chaque fois qu'on soit dehors, dans les rues, sur le tournage ou n'importe où, quelqu'un soit là, nous regarde, nous prenne en photo, etcétéra. J'ai peur que notre relation soit totalement exposée en long en large. Expliqua Jennifer.

-Il y a aura des rumeurs, des photos mais si nous deux on ne parle pas de notre relation en long en large y a pas de raison qu'elle soit exposée. Rétorqua la brune. Jen, je ne veux pas me cacher toute ma vie, je trouve ça horrible et pas agréable. Je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer.

-Oh mais je n'ai pas honte non plus. Fit de suite la blonde en se redressant sur son coude pour la regarder dans les yeux. Et je ne veux pas me cacher non plus, je dis juste que je redoute tout ce changement d'un coup. Justifia-t-elle.

-Et je comprends, c'est pour ça que j'essaye de te faire comprendre que tout ira bien, qu'il faut que tu es confiance. Rassura Lana en caressant la joue de son amoureuse.

Jennifer sourit doucement et se re-blottit dans les bras de la brune.

-Tu as raison, tout ira bien. Souffla-t-elle.

Lana embrassa son front, geste qui lui fit remonter la tête et la blonde l'embrassa. Elles partagèrent quelques baisers, puis se décidèrent à se lever. Elle enfilèrent un teeshirt et pantalon après un rapide passage par la salle de bain. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, elles trouvèrent Rose, un café en main, devant une grosse assiette de pancakes.

-Salut les dormeuses! Venez, Candice à encore fait des pancakes. Leurs sourit la jeune femme en les voyant.

Lana et Jennifer se firent couler un café, puis elles s'assirent avec Rose autour de table et mangèrent en discutant. Onze heure arrivant les deux femmes prirent leurs sacs et reprirent la route dans la voiture de Lana. Elle se rendirent sur les lieux du tournage, le Granny's dinner pour la journée. Comme toujours elles commencèrent par maquillage et habillage, avant de rejoindre tout le monde sur le plateau. Elles se surveillaient du coin de l'oeil, Jennifer discutant avec Jared, alors que Lana discutait avec Sean, qui allait être présent pour les scènes du matin. La première scène était celle qui ne concernait que Jared, Jennifer et Lana, les deux femmes prenaient le petit déjeuné avec leurs fils, qui ne se souvenait pas de Regina.

"-Gamin, tu peux aller commander d'autres pancakes, sil te plaît?" Demandait Emma, en voulant l'éloigner d'elle. Henry acquiesçait et partait au comptoir. "Gina, on fait quoi pour ta soeur?"

"-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je vais trouver, ce qui serait bien c'est que tes parents viennent ici, nous rejoindre." Répondait Regina. Emma acceptait et sortait son téléphone pour taper un message. "Ce qui serait bien aussi, c'est que tu m'embrasses." Ajoutait la brune.

Emma lui sourirait doucement et les deux femmes s'embrassaient. Puis Henry revenait, et les parents d'Emma arrivaient quelques minutes après. La discussion finissait par angoisser Regina qui quittait le dinner. La scène qui suivait dans la saison était celle sur le port. Quand le couper résonna après plusieurs reprises et les retouches maquillages ils tournèrent une scène de quelques minutes avec Sean en plus.  
Puis la pose de midi arrivait, et ils mangeaient tous ensemble, parlant pour la suite de la journée. Le repas avalé, Jennifer regarda son amoureuse qui lui sourit avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginnifer qui était à côté d'elle et de se lever pour partir. Quelques secondes après le téléphone de la blonde vibrait. Un message de Lana : "toilettes". Elle se leva, s'excusa et se rendit aux toilettes. En entrant elle vit la brune.

-Ferme la porte. Lui ordonna la jeune femme.

Jennifer crocheta la porte, mais pressée d'embrasser la brune, elle ne ferma pas à clé. Elle se précipita vers Lana, l'enlaça, la soulevant légèrement pour l'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo, et l'embrassa.

-Tes lèvres m'ont manquées. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant encore.

-Moi c'est peloter tes jolies fesses qui m'a manqué. S'amusa Lana en glissant ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

-Tu passes ton temps à me les peloter. Provoqua Jennifer, souriante contre ses lèvres.

-J'adore ça. Répondit la brune en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je sais. Ria Jennifer en l'embrassant à nouveau, la faisant un peu plus basculer en arrière, l'appuyant contre le miroir.

-Alors là je m'y attendais pas! S'exclama une voix derrière Jennifer.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent, et la blonde se retourna dans les bras de Lana pour voir d'où la voix venait. Elles se retrouvèrent face à Jared, qui avait fermé la porte derrière lui, mais avait les yeux grands ouverts, surprit de se retournement de situation.

-Jared, je...Hésita Lana.

-Vous êtes ensemble et vous m'avez rien dit?! S'exclama le jeune homme sans pour autant retenir son sourire satisfait. Non mais sérieux, on dirait Emma et Regina qui se cachent quoi!

-Jared, on l'a dit à presque personne. Se justifia Jennifer.

-Presque? Demanda le jeune homme un peu choqué.

-Rose et Jamie, puis Bex, et enfin Ginni et Josh. Grimaça Lana. Ils l'ont deviné.

-Et nos parents ont leurs a dit. Ajouta Jennifer.

-Et moi rien?! Je vous déteste. Grogna Jared en croisant les bras.

-Jared, on voulait pas en parler, pas tout de suite, mais on aurait fini par te parler. Boude pas comme un enfant et surtout n'en parle à personne. Justifia Lana, toujours sur le lavabo, Jennifer dans ses bras.

-Je dirais rien, et j'arrête de bouder à une condition. Imposa le jeune homme. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête, lui disant de continuer. Je veux tout savoir, comment c'est arrivé, ce que vous allez faire dans l'avenir, tout, tout, tout. Je veux que vous me racontiez tout ce soir devant un bon repas.

-Profiteur. Tu fais ça pour t'échapper de chez toi. Remarqua Jennifer. Mais c'est d'accord. On est chez Lana ce soir, Ava et Lola seront aussi là. Jared les remercia avec un grand sourire. T'es d'accord ma Lana, hein? S'assura la blonde se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.

-Oui. Il est temps qu'on puisse lui dire. Sourit la brune avant de se pencher vers Jennifer pour embrasser sa joue. Tu as toujours de bonne idée bébé. Murmura-t-elle.

-Oh tant de niaiseries. Soupira le jeune homme en allant dans un cabinet de toilette.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda Lana.

-Oh bébé! Oh ma Lana! Oh tu es parfaite! Oh nia nia nia! Fit niaisement Jared depuis les toilettes.

-Sale gosse! Grogna gentiment, sur le ton de l'humour, la brune. Jennifer se tourna et profita de leurs nouvelle solitude pour embrasser Lana. La porte n'est toujours pas fermée.

-Pas grave. Répondit Jennifer en l'embrassant encore et encore.

-Je vous entend. Fit Remarquer Jared. Il tira la chasse et sortit du cabinet. Arrêtez les bisous et allez vous faire maquillez que je puisse me laver les mains.

Les deux femmes se remirent correctement debout, Lana effaça la trace de rouge à lèvre sur la blonde et lui vola un rapide baiser. Jared les vit et sourit doucement. Il avait toujours vu que quelque chose se tramait entre elles deux, mais il ne pensait pas que ce quelque chose se transformait en relation. Elles étaient douces et tendres avec l'autre, elles avaient des étoiles dans les yeux, clairement heureuses, probablement amoureuses, mais il n'avait que quatorze ans, alors il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en amour, juste ce que Once Upon A Time lui avait apprit. Cependant depuis trois ans maintenant il passait la plupart de son temps avec des gens qui se vouaient un amour fou, voir inconditionnel, alors il avait apprit quelques petits trucs. Mais il avait surtout passé beaucoup de temp avec Lana et Jennifer, il les connaissait bien, elles étaient ses deuxièmes mamans, et il savait qu'elles l'aimaient alors il était heureux de les voir ainsi.  
Lana finit par voir son petit sourire et tout en serrant la blonde contre elle, elle reprit.

-Bon Jared, on finit dans deux heures, on t'emmène direct? Tu peux même dormir chez moi si tes parents sont d'accord? Proposa-t-elle.

-Juré vous faites pas de cochonneries cette nuit pendant que je serais dans la chambre d'ami? Enchaina le jeune homme.

-Jared. Rouspeta la blonde. Mais le regard du jeune homme l'amusa et elle finit par sourire. On fera rien. Ça te va? Tu demandes à tes parents donc?

-Je demande et je vous dis. Répondit le petit brun.

Les deux femmes quittèrent les toilettes et allèrent retrouver tout le monde. Elles se firent à nouveau maquiller, puis elles se mirent en place pour la suite. Zelena était là, dans le dinner, avec eux, Henry ne comprenait rien de ce qui arrivait et Regina, debout, protégeant sa famille autour de la table derrière elle, essayait de faire taire sa soeur.

"-Un problème Regina? Tu as l'air contrariée." Se moquait Zelena.

"-Va t'en. Laisse les. Qu'est ce que tu veux?"Crachait Regina, menaçant, alors que la main d'Emma prenait la sienne pour la calmer.

"-Moi, je veux quelque chose te concernant." Répondait la rousse.

"-Je te suis mais laisse les." Répondait du tac au tac Regina.

"-Non!" S'exclamaient Emma et Henry en même temps.

Les deux venaient protéger Regina, même si les deux mères essayaient de mettre Henry de côté pour le protéger. Après des provocations des deux côtés, Regina acceptait le duel proposé par sa soeur, et elles sortaient du dinner, suivies de toute leurs famille. La scène se coupait quand ils sortaient.  
Dix-sept heure sonnait, et ils avaient tout fait. Jennifer et Lana étaient en train de se changer, seules dans la pièce, quand Jared entra.

-C'est bon! S'exclama-t-il attirant l'attention des deux femmes. Mes parents sont ok, je mange et dors chez toi, Lana.

-Super! Alors change toi, prends tes affaires et on se rejoint dehors, mais surtout tu dis à personne que Jen est avec nous ce soir. Ordonna Lana, la voix joyeuse, elle adorait Jared, et savoir qu'elle avait une soirée avec lui et son amoureuse, la rendait heureuse.

-Je suis prêt dans cinq minutes! Déclara-t-il en repartant.

Lana enfila son pull, et dans la seconde qui suivait un corps se suspendait à ses épaules. Elle enlaça de ses bras le corps dans son dos.

-Toi t'es heureuse. Remarqua Jennifer, la tête dans le cou de Lana, l'embrassant doucement.

-Oui. Comme tout le temps depuis un mois et demi. Rayonna la brune. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Jennifer lui embrassa encore le cou avant de descendre de son dos, elle ne voulait pas prendre plus le risque de se faire surprendre. Elles récupérèrent leurs sacs, saluèrent rapidement les gens encore présents, puis disparurent vers l'extérieur. Jared, avait son sac sur le dos devant le manoir. Elles le rejoignirent et allèrent prendre la voiture de Lana, la blonde les laissa, continuant de marcher sur le trottoir, et ils la récupérèrent en voiture un peu plus loin.  
Lana se gara devant chez elle, et tout trois sortirent de la voiture. La brune passa devant pour ouvrir la porte, ils rentrèrent et une fois la porte fermée, Jennifer ouvrit la porte du salon et Ava et Lola vinrent sauter sur leurs maîtresses qui leurs firent des câlins. Jared, les regardait amusé par la ressemblance et la niaiserie des deux devant leurs chiennes. Ces dernières le virent et vinrent le renifler pour le reconnaître et quémander de l'attention à nouveau. Lana et Jennifer en rirent ensemble et le laissèrent, allant dans la cuisine préparer un goûter. Celui ci prêt elles allèrent avec Jared au salon. Il s'était installé dans le canapé, Ava sur ses jambes, et Lola étalée près de lui pour avoir des caresses. Quand il vit les deux s'installer avec lui dans le canapé, Jennifer assise et Lana allongée, la tête sur les cuisses de la blonde, il retrouva un grand sourire, et son enthousiasme enfantin.

-Allez, racontez moi tout! Réclama-t-il.

Et pour une énième fois les deux femmes racontèrent comment tout avait débuté, ce qui c'était passé ensuite, ce qu'elles vivaient depuis un mois et demi. Mais aussi ce qu'elles envisageaient pour après, comme par exemple la rencontre de leurs parents, leurs vies communes chez l'une ou chez l'autre en fonction des périodes de l'année, etcétéra. Lorsqu'elles se turent, Jared les observa un moment.

-Donc vous êtes folles amoureuses et ensemble pour un long moment à priori? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Pour très longtemps. Acquiesça Lana.

-Cool! Je viendrais squatter chez vous souvent alors. Ria le jeune homme, en jouant avec Ava étalée sur ses jambes. Elles s'entendent bien? Interrogea-t-il en parlant des deux chiennes.

-Parfaitement bien. Sourit Jennifer. Dès le début en plus, elles sont passé la semaine collées quand on était chez moi la semaine dernière. Expliqua la blonde. Heureusement, ça aurait compliqué les choses sinon.

-On aurait trouvé une solution ma Jen, on les aime mais je ne les aurais pas laisser nous séparer. Souffla Lana en se tournant pour enlacer sa taille, son visage près de son ventre.

-Je ne t'aurais pas abandonné non plus pour elle, mais reconnait, trésor, que ça aura complexifié les choses. Répondit Jennifer en caressant la tête brune contre son abdomen.

-Je reconnais, je reconnais. Accepta Lana, les yeux fermés.

-Vous êtes mignonnes ensemble quand même. Remarqua soudainement Jared, les faisant sourire.

-On sait. Ria Lana.

Les trois passèrent une bonne heure dans le canapé à discuter avant de se lever pour aller cuisiner. Ils se préparèrent un bon repas, tout les trois, même si Jared passa plus de temps à câliner les deux chiennes et discuter avec les deux femmes qu'à réellement cuisiner. Puis ils allèrent autour de la table, les deux femmes face au jeune homme.

-Et toi Jared, les amours? Demanda Lana, avec son air curieux mais aussi un ton de maman protectrice.

-Je parlerais pas de ça avec vous, vous vous conduisez trop comme des mamans, hors de question que je dise quoi que se soit. Refusa Jared avec un léger sourire.

-Tu réponds toujours ça. Grogna Jennifer, qui avait tout autant envie de savoir.

-Et je continuerais de répondre ça alors arrêtez de poser la question. S'amusa Jared. En tout cas c'est super bon.

-C'est ça change de sujet. Provoqua Lana, avec un sourire faisant rire les deux autres.

Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée ensemble, a discuter puis devant la télé. Vers onze heure ils se glissaient tous sous la couette, chacun à leurs manière, en délicatesse pour Jared, alors que les deux femmes s'embrassaient passionnément en se déshabillant.

-On avait dit qu'on ferait pas de cochonneries. Sourit Jennifer alors que Lana lui enlevait ses vêtements.

-Je fais pas de cochonnerie, juste l'amour avec celle que j'aime. S'amusa Lana, la blonde lui enlevant son haut.

Elles se laissèrent aller dans leurs lits, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, pour un long moment de bonheur, avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.


	29. 29 : Voleuses de baisers

29/ Voleuses de baisers.

Lorsque Jennifer ouvrit les yeux, elle était blottie contre le torse de la brune qui passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, un bras autour d'elle la serrant.

-Bonjour bébé. Murmura la brune.

-Salut toi. T'as bien dormi? Demanda doucement la blonde en relevant la tête vers le visage de son amoureuse, mais restant posée sur le corps chaud sous elle.

-Oui, très bien, toi blottie contre moi c'est forcément une jolie nuit. Charma Lana.

Jennifer la serra fortement dans ses bras, toujours aussi attendrie et heureuse de l'avoir contre elle.

-Je t'aime. Murmura la blonde. Très très fort.

-Moi aussi bébé, mais je te sens étrange, est ce que ça va? Ou me caches tu quelque chose? Répondit Lana, en caressant son dos.

-Je vais bien Lana. Rassura Jennifer.

-Alors à quoi tu penses? Demanda la brune en déposant un petit baiser sur son front.

Il y eut un silence, Jennifer n'osant pas le dire, et pourtant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça la torturait depuis des heures, ça l'avait réveillée dans la nuit, et elle était restée immobile contre Lana qui dormait à penser, et avait fini par se rendormir. Mais là elle devait parler, parce qu'elle refusait de mentir à Lana, et surtout elle en était incapable, la jeune femme lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tu veux des enfants Lana? Demanda-t-elle, la voix basse, comme si elle n'osait pas parler.

-Oui. Pourquoi demandes tu ça? Répondit sincèrement Lana, regardant la blonde qui elle ne la regardait pas.

-Tu veux être enceinte? Continua Jennifer.

-J'aimerais. Répondit Lana. Jen regarde moi s'il te plaît. La concernée releva le regard vers ses yeux. Pourquoi me poses tu ces questions?

-Parce que la soirée hier soir m'a fait pensé que j'étais ta première femme, et j'avais peur que tu n'es pas pensé au fait que toi et moi on aura pas un enfant de la même manière que si tu avais un homme dans ta vie. Je voudrais un enfant aussi. Confia la blonde.

-Je suis consciente que avoir un enfant avec toi ça va demander quelques procédures, mais ça veut aussi dire le plus grand bonheur du monde pour le reste de mes jours. Ça veut dire toi et un bébé, notre bébé, et même si ça demande un peu plus de temps que de manière classique, je veux que ça arrive. Parce que c'est toi et personne d'autre à partir d'aujourd'hui, ou plutôt depuis un mois et demi et pour le reste du temps à vivre. Susurra Lana, en caressant la joue de la blonde de sa main.

-Alors un jour tu voudras? Demanda Jennifer en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Quand tu voudras. Demain ou dans deux ans, quand tu veux. Je sais qu'avec toi je ne fais que des belles choses, et je sais que tu es le meilleur parent que je puisse offrir à mon enfant. Sourit la brune.

-Tu serais prête à avoir un enfant maintenant? Interrogea Jennifer.

-Oui. Oui bébé. Avec toi c'est quand tu veux. Répéta Lana en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

-Tu veux porter notre bébé? Proposa la blonde.

-Oui ma Jen. Sourit la brune, les yeux brillants. Mais j'y met ma condition. Je veux que si les test s'avèrent bons on prenne ton ovule, pour que dans la grossesse tu es ton rôle aussi.

Jennifer laissa tomber une larme et attrapa délicatement le visage de son amoureuse d'une main pour l'embrasser. Elles échangèrent plusieurs baisers, l'une rassurée de ne pas avoir vexée l'autre, et l'autre heureuse de la sentir libérée d'un poids, en plus du bonheur de savoir qu'elle était sur la même longueur d'onde pour l'avenir.

-Alors après le tournage, on commence la procédure? Proposa la blonde en l'embrassant doucement.

-Oui bébé, oui. Sourit Lana. Je suis tellement heureuse, depuis des jours j'ai envie de faire des grands projets d'avenir avec toi, mais j'avais peur que ça aille trop vite pour toi. Murmura-t-elle heureuse de tout ça.

-On s'en fiche de la vitesse des choses, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit d'accord, ensemble et heureuses. Rassura la blonde. Mais là va falloir qu'on se bouge, parce qu'on a Jared qui va vite être affamé et on a des scènes a allé tourner madame le maire.

-Oh qu'est ce que je vous aime Sheriff, autant Regina que Lana. S'amusa la brune.

-Moi aussi Majesté, mais je crois que Jennifer vous aime plus qu'Emma. Plaisanta-t-elle en se retirant de l'étreinte pour sortir du lit, complètement nue.

Lana la regarda bouger, se déplacer à la recherche de ses affaires.

-T'es magnifique bordel! S'exclama-t-elle assise sur le lit.

-Lana c'est pas le moment de me draguer. Soupira Jennifer en enfilant sa culotte, désespérée par l'attitude de son amoureuse qui ne faisait que l'aguicher et lui donner envie de lui sauter dessus.

-Je fais juste un constat. Tu es magnifique. Souffla la brune.

-Arrête et va t'habiller. Je vais faire le petit déjeuné. Annonça la blonde en retenant le plus possible son sourire.

-D'accord, je te rejoins dans deux minutes ma Jen. Acquiesça Lana en se levant enfin.

Elle se prépara puis descendit rejoindre son amoureuse qui avait fait trois chocolats chauds, griller des tartines, et mit tout sur la table, avec du jus d'orange et tout ce qu'il fallait pour que se soit bien.

-Ma Jen tu t'es donné du mal là. Remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Pour Jared et toi, je peux me donner du mal sans que ça ne me dérange, trésor. Sourit la blonde en relevant la tête vers elle. Viens manger. Jared c'est prêt! Cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme arriva quelques minutes après et ils purent manger tout les trois. Le petit-déjeuné avalé, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent rapidement pour le tournage.  
Pendant toute la journée, les deux femmes travaillèrent, enchaînant les scènes. Mais depuis la discussion du matin les deux étaient tellement heureuses qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards, et avaient en permanence envie d'être l'une avec l'autre, de se toucher, d'avoir un contact entre elles, c'étaient plus nécessaire que jamais. Alors la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé c'était de se voler des caresses sans que personne ne voit, ou des baisers rapides et discrets. Jennifer arrivait dans le dos de la brune, vérifiait que personne ne voyait et en quelques secondes elle attrapait les hanches de son amoureuse se collait à son dos, passait sa tête sur le côté et embrassait Lana. Celle ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser discrètement à chaque fois, c'était pourtant elle qui avait initié ça. Vers dix heures, alors qu'ils patientaient pour tourner, elle avait vu Jennifer seule sur le côté tournant en rond et patientant et n'avait pas pu résister, elle s'était approché et après une rapide vérification des regards autour, elle s'était mise face à elle et lui avait volé un doux baiser. La blonde l'avait alors rouspetée, mais en voyant la bouille adorable de son amoureuse elle n'avait pu retenir un grand sourire. Depuis l'une comme l'autre volait des baisers dès qu'elles pouvaient.  
Vers treize heure, alors qu'ils avalaient un rapide sandwich, Lana fit signe à Jennifer de sortir et ensemble, toutes les deux elles allèrent dans le jardin. Dans le couloir qui menait à ce dernier elles ne purent résister à l'envie, elles s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent en avançant, ne marchant plus droit et ayant du mal à trouver la porte de sortie, mais avançant tout de même discrètement, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'elles croyaient.

-Oh putain Lana...Tu me rends folle...Murmura Jennifer plaquée contre le mur.

-C'est toi qui me rend folle. Rétorqua la brune en embrassant son cou.

-J'en peux plus trésor. Souffla la blonde. Lana cessa ses baisers et la regarda dans les yeux, sans se décoller d'elle. J'arrive plus à cacher tout ce bonheur, j'arrive plus à ne pas montrer que je suis amoureuse de toi. Confia la blonde.

-Bientôt bébé, bientôt on dira tout, un tout petit peu de patience. Embrasse moi, t'as le droit là! Sourit la jeune femme.

Jennifer enlaça les épaules de la brune et l'embrassa tendrement. Elles se sentaient bien, elles s'étaient retrouvées après cette longue matinée avec des baisers volés. La vérité c'est que de s'embrasser rapidement ainsi attisait encore plus l'envie d'être ensemble en continu.

-Ma Jen on doit aller tourner. Prévint Lana contre ses lèvres.

-Enlace moi une dernière fois avant. Réclama la blonde. Son amoureuse la serra et elle réfugia son visage dans son cou. Maintenant on peut y aller. Murmura Jennifer après plusieurs minutes ainsi.

Un dernier doux baiser et elles repartirent tourner. Elles se remirent en place et travaillèrent jusqu'à tard le soir. Tout l'après-midi elles se volèrent des baisers, discrètement. Lana rentra vers dix-sept heure, seule, et Jennifer resta pour les quelques scènes qu'elle avait encore, prévoyant d'être ramenée par Josh et Ginnifer. La brune voulait profiter de sa fin de journée assez tôt pour se reposer, elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'occasion avec Jennifer. En entrant chez elle les chiennes lui sautèrent dessus, elle les entraîna jusqu'au salon, où elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les deux blotties contre elle, elle les caressa et les câlina un moment, tout en somnolant.  
Il était presque vingt heure, Lana était allongée sur le côté, à moitié sur le ventre, Lola par terre devant elle, et Ava près de sa hanche. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Jennifer entra sans faire de bruit. Elle savait que son amoureuse voulait se reposer alors elle ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller si elle avait réussi à s'endormir. Elle se faufila jusqu'au salon, et aperçue la brune là.

-Je ne dors pas, juste je somnole. L'informa Lana en la sentant hésitante.

Jennifer sourit et vint se coller à son dos, s'allongeant à son tour dans le canapé, entre la brune et le dossier, un bras autour de Lana. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Tu m'aimes? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

-De tout mon coeur. De toute mon âme aussi. Marmonna Lana, à peine réveillée.

-Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout, tu sais. Tu m'en voudrais si on arrêtait de se cacher? Continua Jennifer, toujours serrée contre son dos.

-Dans deux semaines non? À la fin du tournage? Demanda Lana qui se sentait un peu perdue.

-Lana, tu sais après manger ce midi on se manquait énormément, et on a pas résisté, on s'est embrassées dans le couloir en allant dehors. La brune hocha doucement la tête alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre son amoureuse, en entremêlant leurs doigts. Et bien on était trop occupées à s'embrasser pour remarquer que notre cher photographe, Craig, était à l'autre bout du couloir à prendre des photos de nous. Avoua Jennifer, les yeux de Lana s'écarquillèrent en tournant sa tête vers la blonde. Les photos sont magnifiques au moins.

-Jen, qui sait? Demanda Lana.

-Les producteurs et le réalisateur, parce que Craig leurs à montrer les photos du jour et c'était dedans. Alors j'ai été convoquée ce soir, et j'avais pas d'autre choix que de dire que on était ensemble. Ils m'ont demandé si on couchait ensemble depuis longtemps. J'ai répondu que ça faisait presque deux mois, et que je t'aimais de tout mon coeur, que c'était très sérieux, qu'on allait vivre et être ensemble. Expliqua Jennifer très sûre d'elle, devant le sourire doux qui naissait sur les lèvres de la brune.

-Ils ont dit quoi? Interrogea la jeune femme en se tournant pour s'allonger sur le dos contre Jennifer.

-Qu'on était belles ensemble. Sourit Jennifer. J'ai répondu que je savais et je les ai embrassés et je suis rentrée.

-Alors ils se fichent qu'on soit ensemble? Questionna Lana étonnée mais ravie, ce que faisait comprendre son sourire.

-Ils sont heureux pour nous, on peut être ensemble on a plus besoin de se cacher. Tu ne m'en veux pas hein?! S'assura la blonde.

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais? On a le droit d'être ensemble bébé, on plus besoin de se voler des baisers. On va pouvoir emménager ensemble, faire un bébé, continuer de travailler et vivre. Rayonna la brune heureuse.

-Faire un bébé et vivre ensemble. Vivre ensemble et faire un bébé. Acquiesça Jennifer. Alors mon trésor je te propose quelque chose. Tu me laisses nous commander un repas, puis je pourrais te câliner encore et encore toute la soirée, avec un peu de jolie musique en fond. T'embrasser dans le cou, caresser ton ventre et tes hanches, profiter de ton parfum. Murmura Jennifer en brossant doucement son nez contre la mâchoire de son amoureuse qui passa ses bras autour d'elle. Tu pourras me tenir tout contre toi, et faire ce que tu veux de moi. Finit-elle.

-Ça me paraît génial tout ça. Accepta Lana dans un souffle. Hamburger? Proposa-t-elle.

Jennifer accepta et prit son téléphone dans sa poche pour commander. Quand elle raccrocha, elle rangea son téléphone et enlaça à nouveau la brune.

-Demain on doit arriver tôt, parler ensemble aux producteurs, puis devant tout le monde, et enfin travailler. Et après, tu sais ce qu'on va faire? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Dis moi ma Jen. Sourit doucement Lana.

-Je vais t'emmener au restaurant. Fit-elle comme si c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, ce qui fit rire son amoureuse. Eh! Mais je plaisante pas, je vais vraiment t'emmener diner au restaurant.

-Je ris parce que d'habitude les gens font ça dès le début, et nous on y va alors qu'on a déjà bien avancer notre relation, qu'on a décidé de vivre ensemble, même si on le fait déjà un peu, et qu'on a prit la décision de faire un bébé. Mais je veux y aller quand même, emmène moi demain après le travail.

-Super! On se mettra sur notre trente et un, belles robes, beaux talons et on marchera main dans la main comme des reines. La sonnette de l'entrée retenti. Je peux aller ouvrir? Sourit-elle.

-Vas y. Ria Lana.

La blonde se leva rapidement et alla en courant à la porte, elle paya, prit leurs plat et revint au salon, où Lana s'était assise. Elles mangèrent proches l'une de l'autre, la musique passant au fond, et elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le repas fini, Jennifer attrapa la brune, la faisant s'asseoir au fond du canapé à côté d'elle, en attirant une de ses jambes sur ses cuisses, pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Maintenant je peux te câliner. Susurra-t-elle.

-Tu as intérêt oui. Je suis fatiguée, je veux ta douceur. Sourit Lana, une main dans les cheveux blonds.

-Ma Lana, tu sais, j'avais peur de comment tu allais réagir. J'avais peur que tu trouves que ça allait trop vite, que tu ne sois pas heureuse que ça ne se soit pas passé comme on avait prévu. Et en plus, moi j'étais tellement heureuse de savoir que je ne devais plus me cacher, que je culpabilisait à l'idée d'être heureuse mais que toi tu ne le sois pas. Mais en fait non. Chuchota la brune. Tu as été parfaite comme toujours, tu m'as souris, dis que tu m'aimais, tu étais heureuse et pas du tout en colère, et géniallisme.

-Jen, j'attendais que ça que les gens sachent pour nous. Et oui je t'aime, et oui je suis heureuse, et oui je fais mon possible pour être la mieux possible avec toi, mais de toute façon dès que je suis avec toi je suis meilleure. Lana caressa la joue blonde et l'embrassa tendrement, collée à elle. Que penses tu de Lia?

-Le prénom? Lana hocha la tête. C'est joli mais pas magnifique. On en parle déjà? Sourit Jennifer.

-Je proposais parce que l'idée m'ai venue. Mais on pourrait noter toute nos idées de prénoms comme ça on en aurait plein quand viendra le moment d'en choisir un. Proposa la brune.

-D'accord. Mais pour ce soir, laisses moi te câliner. Réclama la blonde en la faisant basculer sur le dos sur le canapé. Elle embrassa doucement sa mâchoire. J'arrive pas à réaliser qu'on est libre de s'aimer.

-Et pourtant c'est le cas. Sourit Lana en caressant les boucles blondes. On va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y faire.

-Je crois oui. Acquiesça Jennifer.

Elles passèrent la soirée à se câliner, s'embrasser, et discuter dans le canapé, en se souriant bêtement. Tellement heureuses et bien, au calme, dans le canapé, elles finirent par s'endormirent presque en même temps sur ce dernier.


	30. 30 : Révélations

_Kalio (guest) : des ados oui! mais c'est vrai j'ai une petite tendance à les rendre très niaises ici._

30 : Révélations.

Jennifer se réveilla, mais garda les yeux clos. Elle sentit le bras de Lana autour d'elle et elle se colla contre elle, son visage dans son cou. La brune soupira, montrant qu'elle se réveillait et referma son bras sur la jeune femme.

-Bonjour mon bébé. Murmura la brune. Jennifer geignit et se colla un peu plus contre elle. Faut se lever, on doit aller dire au monde entier qu'on est amoureuse. Sourit doucement la jeune femme.

-C'est vrai, on va réellement sortir ensemble. Acquiesça la blonde en ouvrant les yeux et embrassant son cou.

-Ma Jen, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Entama Lana. Maintenant qu'on a plus besoin de se cacher je voudrais que tu acceptes de venir vivre ici, je voudrais que tu ramènes tes affaires qui sont chez Rose, chez moi.

Jennifer sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureuse.

-Rose va me manquer. Déclara-t-elle. Mais se sera vivable, alors qu'une minute sans toi j'ai l'impression de moins bien respirer. Sourit-elle.

-Oh merci. Sans toi rien n'est vraiment beau. Souffla Lana de soulagement.

-Mon trésor, tu es un amour. Sourit Jennifer en l'embrassant. Bon on s'occupera de ça demain, pour l'instant on doit bouger nos fesses. Ajouta-t-elle en sortant du lit.

-Je hais ce moment de la journée. Grogna Lana. Je hais quand tu te détaches de moi et sors du lit.

-Lana, il faut que tu bouges aussi. J'emménage avec toi, ça veut dire tout les matins ensemble, tout les soirs aussi et tout les instants. Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'on devra se séparer de temps à autre pour aller travailler. Rappela la blonde.

-D'accord. Soupira la brune en sortant du lit. Mais je veux que tu m'embrasses. Réclama-t-elle, en liant ses mains dans son dos, se mettant face à la jeune femme.

La blonde lui sourit et l'embrassa. Puis elle prit sa main et l'entraîna à la salle de bain. Elles s'habillèrent et alors que Lana se maquillait, Jennifer embrassa sa joue.

-Je vais faire les cafés et le petit déjeuner mon trésor. Prévint-elle. Prends ton temps. Ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Lana la laissa partir avec un sourire et termina son maquillage. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois, les laissant libres et pas coiffés mais ordonnés et présentables. Mais elle réalisa que jean et sweat pour annoncer qu'elle était avec Jennifer c'était vraiment une tenue nulle, surtout que la blonde portait une jolie robe fluide rouge, elle devait être à la hauteur. Elle balança ses vêtements sur le sol et alla dans son dressing. Elle chercha dans les robes et en choisi une bleu roi moulante et simple qu'elle enfila avec une paire de talon. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, cette fois elle était presque à la hauteur de son amoureuse. Elle alla rejoindre cette dernière qui l'entendit avant de la voir.

-T'avais un reste de brioche, j'ai fais du pain perdu. Signala la blonde avant de se retourner. Putain t'es sublime! S'exclama-t-elle en la voyant s'approcher d'elle. Pourquoi tu t'es changée?

-Parce que t'es en robe et talons et que t'es magnifique. Je voulais essayer d'assurer. Sourit Lana en enlaçant ses épaules.

-T'assures parfaitement bien. T'es même au top du top! Plus belle ça existe pas! Enchaîna Jennifer en serrant ses hanches et l'embrassant. Mais je veux que tu manges pour qu'on puisse partir. Ajouta-t-elle en attrapant la fourchette sur le plan de travail et tendant un bout de pain perdu.

-Il est trop bon ton pain perdu bébé. Meilleur que celui de ma mère. T'es géniale! Tu seras une maman formidable. Sourit la brune.

-J'espère bien! S'exclama Jennifer dans un rire.

Les deux femmes finirent rapidement le petit-déjeuner et prirent leurs affaires. Après un dernier bisou à leurs chiennes elles prirent la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'au manoir où le bureau des producteurs avaient été installé. Devant la porte de la dite pièce, les deux femmes lièrent leurs mains légèrement angoissées, et Lana regarda une dernière fois son amoureuse.

-Prête? Demanda-t-elle.

Jennifer hocha la tête pour donner son accord et la brune toqua. Une voix leurs dit d'entrer et elles s'exécutèrent. Elles rentrèrent et firent face aux deux producteurs qui affichaient un petit sourire.

-Bonjour. Lança Jennifer avec une petite hésitation, cramponnée à la main de Lana.

-Alors vous nous racontez? Parce que hier on a juste eu le droit à "oui Lana et moi on est ensemble". On peut savoir depuis quand? Comment?

-Depuis presque deux mois. Informa la blonde.

-Un mois et trois semaines bientôt. Sourit Lana. C'est arrivé quand on était encore en tournage au studio, et donc dans nos caravanes. J'ai passé la semaine de vacances chez Jen, nos parents sont au courant parce qu'on a pas voulu leurs caché. Continua-t-elle.

-Et Jamie, Rose, Ginni, Josh, Rebecca et Jared, le savent parce qu'ils nous ont surprises en train de nous embrasser. Ajouta Jennifer.

-Surprises? Interrogea l'un des deux hommes.

-Jamie et Rose ont trouvé Lana dans mon lit, comme je vivais chez Rose c'était un risque, on s'est fait prendre. Ginni nous a surprise quand on s'embrassait dans la chambre à l'étage et l'a dit à Josh. Expliqua la blonde en montrant rapidement du doigt l'étage.

-Jared nous a surprises y a deux jours dans les toilettes du dinner, pendant la pause on s'embrassait. Et Rebecca on lui a dit parce que ça devenait dur de lui cacher. Termina Lana.

Jennifer vit leur sourire et rassurée elle lâcha la main de la brune pour l'enlacer, et se blottir contre elle. Lana la serra dans ses bras, en souriant.

-Vous êtes belles les filles, ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Continuer à vous cacher, ou vous montrer, ou juste devant nous et l'équipe. À vous de choisir, de toute façon Emma et Regina sont ensemble, si vous l'êtes aussi, commercialement parlant pour nous c'est tout bénéf'. Remarqua l'homme, d'accord avec l'autre.

-On veut plus se cacher. Déclara Lana. Ça nous pèse et on veut pouvoir vivre pleinement. Et puis on va s'installer ensemble, on veut vivre normalement.

-Et on veut un bébé. Marmonna la blonde, la tête contre l'épaule de son amoureuse.

-Tu dis vraiment tout toi. Ria Lana en la serrant plus fort et embrassant sa tête.

-Donc emménagement et bébé? Demanda l'un des producteurs. Effectivement faut arrêter de se cacher.

-Vous êtes d'accord alors? Interrogea Lana, les yeux grands ouverts et le sourire prêt à éclater.

-On est d'accord.

Les deux femmes les remercièrent et les embrassèrent. Puis elles quittèrent les bureaux et allèrent dans les loges pour s'habiller. Alors qu'elles s'efforçaient de se faire discrètes, Lana réalisa, quand elles s'assirent devant les miroirs.

-On est bêtes. Déclara-t-elle alors que les maquilleuses se préparaient.

-De quoi parles tu Lana? Demanda l'une d'entre elle.

-Viens là. Réclama la brune en tirant le siège de la blonde vers le sien. On se cache plus, on a dit.

Jennifer lui sourit en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, avant de venir l'embrasser. Le choc fut général dans la loge, mais les fit éclater de joie. Se fut ainsi toute la journée, les deux femmes arrêtèrent de se cacher et à chaque fois qu'elles échangeaient une caresse, un baiser ou quoi que se soit de doux entre elles, les gens autour qui n'était pas au courant les félicitaient et ceux proches d'elles venaient même les enlacer. Alors les deux femmes profitaient pleinement de ce moment. Entre les prises, Lana se faufilait derrière la blonde et l'enlaçait à chaque fois. Et si elle ne faisait pas cela, c'est Jennifer qui venait se suspendre à ses épaules et réclamait un baiser. Elles avaient du mal à se décoller, elles voulaient profiter de ce nouveau elles deux. En fin de journée elles tournèrent la scène de famille, Henry, Regina et Emma, dans la cuisine du manoir, le jeune homme avait récupéré ses souvenirs depuis à peine quelques heures.

"-Chéri comment te sens tu?" Demandait la brune quand leurs fils entrait dans la cuisine.

"-Je vais bien maman. Ma' rassure là s'il te plaît." Soupirait Henry devant l'inquiétude de la brune.

"-Eh pourquoi tu me donnes une mission impossible!" Plaisantait Emma.

"-Parce que t'es son amoureuse et que c'est ton job!" Riait Henry.

"-Je suis là au cas où vous auriez oublié. " Remarquait la brune, attirant le regard d'Emma sur elle. La blonde venait vers elle et l'enlaçait en l'embrassant. "C'est ça essaye de te rattraper. Et chéri je suis juste heureuse de vous retrouver, ça fait un an quand même que j'ai pas eu ma famille avec moi. Un an que mon fils et celle que j'aime était loin de moi." Arguait-elle au bord des larmes.

"-Oh mais on est là maintenant et on ne bouge plus d'ici. On te quitte plus, d'accord?" Rassurait Emma en la serrant contre elle. "Arrête de t'angoisser. On va manger en famille au Granny's pour ce soir." Regina acquiesçait d'un signe de tête et Henry partait dans l'entrée. "Allez souris moi, s'il te plaît." Réclamait Emma.

"-Je t'aime Emma." Souriait la brune avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Le "coupez" résonna, mais les bras de Lana se resserrèrent autour de la blonde, et le baiser ne se stoppa pas.

-Jeeen! Lanaaaa! Râla Jared gentiment. Les deux femmes se séparèrent et le regardèrent. Arrêtez les bisous, tout le monde vous regarde. Ria-t-il.

-La journée est finie, on se voit demain à neuf heure. Soyez à l'heure parce qu'on prendra les van. Coupa le réalisateur.

Tout le monde les remercia, et les deux femmes sortirent du plateau. Elles allèrent se démaquiller, pour prendre rapidement leurs affaires et partirent en courant, saluant rapidement les gens. Elles reprirent la voiture de Lana, qui roula rapidement, voulant rentrer vite chez elle. Mais dans la voiture Jennifer réalisa.

-Trésor, tu me laisses chez Rose. Le rapide regard paniqué qu'elle reçu la fit s'expliquer. J'ai pas encore emménagé chez toi, mes affaires sont chez Rose, et la robe que je veux mettre est chez Rose. Tu me déposes, et pendant que tu rentres te changer, je le fais de mon côté et ensuite tu passes me chercher et on ira manger en amoureuses. Comme un vrai premier rencard. S'amusa la blonde.

-D'accord, mais tu dors avec moi. Obligea la brune.

-Ça c'est pas un vrai premier rencard si on couche ensemble ce soir. La règle du premier soir. Ria Jennifer alors que la jeune femme se garait devant chez Rose.

-Oh arrête. Souffla Lana en se tournant vers elle. Elle attrapa son menton et se rapprocha d'elle. On va manger au restaurant, en tête à tête, et après je te ramène chez moi et je te déshabillerais et te ferais l'amour. Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu en as tout autant envie que moi.

-Je t'aime. On se voit dans une heure ici. Jennifer déposa un léger baiser et quitta la voiture, laissant une Lana frustrer de ne pas avoir plus qu'un effleurement sur ses lèvres.

Lana rentra chez elle, câlina les chiennes, leurs donna à manger et alla à la douche. Quand elle en sortit elle alla, dans une serviette, choisir une robe. Dans son dressing, elle hésita longuement, regarda celles qu'elle avait. Après une longue hésitation, très longues, les deux chiennes allongées au sol derrière, elle finit par se décider. Elle prit une robe noire de soirée, moulante, dont les bras et le buste était recouvert de formes géométriques noires ou transparentes, et dont le reste, qui s'arrêtait au milieu des cuisses, était entièrement noir. Le tissu était légèrement brillant, elle adorait cette robe, et espérait que Jennifer allait l'aimer autant. Elle mit quelques bagues, une paire de boucle d'oreille, elle choisit ses talons à aiguilles noirs. Elle prit une pochette mit ses affaires dedans vérifia la maison, et vit l'heure, alors elle partit rapidement.  
Devant la porte de Rose, elle sonna et c'est cette dernière qui ouvrit.

-Putain Jen va oublier comment respirer. Plaisanta Rose.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment. Ria Lana. Je peux aller chercher mon amoureuse.

Rose la laissa passer, et la brune alla vers la chambre de la jeune femme, et toqua. Elle était un peu tendue, ne sachant pas si Jennifer allait la trouver belle, et elle se doutait par contre que la blonde devait être magnifique, alors elle ne devait pas oublier de respirer.

-Entre Rose. Cria la blonde. Lana entra dans la chambre avec un sourire, elle allait pouvoir surprendre son amoureuse. Lana va pas tarder, je suis maquillée mais j'ai pas mes chaussures, alors si tu veux parler faut faire en rapide.

-T'es vraiment un canon! Déclara la brune.

-Lana! S'exclama la blonde surprise.

Jennifer portait une robe noire allant jusqu'en dessous des genoux, les manches et le haut du buste en mousseline très fine, et le bustier de la robe très décoré mais sobrement. La robe était fendue sur la droite, et les talons noirs simples allongeaient encore plus sa silhouette. Elle était maquillée simplement, juste pour souligner ses traits, et quand elle vit son amoureuse, sa bouche forma un "o".

-T'es magnifique mon coeur, à couper le souffle. Murmura Lana.

-N'importe quoi. C'est toi qui est a couper le souffle. Sourit Jennifer en finissant de mettre ses talons.

-Non toi. S'amusa la brune en s'approchant de son amoureuse pour l'enlacer. Je vais ruiner ton rouge à lèvres. Ria-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Je m'en fou, j'en remettrais. Sourit Jennifer en enlaçant son cou pour l'embrasser un peu plus. Je veux prendre une photo de nous, je veux me souvenir de comme on était belles pour notre première soirée en amoureuses au restaurant. Je veux une photo. Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle prit la main de Lana et la tira dans sa salle de bain. Côte à côte, Jennifer le téléphone en main, elle prit un cliché d'elles. Mais avant que Lana ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, elle postait la photo sur un des réseaux sociaux.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?! S'exclama Lana.

-J'arrête de me cacher. Je mets le doute sur nous deux aux gens, parce que cette photo pourrait être celle de deux collègues, ou de deux amies, ou de deux amoureuses. Sourit Jennifer en lui volant un baiser. On va au restaurant maintenant.

-Je t'emmène bébé. Sourit Lana en prenant sa main et l'entraînant.

Elles quittèrent la maison en saluant tout le monde, et prirent la voiture pour partir pour le restaurant. Jennifer guida Lana, étant celle qui avait tout organiser. Quand elles sortirent de la voiture, la brune attrapa la main de son amoureuse et déposa un baiser dessus, avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur où une table les attendait. Elles s'assirent et trinquèrent.

-Bon j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires. Commença Jennifer, faisant s'arrondir les yeux de la brune. Oui je sais c'est mal. Mais j'ai trouvé ton médecin, je l'ai appelé et j'ai prit un rendez vous pour qu'on aille faire tout les examens pour avoir un bébé. Sourit-elle timidement.

-Tu as fais quoi? Demanda Lana, n'en revenant pas.

-Tu m'en veux? S'inquiéta la blonde en grimaçant.

-Jen, faut que t'arrête de croire que je vais t'en vouloir quand tu prends des initiatives pour nous deux. Rassura Lana en se penchant pour prendre la main de la blonde. On a rendez-vous quand? Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire, après un silence.

-Demain, dix-neuf heure. Chuchota la blonde en retrouvant son léger sourire un peu plus sûre.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Lana en se penchant. Viens m'embrasser maintenant. Réclama-t-elle.

Jennifer lui sourit en se penchant pour venir l'embrasser comme demandé. Elles passèrent le repas à discuter et rire, se fichant des regards autour d'elles. Le restaurant était en plein Vancouver et donc toutes les personnes qui y étaient savaient exactement qui elles étaient, mais la découverte de leurs relations c'était comme pour le reste du monde, une surprise. Le repas finit elles rentrèrent chez elles. La porte fermée, Jennifer avança, marchant lentement, aguichant son amoureuse.

-Où tu vas comme ça? Demanda la brune en la suivant une fois la porte fermée.

-T'avais promis de me déshabiller il me semble. Provoqua Jennifer en lui lançant un regard par dessus son épaule. Et de me faire l'amour aussi. Ajouta-t-elle dans l'escalier.

Lana accéléra le pas et la rattrapa en haut de l'escalier elle attrapa la blonde et l'emmena à sa chambre. Là-bas elles se déshabillèrent les lèvres soudées, avant de tomber sous la couette.


	31. 31 : Examens

31 : Examens.

Lana sentit son corps se réveiller, mais ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux elle se tourna et se dandina de l'autre côté du lit, Jennifer étant allongée et endormie sur le bord. Elle se colla à son dos nu, s'allongeant sur elle en l'enlaçant.

-Trésor tu m'étouffes là. Murmura la blonde avec un sourire.

-Tu sous entends que je suis grosse? Marmonna la brune.

-Pas du tout mais tu es étalée sur moi et en plus tu me sers dans tes bras, je respire pas. S'amusa Jennifer. Mais tu es parfaite, parfaite. Insista-t-elle.

Lana prit appui sur ses bras et se souleva légèrement.

-Tourne toi. Ordonna-t-elle à Jennifer qui obéit pour la regarder avec un sourire. Elle s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa. T'es géniale bébé.

-Rien que pour toi ma Lana. Sourit la blonde. Je veux pas sortir du lit, je t'aime trop.

-Mon amour..Murmura la brune en embrassant son cou. Jennifer la sera contre elle. Tu te rends compte qu'on est ensemble depuis un mois et quelques, qu'on se connait depuis presque trois ans, et que donc ça fait environ trois ans que je suis dingue de toi et profondément amoureuse depuis plus d'un mois. Mais ça fait aussi deux ans que j'imagine nos enfants, notre vie, tout. Elle l'embrassa en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux. Certains diront que l'on est trop rapides, qu'on se connait pas assez, mais-

-Mais on s'aime depuis très longtemps, et l'important c'est qu'on est sûres de nous et les autres on s'en fou. Je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi, je veux des enfants, une maison, un bel avenir avec toi, je veux tout. Alors mon trésor je ne suis pas inquiète, n'essaie pas de me rassurer. La coupa la blonde, la voix tendre.

-J'avais peur que tu sois inquiète et je voulais surtout pas. Et j'aurais pas mieux dit en ce qui concerne nous et ce qu'on vit. Sourit Lana.

Elle embrassa à nouveau la blonde, puis descendit ses baisers sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou.

-Je t'interdis de m'exciter maintenant. C'est clair? Ordonna Jennifer.

Lana ria les lèvres contre son buste. Et releva la tête en riant doucement, finissant par faire rire la blonde aussi. Elles finirent par se calmer, et Jennifer s'extirpa du lit.

-Où tu vas bébé? Demanda la brune en la voyant sortir de la chambre complètement nue.

-J'ai vraiment faim. Remarqua la blonde dans le couloir.

-Habille toi! Hurla Lana en la suivant, mettant son sweat et sa culotte en avançant derrière son amoureuse. Jen! Habille toi!

-Je m'habillerais après. Rétorqua la blonde dans les escaliers.

Lana la poursuivit jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine où elle passa devant elle.

-Salut les filles! S'exclama une voix dans la cuisine.

Jennifer se figea à la porte et la brune se mit devant elle la cachant. Rebecca et Émilie était là, faisant le petit déjeuné. La blonde rougit grandement et se colla au dos de Lana pour se cacher.

-Rebecca faut que t'arrête de rentrer sans prévenir. Signala Lana, les bras entouré autour du corps de la jeune femme dans son dos.

Cette phrase eu pour effet de faire se retourner les deux femmes qui cuisinaient.

-Jen! S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux. On pensait pas vous trouver à poil. Remarqua la rousse.

-On est en amoureuses chez moi, après notre premier resto en tête à tête, et tu penses qu'on s'est sagement couchées. Provoqua Lana.

-Je me doute que vous avez fait des folies cette nuit, mais je pensais que au matin vous sauriez vous habiller. Rétorqua la rousse, un sourcil arqué et jugeur.

-Toi tu vas me rendre la clé de chez-moi. Je suis plus au fond du trou, je vais bien et je ne vis plus seule alors tu vas me rendre la clé. Obligea Lana avant de se trouver en continuant de cacher son amoureuse. Et toi on va remonter, avant qu'elles ne voient ce que seulement moi ai le droit de voir.

-Oui ma Lana. Sourit Jennifer. Mais tu montes avec moi, j'ai un truc à te demander. Réclama-t-elle en se suspendant à son cou.

-On revient les filles. Lança Lana en l'emmenant.

Sorties du champ de vision des filles, Jennifer lâcha la brune pour partir en courant vers la chambre. La brune la suivit et dans la chambre elle attrapa le sweat orange qu'elle avait et qui trainait et lui balança.

-Enfile ça et parle moi. Ordonna-t-elle gentiment, avec un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi elle a ta clé Bex? Demanda Jennifer en s'habillant. Et pourquoi t'as parlé d'être au fond du trou?

-Elle a ma clé parce que quand j'allais mal elle venait me voir, et que quand j'allais vraiment mal, je ne la laissais pas entrer. Et j'allais mal pour plusieurs raison, mais je vais bien, très bien maintenant. Mieux que bien même. Ajouta-t-elle en enlaçant son amoureuse. Je vais bien parce que j'ai une jolie blonde dans un de mes sweats au milieu de ma chambre, dans laquelle sont éparpillées nos vêtements parce qu'on vient de passer une folle nuit d'amour, après avoir décidé de lancer la procédure bébé ce soir et de s'installer ensemble. Enchaina Lana. Arrête de poser des questions, je croyais que t'étais pas inquiète.

-J'étais pas inquiète avant de découvrir que tu avais été au fond du trou et que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir la clé. Je pensais être unique et exceptionnelle. Marmonna Jennifer en tenant les hanches de la brune.

-Tu es l'unique personne avec qui je sors à qui j'ai donné une clé, arrête d'être jalouse sans raison. Bex est ma meilleure amie, elle a toujours été là, toujours, quand je t'aimais sans en avoir le droit elle était là. Expliqua Lana.

-Pardon, j'aurais du voir que je te faisais souffrir, excuse moi de pas avoir été là. Murmura Jennifer. Je le serais toujours à partir de maintenant.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai donné la clé. Sourit doucement Lana. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit la blonde en venant l'embrasser. Donc je suis unique?

-Tu m'agaces Jen! Évidemment que tu es la seule et l'unique. Gronda la brune en l'embrassant avant de la tirer. Petit déj' maintenant.

Elles repartirent main dans la main dans la cuisine, retrouver Émilie et Rebecca pour manger. Le petit déjeuné se déroula entre rires et confessions, les quatre femmes profitaient de ce moment ensemble, mais Jennifer et Lana étaient plus que collées, la blonde finit même assise sur les jambes de la jeune femme à rire avec elles. Après mangé, les deux femmes allèrent rapidement sous la douche, et partirent ensuite avec Rebecca et Émilie sur le tournage.  
En arrivant sur les lieux, elles se changèrent, et alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la forêt où ils tournaient en ce jour, Jennifer aperçu sa colocataire.

-Rose! Cria-t-elle en s'avançant rapidement vers elle. Elle lui sauta dessus pour l'enlacer. Faut que je te parle ma petite Rose. Déclara-t-elle.

-Quand tu mets "petite" devant mon nom c'est que ça va pas me plaire. Remarqua la jeune femme en lui rendant l'étreinte.

-Je déménage. Grimaça-t-elle au moment où la brune arrivait derrière elle. Je vais vivre chez Lana. Donc si tu veux râler, râle sur elle, c'est sa faute. Justifia-t-elle.

-Redis un truc comme ça et je te laisse hors de chez moi. Grogna Lana derrière elle, la surprenant.

-Lana! S'exclama la blonde en lâchant Rose pour les bras de la brune. Mon trésor garde moi chez toi. Supplia-t-elle.

-T'as la clé et c'est chez nous, je plaisantais. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant. Je te vole ta colocataire. Sourit-elle à Rose.

-Si vous promettez de passer prendre un verre ou manger chez moi de temps à autre, ou de m'inviter, j'accepte. S'amusa la jeune femme près d'elles.

-Juré t'es invitée dès que j'aurais envahi son chez elle. Accepta Jennifer en se suspendant au cou de Lana qui la soutint.

-Notre chez nous, Jen. Chez nous. On a deux maisons maintenant. Rayonna la brune en embrassant son nez.

-Moi je vous laisse. Murmura Rose en s'éclipsant, voyant les deux s'embrasser et se sentant de trop.

Lana serrait un bras autour de la blonde, l'autre se baladait un peu partout sur le corps de son amoureuse, celle ci tenait la tête brune, caressant les joues en l'embrassant.

-Ohlala comme j'aime t'embrasser comme ça. Murmura la blonde en l'embrassant encore.

-Jen! Lana! Tournage! Cria le réalisateur.

Les deux femmes se détachèrent et la brune déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Jennifer.

-On se retrouve pour manger. Souffla-t-elle.

Elles partirent travailler, se mettant dans leurs rôles d'Emma et Regina ayant des scènes à tourner d'amoureuses. Le tournage se rapprochait de la fin, et la saison allait bientôt finir, tous le savaient et ça se sentait dans le tournage, les gens partaient progressivement, finissant et rentrant chez eux, et l'ambiance était par moment pleine de nostalgie. Les deux femmes étaient tellement heureuses de plus se cacher que entre chaque prise un baiser était partagé ou un câlin, ou une caresse. Chaque instant était l'occasion de s'offrir de la tendresse sans se retenir, sans avoir peur.  
À midi, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'installèrent tous ensemble pour aller manger, et Lana arriva la dernière alors elle s'installa sur les genoux de son amoureuse, l'embrassa avant de poser son assiette à côté de la sienne et de se mettre à manger.

-Ça va bien installée? Ria la blonde.

-Très bien, merci bébé. S'amusa la jeune femme.

Les autres les regardaient, toujours peu habitué à tant de tendresse et de proximité entre elles.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi les baisers de Regina et Emma sont si beaux, en fait c'est Lana et Jennifer. Plaisanta Colin.

-T'es jaloux parce que tu n'as plus le droit de l'embrasser. S'amusa Lana.

Ils passèrent le repas à bavarder des deux femmes, voulant en savoir plus sur l'histoire, et pour une énième fois elles prirent plaisir à raconter tout ça, tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Quand ils finirent, les deux producteurs se levèrent et leurs demandèrent quelques minutes.

-Demain matin, Lana, Jen, Sean, Rebecca, Jared, Ginni, Josh et nous, partons pour une convention, on y passera la journée, on dormira là-bas et nous reviendrons le lendemain. Prévint-il.

-On est obligé de dormir là-bas? Coupa Lana avec une mine déçue.

-Pourquoi vous avez quelque chose de prévu? S'inquiéta gentiment l'homme.

-Je devais déménager. Grogna Jennifer en se laissant aller contre le dos de son amoureuse.

-Vous pouvez faire ça ce soir. Remarqua Rose.

-Non, on a un rendez vous ce soir. Répondit Lana. On fera ça après la convention c'est pas grave ma Jen. Murmura-t-elle en câlinant sa tête, toujours assise sur ses genoux.

-Vous avez un rendez vous? Interrogea Rose, suspecte.

-Oui, son médecin nous attend, et c'est important, et on doit pas louper le rendez vous, mais je veux déménager. Marmonna la blonde agacée ne réfléchissant plus.

-Mais tais toi. Gronda la brune. Elle a rien dit, oubliez, et reprenez. Conseilla-t-elle avec un grand sourire pour faire oublier les mots de son amoureuses, en regardant les producteurs.

-D'accord. Souffla l'homme, peu convaincu. Rendez-vous demain à dix heure devant le manoir pour le départ.

Tous acquiescèrent et le tournage reprenant, la première scène sans les deux femmes, elles s'échappèrent quelques minutes, ou plutôt Lana tira la blonde à part. Elle la rouspeta sur le fait qu'elle parlait sans réfléchir et avait failli révéler le projet bébé. Jennifer lui fit ses yeux de chien battu et entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser, avec ça la brune ne pu résister et l'embrassa tendrement. Elles repartirent tourner pour le reste de l'après-midi, jamais loin l'une de l'autre.  
Vers dix-huit heure trente, elles terminèrent et prirent la voiture pour rouler chez le médecin. Là-bas elles patientèrent quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente. Puis elles furent appelées, et partirent chacune de leurs côté après un baiser. Séparées, chacune dans une pièce, elles firent tout les tests nécessaire, discutant avec un psychologue aussi, et après une heure d'examens elles se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'attente, et s'assirent côte à côte dans un coin. Leurs mains se lièrent et Jennifer laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune.

-Lana? Appela-t-elle.

-Oui bébé? Répondit la jeune femme, la tête posée sur la sienne, sa main libre venant caresser le bras de la blonde.

-Et si on pouvait pas concevoir d'enfant ensemble? Ou si on nous laissait pas essayer d'en faire un? Interrogea Jennifer sans bouger.

-Ne pense pas à ça. Pour l'instant on ne sait pas. Répondit Lana.

-Mais si c'était comme ça? Insista la blonde.

-Alors on trouverait une solution. Parce que je t'aime, que tu es ma famille et que je veux des enfants avec toi, alors on trouverait. Mère porteuse, adoption. On trouverait mon coeur. Rassura la brune en embrassant les cheveux blonds.

-On trouverait. Répéta Jennifer. Désolé, je m'inquiète pour tout. Je déteste attendre, surtout quand il s'agit de notre bébé. En parlant de ça, reprit-elle en se redressant pour la regarder, j'ai une idée. Dans la cuisine ou dans la chambre ou pourrait mettre une belle ardoise sur laquelle on noterait toutes nos idées de prénoms, barrer ceux qu'on aime moins, entourer ceux qu'on aime plus, etcétéra. On pourrait non?

-On pourrait oui, c'est une bonne idée! Sourit Lana. Je t'aime mon bébé.

-Je t'aime aussi mon trésor. Sourit Jennifer en caressant sa joue pour venir l'embrasser.

-Madame Parilla? Madame Morrison? Appela un médecin en venant vers elles.

-Oui? Répondirent les deux en se levant.

-Voici vos dossiers. Vous pouvez faire un enfant sans problème mesdames. Sourit l'homme. Vous pouvez toutes deux porter l'enfant et toutes deux utilisez votre ovule.

-Je peux porter l'enfant avec son ovule? S'assura Lana.

-Oui totalement. Acquiesça le médecin.

-Oh merci merci!S'exclama la brune en serrant son amoureuse contre elle.

Le médecin leurs expliqua la suite du processus, et leurs donna des fiches identitaires pour le donneur. Elles le remercièrent plusieurs fois avant de partir avec leurs affaires et de reprendre leurs voiture. Elles avaient un grand sourire, mais ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent dans la cuisine, le dossier de fiche sur le comptoir, l'eau bouillant, Jennifer vint près de la brune.

-On peut avoir notre bébé. Sourit doucement Lana.

-Oui mon trésor. Acquiesça la blonde en venant dans ses bras. On se fait une bonne plâtrée de pâtes, on se cale dans le canapé avec un peu de musique, et on regarde les fiches une par une pour choisir le donneur. Comme ça dès qu'on aura finit le tournage, avant de rentrer chez moi on pourra faire la première tentative. Proposa la blonde en la serrant de toute ses forces, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Laisse moi faire les pâtes dans ce cas là. Sourit Lana en l'embrassant.

La blonde la laissa faire et prépara la table du salon, avec les dossiers, et les couverts. Les pâtes prêtent, elles se servirent, puis s'installèrent ensemble et se mirent à éplucher les documents un par un, faisant la pile des "non" et des "pourquoi pas". La soirée bien avancée, les fiches toutes épluchées, il n'en restait plus que trois.

-Alors mon amour, il reste mon préféré, ton préféré, et le gars qui à l'air plutôt bien. Deux solutions ou on discute des trois qui sont biens pendant un moment pour en choisir un, ou on tire au sort. Je pense que tirer au sort c'est une bonne solution, puisque les trois on les aime bien, on les trouve parfaits et qu'on arrivera pas à se décider. Déclara Jennifer.

-Ok tire au sort. Sourit Lana. La blonde fit trois papiers avec des prénoms et les mélangea avant de les présenter à son amoureuse. Celle ci tira au sort. Mon préféré. Sourit-elle.

-Parfait, demain on appelle le médecin pour planifier le rendez vous. Jennifer se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme. J'appellerais pendant qu'on sera dans le van, comme ça tu seras à côté. Mais pour l'instant faudrait qu'on aille faire nos valises pour partir demain. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant encore.

-Se serait une bonne idée, alors arrête de te pencher sur moi parce que je vais te sauter dessus sinon. Remarqua Lana en la renversant sur le canapé pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Viens faire ta valise. Je vais te prêter quelques affaires vu que tu as encore rien ramené.

Jennifer la suivit à l'étage, avec les chiennes et elles allèrent dans le dressing. Après discussion elles décidèrent de partager la même valise, et Jennifer piqua une tenue pour la convention à la brune. Elles remplirent la valise et allèrent se coucher, en discutant encore et toujours d'avenir, imaginant jusqu'à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	32. 32 : Public

32 : Public.

Le réveil sonna et Jennifer n'eut même pas le courage de l'éteindre, elle se colla au corps de son amoureuse le plus serrée possible. Lana gloussa en la sentant faire cela, et tendit le bras pour éteindre la sonnerie.

-Debout, ou le van va partir sans nous. Remarqua la brune, en caressant son dos.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit à un "bébé" ce matin? Marmonna la blonde en relevant la tête vers elle.

-Debout bébé ou je te sors du lit à coup de pieds au fesses. Ria Lana.

-T'oserais pas faire ça quand même? S'indigna la blonde en se redressant sur un coude.

-Je fais ce que je veux, tes fesses sont mes fesses. Plaisanta la brune.

-Tu touches à mes fesses t'aura pas mon ovule. Menaça Jennifer amusée.

-Ça c'est petit, tout petit. Grogna Lana en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit lâchant la blonde, qui décida de s'accrocher à son dos comme un koala à sa branche. Jen, lâche moi, on doit vraiment se bouger.

-Je te donnerais mon ovule, parce que je t'aime plus que tout, et que je veux vraiment un bébé tout beau de nous. Murmura Jennifer en embrassant l'épaule de la jeune femme. Je veux pas te lâcher mais je veux aller à la douche.

-Tu veux que je t'y emmène ma Jen, c'est ça? Sourit la brune.

-Oui emmène moi mon amour. Acquiesça la blonde avec un grand sourire, la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Lana se leva, soulevant la blonde sur son dos, et alla à la douche. Dans celle ci la blonde posa les pieds au sol, et laissa ses mains vaguer sur le corps de son amoureuse, qui finit par se retourner pour la plaquer contre la paroi de la douche.

-Jen, il faut absolument que t'arrête de m'exciter. Murmura-t-elle, l'eau coulant sur elle, alors qu'elle embrassait le cou de Jennifer.

-Et pourquoi ça? J'adore faire l'amour avec toi sous la douche. Susurra la blonde, l'aguichant toujours plus.

-Non. J'aime aussi, mais on va être en retard. Et on a pas le droit au retard. Expliqua Lana. S'il te plaît, aide moi et ne m'excite pas. Réclama-t-elle.

Jennifer l'embrassa une dernière fois, et resta sage pour le reste de la douche, ayant déjà bien allumé son amoureuse, qui prenait sur elle pour ne pas la toucher, elle le voyait bien. La douche finie, elles allèrent s'habiller, enfilant un pantalon, et un haut. Elles s'habillèrent dos à dos et quand elles se tournèrent elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Lana avait mis le sweat rouge offert par la blonde, qui avait mit le sweat rayé offert par Lana, toutes deux avec une paire de baskets noires simples. Jennifer lui vola un baiser, avant de prendre son sac à dos puis la valise qu'elles partageaient pour descendre. Lana attrapa son sac à dos à la volé, éteignit la lumière et la suivit pour aller faire une grande thermos de café.

-On achètera des croissants à la boulangerie, avant d'y aller, comme ça petit déjeuné sur la route. Prévint la blonde avec un sourire.

-Et nos chéries? Demanda Lana, assise sur la petite marche de l'entrée Ava sur elle et Lola dans ses bras. Je veux pas les laisser, elles sont bien trop mignonnes. Marmonna-t-elle niaisement.

-On a pas le choix, on peut pas les emmener, l'hôtel de ce soir ne les accueille pas. J'ai rempli les gamelles et tout est prêt pour elles. Répondit la blonde en venant câliner les chiennes. On revient demain en début d'après midi, et on prendra soin d'elles encore et encore. Mais pour l'instant on doit y aller. Signala-t-elle en attrapant Ava pour se lever et la câliner.

Lana embrassa Lola plusieurs fois, avant de se lever de prendre son sac et la valise, et d'ouvrir la porte.

-Allez Jen on doit y aller. Fit elle en voyant son amoureuse embrasser la tête de sa chienne.

-Tu crois que si je la mets dans mon sac ça pourrait fonctionner? Elle pourrait ne pas être vue. Proposa Jennifer.

-Si je ne peux pas prendre Lola, tu ne peux pas prendre Ava. Alors arrête tes idées folles, et viens. Sourit Lana, avant de voir la blonde s'avancer vers elle. Tu poses Ava et tu viens. Ordonna-t-elle gentiment, amusée.

Jennifer posa sa chienne avec celle de Lana, et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Pas de bêtises mes chéries, à demain. Fit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Lola. Je suis prête. Lança-t-elle à Lana, en la rejoignant.

Lana ferma la porter derrière elle et elles prirent la voiture. Après un détour par la boulangerie où elles prirent une demi douzaine de croissant, elles allèrent au manoir. Là-bas, garées, elles rejoignirent tout le monde et se firent disputer pour être encore et toujours en retard. Elles mirent la valise dans le van et chacune leurs tour elles montèrent. Jennifer se débrouilla encore une fois pour s'asseoir près de la vitre, alors quand Lana arriva elle posa son sac mais resta plantée debout dans la petite allée centrale le regard sur la blonde.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui est là? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que je suis plus rapide, et tellement mignonne que t'ose pas me pousser. Sourit Jennifer en lui faisant les beaux yeux.

-À mon tour. Pousse toi. Réclama Lana. Et ne me justifie pas ton refus par un je t'aime ou quelle que connerie que se soit. Prévint-elle.

-Mais je t'aime c'est vrai, et je te prendrais dans mes bras tout le voyage si tu me laisses ici. Proposa à son tour la blonde.

Elles se défièrent du regard, et Rebecca assise devant elles les regarda.

-Bon les filles asseyez vous on vous attend. Réclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Mais c'est tout le temps elle. Bouda Lana en s'asseyant.

-Oh arrête on dirait une enfant. Elle te câline alors pourquoi tu nous enquiquines? Fit Rebecca en s'asseyant correctement, sa question n'attendant pas de réponse.

Lana croisa les bras et bouda alors que le van partait. Jennifer se pencha lentement vers elle, passant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, embrassant sa mâchoire tout doucement. La brune ne bougea pas, lui résistant comme elle pouvait, mais quand les lèvres de la blonde arrivèrent à son menton elle su que dans la seconde qui suivait Jennifer l'embrasserait, alors elle prit son visage en coupe, la regarda en lui souriant doucement et l'embrassa. Elle lui souffla ces petits mots qui étaient toujours aimants dans sa bouche et Jennifer le savait, alors qu'ils pouvaient paraître moche à dire à son amoureuse, un simple : t'es impossible. Jennifer ria contre elle et continua de la serrer dans ses bras, se rasseyant correctement pour le trajet.

-Tu dois appeler le médecin je te rappelle. Rappela Lana après un moment de silence à se câliner.

-C'est vrai. Acquiesça la blonde.

Elle sortit son téléphone et son petit dossier avec les documents et les codes et de références de dossier et de procédures qui perdaient la brune, mais que Jennifer comprenait. Elle resta au téléphone une vingtaine de minutes puis raccrocha, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, mais les yeux écarquillés.

-Alors? Demanda Lana, tout bas.

-Tu m'aimes et peux tout me pardonner? Questionna la blonde.

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait? Soupira la brune.

-On a rendez vous demain soir. Un de leurs rendez vous c'est annulé, pile dans nos cycles, alors j'ai dis ok, sinon c'était dans un mois de plus. Expliqua Jennifer.

-Attends, tu me dis que je peux peut-être tomber enceinte demain? Jennifer hocha la tête et Lana dû prendre quelques minutes pour réaliser. C'est génial. Souffla-t-elle.

-C'est vrai? On peut annuler sinon, je veux pas te presser, c'est toi qui choisi d'accord? S'assura la blonde.

-Demain se sera parfait mon coeur. Parfait. La rassura Lana en l'embrassant.

-T'es sûre? Je veux pas que tu fasses ça pour moi, enfin je veux dire, tu dois le vouloir-

-Tais toi. Ordonna Lana avec un sourire. Je le fais pour moi, pour toi, pour nous, pour notre bébé. C'est très bien que se soit demain, je suis de nature plutôt impatiente. Merci bébé. Sourit-elle en l'embrassant.

-D'accord, mais je suis là si tu as ne serais qu'un-Elle fut coupée par les lèvres. Tu vas me laisser finir aucune phrase?

-Aucune si c'est pour dire des bêtises. Sourit la brune, en continuant de l'embrasser. J'ai envie de passer ma main dans ton pantalon. Susurra-t-elle en embrassant la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

-Pas de cochonneries dans le van! Cria la rousse. Ça vaut pour tout le monde, les nouvelles amoureuses aussi.

Les deux femmes se détachèrent un peu en riant, s'amusant de la situation. Lana se redressa et embrassa la joue de la blonde avant de se remettre bien dans son fauteuil mais de se coller à son amoureuse. Durant tout le trajet les deux femmes restèrent collées, à se papouiller, et à discuter. Arrivées sur place, après deux longues heures de route, ils sortirent, récupérèrent leurs affaires et allèrent dans leurs chambres, ayant une heure pour être prêts. Lana et Jennifer avaient deux chambres séparées, l'hôtel ayant été réservé avant qu'elles ne parlent d'elles. Chacune dans leurs chambres, elles se changèrent, et Lana prête alla frapper à la chambre de la blonde qui lui ouvrit, mais lui fit signe de se taire étant au téléphone.

*Mais je ne ferais pas ça. Fit la blonde alors que Lana refermait la porte de chambre derrière elle. Il est hors de question que je fasse ça juste pour vous faire plaisir, les producteurs sont d'accord, Emma et Regina sont ensemble, hors de question que je ne sois pas avec Lana. *

-C'est qui? Murmura Lana près d'elle.

-Mon agent. Articula tout bas la blonde. *Écoute je suis à une convention et j'irais au bras de Lana. Ça ne va pas détruire ma carrière, mais ça va m'aider à construire le reste de ma vie...Oui j'en suis sure...D'accord merci, au revoir.* Elle raccrocha avec un léger sourire. Il était inquiété mais c'est bon. Mon amour je suis tout à toi. Rayonna-t-elle.

Lana se suspendit à son cou et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Jen. Sourit-elle.

-Je sais. S'amusa la jeune femme. T'es sexy dans ta jupe en cuir. Murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant le cou.

-Moi je suis prête pour aller au travail, alors que toi tu es toujours en jean et teeshirt et on doit être en bas dans dix minutes. Rappela la brune.

-Je suis maquillée et je laisse mes cheveux défaits, alors j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Toi descend et va prévenir que j'aurais deux trois minutes de retard. Quémanda-t-elle.

-D'accord, mais quand t'arrive en bas tu m'embrasses, pas le choix. Ordonna Lana avant de fermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Jennifer sourit bêtement et enfila sa jupe et son haut associé, et des talons noirs. Elle vérifia ses cheveux dans le miroir et quitta sa chambre. Porte fermée, elle prit l'ascenseur et descendit dans le hall, où tous étaient. Elle sourit à tous et vint vers la brune pour l'embrasser, mais celle ci brisa rapidement le baiser pour le regarder de haut en bas. La blonde portait un haut très décolleté et une jupe assez courte, alors que Lana avait une veste et un petit décolleté.

-Ah non non non! Tu ne sors pas comme ça, on en voit trop de toi. Refusa la brune faisant rire tout le monde.

-Lana... Soupira la blonde, avec un léger sourire.

-Non mais tu es magnifique mais trop magnifique et je ne veux pas qu'on en voit tant que ça. Réclama la brune.

-Lana, c'est de la jalousie arrête, je suis à toi, mais je m'habille comme je veux. Lança Jennifer avec un léger sourire en embrassant son nez. Allez on y va. Ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main de la brune. Et toi arrête de bouder.

-Tu es trop sexy j'aime pas ça. Grogna la brune en suivant leurs collègues vers l'extérieur.

-Mais dis toi que tu vas m'admirer et en rentrant tout à l'heure tu auras le droit de me déshabiller. Charma la blonde en embrassant sa joue.

-Alors d'accord, mais la prochaine fois je veux voir ta tenue avant les autres, je suis ton amoureuse et je choisirais pas pour toi je veux juste te voir. Murmura Lana.

-Je sais, je te préviendrais, mais tu sais d'habitude tu as une tendance à être très sexy alors je me suis dis que je pouvais l'être sans problème. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi simplement vêtue aujourd'hui. Je t'ai connue bien plus extravagante dans tes tenues. Expliqua Jennifer.

-J'arrivais pas à me décider sur une tenue pour être magnifique à tes côtés, alors j'ai fais simple en me disant que ce qui me rendrait belle se serait de t'avoir près de moi. Et j'avais raison, tu es merveilleuse. Sourit Lana en s'installant dans le van près d'elle. Et tout à l'heure c'était ma jalousie et ma possessivité qui parlait. Ce que j'aurais dû dire c'est que tu étais magnifique et que j'étais fière d'être à toi. Finit-elle en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Jennifer se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Le reste du trajet vers le bâtiment où ils allaient elles restèrent à caresser passivement leurs mains. Durant tout l'après-midi elles rencontrèrent les fans, répondant aux questions, mais aucunes ne portant sur leurs relation, la vérité c'est que les questions devaient obligatoirement être sur la série. Cependant en fin d'après-midi, après une deuxième et dernière pause, les deux femmes prirent une décision. Elles avaient entendu des murmures dans les couloirs en allant se chercher un café, avaient lu des messages et des commentaires sur les réseaux, et avaient eut des échos sur les commentaires fait par les gens. Tout le monde parlait d'elles et de ce qu'elles partageaient. Alors à quelques minutes de la fin, elles se jetèrent un oeil, et alors qu'une question sur Regina et Emma se posaient, elles se rapprochèrent, et à quelques millimètres Lana lui souffla quelques mots.

-Ça va hurler. Ria-t-elle, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Et la brune n'eut pas tord, les cris et les applaudissements se mirent à retentir dans la salle, faisant sourire les deux femmes, et rirent les autres acteurs. Sur les dernières minutes ils tentèrent tout de même de répondre à quelques questions sur la série, mais c'était peine perdue, les deux femmes étaient les seules centres d'intérêts des gens. Quand ce fut l'heure, ils saluèrent tout le monde, et se levèrent, Lana passa un bras autour de la blonde, déclenchant de nouveau cris, ce qui la fit réagir en enlevant son bras, mais Jennifer attrapa sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

-On a le droit maintenant. Sourit Jennifer alors qu'elles quittaient la scène.

-Je sais, mais je me suis pas faite aux hurlements quand je te touche. Expliqua sérieusement Lana faisant éclater de rire la blonde.

Elles quittèrent la scène, puis reprirent le van vers leurs hôtel. Là-bas, elles embrassèrent leurs amis rapidement puis partirent dans leurs chambres. À l'étage, Lana accompagna la blonde à sa chambre, et devant sa porte elle lui embrassa délicatement la joue, sentant comme une gêne.

-Tu rentres avec moi? Proposa la blonde avec un sourire.

-Oui bébé. Avec plaisir. Sourit la jeune femme.

Jennifer les fit rentrer dans sa chambre ferma la porte derrière elles, et enlaça les hanches de Lana, se collant à son dos.

-On arrête de faire comme ci on avait jamais couché ensemble, et tu dors avec moi. Affirma Jennifer en embrassant son cou.

-Oui, mais tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'on va faire ça dans un hôtel. Sourit Lana en allant vers la blonde.

-C'est vrai, une première. S'amusa Jennifer en la poussant sur le lit pour lui enlever sa jupe, alors que la veste avait déjà volé.

Tout leurs vêtements volèrent pour leurs plus grand plaisir, et les deux femmes passèrent la soirée sous les draps.

Alors qu'il faisait déjà bien noir, les deux étaient étalées sur le lit, sur le dos côte à côte. Lana tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, qui sentant son regard tourna à nouveau la tête.

-J'ai faim. Déclara-t-elle.

Jennifer lui sourit tendrement, devant sa bouille enfantine.

-Film et service d'étage? Proposa-t-elle. Lana hocha la tête, et Jennifer se tourna vers sa table de nuit, elle lui donna la télécommande. Tiens choisi un film, j'appelle pour commander.

Les deux firent ce qu'il fallait pour se faire une soirée idéale, et quand ça frappa à la porte, Lana fit pause, et la blonde sortit du lit attrapant le premier vêtements qu'elle trouvait pour l'enfiler et se cacher. Elle alla ouvrir la porte, et l'homme qui la salua, entra, poussant le chariot plateau, jusqu'au bout du lit. En voyant Lana, assise, la couette cachant jusqu'à ses épaules, il retint un sourire, comme tout les employés de l'hôtel il avait eut vent de la présence des deux femmes, qui apparemment était très proches en arrivant, alors là il allait avoir de quoi dire. C'était pas tout les jours qu'il pouvait se vanter avoir apporté le repas de Jennifer Morrison et Lana Parrilla, qui étaient nues dans leurs chambres, à une heure du matin. Quand il les laissa, Jennifer ferma la porte et revint vers le lit, balançant à nouveau ses vêtements pour venir se blottir contre la brune, qui relança le film.

-On a refait sa nuit. Ria la blonde.

-Et bien moi il m'a donné de quoi refaire ta nuit. Provoqua Lana, en mangeant un bout, sa main se baladant sur le bas du dos et les fesses de la jeune femme.

-Je sens qu'on va pas voir la fin du film. Sourit Jennifer en mangeant, laissant la jeune femme la caresser.

Et elles ne virent pas la fin du film...


	33. 33 : C'est ce soir

33 : C'est ce soir.

Au réveil, Lana était couchée contre la blonde, un bras autour d'elle, tombant dans le vide, alors Jennifer ne bougea pas et attendit qu'elle se réveille, profitant de son corps nu contre le sien.

-Salut bébé. Murmura Lana, en la serrant un peu plus fort.

-Bonjour mon amour. Sourit la blonde, en caressant son bras, qui l'entourait.

-Il est qu'elle heure? Interrogea la brune la voix enrouée du réveil, en brossant son nez sur le dos nu de Jennifer.

-Bientôt dix heure, on doit être en bas à onze heure. On a quelques minutes encore. Répondit Jennifer la voix douce.

-Génial, je suis trop bien là. Murmura la brune collée à elle.

Il y eut un long silence nullement pesant, pendant lequel Jennifer laissa se balader ses doigt sur le bras de son amoureuse. Elle la berçait doucement, aimant l'avoir contre elle, repoussant le moment où il faudrait sortir du lit.

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda soudainement Lana.

-Ce soir on a rendez vous pour notre bébé. Chuchota Jennifer.

-Oui, on va peut-être être des mamans ce soir. Acquiesça la brune.

-Tu sais que même si t'es enceinte ce soir, il faudra neuf mois avant que notre bébé soit là. Signala la blonde amusée.

-Oui, mais on sera des mamans dès que je serais enceinte. Rétorqua Lana en embrassant son cou.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Accepta Jennifer. Alors dans ce cas, on va se lever, aller s'habiller, faire tout le trajet jusqu'à chez toi-nous-, se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant la brune prête à rétorquer, et ensuite à dix huit heure on ira au rendez-vous bébé. Sourit-elle en se tournant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle et l'embrasser.

-J'adore quand tu parles de notre bébé. Murmura Lana contre ses lèvres.

-J'adore en parler, je l'imagine tout le temps, c'est plus fort que moi. Avoua la blonde alors que Lana lui embrassait le nez. Arrête de faire ça, ça me fait totalement fondre, et là je dois aller m'habiller. Et toi aussi. Argua-t-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte.

-Tu me prêtes des vêtements? Interrogea la brune, alors que Jennifer était sortie du lit et enfilait ses sous-vêtements.

-Tu sais que tu as, dans ta chambre, une valise avec des vêtements. Sourit la blonde.

-Je sais, mais je préfère tes fringues. Répondit Lana avec un sourire charmeur.

-D'accord, alors tiens. Sweat et jean, se sera parfait! S'exclama Jennifer. T'as pas besoin de sous-vêtements quand même? S'assura-t-elle en enfilant son pantalon mais ne voyant pas la brune bouger.

-Bah si un peu, j'ai que ceux d'hier alors, je veux bien. Sourit Lana, amusée, toujours cachée par la couette.

-Tu es impossible! Soupira la blonde, mais elle lui donna tout de même des sous-vêtements.

-Mais tu m'aimes comme ça. Ria la brune. Et puis soit gentille avec la mère de tes enfants. Continua-t-elle en riant.

-Alors ça c'est petit. Vraiment très petit! S'exclama la blonde en revenant sur le lit, sur les genoux, oreiller en main pour donner des coups à Lana.

La brune se défendit avec son oreiller, et rapidement les rires se firent entendre, et elles finirent allongées sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille, Jennifer sur son amoureuse. Elles échangèrent un regard et la blonde l'embrassa tendrement avant de se remettre debout. Avant de n'avoir le temps de faire quoi que se soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Ginnifer.

-T'aurais pu mettre un haut. Remarqua la jeune femme amusée.

-Oups, pardon. Ria Jennifer en faisant demi tour pour aller s'habiller. Entre! Dit-elle à Ginnifer, la laissant fermer la porte. Lana dans le lit, s'empressait d'enfiler des sous-vêtement, ce qui fit bien rire la blonde. Toujours à poil toi.

-Arrête Jen! Rougit Lana, en finissant de mettre son soutien gorge sous la couette. Salut Ginni, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je vous connais, je savais que vous seriez en retard, et comme on part dans dix minutes je suis venue voir où vous en étiez. Et j'ai bien fait. Ria-t-elle. Lana habille toi rapidement, et va chercher tes affaires. Continua-t-elle en retenant au mieux son rire.

Les deux femmes écoutèrent, et firent ce que leurs amie leurs demandait. En quelques minutes Lana fut prête et se leva, elle embrassa la blonde, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ginnifer et alla en trottinant à sa chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir. Elles récupéra le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait sortit de sa valise et les rangea. Elle prit son sac, et sa valise et quitta sa chambre. Elle prit l'ascenseur pour descendre, quand elle en sortit, elle trouva tout le monde dans le hall, Jennifer arrivant à peine. Elle avança rapidement mais en silence et vint se coller au dos de la blonde pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Ah t'es là! S'exclama la blonde en se tournant et attrapant sa main. J'ai cru que t'allais encore être à la bourre. Sourit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être à la bourre. Ria Lana. T'as récupéré mes affaires que j'avais laissé dans ta chambre? S'assura-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Évidemment, j'allais pas les laisser. Déclara la blonde en laissant sa valise dans le coffre du van.

-Je préférais m'en assurer. Rétorqua Lana en posant ses affaires pour suivre Jennifer dans le van.

À l'intérieur elles montèrent et comme à leurs habitudes elles allèrent au fond du van, mais la blonde cette fois fit signe à Lana de s'asseoir la première, près de la fenêtre, et pour la remercier la brune, avant de s'asseoir, vint déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Pendant tout le trajet les deux femmes dormirent, Jennifer la tête sur l'épaule de son amoureuse, qui avait reposé la sienne sur celle de la blonde. Lorsque le van se gara, il fallu les réveiller, ce qui ne fut pas facile, mais Ginnifer finit par les bouger avec tendresse. Tous se levèrent et reprirent leurs affaires, avant d'embrasser tout le monde et de partir. Lana et Jennifer prirent la route ensemble et rentrèrent chez elles. La porte de la maison ouverte, elles rentrèrent et trente secondes après leurs chiennes arrivaient et leurs sautaient dessus. Lana câlina sa Lola, alors que la blonde soulevait Ava, pour la serrer contre son torse.

-Oh tu m'as manqué mon Ava. Souffla la blonde en avançant vers le salon délaissant ses affaires dans l'entrée.

-Et ma Lola elle t'a pas manqué? S'indigna faussement la brune en fermant la porte avec Lola près d'elle, pour suivre son amoureuse au salon.

-Si, mais mon Ava un peu plus. Rétorqua Jennifer alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Je sais que ta Lola t'as un peu plus manqué aussi.

-Bon peut-être. Avoua Lana avec un léger rire. Mais avant toi, quand je rentrais, je n'avais que elle, alors c'est normal. Se justifia-t-elle.

-Oui et bien moi de même. Je n'ai eu qu'elle pendant des années, c'est normal qu'elle me manque et que je sois plus heureuse de la voir elle, même si j'adore Lola. Argua la blonde avant de laisser une caresse à la chienne de Lana vautrée sur la jeune femme sur le canapé.

-Et moi? Entre Ava et moi qui tu préfères? S'amusa la brune en se penchant pour poser son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Tu es une idiote mais je t'aime. Souffla la blonde en tournant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, leurs lèvres très proches.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur. Murmura Lana, en continuant d'admirer les yeux verts. Tu te sens comment? Pour ce soir? Parce que depuis hier tu te préoccupes de moi mais on va quand même te prendre un ovule, donc tu es très concernée pour ce soir aussi. Demanda-t-elle sans bouger pour autant.

-Je vais très bien, j'ai hâte. Sourit Jennifer. Je leurs donne tout mes ovules quand ils veulent si ça peut permettre que tu tombes enceinte.

-Tu es géniale. S'enthousiasma la brune. On va être des super mamans, hein? S'assura-t-elle, depuis des jours sa plus grosse angoisse était de ne pas réussir à être une bonne mère.

-Tu seras parfaite, on va apprendre ensemble à être des mamans, mais n'aies pas peur tout ira bien trésor. Rassura Jennifer avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et de passer un bras autour d'elle. Tout ira très bien, on va plus savoir quoi faire de tout ce bonheur. Fit-elle, alors que Ava et Lola descendaient du canapé, leurs permettant de se coller totalement.

-Tu es un réel conte de fée, tu le sais ça? Sourit la brune, en se calant bien dans les bras de la jeune femme, son menton sur son buste.

-Tu es l'héroïne de mon conte de fée, alors. Précisa Jennifer en la serrant contre elle, l'attirant à elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. J'ai faim, on mange un bout avant de se changer et de partir?

-Avec plaisir bébé. Accepta la brune, en lui volant un dernier baiser avant de se décoller d'elle. Je m'occupe des chiennes avant.

-Vas-y, je nous fais un rapide encas. Sourit la blonde. Parce qu'il est déjà tard et on doit partir dans une demie-heure. Signala-t-elle.

Les deux femmes se levèrent, et ensemble elles allèrent à la cuisine préparer deux choses bien différentes. Elles avaient un léger sourire qui ne quittait pas leurs lèvres, restant en permanence là, quoi qu'elles disent ou fassent. Elles avaient du mal à réaliser que c'était ce soir, tout c'était enchainé rapidement, et elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Lana avait la possibilité d'être enceinte dans les jours à venir. Et si c'était le cas dans neuf mois elles auraient dans leurs bras un petit bébé, leurs petit bébé d'amour. Elles l'imaginaient, chaque jour plus précisément et depuis la veille l'image se faisait de plus en plus précise.  
L'encas prêt, Jennifer donna son assiette à la brune et ensemble, elles s'accoudèrent autour du comptoir et en restant debout elles mangèrent.

-Je suis heureuse. C'est bête à dire comme ça, mais je suis heureuse. Murmura Lana alors qu'elle finissait son assiette.

-C'est pas bête à dire, et encore moins bête si tu me le dis à moi. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant tendrement. On y va? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui mon coeur, on y va. Acquiesça Lana. Veux tu bien conduire par contre? Demanda-t-elle, les bras autour de son cou.

-Avec plaisir. Accepta la jeune femme.

Les mains liées elles récupérèrent leurs sacs et leurs clés, firent un dernier signe à leurs chiennes, et quittèrent la maison. Dans la voiture, leurs sourires ne quittaient pas leurs lèvres elles étaient heureuses et tout le monde pouvait le voir quand elles arrivèrent à la clinique. Elles s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente, les mains liées, et patientèrent sans un mot longuement. Puis le médecin vint les voir.

-Madame Morrison, vous allez me suivre la première, et ensuite nous vous verrons Madame Parrilla, pour l'insémination. Mais faudra attendre un peu. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas l'accompagner? Demanda Lana, sans détacher leurs mains alors que la blonde se mettait debout.

-Non, désolé. Je ne peux vous y autoriser, par contre elle pourra être présente auprès de vous lors de l'insémination. Tenta de rassurer le médecin.

Jennifer vit de suite la déception sur le visage de la brune, mais aussi son angoisse parce qu'elle partait loin d'elle pour l'intervention des médecins. Alors elle renforça sa prise sur sa main et se pencha au dessus d'elle.

-Tout va bien aller, ne bouge pas je reviens, trésor. Rassura Emma en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Oui, je t'aime. Souffla Lana, tout de même inquiète.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la blonde en s'éloignant pour suivre le médecin. J'ai mis ton livre dans ton sac. Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Lana esquissa un sourire devant l'attention prévoyante de la blonde. Elle fouilla son sac et en sortit son livre, elle l'ouvrit faisant tomber le marque page. Elle se pencha pour le prendre, la photo de son amoureuse et elle trônant sur le sol. La photo avait été prise lors de Noël dernier, pendant la soirée faite avec leurs amis et collègues, elle gardait un souvenir magnifique de cette soirée, pendant laquelle Jennifer et elle étaient restée collées tout le temps, dansant bien proches l'une de l'autre. La photo avait été prise par Ginnifer, au moment où la blonde lui avait sauté sur le dos. Dessus elles avaient un sourire plus éblouissant que jamais, elles étaient bêtement heureuses sans même être ensemble, et Lana aimait profondément cette photo. Elle la regarda un moment, puis la garda contre son ventre et tenta de se plonger dans son livre, attendant la blonde, qui finit par revenir. Quand la blonde se laissa tomber dans le petit canapé près d'elle, elle lâcha son livre.

-Tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai juste du écarter les jambes devant quelqu'un d'autres que toi. Signala-t-elle avec un léger sourire amusé. Et tes doigts m'ont manqué quand l'objet métallique froid m'a touchée. Continua-t-elle.

-Jen! Gronda Lana en se tortillant. Arrête. J'arrive pas à savoir si ça m'agace ou m'excite.

-Ça peut être les deux. S'amusa Jennifer en embrassant le début de sa mâchoire.

-Arrête, ici est le seul lieu où tu n'as pas le droit de m'exciter. Reprit sérieusement Lana. Ici, c'est notre bébé, notre avenir. Alors pas de sous entendus. Déclara-t-elle.

-Tu as raison. Pardon. S'excusa la blonde en embrassant sa joue. Alors pour être sérieuse, ce que j'ai dis étais sincère, je n'ai pas aimé écarter les jambes pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Même si au fond c'est un peu pour toi. Se reprit-elle. Bref, j'ai par contre des ovules au top! Je pensais pas qu'on me ferait se compliment un jour. Sourit-elle.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Finit par dire Lana, après un rire. J'avais peur. Avoua-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je vais bien, tu es trop inquiète. Sourit Jennifer en se laissant aller dans ses bras, et la serrant. Je suis sure que tu seras une maman poule. Plaisanta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-C'est possible oui. Ria Lana. D'après mes neveux, je suis une tata poule, alors avec nos enfants j'imagine que se sera pire. J'y suis pour rien, quand j'aime, j'aime entièrement, pas à moitié, j'aime de toute mon âme, et je m'assure que la personne va bien. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je sais. C'est parce que tu aimes avec tant d'abnégation les gens et que tu protèges avec tant d'amour ceux qui te sont chers que je t'aime autant. Murmura-t-elle. Et saches que je t'aime avec une force immense, tellement que je ne sais comment l'exprimer.

-Je t'aime de la même manière mon coeur. Sourit Lana en caressant sa joue.

Elles patientèrent un moment, collées l'une à l'autre, attendant les médecins, qui finirent par venir vers elles, et elles allèrent ensemble dans la salle pour l'insémination. Les médecins rappelèrent le protocole, les taux de réussite, tout ce que les deux savaient déjà mais qu'ils étaient obligés de rappeler. Puis l'insémination commença, et Lana planta son regard dans celui de son amoureuse qui lui tenait la main, près d'elle. Elles en avaient parlé ensemble, elles voulaient ne pas se quitter du regard pendant la procédure, pour oublier les gens autour, n'être que elles deux. Elles auraient pu regarder la médecin qui faisait l'insémination et qui leurs décrivait tout ce qui se passait, mais ça voulait dire s'oublier un instant et elles ne voulaient être rien que elles pendant que leurs bébé se faisait. Juste elles deux et leurs avenir.  
L'insémination terminée, les deux femmes reprirent leurs affaires et la médecin vint les voir.

-Alors maintenant il faut patienter dix jours au moins pour savoir, et voici une ordonnance pour faire une prise de sang dans deux semaines, pour s'assurer si vous êtes enceinte ou non. Dit-elle en tendant un papier que Lana prit.

-Merci beaucoup. Merci. Remercia Lana rayonnante.

Les deux serrèrent la main de la médecin et partirent vers la sortie pour rentrer chez elle. Elles firent un détour par un petit restaurant où elles prirent à emporter pour rentrer. Elles n'échangèrent presque aucun mot, jusqu'à rentrer dans leurs maison.

-Léa pour une fille? Lança la brune alors que son amoureuse fermait la porte.

-Je préfère Liza. Proposa la blonde en enlevant sa veste, les chiennes arrivant.

-Louna? Continua Lana en câlinant sa chienne.

-Lola? Ria Jennifer avec son Ava dans les bras, enlevant ses chaussures de ses pieds.

-Hors de question. Léna? Continua-t-elle avec un sourire, sac de nourriture en main.

-Pourquoi un "L" au prénom? Demanda Jennifer en avançant derrière elle.

-Parce que c'est comme Lana. Laura? Enchaina la brune avec un sourire, montant les escaliers.

-Ni de "L", ni de "J". Imposa la blonde alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'étage. Anya?

-Une autre lettre d'accord. Maia? Proposa à son tour Lana, en ouvrant la chambre.

-Ah j'adore! S'exclama Jennifer. Note sur le panneau. Lança-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit et allumant la télé.

Lana alla noter le prénom sur l'ardoise, l'ajoutant à Lia, qu'elle barra à cause de la nouvelle règle, et à Tina.

-On aime les prénoms qui finissent en "a", c'est déjà bien on a un point d'accord. Lança Lana en venant près de la blonde dans le lit. Par contre pour un garçon, je propose Lukas.

-Pas de "L". Signala la blonde en cherchant sa série. Cléo?

-C'est beau, j'aime beaucoup. Attends je note. Déclara Lana en attrapant le panneau sur lequel elle écrivit le nom. Hayden?

-Eden, plutôt. Rétorqua Jennifer en lui donnant son plat.

-C'est mieux. Acquiesça la brune en notant. Bon parlons autre chose, j'ai faim. Tu veux regarder quoi? Demanda-t-elle, posant le tableau à côté du lit, en venant caler son dos contre le flanc de Jennifer.

-_Swingtown_, il me reste un épisode. Déclara Jennifer en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre main mangeant.

-Après tu ne regardes plus de série avec moi dedans. Réclama Lana en se mettant à manger.

-Eh c'est pas juste! T'as regardé _Dr House_ et _How I Wet Your Mother , _j'ai le droit à une autre série. S'exclama Jennifer en mangeant.

-Oh mais Jen, on pourrait pas regarder des séries où on est pas? Geignit Lana en la regardant la tête balancée en arrière.

-Si. Acquiesça Jennifer en prenant une nouvelle bouchée. M'en fou regarderais quand t'es pas là. Fit-elle comme une enfant boudeuse.

-Espèce de gamine. Ria Lana.

Elles finirent leurs soirée devant la télé, à se papouiller, proposant des prénoms de bébés encore et encore avant de s'endormir l'une contre l'autre.


	34. 34 : Enceinte ou non?

34 : Enceinte ou non?

_[Dix jours plus tard - les deux femmes avaient organisé la rencontre de leurs parents, il ne leur restait que deux à trois jours de tournage, tout dépendait de leurs rapidité à finir les dernières scènes. Quand au bébé, elles devenaient folles, elles en parlaient tout le temps, sans pouvoir en parler devant les gens. Chaque instant était une proposition de prénoms, un moment d'imagination de leurs avenir. Elles avaient commencé à penser la chambre du bébé, l'envisageant chez Lana autant que chez Jennifer. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que elles et leurs bébé, au point que la veille elles avaient pas retenu tout leurs texte...]_

Le réveil sonna à huit heure et Jennifer l'éteignit. Elle se tourna pour embrasser la brune sur le nez et passer un bras autour d'elle.

-Mon amour, debout, c'est le grand jour. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

Ce jour était enfin le jour où elles allaient savoir si la brune était enceinte, le jour qu'elle attendait avec impatience, qu'elle espérait beau. Quand Jennifer lui rappela ce jour, la brune se réveilla doucement en enlaçant son amoureuse et la serrant avec un sourire béat, les yeux fermés, et un soupir satisfait.

-Bonjour bébé. Sourit Lana.

-Bien dormi? S'amusa doucement Jennifer.

-J'ai dormi quatre heures, puisque que le reste du temps tu ne m'as pas lâchée. Plaisanta la brune.

-Dis celle qui a commencé, en rentrant dans ma douche alors que j'avais rien demandé hier soir. Rétorqua la blonde avec un sourire, se retrouvant rapidement allongée sur la brune, qui avait les mains sur ses fesses. Pas maintenant, on doit aller bosser. Les mains de Lana serrèrent ses fesses la faisant serrer les dents. Lana, sérieusement, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi plus tard. On se lève, maintenant tout de suite. Obligea-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-On devait pas se lever? S'amusa Lana, en capturant ses lèvres à nouveau.

-Si mais j'arrive pas à te résister. Gémit Jennifer contre ses lèvres, la brune bascula, la faisant s'allonger sur le dos, sur elle. Soit la responsable de nous deux pour une fois et arrête nous. Quémanda-t-elle, désespérément, les bras autour de sa nuque, l'embrassant.

-Je peux attendre un peu pour nous arrêter. S'amusa la brune, caressant ses courbes en l'embrassant encore.

-Non, si t'attends on sera en retard. Arrête nous. Ordonna la blonde en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme. Lana l'embrassa. Arrête nous. Réclama à nouveau la blonde, avant d'enchaîner sur des baisers. Lana, arrête nous.

-Bébé, je vais m'habiller. Déclara Lana embrassant furtivement sa mâchoire avant de sortir du lit.

Jennifer soupira et se laissa aller sur le dos, elle devait calmer son coeur, ça devenait urgent, et encore plus son corps. Sa seule pensée était que Lana était nue dans la salle de bain, faisant sa douche. Elle se releva d'un coup attrapa une longue robe fluide tombant presque au sol, flottante et à manches courtes dans ses affaires, qu'elles avaient rapportées ici. Elle l'enfila et descendit préparer café et céréales, mais elle ne fit qu'un bol, et se mit à manger. Lana arriva quelques minutes après et se colla à son dos, café en main bouche ouverte attendant une cuillerée.

-Faut juste te remplir ton bol qui est là. Déclara Jennifer en lui montrant.

-Non, je veux tes céréales à toi, servie par toi, sans me décoller de toi. Murmura Lana, avec un petit sourire.

-Tiens. Sourit la blonde en lui donnant une cuillerée. Une autre? Proposa-t-elle après en avoir prit une.

-Oui. J'ai faim en ce moment le matin. Déclara Lana voulant prendre la cuillerée mais Jennifer lui retira. Elle la regarda et les yeux écarquillées de la jeune femme lui fit froncer les sourcils. Puis elle comprit. Oh non te fait pas d'idées. J'ai faim, ça veut pas dire que je suis enceinte. Arrête, ne te fais pas d'idée et on va bosser. Ordonna-t-elle en se décollant du dos de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas faire le test maintenant? Réclama Jennifer en finissant son café.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de pisser, alors on attend! S'exclama la brune comme si c'était une évidence. Et viens, on va bosser. Appela-t-elle.

Jennifer grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et la suivit pour prendre la voiture et se rendre sur le tournage. Là-bas, elles arrivèrent mains dans la main, comme depuis les dix derniers jours, les deux adorant toujours autant ce sentiment de liberté. Lana alla se préparer, ayant une dernière scène en méchante reine, personnage qui lui demandait un long temps de préparation. Jennifer de son côté alla jouer Emma, quelques scènes. Durant la matinée les deux femmes ne se virent que peu, et le midi elles n'eurent même pas le temps de manger ensemble. En début d'après-midi, Lana avait renfiler un costume de Regina, et la blonde était en Emma. Lorsque la brune sortit des toilettes, elle alla dans le Granny's où ils tournaient pour l'après midi, la scène de fête pour l'arrivée de Neal dans la famille Charmant, et elle attendit que le coupé résonne. Quand se fut fait, elle s'approcha de Jennifer, prit sa main et la tira dans un recoin du bâtiment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a trésor? Tu as l'air toute bizarre? S'inquiéta la blonde.

Toute la journée elle avait essayé d'oublier la date, d'oublier que c'était aujourd'hui que peut-être elles sauraient pour leurs bébé, elles avaient tellement envie de l'avoir que depuis ce matin elle rentrait dans son personnage d'Emma pour oublier sa vie en tant que Jennifer. Elle voulait tout simplement ne pas se faire trop de faux espoir, elle et Lana essayaient d'éviter ça depuis dix jours, mais c'était difficile, alors depuis le matin, où elle s'était fait un énorme espoir en entendant Lana lui dire qu'elle avait faim le matin, elle essayait d'arrêter de penser au bébé. Si jamais Lana n'était pas enceinte, elle ne voulait pas trop souffrir, le moins possible. Alors son amoureuse inquiète devant elle ne la rassurait pas, mais pour autant, étrangement, elle ne pensait pas au bébé en cet instant.

-Jen...Souffla Lana, mais s'arrêtant, ne sachant comment formuler ça.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je suis là, tu peux tout me dire. Encouragea Jennifer en passant une main sur la joue de la brune.

Lana ne sachant comment formuler ça, sortit de sa poche de veste les trois tests de grossesse. Oui, trois. Elle avait tellement peur de se tromper qu'elle avait fait les trois acheté il y a dix jours. Les deux femmes en avaient acheté trois pour les faire sur différents jours, ne sachant pas la date exacte où elles seraient sûres que se soit possible ou non qu'elle soit enceinte. Jennifer baissa les yeux sur les tests, et lâcha Lana pour les prendre en main et les regarder un par un.

-Tu viens de les faire? Interrogea-t-elle bluffée.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Lana.

-Tu es enceinte? Sourit Jennifer avec de légers gloussements, n'en revenant pas.

-Oui. Répondit la brune, les mêmes gloussements nerveux s'échappant.

Jennifer releva les yeux vers elle avec un grand sourire, les tests serrés dans sa main. Elle attrapa le visage de son amoureuse et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Mon dieu, mon dieu, on va avoir un bébé. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Je fais ma prise de sang demain, on en sera absolument sûres à ce moment là. Chuchota Lana, les mains sur les hanches de la blonde, la serrant contre elle.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Jennifer, de plus en plus heureuse par cette nouvelle.

-Moi aussi. Sourit Lana avant de reprendre les tests pour les cacher dans sa poche. Mais pour la fin de journée, je ne suis pas enceinte, on essaye pas d'avoir un bébé, d'accord?

-Je vais essayer. Répondit la blonde, avec son sourire éblouissant qui ne la quittait pas. C'est pas gagné, mais je vais essayer. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune, et la laissa en laissant trainer sa main sur son ventre.

Lana sourit toute seule, et la regarda partir, rejoignant les autres. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre une fraction de seconde, et souffla pour aller à son tour avec tout le monde. Si elle arrivait à calmer sa joie et son sourire, pour ne pas paraître étrange, Jennifer avait plus de mal elle.  
Alors qu'ils patientait entre deux scènes avec Jared, Ginnifer et Josh, Jennifer s'approcha dans le dos de la brune et se colla à elle en enlaçant ses hanches avec un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Ça va tout le monde? Demanda-t-elle faisant discrètement sourire Lana par tant de joie.

-Toi tu es bien trop heureuse, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Josh, les yeux plissés signe qu'il tentait de lire en elle en la scrutant.

-Mais non y a rien, je suis juste contente. Rayonna Jennifer.

-Vous nous cachez encore un truc toute les deux. Remarqua Jared, avec la même tête que Josh, à côté de ce dernier, tout deux les bras croisés, scrutant les femmes face à eux.

-Mais non on ne cache rien. Répondit Lana.

-Allez laissez les, tout les deux. Défendit Ginnifer. Elles ont peut-être des secrets, et c'est leurs droit, quand elles voudront parler elles le feront. Ajouta-t-elle, avant que son mari passe un bras autour d'elle, une main sur son ventre. Aïe! S'exclama-t-elle en se tenant le ventre. Je sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui mais les coups de pieds sont douloureux. Déclara Ginnifer.

-Se sera un boxeur. Sourit Jennifer en lâchant la brune, pour poser une main sur le ventre de son amie.

-J'aimerais mieux pas. Souffla Ginnifer. En tant que marraine je serais heureuse que tu ne lui apprennes pas à boxer. Je sais que toi et Lana êtes très douée en sport de combat et en boxe, mais pas de ça avec mon fils.

-Juré. Mais Lana et moi on est douées en sport de combat et d'autodéfense, on se bat pas juste pour taper sur les gens, comme certains sport. Rappela la blonde.

-D'accord, mais c'est non quand même. Sourit Ginnifer, faisant rire tout le monde.

-On tourne! Allez! Les rappela le réalisateur.

Ils allèrent se remettent en place, Jennifer volant un baiser à son amoureuse avant d'y aller. Ils se mirent en place pour la scène du retour d'Emma. Quand celle ci entrait dans le dinner elle enlaçait ses parents qui étaient juste devant elle, avant de chercher la brune du regard, mais elle ne la trouvait pas.

« -Où est Regina? » Demandait-t-elle à ses parents. Ceux ci haussaient les épaules, en faisant signe qu'ils ne savaient pas.

« -Emma. » Soufflait une voix dans son dos.

La blonde se retournait et un grand sourire apparaissait sur son visage, alors que Regina ne bougeait pas ne sachant comment réagir, choquée de la revoir.

« -Gina! » Hurlait la blonde avant de venir dans ses bras, pour se suspendra à son cou en l'embrassant.

« -Tu es rentrée. » Remarquait Regina après le baiser, ses bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme qui l'embrassait encore pour seule réponse. « Tu m'as manqué ». Ajoutait la brune avec un léger, très léger sourire, réalisant peu à peu. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, elle apercevait Robin derrière enlaçant une femme. « Tu as ramené quelqu'un? » Demandait-elle.

« -Oui. » Grimaçait Emma. « Marianne, la femme de Robin. Je savais pas que c'était elle avant qu'on arrive ici. » Expliquait-elle.

« -Tu es géniale. » Souriait la brune en l'embrassant. Au moins il nous laissera tranquille. Ajoutait-elle en faisant sourire Emma dans ses bras, qui l'embrassait encore.

« -Par contre Killian est persuadé être l'homme qu'il me faut, et comme j'ai dansé avec lui, il -»

« -Tu as dansé avec lui? » S'agaçait la brune.

« -J'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'étais perdue dans la forêt enchantée sans toi, mais avec la Méchante Reine, fallait que je me fonde dans la masse et on était à un bal. Je te raconterait tout plus tard. Juste Killian pense qu'il est parfait pour moi. Mais pour ce soir, mangeons, puis rentrons. Je veux juste profiter de toi et notre famille. » Déclarait Emma.

« -D'accord mon amour. » Souriait la brune en l'embrassant.

Et la scène se coupait quand on les voyait rejoindre les autres. Le réalisateur coupa et vint vers eux.

-On va la refaire une dernière fois, et Lana bonne idée le "mon amour" à la fin, pour les derniers mots de la saison c'est bien, alors on garde ça, tu le dis à nouveau. Ordonna-t-il.

-C'est pas trop compliqué à faire. Ria la brune en regardant Jennifer près d'elle.

Elles partagèrent un rire et un baiser et se remirent en place pour tourner. Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à tourner quelques scènes de transition et une fois finit elles allèrent s'habiller. Chacune de leurs côtés, elles discutèrent un moment avec un de leurs amis, tous trouvaient étrange le sourire béat qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de la blonde, et avaient des questions. Elles finirent par réussir à s'éclipser et elles se retrouvèrent à la voiture. Lana prit le volant et les ramena chez elles. En entrant Lola et Ava leurs sautèrent dessus, mais cette fois elles ne leurs offrirent que deux trois caresses, et Jennifer alla dans la cuisine.

-Jen qu'est ce que tu fais? Appela Lana en la rejoignant.

-Tiens. Fit la blonde en lui tendant un test de grossesse. Je sais t'en a fais trois, mais refais en un maintenant s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle.

-T'en avais acheter un de plus? Sourit Lana en le prenant.

-Oui. Va pisser dessus. Ordonna la blonde avec un sourire.

Pendant que Lana était aux toilettes, Jennifer alla sur la terrasse et s'assit sur une chaise près de la table. Elle attendit en faisant tapoter ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. La brune revint avec le test et s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes.

-Faut attendre maintenant. Signala-t-elle en posant le test sur la table.

Elles fixèrent le test, les mains de Jennifer venant tenir les hanches de Lana, pour la garder près d'elle. Après une minute, la réponse apparu.

-Tu es enceinte. Sourit Jennifer en venant la regarder.

Lana plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, les mains sur ses joues, collée à elle. Jennifer laissa ses mains glisser sur les fesses de son amoureuse pendant le baiser, se perdant totalement dedans. Mais la brune le brisa pour se mettre debout, avant d'attraper Jennifer par sa robe pour la mettre debout, et lui faire face pour l'embrasser. Elle l'entraîna vers la maison, et la blonde ne se fit pas prier, à peine un pied à l'intérieur elle fit voler le haut de la jeune femme. Elles montèrent jusqu'à leurs chambres, se dépouillant doucement jusqu'à être nues sur le lit, peau contre peau.

Il était vingt heure elles étaient étendues dans leurs lit, la couette sur leurs jambes, et Jennifer regardait le ventre de son amoureuse, au dessus de celui ci.

-Salut mon bébé. Murmura-t-elle en caressant le ventre de la jeune femme qui ria à cette soudaine déclaration. J'en reviens pas que ça ai marché. Tu es enceinte. Lana lui sourit. Non mais tu t'en rends compte? T'es enceinte!

-Oui je sais Jen, c'est moi qui ai fait pipi sur quatre tests. Ria Lana.

-C'est vrai. S'amusa la blonde avant de reporter toute son attention au ventre de la brune qui caressait son dos. Tu portes notre bébé. Jamais j'aurais cru ça. Quand je t'ai rencontrée jamais j'aurais imaginé que tu tomberais aussi amoureuse que je ne l'étais et le suis de toi, jamais j'aurais pensé qu'un jour tu porterais notre enfant. Avoua-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur le ventre de la brune.

-J'y aurais pas cru non plus, c'est pour cela que j'aime laissé le hasard faire ma vie et que je ne cadre pas tout. Sourit Lana. Quand la blonde déposa un nouveau baiser sur son ventre elle reprit. Tu voudrais bien arrêter de câliner notre bébé et venir m'embrasser. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Jalouse de notre bébé qui n'est même pas né. Plaisanta Jennifer en se dandinant pour s'allonger sur son flanc et l'embrasser. Tu as faim? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, très faim. Acquiesça Lana.

-Alors on va aller manger. Sourit Jennifer après un dernier baiser.

Elles se levèrent, enfilèrent un vêtement et descendirent manger. Le repas prêt, elles passèrent autour de la table. Et Lana reprit.

-Tyméo? Proposa-t-elle.

-Noa? Renchérit la blonde.

-À noter. Acquiesça Lana. Et Néo?

-Ah non. Refusa Jennifer. Aya, pour une fille?

-Nahia? Répondit Lana.

-À noter. Accepta la blonde.

Depuis dix jours elles lançaient des prénoms d'enfants et si l'autre répondait par un autre prénom c'était "non", si elle disait "à noter", alors elles l'ajoutaient à la liste. Celle ci ne grandissait pas très vite, car les deux femmes proposaient beaucoup de prénoms, mais étaient rarement d'accord.


	35. 35 : Prise de sang

35 : Prise de sang.

Au matin, les deux femmes se réveillèrent à sept heure. Elles tournaient à dix heure, mais avant Lana avait sa prise de sang. Elles allaient la faire tôt le matin pour avoir les résultats le soir en rentrant du tournage. Une fois le réveil éteint Jennifer se colla au dos de Lana et l'enlaça.

-Debout ma Lana..Murmura-t-elle.

-'lut bébé. Marmonna la brune en s'étirant.

-Faut pas que tu manges, alors je vais me préparer et aller manger pendant que tu te prépares. Oh non en fait on va se préparer ensemble et je vais nous préparer un truc à emporter et on mangera ensemble tout à l'heure. Réfléchit la blonde.

-T'es pas obligée de rien manger toi. Remarqua Lana en se tournant dans ses bras.

-Si. Si toi tu manges pas à cause du bébé, je mange pas non plus. Déclara la blonde en embrassant son nez. Allez viens on se lève, on s'embrasse, on va à la douche, on va s'habiller, je prépare un truc à manger, on prend la voiture et on y va. Allez! Entraîna-t-elle en s'extirpant du lit.

-T'es bien trop motivée pour un sept heure du mat'! Sourit la brune alors que Jennifer la tirait pour la sortir du lit, n'obtenant d'elle que la position assise sur le bord du lit.

-Mais allez! Après ce matin on saura si notre bébé est vraiment vraiment là, alors je veux y aller. S'exclama Jennifer avec un sourire éclatant. Mais bouges tes fesses allez! Elle avait beau tirer Lana, celle ci se la jouait poids mort sur le bord du lit.

-Je veux rester au lit. Marmonna la brune.

-Fais pas le poids lourd. Et bouges tes grosses fesses. Râla Jennifer en la tirant un coup sec.

-Pardon?! Hurla-t-elle. Poids lourd? Grosses fesses?! S'agaça-t-elle.

-Tu fais le poids lourd. Mais par contre j'ai menti tes fesses sont parfaites. S'expliqua Jennifer. Je voulais juste te faire bouger, ce qui de toute évidence est un échec, alors j'abandonne, et je vais seule sous la douche. Enchaina-t-elle en allant à la douche laissant la brune sur le lit.

-M'abandonne pas! Geignit Lana en se dandinant sur le lit pour tendre les bras et tenter d'attraper la blonde.

-Je t'abandonne pas, ne tient qu'à toi de venir me rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Fit Jennifer en l'évitant et entrant dans la dite pièce.

-Jeeeen! Reviens! Appela Lana comme une enfant allongée en étoile sur le lit. T'as pas le droit d'abandonner ton amoureuse enceinte de ton bébé! Fit-elle.

-Ne dis pas ça! Grogna la blonde en sortant de la salle de bain. Toi et mon bébé vous devez bouger vos fesses, alors debout. Et arrête de faire l'enfant. Fit-elle en tendant la main.

Lana grommela mais daigna se bouger du lit et vint la rejoindre. Elles s'habillèrent rapidement, les enfantillages de Lana les ayant fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Une fois vêtues elles descendirent dans la cuisine, et Jennifer leurs prépara un petit déjeuné à emporter.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau? Plaisanta-t-elle en regardant Lana.

-Oh oui se serait vraiment le pied un verre d'eau. S'exclama la brune, ironisant, comme si c'était vraiment génial un verre d'eau.

-Alors je te sers ça tout de suite. Ria Jennifer en s'exécutant. La meilleure eau que je pouvais te préparer.

-Tu es vraiment une femme super! Ria Lana en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Bon on arrête les bêtises et on y va. Enchaina-t-elle en gardant un beau sourire.

Jennifer mit les cases dalles dans son sac, et vint prendre la main de son amoureuse. Elles enfilèrent chacune leurs paires de chaussures et lâchèrent un rire en se rendant compte qu'elles avaient presque les mêmes chaussures, l'une en blanches l'autre en noires, et après des caresses à leurs chiennes elles allèrent prendre leurs voiture et se rendirent à la clinique. Dans la voiture, Jennifer prit le volant, et vit rapidement que la brune n'était pas des plus détendue.

-Lana, qu'est ce qui t'angoisse? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et si les quatre tests étaient faux. Et si ça n'avait pas marché. Et si je n'étais pas enceinte. Enchaina la brune directement, se sentant véritablement angoissée à l'idée de ne pas avoir leurs bébé dans son ventre.

-Tout ira bien, il y a peu de chance que quatre tests disent faux. Essaye de te calmer. C'est pas bon pour notre bébé le stress. Sourit doucement la blonde, en liant leurs mains.

-Oui tu as raison. Pardon. Murmura Lana.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu as le droit d'avoir peur. Expliqua tendrement Jennifer.

-J'ai pas peur, je suis stressée, c'est différent. Rétorqua Lana, avant de voir que son amoureuse regardait la route avec un léger sourire moqueur. Ok j'ai la trouille ça va! S'exclama-t-elle en bougonnant.

-N'ai pas peur, quoi qu'il arrive je te lâche pas. Rassura Jennifer. Mais j'ai besoin que tu lâches ma main pour conduire. Ria-t-elle doucement.

Lana lâcha sa main et la laissa conduire. La blonde se gara et elles sortirent de la voiture. Alors qu'elles marchaient vers l'entrée de la clinique, la main de Jennifer se glissa dans celle de la brune, pour la rassurer. Lana la remercia en se collant à elle, épaule contre épaule, elles se rendirent dans la salle d'attente, et se collèrent dans le canapé, pour attendre. L'horloge sur le mur face à elle tournait trop lentement à leurs avis, elles n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Et en plus elles faisaient la prise de sang le matin même mais n'aurait pas les résultats avant le soir. Les minutes passaient lentement et le médecin arriva dans la pièce.

-Lana Parrilla. Appela-t-il.

-Oui. Acquiesça la brune en se levant, alors que la moitié des regards étaient sur elle. Mon amoureuse peut m'accompagner? Demanda-t-elle, le mot faisant rougir un peu la blonde.

-Bien sûr. Accepta le médecin avec un sourire.

Alors Jennifer se leva elle aussi, et prit son sac, avant de prendre la main que son amoureuse lui tendait. Elles traversèrent la salle d'attente en ignorant les regards, pour une fois elles voulaient seulement être des femmes qui tentaient d'avoir un bébé et non ces actrices connues. Elles suivirent le médecin et Lana s'installa dans une pièce. La prise de sang ne dura que cinq petites minutes. Elles repartirent main dans la main et allèrent au manoir où elles tournaient pour la journée avec Jared et Rebecca. Là-bas elles allèrent d'abord se changer, avant de se prendre un café et d'aller s'asseoir dans les loges maquillages.

-Tiens petit déj, trésor. Sourit Jennifer en lui donnant ce qu'elle avait préparé.

-Merci bébé. Sourit Lana en prenant ce qu'elle lui tendait. J'avais trop faim. Déclara-t-elle.

-Normal, t'as pas mangé depuis douze heure. Et en plus t'es un ventre sur pattes, digne de ton Emma. Ria la blonde avant de voir la mine choquée de son amoureuse. Mais je t'aime comme ça. Enchaina-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-C'est ça rattrape toi. Ria la brune en prenant son visage pour l'embrasser un peu plus. Putain je te déteste presque autant que je t'aime. Jura-t-elle.

-Joli langage Lana! Déclara une des maquilleuse, celles ci arrivant.

-Oups, on avait pas vu que vous étiez arrivés. S'excusa-t-elle, en repoussant Jennifer qui était affalée sur elle.

-Oh mais ne vous dérangez pas, vous avez le droit maintenant. Sourit la maquilleuse qui sortait ses affaires pour Lana. J'en reviens pas que vous nous ayez caché ça.

-Mais c'était pas facile à avouer, vous nous connaissez depuis toujours, ça vous aurait surpris et choqués si on était arrivées main dans la main, et qu'on vous avait annoncé qu'on était ensemble. Vous n'étiez pas prêts. Déclara Lana. Jen aide moi, personne ne me trouve valable.

-Dis la vraie raison et tout le monde te croira. S'amusa la blonde.

-Je te déteste. Grogna Lana en se laissant maquiller.

-C'est pas la vérité ça. Ria Jennifer.

-La vérité c'est qu'on voulait vivre dans une bulle, et que nous ont était pas prêtes, et que tu étais toujours d'accord pour qu'on se cache, fais pas comme si c'était ma décision. Gronda la brune.

-Lana be bouge pas. Ordonna la maquilleuse qui retenait son rire.

-Jen avoue. Réclama la brune.

-D'accord trésor, j'avoue. On était pas sûres de ce dans quoi on se lançait, et on préférait être dans notre bulle. Sourit Jennifer, se faisant coiffer.

-Mais c'est arrivé quand? Demanda la coiffeuse.

-On est reparties pour l'histoire. Sourit Jennifer.

Les deux femmes racontèrent une énième fois leurs histoires, prenant autant de plaisir que d'habitude à se souvenir de ces instants de bonheur et d'amour. Le temps de raconter leurs histoires, elles étaient prêtes, habillées, coiffées, maquillées, et elles purent aller tourner. Elles avaient leurs dernières scènes à faire, dans la rue, devant le manoir. Les techniciens organisaient tout et la blonde vint se caler dans le dos de son amoureuse, caressant son ventre.

-Arrête de faire ça. Souffla Lana.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea naïvement la blonde.

-Parce qu'on se sait pas si je suis enceinte. Et que personne ne doit savoir. Chuchota la brune.

-Mais si t'es enceinte, j'en suis sûre. Murmura Jennifer, en serrant ses bras autour de la brune, embrassant son cou. Lana caressa ses bras, avec un tendre sourire. Ce soir on fait les bagages.

-Oui, et ma mère arrive à vingt et une heure. Elle dort chez nous, et part avec nous demain matin. Informa Lana en tournant la tête.

-J'adore quand tu dis chez nous. Souffla la blonde en venant l'embrasser.

-Et bien c'est chez nous, alors c'est normal. Rayonna Lana, alors que son amoureuse lui picorait les lèvres.

-On est d'accord, on parle du bébé que demain soir, avec mes parents? Questionna la blonde.

-Évidemment, on en parlera à tout les parents chez toi. Accepta la brune.

-Chez nous. Chez nous, mon amour. Appuya Jennifer.

-Pardon, chez nous. Tous ensemble, chez nous, pour parler du bébé, enfin si il est là. Acquiesça Lana en caressant son ventre.

-Arrête d'être pessimiste. Elle est où ma Lana qui croit en tout? Qui a de l'espoir? Hein, elle est où? Appela la blonde en se tournant pour se coller au flanc de Lana.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune enlaçant sa nuque.

-Moi aussi, et si ça peut te rendre ton espoir et ton optimisme, je te le répèterais quand il faut. Maintenant faut que je te laisse, Emma à besoin de moi. Sourit-elle en embrassant la brune avant de la laisser pour aller au milieu de la route.

Elles tournèrent toute la journée, leurs dernières scènes de Regina et Emma dans la saison trois. C'était surtout des petites scènes de raccord, et de transition. La brune pendant toute la journée vérifia son téléphone toute les cinq secondes, entre chaque prises elle vérifiait, et Jennifer la surveillait, voulant savoir, mais rien n'arrivait. Alors elles restèrent dans l'attente de la nouvelle toute la journée, même pendant le verre de fin de tournage en début de soirée elles eurent du mal à penser à autre chose, voulant simplement savoir si oui ou non elles attendaient un bébé. Elles décidèrent d'écourter le verre, de toute manière ils se retrouvaient à San Diego deux semaines plus tard pour une convention, et avaient prévu un repas au restaurant avec tout le monde pour clôturer cette saison, alors elles ne se sentaient pas coupables de partir. Elles embrassèrent rapidement tout le monde, et les mains liées, les doigts entrelacés, elles prirent la voiture pour rentrer. Jennifer prit le volant, et remarqua rapidement l'absence de son amoureuse, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda-t-elle.

-À notre bébé. Sourit Lana, en regardant toujours dehors.

-C'est à dire? Incita la jeune femme.

-Je me dis qu'on va surprendre tout le monde mais qu'ils seront heureux. Je pense aussi que se serait plus simple si c'était une fille comme on est deux femmes, mais que si c'est un garçon, je ferais appelle à la Regina qui est en moi. Sourit la brune en tournant la tête pour regarder son amoureuse et caresser sa nuque.

-Fille ou garçon, si on fait les choses ensemble tout ira bien. Acquiesça Jennifer.

Lana se pencha et embrassa sa joue alors qu'elles arrivaient. Elles prirent leurs sacs et rentrèrent dans la maison. Elles allèrent, avec les chiennes, dans le salon et se remirent à parler prénom d'enfant, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la mère de Lana. Quand elle sonna, la brune partit en courant pour aller ouvrir à sa mère et lui tomba dans les bras. Jennifer croisa les doigts pour qu'elle réussissent à se taire. Lana avait l'habitude de tout dire à sa mère et déjà ne pas lui dire pour elles deux, avait été quelque chose de difficile, et Jennifer en était consciente, cependant c'est Lana qui avait proposé de ne parler du bébé qu'une fois tout les parents présents, alors elle espérait qu'elle réussirait à tenir sa langue. Elles aidèrent la mère de la brune à s'installer dans la chambre d'ami après s'être embrassées, et allèrent ensuite en cuisine. Jennifer et Lana arrivèrent en première à la cuisine, est la blonde mit l'eau à bouillir, en se retournant elle lâcha un cri se retrouvant face à son amoureuse.

-Lana! S'écria-t-elle.

-Je ne parlerais pas t'inquiète pas. J'en meurs d'envie mais je me retiendrais. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Oh mais j'ai jamais douté de ton silence. Promit Jennifer.

-Menteuse. Ria Lana en volant un baiser à la blonde. Je mets la table, je te laisse faire les pâtes.

-Je t'aime. S'amusa la blonde, heureuse de voir qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas sa non-confiance, ni son léger mensonge.

-Je sais. Sourit Lana en sortant les assiettes.

-Besoin d'aide? Proposa la mère de Lana.

-Je mets la table, Jen fais à manger, tu as qu'à nous servir un verre. Répondit la brune.

Les trois femmes, chacune à leurs tâches, rirent et discutèrent en faisant tout. Lana et sa mère s'installèrent autour de la table le temps que Jennifer finissent, et celle ci s'occupa aussi des chiennes. Le repas prêt elle servit tout le monde, et s'assit à côté de son amoureuse.

-Alors toujours le bonheur fou? Demanda la mère de la brune en voyant Lana embrasser la jeune femme pour la remercier.

-Toujours. Sourirent les deux. Et en plus on vit ensemble, Jen à emménagé ici. Rayonna la brune.

-Je vois ça, y a encore plus d'affaires, de livres et de vêtements étalés dans le salon. S'amusa la femme.

-Oh merde j'ai oublié le linge à étendre! S'exclama Jennifer. Et mes affaires pour écrire sont sorties. Ça doit être le bazar dans le salon, je suis désolé.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave Jennifer. Rassure toi. Sourit la mère de la brune.

-Je vais tout ranger, pour qu'on fasse les valises. Remarqua Jennifer en se levant avec les autres. Oh et, Dolores, appelez moi Jen, le Jennifer me stresse.

-D'accord Jen. Ria la femme, voyant sa fille pouffer en mettant tout dans le lave vaisselle.

Quittant la cuisine, elles allèrent, avec l'aide de Dolores, faire les bagages, en ramassant les affaires dans le salon. Jennifer c'était remise à écrire, elle adorait ça, mais depuis qu'elle et Lana se voyaient elle avait eu moins de temps, alors une semaine auparavant elle avait ressorti ses carnets et ses papiers, et avait envahi le bureau dans le salon. Le salon rangé, elles saluèrent la mère de Lana, et montèrent dans leurs chambre. Elles firent leurs valises, et Jennifer ayant moins d'affaires à prendre termina la première. Elle alla dans la chambre, fit son sac à dos, et alla dans la salle de bain. Mettant leurs affaires dans la trousse de toilette, Jennifer releva la tête et vit la brune dans le miroir, elle sursauta.

-Lana! Arrête de me faire peur. Grogna-t-elle en regardant dans le miroir.

-J'ai les résultats. Marmonna la brune.

-Alors? Demanda Jennifer figée.

-J'ose pas ouvrir le document. Lana s'approcha de la blonde qui se tourna pour lui faire face, gardant appui sur le comptoir. Fais le.

Jennifer prit son téléphone, et hésita un instant avant d'oser appuyer pour ouvrir le document. Elle lu les lignes devant une Lana qui se mordait la lèvre inquiète de la réponse.

-Tu es enceinte. Enceinte de notre bébé. Déclara finalement Jennifer avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Je suis enceinte? Je suis enceinte? Interrogea Lana étonnée et ravie. Jennifer acquiesça et la brune lui sauta au cou, enlaçant la taille de son amoureuse de ses jambes, et les mains dans les boucles blondes, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Je suis enceinte. Sourit-elle, avant de l'embrasser un peu plus.

-On va avoir notre bébé. Sourit Jennifer en mettant ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme. Lana lui sourit grandement, toujours dans ses bras. Embrasse moi encore mon amour.

Lana ne se fit pas prier et vint capturer ses lèvres tendrement, lui offrant le plus doux et reconnaissant des baisers qu'elle avait en stock. Jennifer lui rendit avec plaisir.

-On est des mamans, mon coeur. Sourit Lana.

-Oui trésor. Répondit Jennifer, émue. Dis moi que t'as fini les bagages, et qu'on peut se coucher sous la couette.

-On peut. Acquiesça la brune.

Jennifer quitta la salle de bain en éteignant rapidement la lumière, et l'emmena dans le lit. Elle posa Lana assise dessus, et lui enleva son top. Elles se déshabillèrent et en culottes elles allèrent sous la couette. La blonde ne pu s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur le ventre de son amoureuse et de l'enlacer, collée à son dos, gardant une main sur son ventre. Lana vint lier leurs doigts sur son ventre aimant le contact avec son amoureuse et le bébé pour s'endormir.


	36. 36 : Parents

36 : Parents.

Le réveil sonna à dix heure, Lana ouvrit les yeux et tendit le bras pour l'éteindre. Elle sentit la main de son amoureuse caresser son ventre.

-Tu es réveillée depuis combien de temps toi? Demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque de sommeil.

-Une petite demie heure. Répondit simplement la blonde, dans son dos, le visage dans sa nuque.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais réveillée si tôt? Interrogea la brune, surprise, se réveillant doucement.

-Je sais pas, j'étais probablement plus fatiguée. Sourit doucement Jennifer.

-Pourquoi ne pas me réveiller dans ce cas? Continua Lana, en passant sa main derrière elle pour caresser la tête blonde.

-Parce que tu avais besoin de sommeil et le bébé aussi. Fit calmement la blonde, caressant toujours le ventre de la jeune femme.

Lana sourit doucement et se cala un peu plus contre le corps de la blonde, ce qui incita celle ci à lui embrasser le cou en la serrant fortement contre elle.

-Dans quatre semaines nous aurons une image de notre bébé. Murmura Lana qui venait de calculer cela.

-Ça va être long d'attendre. Marmonna la blonde. Faudra qu'on revienne ici?

-Non, il faut juste que tu me donnes les coordonnées de ton médecin, chez toi, pour que mon médecin lui transmette le dossier. Expliqua la brune, en se tournant pour voir le visage de son amoureuse. J'avais demandé l'accord de mon médecin.

-T'as tout prévu, t'es franchement géniale. Sourit Jennifer, une main autour du corps de la jeune femme, l'autre venant prendre du bout des doigts le menton de la brune pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Tu en doutais encore? S'amusa Lana après le baiser.

Jennifer ria doucement contre elle et l'embrassa à nouveau.  
Elles échangèrent de nombreux baisers, tous délicats et beaux, plein de bonheur et de joie. Puis elles se décidèrent à se lever. Alors que Lana était assise sur le lit, Jennifer se faufila devant elle, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son ventre, avant de la laisser pour prendre le peignoir de la jeune femme et l'aidé à l'enfiler.

-Jennifer, je suis enceinte depuis deux semaines au mieux alors je t'en prie ne fais pas comme si j'étais enceinte depuis des mois. Réclama la brune avec un sourire.

-J'embrasserais ton ventre tout les matins pendant les neuf mois et prendrais soin de toi toute notre vie. Sourit Jennifer en mettant un gilet.

-Jen, mon dieu, t'es un ange. Soupira la jeune femme totalement charmée par tant de tendresse à son égard, elle ne s'y faisait pas.

Elle avait trente six ans, et dans toute les relations qu'elle avait eu jamais la personne n'avait été aussi tendre. Le fait de connaître Jennifer depuis plus de deux ans et demi avant que quelque chose ne se passe, les a rendues de suite plus proches quand elles ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Oui, la connaitre autant au premier baiser l'avait fait l'aimer plus fort que jamais, et elle savait que elle même était plus tendre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Cela était aussi dû au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais autant aimé.

-Lana, ma Lana, souffla la blonde en prenant ses mains pour la faire se lever face à elle, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime tu comprendrais que je ne peu être autrement que tendre avec mon amoureuse qui porte notre bébé. J'ai trente quatre ans, et pour la première fois de ma vie je suis entièrement heureuse, je ne ressens même pas un petit vide en moi. Sourit-elle doucement.

-T'es plus jeune que moi. Marmonna la brune avec une moue.

-On a deux ans d'écart trésor, ça compte pas. Sourit doucement Jennifer en venant embrasser le début de la mâchoire de la jeune femme délicatement.

-Je suis plus vieille quand même. Grogna la jeune femme.

-Tu me fatigues. Soupira la blonde avec un sourire en se détachant d'elle pour sortir de la chambre.

Lana, enfila correctement son peignoir, rapidement, et couru pour rattraper la blonde dans le couloir.

-Bébé attend moi. Réclama-t-elle avant de sauter sur le dos de son amoureuse pour se cramponner à elle.

-Ah carrément? Tu marches plus maintenant. Ria Jennifer en attrapant les cuisses de la jeune femme de par et d'autre de sa taille pour la soutenir.

-Je dois pas me fatiguer, je suis enceinte maintenant. S'amusa doucement Lana.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas assez enceinte pour dire ça. Se moqua la blonde en descendant.

-Chut ma mère est là. Esquiva la brune, toujours sur le dos de son amoureuse, alors qu'elles arrivaient en bas.

-C'est ça défile toi. Ria gentiment la jeune femme en allant jusqu'à la cuisine. Bonjour Dolores.

-Bonjour les filles. Salua la mère de Lana avant de se retourner et de les voir. Chérie, tu as vraiment envie de casser le dos de ta jolie amoureuse?

-Sous entendrais tu que je suis grosse? S'offusqua Lana en descendant du dos de la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, simplement elle est peut-être musclée et sportive comme tu me l'as dis elle reste une femme faisant le même poids que toi, alors te porter n'est clairement pas bon pour elle. Justifia Dolores.

Jennifer les joues rouges lâcha Lana qui failli tomber.

-Jen! Râla la brune se rattrapant sur ses pieds.

-Pardon mon trésor, pardon. Paniqua la blonde en se retournant.

Lana lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer et l'embrassa.

-Je vais bien. Rassura-t-elle. Juste un petit coup de peur quand tu m'as lâchée. Viens manger maintenant.

Elle entraîna Jennifer autour de la table et les trois femmes prirent leurs petit déjeuné. Elles discutèrent longuement, au point de devoir se presser à prendre leurs douches. Habillées, elles se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée avec leurs valises, et les deux amoureuses remarquèrent les têtes penaudes de leurs chiennes.

-Allez les chéries venez! S'exclama Lana en sortant les laisses.

Les deux vinrent vers elles, les faisant rire et elles leurs mirent les laisses. Avec les chiennes et toutes leurs affaires à en emporter, les trois femmes prirent leurs taxi pour l'aéroport. Dans l'avion, elles étaient à côté, la blonde prêt du hublot, son amoureuse contre elle, et Dolores près de sa fille. Lana enlaça de suite ses doigts à ceux de la blonde et tourna la tête vers elle au décollage. Avec un sourire elles s'embrassèrent, première fois qu'elles prenaient l'avion ensemble, première fois qu'elles s'embrassaient au milieu d'inconnus qui les connaissaient pour la plupart. Durant tout le vol, elles discutèrent toutes les trois, Lana totalement collée au bras de Jennifer qui passait son temps à embrasser sa tête en caressant ou sa cuisse ou son bras. Dolores avait voulu lire, pour leurs laisser un minimum d'intimité, n'intervenant pas dans leurs discussions, mais Jennifer tout comme Lana l'interpellait pour la faire participer, alors elle abandonna rapidement son livre.  
Elles atterrirent en fin d'après midi, et récupérèrent leurs bagages et leurs chiennes. Soudain, Lana donna la laisse de Lola à sa mère, et valise en main elle partit rapidement, faisant peiner les deux autres à la suivre. Finalement, une fois assez loin, un escalator descendu presque en courant, elle remerciait sa célébrité de lui avoir permit de passer entre les gens, elle s'arrêta dans la foule de personnes qui attendaient les arrivants dans le hall et se tourna pour regarder Jennifer arriver essoufflée et perdue.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend La-? Les lèvres de la brune s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, la coupant, la faisant oublier tout ce qu'elle voulait dire et toute raison.

Elles s'embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle sous les photos et les regards surpris, mais surtout sous le rire de Dolores qui reconnaissait bien là, la provocation et le dévouement de sa fille, elle elle savait pourquoi Lana faisait ça, parce que pour une fois sa fille s'était confiée à elle.

-Je t'avais promis d'un jour t'accueillir quand tu arriverais au milieu du hall. Souffla Lana contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'adore mon trésor. Murmura Jennifer dans un léger rire heureux.

-Je sais. Ria la brune. Allons à la maison maintenant, que je t'embrasse sans public.

-La maison...Sourit Jennifer, je sens que je vais adorer la vie de famille.

-Chuuut. Réprimanda Lana, lui faisant les gros yeux, la réprimandant.

-Quoi? Tu es ma famille non? S'amusa Jennifer.

-Tais toi et viens. Ordonna Lana en reprenant la laisse, et entraînant les deux femmes.

Dans le taxi, Lana donna l'adresse, tout fière de la savoir déjà par coeur, faisant rire son amoureuse et sa mère. Elles arrivèrent rapidement, et déchargèrent les affaires. Jennifer ouvrit la maison et alla de suite ouvrir les baies vitrées, laissant Lola et Ava aller au jardin se défouler. Puis elle revint vers Dolores et Lana dans le salon.

-Ma Lana, je te laisse défaire ta valise, et Dolores, je vous montre votre chambre. Proposa-t-elle.

-Je te montre ta chambre Jen, mais oui je veux bien. Reprit gentiment la mère de la brune.

La blonde lui donna la chambre au rez-de-chaussé, permettant aux deux amoureuses d'avoir assez d'intimité et d'éloignement de sécurité avec la femme. Elle avait une petite salle de bain, et Jennifer lui montra tout, lui disant de faire comme chez elle, lui expliquant aussi où était la cuisine. Puis elle la laissa, et monta avec sa valise retrouver son amoureuse. Elle ne la vit pas dans la chambre mais la trouva dans le dressing, la jeune femme était entrain de ranger pour se faire de la place.

-T'as trop de vêtements bébé. Lança la brune en l'entendant arriver.

-Tu en as plus encore. Rétorqua Jennifer en posant sa valise. Mais tu as un dressing plus grand. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Est ce que je peux mettre ça là? Demanda la brune en montrant une pile d'affaires et un espace.

-Bien sur, fais tout ce qui te permet de mettre tes affaires. Acquiesça Jennifer en venant vers elle. La pile posée elle attrapa les hanches de son amoureuse et se colle à son dos pour caresser son ventre. Comment vont mes amours? Susurra-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Lana.

-On va très bien bébé, très très bien. On est chez nous, en vacances, avec celle qu'on aime plus que tout. Rassura Lana en se tournant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout. Sourit la blonde.

-Qui te dit que je parlais de toi et pas de ma mère. Ria Lana.

-Arrête. Grommela Jennifer. Tu parlais de moi hein?

-Évidemment, tu es mon monde Jen. Souffla plus sérieusement la brune en l'embrassant tendrement. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, il est bientôt dix-huit heure, tes parents arrive à quelle heure?

-À dix-huit heure. Et ils sont jamais en retard. Répondit Jennifer.

-Non!? Il faut que je m'habille. Déclara Lana, soudainement sur les nerfs, voulant être prête à temps.

-Fais simple trésor, se sont mes parents pas besoin d'être sur ton trente et un. Rassura Jennifer en enlevant son teeshirt pour se changer elle aussi.

-Je sais, mais on va leurs dire pour notre bébé, il faut vraiment qu'on soit superbes. Justifia la brune en attrapant une robe noire. Tiens mets celle ci, je l'adore. Sourit-elle.

-Oui madame. Se moqua la blonde en enfilant sa robe sur ses sous-vêtements. Prête elle releva la tête vers la brune qui portait une robe noire courte, avec des trous au niveau des épaules. Putain t'es belle.

-Merci mon coeur. Sourit Lana en mettant des talons.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentît et en mettant ses talons, Jennifer partit le plus vite possible. Lana la suivit au mieux mais s'arrêta a plusieurs mètres de la porte, tenant sa Lola qui était surexcitée. Sa mère vint près d'elle, alors que Jennifer ouvrait à ses parents. Elle leurs tomba dans les bras les enlaçant chacun leurs tour, pendant que Ava leurs sautait dessus pour avoir de l'attention. Après les avoir embrassé elle les fit entrer.

-Lâche Lola trésor. Sourit-elle en voyant Lana batailler pour tenir sa chienne.

La jeune femme lâcha sa chienne et vint embrasser les parents de la blonde pendant que celle ci allait près de Dolores. Ses parents s'approchèrent et elle fit les présentations après avoir passé un bras autour de la taille de Lana.

-Dolores mes parents, David et Judy. Papa, maman, Dolores la mère de Lana. Sourit-elle.

-Enchantée. Sourirent-ils, se serrant la main.

Lana et Jennifer sourirent et la blonde embrassa la tempe de la jeune femme, heureuse.

-Allez au salon de jardin, on apporte les verres et le vin. Engagea la blonde en tirant Lana derrière elle.

Les deux femmes allèrent à la cuisine mais Lana se suspendit au dos de son amoureuse, lui dévorant la gorge, laissant une marque, la faisant geindre entre ses dents.

-Bébé, on leur dit maintenant que je suis enceinte? Proposa-t-elle, avant de suçoter sa peau à nouveau.

-Oui, mais arrête de faire ça. Grogna Jennifer qui détestait se sentir faiblir alors que leurs parents étaient plus loin. Elles prirent le plateau de gâteaux apéritifs et de boissons et rejoignirent leurs familles au jardin. J'ai pris ce qu'il restait dans les placards, pas eu le temps d'aller faire les courses encore. Et il reste pas grand chose Lana a tout mangé la dernière fois. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Jen! Grogna la brune en lui tapant l'épaule. Je te déteste. Ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant dans la banquette que leurs parents avaient laissé libre pour elles.

-Mais oui bien sûr, tout le monde te crois. Ria doucement Jennifer. Je reviens, je vais mettre de l'eau aux chiennes. Dit-elle en re-rentrant dans la maison.

-Maman, je t'en prie pas de commentaires. Supplia Lana faisant rire les trois. Elles donna les verres à tout le monde. Tenez. Sourit-elle, avant de se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelque chose. Jen, rapporte l'eau s'il te plaît! Cria-t-elle.

-Tout de suite mon amour! Répondit Jennifer depuis la cuisine faisant sourire les parents, mais rougir son amoureuse. Quand la blonde arriva elle fut surprise de la situation. J'ai loupé une étape? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de la brune. Pourquoi t'es écarlate toi? Interrogea-t-elle en embrassant la joue de la brune qui rougit de plus belle. Oh j'ai compris, c'est le "mon amour" hein?

-Tout à fait chérie. Ria la mère de la jeune femme.

-Je te déteste. Grommela Lana en se cachant les joues.

-Mais tu rougies presque jamais normalement. Je pouvais pas savoir, et puis c'est pas la première fois que je t'appelle comme ça. Justifia la blonde en la serrant contre elle.

-Mais c'est la première fois devant nos parents. Justifia la jeune femme en se calant bien contre le flanc de Jennifer qui lui embrassa la tempe. Passons à autre chose. Comment vous allez Judy et David depuis la dernière fois? Demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien nous, mais nous aurions besoin d'un service. Lança la mère de la blonde.

-Oui bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez. Accepta de suite Jennifer.

-Nous avons un problème de plomberie à la maison, donc nous ne pouvons pas y loger les deux semaines à venir. Peux tu nous accueillir ici quelques jours, puis on ira à l'hôtel? Demanda David.

-Non, répondit Jennifer surprenant tout le monde, non vous n'irez pas à l'hôtel, si vous pouvez pas être chez vous pendant deux semaines, vous resterez deux semaines ici. Expliqua-t-elle, faisant sourire les deux brunes. Enfin si t'es d'accord Lana.

-Évidemment que je suis d'accord. Ma mère est là pour dix jours. T'auras jamais eu autant de monde chez toi ma Jen. S'amusa-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ça. Ria la blonde en l'embrassant.

-Mais je crois qu'on a quelque chose à leurs dire avant tout. Sourit Lana en regardant les yeux verts.

-Je crois aussi qu'on doit leurs dire. S'amusa Jennifer, faisant languir leurs parents.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas dit? Questionnèrent les trois.

-Il y a plus de deux semaines de ça, avant même que l'on se montre, on a décidé d'emménager ensemble. Pendant les tournages ensemble à Vancouver, le reste du temps ensemble ici. Commença Jennifer. Mais on aussi prit une décision de plus pour notre relation. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant son amoureuse.

-On a décidé d'avoir un enfant. Fit Lana en détournant les yeux pour regarder les parents. L'ovule de Jen dans mon ventre, et bien sur un donneur. On a fait l'insémination il y a treize jours, et hier soir nous avons apprit que j'étais enceinte. Finit-elle avec un sourire.

Les parents avaient la bouche ouverte, choqués par cette nouvelle. David réussit à réagir le premier et se leva pour enlacer les deux femmes les félicitant.

-Maman? Appelèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

-C'est vrai? Demandèrent-elles. Les deux hochèrent la tête. Tu as trente six ans, je perdais espoir que tu veuilles un enfant, et encore plus depuis que j'ai rencontré Jennifer. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais enceinte. Confia Dolores en se levant pour aller vers sa fille.

-Je pourrais dire pareil. Reprit Judy en venant à son tour vers la blonde. Tu étais si indépendante que je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais quelqu'un et que tu voudrais un enfant. Mais quand j'ai su que tu aimais Lana, j'ai su que c'était elle, je le voyais dans tes yeux, alors j'avais effacé la possibilité que tu es un enfant.

-Et bien si. Sourit Jennifer, aux deux femmes assises sur le bord de la table basse, face à elle. L'insémination à bien marcher, mais ça ne fait qu'à peine treize jours, alors il faut être conscient que jusqu'à la fin du premier trimestre rien n'est entièrement sur. Même si d'après les tests que nous avons fait Lana avait un utérus très fort et prêt pour une grossesse sans problème. Sourit-elle en posant une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Donc normalement j'accoucherais à la fin de l'année ou au début de l'année prochaine. Sourit Lana, sa main sur celle de son amoureuse.

-Vous allez être des mamans géniales. Affirma Judy.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. Approuva Dolores, faisant rayonner les deux futures mères.


	37. 37 : Happy birthday!

37 : Happy birthday!

_[Neuf jours plus tard : 12 avril - Lana avait envahi la maison de la blonde, au plus grand bonheur de celle ci. Leurs parents s'entendaient à merveille et vivaient avec elles depuis leurs arrivée. Heureusement que les deux femmes étaient ensemble, car leurs parents pouvaient vite les rendre dingues, mais elles savaient se réconforter, s'enlacer, s'aimer. Elles avaient reçu l'appel pour la saison quatre, et savaient que le tournage reprendrait le neuf juillet, elles avaient donc prévenu les producteurs de la grossesse de Lana, elles avaient redouté leurs réaction mais ceux ci avaient sauté de joie pour elles. Et depuis neuf jours, tout ce qui occupait Lana était l'anniversaire de son amoureuse, elle avait tout organisé, mais défendu Jennifer de s'en mêler.]_

Lana se réveilla la première, totalement nue dans son lit, la veille Jennifer et elle avaient encore fait voler les vêtements. Elle se tourna à la recherches du corps de son amoureuse, et la trouva au bord opposé du lit. Elle se dandina pour venir se coller à elle et recouvrir ses épaules de baisers, remontant dans son cou, puis sa mâchoire, obtenant quelques geignements de la jeune femme.

-Oh Lana...Soupira la blonde en remontant sa main sur le corps collé à son dos.

-Bon anniversaire mon amour. Murmura la brune en embrassant sa joue.

-Merci trésor, je t'aime toi. Enchaina Jennifer en se réveillant avec un grand sourire. Embrasse moi. Réclama-t-elle.

La brune ne se fit pas prier, et après quelques baisers Jennifer se tourna pour faire basculer Lana sur le lit, s'allongeant sur elle. Elle caressa tendrement les côtes de la jeune femme, allongée entre ses jambes.

-Non, Jen, tes parents et ma mère nous attendent en bas. Souffla Lana.

-On s'en fou, je veux te faire l'amour. Marmonna la blonde entre les baisers.

Lana geignit à la force et la volonté dont faisait preuve la blonde, et se laissa aller contre elle, enchainant les baisers, repliant ses jambes autour de son corps. Alors que l'une des mains de Jennifer se rapprochait de l'entre jambe de son amoureuse, il y eut quelques coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit dans la foulé.

-Bon anni- Jen! S'écria sa mère, suivit de David et Dolores.

-Lana! S'exclama la mère de cette dernière, en rentrant à côté de Judy.

-Maman! Hurlèrent les deux en remontant la couette sur leurs corps en s'étant détachées.

-Alors ça c'était pas arrivé depuis tes dix-sept ans. Ria David.

-Papa, je t'en prie. Geignit Jennifer, désespérée. Sortez on vous rejoint en bas, habillées.

Les trois sortirent et la porte fermée les deux femmes quittèrent le lit pour enfiler des sous-vêtements et une robe de chambre souple.

-Tes parents t'ont surprise au lit? Demanda Lana en retenant son rire.

-Oui, j'avais invité mon copain pendant que mes parents étaient en week-end et ils sont rentrés plus tôt du coup ils m'ont surprise. La honte. Rougit la blonde au souvenir.

-T'es adorable. S'amusa la brune en liant leurs mains et l'embrassant rapidement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse avancer, Jennifer la retint. Bébé, on doit descendre.

La blonde hocha la tête, mais la maintint près d'elle avant de se pencher et d'embrasser son ventre.

-Bonjour mon bébé. Sourit-elle. Maintenant on peut y aller. Déclara-t-elle en avançant dans le couloir.

-Tu fais ça tout les matins. Remarqua Lana en souriant.

-Et je ferais ca tout les matins jusqu'à pourvoir embrasser notre bébé directement sans passer par l'intermédiaire de ton ventre. Ria Jennifer descendant les escaliers.

-C'est dans huit mois. Signala la brune.

-Nia nia nia. Tu t'en fou toi il est toujours avec toi. Gronda la blonde en rentrant dans la cuisine et venant enlacer son père qui lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Merci papa. Tu veux pas gronder Lana, elle est méchante.

-Qu'est qu'elle a fait? Demanda Dolores.

-Je signale juste que le bébé ne sera pas là avant huit mois. Rétorqua la brune près de sa mère qui avait un bras autour d'elle.

-Elle se moque parce que je fais des bisous à son ventre et parle au bébé. Grogna la blonde alors que sa mère lui souhaitait a son tour son anniversaire en passant un bras autour de ses jambes, assises alors que Jennifer était debout.

-David à fait ça pendant mes trois grossesses. Signala Judy.

-Ton père à fait ça aussi pour toi et ta soeur. Sourit Dolores une pointe de nostalgie dans les yeux.

-Ok je me moquerais plus bébé, apparemment c'est totalement logique et adorable. Chuchota la brune alors que Jennifer venait vers elle.

Elle passa un bras autour de Lana qui avait lâché sa mère et alors que celle ci s'attendait à un baiser, Jennifer se pencha et embrassa son ventre.

-Mon bébé maman est enfin d'accord pour que je te parle, plus besoin de faire ça au milieu de la nuit. Chuchota-t-elle avant de se redresser.

-Au milieu de la nuit?! S'exclama Lana.

-Il se trouve que tu es souvent fatiguée et tu t'endors vite ces derniers temps, donc j'en profite peut-être pour parler au bébé. Expliqua Jennifer en allant vers la bouilloire sur le meuble derrière la table.

-Mais c'est que t'es complètement folle! La suivit Lana sous les regards amusés de leurs parents.

-T'as qu'a être plus gentille. Marmonna Jennifer.

-Mais je suis gentille! S'agaça Lana en lui tapant l'épaule. Je trouve ça juste bizarre de te voir parler à mon ventre. Reconnu-t-elle plus calme.

Jennifer se retourna avec un sourire et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser tendrement. La brune se suspendit à elle au point de se cambrer entrainant Jennifer avec elle.

-Les filles, petit déjeuné. Rappela à l'ordre la mère de Lana. Tout est déjà sur la table alors venez poser vos fesses. Réclama-t-elle.

Les deux vinrent avec eux autour de la table, sourires retrouvés. Ils déjeunèrent tout les cinq, si Jennifer n'était pas le centre de l'attention c'était l'enfant qu'elles attendaient qui l'était. Le petit déjeuné fini et ramassé la blonde faisait la vaisselle alors que sa mère nettoyait la table en discutant avec celle de Lana et son mari. La brune vint l'enlacer en se blottissant dans son dos.

-Nos parents s'adorent. Remarqua la brune.

-Ils ont pas le choix de toute manière, ils vont être grands-parents et je t'aime. Rétorqua Jennifer.

-Chérie je vais prendre ta place, allez profiter du beau temps. Proposa Dolores.

-Je peux finir, et- Vous m'avez appelez comment? S'étonna soudainement la blonde.

-Chérie, écoute tu vas être la mère de mon petit enfant, ma fille t'aime à la folie et tu la rends heureuse alors tu es comme ma famille maintenant. Le "chérie"m'a échappé, mais je le garde. Sourit la femme, alors que Lana venait la serrer dans ses bras.

-Bon bah j'ai une seconde maman. Déclara doucement Jennifer en finissant la vaisselle. Mon amour,-

-Jen... Soupira Lana toujours peu à l'aise devant les parents quand elle l'appelait comme ça.

-T'es mon amour. Charma la jeune femme. Je vais aller courir pour sortir les chiennes. Annonça-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains.

-Je viens avec toi, ça me fera du bien. Annonça la brune en venant se blottir contre Jennifer qui la serra dans ses bras.

-Mais ça va te fatiguer, je suis pas sûre que se soit une super idée. Marmonna la blonde en caressant le ventre de la jeune femme, qu'elle tenait d'un bras.

-Oh Jen, je suis enceinte d'à peine un mois, alors commence pas à m'empêcher de tout faire. Soupira la brune. Je vais courir avec toi et nos chéries, pas discutable. Déclara Lana avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de monter.

-Votre fille est impossible Dolores. Remarqua la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel et la suivant lentement.

-Tutoies moi. Et oui je sais, tu n'es ni la première ni la dernière à me le dire, mais tout le monde l'adore. Sourit la mère de la jeune femme.

-Je l'adore pas moi, je l'aime. Rétorqua Jennifer avant de quitter la cuisine pour monter.

Les parents échangèrent un sourire ravi, leurs filles étaient vraiment heureuses et sur le point d'avoir une famille. Ils avaient si souvent eu peur que leurs filles finissent sans personne que les voir ainsi les rendaient heureux.  
De leurs côté, Jennifer avait rejoint la brune dans le dressing, pour enfiler sa tenue de sport. En entrant elle trouva Lana enfilant sa brassière de sport et s'arrêta net en voyant sa poitrine comprimée dans ce tissu, lui faisant une poitrine encore plus jolie à son goût.

-Oh putain...Lâcha-t-elle faisant relever la tête à Lana.

-T'es enfin montée. Remarqua la brune. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant de la blonde habillée de sa brassière et de son pantacourt moulant. Tu es toute rouge on dirait que tu respires plus.

-T'es...t'es hyper moulée par ta...ta brassière, et ça...enfin j'ai du mal à respirer. Bredouilla la blonde les yeux entre le visage et la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Tu me l'arracheras tout à l'heure pour allé sous la douche alors. Murmura Lana en embrassant sa mâchoire. Pendant que j'étais seule ici, j'ai pensé à un prénom. Mina?

-Non, on en a des plus beaux en réserve. Refusa la blonde en l'embrassant avant d'aller s'habiller.

-Pour une fille, lequel préfères tu entre Maia, Tina et Nahia? Demanda la brune en attrapant un débardeur.

-Maia. Toi? Répondit la blonde.

-Nahia. Mais j'adore Maia aussi. Sourit Lana en mettant ses chaussures. Pour les garçons on a Cléo, Eden, Noa, j'ai une préférence pour le dernier.

-Moi aussi. Sourit la blonde face à elle, en mettant son teeshirt. Mes chaussures sont en bas. Déclara-t-elle.

Elles descendirent, Jennifer mit ses chaussures pendant que la brune mettait son collier à Lola.

-Ava viens là! Appela-t-elle ensuite pour lui mettre son collier à son tour.

-Papa! Maman! On y va on vous laisse la maison. Hurla la blonde en ouvrant la porte, avant d'être coupées par l'arrivée des deux mères.

-Vous prenez de l'eau. Ordonna Dolores en leurs donnant une bouteille. Surtout toi, faut bien t'hydrater. Ajouta-t-elle vers sa fille.

-Maman, tu vas pas t'y mettre. Soupira Lana en prenant la bouteille. Allez let's go! Lança-t-elle.

-Faites attention à vous! Réclama Judy à la porte.

Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel, n'en revenant pas de la surproduction maternelle des deux. Elles firent un signe de main sans se retourner et une fois sur le trottoir, les chiennes près d'elles, elles se mirent à courir. Durant toute la course, les deux femmes n'échangèrent que quelques mots, courant l'une à côté de l'autre, leurs chiennes devant courant et s'amusant. Elles rentrèrent essoufflées au bout d'une heure, et se laissèrent tomber au sol sur la terrasse, alors que leurs parents étaient installés au salon de jardin.

-Bien couru? Demanda la mère de la blonde.

-Ça faisait...trop longtemps...dur... Marmonna Lana avec la blonde qui acquiesçait à côté.

-Vous ne faites pas de sport à Vancouver? Interrogea David.

-Avant si. Mais elle me prend tout mon temps. Répondit Jennifer.

-Le sport à juste changé. On va plus courir on reste dans notre lit. S'amusa Lana.

-Mais t'es pas possible toi. Ria la blonde en la poussant, toujours allongée sur le sol, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Mais tu m'aimes quand même. Sourit Lana en roulant contre elle pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Durant le reste de la journée les deux femmes restèrent avec leurs parents, et à midi la blonde souffla ses bougies. Vers dix huit heure, Jennifer sortait de la douche, et trouva Lana dans la chambre, celle ci était vêtue d'une robe à paillettes bien brillante, perchées sur des talons, un peu maquillée et les cheveux libres.

-Oh putain! Mais t'es magnifique! S'exclama Jennifer lâchant sa serviette. Mais...Mais pourquoi?

-Il me semble que en ce beau douze avril deux mille quatorze, tu as trente cinq mon amour, alors j'ai invité toute ta famille, nos amis et des amis à toi pour la soirée. Et j'ai précisé que tout le monde devrait être sur son trente un, parce que tu méritais une belle soirée. Ta soeur et ton frère arrivent dans quelques minutes, alors va falloir que tu t'habilles, et pour ça, je t'ai acheté une jolie robe, pour que tu sois assortie à moi. Sourit la brune en montrant la boite blanche posée sur le lit.

-Oh mon trésor, tu es- Jennifer se coupa pour embrasser son amoureuse, nue contre elle.

-Habille toi s'il te plaît. Murmura la brune contre ses lèvres une main posée sur ses fesses.

Jennifer ria légèrement contre ses lèvres avant d'enfiler un ensemble de sous-vêtements puis la robe, qui était presque identique à celle de Lana, à un détail près. Elle mit à son tour de haut talon et demanda de l'aide à Lana pour attacher son chignon sur le haut de son crâne. La brune lui embrassa longuement le cou, ayant fini, lui répétant qu'elle était magnifique. Alors qu'elles s'enlaçaient, se berçant tendrement au milieu de leurs salle de bain, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

-Viens je vais te présenté ma soeur et mon frère. Sourit Jennifer en embrassant la jeune femme.

Lana approfondit le baiser, ne voulant pas se détacher d'elle. Mais la blonde finit par glisser sa main sur la taille de son amoureuse pour l'entraîner vers le rez-de-chaussé. En bas, Judy et David enlaçaient les quatre nouveaux arrivant, la soeur de Jennifer étant venue avec son mari et son frère avec sa femme. Quand la blonde les vit elle couru vers les deux qui la réceptionnèrent dans leurs bras, partageant une longue étreinte fraternelle.

-Bon anniversaire grande soeur! S'exclamèrent les deux en coeur, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

-Merci vous deux. Sourit Jennifer en embrassant leurs joues avant de saluer les deux avec eux. Puis elle retourna vers Lana qui attendait un peu plus loin. Tout le monde au salon, allez! Quémanda-t-elle en entrainant la brune dans le salon, où tout le monde les suivit, parents compris. Bon et bien tout le monde je vous présente ma Lana, et sa maman Dolores.

Ils embrassèrent tous la brune et sa mère pour la saluer. Puis Daniel et Julia se mirent debout devant Lana, la scrutant les bras croisés, angoissant la jeune femme, qui agrippa le bras de la blonde qui la tenait.

-Jen... Appela-t-elle.

-Arrêtez tout les deux. Grogna Jennifer avec un sourire, retenant son rire.

-On va avoir rapidement une petite discussion. Déclara Daniel, ignorant sa soeur. Dès aujourd'hui, on veut savoir tes intentions envers notre soeur. Ajouta Julia.

Les mains de Lana se resserrèrent sur le bas de la blonde, angoissée, tout les yeux étant sur elles, leurs familles dans le canapé derrière. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à la blonde qui lui sourit pour la rassurer, alors elle souffla et se reprit.

-Et bien, puisque de toute façon ma soeur fera surement subir ça à Jen, je pense que je peux répondre maintenant devant tout le monde. Je compte bien l'aimer, continuer de la supporter, vivre chaque jour avec elle, me réveiller dans notre lit en l'embrassant, la chérir qu'on soit ici ou ailleurs, et puis d'ici huit mois j'envisage bien de mettre au monde notre bébé. Déclara Lana.

-Bébé?! S'écrièrent les deux en face.

-Et bien on devait pas vous le dire sans la soeur de Lana, mais oui on va avoir un bébé. Lana est enceinte d'un mois. Sourit la blonde.

Les deux hurlèrent et leurs sautèrent au cou, entrainant aussi la brune dans leurs étreinte. Puis Jennifer et Lana les firent s'asseoir, remarquant au passage, enfin, que tous étaient bien habillés, costumes et robes pour tout le monde. Ils restèrent assis ensemble pendant une heure avant que la sonnette ne retentisse à nouveau. Par habitude, Jennifer se leva et se précipita pour ouvrir, suivie par la brune. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une femme qui ressemblait fortement à son amoureuse et ayant vu déjà des photos elle su que c'était la soeur de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour. Sourit la femme. Bon anniversaire.

-Merci beaucoup. Rentrez. Invita la blonde en se reculant elle se colla sans savoir à la brune qui lui embrassa la joue. Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle surprise.

-Salut toi. Rayonna Lana en enlaçant sa soeur qui la serra dans ses bras. Puis après l'étreinte elle garda un bras autour d'elle et regarda la blonde qui avait fermé la porte. Bébé, je te présente ma grande soeur Deena. Deena, ma Jen. Présenta-t-elle.

-Enchantée, j'ai bien trop entendu parlé de toi. Plaisanta sa soeur.

-Moi aussi énormément. Ria la blonde en serrant sa main. Tout le monde est au salon, venez. Entraina-t-elle avant de se stopper et de regarder Lana. Elle sait?

-Non, j'ai rien dit, au départ on devait le dire qu'à nos parents. Répondit la brune.

-Et bien c'est la dernière à qui on le dit alors. Prévint Jennifer avant de regarder Deena, qui avait les sourcils froncés se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Ta soeur est enceinte d'un mois, de notre bébé. Déclara-t-elle, la brune venant dans ses bras.

-Je porte un bébé avec l'ovule de Jen, je suis tombée enceinte dès la première insémination. Sourit Lana.

-Oh je suis tellement heureuse pour vous! S'exclama Deena en enlaçant les deux femmes.

Elles allèrent rejoindre tout le monde au salon. Jennifer se plaignait d'avoir faim mais tout le monde refusait qu'elle mange, elle devait attendre vingt heure quand tout le monde arriverait. Les premiers amis à arrivé furent ceux qui venaient de Vancouver, leurs amis de Once Upon A Time, seulement Ginnifer, Josh, Rose et Rebecca avaient réussi à se libérer. Puis se fut des amis proches de Jennifer, qu'elle présenta à son amoureuse, des anciens collègues acteur de la blonde suivirent et enfin son amie d'enfance. Lana et les trois parents s'occupèrent de la nourriture, des verres de champagne, de la musique et rapidement le salon et la terrasse furent envahi. La blonde gardait un grand sourire heureux, dansant et discutant avec tout le monde, se retenant d'hurler qu'elle était heureuse et que en plus Lana était enceinte. Elle devait garder le secret mais c'était plutôt compliqué, elle était peut-être trop heureuse en fait. Après une longue discussion avec Ginnifer qui n'en pouvait plus de sa grossesse, étant à huit mois elle était épuisée, la blonde la laissa et parti à la recherche de son amoureuse. Elle la trouva dans le salon face à Rebecca qui lui donnait une coupe de champagne.

-Faut qu'on discute. Déclara-t-elle en se postant près d'elle. Rebecca les laissa et elle prit la coupe des mains de la brune. Tu dois pas boire. Grogna-t-elle.

-Je sais. Je comptais pas la boire, mais c'est pas facile de refuser une coupe quand on te la donne alors que j'ai pas de raison pour la plupart des gens. Expliqua Lana, avant de reprendre la coupe pour la poser sur la table basse. Bref oublions ça, elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la blonde, ton anniversaire te plaît?

-Oh oui beaucoup. Sourit Jennifer en collant leurs front, enlaçant sa taille, bougeant doucement au rythme des notes. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir, c'est la première fois que je fais mon anniversaire avec la personne qui partage mon quotidien.

-T'avais vraiment pas d'amoureux ou amoureuses les autres années? Demanda Lana étonnée.

-Si jamais j'avais quelqu'un il n'était pas présent lors de mon anniversaire. Mais je veux pas parler de ça, je veux pensé qu'à toi et au bébé. Finit Jennifer dans une moue adorable.

-Je t'aime. Sourit doucement la brune en venant capturer ses lèvres des siennes. Je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, marmonna-t-elle entre les baisers, peut-être trop. Les bras de la blonde se resserrèrent autour d'elle, avant que la sonnette de l'entrée ne retentisse une nouvelle fois. Oh c'est ma surprise! S'exclama la brune en se détachant des lèvres de son amoureuse.

-Pardon? S'étonna Jennifer.

-Ferme les yeux et fais moi confiance. Réclama Lana en prenant ses mains pour l'entraîner à l'entrée, où c'était plus calme, elle la lâcha à deux mètres de la porte. Bouge pas et garde les yeux fermés. Lui dit-elle.

Jennifer resta immobile, entendant la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un rentrer. Elle entendit le bruit d'un rapide bisou, puis un murmure qu'elle ne comprit pas. Dans les secondes qui suivaient quelqu'un lui sautait au coup.

-Bon anniversaire ma'!

-Jared! S'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Oh je suis trop contente que tu sois là! Confia-t-elle.

-Je reste jusqu'à demain soir. Sourit le jeune homme en se détachant un peu d'elle.

Jennifer lui plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue, heureuse de le voir, avant d'apercevoir la brune à côté qui avait un grand sourire.

-C'est toi ça? Lança-t-elle, et la brune hocha la tête. Merci mon trésor. Sourit-t-elle en serrant Jared contre elle.

-Allez danser et manger tout les deux! Obligea Lana.

Les deux partirent et Jennifer attrapa la main de son amoureuse et l'entraîna avec eux.


	38. 38 : Réveil surprise

38 : Réveil surprise.

Jennifer se réveilla difficilement, ayant un mal de crâne carabiné. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux se contentant de se tourner, s'allongeant sur le dos, les mains sur le visage frottant ses yeux, après avoir tiré la couette jusqu'à sous son nez. Pourquoi avait-elle autant bu? En fait elle savait, si elle avait autant bu c'était tout simplement parce que dès que quelqu'un donnait un verre à Lana, elle le récupérait discrètement pour le boire d'un coup, et lui redonnait vide, pour que personne ne soupçonne sa grossesse. Résultat elle avait bu les verres de son amoureuse, et les siens, par conséquent elle avait bien trop bu. Elle se souvenait de tout c'était déjà ça, elle se souvenait bien de l'étreinte amoureuse de Lana à deux heure, puis les mots soufflé à l'oreille qui les avait fait monter pour faire l'amour. Et elles n'étaient pas redescendues, elles étaient restées enfermées dans la chambre, qu'elles avaient fermée à clé et avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle se souvenait s'être endormie en caressant les cheveux bruns et le ventre de la jeune femme qui avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil depuis de très longues minutes. Elle se souvenait de tout, et heureusement parce qu'elles aimaient cette soirée plus que tout, mais son crâne lui faisait très mal et elle voulait pas retirer ses mains de ses yeux.

-Coucou toi. Murmura une voix entrant dans la chambre.

-Lana? Appela-t-elle incertaine plissant les yeux, les ouvrant tout doucement.

-De l'eau et un médicament, bébé. Sourit doucement la brune en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et lui tendant les deux.

Jennifer la regarda, s'acclimatant à la lumière qui n'était pas trop forte, filtrée par le volet encore pas tout à fait fermé. Lana portait un peignoir en soie, attaché par une ceinture, laissant à sa vue la peau entre ses seins et la base de ces derniers, mais aussi son ventre et une grande partie de ses jambes. Cette vision la fit sourire, Lana avait les cheveux ébouriffés, un sourire doux et des yeux toujours aussi brillants. Elle la trouvait merveilleuse. Elle avala le médicament et prit une gorgée d'eau avant de poser la bouteille à côté d'elle, et de se tourner un tout petit peu pour caresser la cuisse de la brune.

-Merci toi. Susurra Jennifer. Comment tu savais que ma tête me ferait mal? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'ai donné tout mes verres, et mêmes si tu n'étais pas totalement ivre hier soir, je me doutais que tu aurais mal à la tête. Sourit doucement Lana en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Comment se sent ma grande fille de trente cinq ans qui a trop bu? Se moqua-t-elle la voix basse pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Elle a mal à la tête mais se sent bien parce que tu es là. Chuchota la blonde en souriant sous les tendres caresses sur son crâne.

Lana lui sourit tendrement et se pencha pour embrasser son front. Sa main se baladait toujours dans les boucles de son amoureuse et elle la dévorait du regard, l'adorant toujours un peu plus.

-Merci d'avoir bu tout mes verres hier. Sourit-elle faisant glousser la jeune femme. Tu m'as fais passer une nuit fantastique.

-Je sais, c'est un de mes talents, je fais grimper mon amoureuse aux rideaux. Sourit fièrement la blonde faisant rire Lana. J'aurais besoin d'un autre médicament.

-Dis moi lequel je vais te le chercher. Proposa de suite la brune en voulant se mettre debout avant que Jennifer n'attrape son poignet pour la retenir.

-C'est toi que je veux. Je veux un baiser. Murmura Jennifer en la tirant.

Lana, rassise près d'elle lui sourit et caressa son visage. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Jennifer l'enlaça et la fit tomber au dessus d'elle pour l'allonger dans le lit dans ses bras. La brune tenait son visage du bout des doigts, caressant ses pommettes ou sa mâchoire de ses pouces. Jennifer elle caressait son dos, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas.

-Pourquoi t'étais pas nue dans le lit avec moi à mon réveil? Demanda la blonde.

-Il est bientôt onze heure. Et je m'étais réveillée tôt et ne voulais pas te déranger. Expliqua Lana.

-Pourquoi tu étais réveillée tôt? Interrogea la blonde, les sourcils froncés.

Elle connaissait sa Lana, elle était plutôt grosse dormeuse, et ce dernier mois entre la fatigue, la grossesse et les nuits d'amour, la brune dormait beaucoup, et elle était la première levée tout les matin, c'était elle qui réveillait Lana.

-J'avais la nausée. J'ai vomi à huit heure. C'était violent comme réveil. Grimaça la brune. Du coup ma mère et la tienne ont pris soin de moi, et puis j'ai pris une douche et Deena m'a fait son remède pour rendre la nausée moins horrible. En même temps elle a vécu ça aussi. Et ta soeur et la femme de ton frère m'ont écris plein de trucs pour que ma grossesse se passe au mieux.

-Tu ne m'as pas réveillée alors que tu allais mal?! S'exclama la blonde en se redressant sur ses coudes surplombant la brune.

-Je savais que tu étais fatiguée et que tu aurais mal au crâne, je voulais pas te réveiller. Ils ont tous voulu mais j'ai refusé. M'en veux pas, bébé, je voulais juste que tu te reposes. Marmonna Lana avec une moue.

-Mais je suis la maman aussi, je suis celle qui t'aime, je veux et me dois d'être présente tout le temps. La prochaine fois tu me réveilles. Imposa Jennifer, agacée par elle même et la décision de la brune.

-Jen, je veux pas que tu me vois vomir, ça va me rendre tellement moins sexy et tu auras plus envie de moi après ça. Admit la brune, gênée, laissant tomber ses mains sur le buste de la jeune femme, les yeux dessus, ne voulant plus regarder les yeux verts qui était aussi inquiets que agacés.

-Lana, reprit doucement et sérieusement la blonde, tu ne t'en souviens pas parce que t'étais bien trop bourrée pour ça. Il y a plus d'un an on fêtait la nomination de Jared, on a fait une super soirée et tu as beaucoup trop bu. Vraiment beaucoup top. Tu as vomi pendant au moins deux heures et je t'ai tenu les cheveux et caressé le dos tout le temps. Révéla-t-elle.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis? Demanda Lana.

-Parce que je t'aimais éperdument, et que je te connaissais déjà bien, je me doutais que tu ne saurais plus me regarder dans les yeux en sachant que je t'avais vu vomir tripes et boyaux. Expliqua Jennifer.

-Bon et bien si tu m'as déjà vu vomir mais que ça t'empêche pas de me faire passer des nuits comme celle d'hier je veux bien te réveiller la prochaine fois que j'ai la nausée. Accepta la brune en enlaçant la blonde pour la tirer et l'embrasser. Tout le monde nous attend en bas, on descend?

-Avant je veux t'embrasser. Murmura Jennifer en venant poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

Elles partagèrent des baisers tendres et passionnés, roulant doucement sur le lit, cherchant à être au dessus de l'autre tout le temps. Puis elles détachèrent leurs lèvres et Jennifer ouvrit le peignoir de la brune.

-Jen on a pas le temps pour ça. Geignit la brune alors que la blonde se baissait pour placer son visage près de son ventre.

-Bonjour mon bébé, alors on fait vomir sa maman dès le matin? Susurra-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le ventre.

-J'avais oublié le bisou au bébé du matin. Ria doucement la brune. Debout maintenant.

La blonde gloussa avec elle et elles se levèrent, Jennifer enfila un sweat et une culotte et prit la main, de la brune pour la tirer vers elle. Elle referma correctement son peignoir et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elles quittèrent la chambre et descendirent. Dans la cuisine elles trouvèrent tout le monde, leurs familles au complet était restée, trouvant ou dormir comme ils avaient pu et Jared était aussi là, chouchouté, tous étaient dans la cuisine, entassé autour de la table, avec seulement Judy et Dolores debout, tasses de thé en main prêtes à répondre à toute demande. Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent, Jennifer fut surprise de voir neuf personnes dans sa maison prendre le petit déjeuné, et la gêne s'empara rapidement d'elle, se souvenant qu'elle ne portait qu'un sweat et une culotte.

-T'as jamais eu autant de monde chez toi pour le petit déj', je suis sûre. Charia la brune dans son oreille avant de la tirer dans le champ de vision de tout le monde. Bonjour à tout ceux que j'ai pas vu!

-Bonjour les amoureuses! Lancèrent la plupart d'entre eux. Jen un pantalon c'est optionnel? Ria son frère.

-Déjà j'ai mis un sweat et une culotte, tu devrais être content. Rétorqua Jennifer. Salut Jared, pas trop perdu dans cette famille? Demanda la blonde, debout derrière le jeune homme les mains sur ses épaules.

-Non ça va, ils sont tous gentils. Mais j'aimerais qu'on m'explique un truc. Demanda-t-il en regardant Jennifer. Tout le monde à l'air heureux que Lana est vomit ce matin, comme si avoir la nausée était génial. Ça me parait un peu étrange. Tu m'expliques?

-Tout le monde le sait dans notre famille et Adam et Edward aussi, mais personne d'autre alors tu vas devoir garder le secret. Commença la blonde en souriant au jeune homme. Lana est enceinte de notre bébé depuis un mois. Les nausées sont tout à fait normales.

-Sérieux?! Vous allez avoir un bébé?! Hurla Jared en se tournant, à genoux sur sa chaise. Jennifer et Lana, qui l'avait rejointe, lui sourirent en acquiesçant. Question deux alors, comment c'est possible? J'y connais pas grand chose en tout ça, fit-il dégoûté, mais je sais que deux femmes ça fait pas de bébé.

-On a eu recourt à une insémination avec le sperme d'un donneur. Expliqua Lana avant devoir le visage de Jared montrer toute son incompréhension. Il n'avait que quatorze ans tout cela était étrange pour lui. Les médecins ont pris l'ovule de Jennifer dedans ils ont mis des spermatozoides d'un homme que l'on ne connait pas, qu'on connait que par une fiche d'identité, et ensuite ils l'ont mis dans mon utérus. Tu comprends? Expliqua Lana.

-Oui mais ça me dégoûte alors je vais m'en tenir au fait que tu es enceinte, que c'est votre bébé, et que mon chocolat chaud m'attend. Grimaça Jared en s'asseyant.

-Du chocolat chaud? S'exclama la blonde. J'en veux!

-Je te sers ça tout de suite. Asseyez vous les filles. Lana tu en veux un? Proposa Judy en s'activant pour elle.

-Je veux bien, merci. Sourit la brune alors que Jennifer la tirait pour aller s'asseoir sur les deux chaises en bout de table.

La mère de la blonde leurs servit leurs chocolat puis elle et Dolores s'assirent à l'autre bout de table, tous serré les uns aux autres.

-Jen hier c'était ton anniversaire alors je n'ai rien dis, j'ai appris que ton frère et ta soeur avait parlé à ma soeur, alors moi je veux qu'on parle maintenant. Je dois m'assurer que ma petite soeur est entre de bonnes mains. Déclara sérieusement Deena tasse de café en main.

-Oh d'accord, pas de problème, j'aime le truc qui te sers de soeur. Plaisanta la blonde.

-Jen. Grogna Lana.

-Je plaisante, enfin pas tout à fait, je t'aime vraiment. Murmura Jennifer en passant ses bras autour de la brune pour se coller à elle et l'embrasser.

Toute la tablée ria aux âneries de la blonde et aux joues rougies de son amoureuse. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble, sans que Lana ne dise rien, ce qui finit par intriguer la blonde qui lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et alors le regard qu'elle reçu la fit se perdre un peu plus. Lana souffla un coup et reposa sa tasse, ne lâchant plus la blonde du regard.

-Jen, hier j'avais un autre cadeau pour toi, en plus de tout ceux qui t'ont été offert, mais il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruits et surtout t'avais trop bu. Commença-t-elle doucement en riant, faisant glousser la blonde. Sans qu'elles ne voient leurs familles les écoutaient, malgré le fait qu'elles parlaient discrètement. En fait, en organisant tout pour ton anniversaire je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose, on fait rien dans le bon ordre comme toujours. On habite ensemble dans deux maisons, alors qu'on connait même pas toute notre famille ni tout nos amis. Je suis enceinte alors qu'on est pas légalement ensemble. Elle sortit de sa poche une petite boite en se tournant pour se mettre face à la blonde. Alors, parce qu'il serait temps, et que en plus de ça j'en rêve, tu veux bien m'épouser mon amour?

Jennifer les yeux écarquillés, ouvrit la bouche, incapable de parler, les larmes aux yeux elle secoua la tête de haute en bas frénétiquement.

-O...Ou...Oui. Marmonna-t-elle. Lana sourit grandement et lui passa la bague au doigt. Je t'aime. Ajouta la blonde.

-Moi aussi bébé. Sourit la brune en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser. J'avais peur que tu dises non. Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Je peux pas dire non, même si les yeux sur nous m'effraient un peu. Gloussa doucement la blonde en la tirant pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Deena, maintenant je peux le dire devant tout le monde, de toute manière je pourrais pas être plus gênée. Ta soeur je compte l'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne veuille plus, et même encore après, je vais la chérir et la choyer, je vais la protéger de tout et tout le monde, je fais la promesse d'être la meilleure possible, en tant que femme mais aussi en tant que maman. Je lui ferais jamais de mal. Promit-elle avant de reporter son regard sur la brune. Tu m'as vraiment demander de t'épouser?

-Oui bébé, vraiment. Sourit la brune en caressant ses joues. Ils partent tous à seize heure, après on pourrait peut-être se faire un après-midi films et crèmes glacées. Proposa-t-elle.

-On a plus de crème glacée. Remarqua Emma. T'as fini le pot dans le lit avant hier soir avant de me sauter dessus. Ria-t-elle.

-Chuut! Rouspeta la brune. Faut qu'on en rachète alors après avoir ramené Jared à l'aéroport. Déclara-t-elle.

-D'accord, mais quand tu auras accouché fini les razzia de crèmes glacées parce que c'est pas le top pour ta santé. Accepta Jennifer.

-Ni pour ta ligne. Ajouta Deena dans un rire.

-Ça je m'en fiche, elle peut prendre vingt kilos ça m'ira aussi. Même si la méchante reine sera moins splendide pour le coup. Mais ta santé c'est pas génial. Alors je dis rien, parce que le bébé adore la crème glacé et toi aussi et que je veux pas te frustrer, c'est un risque pour la grossesse mais après plus d'excuses j'arrête de t'en acheter. Déclara la blonde en caressant son ventre.

-Tu vas avoir un bébé potelé Jen. Ria Julia à côté.

-Eh se sera pas à cause des crèmes glacées, au cas où tu aurais pas remarqué, Daniel et toi étiez gros à la naissance et vos enfants aussi. Rétorqua la brune.

-Tu l'étais aussi chérie. Intervint David.

-Nia nia nia. Grimaça Jennifer qui ne savait que dire, en cachant son visage sur la poitrine de la brune qui caressait ses cheveux.

La blonde continua de caresser le ventre de Lana, en discutant avec tout le monde. Puis vers quatorze heure, tous habillés et prêts ils prirent les voitures et partirent à l'aéroport. Les deux femmes raccompagnèrent tout le monde, les embrassant promettant de ne pas tarder à leurs rendre visite, puis Jared étant le dernier à embarquer, elles restèrent avec lui jusqu'au dernier moment, c'était l'accord avec ses parents, elles ne le quittaient pas jusqu'au décollage, s'assurant que tout allait bien, et eux prenait le relais quand il atterrissait. Et puis en trois ans de tournage il avait pris l'habitude de tout ça alors il se débrouillait bien. Le jeune homme partit elles firent une escale au supermarché, achetèrent assez de glaces pour remplir le congélateur, et rentrèrent se faire une fin de journée films dans leurs lits. Les parents de la blonde étaient rentrés chez eux, elles avaient donc toute la maison, et restèrent en culotte et teeshirt, la blonde allant chercher à manger dès qu'elles n'avaient plus rien et avaient faim.


	39. 39 : Naissance

39 : Naissance.

_[Quarante six jours plus tard : 29 mai - Les deux femmes étaient toujours dans la maison de la brune, Lana avait rencontré tout les amis de Jennifer. Celle ci passait beaucoup de temps à écrire, sinon ensemble elles lisaient, regardaient la télé, allaient faire des randonnées, se baignaient, allaient à la plage, etc. Elles ne s'ennuyaient jamais, même quand elle ne faisait rien d'autre que se câliner elles étaient heureuses. Lana continuait d'avoir envie de manger en permanence, et d'après le médecin qu'elles avaient vu ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'elle n'abusait pas. Elle avait fait une échographie leurs permettant de s'assurer que le bébé allait bien. Elles attendaient maintenant la fin juin pour le prochain rendez vous. Jennifer continuait les baisers au bébé du matin sur le ventre de Lana et lui parlait de plus en plus, ayant même fini par l'appeler "mon coeur".]_

Il était six heure et demie, elles dormaient bien au chaud sous leurs couette, Jennifer collée au dos de la brune, la serrant de son bras, celle ci agrippée à son oreiller. Elles s'étaient endormies ainsi après un film la veille et n'avait pas l'intention de se réveiller avant un moment. Cependant la sonnerie du téléphone de la blonde les obligea à émerger. Jennifer se tourna et le prit sur la table de nuit.

*-'lo? Interrogea-t-elle, Lana grognant vint se caler contre son torse. Quoi?! S'exclama la blonde en se redressant. D'accord d'accord on prend le premier avion. On fait au plus vite. Embrasse là de ma part. Enchaina la blonde en sortant du lit, devant une Lana surprise et pas tout à fait réveillée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Où on doit aller à six heure et demie? Marmonna la brune se frottant les yeux quand la blonde raccrocha.

-Ginni a perdu les eaux, elle va accoucher, je dois y aller je suis la marraine de son fils. Mais tu es pas obligée si tu préfères rester ici. Lança la blonde en se changeant rapidement, enfilant un jean.

-Ah non, je viens avec toi! Je ne veux pas louper ça! S'exclama Lana avec un sourire sortant du lit. J'ai envie de vomir. Fit-elle avant de courir à la salle de bain et rendre le contenu de son estomac.

Jennifer en teeshirt et jean couru la rejoindre pour tenir ses cheveux et la rassurer.

-Tu es sûre de pas vouloir rester à la maison pour te reposer? Proposa la blonde en lui donnant un verre d'eau.

-Je louperais pas son accouchement, et notre bébé doit avoir ses deux mamans. Justifia Lana, sachant très bien que le seul argument qui pouvait faire plier la blonde, c'était sa grossesse.

-D'accord d'accord. Habille toi mon trésor, je vais faire à manger et la boisson remède de ta soeur pour les nausées. Proposa alors Jennifer en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et se pencha pour embrasser son ventre. Arrête de faire vomir ta maman mon coeur.

-Jen on a pas le temps pour que tu chouchoutes mon ventre, on doit vraiment y aller. Sourit Lana.

-Je sais, prépares toi mon amour. Souffla la blonde en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Elle descendit rapidement, alla faire le smoothie à base de fruits verts et rouges, c'est tout ce qui soulageait les nausées de la brune, ça et le chocolat. Lana descendit un moment après avec deux sacs à dos.

-J'ai fais ton sac, et le mien, prit des vêtements, nos livres, ordinateurs, téléphones et écouteurs. C'est bon pour toi? Cita la brune en lui donnant son sac.

-Parfait. Tiens, ton petit déj'! Sourit la blonde en lui tendant sa grande tasse thermos.

-Tu bois quoi toi? Demanda la brune avant d'embrasser sa chienne prête à partir.

-Café. Répondit Jennifer en caressant son Ava, puis Lola, avant de suivre la brune et de fermer la porte. Bois ton smoothie, c'est important. Fit-elle en l'aidant à monter dans le taxi.

Elles firent le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport en parlant de Ginnifer et Josh, puis à l'aéroport elles prirent des billets pour l'avion qui partait quelques dizaines de minutes après et durent se presser pour se rendre à la porte d'embarquement. Elles arrivèrent pile à temps, heureusement qu'elles n'avaient pas de bagages à enregistrer. Elles montèrent dans l'avion, s'assirent côte à côte et lors du décollage, Jennifer posa une main sur le ventre de son amoureuse.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda la blonde, inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je vais bien, et le petit bout aussi. Rassura Lana en passant une main sur sa joue, l'avion bien en vol. Ne t'angoisse pas pour moi, je vais bien, juré. Je veux juste un bisou. Réclama-t-elle.

Jennifer se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, une main glissant sous son sweat.

-Mon trésor, il va falloir que tu gardes ton sweat toute la journée, où on va personne ne sait que tu es enceinte. Prévint elle.

-Mais je ne suis pas grosse, personne ne le verra. Remarqua Lana en restant près d'elle, mais posant une main sur son ventre.

-Ma Lana, tu es parfaite, tu as un corps parfait, alors ton ventre étant légèrement arrondi ça se voit directement. Fallait pas être si bien foutue. Sourit la blonde, un bras autour du dos de la jeune femme.

-Tu serais pas en train de me charmer des fois? Ria doucement la brune en la regardant, attrapant son menton, pour regarder les yeux verts.

-Évidemment que si, comme toujours. S'amusa Jennifer en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Si t'avais fais ça dès le début tu te rends compte qu'on serait ensemble depuis trois ans? Provoqua la brune.

-T'aurais pu le faire aussi. Rétorqua la blonde en grognant et lâchant la brune pour s'asseoir les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Boudes pas mon amour, je plaisantais. Fit doucement Lana en se collant à elle, tenant son bras. C'est juste que depuis que je suis enceinte j'arrête pas de penser à nous, et j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi on a mis tant de temps. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas Lana, peut-être parce qu'on avait peur. J'avais peur que ça ne marche pas, peur que tu me rejettes. Imagines si ça avait pas été possible l'ambiance entre nous après. Ça aurait été une catastrophe de tourner. Expliqua la blonde, en caressant son bras.

-D'accord, mais remarque que on a perdu du temps, en plus de ça on était gênée, stupides, débiles quand on se retrouvait face à face. J'avais l'impression d'être nulle quand j'étais avec toi, parce que j'étais attirée par toi sans osé le dire. Marmonna la brune, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amoureuse.

-T'étais géniale, mais j'étais très nulle, écarlate et à deux doigts d'arrêter de respirer. Sourit Jennifer en embrassant la tête de la jeune femme. Penses plus à ça, maintenant on est fiancées, et tu portes notre bébé, et en plus je vais être marraine. S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

-Si t'es excitée à l'idée de voir ton filleul, se sera comment pour notre enfant. Ria doucement la brune en la regardant sourire.

-Je suis toujours excitée à la naissance des enfants de mes proches. Expliqua Jennifer. À la naissance de ma nièce j'étais tellement folle de joie que ma mère m'as disputée pour que je me taise un peu. Ria-t-elle.

Lana ria contre elle, caressant son ventre, elle était impatiente de voir le bout de chou qui serait un mélange d'elle d'eux, aujourd'hui elle découvrait la Jennifer en jour de naissance importante, et se doutait que le jour de son accouchement son amoureuse serait encore folle de joie. Durant tout le vol, elle somnola dans les bras de Jennifer, qui caressait sa cuisse tendrement en lisant. À l'atterrissage, elles se levèrent, récupérèrent leurs sacs à dos et quittèrent l'avion à pas rapides.

-Appelle Josh, qu'on sache où Ginni en est. Demanda Lana.

-Pas bête! Rétorqua la blonde en sortant son téléphone, sans lâcher la main de sa fiancée. *Salut Josh, c'est Jen... Oui je sais c'est bête de dire ça, Lana me le dit tout le temps...Bref, où en est ta femme?... D'accord, on prend un taxi on est là dans un quart d'heure... À tout de suite*

-Alors? Interrogea la brune à peine le téléphone raccroché.

-Elle est encore en travail, et subit les contractions. Ria doucement Jennifer.

-Arrête, elle doit souffrir, tu es horrible, tu le sais ça?! Grogna Lana alors qu'elle marchait très rapidement dans l'aéroport vers la sortie.

-Mais ne dis pas ça. Râla la blonde en s'arrêtant net sans lâcher la main de Lana. C'est Josh qui a rit en me le disant. J'y suis pour rien.

-D'accord, excuse moi, maintenant avance. La tira Lana.

-Non, embrasse moi. Réclama Jennifer. Je ne bouge pas sans bisou.

-Jen... Soupira la brune, avant de voir son sérieux. Elle s'avança, et sa main libre sur sa joue elle vint l'embrasser. Maintenant dépêches toi. Entraîna-t-elle sans retenir son sourire.

Jennifer retrouva son sourire et repartit le plus rapidement possible. Elles traversèrent l'aéroport sac sur le dos, et dans la rue, la blonde appela un taxi. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer son amoureuse dans la voiture, avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Elles donnèrent l'adresse de l'hôpital et précisèrent que c'était pressé, alors le conducteur roula vite.

-Il sait que c'est pressé sans que se soit un problème que nous ayons nous? Chuchota Lana, retenant son rire.

-Il sait pas, mais bon pas grave. Ria doucement Jennifer. Au moins on sera à l'heure pour mon filleul.

-Tu es bien trop fière d'être marraine. Sourit tendrement la brune en embrassant sa joue.

-Oh j'ai trop envie de le voir, de lui faire des poutous partout! Informa la blonde surexcitée.

-Des poutous? Interrogea Lana.

-Bah oui. Tu connais pas ce mot? La brune nia d'un signe de tête. C'est de gros bisous trop mignons partout et adorables. Je vais te montrer. Sourit-elle tendrement en venant prenant le visage de la jeune femme en coupe pour déposer ses lèvres partout sur son visage, rapidement.

-D'accord j'ai compris. Ria Lana. Je préfère les bisous d'amoureuse, mais si tu fais ça à notre bébé aussi tu seras une super maman. Affirma-t-elle la voix douce en venant capturer les lèvres de la blonde.

Le taxi se gara, Jennifer paya et sortit en aidant ensuite la brune à le faire. Elles allèrent le plus vite possible à l'accueil, demandèrent la chambre de Ginnifer Goodwin et elles se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur. Dans celui ci la blonde envoya un message à Josh pour le prévenir de leurs arrivée. Dans la salle d'accueil de l'étage des accouchements, Rose et Jamie étaient là et Jennifer, en les voyant, couru vers elles pour sauter dans leurs bras.

-Oh Jen! S'exclamèrent les deux en la sentant accroché à elles. Ça va bien toutes les deux? Demanda Rose en embrassant Lana.

-On est fiancées aux anges et je suis trop heureuse de vous voir. Mais comment va Ginny? Enchaina rapidement Jennifer.

-Fiancées?! S'exclamèrent les deux.

-Oui, Lana m'a demandé de l'épouser le lendemain de mon anniversaire au petit déj' devant nos familles. Comment va Ginny? Fit rapidement la blonde. Et qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? Demanda-t-elle en montrant Jamie du doigt.

-Je suis arrivée hier, pour passer du temps avec les filles, je loge chez Rose. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Ça c'est cool, Ginny devait être ravie de vous avoir. Répondit Jennifer. Mais comment va Ginny?! Insistèrent Lana et la blonde, dans un synchronisme fou.

-Jen! Lana! Coupa Josh en arrivant dans la salle d'attente.

-Josh! Les deux l'enlacèrent.

-Ginny est toujours en travail, je sais plus comment la faire sourire, alors venez. Demanda le jeune homme en les entraînant dans les couloirs. D'après la sage femme elle devrait plus tarder de mettre notre fils au monde. Informa-t-il avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Ginnifer.

Voyant les deux femmes, Ginnifer leurs sourit et elles l'embrassèrent, Jennifer assise sur le bord du lit, près d'elle.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda la blonde, tenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je suis fatiguée et notre fils est toujours pas là. Soupira Ginnifer. Changez moi les idées, parlez moi de vous, comment vous allez? Réclama-t-elle, son mari près d'elle, caressant sa tête.

-Jen m'a dit oui. Sourit la brune, faisant se réjouir les deux autres.

-Ils savaient que tu allais faire ta demande? S'exclama la blonde. Lana hocha la tête avec une petite grimace. Bon et bien effectivement, j'ai dis oui, mais qui aurait dit non à une femme si parfaite, la brune sourit en passant un bras autour des épaules de Jennifer et se collant à elle, qui en plus porte notre bébé. Sourit-t-elle avant de regarder leurs couple d'amis, ayant parlé sans penser.

-Vous attendez un bébé?! S'exclamèrent les deux.

-Oui, je suis enceinte depuis presque deux mois. Sourit Lana, debout contre les jambes de la blonde. Heureusement qu'on devait le garder pour nous.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu donner tout tes verres d'alcool à Jen lors de son anniversaire? Questionna Ginnifer avec un grand sourire.

-C'est pour ça aussi que j'étais à moitié ivre les trois quart du temps durant la soirée. Ria doucement la blonde, avant que Ginnifer est une forte contraction. Souffle, respire, tout va bien. Rassura tendrement Jennifer en tenant sa main.

-Chéri va chercher la sage femme s'il te plaît. Demanda Ginnifer.

Josh embrassa son front et sortit de la chambre laissant sa femme aux deux. Quand il revint avec la sage femme, elle leurs annonça qu'il était temps d'aller donner naissance à leurs fils. Lana et Jennifer, furent rejointes par Jamie et Rose dans la chambre et patientèrent, discutant, la brune assise sur les genoux de sa fiancée. Après une déjà très longue attente, Jennifer oublia que leurs amies ne savaient pas et vint embrasser le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Jen, pas en public. Grogna la brune.

-Je veux parler au bébé. Marmonna la blonde en se pliant sur les jambes de son amoureuse une main caressant le ventre sous le sweat. Hein mon coeur, tu veux tes deux mamans toi. Fit-elle niaisement.

-T'es enceinte Lana?! S'exclama Rose, les yeux écarquillés tout comme Jamie.

-Heu...Jen! Râla la brune en tapant l'épaule de la concernée, qui se redressa. Je porte notre bébé depuis deux mois bientôt. Mais c'est secret alors ça reste ici cette révélation.

-Oh mais c'est génial! S'écrièrent les deux femmes en venant les embrasser. Elles s'étreignirent avant de se rasseoir près des deux. Qui est au courant?

-Nos familles, les producteurs et Jared. Commença Jennifer.

-Ginny et Josh, et j'ai vendu la mèche à Bex y a deux jours. Avoua Lana.

-Eh! J'étais pas au courant de ça?! S'exclama la blonde.

-J'étais au téléphone avec elle et j'ai vomi, il a bien fallu que je justifie. S'expliqua la brune. En parlant de vomir, je me sens pas très bien.

Elle se leva pour se rendre dans les toilettes et Jennifer la suivit, pour la soutenir au dessus de la cuvette. Elle détestait la voir ainsi, au bord de la nausée, et pourtant un léger sourire était au coin de ses lèvres, la voir vomir, lui rappelait encore et encore qu'elles allaient être mamans. Quand Lana s'assit sur le sol, Jennifer lui donna un verre d'eau, en caressant tendrement sa tête.

-Ça va mon amour? Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, mais ton bébé va me rendre dingue. Soupira Lana.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la blonde en venant embrasser son nez pour la faire sourire.

-C'est ça rattrape toi mon amour. Se moqua la brune alors que Jennifer l'aidait à se mettre debout. Je t'aime aussi.

La blonde l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis sûre qu'elle aille bien, elles sortirent de la petite salle de bain, et virent Ginnifer dans son lit, tenant son fils dans ses bras, Josh assit près d'elle. Rose et Jamie étaient côte à côte près du lit admirant le bébé, près de la toute nouvelle maman. Les deux femmes s'avancèrent au bout du lit.

-Alors comment s'appelle le petit bout? Demanda la blonde en venant près de Ginnifer.

-Oliver. Sourirent les deux parents. La marraine veut-elle prendre son filleul dans ses bras? Proposa Ginnifer.

-C'est vrai? Tu veux bien? S'étonna la blonde, émue.

-Prends le. Insista Josh.

Jennifer le prit dans ses bras, et s'assit sur le bout du lit, lui souriant niaisement. Elle était déjà sous le charme de son filleul. Elle sentit le bras de Lana autour de ses épaules, et le corps de celle ci se coller à elle.

-Salut mon petit gars! Sourit la blonde. Tu vas être bien entourée, promis, et notre enfant à nous sera ton meilleur pote. Elle embrassa délicatement son front. Je serais la meilleure des marraines, je vais t'apprendre plein de bêtises, et je te ferais plein de bisous et de câlins. Elle déposa un léger baiser encore sur son front. Il est trop beau votre fils.

-Il est le fils du prince Charmant tu t'attendais à quoi? Ria gentiment Josh.

-Tu te l'as pète. Provoqua Jennifer.

-T'es jalouse. Parce que mon enfant est le plus beau de tous. Ria Josh.

-Pfff, le mien sera bien plus beau, attends le bébé de la sauveuse et de la reine la plus sexy de la planète est forcément parfait. S'amusa la blonde en enlaçant son amoureuse.

-Et oui, notre bébé sera parfait. Mais le votre est pas mal. Ria Lana.

Les six de la chambre éclatèrent de rire, la bataille n'étais pas finie, leurs bébé n'allait avoir que sept mois de moins, alors les parents n'étaient pas près d'arrêter de prétendre que l'un était mieux, alors qu'au fond ils le savaient tous, les deux seraient aimer aussi fort.


	40. 40 : Notre bébé

40 : Notre bébé.

_[Trente cinq jour plus tard : 3 juillet - Elles étaient restées deux jours chez Ginnifer et Josh avant de rentrer chez elles, au bord de la mer. Les premiers jours elles avaient profité du beau temps et des vacances pour aller sur la plage, mais rapidement Lana ayant pris du ventre elles se contentèrent, avec plaisir, de la terrasse et la piscine. Lola et Ava passaient leurs temps avec elles. Elles avaient vu leurs amis et familles, et n'avaient pas dit à plus de monde qu'avant pour la grossesse. Jennifer parlait de plus en plus au ventre de son amoureuse, répétant au bébé qu'elle l'aimait bien trop. Elle dorlotait Lana plus que jamais, lui faisait des petits déjeuné au lit, l'aidait à tout, lui faisait des repas équilibrés, et s'occupait d'elle en continu. Elles passaient tout de même la moitié de leurs nuits à faire l'amour. ]_

Le soleil passait par les volets, et la blonde était contre le dos de sa fiancée, un bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre son corps. Lana se réveillant doucement et se sentant si bien, caressa lentement le bras autour d'elle, pour entrelacer leurs doigts et remonter leurs mains contre son visage. Elle sentit Jennifer se coller encore plus à elle.

-Réveillée? Interrogea-t-elle.

-En cours. Marmonna la blonde.

Lana lâcha un rire à cette remarque et déposa un baiser sur la main de son amoureuse.

-On a rendez vous à dix-huit heure, on fait quoi avant mon amour? Murmura la brune.

-Je peux te serrer dans mes bras, encore longtemps et câliner notre bébé? Proposa Jennifer.

-Tu peux. Sourit Lana. Par contre, il est fort possible que j'ai vite faim. Ajouta la brune.

-Dans ce cas là je descendrais faire un petit déjeuné de reine pour mon trésor et mon petit coeur. Sourit doucement la blonde en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-T'es un ange bébé. Sourit Lana en se collant encore plus contre le torse de la jeune femme en emmêlant leurs jambes. Je suis a trois mois et je suis déjà grosse. Je vais finir énorme.

-Mais non, tu seras toujours belle. Je t'aimerais toujours je te l'ai déjà dit un millier de fois. Murmura Jennifer en se redressant pour la faire s'allonger sur le dos et l'enlacer. Je t'aime Lana. Fit-elle sérieusement en venant l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit la brune en lui rendant ses baisers, tenant ses joues. Mais j'ai quand même pas envie d'être grosse. Regina et la Méchante Reine, grosse ça ne marchera pas, il faut absolument pas que je devienne énorme.

-Mon amour, écoute, la saison quatre tu seras un petit peu plus grosse, t'auras ta doublure pour certaines scènes, et à la saison cinq tu seras de nouveau notre Lana au corps parfait, mais en plus de ça on aura notre petit bébé chez nous. Trésor, arrête avec ton poids, tu es parfaite, et tu le seras toujours. Rassura Jennifer en caressant tendrement sa tête. Un, dix, vingt, trente ou cinquante kilo de plus je t'aimerais et te trouverais belle, d'accord?

-Oui mon amour. Oui. Sourit la brune, les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aime tellement. Fit-elle en l'enlaçant, la serrant de toutes ses forces la faisant tomber sur le lit, sa tête contre sa poitrine, les bras de la blonde autour d'elle.

-C'est mon bébé en toi, tu es forcément magnifique. Souffla Jennifer, qui était toujours aussi admirative du corps de femme enceinte de son amoureuse.

Elles se prélassèrent dans le lit une petite heure, avant que la brune ne se plaigne de la faim. Elles descendirent à la cuisine, et comme tout les matins, Jennifer se mit à faire à manger. La brune prit quelques affaires pour le petit déjeuné et se rendit sur la terrasse, voulant profiter du soleil, habillée d'un teeshirt et de son petit short. Jennifer la rejoignit avec le reste du petit déjeuné et s'assit contre elle.

-Il a faim aussi mon bébé? Demanda niaisement la jeune femme en se penchant vers le ventre de la brune.

-Jen, c'est lui qui me fait mourir de faim. Ria doucement Lana en caressant les boucles blondes.

-Lana je suis amoureuse. Marmonna la blonde.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Sourit la brune en caressant sa tête.

-Non. Enfin si je t'aime, mais c'est pas ce que voulais dire. S'embrouilla Jennifer. Non, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que je suis doublement amoureuse.

-Pardon? S'étonna Lana, un peu perdue.

-De toi et de notre bébé. Je suis amoureuse de notre bébé, mais ça va pas assez vite, moi je veux lui faire des câlins et des bisous tout le temps. Geignit la blonde contre son ventre.

-Dans six mois. Six petits mois, promis, tu le câlineras. Je te laisserais le câliner si tu me câlines aussi. Promit Lana.

-Tu me laisseras? S'étonna Jennifer. Ah non, mais c'est autant mon bébé que le tien, alors pas besoin de ton autorisation.

-Je plaisantais Jen. Sauf sur la partie où je veux des câlins aussi. Rassura la brune, en caressant lentement sa joue.

-Je te chouchouterais toute ma vie, je te le jure. Promit la blonde. Mais mange, vous avez faim. Sourit-elle.

-Je me fais pas à ce "vous" quand tu me parles. Ria Lana avant de commencer à manger.

-Va falloir parce que c'est pour le reste de ta grossesse. Rétorqua la blonde en mangeant aussi avant que sa chienne réclame. Tiens mon Ava, un bout de pancakes. Fit-elle en lui donnant.

-Et ma Lola alors? Rétorqua la brune en voyant sa chienne à côté.

-Elle a le droit? Demanda Jennifer. La brune hocha la tête. Viens ma chérie, mange. Sourit la blonde en donnant un bout de pancakes à la chienne. Elle aime bien. Sourit-elle en venant se blottir contre sa fiancée.

-Ma Lola aime tout. Elle est géniale. Rétorqua Lana, avant de voir la mine choquées de la blonde. Ta Ava aussi. On va pas encore chercher à savoir qui est la meilleure. On tombe jamais d'accord.

-C'est ma Ava la meilleure. Bougonna Jennifer.

Lana soupira et attrapa son menton pour l'embrasser durement, la faisant taire, et la blonde lui sourit bêtement. Alors elles partagèrent de doux baisers tendres. Elles se prélassèrent toute la journée, avant d'aller s'habiller, se laver et se préparer correctement, elle avait prévu de retrouver les parents de la blonde après le rendez vous, au restaurant, au bord de la mer. Au moment de partir elles apprirent que finalement, elles allaient faire un diner filles, avec la mère et la soeur de la blonde. Celle ci s'inquiéta alors pour Lana, qui déraillait toujours un peu quand elle était en présence de sa famille, elle voulait tellement être parfaite qu'elle paniquait. Pendant toute le trajet et l'attente à l'hôpital, elle tenta de la calmer, voulant éviter la panique à son amoureuse mais aussi à son bébé. Une infirmière vint les chercher, et elles allèrent dans la salle d'auscultation, elle leurs donna des instructions, les informant que le médecin allait bientôt arriver. Jennifer aida Lana à s'installer sur la table d'auscultation.

-Tu es bien là mon amour? Demanda la blonde.

-Jen, je vais bien, je te le promets, ne me couve pas autant. Sourit la brune, charmée par tant de tendresse.

-Je veux être sûre que tu vas bien, c'est tout. C'est le moins que je puisse faire, pour t'aider avec ta grossesse. Jennifer lui fit une petite moue attendrissante.

-Jen, je vais bien, pour l'instant j'ai pas besoin d'aide. Répondit Lana, avec un sourire attendrie.

-Bon d'accord, peut-être que je peux t'embrasser alors? Proposa la blonde avec un sourire charmeur.

-Se serait une bonne idée. Acquiesça la brune avec un doux sourire.

Jennifer se pencha au dessus d'elle, assisse sur le rebord du lit d'auscultation, et l'embrassa tendrement, une main sur son ventre rond, l'autre sur le lit. Ce fut l'entrée du médecin qui les coupa. Elles se séparèrent, mais gardèrent leurs mains liées le temps du rendez vous, Lana pour rassurer sa compagne qui était morte d'inquiétude à l'idée que son bébé n'aille pas bien. Le médecin les rassura longuement.

-Le médecin qui a fait la fécondation, m'a transmis le dossier, dedans est écrit que vous voudriez savoir le sexe au plus tôt même si c'est incertain, est ce toujours vrai? Il y a quelques risques, même si au vue de la santé du foetus, les risques sont un peu plus faibles. Demanda l'homme.

Lana regarda la blonde.

-On veut savoir? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, on veut savoir, mais faites attention à notre bébé. Accepta Jennifer avant de regarder le médecin. Et aussi à ma femme. Enfin fiancée. Enfin- S'embrouilla-t-elle. Prenez soin de mon amoureuse et de notre bébé. Finit-elle.

Lana lui sourit et la tira pour lui voler un baiser, avant de regarder le médecin qui souriait aussi, un sourcil arqué, étonné.

-Désolé, elle a un côté surproducteur qui me fait craquer. Sourit Lana.

-Je vois ça. Ria l'homme. Je vais vous faire l'examen, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Fit-il avant de sortir.

-On va savoir! On va savoir! On va savoir! S'excita la blonde en sautillant frappant dans ses mains.

-Calme toi bébé. S'amusa doucement la brune. Je te rappelle que pour le moment c'est pas sûr, alors calme toi, et ne cries pas partout. Même si c'est absolument adorable. Finit-elle avec un sourire.

-La vérité c'est que depuis environ trois ans, je pensais que je trouverais pas la personne avec qui faire ma vie, alors j'avais rayé les enfants de ma liste. Je pensais pas que j'en aurais un jour, et tu débarques avec ton sourire éblouissant, tes yeux hypnotisant, tu m'embrasses et me m'enlaces comme personne n'a jamais su faire, tu m'aimes plus que n'importe qui et en plus tu nous fais un enfant. Je suis désolé, je peux pas être calme, c'est juste - waouh! S'expliqua-t-elle.

-Je t'aime Jen. Sourit doucement la brune, émue.

-Oh bah moi aussi. Rétorqua Jennifer en venant l'embrasser.

-J'avais compris avec cette jolie déclaration. Ria doucement Lana contre ses lèvres.

Le médecin revint et se rassit près des deux. Ils leurs expliqua le déroulé de l'examen, s'assurant qu'elles en connaissaient les risques et savaient aussi que ce n'était pas sûre à cent pour-cent. Les deux femmes promirent qu'elles étaient conscientes de tout cela, et le médecin accepta de faire enfin l'examen. Les deux étaient impatientes et un peu inquiètes, elles se serraient la main fortement, Jennifer était aussi inquiète pour sa fiancée, mais quand le médecin les regarda avec un sourire elles se crispèrent un peu plus, sentant qu'elles allaient savoir.

-Je pense que se sera, et c'est a confirmé à la prochaine échographie, une fille. Déclara l'homme. Félicitation. Je vous laisse quelques minutes. Finit-il avant de partir.

-Une petite fille..Murmura Lana. On va avoir une petite fille! S'exclama-t-elle finalement.

Jennifer ne lui dit rien mais l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Lana en perdit le souffle, mais lui rendit tout aussi heureuse. Elles se rhabillèrent, la blonde aidant son amoureuse, et quittèrent la salle. Après avoir rempli quelques documents, et récupéré la photo de l'échographie, elles quittèrent l'hôpital pour se rendre en centre ville. Elles se garèrent et main dans la main marchèrent dans les rues. Elles arrivèrent au restaurant, au bord de la mer, et allèrent rejoindre la tablée, avec les deux femmes, qu'elles enlacèrent.

-On a une surprise. Commença de suite Julia, impatiente de le dire.

-Et en quel honneur? Demanda Jennifer, tenant sa fiancée par la hanche, toute deux debout près de la table.

-Parce qu'on vous adore. Retournez vous. Sourit Julia.

Les deux femmes obéirent et découvrirent la mère et la soeur de Lana. Celle ci leurs tomba dans les bras les étreignant fortement. Elle ne les avait pas vu depuis l'anniversaire de son amoureuse. Deena finit par venir enlacer Jennifer, lors de sa soirée, les deux c'était fortement rapproché, l'alcool avait peut-être aidé.

-Maman je suis si contente que tu sois là. Souffla Lana.

-Alors remercie Judy et Julia, c'est elles qui m'ont fait venir. Sourit doucement sa mère en lui embrassant le front.

La brune se tourna et alla remercier la mère de sa fiancée, et la soeur, les enlaçant. Puis elles s'assirent, Lana entre son amoureuse et sa mère, leurs soeurs et Judy en face d'elles. Elles commandèrent un verre pour l'apéritif, et leurs repas ensuite. Alors qu'elles trinquaient, Lana se pencha à l'oreille de la blonde.

-Bébé, on peut leurs dire pour le sexe s'il te plait? Réclama Lana.

-Pourquoi on parlerait de sexe avec nos mères et nos soeurs?! S'exclama la blonde outrée et surprise, attirant les regards de la tablé sur elle.

-Abrutie. Rétorqua la brune en lui tapant l'épaule. Je parle pas du sexe entre nous, mais de notre enfant. Expliqua-t-elle faisant monter le rouge aux joues de sa fiancée.

-Vous savez le sexe du bébé?! Demandèrent les deux mères en même temps.

-C'est encore incertain, on ne sera sures que dans un mois et demi à la prochaine écho. Mais oui nous avons une supposition. Sourit Jennifer avant de passer son bras autour de la brune pour embrasser sa tempe. Désolé j'avais pas compris. S'excusa-t-elle.

-T'es nulle des fois, mais tellement géniale ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit Lana en lui volant un rapide baiser.

-Arrêtez les papouilles et dites nous. Réclama Deena.

-Oui, on veut savoir. Ajouta Julia.

Jennifer sourit à la brune, lui demandant par le regard si ça lui allait. Lana sourit mais lui fit signe de le dire. La blonde, gardant la jeune femme contre elle, regarda sa famille avec un sourire, tout comme Lana.

-A priori, Lana attend une petite fille. Sourit-elle.

Les exclamations furent nombreuses, toutes joyeuses, mais elles n'en comprirent pas grand chose, les quatre femmes ayant parlé toute en même temps. Calmées, les questions reprirent sur la santé de Lana, et de la petite fille, alors quand la brune sortie la photo de l'échographie les quatre l'admirèrent, les larmes aux yeux, émues, alors que les amoureuses souriaient, Lana la tête posée contre le cou de la blonde, la serrant contre elle.  
Elles dinèrent dans une bonne ambiance, profitant de ce long moment ensemble, avant de rentrer chacune de leurs côté, Deena et Dolores chez Judy. Une fois chez elles, les deux femmes se changèrent et allèrent se glisser sous la couette. Lana fut la dernière à rentrer dans le lit, et elle se faufila contre Jennifer, glissant une jambe entre celles de la blonde pour venir caresser son torse et embrasser sa gorge.

-Hmm Lana... Marmonna la blonde, en l'enlaçant.

-Mon amour, toute cette journée m'a beaucoup trop excitée, trop de belles et douces choses. S'expliqua la brune en mordillant la peau de son cou.

Jennifer sourit et retourna la brune, pour inverser leurs position et s'allonger sur elle, se retenant pour ne pas écraser le ventre de sa femme. Mais cette dernière glissa ses mains sur ses fesses et la plaqua sur elle, cherchant ses lèvres pour des baisers fougueux.

-Très excitée apparemment. Sourit Jennifer contre ses lèvres.

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'attends cette instant depuis que tu m'as embrassé chez le médecin. Te voir si heureuse me chamboule tout autant que ça m'excite. Confia Lana, avec l'espoir que la blonde accélère un peu les choses.

-Te voir heureuse me donne envie de te toucher, mais notre fille-

-Tais toi. Ordonna la brune. Notre fille va bien, et ne se mettra pas entre nous. Affirma-t-elle.

Elle attira à nouveau son amoureuse dans un baiser passionnée, et Jennifer décida alors de lui enlever ses vêtements.


	41. 41 : Tournage, découverte

41/Tournage, découverte.

_[Quarante jours plus tard : 12 août : Les deux avaient repris le tournage, et se débrouillaient encore pour cacher la grossesse à tout le monde, seulement les producteurs et le réalisateur étaient au courant. Elles tournaient depuis me neuf juillet, le quinze ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de Lana, avec leurs amis et la famille de celle ci était venue, pendant deux jours elles avaient été avec l'équipe à la Comic con de San Diego, et Lana avait surprit tout le monde par une robe large et flottante très élégante. La vérité c'est qu'elle se devait de cacher son ventre bien arrondi. Elles avaient de longues journées, et rentraient avec bonheur chez elles, le soir. Depuis une semaine elles étaient parties tourner ailleurs pour deux semaines, et logeaient donc dans une caravane, ensemble. C'était le seul endroit où elles s'autorisaient à parler du bébé. L'excuse utilisé pour expliquer la présence d'une doublure pour certaine scène de Regina était que Lana c'était blessée à la jambe pendant leurs vacances, et que par conséquent elle ne devait pas abuser.]_

Le réveil sonna à sept heures, elles tournaient en studio, et devaient aller se préparer rapidement pour cela. Jennifer éteignit la sonnerie et sortit du lit après un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, qui dormait en sous-vêtements comme toujours depuis deux semaines. Elle alla à la petite cuisinette pour préparer le chocolat chaud de son amoureuse, celle ci étant devenue accro à ça depuis le début de sa grossesse. Elle n'avait plus droit au café, le thé Jennifer lui avait beaucoup restreint et les chocolats chauds de sa fiancée étaient la seule chose qu'elle supportait bien et aimait énormément. L'odeur se diffusant dans la caravane poussa Lana à se lever et elle vint se coller à la blonde.

-Salut bébé. Souffla-t-elle.

-Bonjour mon amour. Sourit Jennifer en l'embrassant, une main sur son ventre rond. Bonjour ma petite fille chérie. Susurra-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser le ventre de Lana. Ton chocolat est bientôt prêt. Informa-t-elle.

-Merci mon amour. Sourit Lana en s'asseyant sur la table. Tu t'es fais un café toi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je soutiens mon trésor et je bois du chocolat chaud aussi. Et puis j'adore ça. Ajouta la blonde, avec un sourire se tournant pour lui donner sa tasse. En buvant elle regarda le ventre de la brune qui commençait à être vraiment bien rond. Tu prends vraiment beaucoup de ventre. Tu vas pas pouvoir le cacher encore longtemps.

-Tu es en train de dire que je suis grosse? S'exclama la brune, toujours assise sur la table face à son amoureuse.

-Mais non. Je dis juste que notre bébé grandit, et que donc ton ventre s'arrondi de plus en plus. Et bien que tu sois parfaite, tu vas pas pouvoir garder le secret longtemps. Remarqua la blonde.

-On va s'arranger, c'est notre bonheur, j'ai envie de le garder dans-

-Notre bulle. Je sais. Sourit Jennifer en venant poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, pour ensuite la passer dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, notre bulle. Je suis presque à cinq mois, je voudrais garder le secret encore un peu. Expliqua Lana, en glissant sa main libre autour de la taille de la blonde, pour l'attirer contre elle entre ses jambes.

-Je sais, je voudrais aussi, mais ton petit ventre rond je l'adore. Sourit la blonde, heureuse, en venant déposer un baiser sur le nez de la jeune femme.

-C'est vrai? Jennifer l'embrassa tendrement. On a pas couché ensemble depuis cinq jours, c'est le plus long qu'on est fait, alors je me demandais si tu étais gênée par ma prise de ventre et de poids.

-Mon trésor, commença Jennifer en prenant les deux tasses pour les poser ailleurs, ton corps je l'aime. Ton ventre rond je l'aime. J'aime te toucher et t'embrasser. Mais je vois bien que depuis quelques jours dès que je pose mes mains sur toi tu sursautes, comme si tu voulais pas, tu veux des câlins, mais voilà, rien de plus. S'expliqua-t-elle.

-Je veux plus, j'ai juste peur que tu m'aimes moins maintenant que je suis grosse. Mais je meurs d'envie d'être touchée et de retrouver ton corps nu. Souffla la brune en l'enlaçant.

Jennifer l'embrassa passionnément, jusqu'à la faire s'allonger sur la table, à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Les baisers passionnés s'enchainèrent et la blonde vint mordre le cou de la jeune femme. Elle embrassa la peau entre ses seins, puis celle que le soutien gorge laissait voir, avant de descendre sur son ventre, ses mains caressant les cuisses de la brune. Alors qu'elle déposait ses lèvres sur la dentelle de la culotte que portait Lana, des coups se répétèrent sur la porte, obligeant Jennifer à se redresser en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Lana qui gémissait trop peu discrètement.

-Les filles ont vous attend! Cria la personne.

-Dans cinq minutes! Répondit Jennifer. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprennent. Fais chier! J'ai bien trop envie de toi maintenant. Geignit-elle en se redressant et aidant la brune à se redresser.

-Et moi dont. Rétorqua Lana avec un sourire. Faut que je change de culotte à cause toi maintenant. Ou plutôt grâce à toi. Sourit-elle en l'attirant pour l'embrasser.

Jennifer ne su si ce baiser ce voulait tendre ou passionné, mais ce dont elle était sûre c'est que son amoureuse était la meilleure.

-On va travailler, et ce soir jurer personne nous stoppera. Murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Tu referas tout pareil? Sourit malicieusement la brune.

-Tout pareil, tout à votre guise mademoiselle Parrilla. S'amusa gentiment Jennifer en l'embrassant. File cacher notre secret on est à la bourre. Ordonna-t-elle après un baiser sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Tu l'as assez embrassé. Grogna gentiment la brune en partant chercher ses vêtements.

Jennifer ria et alla mettre un jean et des baskets pour ensuite partir en loges avec Lana. Elles s'y rendirent rapidement, se laissèrent faire maquiller et coiffer et s'habillèrent. Comme tout les jours depuis le début de cette saison, Lana portait comme toujours des robes et des vêtements en général bien moulant, alors elle dissimulait son ventre avec des vestes. Elles allèrent rejoindre tout le monde une fois prêtes et se mirent en place pour tourner. La première scène se passait dans le caveau, la reine des glaces sévissait dans dans la ville, et la blonde s'était mise en danger inutilement, provoquant une forte dispute avec sa compagne. La brune énervée la veille lui avait dit qu'elle voulait plus la voir et s'était réfugiée dans son caveau. Au matin, Emma était venue la voir, en entrant, elle vit la brune debout, préparant quelque chose, son grimoire ouvert.

"-Salut."

"-Va t'en Emma." Rétorquait de suite la brune, sans se retourner.

"-Non. Je suis désolé, et je partirais pas tant que tu m'auras pas pardonnée." Rétorquait Emma. Ces simples mots faisaient dérailler la brune qui explosait et se mettait à la disputer. Elle hurlait tellement que Emma ne comprenait plus rien. "Gina.." Tentait de couper la blonde, mais rien à faire, alors elle la coupait en l'embrassant passionnément, faisant perdre la tête à la jeune femme.

"-Ça marchera pas Emma." Grognait la brune, déstabilisée.

"-Je t'aime." Continuait Emma en venant l'embrasser à nouveau.

En quelques minutes, Regina craquait et plongeait ses mains dans les boucles blondes pour l'embrasser à son tour.

"-Ok, ça va marcher." Reconnaissait-elle en l'embrassant encore. "Mais ne refais jamais ça. Si tu meurs, Henry et moi on est censé faire quoi? Hein? Tu y as pensé à ça avant de courir aveuglément dans le danger?" Grognait-elle.

"-Je reviendrais vous hanter." Riait Emma.

"-Très drôle Miss Swan." Soupirait Regina avec un léger sourire.

Elles s'embrassaient et la scène se coupait.  
Elles enchainèrent, une scène sans Jennifer, qui s'éloigna pour aller se faire remaquiller et coiffer pour la scène qu'elle tournait ensuite. Elle laissa alors Lana devant les caméras avec Rebecca, Ginnifer, Josh et Jared. Ils tournaient uns discussion autour du plan pour se débarrasser de la reine des glaces. Jared, parlait à sa mère quand soudaine celle ci se topa au milieu de sa phrase.

-Lana? Interrogea le jeune homme la voyant grimacer de douleur.

-Jen! Appela-t-elle les mains sur son ventre. Jen! Répéta-t-elle alors que Josh l'aidait à s'asseoir.

La blonde entendant son prénom couru vers les plateaux et en voyant Lana, son souffle se coupa. Elle se précipita vers elle.

-Trésor, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Paniqua-t-elle en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

-Le bébé. Marmonna la brune. Il bouge. Fit-elle.

-T'as mal? S'inquiéta la blonde en posant ses mains sur le ventre de Lana, écartant sa veste pour laisser voir le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme.

-Je crois pas enfin pas trop non. Je m'y attendais juste pas. Expliqua Lana, posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Le médecin à dit que maintenant que tu étais dans le cinquième mois c'était normal de le sentir bouger. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as fais peur. Souffla Jennifer avant d'embrasser le ventre de la brune. Laisse maman travailler ptit coeur.

-Nan mais oh! Appela Jared. Expliquez nous. T'es enceinte?

Et c'est là que Lana et Jennifer réalisèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas seule, et que après cet évènement leurs secret ne l'était plus, elle avait dit le mot bébé, et en plus le ventre rond avait été montré. Jennifer se reprit debout et aida la brune à en faire de même. Celle ci laissa sa veste bien ouverte, montrant son ventre.

-Je suis dans mon cinquième mois, à priori se serait une petite fille. Expliqua Lana avec un sourire une main sur son ventre. Je me suis jamais blessée à la jambe, ma doublure c'est parce que Regina n'est pas enceinte, elle.

-Non mais vous comptiez nous le dire quand que vous attendiez un bébé? S'exclama Jared, en s'approchant de "ses mamans".

-Le plus tard possible, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de ventre, et apparemment en plus elle a décidé de bouger pendant notre scène. Déclara Lana. Excusez nous, on va reprendre, on en parle ce midi en mangeant si vous voulez. Sourit-elle avant de se tourner contre la blonde. Merci mon amour.

-Toujours là si t'as besoin. Sourit Jennifer en l'embrassant. Va tourner maintenant, et fais attention à notre bébé. Elle lui laissa un léger baiser, et s'échappa, la laissant tourner.

Lana reprit le tournage, et laissa son amoureuse qui la regarda. Elles firent ensuite une scène ensemble, avant que Lana en aie une seule. Quand elle eut fini, elle chercha la blonde dans les loges, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle prit quelques minutes et se souvint, Jennifer avait prit l'habitude de toujours sortir prendre l'air quand il y avait un soleil comme celui du jour. Elle sortit des locaux et aperçu la blonde, les fesses dans l'herbe à l'ombre de l'arbre une cigarette à la main. Elle alla la rejoindre et se tint devant elle, les bras croisés.

-Tu devais pas arrêter de fumer? Interrogea la brune.

-Si, je fume très très peu, la dernière c'était celle avec toi il y a des mois. Je sais c'est nul. Admit la blonde en écrasant la cigarette. Assis toi avec moi, juste quelques minutes, on ira manger après.

Lana se baissa et s'assit entre les jambes de la blonde, dos contre son torse. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts sur son ventre, et cala sa tête contre son épaule.

-Ne fume plus s'il te plaît. Ou pas sans moi en tout cas. Réclama-t-elle.

-Oh non toi tu fumeras pas, pour notre fille c'est une idée toute pourrie. Sourit doucement Jennifer en embrassant la joue de son amoureuse.

-Promets moi Jen. Imposa la brune, en la regardant.

-Je te le promets. Assura Jennifer. Ne me regarde pas comme si quelque chose clochait, tout va bien, d'accord.

-Tu fumes seulement quand quelque chose cloche c'est pour ça que je te regarde comme ça. Remarqua Lana. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse?

-Elle a bougé, Lana. Souffla la blonde en perdant son regard sur le ventre rond, le menton sur l'épaule de la brune. Je sais pas, c'est comme si tout devenait réel. C'est plus une petite crevette, c'est notre bébé, tu comprends. Elle grandit en toi, tu la sens, tu vis avec, tout ça pour toi c'est réel, mais moi des fois j'ai l'impression que ça l'est pas, tu comprends?

-Je crois oui. Depuis le début de ma grossesse j'achète toujours des tampons, comme si j'allais avoir mes menstruations d'un moment à l'autre, j'ai un stock t'imagine pas. Ria doucement Lana. On va très bien s'en sortir, n'aies pas peur. Rassura-t-elle en se collant encore plus contre elle.

-Je veux juste rien louper. Mon amour, promets moi qu'au moindre coup, sensation, ou je ne sais quoi, tu m'appelles, comme tu l'as fais tout à l'heure. Je veux tout sentir, tout savoir, je veux être là pour notre fille, même si elle est pas là. Promets moi. Supplia Jennifer, collée à la joue de sa fiancée.

-Je te le promets, de toute façon c'est un réflexe. Quand je l'ai sentie bouger tout ce que j'ai su dire c'est "Jen". Sourit Lana avant de tourner la tête. On va manger?

-Tu manges trop mon trésor. Ria la blonde en venant l'embrasser tendrement. Allez debout, je nous ai préparer un super déjeuné. Elle se leva avec difficulté et vint tirer la brune pour la mettre sur ses pieds.

Debout, elles passèrent un bras autour des hanches de l'autre et se rendirent dans la salle avec tout le monde. Elles n'échappèrent évidemment pas aux dizaines de questions sur la grossesse, la bébé et leurs vies. Ce qui arrêta leurs amis, fut l'appel pour reprendre le tournage. Ils passèrent l'après midi devant les caméras, enchainant les scènes, les tenues et les répliques. Puis à la nuit tombée, Lana rentra dans la caravane, fatiguée, laissant Jennifer faire sa dernière scène sans elle. Elle s'assit sur le lit, en tailleur, enleva sa robe, restant seulement en sous vêtements et caressa son ventre. Elle le regarda longuement, le caressant doucement. Elle ne se passait pas de ces instants. Elle pouvait passer des heures à admirer son ventre, sachant que sa fille était là, et que en plus de ça sa fiancée aimait toujours son corps et ses formes.

-C'est moi mon amour! Appela Jennifer en rentrant. Déjà à moitié à poil toi. Ria-t-elle en la voyant sur le lit.

-J'avais chaud. Et je me sens étriquée dans les fringues. Déclara Lana avec un léger sourire.

-Je vais pas m'en plaindre. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant rapidement. Tu as faim?

-Oui très. Sourit Lana.

-Je te fais un repas pour te donner plein de forces. Ne bouge pas. Jennifer déposa un baiser sur le ventre rond et alla faire à manger.

Elle cuisina longuement, disant quelques mots à son amoureuse qui était toujours sur le lit. Puis le repas prêt, elle servit les assiettes et alla la rejoindre sur le lit, lui donnant son assiette. Elles mangèrent en discutant doucement et une fois les assiettes dans l'évier, Jennifer retira son jean. et vit le regard de la brune sur ses jambes. Elle se racla la gorge bruyamment pour faire remonter les yeux de la jeune femme dans les siens.

-Tu m'avais promis quelque chose. Remarqua la brune.

-Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Surtout celle ci. Sourit Jennifer en enlevant son haut, pour grimper sur le lit sur les genoux et venir vers sa fiancée.

-Viens là tout de suite. Rayonna Lana en passant ses mains sur ses bras et ses épaules, la tirant vers elle.

Jennifer ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser. Elle l'allongea et comme plutôt sur la table de la cuisine, elle déposa des baisers sur tout son buste, puis son ventre, et cette fois elles ne furent pas interrompues.


	42. 42 : Réflexion

42/ Réflexion.

_[Cent quatorze jours plus tard : 23 novembre : Le sexe du bébé avait été confirmé lors de l'échographie du sixième mois, elles attendaient bien une fille. Lana avait prit énormément de ventre, et Jennifer la câlinait continuellement. Elles continuaient de tourner, habitant chez elles, et attendaient impatiemment les vacances de Noël. Leurs familles étaient venues les voir, tour à tour, pour les aider et passer du temps avec elles. Lana avait les hormones en folies, la faisant passer des larmes aux rires, des cris à l'excitation, et Jennifer était celle qui en pâtissait le plus, mais leurs collègues aussi, sauf que tout le monde comprenaient et finissaient par en rire. La chambre du bébé était prête dans la maison où elles étaient quand à celle de Los Angeles, elle était en cours, mais Lana ne pouvait plus prendre l'avion, alors il avait été décidé qu'ils feraient Noël en famille, mais chez elles, anciennement chez Lana.]_

Lana se réveilla doucement, tournant avec difficulté, gênée par son ventre, pour trouver la blonde, voulant un câlin, mais ne trouva qu'une place libre. Alors qu'elle allait râler la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Jennifer passa avec un plateau en main.

-Tu es réveillée. Sourit la blonde en posant le plateau sur le lit. Allez assis toi, pour manger. Elle aida la brune à s'asseoir contre la tête de lit, et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'embrasser son ventre, la jeune femme encore et toujours en sous-vêtements. Bonjour mon coeur. Souffla-t-elle à sa fille.

-Et moi? Se plaignit faussement la brune.

-Bonjour mon amour. Sourit Jennifer en l'embrassant. Petit déjeuné au lit, vu qu'on tourne que pendant quatre heure.

-T'es la meilleure. Merci. Rayonna Lana en voyant les gaufres et le chocolats chaud avec la petite salade de fruit.

-Mange bien tout, c'est important pour notre chérie. Imposa la blonde qui était de plus en plus protectrice.

-Je sais Jen, tu me le répètes tout le Lana, amusée par ce protectionnisme.

La blonde se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, gardant une main sur le ventre rond de sa fiancée, qu'elle câlinait. Elle la regarda manger, s'amusant de la voir si affamée. La brune émettait des petits gémissements ravis trouvant la cuisine de son amoureuse toujours aussi bonne.

-Ta mère a appelé ce matin. Informa finalement la blonde.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait? Et tu es levée depuis qu'elle heure? Interrogea Lana.

-Depuis huit heure, et il est dix heure et demie mon trésor. Ria Jennifer. Elle appelait pour prendre de tes nouvelles, mais a refusé que je te réveille. Elle en a profité pour demander si par hasard je voulais pas lui dire le nom de notre petite.

-T'as répondu quoi? S'inquiéta Lana.

-Qu'on hésitait encore, mais que je lui en dirais pas plus. Rassura Jennifer.

-On hésite plus, c'est Nahia. Imposa la brune.

-Trésor je t'aime, mais Maïa c'est plus joli. Contra la jeune femme, en tailleur contre la brune.

-Nahia. C'est plus original. Plus rare. Plus beau. Plus mieux. Justifia Lana.

-Et ça c'est pas français. Ria Jennifer. J'adore Nahia, mais je préfère Maïa. Informa-t-elle. Pourquoi pas Maïa?

-Parce que je préfère Nahia. Rétorqua la brune.

-Et moi Maïa. Fit la blonde. On tourne en rond avec cette discussion à chaque fois. Remarqua-t-elle, repensant au dizaine de fois où elles avaient parler du prénoms.

-On pourrait l'appeler Nahia, et la deuxième on l'appeler Maïa. Proposa alors Lana avec une moue attendrissante.

-La deuxième? Comment peux tu être persuadée que notre deuxième sera une fille? Interrogea la blonde, surprise.

-C'est une possibilité. Le deuxième enfant tu choisiras le prénom. Continua alors Lana en poussant le plateau, pour se mettre en tailleur. Oh allez s'il te plaît Jen! Supplia-t-elle en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de la blonde. Notre petite Nahia, à nous. Dis oui, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix était si attendrissante que Jennifer ne savait plus comment dire non. Et les baisers effleurant ses lèvres l'empêchaient de prendre sur elle. Après tout elle adorait Nahia, et quelques soit le prénom sa fille serait parfaite.

-D'accord. Souffla-t-elle. La brune encercla sa nuque et se laissa tomber sur elle. Trésor, doucement. Gloussa-t-elle. Le prochain c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot, d'accord?

-D'accord. Acquiesça Lana, l'embrassant un peu plus. Mais on dit rien à personne avant la naissance, hein bébé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Notre secret. Sourit Jennifer les bras autour d'elle. Fais attention à pas écraser notre fille quand même. S'amusa-t-elle, une main sur son ventre.

-Ta fille va bien Jen, rassure toi. Elle l'embrassa avant de s'allonger sur le côté près d'elle. Je veux pas m'habiller.

-Va bien falloir, on doit aller travailler. Sourit Jennifer en se redressant sur on coude pour caresser le ventre rond. T'es en sous-vêtements dès qu'on est à la maison. Ria-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais je me sens étriquée dans les vêtements. Ça m'écrase et m'oppresse. Grogna la brune.

-Mon trésor, tu peux pas de balader à poil sur les plateaux. Ria doucement la blonde avant d'embrasser le ventre de la jeune femme. Mon coeur, ta maman deviens un peu exhibitionniste avec toi dans son joli ventre. S'amusa-t-elle, avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux. Ma Nahia, j'ai envie de te voir, si tu savais à quel point. J'aimerais que tu nous ressemble à toute les deux, à ta maman et moi. Je t'imagine tout le temps, j'ai tellement hâte de te bercer dans mes bras. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur le ventre rond. T'es à huit mois de grossesse, tu te rends compte que peut-être tu accoucheras le soir de Noël. Réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

-J'espère pas, c'est notre premier Noël ensemble, je préférais accoucher avant, comme ça se serait le premier Noël de Nahia et nous. Sourit la brune en caressant la tête blonde, l'autre main sur son ventre.

-Se serait magique. Sourit Jennifer. Tu entends chérie, faut que tu sortes dans un mois maximum. Tu serais notre plus beau cadeau. Chuchota-t-elle au ventre de la brune.

-Elle doit attendre que ça de sortir, juste pour que t'arrête de lui parler si niaisement. Se moqua Lana.

-T'es méchante! Râla Jennifer en se redressant pour sortir du lit et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Jen! Me laisse pas, je peux pas me relever. Justifia la brune, mais son amoureuse ne revint pas pour autant. Jen! S'il te plait. Mais personne. Ok, excuse moi, tu n'es pas niaise, et j'adore quand tu fais ça, mais je t'en prie viens m'aider à me relever.

Jennifer sortit de la salle de bain, juste en sous-vêtements, et se pencha légèrement au dessus de sa tête.

-Tu m'aimes? Demanda-t-elle provocatrice.

-Évidemment que oui. Acquiesça Lana.

-Beaucoup beaucoup? Provoqua encore Jennifer.

-Plus que n'importe qui, tu es toute ma vie. Mais relève moi s'il te plaît. Réclama la brune à nouveau.

Jennifer, ravie l'embrassa rapidement, avant de contourner le lit pour prendre les mains de sa fiancée dans la sienne et la tirer pour l'aider à se mettre debout, avant de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Je te déteste. Grogna la brune contre ses lèvres.

-C'est pas vrai, miss Parrilla. Ria la blonde. Allez à la douche on doit aller travailler.

-J'ai pas envie Jen, je ressemble à une baleine échoué sur un plateau quand on tourne. Grogna Lana.

-N'importe quoi, t'es magnifique, j'ai même du mal à réaliser que ma Regina soit aussi sexy dans ses robes moulantes avec mon bébé dans son ventre. Chuchota Jennifer en l'emmenant dans la douche, lui enlevant ses sous-vêtements.

-Tu trouves les baleines sexy? Interrogea la brune une fois nue sous l'eau avec Jennifer.

-Arrête s'il te plaît, je sais plus quoi faire pour te faire comprendre que tu es belle, j'aimerais tant que tu puisses te voir avec mes yeux. Soupira la blonde face à elle.

Lana réalisa à cet instant que son la être sur son physique était totalement infondé, elle aimait son ventre rond, elle avait par contre peur que la blonde ne l'aime pas, qu'elle n'ait plus vraiment envie d'elle, mais le désespoir et la peine que les prunelles émeraudes retranscrivait en cet instant lui faisait comprendre qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Jennifer l'aimerait quelques soit son poids. Lentement elle caressa la joue de la jeune femme et se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement, avec une tendresse infinie.

-Pardonne moi. J'ai peur. Peur d'échouer en tant que mère, tout en ayant peur que tu ne me désires plus. Murmura-t-elle.

-Tournes toi. Répondit la blonde, et elle obéit. Elle lui fit son shampooing en lui parlant. Je t'ai désiré dès le premiers jour, je t'ai tant voulu, et depuis que nous sommes ensemble c'est encore pire, quand je te regarder je suis partagée par le désir de te toucher tout autant que par mes sentiments si forts pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment te dire que tu es parfaite. Et oui tu as pris du poids et du ventre, et putain si tu savais comme c'est sexy à mes yeux. Et puis c'est pas du poids c'est mon bébé, notre fille bordel! S'exclama Jennifer après avoir rincé ses cheveux, en se collant à son dos, posant ses mains sur le ventre rond.

-Notre fille. Sourit Lana. Désolé je suis chiante à cause de mon physique, mais j'ai pas l'habitude d'être ainsi. J'ai pas non plus l'habitude d'être aimée par une femme qui aime chaque morceau de moi. Tu m'es si vitale Jen.

-Et toi et le petit bout dans ton ventre vous êtes mon monde. Souffla la blonde. On finit la douche, tu mets ta robe pull que tu adores et dans laquelle tu te sens bien, et ensuite on va aller tourner, en rentrant tu te remettras en sous vêtements je te ferais un bon repas dans le lit, devant un film. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

-Tu sais même les fringues dans lesquelles je me sens bien en ce moment. Releva la brune.

-Et oui, je connais chaque petit bout de toi mon trésor. Sourit Jennifer.

Elle se détacha pour se laver à son tour, puis elles sortirent de la douche. Sèches, Jennifer aida Lana à s'habiller, certain mouvement étant compliqués. Habillées et chaussées, chaussures plates pour la brune, elles se coiffèrent rapidement, mettant juste de l'ordre à la cheveux, et allèrent prendre la voiture pour se rendre au manoir, pour le tournage. Quand elles rentrèrent dans les loges, Georgina, l'interprète d'Elsa, Jared, et le couple Charmant étaient là.

-Hey! Les amoureuses, comment ça va? Lança Georgina avec un grand sourire.

-Ginni, est ce que le dernier mois est vraiment le plus long? Demanda la brune, en s'asseyant à côté de la concernée, avec l'aide de Jennifer.

-Oui, entre l'impatience de voir le bébé, et le ventre énorme avec les hormones en folies c'est un long mois. Autant pour celle qui porte le bébé que pour l'autre. J'ai cru que Josh allait péter un câble le dernier mois. Confia la jeune femme avec un sourire, une main sur le dessus du ventre.

-J'ai la chance d'avoir Jen, elle est adorable et patiente. Mais les hormones c'est une cata, je passe d'humeur en humeur sans lien. Je me comprends pas moi même. Grimaça Lana, alors qu'une maquilleuse arrivait pour elle. Bébé? Appela-t-elle.

-Oui Lana? Répondit la blonde, en sortant de la salle voisine, où elle s'était changée, pour enfin venir s'asseoir près de la brune.

-Est que t'as pris un truc à grignoter dans ton sac? J'ai oublié moi. Demanda Lana, avec un sourire grimacé.

-J'ai prit une banane, du chocolat et des petits gâteaux. Tu veux quoi? Proposa la blonde, son sac sur ses genoux.

-Je sais pas vraiment. Lana se frotta le ventre. Tu veux quoi? Lui demanda-t-elle. Chocolat et banane. Finit-elle par répondre en regardant la blonde qui les lui tendait déjà. Comment t'as su?

-Il est quatorze heure, t'as envie de fruit comme tout les jours à cette heure, mais tu manges pas de banane sans chocolat depuis trois mois. Donc tu allais forcément me demander ça. Expliqua simplement la blonde en se laissant coiffer.

-Waouh! Jen tu la connais vraiment par coeur! S'exclama Jared, admiratif de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Ça fait presque un an qu'on est ensemble, et on est tout le temps ensemble, et je la connais depuis presque quatre ans, en plus j'ai une bonne mémoire, alors le dossier Lana est bien plein. Plaisanta la blonde.

-Elle m'impressionne aussi. Reconnu Lana, qui mangeait sa banane, alors qu'elle se faisait elle aussi coiffer.

Durant toute la préparation, les deux femmes parlèrent avec les autres, et la grossesse de la brune était au centre de tout comme de puis des mois. Chaque personne de l'équipe de tournage, aussi bien les acteurs, que les techniciens, que les maquilleurs, etc, étaient impatients de voir le petit bout de chou, parce que si tout savait que c'était une fille, personne ne connaissait son prénom.

Elles allèrent finalement tourner, une première scène dans le salon du manoir, puis une seconde dans la pièce de vie de l'appartement des Charmings, où Emma vivait encore un peu, mais vraiment peu. Lana attendit que la blonde finisse, assise dans sa robe sur le canapé, et quand la blonde arriva elle se pencha pour l'embrasser puis embrasser son ventre.

-Comment tu te sens mon amour?

-Fatiguée. Soupira la brune. Ta fille me pompe toute mon énergie. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Désolé, je peux rien faire pour ça. Gloussa Jennifer. Mais par contre je peux te ramener à la maison pour troquer ta robe contre une brassière et une culotte, et ce canapé contre notre lit et mes brassa avec un bon plat. Proposa-t-elle en tendant ses mains.

-Je veux rentre. Déclara Lana avec un beau sourire en prenant ses mains et se mettant debout. On regarde un film à l'eau de rose, tout guimauve?

-Tout ce que tu veux contre un baiser. Sourit Jennifer en l'enlaçant.

Lana lui offrit un doux baiser, avant qu'elles n'aillent se changer, récupérant leurs vêtements, la brune ravie de retrouver sa robe pull. Elles reprirent la voiture, après avoir fit un bisous à tout le monde et rentrèrent chez elles. À peine rentrée dans la maison, Lana alla dans la chambre pour retirer sa robe, et rester en sous vêtements, avant de retourner à la cuisine où Jennifer s'attelait déjà à lui faire un bon repas équilibré.

-Tu veux de l'aide mon amour? Proposa la brune.

-Non non, repose toi je fais tout. Sourit la blonde, avant de l'apercevoir. Rapide à remettre en sous-vêtements. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Tu vas pas t'en plaindre non plus. S'amusa Lana.

-Ça ça risque pas. Ria Jennifer. Va t'asseoir dans le lit et choisit le film, je mets le plat au four et j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Lana déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fila dans son lit. Et comme lui avait dit son amoureuse, elle la rejoignit rapidement pour venir la prendre dans ses bras. Elles lancèrent le film, et restèrent blottie pendant une heure, le repas cuisinant, puis la blonde descendit préparer leurs assiettes avant de remonter. Elles mangèrent ensemble, et Lana finit la première, alors que la blonde finissait à son tour elle entendit des sanglots de la part de la jeune femme.

-Trésor qu'est ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta-t-elle en posant l'assiette sur la table de nuit avant de s'asseoir dans son dos, et de l'enlacer en caressant doucement ses bras.

-Je sais pas. Marmonna la brune en frottant ses joues. Je comprends pas.

-Tout va bien mon amour, c'est les hormones. Rassura doucement Jennifer avec un sourire amusé, la serrant contre elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-J'en marre de pleurer pour rien, ça en devient ridicule. Bredouilla Lana.

-Mais non, c'est normal, t'es enceinte de huit mois ton corps en subit les conséquences. Berça la blonde. Allez respire, tout va bien, regarde la fin de ce film niais.

Lana se tourna légèrement entre les jambes de la blonde pour poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, et tout en regardant le film elle l'enlaça. Jennifer la berça longuement, jusqu'à la fin du film, avant de sentir que la brune c'était tout bonnement endormie sous les caresses dans ses cheveux et sur son dos. Elle se dandina délicatement, pour s'allonger contre elle, un bras autour des hanches de son amoureuse. Elle s'endormit à son tour contre elle en quelques secondes.


	43. 43 : Nahia

43/Nahia.

_[Vingt-sept jours plus tard : 20 décembre : Noël approchait et elles étaient en vacances depuis quatre jours, elles organisaient Noël et avaient fait tout leurs cadeaux. Elles s'impatientaient de faire leurs premier Noël ensemble, et espéraient profondément que Lana allait bientôt accoucher, elles savait que si elle accouchait avant le vingt un alors elles feraient le réveillon en famille avec Nahia. En plus de cela, faire l'amour commençaient vraiment à leurs manquer, mais Lana avait encore grossit et se fatiguait au moindre mouvement, alors leurs relations sexuelles étaient très très restreintes. Elles avaient toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir avoir leurs fille rapidement. En plus de ça leurs mères respectives s'étaient installées dans leurs maison pour les aider avec le réveillon, et tout le reste de la famille arrivait le vingt quatre. Sauf que leurs mères étaient insistantes, elles voulaient savoir le prénom qu'elles avaient choisi, et les deux futures mamans n'en pouvaient plus.]_

Lana se tortilla dans le lit, somnolante mais frustrée de ne pas trouver Jennifer. Elle se réveillait de plus en plus tard, mais d'habitude son amoureuse était toujours là près d'elle. En grognant, se trouvant assez bloquée par son ventre, elle se redressa et réussit à se mettre debout. Elle attrapa son grand peignoir et l'enfila sans pour autant le fermer, ne pouvant plus. Elle quitta la chambre, et descendit. Elle se dirigea à la cuisine et trouva sa fiancée et leurs deux mères autour de la table, avec une tasse.

-Salut. Murmura-t-elle.

-Bonjour mon amour, t'es à moitié à poil encore. Remarqua la blonde avec un sourire, en se tournant vers elle.

-Le peignoir ferme plus, la ceinture est trop courte, et les fringues m'oppressent. Marmonna la brune en s'approchant pour aller se faire une boisson.

-Oh non tu fais rien trésor. Viens t'asseoir. Je veux pas que tu te brûles. Refusa Jennifer. Mais alors qu'elle allait se lever, Dolores s'en occupa, et la brune vint s'asseoir à côté de la blonde qui l'embrassa. Bien dormi?

-Oui, mais tu m'as manqué au réveil. Bougonna gentiment la brune.

-Il est onze heure, je suis réveillée depuis trois heure, je suis restée près d'une heure et demi avec toi, mais t'avais l'air trop sereine pour que je te réveille. Elle l'embrassa encore en caressant son ventre avant de se pencher pour embrasser la bosse. Bonjour mon petit coeur, pas envie de sortir encore? Marmonna-t-elle. Je veux te voir moi.

-Tu n'es pas patiente chérie. Remarqua Judy le nez dans sa tasse.

-Mais ça fait neuf mois que j'attends, j'en ai marre. Grogna Jennifer en gardant sa main dessus le ventre.

-Ton bébé à besoin de neuf mois, comme tout les bébés, Jen. Plaisanta Dolores en donnant sa tasse à sa fille.

-Mais moi j'attends depuis neuf mois. Maman, quand tu étais enceinte, tu l'as pas appris dès le premier jour? Remarqua la blonde.

-Non, plus au alentours du troisième mois pour les trois. Reconnu Judy.

-Du deuxième, moi. Sourit Dolores.

-Voilà donc vous avez attendu six ou sept mois, pas plus. Moi ça fait neuf mois j'en peux plus d'attendre. S'impatienta-t-elle en caressant le ventre de la brune. C'était quoi ça?! S'exclama-t-elle en sentant un coup sous sa main.

-Elle s'agite. Sourit Lana en plaquant délicatement ses mains sur son ventre.

-Elle te fait pas mal? S'inquiéta Jennifer en se rapprochant.

-Un peu si. Reconnu Lana qui faisait de petites grimaces. Elle a jamais été aussi agitée.

-Je peux faire quelque chose? Demanda la blonde, se sentant plus qu'impuissante.

-Oui, parle lui, dis lui n'importe quoi, souvent ça la calme. S'il te plaît. Réclama Lana, qui sentait sa fille vraiment agitée.

Jennifer rapprocha sa chaise, pour se coller à son amoureuse, et caressa le ventre rond en se penchant.

-Mon petit coeur, arrête de faire des galipettes, tu fais mal à ta maman. Tu dois pourtant être bien au chaud là dedans, alors sois gentille. Et si t'en a marre sors, je te promets qu'on te câlinera beaucoup beaucoup, on a plein d'amour à te donner. Commença Jennifer. En plus si tu tu sors de là t'auras pas qu'une maman qui te gardera au chaud, moi aussi je pourrais te faire des câlins. Alors ou tu sors ou t'arrêtes de faire mal à ta maman, mon petit coeur.

-Elle est s'est calmée. T'as vraiment un pouvoir sur notre fille Jen. Remarqua la brune.

-Je lui parle tout le temps, elle a finit par prendre l'habitude peut-être. Sourit la blonde en se redressant pour lui offrir un baiser.

-Ton père te parlait quand tu étais dans mon ventre, il savait quoi te dire pour te faire bouger, j'adorais. Et quand j'avais mal il te chantait ta berceuse. Ça marchait à tout les coups, j'adorais. Sourit Dolores.

-Jen fais ça aussi depuis le début, je me moque mais j'adore. Avoua enfin la brune.

-Enfin tu l'avoues! Sourit la blonde en lui volant un baiser. Il aura juste fallu neuf mois. Un autre baiser et elle se leva. Une douche mon trésor?

-Tu m'aides? Demanda la brune. Jennifer vint de suite la mettre debout. On vous laisse, j'ai besoin d'elle je peux plus faire ma douche seule avec ce ventre. Informa-t-elle en suivant la blonde.

Elles montèrent à l'étage, et dans la salle de bain, Jennifer aida sa fiancée à prendre sa douche, comme tout les jours depuis un peu plus d'un mois, étant donné que la brune n'arrivait plus à bouger assez pour se laver seule. En sortant de la douche elle s'enveloppèrent dans leurs serviettes, et Jennifer attacha ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute, avant que la brune ne l'attire dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Lana...? Marmonna la blonde, surprise, en se collant à elle au mieux pour l'embrasser.

-Chuut... Souffla la brune. Embrasse moi juste. Quémanda-t-elle en effleurant les lèvres de Jennifer avec les siennes.

-Je t'aime. Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer la blonde en l'embrassant de nouveau, avec passion, la coinçant entre elle et le meuble, serrée dans les bras forts.

Lana se cramponna à son cou, oubliant un instant qu'elle était enceinte, ne passant plus qu'à elles deux, l'amour se répandant dans chaque part de son corps. Ses mains maintenaient la nuque de la blonde alors que celle ci laissait errer les siennes dans son dos, elle connaissait sa Lana, et savait le besoin d'amour qu'elle avait, alors la serrer dans ses bras, lui donner de doux baisers était la meilleur manière de la rendre un peu plus amoureuse d'elle. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Lana brisa le baiser, se tendant.

-Trésor? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Jen, je crois que j'ai des contractions. Avoua Lana en serrant les dents.

-Tu te fou de moi? S'exclama la blonde, les yeux écarquillés.

-Pas du tout, appelle une ambulance et donne moi ma robe longue. Quémanda la brune, en serrant les dents.

-Appui toi là, et ne bouge pas. Ordonna la blonde en se précipitant dans la chambre pour prendre son téléphone, avant de filer en haut de l'escalier. Maman! Lana a des contractions, viens! Elle retourna dans la chambre ou elle enfila une culotte puis la robe pull de sa fiancée sortie. Bonjour, j'aurais besoin d'une ambulance, ma fiancée accouche. Alors qu'elle donnait son adresse elle alla retrouver Lana.

-Jen, j'ai perdu les eaux. Déclara-t-elle.

La blonde informa la personne qu'elle avait au téléphone de l'évolution, alors que Dolores et Judy arrivaient en courant. Jennifer donna à la mère de Lana la robe de cette dernière pour qu'elle l'aide à l'enfiler. Quand elle raccrocha elle revint vers sa femme pour se coller à son dos et entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Lana, qui était maintenant habillée devant leurs mères.

-Respires, à chaque contraction serre mes mains. Murmura-t-elle la tête sur son épaule.

-Jen, l'ambulance? Demanda Lana avant une nouvelle contraction qui la fit se tendre en compressant ses mains.

-Dans cinq minutes, on va essayer de descendre comme ça on arrivera plus vite à l'hôpital quand ils seront là. Expliqua Jennifer. Tu t'accroches à moi, et entre chaque contraction on avance. Informa-t-elle en commençant à marcher, toujours collée à son dos.

Elles arrivèrent à atteindre le rez-de-chaussé pile au moment où l'ambulance arrivèrent, Lana fut prise en charge et Jennifer ne l'a quitta qu'une fraction de seconde en demandant à leurs mères de prévenir la famille et quelques amis. Le trajet à l'hôpital fut plus rapide qu'elles ne l'auraient cru, mais il se trouvait que les contractions de Lana était très rapprochées et en arrivant elles allèrent directement en salle de travail, Lana étant sur le point de mettre leurs fille au monde. Jennifer enfila la tenue pour l'accompagner et se posta à ses côtés, tenant sa main, la laissant serrer à chaque contraction, et passa l'autre main dans ses cheveux. La brune transpirait, épuisée par les multiples contractions, qui ne lui laissaient que quelques secondes de répit.

-Souffle. Chuchota Jennifer, alors que les médecins se préparaient. Tout va bien, je suis là, je reste près de toi.

-Madame il va être tant de pousser. À la prochaine contraction pousser de toute vos forces.

Lana hocha la tête et quelques secondes après sentant la contraction arriver, elle compressa la main de son amoureuse dans la sienne et poussa de toute ses forces. Elle le fit durant plusieurs contractions, sous les encouragements de sa fiancée et ceux des médecins. Alors qu'on lui disait que leurs fille était là, et que la prochaine était la bonne, elle regarda la blonde.

-J'en peux plus, je vais pas y arriver. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Mais si bien sûr que si. Ça fait neuf mois que tu te prépares à ça, neuf mois qu'on l'attend, et c'est le grand moment. Tout va bien se passer mon amour. Encore une fois. Pousse et elle sera là. Jennifer sentit la pression sur sa main s'accentuer et comprit. Pousse. Allez tu peux le faire. Pousse. Encouragea-t-elle.

Lana y mit toutes ces dernières forces, et après une longue minute des pleurs se faisaient entendre, alors qu'elle s'effondra épuisée et essoufflée dans le lit d'accouchement.

-Votre fille est là. Sourit la médecin.

-Oh mon dieu! Tu l'as fais, tu l'as fais. Répéta la blonde en se penchant au dessus de la brune pour lui voler un baiser.

-Voulez vous couper le cordon ombilical? Proposa la sage femme.

Jennifer regarda la brune, demandant en un regard son accord.

-Fais le. Sourit doucement Lana.

La blonde s'approcha alors et coupa le cordon, avant que la sage femme n'aille laver leurs fille. Quelques minutes après elle revenait, avec la petite emmaillotée dans une couverture et toute propre. Elle la donna à la blonde, qui la prit délicatement contre son corps. Elles furent emmenées dans leurs chambre, et Jennifer s'assit sur le bord du lit de sa fiancée qui l'admirait avec un doux sourire.

-Jen? Appela-t-elle.

-Elle est belle, elle a mes yeux Lana. Souffla la blonde sans lâcher du regard sa petite fille. Ma Nahia, mon petit coeur.

-Jen? Répéta la brune avec un sourire, cherchant une once d'attention de la jeune femme.

-Oh pardon. Elle releva le regard vers elle. Tu vas bien?

-Oui, mais je pourrais la porter? Juste deux minutes et promis je te la redonne. S'amusa doucement la brune.

Jennifer s'approcha et déposa Nahia dans les bras de la brune, qui la regarda, admirative de ces traits. Leurs fille avait des grand yeux verts qui la regardait, des jolies lèvres rosées, et un petit nez rond comme celui de Jennifer. Elle était absolument magnifique et ressemblait bien à sa mère blonde, qui s'était assise contre Lana, pour la tenir contre elle.

-Elle est belle hein? Souffla la blonde après un baiser appuyé sur la tempe de Lana.

-Magnifique, absolument magnifique. J'en reviens pas qu'on est fait ça. Sourit la brune sans quitter du regard sa fille.

-Avec un peu d'aide on a fait ça oui. Surtout toi, tu m'as impressionnée. Chuchota Jennifer en embrassant à nouveau sa tempe. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon amour. Lana tourna la tête pour embrasser sa fiancée. Toi aussi je t'aime, ma Nahia.

-Et moi un peu plus mon petit coeur. Ajouta la blonde, en posant une main sur le petit corps de sa fille.

-Très drôle. Se moqua Lana. Commence pas. Elle embrassa sa joue. Elle fait quatre kilo un. C'est un gros bébé. S'amusa-t-elle en regardant à nouveau sa fille.

-Elle est trop mignonne, un peu potelée mais magnifique. Sourit Jennifer.

Lana resta blottie contre sa fiancée, leurs fille dans leurs bras. Après quelques minutes, il y eu des coups à la porte et la tête de leurs deux soeurs passèrent.

-On est dix, on peut rentrer, on veut la voir? Demanda Deena.

-Rentrez, oui. Sourit Jennifer. Leurs parents et frère et soeurs rentrèrent, suivit de Ginnifer, Josh, Jared et Rebecca qui avaient été prévenu. Ils s'approchèrent tous et la blonde prit sa fille des bras de Lana, la présentant à tout le monde. Alors tout le monde, voici notre fille de quatre kilo un, et cinquante deux centimètres, absolument parfaite. Nahia Parrilla Morrison. Sourit-elle.

-Elle est magnifique! Adorable! Nahia c'est super joli! S'exclamèrent tous tour à tour.

Sans la lâcher Jennifer se rassit contre la brune, souriant à tout le monde, répondant aux questions et aux sourires.

-Et le parrain et la marraine? Demanda Dolores.

-Jen et moi nous sommes d'accord. Commença Lana, en glissant son doigt dans la main serrée de la petite. Nos soeurs étant promues tata nous avons décidé de bromure une amie marraine. Le débat c'est fait entre deux, et comme nous voulions les deux, nous avons tiré au sort.

-La marraine c'est Bex. Finit Jennifer en regardant la rousse sauter de joie. Ginni t'es la prochaine sur la liste, promis. Sourit-elle à la jeune femme qui ria nullement vexée.

-Et en ce qui concerne le parrain, la réflexion n'a pas été longue. Il est un peu comme notre fils, alors on veut qu'il soit le parrain. Jared, t'es partant? Sourit Lana.

-Oh super! Oui je veux! S'exclama la jeune homme, souriant de toute ses dents. Est ce que je peux la porter si je m'assois près de vous? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, viens t'asseoir. Acquiesça Jennifer.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir près d'elles, et la blonde déposa sa fille dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Il la regarda avec un sourire sous le regard attendri de tout le monde, et particulièrement des jeunes mamans qui étaient enlacées près de lui.

-On a notre fille. Murmura Lana, la tête dans le cou de la blonde.

-Oui mon amour. Tu as réussi. Sourit doucement Jennifer en embrassant son front.

-On a réussi, j'aurais pas pu sans toi. Susurra la brune. Elle te ressemble, elle est tout aussi belle que toi.

-Oui elle est très belle, bien plus que moi et autant que toi. Charma la blonde. Sérieusement, comment tu te sens?

-Je vais bien, très bien même. Juste besoin de dormir un peu. Elle vit à cette instant la sage femme qui venait et comprit. C'est l'heure de manger?

-Exacte, votre fille va avoir besoin de manger maintenant, je viens vérifier que tout se passe bien comme c'est une première. Informa la jeune femme.

-On vous laisse. Allez tout le monde dehors. Déclara Dolores, aidée de Judy pour pousser tout le monde en dehors de la chambre, pendant que Jared redonnait Nahia à Lana.

Tous sortis, la porte fermée, Jennifer toujours assise sur le lit de son amoureuse, la sage femme les aida.

-Juste pour confirmer ce qui est sur le dossier, vous voulez allaiter? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui je voudrais. Acquiesça Lana, avec un sourire.

-Très bien alors on va retirer votre haut, et mettre le bébé contre votre peau, pour créer un peau à peau contre votre sein et normalement elle cherchera à téter et je serais là pour aider. D'accord?

Lana hocha la tête et fit exactement ce qu'elle lui disait, écoutant les conseils, ne perdant pas son sourire au contact de la peau de sa fille contre la sienne. Il ne fallu qu'une courte minute pour que Nahia ne se mette à chercher le sein de la jeune femme. Avec l'aide de la sage femme elle se mit à téter.

-C'est tellement étrange. Murmura Lana après quelques minutes.

-Elle ne vous fait pas mal? Interrogea la jeune femme.

-Non pas du tout, c'est juste étrange, mais étrangement agréable et adorable. Sourit la brune.

Jennifer admira la scène avec un sourire éblouissant. Un tel tableau elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé un an auparavant, elle en aurait été incapable, mais avec son amoureuse près d'elle tout était possible. Après quelques minutes, debout, a admirer elle caressa tendrement la tête de la brune.

-Est ce que je pourrais vous demander, de prendre une photo de ce moment? Demanda-t-elle à la femme en donnant son téléphone.

-Sans problème. La jeune femme prit le téléphone, et prit les deux femmes et leurs fille en photo, les deux absorbées par leurs fille. Voilà. Si tout se passe bien, je vais vous laisser en famille, appelez à la moindre interrogation ou problème, et j'accourrais.

-Merci beaucoup, merci. Sourit Lana.

Elle les salua une dernière fois, et quitta la chambre. Jennifer reporta toute son attention sur ses deux femmes.

-Elle a finit de téter apparemment. Sourit-elle.

-Oui, et elle s'est endormie, mon mamelon dans sa petite bouche. S'amusa la jeune femme.

-C'est normal que je l'envie là tout de suite? Interrogea Jennifer, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-T'es impossible Jen. Ria Lana. Je sors dans trois jours max, alors promis, tu m'auras pour plein de nuits après, enfin quand elle, elle ne nous réveillera pas. Sourit-elle.

-Comment peut-elle nous réveiller si on l'est déjà? Se moqua gentiment la blonde en se penchant vers les lèvres de son amoureuse.

-Tu me fatigues, tu m'as comprise. Souffla Lana avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Elles partagèrent plusieurs doux baisers. Je t'aime.

-De tout mon coeur. Ajouta la blonde en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Tu veux que la couche? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, je voudrais me reposer un peu. Acquiesça Lana.

La blonde prit délicatement sa fille. Elle la déposa dans son berceau avec la couverture, et vérifia l'heure, dans une vingtaine de minute, une sage femme devait passer pour l'emmener à la nursery pour qu'elle soit habillée et lavé. La petite dormant profondément, la couverture sur elle, Jennifer retourna contre sa femme qui s'était rhabillée.

-Repose toi mon amour je vais dire un mot à notre famille et nos amis, pour pas qu'ils attendent éternellement. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant la tête de la jeune femme.

-Dis leurs qui peuvent revenir demain. Et, bébé, reviens vite s'il te plaît. Réclama Lana.

-Le plus vite possible trésor. Promit Jennifer en quittant la chambre.

Elle alla prévenir leurs proches, les remercia d'être venu, les embrassa, avant de revenir voir sa fiancée très vite. En entrant elle vit la sage femme.

-Je vais la laver, l'habiller, et elle sera couchée. Pour laisser le temps à la maman de se reposer, dès le réveil appelez nous on vous la ramène, on va en profiter pour remplir le dossier, quel nom? Expliqua-t-elle.

-Nahia Parilla-Morrison. Sourit la blonde, avant d'épeler le prénom.

-Très bien, reposez vous bien. Salua la femme avant de sortir.

-Bébé? Appela la brune, à moitié somnolant sur le lit.

-Va plus falloir m'appeler comme ça, c'est plus moi le bébé. Ria doucement la blonde en se rapprochant de Lana pour caresser sa tête.

-On s'en fiche, je t'appelle comme je veux. Marmonna Lana. Mon amour, couche toi avec moi. Réclama-t-elle en regardant la blonde.

-Eh! Mais c'est quoi ces larmes? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se couchant contre sa fiancée. Qu'est ce qui se passe trésor?

-C'est rien, c'est hormonal. Pleura Lana. Je te jure je vais bien, je suis heureuse, même si tout de suite c'est pas une évidence.

-Viens là mon amour. Souffla la jeune femme en l'attirant dans ses bras. On va nous ramener notre petite Nahia tout à l'heure, pour le moment repose toi, je reste là. Tout va bien.

-Je t'aime Jen. Souffla Lana, la tête dans son cou.

-Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime. Sourit la blonde.

La brune s'endormit rapidement contre la blonde qui la berçait, et tout le reste de la journée fut rythmé par des moments de sommeils et des moments avec leurs fille qui dormait aussi beaucoup ou alors les regardait avec ses grand yeux verts.


	44. 44 : Premier Noël

44/Premier Noël.

_[Quatre jours plus tard : 24 décembre : Lana était restée trois jours à l'hôpital, Nahia allait parfaitement bien, et elle aussi. Jennifer passait tout son temps avec elle, et profitait de ses moments de sommeil pour rentrer chez elles se laver, se changer et manger. Elle dormait à l'hôpital avec Lana, et dès que leurs fille était réveillée les deux femmes la chouchoutaient. Jennifer était plus que gaga de sa fille et passait son temps à parler niaisement à sa fille. Si elle ne donnait pas tout son amour à sa fille, c'est à Lana qu'elle en donnait. Elle l'enlaçait, l'embrassait et lui répétait qu'elle était merveilleuse et qu'elle l'aimait. Leurs amis étaient tous passé tour à tour les voir, Rebecca et Jared prenaient leurs rôles de parrain marraine au sérieux, mais le vingt trois ils étaient passé les embrasser, partant pour les fêtes. Le vingt trois au soir, les deux femmes et leurs fille avaient pu rentrer chez elles, où leurs familles étaient. Celles ci avaient tout préparé pour Noël, et le réveillon était presque prêt pour le lendemain. Pour cette première soirée à la maison, tout le monde avait câliné Nahia, avant que Jennifer l'emmène se coucher après qu'elle est manger et se soit endormie dans les bras de la brune qui l'avait nourrie. Suite à ça ils avaient mangé ensemble, et toujours fatiguée Lana était allé se coucher, bien sûr Jennifer l'avait suivie.]_

Cinq heure du matin sonnait quand Nahia se mit à pleurer. Jennifer se leva, les yeux collés, en culotte et teeshirt. Elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

-Chut mon coeur, je suis là, tout va bien. Murmura-t-elle. Elle sentit la couche et comprit de suite. Elle la changea, puis lui mit son petit pyjama rouge complet qui la gardait bien au chaud, les pieds aussi. Viens tu vas finir ta nuit avec tes mamans. Fit-elle en la prenant contre son torse.

Nahia était un beau bébé, un peu plus grande et plus grosse que la moyenne, et avait de jolies joues rondes qu'elles adoraient. Elle retourna dans la chambre et se glissa dans le lit, positionnant sa fille entre elle et la brune, gardant un bras autour d'elle, la couette remontée.

-Bébé? Marmonna la brune. Nahia va bien? Demanda-t-elle les yeux fermés, le visage près de celui de sa fille sans le savoir.

-Oui, je l'ai changée et-

-Amenée dans notre lit apparemment. Sourit Lana, en reconnaissant l'odeur si douce de sa fille.

Lana ouvrit ses yeux et trouva sa fille entre elles, doudou en main, contre la blonde qui était allongée sur le côté tenant leurs fille qui se rendormait. La brune sourit doucement avant de regarder sa fiancée.

-Rendors toi ma Lana, tu as besoin de repos. Encouragea la blonde.

-Je veux pas dormir. Refusa la brune en allongeant le cou pour embrasser sa fiancée. Notre fille est bien trop belle, je préfère la regarder. Informa-t-elle en se rallongeant.

-Je reconnais, elle est merveilleuse. Sourit Jennifer gardant bien leurs fille contre elle.

-Quand est ce qu'on se marie alors? Demanda soudainement Lana, une main caressant les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme.

-Tu veux un grand mariage de princesse, où juste un truc avec nos proches et des promesses d'amour? Susurra la blonde en la regardant, la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Je veux toi, notre fille, notre famille et des promesses d'amours. Je veux un mariage discret, que le monde entier ignorera, et que nous pourrons vivre sereinement et heureuses. Confia Lana. J'ai besoin de toi et Nahia c'est tout.

-Tu nous auras, on te quitte pas. Promis Jennifer. Depuis la naissance de Nahia, la brune avait l'angoisse exacerbée de voir disparaitre de sa vie les deux pour n'importe qu'elle raison. Mon amour, toi, moi, Nahia, nos parents, nos frères et soeurs, nos neveux, ton sourire, mon sourire, ton amour, mon amour, deux bagues et des promesses, ça te tente?

-Oui beaucoup. Beaucoup, beaucoup. Sourit la brune. Elle sortit du lit qu'elle contourna pour venir se coller contre la blonde qui s'allongea de trois quarts, tenant leurs fille tout en regardant la brune. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Tu as appelé Nahia Parrilla Morrison, pourquoi?

-Parce que tu l'as mise au monde alors tu es la première, et c'est venue tout seul. Justifia Jennifer en regardant leurs fille. Quand on sera mariée je voudrais prendre ton nom, je voudrais devenir Jennifer Morrison Parrilla, tu veux bien? Demain-t-elle blottie dans les bras de la jeune femme.

-Évidemment, si tu me laisses me faire appeler Lana Parrilla Morrison. Sourit la brune embrassant sa nuque, un bras autour de leurs fille.

-On prend le nom de l'autre. Sourit la blonde. J'en reviens pas de me réveiller un vingt quatre décembre, ma fille dans mes bras, ma future femme dans mon dos, me câlinant. J'y crois pas. Murmura-t-elle. Hein mon petit coeur? Elle se pencha pour embrasser le nez de sa fille.

-Moi qui adore Noël je ne peux être plus heureuse. Souffla Lana en serrant les deux dans ses bras. Enfin si elle nous laissait dormir un peu plus je serais plus heureuse quand même.

-Rendors toi mon amour, t'as le droit. Sourit Jennifer.

-Mais on dort tout le temps. Surtout moi, j'ai passé mon après midi d'hier à dormir. Marmonna la brune.

-Tu as accouché il y a quatre jours, c'est normal, et elle nous prend toute notre énergie. Dors autant que tu veux. Assura la blonde en caressant sa joue de sa main libre.

-Mais je veux pas. Enfin d'un côté si je suis fatiguée, et de l'autre je veux rester éveillée avec vous deux. Grogna la brune complètement collée à son amoureuse sous la couette.

-Nahia s'est rendormie, je vais aller la recoucher, et quand je reviendrais je vais te bercer longtemps toi aussi, et on se reposera. Déclara Jennifer en attrapant délicatement sa fille pour ensuite sortir du lit.

Elle quitta la chambre recoucha la petite endormie, sous sa couverture, vérifia que le babyphone était allumé et alla de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle se glissa sous la couette, passa ses bras autour de sa fiancée, qui se cramponna à elle.

-Tu m'en veux pas trop? Murmura Lana.

-De? S'étonna la blonde.

-Depuis que j'ai accouché on a pas fais l'amour. Tu m'en veux pas trop? Répéta la brune.

-N'importe quoi toi. Évidemment que non, si il faut attendre trois mois avant de recoucher avec toi j'attendrais. Assura Jennifer. Mon trésor, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, j'ai pas besoin de coucher avec toi pour t'aimer. Rassure toi, je veux juste que t'aille bien. Promit-elle.

-Je t'aime Jen, merci d'être si compréhensive. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, mais je suis encore très sensible de là, et très fatigué la brune, gênée.

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant bisous. Elle l'embrassa. Et dodo. Encore un peu. Sourit-elle.

-Et Nahia? S'inquiéta Lana.

-Elle dort, et en plus nos mères seront debout dans moins d'une heure et s'en occuperont, ne t'inquiètes pas. Penses à toi un peu et dors. Réclama Jennifer en caressant sa tête.

-Tu me chantes la berceuse de Nahia? Quémanda la brune avec un léger sourire.

Jennifer accepta de suite et se mit à chanter doucement. La berceuse qu'elle chantait à Nahia alors que la brune était encore enceinte et qu'elle chantait depuis la naissance de leurs fille. Lana l'adorait. Les deux femmes se rendormirent pour cinq petites heures. Elles se réveillèrent naturellement vers dix heures, la brune toujours dans les bras de sa fiancée.

-Nahia ne c'est pas réveillée? Marmonna Lana, surprise.

-Rien entendu, c'est étrange. Répondit la blonde.

Mal assurées les deux femmes sortirent du lit et se rendirent rapidement dans la chambre de leurs fille, mais la petite n'était plus là. Légèrement inquiètes, elles descendirent rapidement en courant et trouvèrent leurs famille au complet dans le salon, leurs fille dans les bras de Dolores. Elles se précipitèrent vers elle et Lana la reprit dans ses bras.

-Oh mon coeur. Soupira-t-elle, en la calant dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu peur. Murmura la blonde en embrassant la tête de la petite. Je vais te préparer ton petit déj' mon amour comme ça tu pourras la nourrir elle. Informa-t-elle en embrassant son amoureuse.

Elle la laissa, et Lana s'assit dans le canapé, entre sa soeur et celle de Jennifer, et discuta doucement avec elles, tout en berçant sa fille et embrassant son front, les yeux verts de la petite la dévorant. La blonde revint rapidement, avec deux tasse de chocolat et du pain grillé, elle posa tout sur la table et sa soeur lui fit une place sur le canapé, lui permettant de câliner sa fiancée et sa fille. Lana bu et mangea avec elle, sachant que dans quelques minutes leurs fille réclamerait elle aussi de manger. Ce qui arriva effectivement, alors elle l'allaita, le dos contre le flanc de Jennifer qui avait un bras autour d'elle.

-Elle aime presque autant que moi, tes seins. Marmonna la blonde dans l'oreille de Lana, les autres discutant, n'entendirent pas.

-Jen, arrête. Rougit la brune. Pour tout t'avouer tu es bien plus délicate que notre fille, mais là tout de suite, ne me fait pas penser à tout ça. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Désolé, c'est juste que ton corps est beau, je peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Susurra la blonde en embrassant tendrement sa joue.

-Mon corps n'a jamais été aussi moche. Gronda la brune.

-Moi je le trouve magnifique, il est différent d'avant ta grossesse, mais il est magnifique, et je l'aime. Rassura Jennifer. Tu es belle mon amour, et si tu doutes de toi, ne doute pas de moi.

-Je ne doute pas de toi, je crois en toi, plus qu'en n'importe qui. Promit Regina. Tu es notre pilier. Susurra-t-elle en calant Nahia sur son buste, la petite ayant fini de téter.

Jennifer la serra dans ses bras, avec leurs fille, avant de reprendre la discussion avec tout le monde. Elles passèrent la journée en famille, riant, discutant et préparant le réveillon ensemble, elles gardaient Nahia dans leurs bras le plus possible, et dès qu'elle dormait profondément elles la couchaient et dans ce cas là l'une ou l'autre se baladait partout avec le babyphone. En début de soirée, tout était prêt pour Noël, les enfants, parents et grands-parents étaient là et sur leurs trente et un, seulement Jennifer et Lana n'avait pas encore mit leurs robes, et restaient dans la cuisine ayant peur que tout ne soit pas parfait. Judy et Dolores, finirent par craquer, et l'une attrapa le babyphone.

-Allez vous habiller, tout est prêt et on s'occupe de Nahia. Ordonna Dolores.

-Mais mama-

-Non. Allez prendre un bon bain, prenez votre temps, faites vous toute belles, et venez nous rejoindre. Coupa Judy.

-Nous on attend le réveil de Nahia, on la lavera et lui mettra sa jolie petite robe. Tout va bien, prenez une heure ou plus pour vous deux tant qu'on est là. Insista Dolores.

-Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, alors merci. Sourirent les deux femmes.

Elles montèrent dans leurs chambres, et Jennifer alla dans la salle de bain, faire couler l'eau dans le bain, en demandant à la brune de rapporter leurs sous-vêtements et de sortir deux belles robes, lui laissant le choix. La brune ne mit pas longtemps et la retrouva dans la salle de bain.

-Où sont les robes? Demanda la blonde.

-Sur le lit, tu les verras tout à l'heure. Sourit Lana en retirant son pyjama.

Elles se déshabillèrent et rentrèrent dans l'eau chaude, Jennifer prit son amoureuse dans ses bras, entre ses jambes. Elle caressa tendrement ses bras, la laissant se prélasser contre elle. Leurs corps s'apaisaient, se détendaient doucement, depuis la naissance de Nahia elles étaient autant stressée que par leurs fille que par leurs famille et l'organisation du réveillon. Tout était devenu source d'angoisse sauf l'autre.

-J'adore. Murmura Lana. Nos mères avaient raison.

-On devrait leurs faire plus confiance. Sourit la blonde. Comment tu vas mon amour? En toute sincérité. Demanda-t-elle.

Lana attrapa une de ses mains, et entrelaça leurs doigts, restant plaquée contre elle, la tête sur son épaule.

-J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, tout en étant aussi heureuse. C'est tellement paradoxal. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir, d'avoir Nahia, et notre famille pour Noël. Et en même temps je suis angoissée que le réveillon se passe mal et totalement terrorisée de ne pas m'en sortir avec Nahia. Je l'aime plus que tout, je l'aime tellement, et pourtant j'ai si peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Rien que cette nuit, elle a pleuré et je ne l'ai pas entendue, tu y es allé à chaque fois. Admit la brune, la voix serrée de douleur.

-Trésor, tu es une très bonne maman, tu es géniale, je suis heureuse et fière que tu sois la maman de ma fille, personne au monde ne serait mieux que toi. Tu la protèges, la chéris, l'aimes, la câlines, et tu la laisses téter tes jolis seins. Lana ria doucement. Tu es plus belle quand tu souris. Je t'aime, et même si j'ai dis ça pour te faire rire un peu il n'empêche que je t'aime et que tu es une bonne mère mon amour. La meilleure de toute probablement.

-Non, ça c'est pas vrai. Tu es la meilleure. Sourit la brune en tournant la tête.

-On est les meilleures, parce qu'on est ensemble, avec l'autre on est capable de tout. Déclara la blonde, la voix paisible, la serrant. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux quelques minutes, que tu fasses le vide dans ta tête, que tu oublis tes angoisses, et que tu penses qu'au bonheur de notre premier Noël en famille. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la brune.

-Notre premier Noël mon amour. Sourit Lana en fermant les yeux.

Elles restèrent dans l'eau une longue demie heure de plus, détendant les muscles de leurs corps, laissant s'écouler dans l'eau leurs peurs et leurs angoisses. Parce que ce que ne disait pas Jennifer, c'est qu'elle avait les mêmes angoisses que son amoureuse, exactement les mêmes et depuis des mois et des mois en plus de ça.  
Elles sortirent du bain, et allèrent s'habiller, la brune avait choisi une robe très fluide, habillée mais qui était ras le cou et à mis mollets pour elle, ne voulant pas trop se montrer, mais une robe plus moulante, blanche, et légèrement décolleté pour Jennifer. Quand elles furent maquillées, coiffées et leurs talons aux pieds, la blonde comprit.

-Tu sais je te trouve magnifique, mais je te jure que ton corps est toujours aussi beau, ne te cache pas. Elle caressant tendrement sa joue. Cette robe te va à merveille, mais je n'aime pas l'idée que tu la mets juste pour cacher ton corps.

-Je me sens pas prête à montrer mon corps avec les traces de la grossesse. Informa la brune, gênée.

-Je comprends, mais n'oublies pas, tu es merveilleuse quoi que tu portes, et encore plus quand tu ne portes rien. Chuchota Jennifer dans l'oreille de la jeune femme, qu'elle étreignait dans ses bras.

-Merci mon amour. Souffla Lana en enlaçant ses épaules.

-Allons retrouver notre fille et notre famille. Entraina alors la blonde sans la lâcher.

En descendant Lana reprit sa fille dans ses bras, celle ci avait une petite robe, elle ressemblait à une petit princesse. Elles passèrent la soirée avec leurs familles, dinant et riant ensemble, lâchant la pression qu'elles avaient accumulées pour cette soirée. À minuit, les enfants couchés, ils ouvrirent les cadeaux ensemble, tous furent gâtés, des souvenirs, des livres, des objets, des vêtements... Tout le monde avait un grand sourire lumineux. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement, avant que la brune ne tende la main vers sa fiancée pour l'entraîner à l'étage, dans leurs chambre. La porte fermée elle alluma la guirlande au mur au dessus du lit, et attira Jennifer contre elle, pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

-Jen...j'ai envie de toi, tellement envie de ton corps. Murmura la brune en l'embrassant. Tout mon corps est ultra sensible, alors j'ai l'impression de pas être vraiment moi. Je-

-Lana, qu'est ce que tu essayes de me demander sans oser? Remarqua la blonde.

-Je veux faire l'amour avec mon amoureuse, mais soit encore plus douce et délicate que d'habitude. Demanda alors la brune.

-Tu es sûre mon amour? Questionna la blonde, les mains dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme, ses pouces caressant doucement son ventre.

-Oui bébé, oui. Fais moi passer un Noël digne de nous. Sourit Lana en mordillant la lèvre de sa fiancée.

Jennifer soupira, avec un léger sourire, et la déshabilla lentement avant de faire de même et de se coucher sur leurs lit. Lana, connaissait son amoureuse, elle était douce et tendre, elle la traitait avec énormément de respect, et ce depuis toujours, mais ce soir là, la blonde le fut plus que jamais. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps, fit preuve d'une lenteur folle, pour ne pas la blesser qui s'avéra être plus excitant que jamais pour Lana. Celle ci n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal, ce qu'elle redoutait réellement c'était d'être différente et "moins bien" pour son amoureuse, mais au vu des geignements et des tremblements qu'elles eurent toutes deux, Jennifer était plus que satisfaite, et la nuit devint une des meilleures de celles vécues.  
Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit, qu'elles s'endormirent, Jennifer dans le dos de la brune, la serrant dans ses bras, celle ci la remerciant d'être juste elle.


	45. 45 : Saint Valentin

45/Saint Valentin.

_[Cinquante deux jours plus tard : 14 février : Nahia avait presque deux mois, l'emploi du temps de tournage des deux femmes avait été aménagé de manière à ce qu'elles puissent être le plus possible avec leurs fille. Mais quand les deux travaillaient elles trouvaient quelqu'un pour garder Nahia. Ça n'avait pas été trop compliqué à vrai dire, entre Rose, Rebecca et Ginnifer, qui étaient toujours a réclamer de s'en occuper, ou leurs familles qui se proposaient pour venir passer quelques jours pour les aider, la garde n'était clairement pas un problème. Quand à la saison quatre de Once upon a time, elle avançait bien, leurs tournage était dans les temps, et les deux femmes ravies de voir que Emma et Regina formaient un couple stable, malgré les désaccords, disputes et problèmes en tout genre, elles étaient montrées comme folles amoureuses, ce qu'elles étaient. Lana reprenait doucement confiance en elle, son corps étant presque redevenu comme avant la grossesse, mais c'était surtout grace à sa fiancée qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était merveilleuse et belle. Malgré les courtes nuits que leurs faisait vivre Nahia, les deux femmes n'avaient pas quittés leurs petit nuage de bonheur, elles étaient heureuses et amoureuses, elles chouchoutaient autant leurs fiancée que leurs fille.]_

Il était neuf heure, et Jennifer s'affairait dans la cuisine, alors que Lana était assise sur une chaise, Nahia dans ses bras tétant.

-Je te fais quoi trésor? Demanda la blonde.

-Un bisou. Réclama Lana.

-Je parlais du petit déj'. Ria Jennifer. Tu veux des céréales, du pain, un chocolat? Interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle mangeait ses céréales en préparant leurs repas de midi.

-Comme toi, c'est bien. Mais je veux quand même un bisou. La brune lui sourit grandement en s'occupant de sa fille qui avait fini de manger.

Jennifer vint rapidement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur la tête de Nahia qui était sur l'épaule de la brune. Elle retourna chercher les céréales et lui servit, en s'asseyant près d'elle. Tout en parlant niaisement à sa fille et embrassant sa fiancée, elle se remit à manger ses céréales. Elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes à partir, la journée s'annonçait bien remplie. Alors que Lana finissait la vaisselle et que la blonde câlinait sa fille, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Jennifer accouru de suite.

-Oh Rose! S'exclama-t-elle en embrassant la jeune femme. Tu nous sauves, ravie de voir que tu ne fais rien aujourd'hui. Sourit-elle. Lana, trésor, faut qu'on aille bosser, tu viens! Appela-t-elle.

Lana arriva quelque secondes après, avec leurs deux sacs.

-J'ai tout, on peut y aller. Tout est est sortit, tu nous appelles au besoin, et les chiennes ont de l'eau. Merci encore Rose. Fit-elle.

-Tu plaisantes je vais passer la journée avec ma princesse préférée c'est le bonheur. Sourit Rose en prenant la petite. Hein? On s'amuse toujours bien toutes les deux! Elle embrassa le front de Nahia. Allez on dit au revoir aux mamans.

Jennifer et Lana eurent besoin de lui faire beaucoup de bisous, et de lui dire plein de mots doux avant de réussir à sortir. À peine la porte fermée, que Jennifer attrapa Lana pour la serrer contre elle et l'embrasser.

-Joyeux saint Valentin mon amour. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Oh mon dieu j'avais oublié. Remarqua la brune, les bras noués autour du cou de la blonde. Joyeuse Saint Valentin à toi aussi mon amour. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois.

-Ce soir ta mère vient pour cinq jours, elle nous garde Nahia, et moi je t'emmène en amoureuses au restaurant. Ça te va? Proposa Jennifer en l'embrassant.

-Dieu que t'es parfaite bébé. Lana, cramponnée à elle l'embrassa. Je t'aime éperdument.

-Et moi un peu plus encore. Sourit la blonde en la gardant serrée contre elle, mais avançant vers la rue pour prendre la voiture. Bon on va travailler que cette journée passe vite et qu'on aille passer une soirée magique. Elle la laissa entrer dans la voiture, et s'installa derrière le volant avant de démarrer. Ah je t'ai pas dis!

-Qu'est ce que tu ne m'as pas dis? Demanda Lana en la regardant conduire.

-Après le tournage on rentre ce changer, on fait des bisous à notre princesse, tu fais un bisou à ta mère, ensuite on va au resto, et j'ai réservée une chambre d'hôtel pour une nuit d'amour avec mon amoureuse, rien que nous. Expliqua Jennifer en regardant la route.

-T'as fais ça? S'exclama la brune.

-Si tu veux pas, on est pas obligées. Répondit la blonde.

-Ah mais si je veux! Je veux faire l'amour avec ma fiancée toute la nuit de la saint Valentin. Souffla Lana en se penchant pour embrasser son cou.

-Super! J'avais vraiment peur que t'ai pas envie, et-oh mon dieu arrête. Geignit-elle en sentant les dents mordiller la peau de son cou.

-La séparation avec Nahia va être compliquée, mais si c'est ma mère qui la garde et si c'est pour une folle nuit en ta compagnie, je veux bien. Sourit Lana en embrassant la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

-Génial, parce que notre princesse je l'aime, mais juste toi et moi ça me manque. Sourit Jennifer, en se garant, avant de sentir Lana suçoter sa peau. Oh putain, je vais pas réussir à attendre ce soir je crois. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Je pourrais glisser ma main dans ton pantalon. Provoqua Lana. Mais ça nous mettrais très en retard, et des gens passent dans la rue, se serait mal vu. Continua-t-elle, la voix toujours aussi provocante, en dévorant la peau du cou de la blonde.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'aguiches comme ça? Geignit Jennifer.

-Parce que je t'aime, et que tu es magnifique. Souffla la brune en remontant sur son menton puis à ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais ne continues pas ces beaux baisers, j'arrive pas à me détacher de toi, alors garde les pour ce soir. Réclama Jennifer.

Lana lui en offrit un dernier, avant d'embrasser tendrement le bout de son nez. Depuis plus d'un mois elle faisait ça tout le temps, comme une manière d'attendrir la jeune femme, elles faisaient moins l'amour, et Lana s'en sentait responsable, pourtant Jennifer arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'elle l'aimait, mais rien ne faisait. Alors quand elle était dans les bras de son amoureuse, elle l'embrassait, sur les lèvres, énormément, puis sur le nez, toujours un dernier baiser sur le nez qui faisait sourire Jennifer. Et à chaque fois son coeur était un peu plus amoureux encore.

-On va bosser mon amour? Proposa Jennifer.

-Oui bébé, oui, le temps passera plus vite si on bosse. Sourit la brune.

Elles sortirent de la voiture, récupérèrent leurs sacs, et allèrent travailler, leurs doigts s'étant chercher un moment avant de s'entrelacer.

Dix neuf heure sonnait, et la voiture se garait devant la maison. Elles rentrèrent rapidement, et virent de suite la valise de Dolores au pied de l'escalier.

-Maman? Appela Lana.

-Salon!

Elles s'y précipitèrent et Lana tomba dans les bras de sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis Noël alors que la blonde venait prendre sa fille dans ses bras, libérant ainsi Rose. Cette dernière fit un bisou à tout le monde, surtout à Nahia, puis devant la porte elle souffla à Jennifer qu'elle voudrait pourvoir la faire venir une soirée avec sa fiancée et sa fille chez elle, parce qu'elle voulait leurs parler. La blonde accepta, tout de même légèrement inquiète, mais un bisou de Rose sur sa joue et son sourire la rassurèrent. Elle disparue dans la nuit tombée, et Jennifer revint au salon.

-Bonjour, Dolores, comment allez vous? Demanda-t-elle, en berçant Nahia contre son corps.

-Je vais bien, et j'irais mieux si tu me disais tu. Plaisanta la femme alors qu'elle tenait sa fille à elle dans ses bras.

-Pardon, j'oublie toujours. Ria Jennifer. Merci d'avoir dis oui pour ce soir. Et pour les cinq jours à venir. Sourit-elle. Hein mon coeur, tu vas passer cinq jours avec mamie, c'est pas génial?

-J'ai hâte! Maintenant donne la moi, et allez vous préparer pour votre soirée. Sourit Dolores en regardant Lana qui s'était levée, pour embrasser sa fille.

Jennifer lui donna Nahia, en embrassant des dizaines de fois son front, il fallu que Lana, l'attrape pour l'emmener à l'étage. Elles prirent leurs douche, se coiffèrent, se maquillèrent, avant de se glisser dans le dressing, elles voulaient être magnifiques et accorder leurs tenues. Alors Jennifer enfila une robe blanche, courte à mi cuisses, avec des talons tout aussi blancs, et Lana opta pour une robe longue noire, décolleté et des talons de la même couleur. Leurs lèvres tout aussi rouges, leurs cheveux ramené sur un côté, elles étaient le yin et le yang.

-On est magnifique. Déclara Lana , alors qu'elles étaient côte à côte dans le miroir.

-Bien d'accord. Tu es a tomber. Sourit la blonde.

-J'arrive pas à croire que cette robe me va. Avec mes kilos en plus je pensais pas rentrer dedans. Admit la brune.

-Lana, trésor, tu as tout perdu, tu n'as plus un seul kilo en trop, comme tu dis, tu es absolument parfaite, alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec l'apparence de ton corps. Réclama Jennifer en l'attirant contre elle. Parfaite. Répéta -t-elle près de ses lèvres.

Lana sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et son corps ne se calma qu'une fois que son amoureuse l'eut lâchée pour prendre sa pochette, elle fit de même la suivant. Elles prirent le sac d'affaires préparéew pour leurs nuit, et descendirent rejoindre la mère de Lana. Elles lui expliquèrent une énième fois où tout se trouvait dans la maison, quels horaires pour la petite, et Dolores leurs répéta qu'elle savait et que tout allait bien se passer.

-Alors on va y aller, on rentre demain dans la matinée. Déclara Lana, en se penchant pour embrasser sa mère. Merci d'être venue. Puis elle embrassa sa fille, qui emprisonna son doigt dans sa petite main, alors qu'elle posait successivement ses lèvres sur son front. On te laisse avec mamie princesse, mais tout va bien allé d'accord? On revient demain, se sera pas long mon coeur, promis. Sois sage.

Elle se redressa, laissant tout de même son doigt à sa fille, qui était dans son landau sur le canapé. Jennifer embrassa à son tour sa fille en caressant doucement sa tête.

-Tu vas me manquer mon petit coeur. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant sa tête. J'emmène ta maman dans un bel endroit, on te racontera un peu, mais toi faut que tu sois bien sage, d'accord? Je prends soin de maman, et toi tu fais des sourires à mamie, promis tu feras des sourires hein? La petite gazouilla faisant sourire les trois femmes. Je vais prendre ça pour oui. Bisous mon coeur, je t'aime. Finit-elle en embrassant longuement son front.

Dolores, regarda les deux femmes, qui étaient prêtes à partir, mais qui regardait toujours leurs fille ne voulant pas s'en détacher.

-Allez, laissez moi tout gérer ici et aller à votre diner en amoureuses. Allez allez! Les poussa-t-elle.

-D'accord, tu nous appelles au moindre petit truc maman. Demanda Lana.

La femme accepta, et après avoir embrassé les deux celles ci sortirent. Elles prirent rapidement la voiture, elles s'étaient mises en retard à faire des bisous à leur fille. En une dizaine de minutes, elles arrivèrent au restaurant. Jennifer donna leurs noms, et en tenant la main de sa fiancée elle l'entraina derrière le serveur, pour aller s'asseoir à leurs table. Elles commandèrent de suite une bouteille de champagne, et consultèrent rapidement la carte, avant de la poser et de se regarder. Les mains se lièrent sur la table, et elles partagèrent quelques mots, elles avaient une voix lente, posée, pour une fois rien ne les pressait, elles pouvaient prendre leurs temps alors elles en profitaient. C'était leurs premières Saint Valentin, et elles se sentaient heureuses, elles n'avaient que des premières fois ensemble, des premiers rendez vous, des vraies premières saint Valentin, des premiers Noël en famille avec leurs amoureuses... Et surtout leurs premier enfant.

-Nahia me manque. Marmonna Jennifer alors que le repas était servi.

-Tu préfères Nahia à moi? S'amusa la brune, alors qu'elle ressentait le même manque.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que c'étais une question nulle. Je vous aime bien trop toutes les deux, mais c'est pas le même amour. La blonde la regarda dans les yeux et remarqua sa malice. C'était pour blaguer? Bah c'est nul, pas drôle du tout.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Lana, pour se faire pardonner.

-C'est pas une excuse, à chaque fois que tu dis une blague, je panique totalement, je me mets à réfléchir dans tout les sens. La vérité c'est que si je devais sauver l'une de vous deux et pas l'autre, je sauverais notre fille, parce qu'elle a la vie devant elle, et qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans elle. Mais sans toi ça risquerais de briser mon coeur. Alors stop les conneries, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours, mais notre fille-

-Est et sera toujours notre priorité, mais ça nous empêchera pas de nous aimer. Termina Lana à sa place.

-Exactement. Acquiesça Jennifer. Elle la regarda longuement. Je te croiserais aujourd'hui dans la rue, je pourrais pas savoir que tu as eu un bébé, et encore moins il y a deux mois.

-Tu crois? J'ai l'impression d'être un peu grosse encore, surtout au niveau du ventre. Remarqua la brune en se regardant.

-Tu es parfaite, alors arrête de te prendre la tête, tu es belle, je voudrais que t'arrête de te regarder dans le miroir, en fronçant les sourcils et retroussant le bout de ton nez comme si quelque chose clochait, parce que c'est pas le cas. Réclama la blonde.

-Faut que tu arrêtes de m'observer. S'amusa doucement Lana, en embrassant la main de sa fiancée.

-Désolé ça je ne peux pas faire. Ria Jennifer. J'ai besoin de te regarder tout le temps.

La brune lui sourit de plus belle. Puis la conversation tourna sur leurs mariage, elles avaient tout décidé, les robes, le lieu, les invités qui étaient réduis, il manquait juste la date. Elles n'étaient jamais d'accord. Alors que le dessert leurs était servis, Lana partit aux toilettes. Pour la première fois depuis leurs arrivée, Jennifer regarda les couples dans le restaurant, puis elle se figea.

-Bébé, ça va? Interrogea la brune en se rasseyant face à elle.

Jennifer ne dit pas un mot mais pointa son doigt sur une table à trois mètres d'elles. Lana se tourna et découvrit deux amoureuses qu'elles ne connaissent que trop bien mais pas ensemble. Rose et Jamie, se faisaient face, les mains liées sur la table, elles se souriaient bêtement.

-Tu le savais? Interrogea Lana.

-Non. Nia Jennifer les yeux braqués sur elles. Rose! Jamie! Appela-t-elle. Les deux femmes sursautèrent en se tournant vers elles. En les voyant leurs joues rougirent et les deux femmes restèrent pétrifiées. Ramenez vos fesses ici tout de suite. Ordonna la blonde.

Rose et Jamie après une rapide discussion avec un serveur, elles obtinrent la possibilité de changer de table, pour en mettre une près de celles de leurs amies. Elles étaient elles aussi rendues au dessert quand elles s'assirent, la blonde et la blonde à côté.

-On savait pas que vous seriez là. Tenta Rose, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lana retint son rire, en voyant la mâchoire de son amoureuse tomber un peu plus bas. Elle n'allait pas s'en remettre si elle n'avait pas très vite des explications. Mais Jamie ne relevait pas le regard de son dessert et Rose ne savait pas comment commencer.

-Eh! Expliquez. Réclama Jennifer.

-Heu...et bien on est ensemble depuis neuf mois. Répondit Rose, mal à l'aise.

-Neuf mois!? S'exclama la blonde.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que Jamie était là à la naissance du fils de Ginni et Josh, Oliver, mais aussi à chaque fois que vous êtes passée à la maison. Marmonna Rose, gênée.

-J'en reviens pas que vous ayez rien dit. Soupira Jennifer.

-Tu peux franchement pas nous faire la morale, t'avais rien dit pour Lana. Rétorqua Jamie.

-Mais vous auriez du me dire quand même. Grogna la blonde.

-Comment c'est arrivé? Demanda Lana, pour arrêter les remarques gênantes.

-Après vous avoir vu ensemble, j'ai compris. Commença Rose. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, beaucoup, beaucoup. Toi et Lana êtes reparties chez vous, enfin votre autre chez vous, et Jamie est venue. Elle voulait me parler, alors elle est arrivée un soir, on s'est fait un repas canap' puis une chose en amenant une autre.

-Je lui ai fais un câlin, je lui ai dis qu'elle m'avait manqué, elle m'a répondu qu'il en était de même, et avachie dans le canapé, j'ai fini par l'embrasser. Et c'est sortit tout seul, j'ai avoué, je lui ai dis que je l'aimais. Sourit doucement Jamie.

-Je lui ai dis que moi aussi, alors on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Actuellement Jamie habite à la maison, et à part vous on l'avait dit à tout le monde. Grimaça Rose.

-C'est pour ça que tu nous as invité à venir chez toi? Demanda Jennifer. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête. Je vous déteste.

-Jen. Grogna Lana. Dis la vérité.

-Je suis trop heureuse pour vous, mais je suis horrifiée de pas avoir été la première au courant. Marmonna Jennifer en finissant son dessert.

-Désolé, venez quand même avec Nahia demain soir à la maison, on fera en sorte de se rattraper. Réclama Jamie, en prenant la main de sa compagne dans la sienne.

-Ma mère est là pour cinq jours, alors...Sous entendit Lana.

-Et bien elle est la bienvenue aussi, ta mère est un ange. Sourit Rose.

-Ok on sera là, mais pour ce soir on vous laisse, on a un truc de prévu mon amoureuse et moi. Déclara Jennifer en se levant, tendant sa main à Lana qui rayonnait.

-À demain les filles, au fait je suis ravie pour vous, profitez bien de votre Saint Valentin. Sourit Lana.

Elles remirent leurs manteaux, réglèrent, et sortirent. Lana ne posa pas de question, et se laissa guider par son amoureuse. Elles arrivèrent devant l'un des plus beaux hôtels de la ville et Jennifer se gara, descendit avant d'ouvrir la porte de la brune. Elles lièrent leurs mains, prirent le sac, et entrèrent. Jennifer donna leurs deux noms encore une fois, ce qui fit bêtement sourire Lana. Clés en main, elles prirent l'ascenseur.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça à Parrilla Morrison. Souffla la blonde dans l'oreille de sa fiancée, alors qu'elles montaient.

-J'y peux rien, mon coeur s'emballe à chaque fois et mon sourire arrive sans que je contrôle. Expliqua Lana, collée au flanc de Jennifer qui la serrait dans ses bras.

-C'est parce que tu m'aimes. Ria la blonde en l'entraînant dans le couloir de leurs étage.

Lana lâcha un rire en la suivant. La blonde ouvrit la porte et la laissa découvrir la chambre. Cette dernière était magnifique, sans être trop grande, ni trop petite, le lit était immense, et la salle de bain était belle, une baignoire les attendait si elles voulaient.

-Tu fais jamais les choses à moitié. Remarqua Lana avec un sourire, après avoir fait le tour de la chambre, et s'être arrêtée au pied du lit.

-Pas avec toi non. Rétorqua Jennifer, le sac posé, en appui contre le mur.

-Tu sais que je t'aime? Rétorqua la brune, sérieusement.

-J'essaye de m'en souvenir, mais pourtant à chaque fois que tu le dis j'ai la même explosion de sentiments dans mon coeur que la première fois. Murmura Jennifer, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-C'est que j'arrive à te rendre un peu heureuse. Confia Lana en abandonnant ses talons.

-Non c'est faux. Tu me rends pleinement heureuse. Un an dans deux jours que nous sommes ensemble, je n'ai jamais été si heureuse. Jennifer se détacha du mur, abandonnant ses talons à son tour et vint enlacer les épaules de la jeune femme.

-On a réussi finalement. On a réussi à avoir ce qu'on imaginait plus. On a réussit. Et je crois que le bonheur nous va bien. Souffla Lana avec un petit sourire, en glissant ses mains sur le corps de la blonde.

-Il nous va très bien. Acquiesça Jennifer en venant lentement l'embrasser.

Lana lui rendit les baisers, tout en attrapant ses cuisses pour la soulever, et l'emmener sur le lit, sur lequel elles retirèrent leurs robes et leurs sous vêtements avant de passer la nuit à faire tendrement l'amour.


	46. 46 : Date

46/Date.

Jennifer ouvrit les yeux, fatiguée, le corps lourd, mais heureuse. Sa fiancée était totalement étalée sur elle. Allongée contre son flanc, un bras et une jambe autour d'elle. Doucement, elle caressa les cheveux bruns en embrassant sa tête.

-Debout miss. Sourit-elle. Elle sentit la jeune femme bougée et le visage de Lana se retrouva sur un de ses seins. Trésor, réveille toi.

-Jen... Miaula la brune en resserrant son bras et sa jambe pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Allez mon amour, faut qu'on rentre chez nous, notre fille nous attend, tu sais très bien qu'elle préfère tes jolis seins à son biberon. Ria doucement la blonde.

Lana grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et déposa un baiser sur le sein de la blonde, avant de se redresser pour venir tendrement l'embrasser.

-Merci pour cette belle Saint Valentin. Souffla-t-elle entre deux doux baisers.

-Merci de l'avoir rendu si belle. Sourit Jennifer. Tu sais hier tu m'as fais penser à quelque chose. Quand on a parlé du fait qu'on était ensemble depuis un an bientôt. J'ai réaliser que dans un peu plus d'un mois, se sera la date de ton insémination, le vingt trois mars. On pourrait se marier ce jour là? On voulait un jour important pour nous, je pense que celui ci est important non? Proposa-t-elle.

-T'es sûre que c'est cette date là? Demanda Lana. La blonde hocha la tête. Alors se serait parfait. Ça restera toujours une belle journée.

-Oui, toujours. Sourit Jennifer. Bon on rentre voir notre fille?

-Elle te manque tant que ça? S'amusa Lana en lui volant un baiser.

-Oh fait pas semblant, elle te manque tout autant. Grogna la blonde.

-C'est vrai, elle me manque beaucoup. On ne fait rien d'autre que le travail et s'occuper d'elle depuis deux mois, on est devenues dépendant d'elle, bébé. Ria Lana.

-C'est pas une dépendance dangereuse, on risque que quoi? Une surdose de bonheur? S'amusa Jennifer.

Dans un doux rire la brune vint l'embrasser. Avant de sortir finalement du lit pour remettre leurs vêtements et leurs chaussures. Elles reprirent leurs voiture et rentrèrent chez elles le plus rapidement possible. Sur le trajet, elles échangèrent quelques mots sur l'organisation de la journée, le soir elles mangeaient chez Rose et Jamie, et forcément la conversation dévia sur la relation des deux femmes. Elles se turent en rentrant dans la maison, accueillies par leurs chiennes, elles les câlinèrent une courte minute avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Dolores était là, assise berçant sa petite fille.

-Ah vous voilà enfin! Elle a faim, et tu n'avais pas préparé de lait pour le biberon du matin. Informa-t-elle en se levant.

-Mon coeur viens là. Murmura niaisement Lana en prenant sa fille contre elle.

Jennifer embrassa sa belle-mère, et vint s'asseoir près de sa fiancée, qui avait déjà commencé à nourrir sa fille. Elle posa sa main sur le petit corps de sa fille, tout en parlant avec les deux femmes, pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé. Après avoir tété Nahia, s'endormit sur le buste de la brune, qui la câlina longuement. Et Jennifer finit par la prendre pour aller la mettre dans le berceau. Elles tournaient deux heures après, et avant cela elles devaient se laver, s'habiller, manger, s'occuper de Nahia et prendre la route. Elles montèrent rapidement, et Lana attrapa la blonde.

-On prend notre douche ensemble? Sans débordement promis. Réclama-t-elle.

-Tu as eu mon corps toute la nuit, comment tu peux avoir envie de le voir encore? Demanda Jennifer avec un sourire.

-Parce que je l'aime énormément, et que je suis très amoureuse de toi. Mais si tu veux pas de moi, tant pis. Marmonna Lana en se détachant d'elle.

-Mais bien sûr que je veux de toi, dis pas n'importe quoi. Rattrapa Jennifer, en la suivant dans la salle de bain tout en enlevant sa propre robe.

Lana eut un sourire, et enleva la sienne pour aller dans la douche avec la blonde. Elles restèrent sages, et s'embrassèrent juste quelque fois, la tentation était trop forte, collées, nues, elles avaient besoin de quelques baisers. Elles finirent par sortir, et Lana partit chercher leurs vêtements. Quand elle revint dans la salle de bain, elle trouva son amoureuse, nue, penchée en avant. Elle se redressa et fit sa queue de cheval.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Demanda-t-elle finalement en voyant Lana la détailler.

-Parce que je suis fière d'être ta fiancée. Murmura la brune en lui tendant ses vêtements.

-Arrête de me draguer. Ordonna la blonde avec un sourire. Et donne moi mes vêtement tu seras moins tentée. Ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant ses vêtements des mains.

Les deux femmes s'habillèrent, se maquillèrent, et prêtes, elles descendirent pour aller au salon. Nahia était réveillée dans son berceau, et Dolores derrière les fourneaux, alors sa fille alla l'aider. Jennifer en profita pour venir prendre sa fille qu'elle souleva au dessus de sa tête.

-Mon coeur, tu es vraiment la plus belle. Sourit-elle avant de la caler sur son buste, la petite riant. Tu nous as manqué hier soir tu sais. Ajouta-t-elle en embrassant son nez.

-Elle vous a manquée? S'étonna Dolores.

-Évidemment que oui, elle fait partie de nous, alors oui elle nous a manqué, même si on a passé une superbe soirée. Rétorqua Lana en regardant sa fiancée et sa fille.

Jennifer ne fit pas attention à la discussion des deux femmes, obnubilée par sa fille. Elle la dorlota, la fit rire, l'embrassa longuement. Leurs fille était leurs petit ange, elle l'idolâtrait totalement. Dolores et la brune servirent le repas, et elles passèrent à table, Jennifer gardant sa fille dans ses bras, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Le repas finit la blonde n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser sa fille, elles devaient aller travailler, et pas avec la petite.

-Jen, je peux te parler une minute? Demanda Lana. La blonde acquiesça et la suivit dans le couloir. On pourrait emmener ma mère et Nahia, Adam et Edward sont d'accord, on l'a jamais fait et tout le monde voudrait la voir. Aujourd'hui est une petite journée, ma mère adore nous voir tourner, et en plus on doit annoncer la date de notre mariage. T'en pense quoi? Proposa la jeune femme devant le sourire de Jennifer.

-Ma Nahia tu vas au travail avec tes mamans! S'élança la blonde en allant la retrouver faisant rire son amoureuse.

Dolores se prépara pendant que les mamans préparaient la petite, et que Lana appelait les producteurs et le réalisateur pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Comme elles l'avaient pensé les trois hommes furent ravis de la nouvelle. Le rythme de tournage était, comme tout les ans, important, alors la plupart de leurs amis, producteurs compris, n'avaient pas le temps de venir les voir, par conséquent la plupart avaient vu Nahia une fois, juste après sa naissance, mais pas depuis, et attendaient ce moment avec impatience. Toutes prêtes, elles prirent la voiture et se rendirent sur le tournage. Là-bas elles rentrèrent dans les locaux et allèrent en loges maquillage et costume. Nahia fut la surprise, tout le monde s'extasia devant elle, lui souriant grandement, pendant que ses mamans se préparaient. La petite regardaient tout le monde avec ses grands yeux verts, la tête penchée sur le côté, intriguée. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes d'un coup.  
Les deux mamans prêtes, elles rejoignirent les autres sur le plateau, avec Dolores, et à la vue du berceau tous se précipitèrent vers elles. Rebecca fut la première à arriver et prit la petite dans ses bras, tout le monde autour. Jennifer et Lana avaient un sourire immense, heureuses. La blonde passa un bras autour de son amoureuse, et en un regard elles se mirent d'accord.

-Excusez moi on pourrait avoir votre attention, on voudrait vous dire quelque chose. Commença Jennifer, attirant les regards de tout le monde.

-Comme vous le savez le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Jen, donc il y a quelque mois, je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Et elle a dit oui. Mais depuis entre ma grossesse, Nahia et le tournage, on n'a toujours pas annoncé quand nous nous marierons. Cependant hier soir, on s'est mises d'accord. Continua Lana.

-Nous nous marierons le 23 mars, c'est une date importante pour nous, mais par conséquent c'est dans moins d'un mois et demi, alors vous avez intérêt à réserver votre journée, les invitations vous les recevrez la semaine prochaine. Sourit Jennifer.

Leurs amis les félicitèrent et vinrent les enlacer tour à tour.

-En quoi le 23 mars est important? Demanda Josh.

-C'est le jour de mon insémination. Sourit Lana. Le jour où notre petit bout adoré a été conçu. Ajouta-t-elle en caressant la tête de sa fille que Jennifer avait récupérée.

-Effectivement, jour important. Acquiesça Adam. On s'arrangera, personne ne tournera le vingt trois. Promit-il.

-Merci beaucoup. Sourit Jennifer. Dolores je vous donne Nahia, qu'on aille tourner. Fit elle en se dirigeant vers la femme. Bisous mon coeur je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant le front de sa fille.

La mère de Lana la récupéra, et laissa les deux femmes aller tourner. Elle resta observatrice de se qui se passait, adorant voir sa fille tourner, mais sa fille amoureuse jouant Regina amoureuse s'était encore plus beau à voir, il n'y avait pas à dire, Jennifer était la meilleure personne pour sa fille. Elles se complétaient, s'aimaient, et se rendaient heureuses, personne n'avait jamais été capable de ça avant la blonde. L'après midi fila à toute vitesse, Nahia passa le plus clair de son temps dans les bras de quelqu'un, si ce n'était pas Dolores, c'était ses mères, entre deux prises, ou alors leurs collègues présents qui ne tournaient pas. En début de soirée, Lana se changeait, retirant son costume et Jennifer était assise sur la table, changée, Nahia dans ses bras, et Dolores à côté.

-Trésor, bientôt fini? Appela la blonde.

-Oui oui. J'arrive bébé. Répondit Lana depuis la partie isolée.

-Elle te parle à toi ou à Nahia? S'amusa Dolores.

-À moi. Ta fille est niaise et ce depuis un an. Gloussa Jennifer.

-Je vous entends. Grogna Lana en arrivant son sac sur l'épaule.

-Je t'aime. Se rattrapa la blonde en lui volant un baiser. Bon on y va? Sinon Jamie et Rose vont nous attendre, et si on est en retard elles vont râler et dire que je ne change jamais. Remarqua-t-elle.

Lana ria et lui prit la petite des bras, la laissant récupérer leurs sacs, avant qu'elles ne rentrent toutes les quatre. Chez elles, Lana et Jennifer partirent dans leurs chambre avec Nahia qui était sage dans son berceau, et Dolores alla dans sa chambre, chacune pour se préparer. Les amoureuses se débarrassèrent de leurs jean et teeshirt et en sous vêtements elle allèrent dans leurs dressing.

-Tu mets quoi mon amour? Demanda Lana.

-Une robe mais je sais pas laquelle. Ou je mets ma rouge super moulante et décolleté à manches trois quarts, ou je mets ma bleu nuit moulante manches courtes qui m'arrive au milieu des cuisses. Répondit Jennifer en montrant les deux.

-La bleu est tentante alors mets la rouge, ça m'évitera de lorgner sur ton corps toute la soirée devant ma mère et nos amies. Rétorqua Lana, voyant la bleu bien trop courte pour la santé de son coeur.

-Va pour la rouge. Ria Jennifer. Tu mets quoi toi? Enchaina-t-elle en la voyant toujours en sous vêtements.

-Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai bien envie de mettre mon pantalon noir taille haute avec la veste à moitié kimono, tu sais celle qui est noir et or. Enfin si je la trouve. Remarqua Lana.

-Elle est longue? Interrogea la blonde alors qu'elle s'habillait.

-Non elle cache juste le début de mes fesses. Informa la brune en fouillant la penderie des vestes. Celle qui est assortie à mon soutien-gorge. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant la blonde regarder entre les robes au cas où.

-Ah je vois! Elle est peut-être avec mes vestes regardes. Proposa Jennifer.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi on continue de mettre mes vêtements d'un côté et les tiens d'un autre alors que on se partage nos vêtements, et qu'on fait la même taille? Remarqua Lana en fouillant le placard de sa fiancée.

-Je sais pas, on devrait réorganiser le dressing, parce que c'est vrai que là c'est stupide. Remarqua Jennifer.

-J'ai trouvé! S'exclama la brune en sortant sa veste. Elle enfila alors son pantalon et mit sa veste kimono dessus sans la fermer. Et pour le dressing on peut faire ça dimanche?

-On fait ça! Sourit la blonde. Tu peux m'attacher ma robe? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant dos à elle. Lana boutonna la robe, avant de l'embrasser rapidement dans le cou. Ah non non pas de bisous, sinon je vais craquer, t'enlacer, t'embrasser, te déshabiller et on sera très en retard et Nahia est à côté. Pas de bisous. Justifia-t-elle en se retournant.

-Juste un. S'il te plaît mon amour, un bisou. Réclama Lana en entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-T'es pas possible. Soupira Jennifer. On va encore être super à la -t-elle en venant l'embrasser. Dans le baiser elle attrapa les deux pans de la veste pour les superposer. Habilles toi tu veux, qu'on puisse partir. Moi je vais habiller notre princesse. Déclara-t-elle en se détachant.

Perchée sur ses talons noirs, elle quitta la pièce sous le regard adorateur de la jeune femme. Celle ci finit de s'habiller, et sortit pour trouver son amoureuse penchée au dessus de leurs fille qui était allongée sur une serviette sur le lit, riant au grimace de Jennifer. Elle resta à l'entrée mettant ses talons, en regardant la blonde qui mettait une jolie robe à leurs fille avant de la soulever devant elle.

-T'es la plus belle ma princesse. Sourit Jennifer avant de la ramener contre sa hanche. La plus belle de toute.

-Alors je ne suis plus la plus belle? Demanda ironiquement la brune.

-Bah disons que tu es la plus belle des femmes, et que Nahia est la plus belle des princesses. Ça va là? De toute façon vous êtes mes amours, et je vous aime toutes les deux, alors sois pas jalouse et prends ton sac on y va. Encouragea-t-elle.

-Oui bébé. Sourit la brune en récupérant le sac de sa fille et le sien. On a tout c'est bon? S'assura-t-elle.

-On a tout. Hein mon coeur on va pouvoir partir chez Rose et Jamie. Sourit la blonde avec une petite voix niaise, faisant rire sa fille.

Lana leurs sourit, attendrie, et elles descendirent ensemble. Elles retrouvèrent Dolores et partirent en voiture. Elles se garèrent devant chez leurs amies, et descendirent. La petite dans son berceau, elle allèrent jusqu'à la porte et sonnèrent. Rose leurs ouvrit et les fit entrer, en les embrassant une par une. Puis elles s'installèrent autour de la table, le diner étant prêt et se mirent à discuter.

-J'en reviens pas que vous m'ayez rien dis. Grogna Jennifer quand elle vit Jamie embrasser Rose pour la remercier.

-Tu vas arrêter avec ça. Râla Jamie. Toi et Lana vous n'avez rien dis, on vous a surprise au lit. Grogna-t-elle.

-Au lit? Interrogea Dolores, assise en bout de table, les deux couples de chaque côté.

-On se réveillait, rien de plus. Justifia Lana.

-Vous étiez totalement nues. Remarqua Rose.

-On avait passé la moitié de la nuit à...Sous entendit Jennifer.

-Mais tais toi toi! Râla Lana en lui tapant le bras. Y a ma mère.

-Chérie, sans vouloir t'offenser ou te gêner, je dois te signaler tout de même que vous n'êtes pas des plus discrètes certains soirs, et ma chambre est juste de l'autre côté du couloir. Sourit Dolores.

-Non. Souffla Lana, choquée, et mal à l'aise. Oh mon dieu!

-Attends si elle elle nous entend, quand est il de Nahia? S'inquiéta Jennifer.

-Elle sait pas ce que ça veut dire tu sais. Ria Jamie. Et vous faites rien de mal.

Les deux mamans eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour se remettre de cette information, et se remirent à manger.

-Au fait, je vous ai jamais demandé, vous avez déjà été avec une femme avant? Demanda Lana.

-Non jamais pour ma part, même pas une seule expérience avant Jamie. Confia Rose.

-J'avais eu un rapide flirt avec une fille quand j'étais au lycée mais rien de plus. Admit Jamie. Et un flirt pour rire avec Jen. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Excuse moi? Demanda Lana en se tournant vers son amoureuse.

-C'était au début de notre rencontre, et c'était juste pour rire, rien d'autre. Promit Jennifer. Je t'aime. Sourit-elle en volant un baiser à la jeune femme. Donc vous êtes toute dans votre première relation avec une femme.

-Pas toi? Interrogea Jamie.

-Heu non, en fait je suis sortie avec une femme sur mon ancienne série, pendant six mois, mais bon voilà quoi pas important hein. Fit Jennifer, très mal à l'aise.

-Je te comprends, je pensais pas que se serait six agréable d'être avec une femme, et surtout de faire l'amour avec une femme. Admit Rose.

-Je rappelle, ma mère est là. Souffla Lana, gênée.

-Je ne suis pas prude chérie. Et je suis d'accord avec Rose. Rétorqua sa mère, en toute simplicité.

-Pardon? Répète ça? S'exclama la brune, alors que tout les regards étaient sur sa mère.

-Et oui ma petite chérie, tu ne sais pas tout de ta maman. Je t'ai toujours dis que ton père avait été le seul homme de ma vie, le seul que j'ai aimé. Et bien c'est ça. Il était l'amour de ma vie, mais aussi le seul homme avec qui j'ai été. Avant et après lui j'ai eu quelques relations, seulement des femmes. Raconta Dolores.

-Ah bah là je suis sur le cul. Soupira Lana.

-Langage jeune fille. Réprimanda sa mère.

-Deena le sait? Demanda la brune. Mais sa mère nia. J'en reviens pas. Jennifer gloussa à côté d'elle. Pourquoi tu ris toi?

-Parce que je lui en ai parlé le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, parce qu'elle essayait de me convaincre qu'elle pouvait être aussi bien qu'un homme, alors je lui ai assuré que le fait qu'elle soit une femme ne me dérangeait pas, et je lui ai fais par de ma propre expérience pour la convaincre. Répondit Dolores, amusée.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dis? S'agaça Lana en tapant le bras de sa fiancée.

-Le sujet est jamais venu, et je pensais que si tu savais pas c'était pas à moi de le dire, et si tu savais et bien tu m'en parlerais. Expliqua la blonde. Ne boude pas s'il te plaît.

-Tu me fatigues Jen. Soupira Lana en lui volant un baiser.

-Ça été facile avec vos parents d'annoncer votre relation? Demanda Jamie.

-Les vôtres ne savent pas? Interrogea la blonde. Les deux nièrent. Soyez sincères, honnêtes, montrez leurs la vérité, que vous êtes amoureuses, heureuses, et que c'est ce que vous voulez pour vivre le reste de votre vie. Normalement tout se passera bien. Je ne connais pas vos parents, mais j'ai été élevé avec l'idée que les parents ne veulent que le bonheur de leurs enfants. Sourit Jennifer.

-Et c'est tout ce que nous voulons. Sourit Dolores, avant d'entendre Nahia pleurer.

Jennifer réagit de suite et se leva pour aller la prendre dans ses bras, et revenir s'asseoir à table avec elle contre son torse. Elle la berça en embrassant ses joues, lui souriant doucement.

-Seulement son bonheur. Sourit Lana en regardant son bébé dans les bras de son amoureuse.


	47. 47 : Aujourd'hui et pour toujours

47/Aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

_[Trente six jours plus tard : 23 mars : le dressing avait été réaménagé, Dolores était rentrée chez elle, pour revenir avec Deena, et la tante de Lana, le vingt deux mars, en même temps que les parents, frère et soeurs, avec leurs compagnons et enfants, de Jennifer. Le mariage était prêt, les invités étaient leurs familles, et leurs amis de Once Upon A Time seulement, voulant un petit mariage intimiste, elles n'avaient pas invité trop de personne. Tout était prêt pour le grand jour, elles avaient tout organisé, pensé et elles s'impatientaient. La veille du grand jour, elles avaient fait un repas avec toute leurs famille au restaurant, et en rentrant, elles avaient couché leurs fille, et une fois la porte fermée, tout avait dérapé, Lana s'était jetée sur sa fiancée, elles s'étaient embrassées longuement, avant que la brune n'attrape Jennifer par les cuisses pour la soulever et l'emmener dans leurs lit.]_

Au matin, le réveil sonna à dix heure, Jennifer l'éteignit, et se colla au dos de son amoureuse, embrassant ses épaules et sa nuque.

-Réveil toi trésor. Murmura-t-elle.

-Pas envie d'aller travailler. Bredouilla la brune.

-Ça tombe bien, on ne va pas travailler, on se marie. Sourit Jennifer contre sa peau, les bras serrant le corps svelte contre le sien.

-Oh c'est vrai ça! S'exclama Lana en se retournant d'un coup pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi ma Lana. Sourit la blonde.

-Petit dej' avec notre princesse au soleil! Déclara Lana en se redressant.

-Tu veux pas te calmer un peu, tu m'épuises déjà. Ria Jennifer en s'asseyant pour s'étirer alors que sa fiancée était déjà debout mettant des sous-vêtements.

-Non! Aujourd'hui j'ai le droit de crier, de courir, de sauter partout parce que je suis heureuse et que j'ai bien trop d'énergie. Justifia, Lana avec un sourire, attrapant son peignoir en soie qu'elle enfila et laissa ouvert sur elle.

-Alors utilise cette énergie pour me faire des bisous et des câlins. Sourit la blonde en sortant du lit. Ni une ni deux, la brune se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser passionnément. Tu vois c'est beaucoup mieux. Ria Jennifer.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Provoqua Lana en l'embrassant encore, ses mains glissant dans le dos nu de la jeune femme pour venir peloter ses fesses.

-Fais pas ça. Ria la blonde. Laisse moi m'habiller.

Lana se détacha d'elle, après un baiser dans son cou. Tout les matins c'était pareil, des bisous et des câlins, toutes nues, puis elles mettaient des sous-vêtements, un peignoir ouvert et quittaient la chambre pour aller dans celle d'en face. En se penchant au dessus du berceau elles purent voir que leurs fille était réveillée, et gesticulait doucement. Elle avait trois mois, mais c'était un beau bébé, la blonde la prit et la porta pour venir sentir ses fesses.

-Ouh petit caca. Sourit-elle. Je la change et tu prépares le petit déjeuné? Proposa Jennifer.

-D'accord on fais ça. Lana embrassa la blonde. Bisous mon petit coeur. Fit-elle en embrassant sa fille sur la tête.

Lana descendit à la cuisine, les chiennes lui sautèrent dessus et elle les caressa un moment, avant de les faire venir avec elle à la cuisine. Elle prépara les boissons chaudes, et le biberon de sa fille. Elle continuait de l'allaiter mais moins qu'avant, elle commençait tout juste à ralentir le rythme, ça faisait trois mois qu'elle l'allaitait, alors doucement elle arrêtait. Pendant que le biberon chauffait, elle fit griller des tartines et prépara le plateau. Quand tout fut prêt, elle alla sur la banquette de la terrasse, et trouva sa fiancée en tailleur dessus, leurs fille dans ses bras, la faisant monter et descendre pour la faire rire, dans son petit pyjama rouge.

-Petit déjeuné mes coeurs. Sourit-elle, en s'asseyant, posant le plateau.

-Regarde maman, elle apporte ton biberon. Fit niaisement Jennifer en posant sa fille contre son torse. Parce que y a que moi qui est le droit d'embrasser ses jolis seins maintenant.

-C'est pas tout à fait juste. Je continue de l'allaiter le soir. S'amusa Lana.

-Je crois que tu vas le faire aujourd'hui, on se marie, tu vas boire au moins un verre de champagne, et je suis catégorique, t'allaites pas si tu bois. Refusa Jennifer en prenant le biberon pour le donner à sa fille qui ne prit qu'une seconde avant de commencer à manger.

-C'est vrai. Accepta la jeune femme. J'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi possessive avec ma poitrine quand il s'agit de notre fille en plus. Ria Lana en prenant une tartine.

-Ma Lana? Appela la blonde avec un sourire.

-Oui? Répondit la brune en la regardant.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Jennifer.

-Oh mon amour. Souffla Lana, charmée. Moi aussi. Fit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser, avant d'être coupée par sa fille qui gigota en continuant de manger. C'est bien ta fille, elle est possessive même quand c'est moi qui t'embrasse. S'amusa-t-elle. Allez croque. Ajouta-t-elle en mettant la tartine près de la blonde.

Jennifer se tourna et mordit, la remerciant. Elles mangèrent leurs petits déjeuners, et quand Nahia eut fini son biberon, Jennifer la garda contre elle, en buvant son café. Puis Lana réclama sa fille, et la prit contre elle pour l'embrasser doucement, en parlant avec sa fiancée qui mordit dans la tartine. Alors qu'elles discutaient, Lana berçant sa fille, leurs chiennes s'agitèrent et d'un coup elles virent leurs trois parents arriver.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Demanda Jennifer.

-On est venues vous aider. La cérémonie est à quatorze heure, donc dans trois heures, et on se doutait qu'on vous trouveraitu en pyjama. Déclara Dolores.

-Mais on est bien là, et on a Nahia. Et puis on fait la cérémonie à deux pas d'ici, pas besoin de se presser. Justifia Lana.

Elles avaient prévu la cérémonie dans un parc fermé à côté de chez elles, où il y avait un petit lac, des beaux arbres, dont un énorme saule pleureur sous lequel elles avaient prévu de s'unir. Alors qu'elles parlaient en cet instant, la femme du frère de Jennifer, organisait le lieu. Tout ce que elles elles avaient à faire c'était être prêtes et à l'heure.

-On était sûrs que vous diriez ça, mais vous devez vous laver, vous coiffez, vous maquiller, et vous habiller. Nahia doit être aussi préparée, et ensuite vous devez vous y rendre avec nous, ce qui veut dire que nous devons nous préparer. Informa Judy.

-Donc on s'est mis d'accord. David reste avec Nahia, vous allez vous lavez pendant que nous on range, puis on s'occupe chacune de notre fille respective, ensuite nous trois on s'habille, pendant que vous vous occupez de votre fille. Tout sera bon ensuite et on pourra partir. Lista Dolores.

-Et nos chiennes? Provoqua Jennifer, toujours assise devant eux, un bras autour de Lana et Nahia.

-On leurs mettra leurs colliers au dernier moment pour les emmener. Soupira David, amusé par tout ça, il suivait le mouvement depuis le réveil.

-D'accord, mais arrêtez de nous presser. Hein ma Nahia? Tes mamans sont géniales et rapides quand elles doivent se préparer? Déclara la brune en frottant doucement son nez à celui de sa fille.

-Enfin pour aujourd'hui il faut un peu plus qu'un jean et qu'un sweat. Remarqua Judy, les bras croisés.

-Allez on se dépêche et on y va! Poussa Dolores.

Les deux femmes se levèrent, Lana embrassa longuement sa fille, avant que Jennifer ne la prenne à son tour pour l'embrasser.

-Donnez la moi, je vais câliner ma petite fille et vous allez vous faire toute belles. Sourit David en tendant les bras.

Jennifer la lui donna, et son amoureuse prit sa main, avant qu'elles ne soient poussée dans la maison. Elles montèrent rapidement à leurs chambre, et allèrent dans la salle de bain se regarder dans le miroir. Lana retira son peignoir et ses sous-vêtements, et se tourna pour aller dans la douche avant de voir la blonde en culotte devant le miroir tirant sur la peau sous ses yeux.

-T'es belle Jen, arrête de te regarder comme si ça n'allait pas. Murmura-t-elle en venant se coller à son dos.

-Regarde les cernes que j'ai sous les yeux. Je vais être moche pour notre mariage. Marmonna Jennifer.

-Non, tu es toujours belle. Et j'ai les mêmes cernes que toi, ce qui normal vu que nous travaillons tout les jours et que Nahia ne fait pas ses nuits. Lista Lana avant d'embrasser son épaule.

Jennifer pas convaincue le moins du monde se tourna pour l'embrasser, en même temps que faire d'autre, sa fiancée était d'une tendresse folle. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois et l'entraîna dans la douche. Elles devaient se dépêcher, ou alors leurs mères allaient probablement péter un câble, elles étaient surement plus angoissées que elles mêmes. Elles se lavèrent ensemble, faisant leurs shampoing aussi, et propre de la tête aux pieds elles ressortirent, s'enveloppèrent chacune dans une serviette, et après un long baiser, Jennifer quitta la salle de bain, puis la chambre. En sortant dans le couloir elle se retrouva face au deux mères.

-Lana est dans la salle de bain, ses affaires sont sur le lit. Signala-t-elle.

-Et on a mit les tiennes dans la chambre d'amis, alors tu me suis que je m'occupe de toi. Entraîna Judy.

-J'ai oublié ma trousse de maquillage, je la blonde en revenant dans la chambre. Trésor, je peux entrer?

-Oui, mais pourquoi? Demanda la brune alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-J'ai oublié mon maquillage. Sourit Jennifer en prenant sa grosse trousse. Bisou du coup? Proposa-t-elle.

-Profiteuse. Ria la brune en l'attirant dans un long baiser. Maintenant va te préparer mon amour. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. Souffla la blonde en lui volant un dernier baiser pour sortir.

-Moi aussi! Argua Lana alors que sa mère rentrait. Tu m'aides à me coiffer d'abord?

Sa mère acquiesça et vint démêler ses cheveux, puis les sécher en les laissant boucler. Jennifer, elle avait rejoint sa mère dans le couloir et elles s'étaient rendues dans la chambre d'amis. La blonde demanda à sa mère de l'aider à tresser ses cheveux, elle avait choisi une coiffure compliquée, tressant la moitié supérieure de ses cheveux dans une tresse complexe, attachée-détachée. Puis elle se maquilla, aidée de sa mère, elle était surexcitée, impatiente, mais légèrement stressée, et sa mère le sentait. Tout comme Dolores ressentait le stress de sa fille, elle lui prit même son pinceau des mains, pour la maquiller, voyant les gestes de Lana se faire bien moins souples et délicats que d'habitude. Elles enfilèrent leurs robes de mariées, après les sous-vêtements, chacune dans une chambre. Prêtes les deux mères les laissèrent, dans le salon, Jennifer arriva la deuxième et resta bouche bée en voyant la brune dans sa robe blanche, longue, moulante, le haut entièrement fait de dentelle, les manches longues de même, les hauts talons allongeant sa silhouette, et leurs fille dans ses bras.

-Dieu que tu es sublime. Souffla la blonde.

Lana se tourna vers elle, réalisant que leurs parents avaient disparu pour aller se préparer à leurs tour. Il était midi et demi bien passé, et Lana nourrissait sa fille. Quand elle vit son amoureuse elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, pour la réouvrir. La blonde portait une robe longue, le bas ressemblant beaucoup à la sienne, mais le haut à manches longues était en tissu fin, couvrant un corset qui était légèrement apparent dessous.

-T'es...t'es bien trop belle. Je-waouh. Bredouilla-t-elle.

-C'était pas une phrase ça, mais merci mon amour. Sourit Jennifer en passant un bras autour d'elle pour l'embrasser. Faut qu'on la prépare elle aussi.

-Il faudrait oui. Sourit Lana. T'es vraiment très très belle tu sais? Constata-t-elle sérieusement.

-Toi aussi, très très très. S'amusa Jennifer en lui volant un nouveau baiser. Bon alors, tu viens on va la préparer, j'ai sorti sa petite robe. Entraina la blonde en attrapant sa robe pour tourner le dos et monter.

Lana la suivit posant le biberon finit dans la cuisine et mettant une serviette sur son épaule, pour caler sa fille dessus. Elles montèrent dans la chambre de leur fille, et Jennifer prit la petite robe verte émeraude. Nahia avait des petits cheveux châtains, mais toujours les mêmes yeux bien verts que la blonde, alors comme elles, elles étaient en blanc elles avaient choisi une robe coloré pour leurs fille. Lana posa la petite sur la table de change, et lui retira son pyjama, pour lui mettre une couche toute propre, avant que Jennifer ne prenne le relais et ne lui mette la robe. Puis elle lui mit des petites chaussures noires, et attrapa son petit manteau noir, pour le descendre.

-Toutes ces affaires sont en bas, prêtes à partir. Les miennes aussi. Et toi? Demanda Jennifer en prenant sa fille contre elle.

-Je suis prête. Sourit Lana. Est ce que tu es-

-Stressée? Oui bien sûr. Mais je sais aussi que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie après la naissance de notre fille. Sourit Jennifer en regardant sa Nahia dans ses bras. Je sais que vous êtes mon bonheur, et même si je suis stressée, je sais aussi que je vais sourire à en avoir mal aux joues aujourd'hui. Hein mon coeur? Nahia gesticula la faisant sourire.

-T'as jamais douté pour nous. Remarqua la brune.

-Non. Répondit la jeune femme en la regardant. Je t'aimais bien avant qu'on sorte ensemble, et j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, y avait donc aucune raison que ça ne marche pas. Sourit-elle, en s'approchant. Tout va bien se passer, c'est notre journée d'amoureuses. Promit-elle en l'embrassant, avant que Nahia ne se fasse remarquer. Vraiment on peut plus s'embrasser avec toi? Grogna-t-elle vers sa fille.

Lana attrapa le menton de la blonde et attira son regard vers elle pour l'embrasser. Faisant gesticuler un peu plus Nahia.

-Mais c'est pas possible cet enfant. Soupira finalement la brune.

-Elle est possessive envers ses mamans. Ria Jennifer.

-Les chéries! Appelèrent leurs mère depuis le rez de chaussé.

Lana attrapa le manteau de sa fille, celle ci dans les bras de la blonde, et elles descendirent rapidement retrouver leurs parents. Ils récupérèrent les affaires, après qu'ils se soient extasié devant la beauté de leurs filles et de leurs petite-fille. Les affaires dans les voitures, elles montèrent dans l'une, alors que leurs deux mères en prenaient une autre. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes avant d'arriver sur les lieux, où les gens étaient déjà. Depuis la voiture, à travers la fenêtre elles purent voir que tout le monde était là. Elles sortirent, retrouvant leurs parents, Jennifer prit le bras de sa mère. Après un dernier regard à sa fiancée, et un à sa fille dans les bras de David, elle s'avança sur la musique jusqu'à l'officiant, passant entre les sièges des invités. Elle embrassa sa mère qui alla s'asseoir et se tint debout devant tout le monde, sa soeur et son frère derrière elle. Puis David s'avança, berçant Nahia dans ses bras, faisant fondre tout le monde, et sourire grandement la blonde. Il s'assit près de sa femme, qui prit la petite contre elle. Et puis enfin, Lana avec sa mère traversa l'allée, souriant à sa fiancée. Elles ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, jusqu'à ce que la brune n'embrasse sa mère, la remerciant, et ne se place devant la blonde, sa soeur dans son dos.

-Mesdames, messieurs, nous sommes réunis ici pour l'union de ces deux femmes. Commença l' parla quelques minutes, puis se tourna vers la blonde. Vos voeux. Invita-t-il.

Jennifer attrapa la main de la brune, la regardant avec un beau sourire.

-Ma Lana, tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense et ressens, et je sais aussi que tu m'as donné plus de bonheur que je n'avais espéré. Il te suffit de me sourire pour que tu illumines ma journée. Tu es un grand soleil, et tu m'as offert un rayon de celui ci. Sourit la blonde en regardant sa fille une fraction de seconde. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être maman, ni amoureuse comme je le suis aujourd'hui. Je me plais à penser ces derniers temps, que j'ai été faite pour être à toi, pour tomber amoureuse de toi, j'ai été conçue pour t'aimer. Nahia et toi êtes ce qui m'est le plus cher. Vous faites mon monde, mon univers tout entier, mon coeur déborde d'amour pour vous, et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ça. Je t'aime plus que de raison mon amour, j'aime te voir dormir, penser, lire, sourire, râler, câliner Nahia, j'aime même quand tu m'appelles "bébé". S'amusa-t-elle. Et en plus de ça, tu es absolument parfaite, tu as accouchée de notre fille il y a trois mois et tu es parfaite, je crois même que tu te perfectionnes au fil des années. Oui, mon amour, tu es la perfection, et tu es mon monde. Finit-elle tendrement.

Lana lui sourit les larmes aux yeux, avant d'avoir la parole à son tour.

-Tu m'as toujours chamboulée, tu m'as fais ressentir des choses incompréhensibles. Et puis j'ai compris. J'étais folle amoureuse de ma collègue préférée, de mon amie, de mon Emma Swan, et d'une femme pour la première fois de ma vie. Sourit Lana. Mais en fait c'était naturellement normal. S'amusa-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas le prince Charmant que j'avais imaginé à cinq ans, mais tu étais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Tu es tout ce dont j'aurais toujours besoin avec Nahia. Quand je me réveille et que je vois tes yeux verts, ton sourire et bien tout me parait possible. Tu as tout rendu possible. Je t'aime tellement. Peut-être pas autant que Ava et Lola s'aiment mais presque. Gloussa-t-elle faisant rire tout le monde. Notre Nahia a énormément de chance de t'avoir comme maman, et moi je n'en reviens toujours pas, tu m'as fais vivre la plus belle année de ma vie, et pourtant je suis devenue une baleine, mais tu ne m'as jamais lâchée, jamais, tu as toujours su gérer mes changement hormonal et tout ce qui va avec. Quoi qu'il arrive je sais qu'on sera ensemble, et je n'ai plus peur de rien. Nahia gazouilla à cet instant. Elle à l'air d'accord avec ça. Sourit Lana. Je t'aime mon amour, comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer, et je ne pourrais jamais assez le dire tu es mon bonheur, et je passerais le reste de mes jours à faire en sorte que notre famille soit heureuse autant que je le suis aujourd'hui. Termina-t-elle.

Jennifer lui sourit, les yeux brillants de larmes. Et l'officiant dis quelques mots avant de demander la première alliance. Julia donna l'alliance à sa soeur. Et il fit répéter à cette dernière.

-Lana Maria Parrilla, par cet anneau je fais le voeux de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Déclara la blonde en glissant l'anneaux au doigt de la brune.

-Jennifer Marie Morrison, par cet anneau je fais le serment de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Fit à son tour Lana en lui passant la bague que Deena lui avait donné.

-Alors je vous déclare unies par les liens du mariage. Affirma l'homme près d'elles. Il reçu un regard insistant réclamant la dernière phrase. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Sourit-il.

Lana attrapa sa femme par les hanches et vint l'embrasser, sentant les bras de la blonde enlacer ses épaules. Les applaudissements se firent entendre, mais elles ne décollèrent pas leurs lèvres de suite. Quand elles le firent, elles se sourirent, et se retournèrent vers leurs proches. La mère de Jennifer leurs tendit Nahia et Lana la souleva au dessus d'elle avant de la ramener contre son torse. L'équipe s'occupant de l'organisation du mariage enleva rapidement les chaises, et le buffet fut apporter alors que la musique démarrait. Jennifer après avoir embrassé tout le monde, revint prendre sa fille, laissant Lana enlacer ses proches. La blonde admira l'endroit, le saule pleureur était magnifique, le soleil filtrait entre les feuilles et l'endroit était parfait, surtout avec le lac juste à côté. L'endroit était sublime. Elle regarda sa fille qui tenait une de ses mèches de cheveux et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Tu veux danser mon petit coeur? S'amusa-t-elle en commençant à se déhancher lentement sur les notes de musiques, alors que les gens parlaient autour.

-C'est même pas moi ta première danse? Demanda Lana en arrivant dans son dos, se collant à elle.

-On peut danser toutes les trois. Sourit Jennifer. Viens devant moi.

Lana obéit et se colla contre sa femme, et le dos de sa fille. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jennifer et embrassa la tête de Nahia.

-À force de câliner notre fille elle sent toi. Remarqua Lana, comme un reproche malgré son sourire.

-Elle m'aime presque autant que toi c'est pas ma faute. Ria Jennifer en dansant en rythme avec la brune. Et elle est accrochée à mes cheveux.

-Elle ne veut pas quitter tes bras, je la comprends très bien. Sourit la brune en venant embrasser sa femme. C'est beau ici, et le soleil rend tout brillant.

-Oui, on a bien choisi, j'adore. Jennifer lui vola un baiser volant. Hein mon petit coeur on adore? Sourit-elle.

Nahia gesticula en souriant, faisant rayonner ses mères. Lana resserra ses bras autour d'elles, et embrassa la joue de la blonde.  
La journée fut magnifique, la soirée aussi, et les deux femmes rentrèrent chez elles le sourirent aux lèvres, leurs filles chez Rebecca, pour leurs laisser la nuit de noces en tête à tête...


	48. 48 : Un an, petit coeur

48/Un an, petit coeur.

_[Deux cent soixante douze jours plus tard : 20 décembre : Lors de la pause entre les deux saisons, les deux femmes avaient enfin décidé de partir en lune de miel, mais malgré tout elle avait décidé d'emmené leurs fille chérie. L'idée d'être deux semaines à Cuba sans leurs fille leurs étaient totalement insupportable, alors elles l'avaient emmenée. Début juillet, elles avaient reprit le tournage, pour la saison cinq, et la ténébreuse avait un effet fou sur Lana, elle la déshabillait du regard, l'embrassait, et plusieurs fois elle l'avait déshabillé au sens propre du terme dans les loges. Leurs soirées étaient rythmé par leurs amis et leurs fille, quand à leurs nuits elles se faisaient douces, des câlins, des baisers, des films et de l'amour ou alors il suffisait d'un regard pour qu'une fois Nahia au lit, elles se sautent dessus. Leurs amis étaient toujours aussi gaga de leur fille quand elles l'emmenaient au travail, Rebecca réclamait souvent de la garder pour la nuit, tout comme Ginnifer et Josh malgré qu'il avait leurs fils d'un an et demi à s'occuper. Quand à Jamie et Rose, elles s'étaient fiancées en aout, quelques temps après avoir annoncé leurs couples à leurs proches, amis et familles. Elles passaient beaucoup de soirée avec Nahia, Jennifer et Lana, et ces deux dernières se demandaient même si elles n'essayaient pas d'avoir un bébé. ]_

Lorsque les réveil sonna, Jennifer sourit, elle était réveillée depuis une heure. Elle éteignit la sonnerie, et sentit sa femme se coller à son dos. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, elles allaient fêter les un an de leurs fille. Toute leurs famille venait, en plus de leurs cinq plus proches amis de Once Upon A Time, et bien sûr de Jared. Ella caressa les bras autour de son abdomen et son torse.

-Bonjour mon amour. Murmura la brune.

-Salut mon trésor, bien dormi? Demanda Jennifer avec un sourire.

-Je suis toujours habillée et toi aussi, ce qui veut dire que j'ai très bien dormi au vu de la fatigue de tout mon être hier. Marmonna Lana, dans son cou.

-T'étais complètement à l'ouest hier, complet. Gloussa la blonde.

-Pas à ce point là tout de même? Remarqua Lana, étonnée.

-Je te promets que si, pendant le repas Nahia souriait et je la nourrissais, je te parlais et sans réaction. Alors j'ai essayé plusieurs trucs. J'ai commencé par te dire que Nahia c'était blessée. Sans réaction. Puis j'ai dis que tu avais grossi. Rien non plus. Je t'ai même dis que je t'avais trompée. Et absolument aucun réaction, t'as continué de mangé, les yeux dans le vague. Raconta Jennifer. Ah si, t'as réagis quand Nahia était couchée et que je suis venue d'attraper pour te porter jusqu'au lit. Tu m'as dis "Je suis fatiguée mon amour" et voila. Et tu t'es endormie en trente seconde, vraiment trente seconde.

-Tu m'as trompée?! S'exclama la brune.

-Mais n'importe quoi, je disais ça pour que tu réagisses, mais un véritable échec. Franchement mon amour même si je voulais te tromper, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, où voudrais tu que je trouve le temps? Argua la blonde en se tournant pour enlacer sa femme.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu Lana. Tu me trouves pas grosse non plus du coup? S'assura-t-elle.

-Bien sur que non, elle bascula sur la brune pour l'embrasser, tu es bien trop parfaite. Je t'aime et Nahia va bien aussi. Tout va bien. Et elle a un an aujourd'hui.

-Je vécu la plus douloureuse mais aussi la plus belle journée de ma vie il y a un an. Sourit Lana en enlaçant le cou de sa femme. Elle observa en souriant, s'imprégnant une énième fois de ces traits. Que tu es belle, tu deviens de plus en plus belle mon amour. Ou alors je t'aime de plus en plus et ça me fait te voir comme une véritable déesse. Souffla-t-elle. Il te reste du blanc dans les cheveux.

-Du blanc? Interrogea Jennifer suspecte.

-Ce qu'ils te mettent sur la tête pour ton rôle de ténébreuse. Il en reste un peu. Je t'enlèverais ça dans la douche tout à l'heure. Ria la brune. On va voir notre princesse?

Jennifer acquiesça et elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre de leurs fille en peignoir. Elles la soulevèrent, Lana la prenant contre elle et l'embrassèrent de nombreuses fois en lui répétant des "bon anniversaire" qui firent rire la petite. Celle ci était de plus en plus attentive, elle comprenait quand on lui disait non, et quand on prononçait son prénom elle réagissait. Elle gazouillait de plus en plus, et des fois ça ressemblait à des morceaux de mot, alors les deux femmes continuaient de lui répéter le mot "maman", voulant que se soit son premier mot.  
La petite changée, elles descendirent, et trouvèrent leurs mères et leurs soeurs dans la cuisine.

-On vous a donné les clés en cas d'extrême urgence. Remarqua Jennifer.

-Mais c'est l'anniversaire de notre petite fille, c'est comme une urgence. Argua sa mère en venant les embrasser.

Les quatre femmes vinrent embrasser la petite lui fêtant son anniversaire, Nahia souriait, riait, même si elle ne comprenait pas tout. Elles prirent le petit déjeuné toutes ensemble, toute l'attention sur la petite, ou alors sur son anniversaire. Après s'être rassasiées, Deena prit Nahia dans ses bras et alla avec Julia dans le salon, pour s'occuper de la petite et de la déco de la pièce, pendant que leurs mères restaient à la cuisine pour préparer le goûter d'anniversaire de la petite. Pendant ce temps là, Jennifer et Lana furent poussées à aller se laver. Elles se déshabillèrent et rentrèrent dans la douche. Sous le jet d'eau, la brune força sa femme à se pencher.

-Tu es en train de me demander quoi là? Une envie subite de faire l'amour? Plaisanta la blonde en se baissant.

-Non, je veux juste enlever tout le blanc de tes cheveux. Gloussa Lana en frottant sa tête.

Mais Jennifer se pencha et embrassa les seins de sa femme. Celle ci ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir, la blonde avait le don de la rendre dingue avec juste des effleurements. Alors rapidement, sentant Jennifer se baisser pour se poser sur ses genoux au sol, le jet d'eau sur elles, elle laissa tomber l'envie de nettoyer totalement ses cheveux, et tenta simplement de rester debout. Quand elle sentit les lèvres de la blonde sur son entrejambe, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement.

-Chuut. Il ne faudrait pas être surprise par nos mères. Ou nos soeurs. Murmura la blonde avant d'à nouveau poser ses lèvres sur l'intimité de sa femme.

Lana se vu dans l'obligation de poser sa main sur la paroi de la douche, l'autre dans les cheveux blonds pour ne pas s'effondrer sous les douces tortures offertes par la jeune femme. Elle la fit perdre totalement pied, au point que la brune se mit à trembler de tout son corps, à gémir sans avoir de contrôle dessus, et à en perdre le souffle. Redescendant de son orgasme elle se laissa aller contre la paroi, et Jennifer embrassa tendrement son corps, se redressant pour finir par embrasser ses lèvres.

-Bordel Jen... Marmonna la brune dans ses bras, essoufflée.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment sur mes prouesses. S'amusa la blonde. Mes cheveux t'attendent toujours pour être lavés.

-Tu m'as légèrement coupée dans mon élan. Rétorqua Lana en la poussant par les épaules, pour se redresser sous le jet d'eau.

-Mais t'as adoré ça. Sourit Jennifer en fermant les yeux, laissant les mains de sa femme s'occuper de ses cheveux.

Lana lui rinça les cheveux avant de la laisser se remettre face à elle.

-À force de faire l'amour mon être entier est sensible. Confia la brune en caressant les joues de la blonde. Tu sais que je t'aime? Souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime trésor. Sourit doucement Jennifer en enlaçant ses hanches. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour ça que j'aime tant te faire l'amour. Fit-elle en embrassant la mâchoire de la brune.

-Arrête, arrête, recommence pas à m'aguicher, je vais encore succomber. Refusa Lana alors qu'elle était cramponnée à elle.

-Et alors? Je suis ta femme, t'as le droit. Sourit la blonde dans son cou.

-Mais notre fille nous attend. Soupira la brune.

-D'accord. Marmonna Jennifer en revenant l'embrasser. Mais c'est bien pour Nahia, y a que elle qui peut m'arrêter dans mon envie de te faire l'amour éternellement. Ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la douche, entourant sa serviette autour d'elle. 

Lana sortit de la douche avec un sourire et se laissa envelopper dans une serviette par sa femme. Puis elle embrassa tendrement son nez, et entremêla leurs doigts pour la tirer vers le dressing. Elles s'étaient mise d'accord avec leurs familles et amis invités, c'était l'anniversaire de Nahia, et tout devait être agréable, alors personne ne devait se mettre sur son trente et un, ils devaient faire simple, l'important était Nahia et le bonheur familial. Elles enfilèrent toute deux un legging monochrome avec pour Jennifer certain endroit avec un tissu différent du reste, et pour Lana, une broderie simple sur la cuisse. Chacune un agréable et large pull long, un peu échancré sur les épaules. En chaussettes, Jennifer se fit une longue queue de cheval et la brune se contenta d'essayer de dompter ses cheveux. Elles redescendirent dans le salon une fois prêtes, et trouvèrent leurs deux soeurs et mères dans le canapé, Nahia au centre de toute les attentions. La blonde vint récupérer sa fille et Lana se laissa aller dans le canapé. Elles avaient une petite heure avant d'être envahies par le reste des invités. Elles en profitèrent alors pour discuter, dans le salon décoré à l'effigie de la reine de la fête.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et Dolores alla ouvrir, tous était là, frère, neveux, nièces, amis, père, belle soeur, beaux frères. Tout le monde. Elle les fit entrer et se rejoignirent tous dans le salon ensemble, chacun avec un immense sourire, et ils vinrent enlacer les deux femmes et la petite, les embrassant tour à tour et gratifiant Nahia d'un "bon anniversaire" toujours plus niais. Puis les discussions commencèrent une à une, et les deux mamans avec leurs fille rejoignirent Ginnifer et Josh qui avaient leurs fils, et parlaient avec Jared.

-Ginni, on a préparé la table de change dans la chambre d'amis à côté. Si vous avez besoin pour Oliver, hésitez pas, et si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit demandez. Sourit la blonde.

-Merci Jen. Sourit la femme.

-Je peux porter ma filleul? Demanda Jared, enthousiaste comme toujours quand il s'agissait de la petite.

-On va la mettre sur sa couverture de jeu, près du sapin, mais tu peux rester avec elle. Sourit Lana, sa fille serrée sur sa poitrine.

-On peut peut-être mettre notre fils avec elle, ils s'avent s'amuser ensemble d'habitude? Proposa Josh.

-Essaye pas de caser ton fils avec notre fille, elle est parfaite mais quand même. Ria la blonde.

Ils allèrent en riant les mettre sur la couverture molletonner avec les jeux et les peluches juste au pieds du sapin, et Jared promis de les surveiller en s'asseyant dans l'angle de la couverture, souriant avec les deux, qui s'amusaient en le regardant. Jennifer en profita alors pour aller dans la cuisine, préparer les verres et les boissons. Alors qu'elle servait les coupes de champagne le corps de sa femme se colla à son dos.

-Je t'aime. Lui souffla cette dernière.

-Que t'arrive-t-il d'un coup? Sourit Jennifer.

-Je suis heureuse c'est tout. Murmura Lana, la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Je le suis aussi. La blonde se tourna, embrassa le front de sa femme. Mon amour, tu peux prendre le plateau avec les jus de fruits, je prends celui avec les coupes de champagne. Demanda-t-elle.

-Tout de suite. Accepta la brune avec un sourire, se détachant d'elle.

Elles prirent les plateaux et retournèrent dans le salon. Elles servirent tout le monde et trinquèrent ensemble, à Nahia, sur qui elles gardaient un oeil en même temps. Puis chacune de leurs côtés elles discutèrent avec leurs familles et amis, avant de décider qu'il était l'heure des cadeaux. Lana récupéra sa fille et s'assit dans le canapé avec elle sur ses genoux. Les cadeaux furent posé sur la table basse, et les deux mamans commencèrent à déballer pour Nahia. Celle ci souriait, riait, tendait les mains vers les objets, et vêtements offerts. Le dernier ouvert fut l'un de ses mères, une peluches en formes de chien tout noir, qui était aussi grande qu'elle. Quand Jennifer lui montra, la petite gigota en tendant les mains, et quand sa mère lui donna, elle l'enferma dans ses bras.

-Mama!

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Les deux mères ne quittaient pas le visage réjouit de leurs fille qui serrait le chien en peluche en regardant la blonde, Lana la tenant contre elle. Tout leurs entourage, était au courant de chaque évolution de Nahia, et par conséquent ils savaient tous que si elle gazouillait elle n'avait jamais dit un mot.

-Mama! Mama! Répéta la petite en gigotant bras et jambe, sans lâcher sa peluche.

-Mon petit coeur. Souffla finalement Jennifer en embrassant sa tête, un bras autour d'elle, l'autre autour de sa femme.

-Elle l'a dit..? Marmonna Lana.

-Elle l'a dit! Sourit la blonde. On a réussi à ce que son premier mot soit nous. Affirma-t-elle alors que la brune attrapait Nahia pour la mettre face à elle, sans qu'elle ne lâche son chien.

-Mama! Répéta la petite en regardant Lana, qui en eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh mon coeur. Soupira la brune en la collant à elle pour embrasser ses joues et son front.

Jennifer serra les deux contre elle, sans perdre son grand sourire. Tout cela sous les yeux adorateurs de leurs famille, qui ensemble levèrent leurs verre.

-Joyeux anniversaire Nahia! Déclara Rebecca avec l'approbation de tous.

Les deux mamans réalisèrent qu'elles étaient entourées et leurs sourires. Nahia resta le centre de l'attention, elle ne lâchait plus sa peluche. Puis Dolores et Judy apportèrent le gâteau, et servirent tout le monde. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, discutant, riant et souriant. Une fois tous rassasiés, Jennifer remit Nahia sur sa couverture, avec Oliver et Jared, qui avait insisté, la peluche de chien ne lâchant plus la petite. Jennifer attrapa une coupe de champagne, et s'appuya, l'épaule contre le cadre de la baie vitrée. Soudain une tête se posa sur son épaule, et deux mains se posèrent sur les hanches.

-Elle a dit "mama". Souffla Jennifer avec un sourire.

Les mains de Lana glissèrent sur son ventre et les bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Elle se laissa aller, le dos contre le torse de sa femme, heureuse. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel elles admirèrent leurs filles qui jouait avec Oliver.

-Jen? Appela la brune, timidement.

-Oui trésor? Répondit la jeune femme.

-Et si on tentait dans un avoir un deuxième? Proposa Lana.

-Un deuxième enfant? Précisa la blonde, surprise, en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

-Bah oui! Pas un deuxième sapin. Remarqua la brune en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Un deuxième enfant. Soupira Jennifer avec un sourire en regardant à nouveau sa fille, alors que Lana fondait son visage dans son cou. Je veux le porter Lana. Murmura-t-elle, comme une supplication.

-Évidemment, c'est ton tour cette fois. Sourit la brune. Ton ventre, mon ovule, notre bébé.

-Notre bébé oui. Rayonna Jennifer, en posant sa coupe de champagne sur le meuble près d'elles, avant de se tourner pour enlacer la nuque de la jeune femme. Nahia va devenir une grande soeur, et moi je vais être une baleine. Sourit-elle en collant leurs front.

-Tu vas être magnifique et je vais te chouchouter. Murmura Lana.

-Tu crois pouvoir me chouchouter plus que tu ne le fais déjà? Plaisanta la blonde.

-Crois moi je peux être encore plus câline. Sourit la brune en venant chercher un baiser.

-Je te fais confiance là dessus. Marmonna Jennifer dans le baiser. Je m'occuperais de prendre rendez vous demain avec le médecin, pour enclencher la procédure d'insémination.

C'est avec un sourire partagé que leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau.

Un autre bébé, Nahia avait un an, elles étaient mariées, plus heureuse que jamais, et pourtant elles étaient persuadées que dans les temps à venir elles seraient plus heureuses encore.


	49. 49 : Happy birthday!

49/ Happy birthday!

_[Deux cent sept jours plus tard : 15 juillet : Nahia s'éveillait de plus en plus, elle disait de nouveaux mots de jour en jour, s'égayait de tout, souriait de plus en plus. Jennifer et Lana n'avait jamais été à ce point heureuses, et pourtant elles avaient passé plusieurs moments compliqués. Après l'anniversaire de Nahia, elles avaient entamé les démarches pour l'insémination de Jennifer, mais elles avaient vécu un échec avant qu'elles apprennent qu'elle était enceinte. Alors qu'elle tournait la fin de la saison cinq, la blonde avait fait un test, puis deux, puis trois et elle avait été sûre. Elle avait sauté au coup de la brune au milieu du tournage en lui hurlant qu'elle était enceinte. Bien moins discrète que la première fois, elles avaient du annoncer à tout le monde l'envie et l'arrivé prochaine de leurs deuxième enfant, alors il avait été décidé que cette fois se serait une doublure pour Jennifer qui serait prise. Début juillet le tournage de la saison six commencerait, saison dans laquelle Emma et Regina se marieraient étant donné que la blonde avait fait sa demande dans la saison cinq, et à ce moment là, Jennifer serait au début de son sixième mois.]_

Lana était réveillée depuis de longues minutes déjà, allongée sur le côté, sa tête posée dans sa main, elle admirait sa femme. Jennifer était couchée sur le côté face à elle, endormie, en culotte et rien de plus, elle respirait doucement. Lana avait bougé la couette, de manière à voir le beau ventre rond de sa femme, elle en était à six mois de grossesse et avait bien grossit. Depuis quelques temps Lana venait de comprendre ce que la blonde disait lors de sa grossesse à elle, elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre comment elle avait pu la trouver belle à cette époque, mais aujourd'hui elle savait. Jennifer avait grossit, mais Jennifer était plus belle que jamais, enceinte de leurs bébé, enceinte d'un morceau d'elles.

-Tu penses fort Lana. Marmonna la blonde en se tortillant pour frotter ses yeux.

-Pardon bébé. S'excusa-t-elle en venant caresser son ventre rond.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour. Sourit Jennifer en ouvrant les yeux et souriant.

Lana sourit de plus belle, entre le tournage, Nahia, sa femme et les rendez vous pour le bébé, elle avait oublié qu'elle fêtait ses trente neuf ans ce jour ci. Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement la jeune femme en caressant son ventre. Puis elle se pencha et embrassa la peau tendue enfermant son bébé.

-Au prochain anniversaire tu seras là mon ange. Murmura la brune.

-Et dire que y a deux ans je faisais la même chose avec ton ventre et tu me trouvais bête. Gloussa Jennifer en basculant sur le dos, la voyant parler à son ventre.

-Je me rendais pas compte à quel point ça t'étais nécessaire. J'ai envie de lui parler tout le temps, de caresser ton ventre, de l'embrasser comme si c'était lui et pas ton ventre. Je comprenais pas ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je suis désolé. Marmonna Lana, en posant sa tête sur le ventre rond.

-Ne sois pas désolé trésor, je t'aime. Sourit la blonde.

Lana vint embrasser sa femme avec douceur, avant de se redresser.

-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Pas d'un pouce, tu ne sors pas de ce lit. D'accord? Réclama-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi? S'inquiéta Jennifer.

-Parce que je te le demande, que j'en ai pour quelques minutes, et que tu dois faire ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire. Réclama la brune.

Jennifer eut le droit à un dernier baiser avant de la voir disparaitre en-dehors de la chambre. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur et attrapa une brassière pour cacher sa poitrine. Elle caressa son ventre rond en souriant. Elle rêvait de ce bébé, elle avait hâte d'accoucher. Elle se laissa aller contre la tête de lit. La porte se rouvrit et elle vit sa femme arriver, tenant leurs fille dans ses bras et un plateau d'une main. Jennifer eut un grand sourire et tendit les bras. Lana posa le plateau sur le lit, puis Nahia. Cette dernière marcha avec difficulté sur le lit vers sa mère blonde qui l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras en embrassant ses joues.

-Bonjour mon petit coeur. Tu marches de mieux en mieux. Sourit-elle. Lana s'assit à côté d'elle et caressa les cheveux châtains de sa fille. Les mêmes cheveux que Jennifer avant qu'elle ne les teigne, légèrement bouclés. Tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de maman? Continua la blonde.

-Mama! S'exclama la petite.

-Mon coeur, dis, bon anniversaire mama. Essaye mon coeur, bon anniversaire mama. Tenta la blonde sous les yeux attendris de sa femme.

-Annimersaire mama. Sourit la petite en regardant Lana qui caressait sa tête.

-Eh c'est pas mal mon coeur! Sourit la brune. T'es la meilleure. Elle embrassa la joue. Je t'aime.

-Aime mama. Répondit Nahia.

Cette phrase elle la disait depuis deux mois, et c'était probablement la phrase qui les chamboulait le plus au monde, la première fois avait été quand Jennifer la tenait contre elle dans le salon, lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait et l'adorait et qu'elle était géniale, alors Nahia avait répété ces mots, peut-être et même surement elle ne comprenait pas leurs portée mais elle les disait et c'était tout ce qui fallait pour les rendre heureuses. Jennifer embrassa la tête de sa fille qui avait posé ses petites mains sur son ventre rond. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elles allaient accueillir un bébé, mais elle était encore jeune et ne comprenait pas vraiment, cependant elle avait retenu que la bosse c'était un bébé.

-Petit déjeuné au lit alors? Demanda Jennifer en regardant sa femme.

-En famille. Sourit Lana. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour un bel anniversaire.

-Et si on parlait du bébé? Comment on va l'appeler? Questionna la blonde en prenant un croissant, tenant toujours sa fille.

-Maïa si c'est une fille? Proposa la brune avec un sourire, se souvenant du débat qu'elles avaient du vivre avant la naissance de leurs fille pour son prénom.

-Exact. Gloussa Jenifer. Et si c'est un garçon? Demanda-t-elle.

-Des idées? Tu auras le dernier mot comme je te l'ai promis. Sourit Lana.

-J'aimais beaucoup Cléo et Noa. Informa la blonde en caressant son ventre, alors que Nahia s'étalait sur le lit avec sa peluche devant elles.

-On les avait déjà quand j'étais enceinte non? Se souvint la brune.

-Oui, mais je les aimais déjà beaucoup. Sourit Jennifer. Nahia, mon coeur, fais attention. Fit-elle en la tirant pour l'éloigner du bord du lit.

-T'es surprotectrice mais c'est trop mignon. Remarqua Lana en souriant grandement devant les câlins et les bisous que faisait la blonde à sa fille.

-Elle aurait pu tomber, et je veux surtout pas que ça arrive. Jennifer releva le regard et vit le sourire de la brune. Oh c'était pas une critique, t'étais juste attendrie, j'avais pas compris. Gloussa-t-elle.

Lana se pencha pour embrasser la blonde avant de sortir du lit.

-Allez petit coeur à la douche! S'exclama la brune en attrapant sa fille qui se serra contre elle.

-Et moi? S'écria Jennifer en les voyant partir vers le couloir pour la salle de bain de Nahia.

-Je viens juste après pour t'aider mon amour. Promit Lana.

Elle s'occupa de sa fille, qu'elle lava et changea, avant de la mettre dans son petit parc de jeu fermé. Elle brancha le baby phone et retourna dans la chambre. Elle trouva sa femme nue, dans la douche, alors elle se déshabilla et rejoignit la blonde, qui sursauta en sentant les mains sur son corps.

-Tu m'as même pas attendue. Remarqua la brune.

-Quand j'enlève mes vêtements je suis pas des plus sexy vu que c'est compliqué avec ce ventre. Et en plus même si c'est l'anniversaire de la deuxième meilleure personne de la planète, on travaille aujourd'hui. Justifia Jennifer.

-Pourquoi je suis deuxième? Grogna gentiment Lana en se serrant contre elle.

-Parce que Nahia est première. Expliqua la blonde en se tournant pour regarder la jeune femme, en caressant ses joues. T'es sure que tu vas pas faire une soirée pour ton anniversaire?

-Certaine. Ma mère, ma soeur, toi, notre fille, notre bébé chéri et un bon repas, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse. Souffla la brune avec un sourire pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Alors on fera une super fête pour tes quarante ans l'année prochaine. Déclara Jennifer.

-Oh je vais avoir quarante ans. Grimaça totalement Lana en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

-T'es une bombe pour une femme de quarante ans dans un an. Gloussa la blonde.

-Tu veux te taire oui. Réprimanda la brune. Quoi que je fasse je serais toujours la plus veille de nous deux. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui, mais deux ans c'est rien, en plus on a nos enfants, notre famille, notre travail. On est heureuses Lana, c'est tout ce qui compte, notre âge on s'en fiche. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, et ton âge j'en ai rien à faire. Alors arrête les grimaces quand on parle de ton anniversaire, et sourit. Parce que trente ou quarante ou cinquante ans, tu restes magnifique, intelligente, et tu gardes le plus beau sourire de la planète Madame Parrilla. Sourit la blonde en caressant les cheveux trempés de la jeune femme.

-Parrilla Morrison. Rectifia Lana. Je t'aime. T'es la meilleure des femmes, la meilleures des mamans, la meilleure des personnes. Sourit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit la blonde contre ses lèvres. Aïe! Le bébé est agité. S'écria-t-elle en recevant un coup, posant sa main sur son ventre.

Lana se pencha et embrassa son ventre.

-Mon ange, fait pas mal à ta maman, elle t'aime énormément et moi aussi, alors ne lui fait pas mal. Souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un nouveau baiser.

-Je t'aime. Répéta Jennifer attendrie par cette vision.

-Moi aussi. Rayonna la brune en venant l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Elles partagèrent un câlin, puis réalisant qu'elles devaient aller tourner elles sortirent de la douche. Elles se rendirent dans le dressing, enfilèrent des vêtements rapidement, et prêtes elles prirent leurs affaires, alors que Jennifer allait chercher Nahia dans sa chambre. Elle la garda contre elle, alors que Lana prenait leurs sacs, et elles prirent la voiture. Faisant une escale chez Rose et Jamie pour leurs laisser Nahia dont elles voulaient s'occuper, elles les embrassèrent au passage les deux souhaitant son anniversaire à Lana, et les deux mamans repartirent tourner après des dizaines de bisous à leurs fille. En arrivant sur le tournage, leurs amis, Rebecca, Josh, Ginnifer, les producteurs, Jared, les maquilleuses, les techniciens, tout le monde vint prendre la brune dans ses bras, lui souhaitant son anniversaire.

-Laissez ma femme tranquille, moi aussi je veux des bisous. Réclama Jennifer après quelques minutes.

-Retour du dérèglement hormonal. Sourit Lana, faisant glousser leurs amis. Mon amour, arrête de bouder. Ajouta-t-elle en venant embrasser sa femme, une main sur sa joue l'autre sur son ventre.

-Je boude pas. Nia la blonde.

-Un peu quand même. S'amusa la brune en embrassant la jeune femme une nouvelle fois.

Puis elle remercia tout le monde avant de partir pour se préparer pour sa journée de tournage. Celle ci fut longue pour les deux femmes, et particulièrement pour Jennifer qui fatiguait rapidement à cause de sa grossesse. Elles firent toute leurs scènes, et quand la fin sonna, la blonde se laissa tomber dans le canapé de la loge, changée, attendant la brune qui devait retirer le costume de méchante reine. Lana, prête, vint chercher leurs sacs.

-Bébé, ça va? Demanda-t-elle à la blonde qui était assise en tailleur, les mains sur son ventre, la tête baissée.

Sa question attira tout les regards sur Jennifer qui ne bougea pas.

-Il bouge Lana. Marmonna la blonde en relevant la tête montrant de grosses larmes.

-Eh mon amour. Souffla la brune en accourant près d'elle, pour l'enlacer et la serrer dans ses bras, tout en caressant son ventre. Tout va bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, pourquoi tu pleures?

-Parce que c'est nouveau, que j'ai pas l'habitude et parce qu'à cause de ton bébé j'ai les hormones en vrac. Reprocha gentiment Jennifer dans son cou.

-C'est notre bébé, me remet pas tout sur le dos. Sourit Lana. Allez, on va rentrer, notre famille nous attend, et on doit récupérer Nahia chez les filles. Elle embrassa la tête blonde, faisant sourire tout ceux présent devant la tendresse échangée. Appuies toi sur moi pour te mettre debout.

Avec son aide, la blonde pu se mettre debout et elles laissèrent tout le monde. Elles reprirent leurs voiture, passèrent prendre Nahia, et rentrèrent chez elles. Sans surprise en entrant elles trouvèrent la mère et la soeur de la brune dans la cuisine. Celle ci coururent vers Lana pour l'enlacer, lui souhaitant un bonne anniversaire, d'une manière plus folle de la part de Deena et d'une manière plus douce et maternelle de la part de Dolores. Jennifer en profita pour s'échapper avec Nahia à l'étage et alla dans leurs chambre. Elle prit un pull en laine élégant, un legging et alla près de son lit. Elle posa Nahia dessus et se changea près d'elle, la surveillant, en lui faisant des sourires et lui disant des petits mots. Alors qu'elle portait sa brassière et son legging, et qu'elle était au bout du lit debout, sa fille les mains sur son ventre déposant un baiser, deux bras passèrent autour de ses épaules.

-Tu t'es éclipsée? Gloussa Jennifer, en tenant Nahia debout près de son ventre, alors que les mains de sa femme déviait sur ses seins.

-Oui, mon amour et ma fille étaient trop loin de moi. Sourit Lana en venant embrasser son cou.

-Mama! Bisous mama! Appela Nahia.

-Mon petit coeur. S'exclama la brune en lâchant sa femme pour venir attraper sa fille et se laisser aller dans le lit avec la petite dans ses bras qu'elle embrassa partout la faisant rire, alors que Nahia riait accrochée à elle. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Répéta-t-elle sous le regard attendri de Jennifer qui se rhabillait.

-Aime mama. Sourit la petite en embrassant sa joue.

-Lana trésor, va t'habiller, Nahia mon coeur viens on va voir mamie et tata? Proposa Jennifer.

-Mamie! S'exclama Nahia en se redressant difficilement, aidé de ses mères.

Jennifer l'attrapa et la mit sur ses pieds. Malgré son ventre de femme enceinte de six mois elle aida sa fille en tenant ses mains, la mettant devant entre ses jambes, pour qu'elle marche. Lana les regarda sortir avec un sourire, elle aimait voir sa femme aider leurs fille à marcher, c'était l'une des images les plus jolies possibles. Une fois les deux dehors, elle retira ses vêtements et enfila son pull robe qu'elle adorait, avec une paire de chaussettes chaudes. Elle redescendit rapidement et trouva les quatre dans le salon, Jennifer en tailleur dans le canapé, caressant son ventre rond Dolores avec elle, une main sur son ventre, tout comme Deena, Nahia sur son tapis de jeu devant. Lana s'avança derrière le canapé et se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa femme.

-T'as mis ton pull préféré? Demanda Jennifer en balançant la tête en arrière pour d'autres baisers.

-Oui mon amour. Sourit Lana en l'embrassant. Comment va notre bébé?

-Il va bien. Moi aussi au passage. Grogna la blonde en se redressant.

Lana contourna le canapé et vint s'asseoir devant sa femme sur le rebord du grand canapé. Elle embrassa le ventre, une main dessus.

-Les hormones sont en folies? Sourit la brune.

-Je sais je suis désolé. Grimaça Jennifer.

-Pas grave. Sourit Lana en embrassant le ventre une dernière fois avant de se laisser aller, s'allongeant, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère, étalée devant sa femme et sa soeur. Maman, Deena, vous allez devoir dormir ensemble, l'autre chambre d'amis est en transformation pour la chambre du bébé. Signala-t-elle.

-Pas de problème. Sourit sa mère en caressant sa tête. Fille ou garçon votre bébé?

-On saura dans deux jours, au rendez vous. Répondit Jennifer. J'ai faim. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Venez, le repas est prêt dans deux minutes exactement. Sourit Deena.

Lana se leva, aidant sa femme à faire de même, avant d'aller attraper sa fille pour la caler contre sa hanche. Elle suivit sa mère et s'installa autour de la table, sa fille dans sa chaise haute en bout de table à sa gauche, Jennifer à sa droite, et sa mère et sa soeur face à elles. Elles se mirent à manger, en discutant, riant, et se souvenant d'anecdote d'enfance. Le repas fut parfait au gout de Lana, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleur anniversaire, elle avait tout ceux -toute celles- qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Repas fini, bougies soufflées et gâteau avalé, Jennifer se leva.

-Mon coeur, on donne son cadeau à maman maintenant? Proposa-t-elle en attrapant sa fille dans sa chaise haute.

-Oui! S'exclama Nahia.

-Venez au salon toutes les trois, on ouvrira les cadeaux là-bas. Entraina la blonde.

Lana, Dolores et Deena suivirent et la brune se mit près de sa femme dans le canapé, Nahia sur les genoux à la blonde. Les deux autres femmes s'assirent près d'elle.

-Mama! S'écria la petite en tendant le petit paquet qu'elle avait en main.

-Merci mon petit coeur. Sourit la brune en embrassant sa tête. En ouvrant elle trouva un teeshirt rouge, avec écris "Nahia" en petit en haut sur le sein. J'adore! Merci mon amour.

-C'est Nahia pas moi. Sourit la blonde en serrant sa fille contre elle. Moi c'est celui là. Fit-elle en lui donnant un paquet.

Lana l'ouvrit et trouva un bracelet en or blanc, elle le glissa à son poignet, l'admira avant de regarder sa femme. Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa femme.

-Merci mon amour. Il est magnifique. Remercia-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. Sa mère et sa soeur lui offrirent leurs cadeaux, puis Lana remarqua qu'il en restait un. C'est quoi celui ci?

-C'est le cadeau du bébé. Sourit Jennifer.

-Tu es folle Jen. Ria Lana en attrapant le paquet. Elle découvrit une photo à la taille d'une feuille, encadrée datant de l'anniversaire de Nahia, où toute leurs familles étaient au complet. Elle est magnifique, je l'adore. Merci mon bébé. Sourit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser le ventre rond de sa femme. Au vu de l'heure, mon petit coeur on va aller faire dodo.

-Mama... Acquiesça la petite, endormie.

-Je la couche, et ensuite je reviens pour une fin de soirée adulte famille. Sourit-elle.

Jennifer embrassa sa fille, et la brune la prit dans ses bras pour aller la couche. Nahia tellement fatiguée, s'endormie avant même d'être dans son lit, alors il fut simple et rapide pour Lana de la coucher. Mais elle resta quelques minutes à la regarder dormir avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Lorsqu'elle redescendit au salon, elle alla se blottir contre sa femme, qu'elle embrassa, avant de sentir une douce odeur.

-Chocolat chaud? Sourit-elle.

-Chocolat chaud mon amour. Acquiesça Jennifer. Ta mère l'a fait.

-Merci maman. Sourit Lana. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir un si bel anniversaire avec juste vous, c'est trop bien.

-On est ravie d'être là. Sourirent Deena et Dolores, aimant voir le bonheur de la jeune femme contre sa femme.

-Je suis ravie aussi, même si ton bébé fait des galipettes dans tout les sens ce soir. S'amusa Jennifer.

Lana se pencha pour parler au ventre de la blonde, la dorlotant pour calmer le bébé. Elles passèrent la soirée à discuter toutes les quatre en riant. Puis partirent se coucher chacune de leurs côté. Une fois dans leurs chambre, Lana et Jennifer se déshabillèrent, et se glissèrent dans leurs lit. Enlacées dans le noir de la nuit, la blonde fit glisser ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de sa femme, jusqu'à son oreille.

-J'ai encore un cadeau pour toi. Souffla-t-elle.

-J'en ai déjà eu plein pourtant. Sourit Lana, en caressant son corps.

-Celui ci devrait te plaire malgré le fait qu'il n'est que pour cette nuit. Provoqua Jennifer.

La brune n'eut pas besoin de plus, la nuit se fit agitée mais remplie d'amour.


	50. 50 : Épilogue

50/Épilogue.

_[Mille quatre vingt cinq jours plus tard (trois ans) : Jennifer avait accouché d'un petit garçon, Andrea, contrairement à Nahia qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la blonde en grandissant, leurs fils ressemblait beaucoup plus à Lana. Les deux femmes avaient fait de nouvelles fêtes ensemble, de nouveaux anniversaires, avaient partagé des cadeaux, des câlins et des baisers ensemble. L'amour était toujours au rendez vous, elles s'aimaient éperdument, et ne se privaient jamais pour se le montrer. Nahia allait avoir cinq ans, et Andrea avait déjà trois ans, ils débordaient d'énergie, mais étaient adorables. Jennifer et Lana étaient toujours fières de tout ce qu'ils faisaient, leurs enfants passaient avant tout, elles tournaient toujours pour Once Upon A Time, qui marchait toujours aussi bien, mais elles faisaient tout de même en sorte de passer le plus de temps possible avec leurs enfants. Leurs parents étaient fous de leurs petits enfants et ils en étaient à un point qu'ils passaient leurs temps à insister pour qu'elles en fassent un troisième.]_

Jennifer entra dans la maison, elles avaient fini le tournage deux semaines avant, et étaient maintenant rentrer dans leurs maison au bord de la mer. Elle laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée et embrassa le front de son fils qui était endormi dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule.

-Lana? Appela-t-elle doucement pour ne pas déranger.

-Maman! S'écria une petite voix, juste avant qu'elle n'arrive en courant vers sa mère.

-Chuut mon petit coeur ton frère dort. Sourit la blonde en passant une main dans les cheveux châtains clairs et bouclés. Elle est où maman?

-Sur la terrasse, on allait se baigner. Sourit Nahia en repartant en courant vers l'extérieur.

Jennifer la suivit sur la terrasse, et trouva sa femme assise les pieds dans la piscine. Elle vit Nahia lui sauter sur le dos, et elle entendit leurs rires, la faisant ainsi sourire. Pour ces rires elle était prête à tout, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que chaque jour elle aimait plus, elle était plus heureuse. Elle sentit son fils bouger dans ses bras et embrassa son front.

-Maman... Marmonna le petit.

-On est rentré à la maison mon ange. Souffla la blonde en embrassant son front.

-Mon amour! Appela Lana, tombée dans la piscine avec Nahia dans ses bras.

Jennifer s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord de la piscine, Andrea sur ses genoux.

-Salut mon amour! Sourit-t-elle, en offrant un baiser à sa femme qui était entre ses jambes.

-Tu viens de te réveiller toi. S'amusa la brune en regardant son fils se frotter les yeux.

-Oui, j'ai mangé une glace et je me suis endormi dans bras de maman. Marmonna-t-il.

-Une glace? Interrogea Lana.

-Il en avait envie d'une, moi aussi, alors voilà. Justifia Jennifer.

-Moi aussi je veux une glace! Bougonna Nahia accrochée au bord dans sa ceinture de flotteur.

-Demain promis mon coeur, on ira tout les quatre. Assura Jennifer. Andrea se mit debout près d'elle. Tu veux aller dans l'eau toi aussi? Le petit hocha la tête et elle l'aida à se déshabiller. Attend, attend. L'attrapa-t-elle en l'empêchant de sauter dans l'eau. Elle retira sa robe, se retrouvant en sous vêtements, et attrapa son fils dans ses bras. Maintenant dans l'eau.

Elle glissa dans la piscine et sentit un corps se coller à son dos et enlacer sa taille. Elle se laissa aller contre sa femme, en gardant son fils dans ses bras. Nahia pataugeait à côté d'elles, avec sa ceinture de flotteur, ses mamans étaient rassurées, mais gardaient un oeil sur elle.

-Alors t'as passé un bon moment? Demanda Lana.

-Ginni est arrivé avec Hugo en retard, et Rose avec Léo en avance, disant que son fils était impatient. Mais les trois on bien joué ensemble, même si le fils de Jamie et Rose a du mal à suivre les deux autres étant un peu plus petit. Sourit Jennifer. La prochaine fois tu viens.

-Nahia voulait absolument faire des gâteaux et se baigner. Et faire des gâteaux à été très long et un peu chaotique. Ria Lana. Jamie était là?

-Non, tournage de l'autre côté du pays, elle manque à son fils et sa femme. Expliqua la blonde. Il reste des gâteaux ou vous avez tout mangé?

-On a rien mangé, mais on tout préparé pour un gouter avec vous. Limonade au frigo, gâteaux dans une assiette, salade de fruit d'été. S'enjoua Lana en se décalant d'elle pour attraper son fils dans ses bras. Alors mon petit ange, elle était à quoi ta glace?

-Caramel! Trop bon! S'exclama Andrea en tapotant l'eau.

-J'en doute pas. Il t'en reste au coin de la bouche. S'amusa Lana en venant l'embrasser à cet endroit puis partout sur les joues, le faisant rire, tout autant que Jennifer qui les regardait.

-Maman arrête! Ria le petit en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Veux faire l'étoile! Ajouta-t-il quand sa mère arrêta ses baisers.

Lana accepta, comme à chaque fois qu'il demandait. Elle le fit s'allonger sur le dos, en gardant ses mains sous lui, le maintenant à la surface le laissant aller dans l'eau. Son fils avait toujours aimer ça, alors les mamans s'occupaient toujours de lui dans l'eau, le laissant jamais aller, seul, et le soutenant. Il fermait les yeux, se mettait en étoile et faisait entièrement confiance à sa mère qui le tenait, que se soit la brune ou la blonde.

-Maman? Appela Nahia en venant vers Jennifer.

-Oui mon coeur? Sourit la blonde en l'enlaçant.

-On peut aller prendre le goûter maintenant que vous êtes rentrés? Demanda la petite avec un sourire.

-Petit ventre sur pattes. Ria Jennifer en la chatouillant, avant de retirer sa ceinture de flotteur pour la poser sur le bord. Viens on va chercher les deux. Elle s'approcha de sa femme en tenant sa fille contre elle. Goûter mes amours? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui! S'écria Andrea en se redressant et s'accrochant à la brune.

Lana acquiesça à son tour, et ils sortirent tout les trois de la piscine. Jennifer enroula sa fille dans une serviette et la frotta en la faisant rire, avant de la laisser s'asseoir sur le canapé de jardin, alors que la brune faisait de même avec Andrea. Elles leurs demandèrent de ne pas bouger et allèrent dans la cuisine. Dans celle ci Lana attrapa sa femme par les cuisses et la souleva pour la serrer contre elle.

-Tu m'as manquée. Murmura la brune en l'embrassant, sentant la blonde accrochée à son cou.

-Je suis partie trois heures. Sourit Jennifer en l'embrassant de plus belle.

-Tu m'as manquée quand même. Souffla Lana en embrassant son cou.

-Les enfants Lana... Rappela la blonde en gémissant, les lèvres de la jeune femme la rendant toujours aussi folle. Je te ferais l'amour toute la nuit mon trésor, mais là les enfants. Se reprit-elle.

-Toute la nuit? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Toute la nuit. Promit Jennifer.

Lana la reposa et elles prirent les plateaux pour le goûter. Elles passèrent la fin d'après midi ensemble, avec leurs enfants et firent une petite soirée film avec les deux petits. Puis les deux couchés, Lana tira la blonde dans la chambre et fit rapidement voler leurs vêtements.  
Deux heure sonnait et la brune tenait Jennifer contre elle, caressant ses cheveux blonds, nues l'une contre l'autre.

-Ma mère a appelé quand tu n'étais pas là. Murmura-t-elle.

-Et alors? Demanda la blonde en relevant la tête vers sa femme.

-Elle a mangé avec tes parents ce midi. Et ils ont encore parlé du troisième enfant que l'on va avoir. Ironisa la brune. Tu leurs as dit quelque chose?

-Non, rien. Ils ont un sérieux problème avec ça, surtout nos mères, elles veulent qu'on en est un troisième depuis que Andrea à un an. Remarqua Jennifer.

-Parce que quand Nahia à eu un an on a décidé d'en avoir un deuxième, alors elles attendent que ça. Rétorqua Lana.

-Je sais. La blonde se redressa sur ses coudes. Mais on en a parlé, et l'avis de nos parents ne changent rien hein? S'assura-t-elle.

-Rien. Pas de troisième, deux c'est parfait. Sourit la brune en caressant la joue de sa femme.

-Oui, on est heureuses ainsi non? Questionna Jennifer. Sois sincère. Tu ne fais pas ça pour me faire plaisir? Tu es vraiment d'accord pour qu'on n'en est pas de troisième?

-Évidemment mon amour. Nahia et Andrea sont tout ce que je veux pour notre famille, on est trop vieilles pour en avoir un troisième et je suis heureuses avec vous trois. Arrête de te poser des milliers de questions, notre famille est tout ce qui compte, et notre famille c'est nous quatre, nos parents s'y feront. Sourit Lana.

-Je t'aime trésor. Sourit la blonde.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Sourit la brune.

Jennifer se laissa tomber sur sa femme pour l'embrasser passionnément. 

_[Trois cent cinquante cinq jours plus tard (un an)]_

Lana entra chez elle, après une longue journée de tournage, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, et trouva sa femme derrière les fourneaux.

-Hey mon amour! Sourit Jennifer en la voyant entrer. Nahia est dans sa chambre et Andrea dort chez Ginni et Josh, Hugo l'a invité.

-Je te veux toi pour l'instant. Souffla la brune en venant l'embrasser. Je veux te parler.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu veux pas me quitter quand même? Paniqua Jennifer en se retournant vivement vers elle.

-Évidemment que non mon amour, c'est bien la dernière chose que je ferais. Je t'aime, n'oublies jamais ça. Murmura Lana en l'embrassant de nouveau. Je veux parler d'autre chose. On prend un verre?

Jennifer acquiesça et elles se servirent un verre de vin avant de s'accouder au comptoir laissant le plat mijoter.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Lana? Demanda la blonde.

-Je pensais à l'avenir. Serais tu d'accord pour qu'après cette saison de Once on arrête? Je veux dire, Jen, c'est la neuvième saison, j'adore toujours autant, mais les enfants grandissent, et je ne veux plus perdre de temps avec eux. On pourrait arrêter les tournages, et quand les enfants iront à l'école, on reprendra? On trouvera des films, une série, n'importe quoi, mais d'ici là ont aura profiter de chaque minutes avec nos enfants, on aura vécu ensemble chaque minute. Elle laissa un temps et regarda les yeux verts devant elle. On pourrait arrêter non?

-C'est ce que tu veux? S'assura Jennifer.

-Oui. Je veux toi et les enfants et rien d'autre. Je ne veux plus vivre un moment sans vous. Et puis, après toute ces années de tournage, financièrement parlant, toi et moi on a largement de quoi vivre tranquillement. On achètera pas un jet privé ni dix maisons, mais au fond on en a pas besoin. Et-

Elle fut coupée par des lèvres impatientes, des lèvres qu'elle connaissait par coeur, des lèvres qu'elle aimait, des lèvres douces. Elle passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille de Jennifer qui se pressa contre elle.

-Je t'aime. Sourit finalement la jeune femme en la regardant. Je t'aime plus que tout, toi et les enfants êtes tout ce dont je rêve pour le reste de mes jours. Alors oui mon amour, on finit cette saison et ensuite on vivra pour notre famille. Accepta finalement Jennifer.

-Vraiment? Marmonna Lana, les larmes aux yeux, n'en revenant pas.

-Vraiment mon amour. Sourit la blonde.

-Je t'aime. Sourit la brune en venant l'embrasser passionnément, tellement que sa femme se retrouva obligée de faire quelques pas en arrière.

-Moi aussi. Susurra Jennifer contre ses lèvres, entre deux baisers. Plusieurs baisers amoureux, plusieurs doux baisers, de l'amour partagé. Nouveau départ alors?

-Oui. Mais juste une nouvelle page au livre de notre vie. Nos collègues restent nos meilleurs amis, nos producteurs les meilleurs qu'on est eu, et si on arrête de tourner ils resteront dans notre vie. Sourit Lana.

-Cette série nous aura tout apporté. Des amis, des rêves, un imaginaire plus que débordant, de l'espoir pour au moins les quarante années à venir, des gens sur qui compter, le rôle qui nous a totalement propulsé au devant de la scène, toi encore plus que moi. Et par dessus tout, Emma et Regina nous ont appris à aimé, en se fichant du regard des gens. Elles nous ont donné l'amour, le grand amour, une famille à chérir et aimer. La raison qui fait que se lever tout les matins n'est plus du tout douloureux mais seulement un grand bonheur. Termina Jennifer.

Dans un sourire, le corps se pressèrent et leurs bras se serrèrent autour de l'autre.

-Maman! T'es enfin rentrée! Coupa Nahia en fonçant sur elle.

-Oui, oui mon petit coeur. Sourit Lana en la serrant dans ses bras.

Jennifer se décala pour finir le repas en gardant un oeil sur elles. Oui, la décision prise était la bonne. 

_[Vingt deux heures plus tard]_

Ils se tenaient tous devant elles. Le matin même en arrivant pour tourner, elles étaient aller voir les producteurs pour leurs parler de leurs volonté d'arrêter, alors ils avaient longuement discuté et c'était mis d'accord. Quand elles avaient signé les contrats qui donnaient fin à leurs collaborations à la fin de la saison neuf, en comptant la promotion de celle ci, les quatre avaient versé une larme, émus. Puis Adam avait organisé la fin de journée, obligeant tout le monde a resté, ayant décidé avec Edward que se ne seraient pas eux qui annonceraient le départ des deux actrices. Alors voilà. Tout leurs collègues étaient là, Ginnifer, Josh, Rebecca, Collin et Sean qui étaient toujours présents mais peu dans la série, Robert, Émilie, Meghan, Beverley, Jared, et tout les autres acteurs, ainsi que les coiffeurs, maquilleurs, costumiers, techniciens, accessoiristes, et tout ceux qui travaillaient ici étaient réunis dans la grande pièce de tournage, qui était rangée. Tous attendaient un mot, Lana et Jennifer debout devant eux. Leurs amis proches avaient les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas, mais sentant le sérieux de ce moment.

-Alors, on a quelque chose à vous dire. Commença Jennifer. C'est pas du tout intimidant tout ces regards, j'avais jamais réalisé qu'il y avait tant de monde ici. Rougit-t-elle.

-Jen et moi avons pris une décision importante. Continua Lana en prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

-Pour notre famille, et nos enfants qui grandissent un peu trop vite. Sourit la blonde.

-Pour eux, pour nous, nous arrêtons de tourner après cette saison. Informa la brune, surprenant tout le monde. Nous finissons la saison neuf, de toute façon Emma et Regina ont leurs fins heureuses depuis plusieurs saisons maintenant, et se sont occupés de donner la leurs à tout le monde, en continuant de sauver Storybrooke. Donc nous allons arrêter. Expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est une blague? S'exclama Jared, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, en s'avançant à un demi mètre d'elles.

-Jared, on veut changer de vie, pour nos enfants, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on te verra plus. Jennifer posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Et moi alors? Je suis censé devenir quoi sans mes mamans? Elle devient quoi la série sans vous? Et puis quand est ce que je vous verrais hein? Enchaina-t-il.

-Pour la série c'est pas nous qui écrivons, mais tu es notre fils alors peut-être que tu vas prendre la relève mon grand. Murmura Lana. En ce qui nous concerne, tu seras toujours le bienvenue, Nahia et Andrea te réclame souvent.

-Alors c'est vrai? Vous m'abandonnez pas? Marmonna le jeune homme ému.

-Bien sur que non. Ça fait presque dix ans que tu fais partie de nos vies, tu es le parrain de Nahia, on t'aime énormément alors on t'abandonnera jamais. Assura Jennifer.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller dans leurs bras, et alors les autres amis suivirent. Les embrassades durèrent de longues minutes, chacun était très ému, les deux femmes plus encore. Cette décision était la bonne, mais elles mettaient fin à une vie qui avait duré neuf ans, et elles avaient adoré chaque instant. Chaque mot pour elles, étreinte, remerciement était un peu plus d'émotions.

Leurs vies allaient changer, un nouveau tournant, elles allaient vivre pour leurs famille, pour leurs enfants, tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux. Cet avenir les faisait sourire, et les larmes versées pour ce changement étaient nécessaire, cela voulait dire que le passé avait créer des liens forts qui même en ce changement ne se rompraient pas. Leurs collègues seraient toujours leurs amis.

Josh, Ginnifer, Meghan, Rose, Jamie, Rebecca, Adam, Edward, Jared...

Ils seraient toujours un morceaux de leurs vies.

Once Upon A Time leurs avait tant apporter.

Elles étaient reconnaissantes auprès de ces personnes et de cette série de leurs avoir offert l'amour et une famille : elles, Nahia et Andrea, c'était, maintenant, leurs avenir.


End file.
